The Predator: A Bad Star
by Vakrian
Summary: When a family witness a shooting star, never in a million years did they expect it to be anything but. Yet when they come into contact with an Alien their world is turned upside down. Especially when the Alien turns out to be a yautja.. Trying to find a way out of his current predicament.. Now includes story arch two ten years later!
1. Chapter 1, Act One

_**Prologue..**_

_**The silent expanse of space is abruptly disturbed by a rip in the black void.. An alien vessel in a flash flies through a wormhole that it seemingly created. Its engines quiet letting out a whined whir as their life finally dissipates.. Aboard the vessel an angered yautja slams down on the pilot console, he did not want to stop clearly and now the ship is at the mercy of a planet's gravitational pull and its speed is increasing. His armour is scratched with signs of battle. He does what he can to control the ship so it doesn't at least tear itself apart, he takes several weapons from the weapon wall, his trusty sword, and twin casters along with a smart disc.. And then continues to steer the ship as it glides into the planet's atmosphere.. The vessel is still cloaked so he is not made.. The ships high visibility vision mode illuminating the lay of the land as it is night time.. He levels the ship and enters an escape pod with several growled clicks.. A warning flashes up before he even slams on the rune that he is well below the minimum safe distance to launch the pod.. He doesn't care.. With a roar he punches the button and he is shot out of the silent ship with a loud pooom! He isn't wearing his mask as it is slotted on his right back slot. He sees the runes of the blue display blur upwards. When he feels an incredible pain in his legs.. Then sudden darkness.. As his pod smashes into the ground without having much time to slow its descent..**_

**The Predator: A Bad Star.**

**Act 1.0. Alien intentions..**

**Chapter One: Unexpected Arrival..**

**The Berkleys..**

"Moooom i can't find it!" a whiny voice makes its way to my ears, i swear that kid is a test of my will and patience. I put a finger and thumb to my eyes and squeeze.. "Hun it will be around somewhere come and get your breakfast! It's getting cold Kaylum! Ellida.. What has he lost this time?" Ellidas deep hazel eyes sweep mine and she shrugs like she doesn't really care, she leans a hand on her jaw and proceeds to swirl her oatmeal around the bowl before swirling a dollop of honey over the top. Her fair brown hair is tied up wit a blue pinny and she is wearing a gradient blue grey blouse along with matching skirt and blue slip on shoes. With an impatient huff i swipe my auburn fringe away from my baby blue eyes and frown. "Kaylum.." I don't finish what was loaded in my mouth and head as i see him run in with his missing item.. He smiles at me.. When Ellida also smiles..

"Happy birthday momsy!" He says holding a holographic card and some rare flowers they must have picked the other day.. His baby blue eyes creased as he lets out a toothy smile and a laugh that sounded more like a gargle..

"Why thank you both so much! I'll place these right here.." I say putting them on the dining rooms middle white island. In full view of the kids.. Kaylum hugs my legs and scrambles up onto his chair.

"Kuds Elli how much honey?! Got a bee farm going on?!"

"I'll need it chasing you all day you little twig.."

"I am no twig! Imma Zortas! Ffwuuh!"

I let out a snorted laugh with a hand to my eyes as i sit beside them both.. After they finish pigging out on oats they make their way out, i wave them both off as they enter the transport to school and i finally have some 'me' time and clean the house up, it's a very homely house, four bedrooms two bathrooms.. I decorated recently, the living room which is open plan right the way to the kitchen is of a deep cobalt and cream theme, there is a three piece suite that are purple but have deep red covers over each one. A TV several cabinets that follow the cobalt colour, there is a slight gap looking like a door.. Which holds my collection of firearms.. I was once part of the police force, before i had Ellida.. At 35, The law is very centric around people protecting their homes and family yet all firearms user's must keep their licenses at all times. On their person. Life on Aurora is by no means hard, but it isn't easy either. The law is global meaning no matter which continent or country it stays the same.. It is run by one government, one military force.. The United Systems Military, it is where i met my late husband Garrett.. He, had an illness.. A fatal virus. It is heavily contained at the moment but when it spread back in 2288, my husband was infected, i had no choice but to.. End his suffering.. It pains me to this day to remember those years.. I have brought my children up as a single parent ever since, law dictates that all parents to-be can only have two children. With Aurora being a small planet, population must be tightly knit. It's been the same since i can remember, but i was the only child to my parents, I'm 51 this year today. Kaylum is ten this year and Ellida is turning 16 this year. Though thanks to advances in medical humans can live up to 140.. 150 at a push. So I'm now classed as middle age. That's if the local wildlife doesn't snag you.. The wildlife here is.. How can i say it? Intelligent.. They are opportunistic.. Yeah sure there is several herbivores and omnivores but most are predators.. And very territorial, they are dangerous, but as long as you stay clear you are fine.. And there is clear signage telling you where to not go in certain wetlands, rainforest or woodland. Or mountains.. Or air space.. Yes air space.. This planet is home to.. Dragons.. Not fire breathing beautiful beasts.. No these things throw acid that can chew through the strongest metals in seconds.. So that doesn't bode well for muscle bone and flesh. We live in the eastern hemisphere so the weather is quite hot for 4 months, we don't get too much in wintery conditions which is nice but once it starts it's freezing... We live in Jymsveir West Cordis State. Up north there is Vordyne with the capital city Sussa. That is my most frequently visited city it is also where i work part time as a patrol officer. There are old old pictures of a place called Earth, back three hundred years it was a nice planet to live on, i heard tales of many conflicts. Many 'famous' wars happened on that planet.. It never struck me as something to be fond of remembering but hey..

I tidy up the house with some quite acoustics playing on my music system. Taking full advantage of the little sprogs at school. Though if i get one more holodisk telling me my son has continued to be the subject of bullying i will walk down and beat the little shits back into the first gradings.. I am very protective of my family. Comes with being not only a mother but an ex-policewoman. I'm no heavy fighter by any stretch I'm very athletic in build.. But I'm very fast.. I can and will hold my own, there is still that side that i tap into. I've killed creatures four times my size who were looking for a quick meal.. So I'm not easily scared of gore or ugly monsters. And believe me I've seen a lot in my short life so far!

Once i finish up tidying making the house look clean spic and span i decide to relax and enter the utility building, I've been working on a few projects namely a hunting rifle for my son when he's older, seeing as Ellida refuses for him to use hers..

I taught her to hunt small game as a hobby.. She loves the calmness of waiting for that perfect shot..

And no that's not what I'm working on right now.. I'm giving my flyer a once over.. It allows us to take to the skies. Think of a ship.. That's the best way i can describe it but it looks more like a shell at the moment I've only just got the diamond flat shape finished now it's the engines and internal systems..

As i get lost in my creation i hear a familiar sound.. "No.." i say to myself..

I hang my head round to see the time…

I was so lost in my work i completely lost track of time and i haven't prepared dinner.. "Krud.." i place my toolkit on the desk and leave the large building.

But i stop, i see Kaylum visibly shook up and i see Ellida walk up to me with twisted lips as if she has done something she shouldn't have. "Ellie? What's wrong darling?"

"Kaylum was having trouble so i stepped in, i punched the boy but i got into trouble instead."

I huff and nod.. "Alright let's go inside, come on.."

We both go inside and i go upstairs, i see Kaylums' door closed. I lightly knock and enter to see him laid on his bed still in his blue uniform, his back to me. I sit on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his hip and rub him gently.

"Do you want to talk about it sprog?"

"No.." He says shakingly.

"Ok.. But if you don't want to see the ship.." I say knowing full well he can't wait to see what I've been working on. The utility building is strictly, motherly strictly, off limits to the pair of them.

He slowly turns and my neutral face turns into an angered frown.

His left eye and cheek are black and blue.. "Who did this Kal?" I ask as positively calm as possible.

"The same person Elli punched back and got into trouble for.."

"Ok.. I'll give the school another call.. If this carries on.. We may have to look at another sch-"

"Nooo! If i leave the bullies win!"

"How far do you think they are willing to go to win Kaylum? Bullies will never win, they will always lose.."

"I don't want to leave mom.."

I nod, "That's fine but I'll be calling the school in the morning.."

I get up and kiss his cheek before leaving the door ajar.

It is the weekend but this is getting out of control.. And i want the issue resolved. I'm never one for violence but if i catch that little shits mother.. I'll glove her in the pit she calls a vagina for being such a shitty parent..

Later in the evening it is becoming dark by the time we eat but something catches Kaylums eye. And he runs to the window "Mom, Elli look a shooting star! We all see a slow moving white streak fly across extremely low we see something fall from the white streak.. A piece of the meteor maybe? We watch it as it moves towards us.. Then over the house..

Kaylums mouth gapes open. And Elli smiles.

As we go outside.. We wait to hear something.. Then minutes later…

A faint.. Boom.. It is so quiet here on the nights.. It is usually bustling with woots and clickers.. Maybe that meteor spooked them.. We go back inside and finish our meal.

Afterwards the kids both have a bath and get ready for bed. I tuck Kaylum in and gently stroke around his bruised eye and cheek, "Mom did you make a wish?"

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine.."

"I want to meet an ALIEN! Not those things in the wild.. I mean.. An actual breathing talking ALIEN! As big as the house! What was yours?"

"I wished for you two to be happy always.." I tickle his chin and he laughs.

I peck his forehead and he reaches up and kisses my cheek.

"Night momma bear."

"Night little bear.."

I turn on the wall light and gently close his door. I knock on Ellidas door and enter. She is sat at her desk writing out something on her pad. She tries to hide it but i steady her hand. "What's that you are typing hun?"

She shrugs, "Just a story.."

"Oh? What about?"

"Monsters and a warrior alien coming to kill them all.."

"Sounds badass! Are you far in? Is the alien a good guy?"

"A she mom! Her name is.. The jewel of the west.. She flies around the galaxy looking for worthy targets and kills them for sport.."

"So she is a hunter.. Does she kick any bullies ass by chance?"

She smiles.. "Not yet but she might.."

"Well i will have to take a sneak peek one day.. What's the story called?"

"I haven't thought of one yet.. I'm having a hard time thinking of one.."

"Well spend some time on it and something will pop up.. I never thought of you as a writer hun.. Keep it up!"

I kiss the back of her head when she smiles she kisses me on the cheek and says "Night mom.."

"No more sneaky secrets!" I say with a smile as i close her door..

I change into my nightwear and tuck myself into bed making one mental note of my plans for tomorrow then slowly relax before drifting to the land of nod. We have lived here since day one, all homes are created with 100 recycled materials but you'd be fooled to think it was anything but, our staircase floats built into the wall with support in the middle of each step and the rooms are all spacious, the whole ground floor is open plan meaning little sprites can scoot their way around on rocket skates and the like.. But it is easy to maintain other than the back yard and utility building there is a pool to the right side of the house in a glasshouse. The backyard consists of an acre of greenland. But we only have the first few thousand metres or so, my tool shed and utility building the only thing brown and standing, the rest is either Kaylum's various motorised carts or hover boards and guns.. Not real guns.. Toy guns..

No doubt he will use my shed as a storage for them in the morning..

First things first.. Stop thinking and just.. Sleep..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

A beeping.. Pain.. At least I'm alive. A warm shaking breath.. Moisture on my face.. As i move my leg i let out a pained bark..

It is dislocated.. I open my eyes to see leaves.. And feel teeth, biting.. I shoot my head up to see a four winged creature trying to take a bite out of my hide. I swipe for it and it screeches and barely escapes my talons.. Where am i? No.. Scratch that.. I have no memory.. Who am i? I feel a large gash across my head. I sit up to see i have been flung several metres from some kind of pod.. I see my left leg in a sorry state, and then the pain all at once hits me. A fire in my lungs, i see a tube jutting out of my chest.. With what appears to be the remains of the pod slats that i must have burst through.. With a growling i grab the tube as i rip it out i let out a monstrous roar.. A jet of bright green blood follows the tube as i throw it aside. My whole body tenses and my mandibles shoot open.. I reach round for my medicomp but it isn't on my person, "Pauk!"

I shakingly get to my feet and almost instantly fall on my good knee.. With a trilled warble i shuffle towards the pod.. I see my mask on the floor just off the chair.. I take it then put it on and my whole yautja silhouette is red apart from my head which is orange.. There is several warning runes that flash up indicating that i need to seek immediate medical attention.. I am suffering major internal bleeding and losing blood from my head and chest wound.. I search for my medicomp.. I find it but with the force i was thrown.. The medical kit is damaged and will not open.. I grab the box and with my wrist blade i try and pry it open to no avail.. In a fit of rage i throw it at the pod, i immediately pick up my weapons and find my sword half sheathed. I hear distant howls and snarls..

I hobble along and my head pounds.. My infrared vision barely making out sense of the strange terrain when color washes in. My hearing a constant ringing.. Who am i.. Why am i here? I look to the left as my thought is halted to see a set of fangs and muscled arms fly for me i hit the floor letting out a roar as whatever has hold of me bites into my unarmoured side, my wrist blades find their way into the creatures head and neck and decapitate it.. The creature looks to be of a bipedal reptilian.. Its grey and green scaled hulking mass flops to the floor with a hissed groan as its life ends as quickly as it's bite..

I let out a bark as i twist my new wounds trying to get up.. I can't carry on like this.. I move on when i see several large bird-creatures in the air.. They wail when my armour is hit by a substance..

There is a smell of burning i notice its of a weak acid.. I fire my casters at the creatures and I'm almost showered in green-black acrid blood.. I cautiously move on.. Every breath a fiery molten intake.. So hard to breath..

I see my illuminous green blood create a streaky trail as i move slowly.. There is a warning as another creature stalks towards me.. This thing is huge.. Biege and skin with red markings along its huge long arms.. It lets out a large wail it's tusks along its cheek line the claws on its huge arms the size of my forearm.. Spines along its back and arms.. I try to avoid the creature but it lumbers towards me with deceptive speed, it swipes at me sending me smashing into one of the twisting ill shaped trees. I let out a loud roar when it grabs me by the torso beginning to dig into my wounds.. I stab its forearm and it drops me.. I let out a louder roar as i land on my dislocated leg and aim my casters and fire one after the other. I crawl on my chest.. "Get… Up…" i growl to myself.. I use one of the trees to prop myself up, the night air is humid.. I begin to climb the trees slowly.. To get my bearings.. I reach the top when i see my ship several miles away.. But before that.. I see greenland and.. A house..

I climb down and my hud illuminates the house, surely the lifeforms here could help? Or maybe they are hostile like these creatures.. No matter.. If i don't get myself healed up soon i may collapse.. And my vitals are not improving.. That mixed with my confusion is making me more unpredictable.. And prone to make mistakes..

What seems like forever i make my way to the plains.. The house creeping ever closer.. I am hit by something.. A memory, I am in my ship.. Flying towards this planet.. I huff as i move on when i see a small building.. A metal brown building.. I slowly pull open the door and my huge frame barely fits in the tiny space.. Various tools are strewn on the desk and on the wall.. I see what appears to be an adhesive gun.. I take it.. And move on.. I see a larger building to the right.. I see a ship and several other tools within. I look towards the house.. My pheromone vision picks up three lifesigns all in separate rooms.. A rune flashes up.. Three humans.. They are asleep.. I enter the building.. The ship is large enough for me to fit in but i see a kit with a sign.. A white cross.. I open it up to find Primitive healing items.. And several bottles.. Antiseptic fluid..

I take off my armour and mask..

I take off my boot with my dislocated leg and let out a bark.. My talons screech along the metal desk i sit on the ships flat delta wings and apply the fluids to my head and body wounds earning a muffled growl.. I begin to use the pads to stop the bleeding then bandage over my chest i let out a roar as i wash the fluid over my head wound.. And drop the bottle.. "C'jit! Pauk!"

**Delilah..**

I am disturbed from sleep by what i can only describe as.. Animalistic growls.. The kids won't have heard it as their rooms are in the front of the house.. My window is also open. The humid nights usually keep me awake..

I definitely get up when i hear an almighty roar.. It shook my bones…

"The fuck was that?!" i whisper to myself. I put my gown on when i quietly power walk towards the stairs.. I make my way to my weapon stash and take out a pulse ejector.. A small white pistol that fires a non-lethal pulse knocking out anything even a kratu.. A huge towering reptilian biped.. More on those later..

I cock the weapon it it whines a high pitched 'diiiii' and i set it to full power..

I open the back door when i hear another roar.. And the sound of a glass bottle being dropped.. I shakingly aim the weapon and see the utility buildings doors wide open. As i enter.. I see.. Something.. It turns to me but before anything else can happen.. I pull the trigger.. With wide eyes and a shudder.. With a loud paadoooo! The pulse hits the huge creature and it groans falling back smashing off the desk and falling on its back.. I shake. "What.. The.." I inch closer and turn on the light.. "Fuck…" i finish.. As i see what appears to be a huge.. Muscular.. Creature unlike anything I've ever seen.. Its barely breathing.. Its.. Mandibles ever so slightly subtly moving.. He or it left a bright green blood splat on the desk..

"Mom? What have you shot?" my mind races as he approaches the utility building i rush out "Don't come close Sprog! I shot something very dangerous! Go back inside the house sweets.. Please!" he rubs his eyes.. "Ok.. Mom.." he walks back in and closes the door..

I slowly close the utility doors and examine what the fuck i just shot..

I notice it has some kind of mask on the right wing of my ship along with its chest piece and a huge boot.. Must be its armour.. I see the first aid kit open and his blood all over the floor..

"Shit i think he was trying to do first aid.. And i just.. Shot him.." i say to myself quietly.. I look him over very very carefully.. He has a large nasty gash on his head that extends from his left eye to the base of his ridged forehead.. His chest is bandaged up. With clotting pads to help stop the bleeding.. He is also sporting a broken leg.. It's not at the same angle his right leg is at.. I rub my face in a conflicted manner.. I shot him..

He will wake but i don't know how he will take it.. Will he kill me? Oh no.. What have i done?! I don't stand a chance against this creature.. He's huge.. Taking up a large space of my floor..

I hold up his mask and its easily three times larger than my head.. I place his items next to him he will be out cold for a while yet.. I decide to leave him be.. If he leaves by the morning I'll clean the place up.. But to be on the safe side.. I place a red tarpaulin over him.. "Fuck.." i say exhausted.. I take the gun and close the door.. I notice i have some of his blood on my fingers and i stare at it.. It has a strange.. Glow to it.. As i turn off the light. I see his blood on the floor glowing.. I hope he doesn't wake in a bad mood.. Those talons based on the gouges in my desk look like they do some damage and that's not to say for his weaponry.. Fuck it i can't risk it.. Not with my kids..

I turn the light on and fearfully approach him i uncover him and grab his.. His hair..? No they are fleshy but rough.. And adorned with silver rings and purple gems.. Come to look at him.. He's.. One pretty fucker.. Even if he does have mandibles and a set of fangs.. I can't.. Move him.. I try again.. But he doesn't move an inch.. Heavy motherfucker.. I wipe my hair from my face when a.. Clicking.. Causes my hand to reach for my weapon.. But he is still under.. Again if he didn't fall immediately after that shot I'd be impressed.. But maybe because he is critical he dropped more easily.. Then it hit me.. If he wakes up fully healed.. I run to my house.. I swap the ejector for an LS453.. An assault rifle.. With a bullpup design the clip in the stock.. And a clear red holographic sight.. I make my way back and aim the weapon at his head.. "Just… pull the trigger D.. It's just a pest.. An injured.. Pest.. Oh… Oh Fuck.."

My finger.. Refuses to pull the trigger.. And although he is alien.. I feel strangely sorry for him.. He didn't deserve what I've done.. I lower the weapon his breathing is wheezed..

What I'm about to do is incredibly dangerous. I give him a chance, I'll see if he's alive tomorrow then I'll figure what to do with him, i place the tarpaulin back over him and turn out the light. and i close the utility door..

I place the weapon against the wall back in my room. I say he's a he.. He looks like a he.. A pretty alien he..

I wash the blood from my fingers which strangely hadn't dried to see its thicker than human blood.. It's a bastard to clean off..

I try and go to sleep but all i keep thinking is.. I shot an Alien.. Kaylums going to be pissed.. When i do eventually sleep due to exhaustion, i wake up hours later to hear Kaylum shouting at me before I'm fully awake.. "What is that in the utility mom?! Is that an Alien?! And you shot it?!"

My temper rises like mercury…

"Kaylum what have i told you about going in the utility building?! Shit sake child!"

I scramble out of bed and go to my weapon rack and get out the pulse ejector.. "Moooom what are you doing?! He's still asleep! You can't make him sleep longer!"

"Oh i can little bear.. Stay here please.." i walk out in my gown once more and carefully open the door.. The tarpaulin slowly heaves up and down as the huge alien breathes.. Still wheezing..

I unfold the tarp revealing his face.. I huff.

"look at tho-"

"Fuck! Kaylum! Get out! Now!"

He frowns.. "Mom you shot an Alien! He isn't going anywhere and Elli came in first after I told her you shot something! Looking isn't a crime is it?!"

I groan.. I haven't had my morning coffee yet so i can't be bothered dealing with the whining.. "Look.. Don't touch.."

I release the rest of the tarpaulin and Kaylum bites his bottom lip..

"Momsy? Maybe if you help fix his leg he might forgive you shooting him asleep?"

"With what exactly Kaylum? We aren't exactly sod the builder.. Can we fix it?"

He looks around and begins rummaging around the the cupboards lining the edges…

"Here.. Use these as splints.. And.. Clean screws as holders.."

He is such a boy scout.. Gets it from yours truly..

"Ok fine but you are being held responsible for any of his discomfort.."

"I'll tell him personally.."

"No you won't." I say with a stern tone..

"When he wakes, he is getting sent straight back to wherever he came from. No less no mess."

I can see his conflicting thoughts..

"The answer is no Kaylum.. He could be extremely dangerous we don't know if he is friendly or dangerous.. Or.. Or safe.."

"Pleeaase?" he asks in an almost cute and innocent manner the little shit..

"And how do we know what he eats? For all we know he eats annoying little children look at those teeth and tusks." I point..

"Have you seen his eyeballs yet?"

"They're green.."

"My fravourite colour!"

"Favourite.. Kaylum. It's favourite.."

"If he doesn't eat annoying little children and he's good? Can w-"

"Kaylum most definitely not! No! Criminy jingles boy!"

"Who's the new carpet Mom?"

I look up at Ellida.. I give out a weathered huff.. "look i need to fix his leg so can you take your brother to the pool.. Do something and get out of my hair while i sort out mister muscle here please?"

"Kaylum let mom fix the broken alien she SHOT!" I give her a glare and aim the ejector at her.. "Want some?"

I laugh slightly as they both leave laughing also.

"Right you alien.. Let's get you fixed up so you can stop bleeding all over my floor and leave the way you came.."

There is another noise.. A deep warble.. Almost like a.. Response..

It is only in the daylight coming through the glass roof that i catch a glimpse of his deep maroon markings over his large forehead and sides and possibly his back.. I lower to his broken leg and wince.. It isn't broken.. Just dislocated.. And his legs are huge even with both of my hands clamped around the shin they don't wrap all the way round.. I feel the bone and with tightened pursed lips i push down with my minuscule weight when i feel and hear a deep.. Pop as the bone reverts to its correct place. I make note of his scars on his calves.. Hell i made note of how he feels.. So far nothing but muscle and bone.. What the hell are you?

"Alright i fixed your damn leg.. Be nice.."

Not that he could ever understand me..

I just don't want to put myself or kids in danger.. I decide to take a look at his chest wound.. And notice he is bleeding from the back also.. He tried to stop the bleeding from the front.. He was possibly on the back when i disturbed and shot him..

I keep saying it but he is one beautiful specimen.. And i haven't seen an Alien before.. I wonder what his name is.. Does his race talk? Fuck Delilah.. Stop it he's just an Alien, but again what if.. He is a super intelligent lifeform? Maybe he could be reasoned with? Though i should call it in to USM.. But then they would experiment on him.. Then maybe a war would start.. No.. He stays here and i don't tell anyone.. That reminds me..

I shout for the kids..

They come running, and i smile..

"You were both there the entire time.."

"Mom he's an Alien you can't expect us to forget and play.." Ellida says with hands on her hips and a cheeky smile.

"You fixed his leg Mom!"

"Yeah i fixed his leg.. But i need to move him.. He's lost a lot of blood.. Can you both help me turn him over?"

They both kneel beside me.

"Ok on three.. One two thr- come on you big heffer.." we collectively manage to roll him over..

"Clotting pads.." Elli passes them over and i stare at his maroon back with a striking pattern.. His skin is rough like scaly.. Reptilian.. But with black hardened clusters especially on his hands, shoulders and feet.

"Can we say he looks cool mom? He looks cool.." Kaylum says.

I nod as i carefully wipe blood away but it oozes out..

"Kaylum can you pass me the adhesive gun from the shed please?"

He runs off when Ellida reaches out and touches his back..

"So rough.. Like one of those kratu.. Looks like he fought one and won." She says looking at the deep bite along his left side.

"Do you think when he wakes.. He will know that we have taken care of him?"

"I hope so Elli because next time i shoot him it will be with real ammunition.."

"Mom it isn't in there.."

"Elli.." i ask in annoyance, but she shakes her head..

I stand up and notice it on the left wing of the ship, possibly where he was stood.. The smell of the antiseptic fluid hangs in the air.

"Not a word to ANYBODY about our friend here understand.. We don't want the USM getting wind of him..

Kaylums face drops.. "Last night.. That shooting star wasn't a shooting star was it? It was him falling from the sky.. A Bad Star.."

"Or a guardian angel!"

"You two, don't get so attached please? Once he is healed up i expect him to be up and out.."

"Mom you are still in your Jimjams.. Want to go get sorted? K and I can work on this.."

I close his back wounds but his hide is far too thick to hold the adhesive glue..

"I need a damn nail gun or metal staple gun.."

Kaylum goes to the right and reaches for the metal sheet staple gun, i staple his wounds closed and place clotting pads over and bandage him up nice and tight. My hands and gown covered in green glowing blood.. "His blood will make fantastic night lights.."

Kaylums mouth opens. "His blood glows in the dark?! So cool!"

It also smells strange almost like the smell of ammonia with a bitter after smell.

I shoo everyone out and roll him back over. I stare into his closed eyes..

"Don't hurt me or my children mr mandible.. We've helped you out.."

Again he won't understand me but i make my point either way and leave the tarpaulin off of him.. As i shower myself clean something else hits me.. His ship.. Where is his ship..?

After my hour long shower i see Ellida making several sandwiches.. And Kaylums cheeky grin.. With his shiner.

Seeing the alien has heightened everyone's spirits and seeing as we helped him oddly enough.. Mine too..

Also strangely enough.. I'm beginning to want to know more about our guest. But why? He is just some creature i shot at three in the morning.. Nine or so hours ago..

Maybe his blood is affecting me.. Oh no what if it IS affecting me?!

My kids notice my daydreaming and slide up to me. "Is the alien telepathically communicating with you mom?" Elli asks with a sly smile.

"You two are dancing on my nerves.. Clean your mess up and go to the pool or something.."

I pour some steaming coffee and sit with my legs up on the table I'm wearing a white t-shirt with blue marko jeans.. With white and black slips ons.. My auburn hair tied back in a black bun bobble.

Kaylum comes running in making gun sounds acting like his favourite action movie hero azzari the red.. With a blue bandana over his head. While Ellida is out having a run. I do the laundry and hang it out the front on the line, but as i turn i look at the utility building..

He is at the back of my mind..

I try and ignore him but my memory catches his markings..

They were subtle but.. Fuck sake he's an alien.. Of course he is going to look different..

I huff and enter the house, Several hours later Ellida comes in and heads straight for the bathroom. As soon as i finished cleaning it.

I need to head to the city.. But i can't.. I can't risk him waking up but we need food shopping which is what i originally had planned..

I shake my head.. And approach my computer, i make an online purchase and within an hour it arrives..

Ellida laughs. "Mom you never buy online why didn't you just tell me to go? It costs more online.."

I huff at her, "Because i wasn't risking it with the giant closet monster.. Next silly question? Besides i bought more than usual i got a feeling he will be hungry when he wakes so i thought I'd give him a peace offering of kuza joints.. You think he eats meat?" i ask with raised brows.. "I think he will like Kaylum more.." Elli says ruffling Kaylums auburn hair. "Or annoying big sisters!" he blows out a raspberry throwing spittle everywhere..

"You two seriously.." i make my way to the building and enter he is still out cold but something is off.. His breathing is sounding better.. I feel a slight hot flush of fear.. I place the meat on the desk..

"Listen here alien i brought you food.. So no eating my kids or you will be eating bullet casings.."

I stop and lower to him.. Is he healing? I put my head to his chest.. But don't make contact, his heart slowly thumping. The wheezing isn't as bad.. He is definitely healing.. I hear a slight.. Rumbling.. He also feels.. Warm i can feel it from here.. I move away and make my way back to the house after closing the doors.

Evening comes and I've made a stew and pudding. And sure enough Kaylum just can't keep mr alien off the subject for five minutes..

"Do you think he has a name or do we give him one? Call him.. Beefeater!"

"No not Beefeater that sound ridiculous.. Call him. Something cool.. Tumnus.."

"Tumnus! You want to call a giant alien Tumnus! Wheres pottyfock and tweewinkle?!"

"Shut up K it's better than Beefeater!"

"No Names! I said don't get attached! He's going as fast as he arrived! Both of you get it out of your heads right now!"

"Yes mom.." They both say. Almost shattered at the response..

"Guys he is NOT a pet.. He is an alien.. He doesn't belong here who knows why he crash landed here.. He could be a convicted murderer of his race for all we know!"

"Or he could have crash landed because he ran out of fuel or something? Maybe he hit an asteroid or something and found his way here to heal himself only our mother shot him?"

Kaylum says taking a mouthful of stew.

"Not taking the chance.. As soon as he's up he's gone.."

Later that night before i go to bed i make one final check on the huge mountain of meat. The Kazu joints are still on the desk untouched. I approach him and check his wounds.. Still bleeding but almost stopped..

I tap his broad shoulder. "Night mr visitor.." i close the door and head to bed.

I close my eyes and finally fall asleep..

The next morning..

I wake up and yawn, i shower then put on a raspberry red shirt with white jeans and white slip-ons. Leaving my hair down. The kids are both watching TV when i hear the sizzling of food being fried.. Ellida always does so if i decide to have a lay in. She even poured me a cup of coffee. I see my pulse ejector on the table. They finally sit at the table with me. And we have breakfast.. We are discussing the alien.. Again..

"He's not awake yet mom.. Its day two.. Maybe he is dying? Maybe his wounds got infected and he is in a coma?"

I nod. "maybe, maybe he will leave and never return.. How about that?"

Ellida laughs, "Mom what do you have against aliens?!"

"Nothing! At least not this one.. I'm just cautious is a-."

I stop.. We all stop.. We hear the front door open.. "Tell me one of you two forgot to close the door properly?!" I whisper..

They both shake their heads.. Our eyes dart to the left as we hear heavy footing and.. Clicking.. It is then we see him.. I bring up the ejector when two weapons of sorts unfold from the huge aliens back.. His armour on along with his mask.. He is huge.. Back arched as he is almost touching the ceiling..

The two children slowly leave the table. I aim the ejector when he growls.. It vibrates the walls and my chest.. He darts his finger down twice at me.. Possibly signalling to lower the weapon..

"Mom? Wh.. What is he doing with that laser..?" Kaylum asks grabbing my leg..

"Mr.. Mr.. Alien.. We helped.. Patch you up.. Your.. Wounds and leg.." Elli says standing beside me on the right.

He cocks his head and looks over the bandaging.. With a trilled breath..

He looks back at me and looks down at Kaylum, the alien folding his fists as he stands in front of me.. "Kaylum.. Get back.."

As i grab Kaylum the alien tenses up almost like he wants Kaylum to speak.. I let go and he relaxes ever so slightly…

"K-Kaylum.." he says. He slowly points to Ellida… "Ellida.." She says.. Tapping her chest.

He points to me..

But there is a clicking reverberating again.. "Delilah.." The alien says.. It's voice throaty and sharp.. Guttural.. It sent icy prickles down my spine.. His weapons fold up behind his back and the laser from his mask disappears..

"What is your name?" Kaylum asks. Slowly approaching him… Without fear..

I go to grab Kaylum but in an instant i am grabbed by the aliens giant hand and pinned against the wall.. My two kids scream in fear. "No don't hurt her she's our mother!" Elli shouts falling to her knees in fear it is then i see Kaylum run for the weapon wall and takes my pistol up "Let her go!" he says in a shaking but commanding tone.. "Let her go or I'll shoot you!" the alien slowly looks at Kaylum and slowly slides me back down onto my feet.. He walks towards Kaylum i aim the ejector at him when he stops and crouches to Kaylums level but even then he is just as tall as me and I'm roughly 5ft'5in. He holds out his hand.. "Weapon.. Hand.." He says..

Kaylum lowers the gun into the aliens hand.. And he… Places it back on the wall.. He stands and turns to me..

"Thank you.." He says.. Then he.. Disappears.. Like a ghost..

I lower the ejector.. And stare at Elli who is wiping her tears..

"Good alien then mom?" she says laughing slightly.

"He only attacked because you had that ejector mom where is he? He just disappeared.."

I go to the utility building.. The place is spotless.. No blood.. The meat is gone also.. The tarpaulin poking out of the built in storage..

"Mom he spoke our language! He communicated!"

"Yes he did indeed.."

"Thank you.." it rumbles in my head.. That voice.. Said so fluently.. The way he carried himself.. Was he a warrior? Damn it now I'M eager to find out more.. But i doubt he will be back.. He is probably on his way home… Maybe for the best.. I'd hate to shoot him.. But that grip on my throat.. It was strong but not meant to harm me.. Maybe a warning? I hold my neck where he held me.. I shake my head.. Best to just move on, enough excitement for one day.. We just met an alien.. And lived to tell about it.. Only we won't say a word..

* * *

**Author note: Welcome ladies and gents to The Predator: A Bad Star. This is one of the final Yautja stories i may write and serves as a sequel to GHARD3H. This is going to be a long journey and i hope you enjoy the ride. If you enjoy it hit the review button and sound off let me know your thoughts! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Going nowhere fast..**

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

Stood on the roof of the house of my hosts i tap my sat com to get my bearings once more, i do not know what Delilah shot me with the other night but it did a number on me.. Though i am thankful the family helped make me better, now with mobility and a slight clean bill of health i can finally concentrate on finding my ship, it may not have fuel but at least the systems still run.. I will cross the bridge when i get to it on fuel.. My hud pings my ship several miles away, and i make a move.. As i land. I am hit by another memory..

"Ghardeh.. What are you doing? Let's get out of here before the whole place blows!" i shake my head with a growled breath.. Ghardeh.. Ghardeh.. She.. Yes she.. Was a friend..? Something more.. Yes.. She was my mate.. But where is she now? Nevermind another time.. I launch on forward, heavy strides press me on forward.. With an added benefit of my cloak, i still feel the sting of my wounds no doubt they are still healing.. As soon as i reach my ship i can address them fully.. I take to the twisting trees. Flying on out of sight. As wildlife below hunt and feed. Uninteresting noises of chirps and coos fill the air.. A flock of blue four winged birds fly away as i pass. I jump into the water as a waterfall crashes down from rocky outcrops. My cloak fizzles but remains online. I see the destruction my ship has caused with its landing. Many trees flattened and snapped whole. Mounds of dirt from the collision as it slid to a stop.. It has remained cloaked, good..

I enter the back ramp and walk into the ship. The lights activate along the wall as they sense my presence, Ghardeh is going to kill me when she finds out her ship is in this state.. But i have more pressing concerns like getting off this planet.. And finding where i am exactly.. I enter the cockpit and press down on the star map, it shows me off the rim of the adonis system. Currently on the planet Aurora. This system has 5 planetoids.. And sure enough.. Herox is on one of the planetoids.. "Pauk." The human.. Delilah has a ship.. Not complete by any means.. But she has a ship.. I lean on the terminal in deep thought.. I swipe the panel away and walk to the medlab. I take off my armour and take off the bandages and clotting pads which were doing nothing at all.. Opening up a medicomp i apply the clear liquid to my wounds and immediately let out a restrained growl. Then my head wound.. I take the stim gun and with a hiss the stims are shot into my system.. I never get used to the pain of wounds being forcefully closed and i let out a strangled bark gripping the bars of the medical bed. My head wound is a little more tricky and i use a blue grit. It sears the wound and with a long gaited groan the large wound is melted shut.. I re supply the medicomp and attach it to my back slot between my shoulders. I check my weapons and armour system before heading back. I need to speak to Delilah.. I shut the ship down and engage its cloak. But before i head on out i take some rest…

**Delilah..**

After the excitement of having an Alien pin me by my throat i finally remember what i was supposed to do.. Which was call the school about Kalls bullying.. I call them via video link and the headmistress answers, "Aah Delilah Berkley.. It seems there is a problem we must discuss.. Involving your son.."

"Yes Mrs Nevara.. It looks like we must.. I do not appreciate my son being violently attacked by a constant group of bullies. As a mother it is my duty and damn right purpose to protect my children.. I have had this out with you before.. And i want to know exactly what the hell is going on with this.. 'Anti-bullying policy' that's been brought about.. It's getting to the point i have considered sending my son elsewhere." the spindly woman with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes and soft face in her black formal wear with a white blouse clasps her hands together. She clears her throat. "Mrs Berkley.."

"It's Ms Berkley.."

"Alright apologies.. Ms Berkley.. Let me assure you that your children's safety and wellbeing is our top priority. But we can only act on such transgressions when they are brought to us directly.. If your son does not come to us and let us know.. We are none the wiser.. And it appears it happens when there is no witnesses. Now what happened the other day? You daughter defended your son.. Yes she was in some trouble but i will have you know that the boy in question has been suspended and his parents notified that this behaviour is not acceptable. If his behaviour does not improve.. He will be permanently banned and removed from the school.".

I nod quietly. "That will suffice thank you Mrs Nevara.."

"Is there anything else i can help you with Delilah?"

"No, no that will be all thank you.. Good bye.." i disconnect the video link.. Then something hits me.. That alien saw my son injured.. Maybe he thought i was the one who did it? It would explain the way he tensed up when i grabbed Kal.. Fuck he was so tall.. Shit.. Here we go again.. He.. Was.. Just.. An.. ALIEN! I carry on doing odd jobs when i notice everything is quiet.. The kids aren't laughing and joking in the backyard..

"Has somebody pressed the mute button on the terrible two? Hey! Tootsy and wootsy! What are they doing?" i ask myself afterwards.. I go out to the backyard to find them not there but the utility building is open.. "If you are both in there I'm drenching you both with water!" I pick up one of Kaylums super drencher 9000's and fill it with warm water and the water cycler vibrates as the motor inside activates ready to smash the two with water.. "Ten seconds little sprogs! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four! Three!" I walk into the building when they both spin around in shock.. "Out! Now! What on Aurora are you doing?" i aim the water gun at them when they both smile.. It was a devious smile.. Someone just walked over my grave and i have a shiver sent up and down my spine.. "Oh.. There's something behind me isn't there?" I spin around and squirt.. The water jets out and hits nothing but the floor outside.. I turn back around and let out an almost moaned shout of "Oh shit!..!" I squirt.. The huge hulking alien in the mask jumping back when the two little shits jump up and down laughing hysterically..

"What the fuck are you doing back here alien?! Giving me a fucking heart attack!"

"Mom, language!" Kaylum says smiling as wide as my ships wing span..

The alien just stays stood dripping with water.. As the droplets from his mask hit the ground or his chest plate.. It is also then i notice the markings along his chest piece. And mask.. With pale gold accents along the edges.. He is a good seven foot or so tall..

"Why are you back here? And furthermore.. What are you? Do you have a name?"

"Beefeater!" Kaylum shouts almost laughing.. The brute looks back at Kaylum and shakes his head..

"No it's Tumnus!" Elli retorts..

"No it is whatever the guys name is.. Look we got off on the wrong foot before.."

He says nothing but walks past me..

"Well it's going to be polony at this rate.."

I hear the two children snigger and follow him out.. He enters the house.. When the kids jump on the settee.

"Hey! Don't just walk anywhere you please i want a name first mister!" i say as i throw Kaylums drencher down following the three.

He stops at the living room and clicks.. What is that noise for?

"Ze'reikich'ja…" He says.. His voice like.. I can't explain it.. Deep.. Echoey but.. Coarse.. Guttural..

"And you are? Come on tell us.. What are you?"

He turns to me fully his mask slits with a sweeping motion clear and for the first time i see his eyes.. And they are like gorgeous emerald gems.. But with flecks of yellow.. Stunning peepers… like i said before. A pretty alien.. I turn from his calculating gaze when he growls.

"Mom don't look away from him it might be a sign of.. Weakness.." Kaylum says leaning in the settee.. I look him in his green orbs again and he slowly blinks.. "Yautja.."

"Yootcha? Yaaatcha.." Both of the kids say.. He looks at the pair and makes a chuffing trill.. "M-di.. Yah..oot..ja.."

"Wait what is meh deeee."

"Ok alright that's enough! Hey Zerithingeemeebob.. You need to leave right now. I don't feel comfortable with you around my kids.. Come on.. Out.."

"Mooom!" Kaylum moans but he gets the mom stare.. Ellida sits on the couch when i shoo the alien out to have a one oh one with him.. "Come with me.. Please.. I have questions.."

I walk to the utility building and he oddly enough follows me.. We walk in and i sit on the right wing of my ship.. I lean my arms on my knees.. And let in a deep breath.. He leans against the wall arms crossed.. "Can you take your mask off Z.. Can i call you that for short?" He gives me a dive of his head. "Sei-i.."

"English.. You spoke it before.. Look.. Can you tell me what you are doing here? I understand you were injured.. And I'm so truly sorry for hurting you further, but it isn't everyday i get a creature that makes kratu look like monitor lizards.. And i just panicked.. Was you going to hurt me?"

He trills at the question.. And shakes his head.. "M-di.."

"What is that no?"

"Yes.." he takes off his mask and it makes a clicking sound.. Admittedly my heart jumped several beats.. Actually no.. It flew out of the roofing windows.. Seeing everything move was absolutely terrifying but at the same time.. Strangely.. Eerie.. But.. Could i say.. Interesting? His head wound seems to be melted shut causing his maroon pattern to become deformed slightly.. I jump off and walk just a little bit closer.. "So.. Yautja.. What did you come back for? I doubt it was for the steaks or company.."

"Your ship.." i let out a laugh.. "Ahh you see it's not for sale. It isn't even finished and even if it was.. You'd have to get to know me way better than this to ask for my ship.. You won't even fit into it you are huge!" he growls and it sends a vibration into the pit of my stomach..

"Ok.. Why do you want my ship? Why don't you steal one from the city? You have a cloak.. Use it.."

He moves away from the wall uncrossing his arms. And approaches me.. "I need herox for my ship.. I need your ship to retrieve herox from a planetoid 853 light seconds away.." he brings up his right gauntlet pressing on the blue display and a blue map of the system blinks into existence. A yellow flashing with runes shows the planetoid he is talking about..

"Look.. I'd love to help.. But i can't.. If anyone finds out about you.." He barks and turns away from me his black appendages waving as he does so and walks away..

"Will you listen to me?! Hey!" I storm after him when he barks with a dry growl turning towards me tensed tighter than a coiled tensile suspension.. His hooded brow frowned and his mandibles flared, his eyes almost.. Burning.. His gaze sears into my soul and it is terrifying. I back off when he carries on walking towards me until i find myself bunched into the desk..

"I'm listening.. Delilah.." he stops and i remain locked on his gaze.

"It will take me years to finish this ship Z.. It needs a systems flush. And re-circuit.. Fuel lines aren't even in place.. Nothing works.. It is just a shell.." he turns around and roars.. Ramming his arms down with clenched fists. "Pauk!" It makes me shudder.. I don't need him to floor me to realise.. He is something to be feared.. I have never heard of a.. Yautja before.. I slowly walk up to him as he leans on the wing of the ship just staring out of the open doors..

"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"I don't remember.."

I frown.. "You.. Don't remember? How hard did you hit your head?"

"Hard enough.."

"Look.. If you want to help me build my ship fine.. If you need it badly, but i am setting a few rules.."

He lets out a huffing chuff..

"Don't give me that.. Rule one.. Don't you EVER.. EVER.. Put my kids at risk.. Or i will fuck you up.. Warrior or no.."

His mandibles twitch as i say this..

"Rule two.. At night.. If you can't or don't want to run back and forth to your ship you can stay here.. In this building to sleep.. If you go into the house you can only stay downstairs don't ever go upstairs." he slowly nods..

"And rule three.. Don't go breaking anything.. Don't get noticed by anyone.. If the USM find out about you.. You will get captured.. I can't help you there.." he growls.. "USM.." He says with vehemence..

"Have you ran into them before?" he shakes his head.. "It sounds.. Familiar.."

"Ok.. rule four if you can hunt.. Do so.. I can provide for you but.. You have to help out once in a while.. Call it earning your keep while you are in residence here.."

"I understand.."

"Well now that's out of the way.. Welcome to casa de Berkley.. Yautja.." i hold out my hand to him.. He looks then shakes my hand.. Its huge.. But smooth.. Slightly warm.. But not clammy.. I smile.

"First handshake with an Alien.."

"Indeed."

"I was referring to myself Zerri.."

He lets out a huffy.. Laugh? It sounded like rapid clicking.. I make my way out then tell the sprogs the good news.. The Yautja can stay.. For now.. Who knows he could prove to be helpful.. They are both watching the screen when I tap Kaylum on the shoulder.

"What was you going to ask about the alien before when i said no?"

He turns his head.. "Can we keep him?"

I give him a nod.. When he jumps up and down on the settee.. "Ah ah!" i say holding a finger up to the pair of them..

"There will be a few new rules.. One, he can enter the house only during the day and not ever upstairs.."

"But mom.. He needs to clean himself! We do, so he has to!" Kaylum says with raised brows making three wrinkles along his forehead, I roll my eyes.. "I'll sort something out.. Rule two.. Neither of you sneaking off in the middle of the night to disturb him. And three.. Don't do anything that will anger him.. His a huge alien.. Not a toy, not a pet.. Treat him with respect.. And dare i say.. Dignity." i see Ellidas eyes light up as her eyes follow someone behind me.. With my finger still in the air i see Zerri walking around just exploring.. My eyes bulge slightly. At the sight of his sword on his back.. "Zerri.. Rule five, big guy.. No.. Weapons in the house.. Lest you accidently blow a hole in my beautiful walls.." i say calmly.. He gives me an affirmed nod.. And releases his cannon like weapons on his shoulder frame. His sword.. Then his disc item.. He stops as i interrupt him at his gauntlets.. Are those weapons? You can keep those on.."

He lowers his arms and we all shudder at the loud 'Tssing!' as two large wrist blades shoot out from either wrist.. Both as long as my whole arm with a jagged design.

I lower my finger.. "Ahh.."

Elli sniggers. "At least he is honest mom.."

"That he is.." i watch as he walks past me and places the weapons in my hidden wall..

He clicks at the two children.. And waggles a finger at them.. "Dangerous.."

I point to them.. And in a growly voice i say "Stay away from that wall! Or Zerri will eat you!"

"Could you eat Elli first Zerri? She's a big meany.."

He shakes his head with a clicking laugh and walks around.. I am surprised by his size because he is really quiet.. Maybe body language depends on what they feel.. I catch his markings on the back of his arms and daydream.. "Don't.. Do that.." I am snapped out of it as i see him staring at me fully turned.. Head straight.. "Do what.. I was thinking about tomorrow.."

"Deceit."

Elli laughs and Kaylum walks up to Zerri..

"Kaylum.." he says holding out his tiny hand.

He crouches down. And shakes his hand.

"Gkaun-yte.. Kaykum.."

"Faaaww what did you just say? Is that your language?"

He gives Kaylum a nod "Sei-i.."

"Did you say Hello and yes?"

Zerri nods again..

"I just learned some yaacha lingo!"

Elli approaches and bows her head.. "Ellida." i smile.. In a matter of one day.. My two children have met a new friend in the form of another species.. It is then i wonder.. Are all yautja like this? Are they hunters? Or even predators? Who knows.. But apart from our outburst earlier today.. He seems.. Friendly.. A little unpredictable.. Maybe.. But i have a feeling.. Once i established the boundaries he will follow them.. This is my family. My kids lives matter to me, his does not.. I know it sounds mean and barbaric but it is the truth.. He is my guest but.. I don't know him at all.. A sudden thought hit me again.. Will we get to know each other better? What impact will he have on the kids? I watch as Kaylum.. In his strange way.. Interacts with the huge, mountain.. No.. Fear.. And the yautja appreciates it.. The way he makes subtle noises.. I'm sure in time i will figure it out.. But right now, I'll let him stay in the house.. I blink.. "Right, where was i? Ahh yes.." I begin to do the laundry taking the kids laundry boxes then heading to the washer i put all loads in then set the cycle going, it's a modest machine opening at the front then adding the detergent to the draw then when the wash cycle is finished the dryer mode begins.. Simple and easy. As the doors are open due to the heat, i hear the two kiddos splashing around in the pool when i do the plates and dishes, i place them on the orange drying rack and then i wonder about the aliens home planet? Is it like ours? Is it a war torn mess? Jiminy, Delilah.. But he is a different race after all, can't help to think about it..

After i finish the crockery i give the floor a good clean hoovering and mopping the whole first floor. And just for a split second.. It was like normal.. No yautja.. Just me and the kids.. Once that is done i decide to sort the upstairs out, cleaning the bathroom… it is then i have an idea.. The bathroom downstairs.. Sure it's smaller.. But it has a shower.. A basin as well.. And.. Another thought just hit me.. Bathroom breaks.. "Oh.. No.. Don't even go there woman.. These toilets won't hold anything he bangs out.. Uh uh…" i say to myself.. I stop what i am doing and go round to the utility room of the house and move all the boxes and other unwanted items that barricade the not used downstairs restroom.. And open the door.. Needless to say its spotless.. It was used only a few times but i still give it a once over listening to my music, i am bent down to pick up the mat when a foot hoofs me in the back side.. There is a Thwap followed by Kaylum laughing and running off. "Right you little scud! C'mere!" I scramble after him and he runs around the living room and kitchen trying to escape. I grab a white sheet and cover him with it. His giggling becoming more breathy as i tickle him as he falls to the floor in a heap kicking out. I tickle his front and pull away the sheet revealing his smiling face as he laughs more.. "Sorry but i couldn't resist.. It's sooo big!"

"Oh i have a big butt do i?!"

"It's equatorial sized! Would take 5 years to walk along it!" he barely manages to get the last half of his sentence out as i tickle his sides making him squirm..

"Zerri could.. Could la.. Land hi.. Shi..!"

He can't hold his words as i laugh while tickling him more making him curl up crying with laughter. I get up and as he recovers i slap his backside.. "Cheeky little critter." i say turning back to my cleaning of the downstairs bathroom. With no further interruptions i finally make it that bit more presentable by getting rid of the barricade and leaving the door slightly ajar. I go to the pool to see Elli swimming while Zerri is nowhere to be seen which probably explains why Kaylum decided to have a moment. "Ell where has the yautja gone?" She stops "I think he went to go look for some food.. I heard a loud rumble.. Must have been his stomach." She says with a slight humming laugh as she says the last part. "Ok.."

"Mom, he is so.. Cool.. He.." She leans in and i walk closer kneeling down at the walkway of the pool, "Remember that story I'm writing? He reminds me of.. My character.. Only i might.. Change it to a he instead.. It is strange.. And Kaylum? Wanting to see an alien and gets his wish?" I nod to her.. "Do what you want with your story hun.. And yeah. Kaylum gets his wish, but sooner or later.. He has to go so don't get too attached.. Ok?!" she give me a fervent nod and smiles. "Alright mom.."

She swims back and i leave her to it.

I walk across the way and enter the utility building to work on the ship, i leave the doors closed but leave the entrance door open.. Just in case Zerri returns.. I am scrubbing the systems one by one and finally fire up the console.. The red and green display lights up but then shuts down as expected.. "Shit.." i power up the system again so i can at least have my lighting when i get the fright of my life…

"Jeeeebaassss!" Do you want a knuckle sandwich Zerri?! How do you do that?!"

"Ancient Chinese secrets.."

"I didn't know you come packaged with something called sense of humour squib.."

His massive frame takes up almost the whole area.. And i squeeze past him.. He is undeniably warm.. But something else.. I swear i felt.. A shock coming from him.. A slight tingling.. Maybe i brushed his armour.. I use both arms to use the clamp which seems to be the problem. Everytime the system wipes it resets.. Only it is a bastard to reset.. It's supposed to be.. I pull down when it stops a quarter of a way.. "Come on you mother...fffff…"

I let go and wobble my arms.. I give it another go.. Again it goes quarter of a way.. It jams.. I put my feet against the wall and pull but my hands slip and i fall back.. "Oh for fuck sake!" it is now stuck in the quarter position.. I start kicking the switch but it still doesn't budge like a stubborn twat wanting to be difficult. I swipe my auburn fringe and look at Zerri who was watching me with a cocked head.. I was expecting him to laugh when i fell on my backside but no..

"Could you try and release the switch Z?"

He grasps the clamp with one hand.. And.. He made it look like it wasn't jammed at all.. Like i was lying.. He resets the clamp to its original position then the lighting fades back on..

"Nice mitts Z! Thank you!"

He nods and i return to the console and retry the flush. By not using the same route i used before.. It works and as i type away i feel.. Zerri directly behind me as he watches me type code to make sure the ship doesn't conk out mid calculation.. It is then that i get a whiff of something familiar.. Demitev.. He.. Wasn't hunting.. He was.. Cleaning himself up in the.. Downstairs bathroom.

"Was it adequate for your colossal size?" I ask with a smile.. Still typing..

"Sei-i.. A little small but i manage.."

"Good.. The one downstairs is your area.. You know.. I'd really.. Like to umm.. Get to know your species.. Like what makes you tick.. Are you a hunter race? A predatory race? I get that sense from the weapons you carry.. The way you move.."

He lets out a grumbled.. Throaty.. Warble.. It sounded.. Reptilian.. I can't even begin to explain the noises he makes but i can somehow tell when it's.. Regard.. Anger or.. Question.. And right now it's.. Regard.. There is bleeping and the screen flashes complete, i decide not to tamper with it but as i turn.. "Zerri.."

He's gone.. Though he was just behind me.. How does he do that? It is fecking scary.. It was strange i still felt his unmistakable presence.. Is he having.. An effect on me or is it just nerves secretly playing with me? I think it's just nerves.. He still has that unpredictability about him.. But i want to know more.. No.. He is having an effect on me.. Creepy alien yautja..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

Once her question hits me, i am hit by a vivid memory.. I'm.. Of a different species.. I'm human.. With.. Ghardeh again.. Watching her put in commands on her ships navigation.. She turns to me as i asked what was wrong.. She shows me the scorpions previous jumps to find we are going in a u turn. I silently move away from Delilah, to get out of this tiny environment.. I hear her say my name as i leave the door of the building. Several more memories hit me.. I look to see Danny run towards me.. But it flickers between Danny and Kaylum..

"Danny? Who is Danny Zerri?" My head pounds and i move away..

"Are you alright?!"

In a beat I'm sprinting trying to get away from the family.. But i hear Kaylum follow me on a floating creation.. I run and take to the trees cloaking.. "Zerri come back! Where are you going?!"

He knows he's not supposed to be going near this area yet he carries on regardless.. Not realising i have stopped and crouched in one of the trees above him.. Memories leak into my thoughts.. They are disturbed by howls and groans nearby.. I switch view modes to see three Large wolf-like creatures with. Fungus and growths covering their backs running towards Kaylum..

"Pauk.."

As they close in i land with an explosion of leaves, in front of Kaylum as he notices the creatures land on a log to his left.

"Zerri.. They don't look friendly.."

I clench my fists and stance with my left arm ready.. As they circle the pair of us..

I let out a bark as one of them snarls showing glistening silvery teeth.. I sense Kaylum take a breath as behind me one of the creatures dives for Kaylum..

"Drop.." i say to him.. As he bends his knees to hit the floor i grab the creature and throw it into the tree with a roar snapping its spine and ribs in one side. Two left and another latches onto my back it bites into my armour with little effect and i slam it into the ground and punch its head before kicking it across the floor causing a swirl of dirt leaves and a trail.. The final one and Kaylum gets on his hover device and tries to escape.. The wolf creature follows him as i twist and launch forward.. Both are no match for my speed and i dive on top of the wolf creature.. I wrestle it to the ground and pull its jaw wide open snapping it then breaking its neck.. It flops to the ground. Making a gargled throaty noise before i ram my fist to its head.. Killing it. Kaylums face is full of both.. Fear.. But excitement.. "That was so cool! But scary! Can we do that again?" I huff and grab the wolf creature.. "M-di.." i say while hoying the creature over my shoulder..

"Where are you taking that thing?" He asks.. "We can use the meat.."

His eyes widen.. "We haven't tried a Wuldren before! Wait till mom hears about this!"

"Bad idea.. You are not supposed to be here.. You will get in much trouble.."

"And you are a Bad Star.. I didn't do anything you killed them.."

**Delilah…**

"Elli have you seen either Kaylum or Zerri?" i ask her as i walk past to get a glass of juice.. "No.. Maybe Zerri changed his mind and went to cook him?"

I tut at Ellida, "Ellida… Don't say things like that.."

She smiles.. "Ok so i have made changes to my character.. She is now a he.. With deep maroon markings.. And.." I let out an unexpected and unintentional laugh..

"Moom! Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry sweet pea it is just.. I like how Zerri has swayed your character design.. Have i made the right choice letting him stay?"

"Mom.. How many people can you say has said.. So yeah I'm living with an Alien who makes a kratu look like.. A pet woggy or something.. He's.. Really.. Cool.. I wonder how old he is? Is he a parent himself? How many.. Yeah.. This is getting weird.. Maybe we should mind our own business.. Maybe… We could find out?"

I nod clinking the glass.. "Do you.. Ever feel.. Edgy around him? Or.. Calm?" i scooch round and sit with Ellida.. She blinks.. "Isn't it weird? Two days.. And.. Yeah.. I do.. You?"

I give her a subtle nod.. "Yeah.. He is.. One of a kind.."

"Yeah and you SHOT him.. Aaaaagghhh.." Elli says quietly with a laugh and makes a padoo sound like the ejector.. I laugh when we both hear Kaylum run in with slaps of his footwear from the back.. He kicks them off and jumps on the settee…

"Kaylum no jumping on the settee!" i say tapping him at the back of the head.

Ellida and i both see Zerri.. With a Wuldren over his shoulder.. I point several times waving my finger from the corpse to Zerri.. "Where and when.. Did you get that?"

"Several minutes ago.. Helping Kaylum escape.."

My eyes narrow to Kaylum.. "Zerri you spoilsport tell tale nitpicking scud! I didn't mean to go that far out i was trying to find him! Three Wuldren ambushed me.. But Zerri landed in front of me and was like.. Wuuhh! And killed them by throwing them into trees and.. Snapping their spines and stuff! It was naaasty! He's a predator!"

I squeeze my eyes with my index finger and thumb.. "Kaylum what have i said about going beyond the wall?"

"I won't do it again.. It's scary out there.."

"Ok Zerri.. Put it.. On the island.. I'll go online and see how to cook a Wul…" he doesn't.. Instead he takes one of his gauntlets and leaves..

"I so want to see him skin that thing!"

Kaylum says diving off the settee.

"Yep me too!" Ellida says closing down her pad and leaping over the back.. And curiously.. I would also like to see how a yautja skins a kill.. We are no strangers to skinning for our meat we do it on a weekly basis. So none of us are squeamish.. He aims his armed wrist and fires something at the floor.. He then fires something else into the lip of the roof of the utility building.. Then i see it.. A snare.. Only he ties up its front and hind paws in a stretched out layout then reaches for his boot.. It is then when he presses a button on the side of his boot, a concealed dagger.. Slots out it makes a vibrating wail and the design is almost tribal.. A very sexy dagger.. With a red gem at the hilt.. On either side.. "Thought i said no weapons Zerri?" he turns holding it reversed as if not to threaten me.. "Not a weapon krit.."

"What's a kreet Zerri?" Kaylum asks.. Blinking.. I hear Zerri let out a throaty laugh.. Then delicately skins the animal like a fine craft.. From belly to broken jaw he slits then pulls the fur away revealing the red and white meat.. With so little blood.. I was half expecting him to savagely calve, slice and dice.. But no.. He even neatly folds up the fur gently like he is taking great care and due attention.. This species is truly a remarkable race.. Damn it i want to know more! After an intense session of skinning with Ze'rethingymeebob. We helped separate white meat and red meat and after finding several recipes on how to cook a Wuldren, we settled on one that didn't require exotic butters, alien bollocks or kratu phlegm.. Ok, the last two was a joke but disgusting i know.. Sorry..

I gently fry the meat and add the stated ingredients, and while I'm doing so i turn to see Ellida talking to Zerri about her story.. I smile and lean against the sink while just.. Observing.. There is something very.. Visceral about him but at the same time.. Calm.. Collected.. When he first woke i was expecting to be meet the dragon upstairs.. But.. From the get go he has shown.. An incredible amount of.. Calm.. No that's not the word.. Genuinity there is no lie between what he feels and how he conveys it.. If he is angry you know.. If he is questioning.. You know.. So he does have empathy possibly sympathy.. He does possess emotion.. There is subtle hints in the way he moves or looks at you or.. Makes a sound.. And here i am still trying to figure out why I'm so damn interested.. But there is no mistake about it.. I am interested.. But is he in the same boat? Do we as humans interest him? Maybe.. Hard to tell.. But i watch how he interacts with my eldest, crouched beside her as she is sat on the floor in front of the settee.

Kaylum is upstairs playing in his room.

My daughter is quietly talking to the yautja like he is her friend and as a mother that's heart-warming.. In two days an extraterrestrial has found his way into our life.. She is explaining who her new alien warrior is and what he does, which come to think about it is very similar to how maybe a yautja is? I turn to stir the hodge podge and take a slight taste to make sure it doesn't taste like ass.. Yet it tasted amazing.. I turn and get another fright as the yautja is stood behind me looking at the pot.

"You keep on like this I'm going to shove this spoon up your ass! Stop doing that.."

He lets out a rumbled laugh with a trilling. And shakes his head while making his way outside. I blow out a breath and check the downstairs bathroom to see how much of a mess he made.. I open the door and my mouth drops..

It is spotless.. No water on the floor.. No grime.. Nothing.. Is he human on the inside or something? He treats a woman's home like it should be.. I smile and close the door when i hear the thudding footsteps of Kaylum,

"Do you want a monkey with that elephant you noisy shit?" i ask..

"No I am the monkey i wouldn't mind a banana!"

"How about a slap?"

"No thanks just a banana.."

With a snort i turn to the grub and stir until the meat is nice and brown then add it to the rest of the hotpot… After several minutes it's ready. I turn to see the living room empty. I walk to the front door and shout.

"Come and get it!"

I place four plates on the island and serve up the meal.. The three enter and the two children sit in the usual spots.. Leaving the big brute to stand beside me. He towers me as i sit opposite the kids. And he looks down picks up the fork.. I dart my eyes to the kids when they are watching Z eating with mouths wide open..

"Eat up you two it's rude to stare. He's just eating like the re-.."

I stop and look up at him.. And i just stare at him like the kids.. As he eats his mandibles help the food enter his mouth as he chews.. He stops to look at all three of us.. He lowers his fork.

"Rude.. To stare.."

I let out a laugh and we all carry on.

We all go for seconds because it was so damn good and i decide to freeze the rest for another time, after i finish the washing up the terrible two help with putting everything away while the yautja looks at the various photos on the wide pillar that's just to the right with a T junction left heading to the room with the washer and back door and the right that loops round to the stairs. Once he has analysed them all he stands at the front door.. With his arms crossed. I decide to sort out the weapon stash wall. It opens up showing my LS assault rifle, my pulse ejector, my GK377 handgun and my FJ2 mk2 shotgun.. Along with boxes of ammunition. With his very alien weaponry.. Apart from the sword.. Its white scabbard is immaculate and the white hilt has an ergonomic grip but has a wolf engraved on the end.. "May i take a look Ze'rei?"

I ask looking at him.

He bows his head.. The sword is almost as long as i am tall but is incredibly light to hold.. It looks to follow a katana style blade.. Built for a yautja.. I take the scabbard and as i unsheath the blade, it scrapes smoothly out with a very light vibration of metal.. The detail is absolutely stunning.. The blade itself is smooth and incredibly sharp but the opposite side behind the blade it is serrated. From the tip of the blade on either side there is an engraved pattern with intricate markings like a wave that curls half way down the blade. Then in red markings there is what appears to be a message in the yautja language. I can see my own reflection it is so polished.. "What does it say Z?"

He walks up to me relaxed and points.

"When my last breath has been taken, i hope that i will have lived. And stood for what i believe in."

"And this small part here?"

I point to the red markings just above the guard at the hilt on the left side of the blade..

He makes a croaky.. Clicky warble and i can't tell his emotion because his mask slits are black..

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.. My.. Old name.."

"You have two names?"

He.. Jolts.. Like something just hit him.. He holds out his hand.. And i sheath the blade and hand it over.. He takes it and without saying a word.. He leaves for the utility building and closes the door.. I watch him enter the building then closes all of the doors.. I get the feeling i have upset him, which i absolutely had no intention but he showed no hostility.. I fold my arms and just close the wall up the kids are up stairs getting ready for bed. After i watch several hours of Ebony.. My favourite entertainment series. I go to bed turning out all the lights.. I give the utility building a glance out of my bedroom window as i open it then tuck myself in.. I close my eyes..

Sometime later..

I hear something, i open my eyes.. It is Ze'reikich'ja.. He is shouting.. But it is more of an.. Emotional shout.. I hear him shout "Ghardeh! Ell se set'eska!"

I shudder at his roaring.. I don't need a translator to tell he is deeply upset.. I sit up.. Then i hear the door of the utility open then hear the thumping as he runs.. I don't get up to see where he goes.. But i feel like i may have caused that moment of grief.. And it makes me feel bad.. What has happened in this guys life? Should i ask him? It's none of my business.. But maybe.. It was the photos.. Does he or did he have a family? Was this.. Ghardeh his.. Wife.. Or.. Mate of some kind? I feel a slight tear.. Why am i upset? It is nothing to do with me..

I roll over and try and sleep…

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

I sprint towards my ship.. My outburst.. Surely woke up Delilah i didn't mean to but.. A memory.. Something i had done.. Broke me.. I remembered the war.. Ghardeh my mate and i were defending our position when the matriarch of the black sun clan hijacked my mind.. And in the confusion.. I attacked Ghardeh.. I couldn't hold the position but Ghardeh told me to fall back as she armed her bomb trying to do what she could.. It took 4 yautja to drag me back.. I punched one of the yautja so hard i snapped his neck.. The rest is foggy.. I remember being chased.. It seems i have given my tail the slip once i jumped.. I make my way to the ship when i enter the ready room.. The old Photo of Ghardeh and i along with the rest of the family.. Before the war.. Ki'xal.. Our son.. Who sacrificed himself smashing his ship into the dreadnaught.. Blowing both ships up.. Then it hits me.. Delilah.. Where is her mate? Is he alive? Are they separated?

I sleep on the bed in comfort knowing i won't disturb anyone.. Yet it doesn't stop the recurring nightmares..

* * *

**Author note: Chapter two and it seems we get some info about our alien! Will Delilah eventually warm up to Ze'reikich'ja? Will he eventually warm up to Delilah? We will see! The next chapter will be up on 9/Apr. As i am working on my other story both stories will have staggered updates weekly. Thanks for reading! Fare thee well!**

**P.s Danny, Nina, and in later chapters, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle are Werewolfbleu's (My besty!) characters from her previous stories. I have a long standing previous story arch with them in other stories I have written. But in this story they are memories! Just getting it out there to save some confusion! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Close Encounter.**

**Delilah…**

I open my eyes and see it's drizzling outside. And also the final day of the weekend which means kids go back to school and i go back to work. I work part time, but the wage is decent, working as a patrol officer. Simple work, get the odd scum but you get that anywhere. I work in the main city Sussa In Vordyne. Traffic is usually bad on the first work day.. But hey.. I am immediately hit with the thought of Ze'reikich'ja.. The poor guy.. I really need to apologise to him.. The last thing i need is to be unintentionally upsetting the beaut.. I get sorted then head straight on out. It's early enough that the terrible two won't be up yet.. And i want some real alone time with the yautja.. No.. Not in that way either! I'm not that kind of woman! I just want to talk to him.. Seriously talk to him.. He has admittedly grown on me since yesterday.. But what am i going to do with him while we are all away? I mean i feel like i can trust him.. He's been a real gent so far.. I'll have to talk to him..

I walk to the utility building with confidence.

I knock on the door and say his name. "Ze'reikich'ja are you up?" i slowly enter to see his covers folded over but not here. I enter the ship in case he is tinkering but no.. I turn and leave when i see the yautja just de-cloak, he gives me a subtle nod and slowly walks up to me..

"Are you alright? I heard a commotion last night.."

He trills.. "I'm sorry.. I did not mean to.."

"No.. No don't apologise.. It is me who is sorry.. I brought something up that i shouldn't didn't i?"

He crouches down to my level..

"No.. It was.. My memory.. They are beginning to resurface.. I.. Remembered somebody.. Close to me.."

I walk closer to him and sit down.. He takes off his mask and slots it to the back of his belt..

"Who.. Is Ghardeh.. Z..? Was she a friend? Your.. Mate?"

He nods at the last iteration..

"What.. Happened?"

His gaze.. For the whole entirety of him being here.. Has never faltered.. Yet in this one instance… It leaves my gaze and hits the floor.. A sign of regret? Remorse?"

"Hey…" I inch closer twisting my head under to meet him eye to eye.. He slowly stands up and walks out of the building.. I don't pursue him.. I can tell when someone even an alien wants to be left alone.. I re-enter the house to hear the shower going off in the downstairs restroom. I make some coffee and the terrible two rush down the stairs. As they reach the island i place down several slices of toast and two bowls of cereal. Moments later i see Ze'reikich'ja leave.. I only just noticed that his melted wounds have all healed. Damn he fixes up quickly.. His markings on his head are gorgeous.. Three explosions of deep maroon markings curve in 3 V's along his large forehead.. His emerald green orbs study me as he walks past then, past the pillar he goes to leave then re-enters the utility building. "Right i'm sorting out the ship today will you two be alright if i leave you to your own devices? They both nod.. "Hey you didn't hear.. Anything last night did you?" I ask quietly, they both shake their heads. Both wearing their pyjamas and gowns. Ellidas is purple while Kaylums is Blue. Wearing matching slippers. I head on out and tidy the garden up when i walk to the garage just to the left side of the house which houses my car. A yemen vsd. A sporty but luxurious vehicle. It is silver but the lighting on the hud is blue. The engines also give off a blue light each charge lasts the whole week. I test the engine and when everything checks out i make my way into the utility when i see a sight.. He isn't naked. But he is maintaining his armour. I only see his back as he is using my desk to clean his gear.. I don't mind of course he has shown to respect the house.. The weather outside may be crap but his markings are such a contrast to his cream skin tone very.. Pretty.. His markings on his back start at his large spine and bleed outward towards the sides of his body.. His broad shoulders have clusters of black hardened mottled flecks that are also on his hands and large feet. I see on the back of his foot there is a single horn that's also deep maroon. He is cleaning his chest piece. Which again shows incredible detail.. He finishes with it and sets it down in the corner.

As he turns around the front of him is just as easy on the eyes..

His front is of a cream colour with streaks of deep maroon just at the edges of his chest and torso, his Chest is well chiselled and his abdomen has a strange set of abs that are ribbed diagonally opposed to each other with a thin slit going vertical in the middle.. He seems to be ignoring my gawking.. His wounds on his chest have light scarring and the bite marks on the left of his torso also lightly scarred. As he cleans the boots.. Then his gauntlets.. I lean in to get a better look at the right one when there is a T'ssing! I gasp out loud and jolt back as a wrist blade shoots out.. Then immediately re-enters the housing with a Tshik! Sound. I frown as i see Ze'reikich'ja laughing with a warbled chuffing.. "Asshole!" i shove his arm but not only was it as hard as the four walls within to which we stand in, he didn't move.. Is nothing on him soft?Though i'd expect a warrior race to be a wall of muscle.. This guy takes the cake. I try and claw back some dignity and enter the ship. He was beginning to turn up the room a few degrees. No.. I'm not that type of woman! My mother would.. Well she would question if i was her daughter if i was to ever tell her i had the.. Steam for an alien. Hell if she had seen what i'd just witnessed.. She might be tempted to ask for a bite..

Joke.. She wouldn't..

"Don't.. Come out here.. I am cleaning my lower armour.."

I see his taloned hand hit the ramp button and with a whining the ramp closes then thunks to a locked position..

Great..

"And what if the kids come in?!" i shout.

I don't get an answer but saying that they will be too busy in the pool.

I get to work on the wiring of the ship, i know my way around most civilian and commercial ships, comes with being in the police force, i did a lot of flying back in the day, learning how to replace systems and maintenance on the fly was paramount. So along the way I learned to build a ship from scratch. It is pretty easy but it is getting the parts that is the hard part. It's expensive. And takes a lot of time and patience, but I'm nearly there.. Though a fair few years off from completing the ship. Moments later i hear the ramp lower and hear the clicking of Z.. I look at him to see his wrists are still bare. And get the opportunity to see the structure of his arms which like the rest of him are well honed.. Several veins flow under his inner arm like canals.

"Stop it zabin.." he says..

I let out a snort.. "What can't a girl look once in a while? I'm curious.."

"That's not the kind of attention you want Delilah.. Stop looking your scent betrays your nature.."

"Err what's that supposed to mean Mr hunter? I'm not.. Attracted to you.. At all I'm just.. Curious of your stature is all."

He leans forward and lets in a breath..

"M-di.."

"Are you calling me a liar headasshole? I will throw a wobbly mister!"

"Bring it.."

I grab a tool.. A spanner and hold it up..

"You asked for it scud muffin.."

Before i get to bring it down he grabs my hands with one giant hand and lifts me up.. There is a grab pole that's vertical behind me when he grabs it with my legs between his large forearm and lifts higher.. I am eye level with him.. His mandibles so close i feel like if he wanted to he could poke my eyes out.. He clicks several times.. Held in this position he isn't letting up.. His arms not even tense.. Yet feel like i'm sat on a log.. The wrong way.. As he begins to let go i feel the muscle in his forearm between my legs shift as he lets go and then slowly drops me down taking the spanner.. "Not a fair fight, not in a mile."

"You could have gone easy on me you twerp." i say with a smile.. "Maybe.."

He hands me back the spanner..

"Now.. What are we doing on this ship today?" he asks.

"Connections.. And a long talk my scaly friend.." i say.. He gives me a short nod..

"I shall begin at the cockpit.."

He walks to the cockpit section and walks to the small console, his huge frame takes up the entire area.. And begins work immediately. i carry on with the wiring on the right.

"So.. How old are you Z? Are you young? Middle aged? What does your own planet look like? And do you have children?" I quietly whisper "The lucky yautja.."

"My age is 288 years.. And my homeworld Maia is much like this one but much larger.. I am young in yautja years. And i had a son.."

My gaze leaves my work, and i see Z working away. "I'm sorry.. I did it again.."

He trills.. "Enough about this one, what about Delilah and the male in the photos who is absent here?"

My gaze hits him like a homing missile, no.. It is fair.. I'm asking about his personal life.. He may ask also.. I find my opportunity to break the ice with him.. As much as this is going to sting.. "That male was my husband, or my mate in your eyes.. He is dead.."

I see his arms lower and his head..

He turns to me with a slight form of regret.. "It's fine.. I asked about your personal life.. Garrett was his name.." I stop what I'm doing and sit in the pilot chair and face him.. He crouches down.. "This planet was very dangerous it still is, everything here wants to snag a meal even the plant life, one fateful day ten or so years ago. My husband was infected with sporepox, a virus that ate away at the brain.. The second year he had escaped quarantine and made his way home.. At that time we three was inoculated so were immune to the contagious horrible virus that turned my husband into a mess.. I couldn't risk him harming my babies at the time so i sent him out into the forest where i.."

I still hear the gunshot as i shot him..

"I shot him.. In.. The head.. He was too far gone.. Luckily the kids were far too young to understand. But i still tell them.. What a wonderful person he was.. We met in my policing years. He'd be a regular trucker in space I'd be protecting to and from the systems.. Eventually we blossomed from there and once i found out i was pregnant with Elli i quit. To be a mom.."

I nod to myself and i see Z crouched regarding me with a cocked head to the side.. "Anyway it has just been me and the kids ever since, no dates no boyfriends.. I can't risk that pain a second time.." i say turning back to my work after moving back over..

He lets out a low slow clicking as if to decide..

"Ghardeh was my mate, i met her when i was human.."

My body shudders. And i drop my wire strippers.. "Di.. Did i just hear you correctly?! You were HUMAN?! No… No you are playing with me.. Don't be like that.." i say looking round the corner but he stops working and turns…

"I am telling the truth.. I was human before i became a yautja, it was a great gift bestowed upon me.. I was 27 when i met Ghardeh, she saved me from sovereign ic'jit on a rotting planet, she had lost her children and tribe so she hunted those who took everything away.. She later accepted me to be her bloodkin. Which was the start of our relationship.. She saw much of herself in me at the time.. Two years we worked on the relationship.. With varying degrees of success of course.. Later we enter a cave.. An Alien race known as the Deuanali hijacked my mind and had me attack my family.. When i recovered i noticed i had an elemental power known as sol.. I could create anything i wished but later found out it was killing me. So Ghardeh had me go through a blood transfusion.. It is then her blood stopped me from dying and fixed much of my ailments. However.. I began to have black outs.. It seemed slowly but surely a yautja side was surfacing.. A side effect of having a yautjas blood in me.. It also expanded my life expectancy.. But eventually.. My body was giving up.. Ghardeh.. Not wanting to lose her longest lived with mate.. Convinced me to go through the procedure of being stripped of my humanity and turned into a yautja.. A great honour in their eyes.. They saw my strength, commitment and skill as a human.. And so.. Here i stand.. During my human years.. Ghardeh and i somehow.. Created a son.. Ki'xal.. He died during the war.. He smashed his ship along with a bomb to destroy a mothership so we didn't die after we ended the war.. Many of my friends have died.. Including Ghardeh.."

He lets out a saddened trill..

"Holy shit Z… What a life.. I mean.. Exciting for sure.. But also.. I'm sorry about your friends and family..

And how on earth.. In fact nevermind.. I don't think i want to know that part.. Were there others like you and her at the time? Pairings i mean? Yautja and human?"

"Many.. More than you would believe.."

I nod and carry on with my work..

"So.. Are you a human body inside that body like a symbiote or something? Are you like a man in a mech suit?"

I hear his chuff warbled laugh..

"I am 100% Yautja now.. The machine used strips you down.. Then modifies your body. It is a very very complicated procedure.. Anything and everything can go wrong only i had two combining factors.. One i had Ghardehs blood.. And two i was ascendant.. With the sol power.."

"Can you still set things on fire?"

"No.. I sacrificed the power to kill the matriarch of the enemy clan.. She couldn't handle two powers at once so it tore her apart.."

"Oh.. Well it was for the best.."

"Indeed.. But is also means i am no longer ascendant, which means i can die.."

We carry on with the wiring when eventually we call it a day.. As i leave i hold Ze'reikich'ja's arm as he walks past. "What was your human name?"

He clicks and turns to me fully.

"Shane Hunter Dixon.."

I smile.. "That's a lovely name.. Shane.. Why…" i let out a sigh.." Nevermind.."

He walks on by. "As you wish.."

He takes his gauntlets and we notice it is sunny outside.. We leave the utility building and my hands are marked with scratches. From fiddling with wiring all day. I see Elli and Kaylum playing with their wooden swords. In the garden.. It is then i see Zerri.. Stop and watch.. I like the way his head slants to one side when he regards something then holds his attention on it.. He sees me smiling then snorts walking into the house..

"God he is so alien.." i say to myself.

I watch as Elli throws Kaylum to the floor then stands over him. "Yield buttercup.."

"Not fair you cheated!" Kaylum whines. Getting up.

I see Z come back out and stands beside me. When Kaylum looks..

"Why don't you go up against someone 60 million times stronger and taller than you?"

"Mom is not six-.." She stops realising who he meant. She stiffens up and waves her hair.. "He can try! I have the grace of a thousand birds!"

I feel Z's rumbled laugh and he approaches Kaylum taking the sword and stands opposite my daughter.

"Go easy on her.." i say with a hint of caution..

He nods.. She stances with both arms around the handle. Where Z stands with it level not stanced at all..

She moves in as she strikes out, he deflects her strike and her arm flies out wide. She goes for him again but he parries causing her to stumble forward. She restances and with a girly roar she swipes left then right twisting her arms down then as she swings round to strike vertically downward Z grabs the weapon and holds her arm locked.. "Ok you lose!" I say.. Z lets go and Elli smiles.. "I felt that.. It was good.. You try mom!"

"What? No! I'm no good at swordplay.."

"Liar! Zz she is very good at swordplay.. She had swords and she used to practice with them so she is able to wield it." Kaylum says.. The little shit.. Spill all my secrets why don't you..

"Go on mom if i did it then you can sissy."

"Ffffbbb" i say walking towards my daughter. I snatch the wooden weapon from her grasp and she laughs standing next to her little brother. "Alright three.. Two one.. Go!"

I see Ze'reikich'ja tense up almost like a memory hit him but he flicks the sword in his wrist for comfort. God his armour is beautiful.. But so is his.. Never.. Mind.. I move around him and he slowly arches his back. Like a hunter ready to pounce its prey. He slowly stances.. Legs in a 90°degree stance.. The wooden weapon level horizontally facing me but his left arm slightly bent but his hand in a clawed manner.. I'm getting the real deal.. And I'm getting unnerved.. He's a mountain.. No.. He won't hurt me he's just showing his prowess which leaks all over him.. He is the predator and i am his prey.. Fuck that.. I'm the predator he's my prey! I frown and strike out i am much faster than my kiddos and he doesn't even flinch just blocks my strike and blocks again.. Then again.. Holy shit i can't even get a strike in on him he is FAST. It is then his turn and with clicking he swipes quick and short.. But i swear he has tempered his strikes because even though they are just a blur as they connect its very soft.. And it's hard to believe.. I'm watching his strikes and blocking but i realise i have been backing into the wall and shed.. He has me cornered and he gets way.. Waaay too close.. And he is warm.. His eye slits shift showing his green eyes.. But something is different.. They are missing the yellow flecks they once had.. Maybe it's the proximity.. Something.. Is strangely calming with him.. Then in an instance he moves away.. But it's in the manner he moved away that.. Sent my heart fluttering.. It was wholly predatory.. He slowly turns his back to me and walks back to the kids throwing the wooden creation to Kaylum.

He turns to me.. "Come on.."

Predator jerk.. I think.. I walk up to him and subtly tap his arm with the weapon then smile.. But something happens and it makes the kids laugh.. But me shout.. He shoves me hard knocking me over but he let out what i believe was a playful snarl.. I roll on my back to see him leant into me.. "That's it.." i grab his mask and try to pull it off but he grabs my arm and growls.

"M-di.."

"Fine.." instead i try and squirm away but he grabs my ankles with one giant hand and he drags me back.

"No!"

I try and claw myself away but he does it once more and the kids are having a ball the little shits..

He lets me up and picks up each of the kids unexpectedly causing them to scream.. He has each in one giant hand.. We all weigh so insignificantly to him.. Or maybe it's the gravity.. I run and clamp onto his back playfully.. How in the world did i get into the whole.. Playing with an Alien thing is beyond me.. But he has shown incredible restraint so far.. I can't get my arms around his neck.. He lets the kids go and reaches round i feel a grip on my ankle then I'm ripped off i feel being dragged along the floor then I'm held upside down.. My top trailing up i make it my priority to keep my top from flashing.. "Please don't drop me Z.." he looks at the kids and as he laughs i feel the vibration roll from his chest down his arm down my leg and to my chest.. He walks with me dangling when i realise where he is taking me.. "No! Nasty alien!" I flail at thin air when he dangles me over the pool.. But looks at the man cannon.. "Nooo don't do it i implore you!" i wail, the kids are laughing hard. He plonks me head first into the cannon then I'm launched with a womanly scream into the pool.. As i surface i hear the echoey sharp guttural laugh of the yautja and i swim to the side of the pool.. He walks over and holds out a hand. "Apologies Delilah.." I take his hand and he helps me out.. No he doesn't, he throws me back in.. A wave of water explodes from my back and over my hair and face. And the laughter coming from the kids is monstrous..

But Ze'reikich'jas laugh is just the best.. His shoulders heaving up and down.. As he does so.

He holds out his hand again.

"If you throw me back in ape i will shoot you with the ejector again!"

He holds out his hand palm facing down so i can latch on. No..

He just torpedoes me underwater.. I shout and scream underwater as i swim up and scramble out when he is nowhere to be seen..

"Z that ejector is calling t-" I feel an invisible force pick me up and as i fly through the air.. "Z I'm gonna ki-"

I let out a scream of playful anger as i see him de-cloak slapping his knees as the kids are on the floor crying with laughter. I get out of the pool and squelch towards the towering brute and I slap his forearm.. "Bad yautja!" i say laughing but he stops abruptly.. In that instance i feel the happiness slip from him like water from a waterproof coat.. He nods to me holding my shoulder as he passes the kids finally recovering from their fits of laughter. The Yautja comes out with a towel and i take it from him, he gives me a subtle nod and i deliberately rub his forearm in an assuring manner.. He moves away and roars at the children playfully as he walks past.. They jump and laugh.. I suppose being a father he knows how to behave but more than that he was human.. No wonder he acts so.. Natural around us.. I wonder what he looked like as a human.. Hell i wonder what his son and Ghardeh looked like.. Strangely enough.. Being day three.. I feel safe around him. Oh.. God.. It's beginning to happen isn't it? No… Not now, not later, not ever.. Pfff..

I dry what i can when i decide to get some dry clothes on. Then the day goes as one might expect. Moaning about school tomorrow and watching a movie together. Well we do.. Ze'reikich'ja disappears probably back to his ship. Night time creeps up on us and the kids go to bed. I decide to see if Ze'reikich'ja is back.. I enter the utility building and see the huge brute almost.. Naked.. His armour laid neatly on my desk.. The covers i gave him over his lower body..

"Are you alright Z?" I ask him crouching down near his head. I sit next to him and he looks at me.

"Sei-i.. I was just.. Reminiscing.. My old life.."

"I really appreciate your company today.. It was pleasant.. The kids.. Z.. They.. Look they've become attached to you.. I told them not to.. You wouldn't be here long.. That was before.. Our current predicament.. Look tomorrow, the kids have school. And i have work.. So.. If you want to stay here and work on the ship that's fine.. However.. There is a male.. He comes with my post.. He is not a threat.. Please.. Stay out of sight.. I.. Don't want anything bad happening to you.. Ok?" i look at his black hair-like appendages.. That are sprawled out all over the floor like spindly tentacles.. There's easily eighty or ninety of them, i take one when i hear a noise.. Is.. Is that purring? It then stops as if he forgot himself.. He takes the appendage from my hand and trills.. "Don't do that.."

"Why do you not like it? Are they sensitive?"

"I do like it, and they are very sensitive.. You don't want that kind of attention.."

His eyes are seemingly beginning to glow.. And it unnerves me.. I clear my throat.. "I'm.. I'm going to go now.."

I turn to take my leave when he grabs me and pins me against the wall..

His taloned hand digging into my right side as he grips me.. He lifts me to his catchy eye level but close enough so i can only see his face. "Did i offend you Z?" I say catching my breath in my chest.. His eyes scanning mine for.. Something. He slowly blinks and lowers me.. He slowly backs away.. The white moonlight causing a strange glow over his alien contours.. "Thank you for today also.." He says laying back down.. He clicks..

"Your welcome Ze'reikich'ja.." i say.. Almost shakingly so.. I leave closing the door calmly but slowly lean my back into it.. What was he doing? Was he displaying his respect? Or was it something more.. Seeded.. It wasn't dominance.. Or anger.. No it was maybe his way of appreciation.. Criminy he is so full of mystery for a human.. Alien.. Maybe.. That was his human side peeking through.. Oh god Dee listen to yourself there is nothing human left in him.. That was the point.. It must be respect.. And was i feeling.. Something towards him? Fuck it's been three days Dee! No it was just.. Nerves.. He could have crushed me! I make my way back into the house and go to bed. There is silence on the winds tonight and for the life of me if I look at that holo clock on my ceiling one more time I'll gouge my eyes out.. But that 7ft alien is on my mind. My ears pick up on every tiny noise of the house.

I roll over to see Zerri laid next to me..

I gasp and open my eyes.. The suns rays peeking over the horizon.. It was just a dream.. Crap now he HAS invaded my head.. Why is an alien on my mind? I huff and get up.. I reach for my midsection where he grabbed me.. There's no cuts or marks of any kind.. Weird.. I shower up.. Then i prepare the kids lunches then their dinners just in case I'm late back.. I've always had a plan B and i know Elli will sort Kaylum and herself out.. They are used to me sometimes coming back a little later than usual but now they have an alien also to deal with.. Though he has shown himself to be more than capable of keeping himself controlled around them so I'll give him the shadow of a doubt for now.. As he enters the house.. I feel my pulse spike.. Before he even rounded the corner.. "Z.. If i run late.. Don't worry ok? It will be me at work.. The kids can look after themselves.. You just take care of you… umm if you are hungry.. Just use the rest of that hotpot from the other night.. Or.. You can always give your legs an exercise and go.. Hunting.. Anyway.. I'll see you later.. Don't blow up my house while I'm gone.. And don't.. Get spotted.. Please.." I say clasping my hands together facing him. He gives me a short nod of affirmation then enters his bathroom.. It makes me smile.. He must be in there everyday.. I thought aliens were supposed to love being smelly.. Or maybe he is sensitive to bad smells? Who knows.. Wait until Kaylum lets out a parp or two.. Then Z will know about it.. But then Kaylum might never beat his farts.. Ok why the hell am i going on comparing a human and an aliens farts.. Both stink so what's the difference..

After hearing the kiddos upstairs they both come down in their uniforms. They eat their breakfast take their packed lunches then head for the school transporter.. I go and put my patrol uniform on and tie back my hair. It is a navy blue uniform with white epaulets i put my arm band white armband on showing my name and officer number five oh five. Then make my way to the garage door to the left of the stairs when i see Ze'reikich'ja leave with his chest plate in his hand. Positively glistening.. "Later Ze'reikich'ja.. Be good.." he walks past me and nods. "You too Delilah.." mmm that voice..

I enter the garage biting my bottom lip and enter my yemen. I press the button on the vehicle to open the garage door when i see Ze'reikich'ja stood watching from the side. I give him a salute of two fingers to my forehead and towards him and he.. Strangely mirrors it back.. He is one beaut.. Here we go again.. No Delilah that's not the attention i want.. Blah blah blah..

He has grown on me.. Bite me..

I drive on listening to the radio on my car when a song comes on.. That i love.. I begin to quietly sing it.

"I was calling, for the last time. We've been here before, they found the pictures in the snow. I can tell your eyes, looked beneath the blue, I walk underneath the trees, for the first time.."

I drive further on following the signs to Vordyne, Sussa and something pings in my mind.. Kaylums bullies.. Then it hit me like a bullet.. What if Ze'reikich'ja finds another mark on Kaylum.. "Oh shit.." i bring up my display in the middle of the driver cockpit and call home.. Jee i hope he answers.. As soon as i think that his face materialises. "How did you know it was me Z?!"

"Because it says Momma bears number.."

"Well it could have been my mother! Anyway.. Look.. One other thing.. If Kaylum comes home with anymore bruises or marks.. As much as you may want to protect him and seek revenge.. Leave it to me will you? I'm begging you.. Refrain from taking action.."

He nods.. "Very well.. And your daughter?"

"Anything regarding my kids is my business and mine alone Ze'reikich'ja.. Just send a text if anything is wrong.. I'll do the rest.."

"Are you sure i won't be more effective?"

"It's not about being effective it's about be-.."

He lets out a laugh. "I joke.. I understand Momma.. Bear.." he disconnects.. Frick he has a way with mind games.. Tosser..

I finally give my mind a rest and focus.. Well try to.. His image just keeps popping in and what about last night? Was that a dream or.. Did he knock me out when i found him beside me? No.. No i would have marks on my head I'd feel it for sure.. Fuck Dee stobbit!

No wrong word!

I drive on towards the city and the spires and city scrapers glint in the morning sun light.. The stalls open up every first day of the week and traffic is horrendous as a result, i patiently wait when i start to think about how Z would traverse this bustle.. I look up.. He'd probably use the buildings.. Getting the vantage point.. And least traffic.. Aaand again.. Z just pops in.. Today's going to be a fun day.. A shame i can't tell anyone as much as I'd love to.. The USM will jump all over me like stink on shit and Z would probably wipe the floor with them.. He's huge and powerful but i still haven't seen him actually.. Get angry yet or kill anything.. But Kaylum has.. Silly kid.. If he does anything like that again I'll ground him for a month.. Or two.. Before long, thinking about the Predator.. Yeah i like that… Yeah sure he is a hunter.. Where a predator kills for survival but still.. The Predator sounds much more dangerous and better than.. The Hunter.. I find myself pulling up to my workplace.. I lock my vehicle up and try desperately hard not to think about HIM..

Clearing my mind i use my keycard to enter the building which is almost like a mirror with all the windows.. And enter the cream and white atrium has a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor then several more stairs at either side of the atrium on the second floor are stairs that lead up to the third floor then an elevator for the remaining 30 floors including the bosses penthouse style office at the top. I enter the third floor and walk into the offices. At my station i find several assignments for today.. With a holocard on the with "Movies this weekend? Need a babysitter?" I sigh.. I completely forgot about that.. But I'm very militant so i reply with "Yes and don't need one Elli is a big girl.." I slide the card to office 101 and flick through my assignments i have only two today.. Patrol the waterfront and patrol the eastern lower side Boulevard.. At beyten crescent.."

I am also informed i have a rookie with me today.. A Robert Eagan.. I like having new people with me. Maybe my usual partner Suzie is ill.. Or hung over the scudder.. She loves a night out. She misses me on the scene but ever since i had the terrible two i haven't had a drink since. I go to the quartermaster and load up when i see Robert Eagan with a FS34 shotgun and sidearm. The zeta 3 heavy pistol. I request a LS454 assault rifle a lighter and upgraded version of my own at home. This one comes with the same bullpup design as mine but the paint work is silver and white. With a holographic 2x zoom scope and flashlight/laser module. And for my side arm i take the G12 Valkyrie LMP with single shot alternator and laser/flashlight module. I clip on my webbing and fill up on several clips of ammunition. And introduce myself..

"Mr Eagan? You are my new partner today? Welcome to the SPD.. I'm Delilah Berkley." he is slightly taller than i and a bit on the chubby side but not too large.. He smiles and shakes my hand his greenish brown eyes full of life and commitment to the job.. He is wearing his tactical eyewear also. I can see the hud on his left eye lens in a reversed text. "So where to first ma'am? I'll follow your lead.."

"We can start at the crescent first.. And hey loosen up I'm not your boss. But i expect you to keep my ass covered.. Look after me i'll make damn sure you are well looked after.. We are a team.. Let's go.. You want to drive the first round?" we head on to the car pool when we enter our patrol vehicle. He gets in the driver seat and i slot my rifle into the rifle slot to my right. He is still smiling, bless him..

"Alright crescent it is.. Delilah."

"So you not long got the job Robert? You enjoying it so far?"

He looks at me in short bursts as he drives on out then head for our assigned area. "Week two now, i just got transferred from Callahan they were too full so i got transferred here it's pretty great.. Being in this city, just the way everything flows.. So much smoother you know? And the crime rate is much lower here.. Plus i get to meet new people everyday.. What about you.. Judging by your band you are a grizzled ancient huh?!"

I smile and look out of my window as we slow down for the monorail crossing..

"I used to be in the main police force.. Then i went and had two kids.. So i had to pack it in.. I moved down to the patrol division. Still has the same pay but much more subdued.. Less of an action infused life and more support… I mean i miss the space flying and system patrols but.. Too long hours.. Even now it would be too much.."

"You a single parent or something? If you don't mind my asking.."

I laugh with a breath. "Yeah single mom.. Not planning on another man anytime soon.. I'm happy as i am.. Free and fleeting.."

"Man.. My wife and i are trying.. For a baby I mean.. The stock doesn't seem that great if you know what i mean.. Eh.. Sorry.. I shouldn't be saying things like that we've known each other for five minutes.. So.. You live local or somewhere a little.. Out there?"

"Waaay out there.. We live just off the High road to Jymsveir West Cordis. Don't go there often though. Too small.. I don't like small villages. So tend to spend most time here. You?"

"In city at the moment we did a lot of moving while i was transferred. Just off Stowick crescent.. A grand little apartment we have. But it's our home. Ahh.. Here we are partner.. Ready?"

I unclip my rifle and get out "Ready let's go partner.."

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As Delilah's vehicle disappears round the bend past the trees i make my way to the utility building. I continue with the wiring of the ship when an hour later there is a knock on the door.. "Mrs Berkley i have a package for you along with your mail where do you want it?"

I remain quiet.. "Delilah?"

I quietly mimic Delilahs voice..

"Just.. Just leave it at the door sir I'll pick it up when I'm finished with this job.."

"Oh ok.. How's the ship coming along? Can i take a look?"

My pheromone vision shows him coming round when i close the ramp while cloaking. "Aww Delilah stop teasing me! You've been hinting at it for so long!"

"Not yet it isn't ready! Eventually!"

"Ok alright.. Well I'll leave your mail on this desk.. Did you have an accident with some of the wildlife Dee? There's claw marks on your desk.."

"Yes but i sorted it.. It was a.. Wuldren.."

"Criminy well as long as you and the kids are alright.. Take care Delilah.."

"Bye.."

I watch as he leaves.. Enters his vehicle then drives off.. I lower the ramp and take her items and put them on the island of her kitchen.. I huff then decide to take a wander upstairs.. I put a large foot on the first stair but there is a creaking.. Instead i jump and land on the landing. It is a long corridor a room to my right. I open the door my weight making the floor creak. It is Kaylums room the cobalt theme from downstairs is the same in here with the white wooden flooring and in a horrendous mess.. A typical human boys room, i would know.. I pick up his toy guns and figures along with his clothing and place them in the box or the laundry basket..

Within minutes his room is spotless.

I leave and close the door. A room slightly further up shows Delilah's room it is spacious and overlooks the garden and the two buildings. Her room is spotless. But i make her bed for her..

I leave and enter Ellidas room it shares the same white and deep yellow color as her mother's room and very orderly apart from the clothes strewn around i place it in the laundry basket. I see her pad on the desk and open her blinders.. I take my leave and enter the bathroom which is clean and tidy.. I take both laundry baskets and land on the first floor with a loud thud. And place their clothing in the washing machine. I enter the detergent and begin the cycle.. I click several times waiting for it to end. And after an hour i set the machine to dry. Then after another hour i replace all of the clothing. I look at the skinned Wuldren and cut off its head i clean the skull and take off its paws. I take off the claws clean them and find some vines from the nearby trees. I lace one of the vines and punch holes into the base of each claw creating a necklace. I find the ribs of the Wuldren and carefully remove one of them. I then take one of its femur and fashion it into a handle of a dagger. Then with the rib i carve it into a slightly curved blade.. I nail it together on both sides giving it strength and durability.. I examined the blade before taking the other femur.. I craft it into a scabbard for the weapon.. After several hours of planing i slide the bone blade into its housing. Then with the other claws i fashion a toothy armband and bracelet.. Small enough for a child's arm but i make the lacing so it can be adjusted.. Just like the necklace..

Once I'm finished i place the gifts in the draw of the desk when i look at the claw marks on the desk.. I decide to fix it.. I pull away the whole desk from the wall which funnily enough was just slid onto the base.. I move it outside and find more of the metal round the right hand side of the building. My mask remembers the correct measurements and i begin to cut out the appropriate size and get rid of the yellowed markings from being outside perhaps for years.. And slot it in only this time i use the nail gun tool to lock it into place i polish the metal when i look at the time with a clicking..

The children will be home soon..

I use Delilah's computer to find a recipe then using her ingredients i make a meal for their return.. I serve it up and leave it on their island with glasses of juice and go back to the ship.. I carry on wiring the ship when i hear the transporter vehicle pull up and hear the two children talking.. I finish with the console when i look into the cockpit console wiring when i hear both of them shout for Delilah.

"Mom are you back? Are you in there?"

"Yes give me a moment Kaylum.. I'll be out momentarily.."

I mimic Delilah's voice once more..

I hear one of them run round and enter the ship.. "Mom? Where are you? I just heard you!" Kaylum says i turn around and he looks up at me..

"I'm right here Kaylum.."

"Zerri! How do you do that that's sooo cool! Aha haha! Do me! Do me!"

He hides round the corner as Ellida comes round to the ramp.

"Kaylum if mom finds us in here she will kill us! Get out! Z.. Where is he?!"

"Here." i say in his voice.. But she looks at me with a hint of fear. "Kaylum.. Where are you? seriously!" He runs out from his hiding spot and laughs." Zz can mimic voices.. Isn't that cool?! Zerri i dare you to do that to mom! Pretty please?!"

With a laugh i nod.

Ellida relaxes. "Ze'rei did you cook that food for us?"

"I did.."

Both of them look at each other with mouths open.. "You are so cool!" they both say at the same time.. "What about you?" Kaylum asks raising his left brow..

"I eat every few days.. Not like humans. Yautja have very slow metabolism.."

"What's a metobolsmy..?" Kaylum asks butchering the word.

"Metabolism is how fast food is processed in the gut Kall. And how fast it distributes around the body.."

"Oh.. So you aren't as hungry all the time?" He asks.

I give him a short nod.. "Go eat before it gets cold.. And do not come back in here or else i will tell your mother.."

"Spoilsport.." Kaylum says before running out with his sister..

Children will be children..

* * *

**Author note: Ok so I'm having way too much fun writing this story! I decided to release this chapter ahead of schedule. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, still much much more to go! And it looks like Ze'reikich'ja IS having an effect on Delilah! So much for not getting attached! Ha! Chapter 4 coming soon! I'll keep them coming if you keep reading! Take care readers!**

**P.s The meaning of Ze'reikich'ja's name is currently being withheld for now. As for his name change it is explained in a later chapter! Any questions don't hesitation to pm me i won't bite! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Keep the peace. **

**Delilah. **

As i get out of the vehicle i use my left bracer to call in on patrol.

"This is PO's Delilah Berkley and Robert Eagan on patrol on East End Crescent.. Calling in five oh five… Out.."

I move on and lean into Roberts direction "Alright now, nice and easy keep your weapon on hand and stay calm no matter what happens.. If any violence breaks out, cover each others backs and call it in.. You hesitate.. People die.." He nods licking his lips nervously. "Alright let's get this over with."

We walk on and follow the street round, this area is rife with crime and mainly consists of people who aren't so lucky.. But some are the scum of the planet. It is a huge contrast from the main city areas.. Most call this area the slums and you'd be fooled to think of it as such. But it was once a beautiful place to live but the USM just isn't interested. Or the government for that matter. I was lucky when i applied for housing with Garrett. Especially one that was secluded out in the sticks. But others aren't so lucky. They end up here in motels that house hundreds of capsule sized rooms. With shared communal areas like kitchens and bathrooms etcetera. Over two hundred thousand people crammed in a small area of the city.. It's enough to make anyone break and unfortunately it's more often than not..

We move on block after block is the same. Kids playing on the streets. Seeing us then moving away..

We end up patrolling the west block when my worst fear is triggered, a gunshot. Coming from one of the motels. I aim my rifle and flick the safety off. There is panicked shouting i open the doors with the barrel of my weapon then follow it round, "Robert check left.."

He moves left with his shotgun.. "Clear.." i check the reception and the young receptionist is hiding behind the counter. "It's ok.. Where did the shot come from?"

She wipes her eyes. And whispers. "Block 5A.."

"Alright.. Stay here.. Under the desk.. When my colleague says its clear.. Go.."

She nods quietly.. "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me just yet.."

I wipe my fringe away from my right eye and curl it round my right ear.

"Ok it's clear exit the building.. Go.."

I see on the intel i cams that the perpetrator is robbing people at gunpoint and i move in.. I run up the stairs and reach 5A..

"Give me your belongings.. In the bag now!" i see the gunman in a grey outfit.. His hood up and holding the gun at a young woman's head.. "Please i don't have anything le-" There is a loud bang and i recoil and put my hand to my mouth breathing heavily.. I steady my breathing and aim down my scope and fire.. Two shots ring out and hit him in the shoulder and leg..

"Aaarrrgh fuck!" he turns around and tries to fire at me.. His shots going wide.

I crouch behind the metal barrier and inch my way across.. I hear him get up and scuffing as he moves. I leave cover and aim round the corner when he fires again the bolt hitting the corner of the wall I'm behind. Robert opens fire causing rubble to fly off the wall just past the gunman.

He moves forward and fires as he runs down the stairs..

I double back down the previous stairs and run out of the main entrance. I see the man running across the street when i shoot him in the leg for a second time.. The boom of my assault rifle echoes around the street. He falls to the floor in a sweat and he fires the rest of his clip.. It clicks empty and i walk up to him..

I kick his leg and he shouts out..

"SPD lead this is Dee five oh five, do i bag and tag? Multiple counts of murder are in effect.."

As i await my instructions.. He looks up at me.

"You are making a mistake bitch.. My gang.. They'll find you.. And kill you.."

I crouch down aiming my barrel at his head.. "I've made plenty more fucker. And let them, they'll suffer the same fate.."

"Delilah five oh five.. Green to B and T.."

"Roger that.."

I fire two rounds into his head and Robert bags the body up then clean up takes over.. We return to the vehicle when my hands tremble.. I've shot many people before and even aliens.. But i never get used to shooting people.. I'm not a natural killer.. Just trying to do the right thing if i can help it..

We drive on to our last assignment and it's a little on the sunny side.. Turns out we are on drone patrol.. But with hours of flying.. Nothing was to report so we return to office where i have to fill out a report on the shootout and take a test to ensure i am safe to carry on using firearms.. My boss.. A bald ginger bearded male with light blue eyes and bulky build asks me what happened and i told him exactly what was done and said.. The males threat meant something but i don't know what.. If the group sends anyone to my house either i will kill them or.. Dare i say it my new friend Ze'reikich'ja.. And he won't be so subtle about it.. Fuck.. Why does it always circle back to him? But i do have a point.. I check the time after the tests and realise I'm way past getting home on time for the Kids but I'm finished nonetheless so i finish my paperwork then drive on home. I park up and the sun is just about to set. I get out of the car and enter the house when i see the kids.. Watching TV.. "Hi mom! How was work?" Ellida asks.. Folding her arms across the back of the settee.

"Not good hun.. I.. Shot someone today.."

"Cooool! Mom shot someone!"

"Kaylum! Killing is not cool! Where do you get these things?" I say with a frown.. It is then i see Zerri poke his head from around the pillar.. "Did the zabin deserve it?"

"Hehehahahaha! That sounds funny! Zaabin!" Kaylum laughs..

"Yes he did.. He shot a lot of innocents.. And at me.."

Both the kids heads turn and their mouths gape wide open. But i hear a slight growling rumble coming from Ze'rei who breaks whatever it was in his hand.. "Zerri you got Sweets all over the floor you.. Zaabin! Ha ahahaha!"

Kaylum laughs more.. "Mom are you ok?"

He asks wrinkling his brows..

"Yeah I'm fine.. I've had worse.. Just.. I don't want to talk too much about it so let's drop it ok?"

"Pauk'n C'jit.." i hear Z say something else.. "What on Aurora are you doing Z?"

"He accidently split the piñata and is trying to f-"

"Ell-osde pauk!" he shouts throwing the multicoloured blocky horse at the pillar causing sweets to explode from the piñata all over the floor..

"What are you saying? It sounds naughty." Ellida asks.

"What makes you say that?" I ask her.

"Because usually he talks our language unless it's something naughty."

"Zz could you try and be a little less aggressive?" he nods and picks up the sweets. Then throws one at me..

"Your blood sugar levels are low Dee.." he says.. "That's what your mask says?" i ask, walking up to him taking another from his large hand. He nods.. "Right i'm going for a bath.."

"M-di eat first it will help.."

"Jee pa I didn't know you cared.. You going to tell me to have an early night too huh?"

He walks up to me tensed up..

"Eat first, bath later."

"Make me you split chi-"

I don't get to finish my sentence when he growls lifting me over his huge shoulder.. And i see food laid out on the table.

"Hey this is not dignified put me down this instant or I'll smash you!" i pound fruitlessly on his back armour when he gently sits me down. "Eat don't talk.."

"Fuck me have you turned into man of the house!" I say with a fake scold..

The two kids laugh and point.

"I think he is growing on us mom! He is soo cool he can.." Kaylum stops as Ellida puts a hand over his mouth..

"He can do what?"

His face goes stiff trying not to laugh..

"Nothing.."

I dig into the food and oh my days is it good.. But this isn't my cooking.. "Did you make this soup Z?" He nods.

"Mmmm it's really good.. What's in it? In Fact no.. Don't tell me.. This one's your own thing.."

Once i finish he takes my bowl.. Then flops it in the washing basin. "Can i go for my bath now Z?"

"Indeed.." He walks towards the front door and closes it..

I hear the terrible two sniggering..

I go upstairs and run a bath.. I go to my room and get out my uniform for tomorrow, i see the light on in the utility building and smile.. I can't believe how well behaved the children have been. And Ze'reikich'ja…. Making our meal? He's like a dream husband! Wonder what else he's been up to today while I've been gone.. I notice something different.. My bed has been made.. I don't ever make it..

"Kids has one of you been in my room?!"

I get a "no!" from both of them when they both run upstairs..

Kaylum rubs the back of his short hair.

"My rooms spotless.. Like someone tidied my room…"

"And i found my blinders open.. They were closed.. And my laundry had been done.."

"Mine too do you think it was.. Z?"

I shake my head.. And while the bath runs i walk downstairs and into the utility building.. He is in the ship.. When i can hear him saying his yautja words. I walk round the corner to see him crouched under the main cockpit console trying to get the panel off.. There is a creaking when it flies off and he gets stuck.

"Z you need a hand?" he has his mask caught on the lip and as i force his head up he pulls with such force he flies back. And i land on top of him.. He doesn't move.. And his opti-shields are clear giving an unobstructed view of his eyes.. They flick ever so slightly probably scanning me for question.. But we stay where we are when i ask my question..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Did you go upstairs today?"

"Sei-i."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd help out with the house duties.. Was i wrong to do so?"

"Rule number two.. You broke it." I say quietly. But firmly..

"I recognise my failure and will be sure to correct it.."

As he talks.. His whole chest vibrates.. Making my bones rattle.. "May i get up Delilah? Or do you wish to stay in this.. Embrace?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I say with a laugh.. I get off of him and he gets up taking his mask off. And continues work on the wiring. "Don't get your heavy ass stuck while I'm in the bath or else you will get a fright.." i say smiling.

He replies with "Keh?"

"You heard me.. You space hopper.."

He turns around.. "Take that back or else.."

"Or else what big oaf? You'll play your mind games again? Zaabin?"

He is just too damn fast.. I don't even get off the ramp when he rams me into the desk and pins me against it.. He is painfully close. Literally.. His large leg is in between my legs and his hand is over my chest.. His talons lightly prickling my breasts.. And leant into me. It is then i notice the claw marks in the desk gone.

"First off can you take your hand off my tits? Second.. Did you fix the desk today as well?"

"M-di te Sei-i.."

"Ze'reikich'ja?"

He cocks his head.

"You are wide open.." as i say that i let loose with my foot.. Right between his legs.. He lets out a bark his mandibles fly open and he slides me up the wall to the left.. By my throat.. He isn't choking me but looking up at me his tusks clicking together..

"Don't do that again or i will make you very uncomfortable.."

"You started it burger face.."

He lowers me.. His forearm muscle slowly coiling under his hide as he does so.. And he lets me go. I laugh when he returns to his work.. "You're welcome by the way and thank you for fixing things and tidying up. You are an angel.." I say.. But i see a middle taloned finger poke round the corner and i burst out laughing.. He's got some serious balls.. I make my way into the house just in time as the bath was at the perfect height.. I undress and lock the bathroom door.. Then slide into the bath then relax. I close my eyes and let the herbal scents soak into my skin. There is a banging on the door and it flies open.. I see Ze'reikich'ja stood in the doorway when i thrash up. I must have fallen asleep because i took in water up my nose and choke.. Fuck it happened again! Why am i thinking about him?! Surely he can pick it up?! His exact words was "Your scent betrays your nature.."

Seriously.. What do i find.. In him? He's an Alien possibly from another galaxy and I'm.. Dreaming about him.. I'm not attracted to him am i? AM I?!

It's been a few days.. Not weeks..

Maybe I'm the one getting too attached? Shit.. He is.. Very.. Umm.. You know what no! I open the window.. "Ze'reikich'ja if you go upstairs again I'll break your fucking balls you dumb alien!" My voice echoes out towards his direction. There is a roar coming from the utility building i close the window and i see him storm to the house.. "Oh fuck oh shit!" i hear his thumping heavy foot falls when i hear the two kids laughing.

"No Ze'rei! I was only joking! Please don't come in, I'm not covered!" I hear his steps stop at the door.. And hear his clicking.. He forces the door open and i grab a towel… he slams the door shut with a loud bang.. I managed to wrap the towel around myself and i sit on the closed toilet seat his whole body takes up most of the small room. The kids bang on the door as he holds it shut with one huge arm.

"It's fine guys don't worry about it.. He's.. Toying with me.."

My eyes widen as he mimics my voice… "NO that wasn't me that was Z!"

He talks again "No THAT was Z i'll be down soon we are just talking.."

"Nooo we're not! This is my bathroom get out or I'll have at you!"

"Bring it Delilah.. See what happens."

I bring up my fists and he blocks a punch and throws me into the bath.. And before i can recover he stops and crouches down.. I wipe my face and he locks the door..

"What are you doing Z.. I'm not in my element at all.. You scare me.. There i said it. Can you please leave.. Let me bath in peace please?" he tilts his head at me.. His mandibles slowly open and close as if to get comfortable..

"Much better." He says.

I let out a breathy laugh to realise I'm fully exposed and my towel soaked through.. Though he meant "Much better" as in my request.. He unlocks the door and takes his leave when i see the kids faces open with complete shock.. "Nothing happened.." He says. While they both burst out laughing..

"Fuck me.. He's rough.." i relax once more cleaning myself up when i finally finish up i go downstairs to see him..

"You are one pretty fucker." i say to him.

"Guys don't you think Ze'reikich'ja is the best looking alien on Aurora?" They both nod.. "It's his eyes.." Kaylum says smiling.

"And his markings." Ellida says.

Kaylum laughs "And he's fun!"

"Yeah well let's just keep the peace.. No more bursting through bathrooms.. No more shouting out of windows."

"No more experimenting.." Ze'reikich'ja says taking his leave.. "Right you two it's that time again.."

They head on upstairs to get sorted then bed. And once again i sit down in my chair, to watch my series.. Only Ze'reikich'ja keeps me company.. He watches the screen also and i slyly flick my eyes to him watching the light rebound from his hide.. "I am going to slam you if you carry on Delilah.."

I turn to see him very.. Very close. How the frick did he just do that?

"You started it.. If you hadn't of displayed your.. Strength last night or today I wouldn't be doing it. You have been on my mind all fucking day so don't start saying you'll slam me.. Or that will just fuel the fire.. And I'm trying to act normal around you.. Stop with the mind games.. You.. Tosser.."

"Apologise.."

"No.. My house, my rules.."

"Do it now." He stands up and his posture tightens.

"Fuck off.. You alien bastard.."

He slams me into the settee and then he does something unexpected.. He leans into me and.. Purrs.. It makes the whole settee vibrate.. And it strangely.. Relaxes me.. But also with the vibrating.. Arousing me.. "Stop it Z.. This is wrong…"

"Is it? Says the one who has been dreaming about me as of late." He says while still purring..

"I don't mea. I don't mean too.. It's just. I…"

His forehead connects to mine then as his purring subsides so does my arousal.. "Did you enjoy that Delilah?"

He asks getting off of me and standing up.. Allowing me to sit up.. "Can i say.. Yes? Don't tell the kids."

"Good because it won't happen again.." he walks off and closes the door.. I strangely feel.. Empty all of a sudden.. Have i offended him? Did I take it too far? I hold my chest where he held me then i go to bed… But as per usual.. Tossing and turning as all I do. I slide open my window and look to the stars. They twinkle when all of a sudden.. Ze'reikich'ja de-cloaks causing me to let out a forced mouthed groan. "nnnnnnnn! You fucking fucker! Giving me a bloody heart attack you squib motherfucker!" I say with a strained voice keeping quiet.. He is latched onto my wall. He must have impressive upper body strength to stay latched onto the wall like that.. Who am i kidding of course he has..

"Let me show you something Delilah."

His eyes glowing in the dark. His arm outstretched. I climb through my window and in my nightwear wrap around his thick neck. He jumps up and i let out little breath.. "Don't drop me for fuck sake!"

"I won't."

As he launches effortlessly forward i feel as if I'm on a boostercycle.. The g's hit me slightly. He is fast, unbelievably fast even with me on his back he takes us into the forest behind the house a few miles away. I hear his deep breathing and its strangely therapeutic.. "Take this.." He says bringing up his mask, i put it to my face when my eyes are treated to what heat vision looks like. My vision is covered in a blue hue with some yautja Heads Up Display and as we move several runes flash up in the language i don't understand, as we move further into the forest i feel a heavy upward thrust as he launches upward, He takes to the twisting gnarly trees. Then past a waterfall.. Then i see the destruction of trees then nothing.. Until the ship decloaks. He lets me down and takes back his huge mask and my mouth gapes open.

He walks on board and i follow him

The lighting on the ship along the walls activate as he walks on with deep heavy thunks of his armoured feet it's hall is huge.. And i can see the cockpit from here.. As i walk down there is two doors on the left with black slats and as i carry on there is a corridor to the left with a forcefield. I carry on and to the right is some kind of room with a table. Another room to the left.. Some kind of armour room then an armoury to the immediate right. As i reach the cockpit there are two more rooms to my right and left a restroom on the left and a bedroom on the right. I eventually enter the cockpit and it is huge.. A console on the left hand side in the corner on the wall, a star map to the right of that. The main pilot chair with a console in front that wraps around and several consoles on the right.. "Ze'reikich'ja this is beautiful.."

He comes from the bedroom and shows me a photo.. Of other humans.. He hands it to me with clicking..

He points to a specific young man with green-blue eyes. "That was me a long time ago.. On earth.." i open my mouth.. "This.. This is from earth?! Holy shit!" I then realise exactly how old Ze'reikich'ja must have been before being turned into the hunk before me.. Sorry alien.. But then a wave of sadness hits me.. This must've been his original family and he has clearly outlived them all.. I hand it back but he stays stood in the same position.. I walk up to him for the first time ever and wrap my arms around his abdomen and give him a hug..

"I'm sorry for what you have been through Z.. In a sense it says a lot about your strength of character to keep carrying on.. Where is Ghardeh?"

I hear the vibration reach his chest as he says "Truthfully i don't know.."

"Is she beautiful.. Like you?" i ask pulling away.. Not sensing the hug was overstaying its welcome but to search his eyes for any offence.. His opti-shields clear.. He crouches down and places the photo on the consoles sil. He is a little taller than me in this posture but still takes up most of my vision.

I step back.. "I'm sorry Z I'm getting far too close to you.. I think it would be best if.." why do i feel emotion? He is a yautja.. He is not human anymore.. And yet. I'm slowly getting a hard on for him? How and why is the real question.. But.. No.. He has a mate and if she finds out a small insignificant human like me has been tampering with her mate I'm dead.. I can't allow that.. Not when i have kids.. They are the most important thing to me their lives matter to me his does not.. No.. It really does.. My kids took to him immediately.. It took me a while.. "Can we go back Z? This ship is beautiful.."

He nods and takes the photo placing it back in the bedroom.. Then we leave.. I watch it cloak. And Ze'reikich'ja crouches so i can wrap around him once more then we go back home.. I'm laughing on the way back.. As i begin to feel when he jumps.. He is just a powerhouse.. Is he in possession of a nuclear heart?! He doesn't slow down! He stops and we reach a huge overpass overlooking the forest. We hear the distant roars of kratu.. Or zortas.. They are both equally fierce.. I wonder how Z would fair against them now he is well and not on the brink.. My mind takes a flash of how hurt he was and i shot him.. We carry on when the coast is clear. We reach home when he latches on to my wall outside my window and he gently places me inside.. He is close enough to touch so i place my left hand on his right chest plate.. "Thank you for that Z.. That was magical.."

He nods his head and drops down with a grunt as he lands then goes into the utility building..

I flop down on my bed and realise.. I feel.. Fuzzy.. Well shit.. I have a definite hard on for the space alien..

Next morning..

As i open my eyes i blink several times. My alarm goes off so i get up to switch it off. I head for the shower.. I clean myself up when i feel a strange desire.. Something i haven't felt in a long time.. No.. If that asshole sees through walls I'll light up like an afterburner.. And I'm not giving him the satisfaction of winning.. I said I'm getting too close! I manage to resist my bodies temptation to dig myself and try and think of something else.. Like work today.. Wondering what will be on the agenda today, I hopefully a cakewalk after yesterday.. After my rather.. Thought provoking shower i head down when i see.. Two packed lunches.. A cup of coffee.. And some toast.. With our butter.. For fuck sake is he trying to impress? Because it's working! What did i say last night?! Fuck it i think we both knew i didn't mean it.. It was just a nice way of saying.. I'm getting attracted to you and i can't allow it.. Yet here i am.. I hear his shower going off and i decide to seriously test his boundaries.. I go to my weapon wall take the shotgun and walk up to the door.. Knowing where the weak spot is on the locking magnets i kick open the door and aim the shotgun.. He lets out a growl and literally flies towards me the door closes behind me with the force i opened the door and it locks.. Not only that, his huge arm grabs the shotgun and smashes my forehead with it knocking my back with a clat and yanks the shotgun out of my hand.. With a towel over his.. Alien parts.. He aims the shotgun at me and as his huge forearm pumps it he realises it wasn't even loaded.. He examines it and laughs.. "That was most ill advised.. Want to see if my barrel is loaded?" he lets out a warbled laugh.. "No no no! This clearly didn't go to plan! I was only playing.. Please don't.. Show me or.. Do anything unnatural.."

"Sex is not unnatural Delilah.. What planet do you come from?"

My heart pounds.. He looks up as we both hear.. The kids running down the stairs.. "Shit.. Shotgun please!" he gives it back to me. "Don't even say a word about this.. Or next time you will see if MY barrel is loaded!" i say in a strained voice..

I leave.. When i hear him laughing.. I walk round and they see me with the shotgun.

"Mom why do you have the shotgun in your hands?"

"Giving it a clean.."

Ellida slowly nods. And they both get a bowl each and cereal and slosh on their milk..

It is then the sexy fuck decides to make his presence known and opens the door. I feel a hot flush and i put the shotgun back. I go back to the table. "By the way Ze'reikich'ja made you both your lunches today so if you find anything wrong blame him.." They both look at each other then the yautja stood with his arms crossed looking at me. "Mom why is your face red?"

"I'm feeling a little.. Hot.." i say looking at Kaylum.. "Is my face red?"

"Mmmhmm." he says. I splash water over my face when i feel a presence behind me..

I turn and jump as he is in my personal space again.. "Right that's it!" i reach into the lower cupboard and get a frying pan out.. "Take this you pulse elevating fuck face!" i shout. My arm.. Doesn't even come down.. It moves several inches when he stops my arm and leans.. Into me.. My back arched over the sink.. The kids laugh.. "Don't laugh this is predatory bullying at its finest!" I yell.. He growls vibrating my whole body.. "Give me the pan Delilah.."

"No.. You have to play nice because there are kids about you big bully.."

He takes my arm and i smile as his large taloned hand takes the frying pan and donks me on the head like a feather, causing the kids to laugh again. I smile and he moves away holding the pans handle towards me. I take it and replace the crockery, the kids take their boxes and head off to school. Ze'rei is in the utility building, before i set off i walk in. "Z.. I'm heading off to work.. I'll see you later yeah?" He looks at me and nods slowly. He doesn't have his mask on and is eating a leg from the Wuldren raw..

"Hey i really appreciate what you have done for us over the past few days Z.. The kids also.."

He lowers his leg and stops chewing to swallow and he resets his mandibles.

His reddish purple serpentine tongue which i never knew he had wiping the blood from his tusks.

"I appreciate you having me in your home zira.." he says.. "Zira?" i ask..

"Friend.."

"Oh so we are finally friends after our moment yesterday?!" i say with a laugh.

"I need a friend right now.." He says..

"Well I'm happy to oblige.. The kids too. Be good.. And.. If you are going to clean up? Be more discreet about it.. Zabin.." i say to him with a wink..

He huffed a laugh.. "Zabin.. Means insect in yautja.."

I recoil my posture.. "Aahh.. Well you are a little bigger than an insect."

"Only a little?" he asks tilting his head to the right.

"We have some pretty big insects that are the scum of this planet.. So yeah.. Anyway i best get going.. Bye Z.."

"Goodbye Delilah.."

I make my way to the garage and drive to work once more..

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

I watch Delilah drive off in her vehicle, the dust slowly swirls around and clears. I decide to follow her this day.. Unbeknownst to her i set a tracker on the back of her vehicle, I was concerned for her yesterday when she had said someone shot at her. And it will give me a chance to see this city she speaks so fondly of.. I fix on my dual wrist blades and casters. I lock her house up and slot her key card into one of my unused storage packs just above my backside. Engaging cloak i sprint along the roadway and catch up to her vehicle.. Traffic seems heavy this morning. Eventually i vault into the buildings of Sussa and follow from above. Flocks of white birds scatter at my wake when eventually she stops.. With pheromone vision i watch her enter the building and walk to her office section. I crouch and zoom in to see what i believe is her partner. They walk back and enter the vehicle pool and enter a vehicle. I see several more vehicles of the same pull out. I tap on my right gauntlet and aim my arm. My mini caster cycles to tracer darts the mandibles of the weapon lock then fire. My hud flashes around the edges verifying signal strength making it easier to follow. As i deliberately look at the wrong one the border slowly changes to red. Then green again as look at the correct one, I drop off my current roof and land with a silent breath.

**Delilah…**

We drive on to our assignment when i just concentrate on driving. I lie.. Z is on my mind again. Sooner or later he will leave us.. And it will break the kids hearts. And.. Perhaps.. Mine.. In the shortest amount of time ever I've come to really enjoy the yautja around.. I broke my own rule. Don't get attached. Does he feel the same? Probably not.. But he regards us as friends so. Maybe.. Three weeks and it's going to start getting colder.. September is a bastard.. Very cold.. That's always the kids favourite time of the year.. Snow.. We kept the old earth system with time and date.. And days.. It works here but we have a smaller planet but the rotation equates to twenty four hours still lucky us… We find out assigned area and i get out of the vehicle with my rifle and pistol.. Hopefully today doesn't involve a shootout.. Robert nods at me.. He was talking the entire time about yesterday and i wasn't paying attention.

"Delilah Five oh Five heading on patrol over.." i shudder.. Did someone walk over my grave? I look around lowering my rifle when Robert shuffles up to me leaning into my shoulder "You alright boss?"

"Yeah.. Just felt like someone walked over my grave.. Let's go.."

I walk on giving one last glance behind me before moving on. The market district is a wonder to patrol. Both stalls and stores are bustling with business as shopkeepers try and sell their wares. I see my friend Seydee and she runs at me.. "Look at you woman! So young and fine!" I shoulder my rifle and hug her. She kisses my cheek and looks the rookie up and down.. "And this must be your backup!"

"Hello, Rob Eagan ma'am.."

She is a slender woman 3 years younger than i with red hair and soft features. Her eyes are of a green shade that's very pale. She's wearing a sunny orange vest with a red leather jacket with tan brown jeans with matching shoes. She is wearing her GPS guard and her hud glasses that are very angular. "You patrolling sunny side today bae? Hey.. If you want a coffee go into the string bean café tell them Seydee sent you and get a discount.. On the house!" She says fistbumping the pair of us.. "Gotta run! I got to be places!"

"Oh really? You'd have to climb that mountain of an ego!"

"Gii-ouch sis!" she makes a sizzle sound and pokes my hip and waves her finger feigning pain.. "Oh oh! Are you still going to make it on Friday? We are all set.. You got a babysitter?"

"All sorted Seydee.. I'll be there! Cao!"

She beats her chest and walks off with a smile. We carry on to the string bean café and got our free coffees.. We relax for a moment. When i notice Rob seems.. Not with it..

"You ok Rob? You seem lost in the mist.."

"Yeah i err.. Got home yesterday to find a note from my wife… she's leaving me.. Says she isn't really happy and hasn't been for a long time.."

I lower my coffee and lean a bit closer.

"Is that the only reason? That seems like something you could just talk out together."

He shakes his head.. "No there was other problems.. Namely.. My.. Issue."

I frown.. "The fact you can't have children?! That's awful! And slightly selfish of her! There are other ways! There has been for centuries.. It seems to me like a cop-out.. She may have been cheating on you.. I'm sorry to hear that.. If you need to talk.. You have my ear.."

I let out a breath.. Something feels.. Off.. I feel like I'm being watched.. I look around the plaza. Just people going about their business..

"You finished your coffee Rob?"

"Yeah let's go boss.." he gets up shouldering his weapon and we move on.. We patrol the waterfront and it's peaceful i see people fishing or water skiing. On hover boards..

"Are you alright Dee? You keep looking at your back are we being followed?"

"I don't know.. Just have a feeling.. Be ready.. Its ever since we got out of the car.."

A call out comes through..

"Five oh Five we are directing you to an ongoing shootout. Multiple casualties.. Several officers are wounded. On Ditanel Boulevard.. Devani apartments.. Be advised that they are abandoned.. UCC out.."

"Fuck what is with humanity lately?!"

We make haste to the targets area. And it's like a warzone.. Multiple targets firing from abandoned apartments.. Upon SPU's.. "Medical teams are en route.."

I drive past the blockade and receive fire.. "Confirmed there are up to twenty hostiles.. Proceed with caution Five oh Five.. We have ground units rallying up on the west side.. Waiting on your go.."

I slide into the buildings wall and get out. Robert and i enter the east side entrance.. "Robbie.. Tactical visor on.. Set rounds to IFF mode. All of our weapons bullets have almost molecular chips built within them if IFF is set to on and a weapon is fired at anyone with a green crosshair. The projectile is destroyed the moment it leaves the end of the barrel. Turning it to dust.. It has wiped friendly fire cases clean. It's impossible to do such a thing.. We move on.. Checking each apartment..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

As i follow Delilah i watch as she enters the Building with targets firing upon the law and civilians. And i don't approve.. I scale the back of the building.. And enter via the roof.. I see several men in white slowly approach the edge of the roof.. I walk up to the pair and push one of them off the roof. As the second tries to turn around i smash him in the head. Causing his face to collapse then throw him off also.. A device is dropped when i hear a voice. "Luka.. Kraigan are you there? What's the situation on the roof how many Law have we got on our doorstep?"

I pick up the device and hold down the communicator button..

"It isn't the law you have to worry about.."

I crush the device and throw it off the roof with a growl. And enter the staircase.. I activate pheromone vision and see three people come up the stairs with submachine weapons…i kick one of the men into his accomplices and as they fall over i throw my smart disc at him.. The other two panic and fire.. I pity them as my armour is bullet proof and my wrist blade finds its way into one males gut and as the other reloads i grab his weapon forcing him into my fist snapping his head back severing his spinal column with one punch. He falls back the top of his head hitting the floor. Then as his head resets there is a bony grinding..

"Ell-osde pauk.."

I walk down the stairs when i hear shooting ringing down the corridors.. I aim my laser as i see one of the shooters and fire a blast.. Causing a small explosion and him falling through the window frame with a shouting.. Someone else tries to fire at me when I fire his head clean off, my casters fold up and i decide its best not to use them. I pick up one of the tiny weapons and move on.. My vision picks up Delilah on the second floor. I'm on the tenth floor. I grab one of the men carefully aiming round the corner when i fire at his head.. The clip runs out so i pick up the next weapon this human kindly dropped for me. I remain cloaked. I will not jeopardise Delilah or her family. "Hey.. Its that chick that killed Jaco… I want her alive! Kill her flunky backup.. I'm going to make her suffer before i gut her.." I give off an angered growl and trace the source of the transmission. He is in the fifth floor on the western side.. I make my way down..

**Delilah…**

Rob and i get into a massive firefight on the fourth floor.. We are separated.. In two separate dorms.. When a grenade goes off.. I let out a cough as my ears ring and aim while laid on the floor.. "Rob sound off!" He doesn't say anything.. "Rob talk to me!" I say as i shoot one of the assholes twice in his knee then head. I hear a pattering behind me and dive into the bath when another grenade goes off blowing a hole in the wall i fire randomly and hit another goon… I slide into the room with Rob to see he is bleeding on his right side of his face.. "Shit.. This is Five oh Five.. Requesting immediate extraction of my unit.. Man down.. How echo?"

"We rebound.. We are unable to send in extraction.. Violence is too heavy.. How echo?"

"Shit.. I rebound.. I'll advise on his condition.. Out.."

"Dee I'm sorry.." He says trying to hold his emotional Weave together..

"Look.. Stay.. Here.. Keep the pressure here.. Help will arrive.. You shoot anything that's red.. You'll be fine.."

He nods shakingly then reloads.. I give him two extra clips from my reserve and pull up my pistol.. "I'll be back.. Don't move from this spot and keep in contact with me ok?"

I shake his shoulder and move on firing at two scrotes who let their guards down while moving up.. I take one of the thugs weapons and rip back the primer and fire at more goons while making my way to the stairs.. I walk up and move down as i take fire from above.. I shoot blindly and hit the fucker and move into cover.. I am shot at from one of the rooms to hear a womans voice she fires her weapon with clicking. I walk round and shoot her in the head.

"Try turning the safety off bitch.."

I throw down the empty weapon and rely on my pistol.. A hail of bullets fly through the wall causing me to back off and fire.. I hear shouting in the next room when I'm grabbed from behind.

"Hey there you cunt! I got a present for ya for killing Jaco! He tries to drive a rusty knife into my throat but i block it with my arm guard and head butt him in the nose. He lets go and i dive for my pistol. When he kicks me in the head and my pistol away.. He picks me up and launches me into the dressing table.. I bounce off of it and he puts me in a neck lock.. I grab his balls and with a shout i squeeze digging my short nails hard..and pull down he kicks me away and i scramble out of the room when i am shot at by another shooter.. I look for an escape but I'm too high up to jump out of the window.. I smash the window as the male closes in with his knife.. He is a good head taller than me. I don't have much fight left in me and i attempt to plead with him.. "Please.. I'm a mother.. I have two children.."

"And you killed one of our boys bitch. Tell you what, after I'm finished with you I'll find where you live and kill them too.." I feel an anger i haven't felt in decades.. You fucking dare! A Fate worse than death will greet you fucker! He closes in then i strike out with the shard of glass i have in my grip causing my fingers that aren't protected by my gloves to bleed.. I ram it though his neck with a feral angered shout and rip it out.. I hear one of the men outside shout out in pain.. The male in front of me is built like a tank and my glassware only seems to anger him.. He tries slashing me with his knife.. He misses and kicks me into the wall.. My hands are cut up.. He lets out a gargled shout, his arms shoot out wide.. Then grabs his own chest. He looks down blood beginning to escape his mouth.. And I'm confused.. I can't quite make out but i see two.. Faint objects sticking out of his chest.. Crimson with blood and dripping.. He is lifted from the floor when i hear a distinctive sound.. That distinctive clicking.. Of none other than Ze'reikich'ja.. He is shot from behind sparks fly from his back and throws the male down sliding him across the floor.. He is just a ghost.. And glides into the shooter, picks him up and with a clicking swipes across his torso Ripping him in two.. I see the distorted mess as he drops the top half of the shooter.. Blood flowing from the body like a waterfall. The male on the floor gasping.. Making disturbing noises.. I am huddled in the corner.. "Whhhhaaa….Aaaa… ouuuuu.. He struggles to say.. Ze'reikich'ja like a mist.. Cloaked.. Picks up the dying thug.. "The Predator.." and with that said he slices him from his belly to shoulders.. And drops him.. In almost three separate pieces.. "Z… What.. Are you doing here?" i ask shaking.. He has terrified me.. He single handedly killed most of the goons here..

He doesn't answer and moves away just as Rob comes round the corner..

"Fucking.. Hell Dee did you do this?!"

"Grenades are dangerous in the wrong hands.."

He looks.. "Damn.." he looks at my hand.. Holding his head. "Are you hurt? Let me look at that.." As he grabs my arm we both hear a growl.. He reaches for his sidearm.

"Floorboards.. Grenades.. Unstable flooring.." He moves his hand away from his weapon and we get out… It then hit me like a hurricane.. He has clearly been the one i felt following me.. How else could he have known i was in there.. And although i seriously appreciated his help.. He showed me a side of him that oozes.. Deadly.. Dangerous.. And calculating.. He said he was a Predator. But they hunt to survive.. Maybe he was hunting so that i survive? Though his timing can't be coincidence.. I'll talk with him later. Right now we are in the emergency vehicle having our wounds bandaged.. And once again.. Psyche evaluations.. I focus on the essentials when they suggest i take a day off or two with pay so my hand heals. Not much good with my left hand for weapons. I drive home when i reach the drive to my home. I don't even park the car in the garage when Ze'reikich'ja walks up to me holding out my key card..

"Well at least you locked up.. But I'm pissed at you for showing up like you did! What were you thinking?! What if you got spotted? Did you at least once think about what would happen i-"

His patience snaps and not only do i get a roar in my face.. He barrels into me crashing me into the houses brown wooden wall..

"What you don't like it that you are in the wrong and i call you out on it? Well game on mister! You not only could have been spotted you could have been injured! Then the USM gets involved! The-" He throws me across the floor making me kick up dirt. I get up and carry on.

"THEN it will be BYE BYE Ze'reikich'ja! And we all get in the shit! And i can't have that!" I begin to get emotional and he begins to simmer. I can literally see the steam rising from his shoulders..

"The kids.. And you, mean too much to me.. There i said it!" I throw my arms up with a "Fuck!" and walk to the far side of the garden.. Rubbing my bad hand.. I lean on the wall.

He approaches me and his large taloned hands.. That are strangely clean.. Hold my shoulders..

"I'm sorry Delilah.. I just wanted you to be safe.. You are a good mother, a good friend.."

He turns me around as tears hit my cheeks.. "Today's shit really did it for me.. I could have been killed.. I don't know how i survived.." Then i look up at Ze'reikich'ja.. "Come with me sain'ja.. I may have something for your wounds.." He takes me to the utility building when he opens up a small slatted angular box containing some form of gun and several vials of liquids. One was glowing blue the others clear with a red one also. And a cloudy one that looks like piss.. If I'm going to be honest. He delicately unfolds my bandaging and takes a clear vial. He carefully pours the liquid on my hand and it causes me to hiss in pain. He then takes the piss coloured vial and it comes out like a balm.. "Rub it over your wound.." I do so and.. It makes the slashes.. Painless.. It more or less instantly sets.. Covering the slashes and gashes.. "Now that is some nifty gear.." i say moving my hand around as if nothing is wrong.. He bows his head.

Then closes the box up..

The kids come home and other than asking where I got my scars it was business as usual.. Only i had to turn the heating on as it was pretty cold tonight.. Before bed i say night to Z then sleep.. Only i have a nightmare about earlier that day..

* * *

**Author note: Naughty Ze'reikich'ja! Showing those scumbags whose boss! And Delilah! Are you starting to get into Z?! You better hope Ghardeh doesn't find out if she's still alive! Chapter 5 will be up soon. I'm currently writing chapter 8. I'll be updating GHARD3H soon I've just smashed into the writers block wall at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading you lovely people! I'll catch you on the next chapter! Just to let you know this story will be updated every Tuesday from now on and G3 will remain being updated on Sunday. N'dhi-ja! (Farewell!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Guardian Angel.**

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

After i leave the house i feel the cold airs bitter bite and immediately see my misty breath. It is very cold this night. I enter the utility building and close the door and though there is no draft there is no heating in this building. Yautja are never fond of the cold and i am no different. I take out the tarpaulin and wrap it around my body and eventually the heat build up warms me up but it gets colder. I close my eyes and sleep..

Another dream.

"Ghardeh, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself.. Talk to me darl."

"It's nothing Kch-tanu.. We are getting closer to Ki'xals last known location. If he is alive i will beat the daylight out of him, making us worry like he has.."

I hold her in an embrace when i see Tet'va approach.. Her seafoam orange markings on her green skin tone glistens in the light. Her orange orbs catch mine and she nods.

Then i see J.C and his Xeno counterpart.

J.C with his grey-blue eyes looks at the star map scratching the back of his short brown hair. In his black custom armour. Which gives him a xenos figure and look.

His Xenomorph is of the biomechanical strains and has a ridged head dome. With blue markings on its arms and body..

"Closing in on yautja prime.. Are we ready?"

I open my eyes to see my breath.. I roll off the tarp and go inside the house.. I immediately relax.. It is warm.. I have frost on my tusks and dreadlocks which drip. I enter my restroom but look to see the time is 6:20am meaning Delilah won't be up for another forty minutes and the little cubs another thirty minutes after.

I enter the restroom and take everything off then take a shower. I begin to run out of the gel Dee gave me, i use the last of it and finish up when i get the gel in my eyes.. And it doesn't half sting.. It feels like i have knives jabbed into my eyes.. I growl and gradually open my eyes.. I use the shower head and clean out my eyes.. But they don't improve.. "Pauk.."

I grab for the towel and wipe my eyes when they don't stop stinging..

I keep my face in the water and eventually feel like i can open my eyes, I armour up after wiping the water from the floor and grab the empty gel bottle. I throw the towel in the washer and as i walk to the kitchen i see Delilah walk downstairs drying her auburn hair with a towel. She sees the bottle in my hand..

"If you've run out i have more upstairs.. I'll bring you another down.."

I nod and put the bottle in the compactor. She begins to sort out the kids breakfast when she makes a large fry up. Eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage.

"Hey.. Were you ok out there last night?" Delilah asks me with raised brows of concern.

"It was little cold, i woke up with frost on my tusks.."

She nods.. "Right.. I'll sort out the spare room.. You can sleep in there.. I don't want you getting a yautja flu and infecting us.."

"What happened to rules?"

She holds her arms to her hips.

"Yeah the ones you have repeatedly broken? Sod em.. I trust you a lot more now.. And despite my nature, i give a shit about you.. Next stupid question?"

"Do you find me appealing?"

Her lips curl..

"Striking.."

"Prepossessing?"

"Intriguing.."

"Alluring?"

"Strangely.. Alluring.." She says. Walking closer to me.. But steps back.

We both hear the kids barrelling down the stairs..

"BACON SAUSAGE AND EGGS!" Kaylum shouts..

I sense a slight spike in Dee's pulse, she seems.. Irritable.. Did she want to get close but can't because of the children? Hard to say.. Though i am trying to see what makes her tick she clearly isn't angry about yesterday anymore. When the food is cooked we all sit at the island.. Well i stand. "How is your writing coming along Elli? Gotten further?" Her mother asks..

She nods. "I've done loads, nearly done with it.. I have decided to give it a name.. A Bad Star.."

She says this while looking at me.

"Like Ze'reikich'ja.."

"I am A Bad Star?" I ask.

"No you are a guardian angel Z." Kaylum says. Eating his bacon.

Dee looks and smiles at the pair.

I take the ketchup and go to squirt some when i squeeze a little too hard.. There is a squelching noise and we are covered in ketchup..

"ZE'REIKICH'JA! YOU FUCKING HEADASSHOLE!" Dee shouts.. I would say going red in the face but she is covered so that defeats the description. The kids laugh and scream.. My front armour has ketchup sliding from it.

"Innumerable pardons.. I am sorry.."

The kids run upstairs to clean up when Dee walks behind me and slaps my back.. Which is armoured.. To realise she just smeared ketchup on my back… i growl and she attempts to get into the downstairs restroom first but she has no equal to my speed and i slam my foot between the door frame and doo as she tries to close it. I'm wearing my armoured boots so her constant ramming isn't helping and i throw open the door. "Zz ladies first!"

"M-di you did my back on purpose.."

"Don't make me get the shotgun zabin!" She shouts. She goes to leave but i slam the door shut.

"You keeping me prisoner in my own bathroom?! Rrrrrr!" She growls pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Clean my armour and I will leave.. Time's wasting.."

"Fffffine! Fucking space hopper motherfucker.."

I take it off and she turns on the shower.. She sprays down the front then the back and squirts me in the face causing me to growl and fall back.. I land on my backside from slipping on the wet floor when she howls a laugh. As i try and get up she squirts me again earning a roar.. I get up and almost slip. She laughs while squirting me more.. But stops laughing.. I sense her heart rate quickening.. She looks up at my eyes and rather than hit me directly in the face she lets the water flow from my forehead.. Like she is observing how the water falls from me.. "You are one beautiful motherfucker.." with that said she turns off the shower and lowers her gaze.

"There.. All clean.. Can i clean up now or do you want to remain frozen in place?"

"Thank you.."

I take my armour and leave, but i feel two hands on my hips.. But she withdraws..

"Well out of my league. What the fuck am i doing?"

"What did you say about striking?" I ask her..

"You are.. Lit.."

I let out a huffed laugh and take my leave and before i close the door i remind her.. "That's not the sort of attention you want.."

Moments later she walks out and sorts the kids lunches out before heading out. But she isn't going to work..

**Delilah…**

I decide to drive to my parents, not that i have much to do during the day but hey ho. Driving on the highway i can't help but momentarily look at my rear cameras or side displays just to see if i can make out any ghostly outlines of Z's cloak.. But try as i might i see nothing. I contact my parents via the communicator and my mother answers. I haven't gone much into my parents though they are very supportive and great natured they live on the far west of Cordis. Unlike me they live in a suburban part of the county. Very busy. But relaxed. My mother has the same auburn hair as me and hazel brown eyes with petite features. She smiles and her cheeks are rosy red from her makeup. She's wearing a white dress.

"Delilah! Are you alright my lovely?! It's been a few days!" her voice is slightly silky with a slight twang with our accent..

I smile back.. "I'm on the way down. Fancy taking some time away from the house while i can.."

"Your father has literally just left for work.. He won't be back for at least another three days.. I'll unlock the door for your arrival.. See you soon pet!"

I pull up to the small white house with an orbiting hedge around the garden with a small fountain sprinkling water in an arch. I enter the house when i see my mother walk up to me with a cup of coffee. The wooden beams of the house are of a deep brown and compliment the deep brown laminate floor i kiss my mother on the cheek when we sit in the living room it is very spacious and the furniture gives the place a much more rustic look.

"So how are the kids Delilah? Has much improved with Kaylums issues?"

"They are fine.. I sorted out his issues the other day, Elli i found out is a writer."

I smile though I'm very proud of the two.

Mother nods and leans in "And how is my daughter?"

I hesitate "Fine.. I'm fine.. Works been a little hectic lately. Had a really bad couple of days.." She sees my bandaged hand and nods. "Can i tell you something.. Though. I know i shouldn't.. I don't want you to panic.."

Her brows slowly descend.

Shit should i tell her about our guest? She might.. Bring in the USM..

"What is it Dee?"

"I.. Have.. I met.. Oh.. Nevermind.. I don't want you to worry.."

My mother's frown turns into an amused look with a smile.. "Have you found another.. Man?"

No not exactly.. I think to myself..

"Not… Exactly, i… Got into a fair few firefights as of late at work.. Explains the hand." i say waving my injured hand slightly and deciding not to tell my mother i may be slowly falling for a 7ft alien.. Though i don't even know myself if I'm falling for him, it might just be curiosity. Can't be something like love can it? I mean clearly yautja are hunters so everything in their lives must revolve around that right? Do they know the meaning of love? Shit.. Once again.. Z is the centre of my thoughts.. In fact when i get back home we are going to have a talk. A proper one. I do want to know more about him.

She nods, "So have you been looking for anyone else? Just to ask." She says with a smile.

"No not really, i got a few plans.. But nothing solid just yet. Just focusing on Kall and Elli. And my ship.."

"I knew you would still be on with that, your father has a few new parts for you, said some skiff pilot was going to waste them so we bought them for several hundred Kredits. I'll go get them."

"I'll help.." I gulp down the coffee and we go to their enormous shed building. Then we see a silver storage box she opens it up to see several consoles and screens. And something very juicy indeed.. An atmospheric stabiliser. Something we really need. And several bypass circuit boards and a quantum field stabiliser for a shielding unit for atmospheric and planetary insertion.. So we don't cook inside the ship coming into atmosphere.. We take it to my vehicle and realise my storage capacity isn't large enough so rather than make me drive backwards and forwards she puts some in her red stryder.. It's much more bubble-like in design and aesthetic than my yemen but i wanted speed and looks..

And their vehicle has much more storage capacity.

"I'll drive with you back to yours.. Then you can show me what you have been working on.. I'd love to see how far you have come along.."

Mother and father work a lot so they don't get much time off. So they don't drive down frequently.. But we keep in contact much more via comms.

We go back into the house.

"So.. Something happened a while ago, we saw a shooting star.."

"Aahh yes.. It was on the news.. Something landed close by you didn't it? Ten or so miles in the Tewende rainforest? But it seems nothing was found."

"Wait. People have been trying to.. Find the meteorite?"

She nods.. "It seems to have disappeared.. Footage was shown of the devastation but.. Nothing is there. Strange phenomenon indeed."

My heart begins to thud.. Shit.. If people find his ship.. Oh no.. No..

I smile and stand up. "Right what's say we get home and get these parts to my ship."

Mother smiles then we set off when my smile fades.

I get in my car when i call back home..

"Ze'reikich'ja answer the comms.."

The screen answers.. "Who is it?" I hear in Kaylums voice in the distance.

"It's momma bear sweetie is Z there and why aren't you at school?"

I jump in my seat to see him decloak right in front of the screen..

"You asshole bastard! Stop doing that! fuck! Was that you mimicking Kalls voice?!"

"Sei-i.."

"Neat trick.. Listen.. You may have a problem.. I wasn't the only one who saw your ship crash land.. News crews have been trying to find the 'meteor' but haven't found anything.. You need to sort something out and quickly.."

My voice almost stutters.. But it is only the thought of what just passed through my head.. I could get father to get some herox.. But that would mean.. No.. That's selfish.. He doesn't belong here and he was clearly going somewhere.

I drive along.

"That's not the only thing Z.. My mother is coming along so no showing your prowess or anything.. Stay hidden and out of sight.. I implore you.."

He nods.. "My father may be able to get you herox but it will take some time.."

"Thank you Delilah.."

"No problem.. I'll be home soon.. Make sure there is no trace of your stuff.."

"Done.. See you soon Dee.. And your mother.."

"Can we talk later Z? I mean.. Really talk?"

"Of course.."

"I'll see you soon.."

I disconnect and drive. Mother connects.. "Dee Hun.. Pull over you have something stuck to your back end.."

"What..?"

I pull over and get out.. To see some small circular device on the back of my vehicle it blinks a pulsing blue light..

Mother approaches.. "What is that? It wasn't on your vehicle last week.."

"Mother! I thought it was a Wobbit! This is a uhh.. A Signal booster.. I was finding it hard to get signal when the kids were at home and I forget it's there.." i lie..

It is how Z kept track of me and he must have forgotten to remove it.. Silly bad alien.. I take it off it seems magnetic. And a little bleep sings out then deactivates..

"Thank for telling me though!" i say with a smile, mother smiles and gets back in her car still smiling.

As soon as i turn my back my smile fades.. "Fucking headasshole, fucking alien, fucking fuckheaded fucker fuck.. Headasshole.. Fuck!" i quietly say until the last fuck as i slam my door shut and throw the device to the passenger side.. We make it back home and we park up, we take the parts to the utility and i swear i feel his green orbs on my back.. He must be close. Maybe on the roof of either the utility building or the house..

His presence is undeniable.. It is immense. But also.. Calming.

We enter the utility building and my mother gently puts down the parts and her mouth gapes.. "You have done well with it!"

She walks quickly to the back to find the ramp open she looks at the engines. And touches them. Then enters the ramp as she does i feel Z right behind me and i slam my fist into him.. He clicks. And grabs me.. And lifts me up by the back of my neck with a quiet growl.. "Put me down you idiot!" i whisper.

"Apologise.. You hit a tender spot.. Krit.."

He whispers in my ear feeling his mandibles rub against my cheek.. I see my mother look at various consoles from the cockpit but doesn't see me in the air by invisible divine intervention..

I panic as she comes back round talking.

"I'm sorry put me down!"

He drops me and i feel his heat crawl off me as he moves back..

"This ship is impressive, has the children helped at all?"

"No this area is strictly prohibited to little kiddy winks.."

"Are you alright? You seem flustered.."

"Just the heat.. I'll sort all that out later.."

"Hun it's pretty cold.."

"Is it?! I don't feel it as much.. Want a cuppa?"

Mother smiles "You do make fine cups of coffee.." As i leave i glare right into Z's eyes.. At least where i perceive them to be as he is stood.. To the left of the door.. My mother is completely oblivious to his presence. Then it hit me.. If no one knows he is there.. The thought makes me shudder.. Then i remember the way he killed those men.. And saved me.. I must have had a pulse spike because as mother enters the house i hear Z clicking.. I see a blur to see his almost invisible arm wave at me..

It makes me smile.. I wave back..

He's so going to smash my head later..

Then i realise where i hit him possibly then i feel.. A hot flush… No.. I didn't..

I hit.. His leg.. Oh fuck sake Delilah.. Now you just made that sound far too rude..

I turn on the brewer then we sit down in the living room when i notice several things on the table.. And so does my mother.. Biscuits..

They smell freshly made..

"Did you bake these and put them out before you left?"

"Yeah! Try one!" I say with slight. Amusement.. Z is trying to impress me with his British bake off talent.. Where's Paul Hollywood? Oh yes he was on earth and that was 300 years ago..

My mother takes one and bites into it, it crumbles when she stops.. Eyes wide open.. She begins to chew again.. "Delilah they are.. Mmmmmmm.. They are good have you tried one?!"

I take one and bite into it.. And.. It crumbles but then just melts in the mouth with a gorgeous flavour..

"Not bad if i do say so myself!"

FUCKING fucker bastard alien stobbit you fuckheaded fucking twat fuck! I think.

I pour some coffee and i sit with her as she looks out towards the garden in the back. "I can't believe you still live here Dee, you really do like it here?"

"Other than the 7ft critters."

YAUTJA! i think.

"Yeah i love it here.. It's peaceful."

We finish our coffee then mother heads off back home.. I watch her leave and when she completely vanishes i feel the presence of a Yautja behind me.. I walk to my car fly open the passenger side door and grab the device..

I hold it to him..

"What is this you idiot?! You left it on my car! Are you trying to get spotted?!"

He growls and snatches it from my hand and his gauntlet opens up and he inserts the device then the slot closes.

He approaches me and i back up into the wall. I stop.

"Don't you start bullying me you dumb alien. That's twice i covered your ass.. Those biccies were gorgeous.. So I'll take a sin off.."

He grabs me by the side and lifts me up on the wall…

"Don't ever hit that spot again.. Or i will hurt you.."

"Oh really? I doubt it hurt, and it serves you right.. More than once.."

He doesn't have his mask on and his tusks lightly make contact with my cheeks he is that close.. I don't let my guard down..

"We need to talk Z.." I say. He stays in the same position so i test the waters by using a finger to follow his markings on his forehead. And he leans slightly into the touch as if it is sensitive there.. But it feels like a plate of bone.. With ridges..

He lets out a slow low clicking..

I stop and his head slowly moves away.. It is then i realise he had his eyes closed the entire time.. Was he enjoying that?

"How do you perceive love Z? Is there such a concept in a yautjas life? Or is it like a hunt like the rest of your aspects on life?"

"For Ghardeh and i.. It was mixed, though i become accustomed to yautja ways of life, Ghardeh had become accustomed to human ways of life, it was a hybrid relationship.. Both cultures mixed into one life… Traditionally yautja hunt in every aspect. But not all yautja are the same, some pair with humans or other species if found worthy of a yautja.. Though it is very rare.."

"So Ghardeh.. She saw something in you and you became her mate? How many more are there? Human-Yautja pairings?"

"Not many are left it is taboo.. We are being hunted.."

He sets me down and i run a hand to his right bicep. We walk into the house when he continues..

"I knew a few people very close to me.. Their names were Nina LeBlanc, Danny LeBlanc, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.. Then later.. Ra'zele.. Nina.. Was mated to both Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle, Danny.. Later went after a BadBlood named Auktano.. Ra'zele was Osh'ikeille's and Uzkielle's Sire or father.. There was a war on Yautja prime.. The Yautja homeworld.. But since the clans turned their back on taboo clans.. Nina.. A matriarch at the time refused to help.. Even though Ki'xal.. My son was in the middle of the war.. But still Nina refused.. To help. Stating that it would be deemed a disgrace for a taboo clan to step foot on Yautja prime. So instead we went alone.. The Black Sun Clan had a powerful matriarch who had found a deaunali artifact and used its power to wreak havoc.. Causing a war.. She saw her badbloods as the next step.. In yautja evolution.. But the clans wanted her head.. For desecrating the yautja homeworld.. During my fight with the matriarch with Ghardeh.. I submitted my sol abilities.. It was the only way to destroy the matriarch… We had won but the badbloods kept on fighting. Fought till the last one fell.. We had entered one of the ships when our son Ki'xal. In a bid to save us.. Sacrificed himself by flying his ship into the mothership..

Ghardeh and i made one last push to thwart the enemy.. Victory was near.. When a rail cannon shot Ghardeh straight through the left of her chest."

As he recollects his memory i feel heavy sadness and regret exude from him.. And it causes a tear to roll down my right cheek..

"We kept fighting when she stormed the rail gun shooters position.. But on the other side of the ridge there was caster emplacements.. Ghardeh and i was instantly pinned down when she was shot multiple times.. She ordered.. She demanded.. She.. Stressed.. For the remaining yautja to take me away.. To keep me safe.. I was overcome with anger and such sadness she knew she was going to die and rather than have more pain eat at her final moments. She…" He lets out a noise i haven't heard before and i begin to see.. White.. Tears? Coming from his inner eyes.. He stands up and storms out of the living room.. "Hey.." i say following him out..

"I've been there.. I know of the pain you feel.. I've told you.. Tell me.. Let it out.. That war.. Is the author to all of your pain.." i say trying to keep collected.

I slowly approach him and hold his armoured hips.. "Is Ghardeh still alive? Is there a chance she made it out?"

"The last thing i saw.. Was a bomb go off.. It destroyed the remaining BadBlood forces on the ground while the air defence destroyed the last of the ships.. In my rage fueled moment. I killed several clan members of the red dawn.. I used Ghardeh's ship to escape.. I don't believe she is alive.. How could she survive that?"

"Maybe she is alive.. Maybe she is looking for you? You didn't leave her there to die, she wanted to save you. You are the last piece of herself.. And she wanted to salvage that.. You have her blood.. She succeeded in being with you forever until the day you die.. I'd say she found a small measure of peace in her final moment. Don't throw that away for nothing.. Self-loathing does no one any good.. She would want you to move on.. Time is like a river.. It flows around the mountain.. Not through it.."

I tap his armour with the tips of my fingers then put my head to his abdomen.. "Do you believe anyone can change their destiny?" he asks me cusping the back of my head and running a talon through my auburn hair..

"I believe we do what we can, until our destiny is revealed.."

"Do you feel love still Ze'reikich'ja? Is that what sets you apart from other Yautja? That slight human twist? After being one?"

He nods "Sei-i." and in that moment.. In that tiny window of a second.. I felt the sincerity of his answer.. I move back and nod.

"Fancy helping me with the ship? I have some new parts that i need to install.."

"I will have a look you have other jobs to attend to."

"Aah yes! The spare room! I'll get on that.. I'll come and help once I'm done."

He bows his head and walks away..

I open the wall from under the stairs but the metal supports on the stairs may prove to be a pain.. I walk upstairs and open the spare room at the end of the hall on the left. There isn't too much clutter in there. But i gut the whole place and put it all in the cupboard then close the door. I walk upstairs to clean the floor. Once i hoovered the floor i run downstairs and take his covers.. "Hey Z I'm just cleaning your sheets and what not!"

"Sei-i.." he says looking back momentarily.

I put it all in the washer and i replace his empty bottle of gel with the same as before.. I think he likes this one when i bite my bottom lip, I walk up to him in the ship with three other bottles… he stops and looks giving me a trilled breath..

"Ok.. I'm shopping tomorrow anyhoo.. But do you want the red one again? Or the green one? I say putting it to his face. He lets in a breath.. "M-di too strong."

"Ok how about this one?"

He sniffs again when i see his mandibles twitch..

"Makes me want to… Eat!" He shouts making me smile..

"You want to try this one? Maybe I'll eat y- no.. That won't do.. Nevermind i'll not say that.." i say closing my eyes and swiping my fringe away.

"I'm far too rich for you anyway.."

"Yeah more like give me the runs.."

"Apologise.."

"This again?! No! Don't start or you can go without mister!"

He growls but i sense no offence.. He's just exuding his strength again the asshole..

"Keep doing that and I'll have to slap you where the sun definitely doesn't shine.."

"Bring it.."

"You want trouble? I'll use the ejector on your tight ass!"

"Tight?!" He shouts..

I run from the ship and into the house i put the silver bottle in his restroom when as i back up i feel his stone wall of a body.

"Not in here again Z.. Why is it always in the restroom?"

I turn around and he moves my fringe from my right eye with a talon.

"Making a first impression Z?"

"Apologise.."

"You are such a big bully! Throwing your weight everywhere! Just because you can make amazing biscuits doesn't give you a free bully pass you krit.."

He gently clasps my neck with his right hand but doesn't grip me.. He just runs his fingers from the side of my neck then down my jugular.. He makes a slight.. Unsure noise as if he lost himself for a moment.. Then the strange.. Trance.. Feeling i felt subsides and he moves away.. But it was the way he moved away that made my heart.. Jump.. It was like he was.. Was he just testing me? I take my leave and place a cover over the biccies then i tidy up. I decide while he is fiddling with the ship I'm going to help him..

**Kaylum…**

I hate school, everyday there always seems to be one problem after the other. Today's friends are tomorrow's bully. I don't have many friends.. In fact i don't have any apart from my sister and Z.. They are the only ones who take me for who I am. Walking into class i feel several eyes on me and before i even sit down they snigger with contentiousness. They want a reaction but i ignore them. I sit at the front so the teacher can easily see me and react if something happens. As class begins i feel the three bullies eyes on me.. They are all the same height as me and build. But Connolly has green pale eyes with freckles and ginger hair. There is Peter who has black hair that's gelled up with deep brown eyes and has a wide face. And there's Sean who was my friend or pretended to be my friend. Until his brother got suspended..

Because of me.

He has black hair and light green eyes. With a gaunt look.. After class i walk to the exit as school has finished, when I'm grabbed by my bag and taken into the boys toilets. I protest for them to stop when they force me into a cubicle. They take my bag off and throw everything into the next toilet while driving my head into the toilet.. Laughing and revelling in my repeated pleas for them to stop. They collectively manage to get my head into the bowl and flush the toilet when i immediately throw up. They let go and i hear them laugh and high Five each other before throwing my bag into the garbage bin and filling it up with water then throwing it all over the floor.. I let out a small cry when i sense.. Something isn't right.. A ghost to my left.. When i see the windows on the top of the room open.. "Ze'reikich'ja?" i ask wiping my eyes trying to not show him my emotion but it is too late for that.. He takes my items out of the toilet. And my bag from the gunky trash and wipes everything down..

"Teach them a lesson.. Bring them back here.."

I frown and nod..

I walk into the cafeteria.. And see them laughing and shouting unaware i am near. I pick up my packed lunch and throw it at their table knocking over their drinks.. They turn around with a frown.

"Get him! Knock his teeth out!"

I run back into the toilets when i stand at the far side of the restroom. They stop and clench their fists.. "You've done it now Kaylum.. You are going to get it.."

They look to the left as they hear a voice. "Leave him alone you bullies! You'll be sorry!" They hear in my voice.. They look confused as the cubicle slowly opens.. They back off to see nothing.. There is laughing.. My laughing though i wasn't laughing…. They look around as the voices circle them.. Then decloaks behind them..

"Turn around you guys!" as they turn around.. They scream in pure fear and crumple to the floor..

"If you touch Kaylum again.. I will rip out your entrails and feed them to your parents!" he says as they scurry back towards me.. Screaming.. I smell the scent of urine.. As they all wet themselves… As he carries on walking up to them tense and full of anger…

"If you utter a word about me.. I will find and kill your parents.. You will know true fear.. You will be alone.. You are not strong, you are weak.. Do not utter a word of this moment.. I will be watching.. Zabin.." With that said he cloaks…

"Now apologise…"

They all snivel and look at me with teary eyes.. "Kall we are so sorry.. Please.. Please forgive us please! Don't let it hurt us we'll leave you alone forever!"

I nod.. "I accept.. Z.. Don't hurt them they have learned their lesson.."

"Get out of my sight.. Clean your mess up.. You saw nothing.." He says with intense clicking.

I see them all nod fervently..

As i leave i feel his huge hand on my back as we leave. "Do not tell your mother. She will be extremely angry." Z says quietly.

"You are my Guardian Angel Z?"

"Sei-i."

With that said i meet Ellida and she notices everything wet.. "Kall why is your stuff all wet?! Did you get bullied again?!" I nod.. "Elli.. Don't tell mom but Ze'reikich'ja saw what happened and scared the living daylights out of them.. He said if they ever speak of him he will kill their parents.. Or feed their entrails to their parents.. He is soo cool! Please don't tell mom they won't say anything they promised.." Her mouth gapes open.

"Is he still here?!" She shudders as Z holds her shoulder cloaked.

"Z you are amazing.. Thank you for looking after my brother.. I appreciate it.. But it was risky.. How will you know they won't talk?"

"I am a Yautja of my word and honour if they utter a word.. I will find them, and exact action.."

Soon after the transporter arrives and Z goes on ahead..

"Elli.. Do you think mom likes Z?"

"How do you mean like? Like.. As a friend.. Or like as in.. Love?"

"Either.. Can mom even love an Alien? Does law allow it?"

"Kaylum you are a little young for this kind of talk.. I don't know.. But Mom has been rather happy around him as of late.. Should we ask her?"

I shrug.. "Maybe.. Maybe we could ask Z how he thinks about mom? We need a pa.. We never had one."

"We did have one Kaylum.. But he was ill and died when we was very young.."

"Yeah.. But wouldn't Z be a cool pa?"

"Don't keep your hopes up little bro.. He is an alien.. I doubt he would know how to be a father.."

**Delilah..**

I walk to the utility building to find Z gone.. He probably went to the toilet way out into the forest.

I carry on fitting the new systems in place.

An hour later he arrives..

"Where have you been? Taking a dump the size of an iceberg?"

"Sei-i.. I had to go do my business.. I became distracted on the way back.. I apologise.."

Moments later the kids get off the transporter and walk on in.

Ellida walks with Kaylum up to me and i feel Ze'rei's heat as he walks behind me.

"Kaylum.. Why are you and your things damp? What the shit?"

"He was getting bullied again. They threw his things down the toilet and shoved his head down the toilet.." Elli says..

"Right that's it!"

"Mom don't worry about it.. They learned their lesson! Don't call up the school again please!"

I put a hand to my forehead and rub it with my fingers and thumb.. "What do you mean.. They learned their lesson.. What did you do?"

"I-t was me.. I.. Gave them a thumping.." Ellida says.. But i know my daughter's body language.. And saw her eyes flick to a certain someone behind me..

"Z… Where was you earlier? If you tell me now.. You won't get it as bad.. So you better tell me.. You was at the school wasn't you?"

I see his shoulders drop slightly and he clicks.. "Sei-i.."

"Fuck sake Ze'reikich'ja! You don't do that!" I fly off the handle at him AGAIN.. and he begins to tighten his posture..

"How many times do i have to say to you! Under my roof don't jeopardise my children or my home! English motherfucker do you understand it?!"

I didn't see it coming.. And my kids scream.. He picks me up by my throat and brings me close.

"Z stop it! She's our mother don't hurt her!" i hear Ellida shout as Kaylum runs in crying..

He throws me to the floor and my legs crumple.. "Your son was being humiliated and degraded.. I did what i thought was right.. I did not walk away.. I acted in kind.. If that does not suit you then i will alleviate our friendship.."

He cloaks and moves off..

"Z wait!" Ellida pleads running at his position.. But he's gone.

"Just leave him.. He's done enough already.."

"No mom! You don't understand! I see it everyday! I'm the one getting into trouble for defending my brother! You don't see it.. And for Z to act.. Says something about how he feels about us! We can't damage what we've worked these past days on.. Mom please.. Just for once.. See what he is trying to do.."

She helps me up and i dust myself off..

"He saved you from work, he saved Kal at school.. If he was bad he would not give a damn and just focus on the ship.. He's the best thing that's happened in years. And he might.. Like us.. So give him some slack.. Please.."

For once i listen to Elli. And for the most part she is correct, but if he acted on those children.. Who knows what will happen..

"Speak to Kaylum mom, he will tell you what went on.." Elli walks into the house when i hear clicking..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. I'm sorry, I'm just so passionate about you not getting caught.. I shouldn't've reacted like that.. Forgive me? Just this once?"

"Speak to your son.. He needs an ear, he needs a shoulder, he needs his mother."

I don't look back at him but rather nod and walk inside.. This time i felt his agitation.. And it was raw.. It was untamed.. Alien.. And powerful. And i don't realise how powerful.. If there was an embodiment of strength power and raw intent.. It would be him.. And it's terrifying.. Yet oddly i am not fearful.. Almost like i knew he was questioning every fibre of his being to tear me apart.. Maybe if i didn't have the kids i would have been killed on day one.. I knock on Kaylums door and open it just as he puts a red and white striped jumper on with white jeans.

"Mom.. He didn't hurt the bullies.. He just scared them and made them promise to never bully my again and never tell anyone about him or else he would kill their parents.. Or feed their entrails to their parents.. It was really cool.. They even wet themselves.."

"I'm sure if i was a child and saw Ze'reikich'ja i would wet myself.. If i hadn't seen uglier beasts to begin with.

Have you put everything in the wash?"" Yeah.. I had a shower as well… Mom.. Do you.. Do.."

He drops his gaze sitting on his bed.

"Do i what?" i sit beside him stroking his head and pulling him to my chest gently.

"Do you.. Like Ze'rei?"

"What do you mean like Hun? I like him as a friend.. Not everyday someone can turn around and say you are friends with an Alien.."

"Do you love him?"

I let out a snort and a smile. Rubbing his hair..

"I.. Don't know.. It is kinda complicated.. I mean how would it work? But you mister are a little young for this kind of talk.. All you need to know is despite his incessant being a pain in the ass.. He really has grown on me.. But we can't get too attached.. He will one day have to leave.. And i don't want it breaking our hearts."

"So you are beginning to love him?"

"Love is a two way street Kal.. I don't think he could love us.. His heart belongs to someone else.. And i don't think he has let her go.. Despite the fact.. He doesn't know she is alive.. And besides.. I'm just curious about him i won't ever LOVE him.."

I feel like i said too much and i feel a slight flush.. Should i have told Kal that?

No matter it's in the wind now.

"Mom.. Z is our guardian angel.. He will keep us safe.. And i like him.." i give Kal a knuckle on the head and we head downstairs for some dinner. When Ze'reikich'ja joins us and just like that all is back to normal.. Yeah.. He is our Guardian Angel.. And he is majestic.. For an Alien… at bedtime i show Ze'reikich'ja his new room and he approves. "Thank you Delilah.."

"No problem, can't have you living outside if you don't like cold weather. Just don't sleep walk and find your way into my room or I'll have my boomstick ready with real shells this time.. He lets out a rumbled laugh and takes off his gauntlets and places them on the desk.

I make my way out when Elli runs downstairs.

She forgot to turn the TV downstairs off, she walks past and smiles at Z. "Night Hunter.."

"Guan Ellida.."

Kaylum pokes his head around his door.

"Guan Ze'rei!" He snorts.. "Guan Kaylum.." Kaylum laughs and closes his door.

"Guan Delilah.."

I smile and touch his large forearm.. "Night Z.."

I take my leave and get into bed in my nightwear.. But once again.. He becomes the central thought.. I find it strangely.. Fuzzy when he gets angry.. And remembering him grab me in his grip and hold me there with no effort to then throw me down was.. Tantalising.. Damn alien.. He's just a big bully.. Time for dream time! Only.. I have an awful nightmare..

* * *

**Author note: So we have a small part with Kaylum there. I am going to have a section with Ellida as well at some point. And Ze'reikich'ja is seriously testing the waters with Delilah.. She wants to just give the Yautja a hug.. And then theres times she wants to slap him! More will be revealed later about his past. And why he was going back to Maia. But not yet! Hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm working hard on this one. Much much more to go! And this is only act one! See you on the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: That's the way it is.**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Feeling the warmth of the house relaxes me into a slow sleep, but also allows my mind to process the events of today, finding Kaylum being assaulted by the three other zabin was the main thing on my mind.. Yes i lashed out at Delilah in anger for agitating me but she had a point.. Though i truly believe the children will not utter a word.. Their honesty was absolute.. I feel myself relax further.. I close my eyes with a huff.. Then darkness.. Another memory leaks into form.. Something from many years ago.. When i was human.. Ghardeh and i walking around Arkviir on.. Asteria..

As the spires light up the night sky we make our way to the ship after going for a meal.. It was of course my Idea.. We enter the ship when she grabs me and holds me to her eye level. "What is the occasion of this Kch-tanu? Hang on.. Are.. Are you.. Drunk?!"

"M-di.. Yautja don't.. Get.. Drunk.. Insect.. We.. Can hold our.. Liquids.."

She leans her head so hard into mine my head is held into the bulkhead and her bony plating.

"Ghardeh if your goal is to squash my brain.. It's working…"

"Shane.."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and take me.."

"Ghardeh.. You are drunk.. That's not a goo-"

"Shut up!"

She lets me go and walks to the ready room.. I follow her when she literally throws everything off and with two fingers. Throws me onto the berth..

"Oh so you want to be on top this time? Don't squash me like you did before."

With two talons she unbuttons my grey shirt and black jeans before throwing it all off..

"Ghardeh.. You take it slow.. Don't be.- Holy.. Shit!"

I open my eyes.. I remember that night we decided to go for a meal and ended the night on Cn'tlip.. My insides almost caved in but Ghardeh was intoxicated. We had a romp and had Nina calling us at early doors because they wondered where we got to.

I miss those days.. Better times.

I notice that the weather is rather grey.. When i realise it is snowing.. I make my way downstairs and enter the restroom.. I see the mirrored tiles and i notice that my head wound has fully healed. As well as the shallow bite wounds to my left side. I have removed the rest of my armour and clean up. I leave after i finish up and head out on a hunt for food. It is then i take my weapons and slot them all on.

Ghardeh is on my mind.. So are the others.. My son.. Ki'xal, Tet'va.. Ki'xals mate. Nina.. Danny.. Osh and Uz.. Ra'zele.. Eve.. I miss them all.. We are still family.. But.. A lot has changed.. And I'm a long way from Maia.. The one place I'm trying to get to.. The one place i can't currently reach..

You see, Yautja prime is several galaxies away.. All Yautja Ships come with quantumshift drives.. It is basically interstellar travel. We have frameshift drives for system to system travel then super-cruise for planet to planet travel. However quantumshift, frameshift need herox. As well as the super-cruise and propulsion Thrusters, which usually is in plentiful supply but i then understand. Ghardeh meant for the war to be a one way ticket.. She hadn't banked on the slim chance we would win.. But still it was enough to get me back to the Milky Way. The ship used to run on pyrite way back when 300 years ago but herox is always more readily available and is much more efficient… Most of the time.. The galaxy yautja come from is an elliptical galaxy meaning it is rather misshapen. It is more oval than spiral like the Milky Way.. And was classed as NGC 139c416-297 or Euclidean Eye. To which Yautja prime lives therein. The galaxy has much older planets. And much older systems than the Milky Way.

I reach the rainforest when i unsheathe my sword still cloaked.. And hear the guttural snarls and throaty growls of a large reptilian biped.. It's huge frame of muscle and bone shift as it moves around looking for its next meal.. I silently climb the tree and crouch on its twisting deep brown mould ichor covered trunk and i follow it.. It stops and crouches down its huge shoulder blades roll as it scents the white powder on the ground.. It is then i strike.. Sword branched down.. First the tip of the blade.. There is a ripping tear of muscle and flesh.. Then the scrape of bone as my blade cleanly impales in between its shoulder blades.. As it roars out i kick off its huge back not only shoving it forward but ripping out my sword a stream of brownish blood oozes from its back and the creature smashes its powerful tail at me.. It turns around and roars.. Spittle and flecks fly from its maw as it shows an impressive set of teeth.. It is deceptively quick for its size.. Towering me a good head. And weighing in roughly double my body weight.. I aim my smart disc and it shoots from my hand and embeds in its chest but it's strong chest cavity causes it to jam.. "C'jit." i breath i lock my arms as it thrashes with its claws hitting my blade with a twang i slice its hand off when it tries to bite me with its long snout. My wrist blade finds its way into the roof of its mouth and it roars out waving its massive crocodile like head.. It decides to run off almost falling over.. I fire a tracking disc and follow it as my hud changes to show my target.

Once it believes it has lost me it slows down. How wrong it was. I jump from the trees and slam my sword into the base of its neck.. It falls to the floor with a thump and lets out its last groaning breath. Not so much a challenge but i have us a meal for the next few days.. I remove the smart disc with a forced cracking of the chest cavity and slot it to my belt then I grab the leg and drag it back to Delilah's home, it proved to be difficult as flying beasts attacked with acid projectiles. I shoot them out of the sky and i move on. I remain cloaked when i reach the wall and throw it over with a hefty growl.. Then drag it to where the Wuldren was stored. I don't like snowy conditions..

I see Delilah with a very bemused face, she was just about to enter the Utility building when she must have seen me drag the monstrosity over. She approaches me and kneels down at the corpse.

"You made short work of this Kratu Z.. I don't want to get on your full on yautja angry side do i? Hmm.."

I attempt to snare the huge creature but it is two large so i drop it. I walk into the building and take the tarpaulin and lay it across then throw the creature on it..

I take my kunai dagger and begin to skin the creature. Delilah comes out with a cup of coffee.. And holds out a mug to me.. "Want a coffee? Can you drink coffee?"

I take the mug with thanks and the taste.. It was slightly sweet.. Not how i remembered it.

"I tell you Z these days are going to get colder from here on out.. Our summers are sweltering but our winters are ghastly cold.. We don't get an autumn though.. We get a spring.. Does Maia have seasons Z?"

"M-di.. We live on a tropical planet but it is always hot.. We hate wintry conditions.."

"And yet here you are hunting in winter.. Doing fine to me bud.."

"Doesn't mean i will complain.. It just isn't a preferred climate.."

I hand her the mug and carry on.. The hide to this creature is tough and leathery. But I'm managing.. Delilah walks up to me and wipes my snow covered armoured shoulders but smiles as my unarmoured parts are damp from the snow immediately melting from my body heat. "I can feel you from here.. Are you always warm? Can.. Can i try? We rarely skin and eat a kratu.. Maybe i could learn a thing or two from a real.. Predator.."

"I can teach you if you wish? So long as it does not interfere with your other duties.." i say lifting my knife.

She smiles.. "I'd like that.. So.." She moves up beside me when i see her hand is fully healed. "How's the hand?"

"Yeah.. That stuff you put on worked like a charm. Can't believe how quickly it has healed, I'm going back in tomorrow. And that means no.. Following me!" She nudges my knee and i rumble a slight laugh.

"But on a serious note.. Thank you for helping me.. I know i fly off the handle but.. Well this is all new to me and i don't want you getting caught.. Or captured.. I said this before but you are.. My guest. Before, i thought your life didn't matter to me but lately.. I've come to realise. It does.. So.. What do i do?"

I click.. My posture drops and relaxes.

"Are you telling me you care about me?" I ask with a clicking..

Her face begins to go flush..

"Yes. Is that a problem? Is it wrong for me to share that with you? Being close to a week.."

"No there is no problem, i didn't realise i made such an impression."

"Yeah well i never expected an alien to arrive on my doorstep so i guess that makes two of us.."

I bring up the dagger and hold it handle first to Delilah, she takes it and holds it down from its jaw, she slices into its tough hide and i see her frown at how easily the tool cuts through the scaly epidermis. She gently uses a saw like motion to slice down the belly and around its large legs. I gently pull away the hide revealing the meat and bone. We begin taking it apart then once the task is complete we take the meat indoors. It is then i decide to share with the gifts i created some time ago.. I walk into the utility building and take the bone knife, the bracelets and necklace.. I take them to Delilah..

**Delilah…**

Ze'reikich'ja leaves momentarily for whatever reason then comes back.. He holds out his right arm and presents me with something.

"What have you got for me Z?"

I take it and see it is made of bone.. It is a dagger.. As i unsheathe it from the bony scabbard it makes a grindy scratching as i do so.. The blade is a serrated one.. And sharp made with care and attention to detail.. He goes upstairs and comes back down. After once again doing whatever it is he was doing.

"Thank you Ze'reikich'ja.. I'll treasure it always. A gift from a Predator.."

"A thank you gift, and a reward.. For showing your skill the first night we met." A smile creep on my lips, no one has ever made anything for me before.. I look at it in detail when i look at Z as he chops up the meat and puts it in separate containers. I put the knife on the display shelf and go to the utility building to work on the ship. I trust him to not blow the place up.. And once again.. He is central to my thoughts in a sense he has shown a level of care to us.. And we have gotten very attached to him.. I walk into the ship to find he has installed all of the parts.. "Oh.. Well that's new.." I walk up to the console on the right and notice it is environmental controls.. I sit at the pilot chair and press several buttons. I feel a presence behind me as Z leans on the console and chair.. He twists his hand almost backwards to lean on the console his black taloned fingers wrapping around the lip of the sil. I can feel the heat coming from his forearm on the back of my chair causing my neck to become warm. It is cold on the ship. And the snow outside isn't helping one bit but.. Jee he is so warm.. Everything checks out as my hud flashes up on the cockpit window.. I turn to Z and i look at him as his eyes shift from the screen as it shuts down to my not so hidden gaze..

"So.. Do you want to carry on with the ship or try something physical.. Like sparring me with Kaylums swords?"

"You want to do that? Is it a good idea?" He asks clicking after regarding me..

I stand up and he slowly leans up.. The way his body moves.. Is even alien.. But.. Damn it's beautiful to look at.. His markings i mean.. The contrast of the cream on his front to the strikes along his sides and along his arms.. You could draw out a road map around his contours and end up lost.. I walk past him and deliberately run a finger along his forearm.. "Are you going to keep trying with that Delilah?" He asks with a huff..

"Hey.. You are a fine specimen.. I mean the mandibles are a little.. Freaky but the rest of you is just… Ummm attractive.. Colour wise.."

"Of course you are referring to my colours.. An unexpected benefit.."

I can sense his sarcasm and it makes me smile as we walk out into the snow. I walk into the shed that has now become a dumping grounds for Kalls shit and i take two wooden bokken style swords and hand one to Z. He holds it with one giant hand and the way he just stands there with his head cocked as i stance in the snow had my pulse elevate.. He brings his arm up aiming the tip of the 'blade' directly at me.. He is huge.. But i tighten my grip around the hilt and widen my stance.

"Show me what you've got.." He says.. Slowly stalking around me.. His movements now like a hunter waiting for its prey to make its mistake. I slide towards him and bring down a vertical slice, he blocks it as i move back and adjust swinging left right and down again. He blocks all three, he moves in and swings right then thrusts.. I swipe his thrust and move to his right i bring in a fast right, left, upward strike.. I block as he strikes. I kick the bokken wide and as i spin to readjust he grabs me and brings me into his abdomen.

"You left yourself exposed.. Strike one…"

He lets go and i move back.. He flicks his wrist for comfort and i charge him. I swipe wide but as he brings down the bokken i block it and swipe it away and let out a kick.. He grabs my leg and holds it there.. I spin and kick his hand off my leg but as i land on the floor to recover he grabs my ankle and slides me across the snow causing a heap up then pins me into the shed..

"Don't try to break free with fancy movesets.. You are on strike two.."

I knee him when i swear.. It was as if i just caught his armour.. I look down and indeed it was his abs my knee hit.. I don't show the pain but he lets me go leaning the bokken into my chest with his palm resting on the end of the pommel. "That was less than courteous." He says letting me down and i catch his markings again. He turns around and swipes without warning.. His swordplay is precise and damn well perfect.. I block his attacks as quickly as i can but he deflects the bokken from my hand.. He holds his to my shoulder when i grab it.. "Strike three.." as i wrap myself around the bokken his arm remains out stretched like a shelf. I kick his grip from the bokken but as i recover an explosion of snow causes me to slide.. With him on top of me.. I feel the snow begin to melt around him.. He takes the bokken from my wrapped legs and gently impales the snow beside my head..

"What now? You going to beat me because i lost? Are you going to eat me?!" I say with a smile but i feel the snow melt below me. It trickles down my neck but i ignore it.. As Z.. It's like he is in a trance.. He slowly rolls off of me and takes both bokken and puts them in the shed.. While i still stay laid in the same position.. Only.. I feel myself get up and i walk towards the towering twat..

"Z… Where are we? Right now.."

He looks regarding the question.

"We are stood in your back garden.."

"That's not what i meant.. I mean where are we?"

He turns to me fully and his hands slowly curl and uncurl.

"Where do you want to be?"

"I.. Don't.. Ah fuck.. Nevermind.." Angered by my stupid display of thinking the impossible.. I walk past him but he gently takes my arm.. "Delilah what is it?"

"Nevermind Ze'reikich'ja.. It is just me trying to think the impossible.. Two separate tools for the same purpose."

I find myself being brought closer but i don't look to his gaze. Lest i might do something highly inappropriate.. I feel a massive flush go from my legs to my spine then chest.. Then it causes my face to feel like I'm sweating.. Only.. I am.. He has hold of me and his large taloned finger raises my chin to look into his jewels as he clicks..

"Trying to hide from that part of yourself only makes the intention more noticeable. Your scent betrays your nature.."

"What does that mean? You can sense a person's actual feelings? Is it in our chemicals or something? Can you detect when.. I'm thinking about you or something on those lines?" i ask putting my hands to his chest plate.

"Yes.. And unfortunately, you cannot ever lie.. I know you have something for me.. You realise i was once human.. I felt this way with Ghardeh.. But she was much more.. Brutally honest than I.. My heart still belongs to her.. But.. She asked me one day.. Should anything happen to her.. I should move on.. Only her fate is uncertain and i can't risk you or the children.. Getting harmed.."

As he says this he presses his head to my forehead. And i feel.. Something.. A tingle.. A spike of.. Calm.. But a euphoric sense of.. Relaxation.. Then at once i am confronted by present circumstances.. He is still very much in love with Ghardeh and not knowing if she is alive or dead is eating away at him. And as a result.. We can never.. Move forward.. I back away and nod silently. Before entering the house. I don't feel rejected, i don't think it could ever work between us.. We would be living in secrecy.. Unless.. No.. I couldn't do that to the kids.. They have a long and prosperous life ahead of them. I decide to tidy up and i feel the words of what he said hit me like a lead balloon.. He is way out of my league.. But maybe i could show him that which he clearly longs for.. No Dee.. No.. Although he could just be saying it so i don't get attached, he knows he will eventually leave.. He is gently saying it because he will be leaving.. Not may be leaving..

It is then i sit on the settee and just stare at the dagger on the shelf below.. Well at least he isn't saying it to be spiteful but being honest.. He knows yautja and human pairings work.. Then my eyes widen.. I get up and ask him about the others, he is in the building working on the ship.

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Tell me about the others, tell me about Nina.."

He stops as he looks down from the monitor he is currently fixing to the wall..

"Nina Le'Blanc was originally from Earth.. In the state of Louisiana.. She was an ordinary woman like yourself, But she was taking care of her little brother. Her relationship with her mother was.. Volatile to say the least.. One day, Danny her little brother came home with a wounded Yautja at the time, called Osh'ikeille. When they first met she introduced a frying pan to his face, but Danny while Osh was Unconscious convinced Nina to patch him up.. I don't know the specifics but they all became close.. Danny having a father figure in his life made an impact on him. They eventually met with Osh'ikeilles twin brother Uzkielle.. Who was much more sharp and brutal than Osh.. But eventually with Nina helping Uz with the Queen Xenomorph.. And her previous killing of xenomorphs.. She took on a Dishonoured Yautja.. And won.. Eventually her mother was involved with the Weyland Yutani corporation. She shot Nina.. Causing chaos.. Uzkielle bombed the whole area and killed Nina's mother.. Ever since then the twins took the two in and taught them the ways of living as yautja. But they are also mated. And Nina became a matriarch of her clan Nracha Shur'ie.. To which.. I am apart of.. Though.. Lately i have questioned my place.. We are all family but after the war.. I cannot remember.. Something is missing.. I was escaping someone.. But i don't remember who.. And as for the reason why i do not know. Promise me Delilah.. Should i finally meet my opponent.. Do not interfere.. This will not be your fight."

"Why do you think you will fight?"

"Because hunters do not run.. Yet i was clearly keeping away from somebody.. Enough to be stranded on a planet.. No doubt i will be found eventually.."

"So just on the off chance they are coming to.. Harm you will you fight back?" i ask lowering my left brow.

"They do not come to harm me Delilah.. More than likely they come to kill me.."

Those words hit me like a mallet smashing me in the chest.. No.. If someone is coming to kill him.. That puts us in harm's way!

"Will we be at risk?" I ask calmly.. But with a frown..

He clicks with a trilling breath. And turns back to his work..

"M-di… You will be safe.. I will not put any of you at risk.. Rule number one.."

I smile but it was a fake smile and i can't help but wrap my arms around the back of him and give him a hug my cheek pressed against the cold polished metal of his armour. Plus he is crouched making it easier..

"Mail here! Where do you want it Delilah! On the desk like before or on the doorstep?!"

"I'll come and get it Jimmy! One sec!"

I run my arms around his abs then move off him, I see Jimmy in his navy blue trousers and light blue shirt.. With slight wet shoulders from the snow, he smiles at me. He is a gaunt looking fellow with a horseshoe of brown-ginger hair on his balding head. His brown eyes always full of life..

"How's the ship coming along? You didn't let me see it the other day.."

"I.. Yeah i had wiring and cables to sort and didn't want you tripping up on them.. Compensation and all that!" I lie.. But i don't remember receiving mail.. Holy.. Shit.. Z must have mimicked my voice! That trick is so scary..

"True, true.. So we nearly done with it? Ready to see some space cows?!"

"Space cows Jim?! More like space aliens! Maybe a Yautja!"

His smile fades.. "I'm not sure you want to see a yautja Dee.. Those guys are scary as sin!"

"You've seen one? When?!"

"Eh.. Not seen one but heard stories.. When i came back from Walford station there was talk of a yautja on Vendoze Station.. He was the scariest damn alien you ever saw.. And had the tech.. He was looking for a ship.. Funny you should bring up a Yautja.. It is a very specific.. Alien.. Have.. Have you seen one Dee?"

"No but I've also heard stories.. They are an intriguing race.. Hunters i believe though most call them 'Predators..' a common misconception. Or miscomprehension.. A Predator.. Kills to survive.. A Hunter kills for sport." His smile returns.. "A very good point but.. Predator sounds.. Better.. And it also entails a predator is at the top of the food chain.. So it naturally hunts and kills its prey.. So there's that also."

"True.. But they go with their real race name which is Yautja.."

I let that slip.. And his lips curl.. "How do you know that? Come on Dee.. Have you seen one?"

"No i haven't seen any aliens.. Just the wildlife.. And as i told you, just stories."

"Ah well I'll catch you another time Delilah. Good luck with your ship.."

"Thanks, be seeing you.."

He nods then takes his leave..

I feel Ze'reikich'ja walk up behind me and once again his body heat halts the cold bite of the air. To realise.. He is not cloaked and Jim could easily see him.. Only he carries on walking then gets in his vehicle just as Z enters the house, I follow the beaut and he simply reaches for a glass and fills it with water and takes a drink. I reach for a beer in the refrigerator and twist off the cap flicking it at Z when it zips towards him and catches it. He holds it with a finger and thumb and flicks it back only it.. Impales my fridge door..

"Ell set'eska, Delilah that was an accident.."

"Trying to kill me with a bottle cap now?! First it's Heart attack now it's ma bottle cap? Anything else? Your.. Barrels?!"

He chuffs.. "M-di.. I would have.. Difficulty.. Zira.."

"Ze'reikich'ja! Stop it! I meant the two on your possession that are usually on your shoulders!" i let out a laugh and rub my face as i feel a hot flush hit the back of my head to the front of my face.. I don't even want to know what his 'barrel' looks like.. Cheeky fucker.. Shit wrong word! Here we go again bring out the hammer!

His mandibles clink on the glass as he takes another gulp of water. And yet again I'm drawn to the small details on him. Like the way light hits his skin causing little white flecks.. Or the fact his deep maroon markings have a deeper bleed almost blood red around the edges on his forehead.

"You do like to stare Delilah, see something you like?"

I smile and shake my head, I'm just admiring your colours.. A female can admire can't she?"

"Yes.. She can.."

He finishes with his water then cleans up the glass then without warning.. Picks me up and walks me to the stairs.. I admittedly let out a slight gasp of surprise. He walks up stairs..

"Z where are we going?"

Question answered he puts me down on my bed.

"I warned you of what might happen if you carried on with this gawking.. If you want to look so badly then fine.."

I lean on my elbows getting up when all of his armour comes off.. And i think i might have just.. Peed myself.. No.. That was just a hot flush going all over me.. He kept his lower armour that cover his hips, calves, male region and backside. But the rest has come off giving me an unobstructed view of his markings.. Again.. The way light glints off of him forms little flecks of white.. And if he didn't have those white tusked mandibles folded onto his mouth I'd say he was good looking.. But I'm not one to judge.. He is good looking, his colors and patterns are gorgeous. And his eyes. They are like emerald jewels.. The way the light hits them giving them that glowing glint.. His black pupils are small.. But his eyes have yellow flecks but i could swear there are times the flecks aren't there… his eye sockets are black, I walk up to him and tip toe.. Not giving me much height as i lean looking up my fingertips on his stonewall abdomen.. "Do your eyes change colour Z?" i ask frowning moving my head side to side as the light bounces from them..

"When i see in full spectrum there may be yellow flecks. They dissipate when i revert to my innate infrared spectrum sight.."

He gently picks me up scooping my backside in one large hand and i hold his broad shoulders. It is like I'm sat on a wall.. I look at his fleshy dreadlocks and despite a slight growl. I take one and stroke it. It feels rough.. But fleshy.. Also like.. Hair.. I look at the silver rings that adorn some but not all of his.. Dreadlocks.. The rings are almost the length of my index finger some have purple triangular gems embedded in them.. Others have patterns of swirls on them. Almost tribal.. His whole body vibrates as he lets out a deep purring again.. And it vibrates my body too. I stop to see his eyes closed. And his forehead inching towards me, i push my hand into his forehead and as i rub the ridges and dips of his large forehead i feel him push into the touch.

"You like that don't you Ze'rei?"

I feel his taloned hand clench slightly on my rump.. I run my fingers while biting my bottom lip around the edge of his crown and notice small horn-like barbs on the edges.. They aren't sharp but like blunt thorns.. I run my hands down the side of his head to his large maroon speckled temples. When his eyes open.. The way they open made my heart jump. Their eyelids close upward not down like ours... He doesn't have any nasal passage but he possibly might smell the air with receptors in the roof and back of the mouth. I reach his mouth and this is the most interesting area but he lets out a slight clicking.. It makes my ears ring but i carry on, he has two fangs of sorts for the top set along with gum. And his lower set on his jaw are more numerous but smaller. Roughly about 14 teeth. That are fang-like. His mouth sports a ribbed fleshy roof. But that's as far as I'm going there.. His mandibles are closed up with his top tusks lapping over but not touching each other and his bottom tusks facing upward but again not touching.. They always make subtle movement, he lets me down when i grab his hand..

"Delilah… You have had plenty of time to look.."

I nod. "That was a nice tour.. The sights were amazing.." I feel.. Fuzzy.. And i see him slow down.. There is no way he can't not sense it.

"Delilah you are playing a dangerous game.. You don't want what I've got.."

"And what do you think i want Z? Have you got an idea? A clue?"

"What do you want Dee?"

"A roll of the dice.."

"You may get extremely unlucky Delilah."

"Don't know if i don't try.. And you are constantly on my mind.."

I literally feel like i shouldn't have spoken.. He slowly approaches me and as i move back i sit on my bed.. He leans down into me with his arms on either side shadowing me. He then picks me up then he puts one knee on the bed. It begins to creak as he leans his weight on it.. How much must he weigh? 500-600 pounds at least and that's not fat.. In fact nothing wobbles on him at all.. Everything is sturdy.. Which seems right for a warrior race of hunters.. His second leg leans onto the bed and now I'm surrounded by him his knees on either side of my legs and his arms either side of my head.. And i feel something i haven't felt in years.. And it's both dangerous and very naughty.. But i can't help it.. Is he making me feel like this or is it me? I feel a strong urge when i snap out of it.. "Z.. No.. No i can't.. I'm sorry.. I'm getting far.. Far too close.." I tap my palms on his chest then he moves away from me and he puts on his armour.

"I told you Delilah.. That's not the type of attention you want."

"As you keep telling me."

I get up and slowly the vibrating fuzzy aroused feeling subsides and we both leave the bedroom.. We decide to go to the ship and carry on working on the systems. We work on the shielding console and connect it up quietly communicating to each other. And although we had a very close moment it didn't stop us from just getting on with the work, in fact if anything i begin to think more about him, so much for not getting attached and wanting him to leave.. Daft woman..

"So.. What are the females like of your race? Do they all hunt too or is it just the males and Ghardeh is the exception?" i ask fitting the console and using the magnetic device to screw it in, Ze'reikich'ja who is on the left side lets out a clicked breath.

"Females tend to stay with the young and are usually the politicians of the race but some like Ghardeh do in fact wish to hunt, females are larger, stronger and are more reserved in their hunts, they tend to be much more tactical. Ghardeh was known as a Jhi'direi Yautja. Or Legendary Yautja.. Due to her accomplishments. She had been through many trials and hunts, though her hunts consisted of BadBloods or extremely dangerous game. Never a single human though.. Apart from one time."

I stop.. He said that with no regret..

"Do yautja hunt humans often Ze'rei?" I ply him the question.. In hope, it isn't the answer i think it is..

"Most yes… I have not hunted humans. But it is usually a test of sorts.. Because humans shoot back they can kill a yautja. Making them fair game."

"But you are much stronger and faster than humans how is that a fair fight? Even without your weapons you are a formidable opponent. It doesn't make sense.. The way you killed those men back in the apartment.. Throwing them around like they were toys.."

"It is all in the ethics of the hunt Delilah.. If the target is able to harm the hunter they are fair game.. There are exceptions to this rule.. One can not harm children or pregnant women. One cannot doom a species if they are in crisis of existence for example if only one male was alive with a baby.. He must not be harmed.. Unless the male was to attack and provoke the hunter. Even then it is the height of bad manners to kill said male. Only the weak can be slain for food.. Keeping the strong in the species bloodline.. Delilah there are many factors.. But take heart in knowing you are safe with me."

Fuck i do feel safe around him.. Hell i feel fuzzy around him.. His voice when he talks is so.. Guttural and throaty.. But has a strange echoe to it.. He is easy to understand.. And that's not for the rumble in his chest when he talks as well. I find myself just finishing the console when i watch him work, he is typing on the new console which is all set up. Then he begins with the next task.. I look at his gauntlet when i am curious as to how the blades come out.. I knock on the gauntlet and he looks slowly at my inquisitive gawking at his huge forearm contraption, the pale gold accents around the edge of the design is gorgeous it has tiny little markings within the golden accents. And there is a black band following the gold band.. Though i swear it glows blue.. Or pulses blue. Same with his left gauntlet.

"Z how do the blades come out?"

He crouches down and brings his forearm across.. As he tenses up his forearm i see his bicep shift and the blade shoots out from the triangular housing from the top of the gauntlet.. And as suspected the blue lighting begins to orbit the black circuit. The blades are of a tribal jagged design but are highly polished and are roughly as long as my whole arm. I can see my reflection in the blades.. As he releases his tenseness the blades retract and the gauntlet reverts to its not so dangerous form. He takes off the right gauntlet and i swear with the size of his forearms i could wear them on my head.. He turns over the gauntlet to show a slit with a blinking blue streak..

"This sensor detects the muscle in the forearm which tells it to release the blade. When it detects the muscle relaxing it retracts.. Nothing to it.."

"How that thing can detect tense from relaxed is pretty clever.. You feel tense all the time yautja.." I say with a slight smile. He clicks the gauntlet back on then he gets up.

I remember the wounds on him and i see the scars on the outside of his calves still haven't healed. Though they look light..

"Z.. What attacked you here?" I ask while using my fingertips to run down one of the scars when he lets out a laugh..

"Wait.. Are they what i think they are?"

"What do you think they are Delilah?"

"Wait are they.. Dare i say.. Mating scars?"

He lets out a rumbled laugh and nods when i smile and laugh also swiping my fringe that just loves to hug my right eye..

"Is it that rough huh?"

"You have no idea.. Ghardeh is a different creature entirely… She used to enjoy throwing me around as a human.. Though i become resilient to her flinging. When i become yautja it was that little bit harder.. I'd fight back."

"I'm surprised you are still standing.."

"So was she.. But it's all part of having a good time."

It is silent then we both laugh as i let out a snort.. We finish up and go into the house. We make tonight's dinner while having lunch, I make a full loaf of bacon sandwiches. He needs a lot of fuel to keep him going but i need to do food shopping on Friday, I have Friday Saturday and Sunday off.. Every week, that reminds me i have to go into work tomorrow, as the bacon sizzles away i see Ze'reikich'ja looking at my weapons.. He takes off his gauntlets and takes the assault rifle.. His huge frame looks like he is holding an smg.. He examines it taking out the clip.. He looks it over and as he holds the weapon vertical he inserts the clip with two taps hearing a shrat! Clat! As it inserts then fed into the stock. He aims down the sight and he flips it over to see the ejector slide. After seeing everything that it has to look at he takes my shotgun..

"None of your weapons are loaded?"

"No Ze'rei, i have a 10 year old.. That's why the ammo is on a high shelf so he can't reach.. The pistol he had when we first met.. Was not loaded either.."

"That was incredibly brave but foolish.. What if he had to shoot me?"

"He wouldn't have.. His small threat did enough for what it was intended for.. I was the real threat with the pulse ejector.."

He looks at me then the white weapon.. He takes it and his hand looks very uncomfortable holding it. As it is so small.. He clicks..

"Very potent.."

"Yeah it is a great non-lethal weapon."

He nods and places it on the holder.

It is then i serve up our lunch when i still flick my gaze to his mandibles.

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Could…" I sigh slightly.. "Could it ever be possible to.. Take.."

I hesitate.. And as i lose his gaze he lowers his arm.. "Take you and the kids to Maia? It would be a long flight."

"Or see Nina?"

"That may prove to be difficult.. We aren't on the best of terms.. A lot changed after the war.. Nina and i had a huge argument. Which ended with me attacking her.."

"She'd forgive you Z.. You lost many friends and your son.. Possibly Ghardeh in that war.. She'd be understanding.."

"It isn't Nina i speak of Dee.. It is Uzkielle.."

I nod.. "He is not as forgiving?"

"No.. To attack a matriarch is highly ill advised no matter who it is.."

He carries on eating his sandwich when he huffs as once again i smile while chewing.. Come to think of it.. The mandibles are intriguing.

"So are your mandibles used as weapons as well? Makes sense seeing as everything else is a claw or a mound of muscle.."

"In rare instances yes.. For instance a Delilah may get bitten if she stares at me any longer.."

I lean on the table with my head resting on my jaw with a smile..

"Delilah.. I was not joking.. Ki'cte.."

"You are.. Playing i can tell.. You secretly like the attention yautja.. Don't hide it because like you i can tell when someone is enjoying the company.."

His tongue flicks out automatically and wipes the grease from his tusks.

"Even your tongue is intriguing.."

I let out a laugh as Ze'reikich'ja lets out a rumbled growl and takes his plate to the sink when i follow him..

"Leave it I'll do that.."

He doesn't listen and carries on when i begin to laugh. I try and squeeze past him in front of the sink when he deliberately crushes me between him and the sink.. "Ze'reikich'ja! Let me do it you towering oaf!" He grabs my arms and holds them both in one hand while trying to sort out the plates and pan. I laugh harder when he actually manages but i try and put him off by rubbing my backside into his front but I'm just rubbing onto his stony abs..

"Damn it you are a yautja! Not a maid!"

"And you are not a slave.. So that makes two of us not being something.."

He moves away and keeps me held when he grabs a handful of the soapy bubbles and dollops it on my head..

"Thank you for the crown yautja.. Are you going to make me a queen?"

With a laugh he drops me and my bubbles stay put..

I move away as he finishes up.. A sudden.. Sadness just hit me.. Why did that feel like normal.. Like.. We was.. Together.. It hit me so unexpectedly that a tear runs down my cheek and i walk off.. Jebas Delilah.. Get a grip.. But being with Z lately.. It has reawakened some things i thought I'd never want to feel again.. A relationship.. Ten years.. Though having a mental break about an Alien is a little unorthodox.. But.. He has treated this family like.. A family.. Not a means to an end.. He was human once so he still remembers the value of Family. Maybe that's what i find in him so.. Attractive? Not the fact he is a gorgeous alien but the fact he knows how to treat the kids.. And me.. He is never intentionally forceful and seems to temper his tendencies.. His alien intentions.. I spend far too long on it to realise I'm sat staring at a blank screen with Ze'reikich'ja sat on the floor beside me..

"I'm sorry Z.. I was hit by a moment.." I wipe my cheeks and sniff.

It is then he leans in and lets out a huff.

"What is on your mind Delilah?" I look behind him on my wall to see the disc like weapon.

"What's that weapon do Z?"

He turns to see his disc.

"That is a Chakt-ra or smart disc.. Would you like to see how it works?"

"Let's have a look.."

We walk outside when he stands putting his mask on and tapping on his gauntlet. He holds out his arm and as it whirs the teeth spin at an incredible rate. He throws it and it sings a whistle as it flies towards the open plains then i see it return it sings back and Z catches it with his wrist.. His body twists as he catches it. The blades fold back up. He holds it out and i take it.. The blades are curled around the weapon. But jut out when in use.. Some seriously gruesome tech.. I study his cannons to be informed they are called Plasma Casters. I've seen them in action once in the apartment shootout. But none of his weaponry scares me as much as his talons.. Or raw strength.. Before long we are creating dinner just as the little sprogs arrive.

"Mom! Look what we made today!"

I hear Kaylum run in to see he has made a type of painting. "Elli made one too!"

She sheepishly shows me and my mouth drops.. She drew Ze'reikich'ja.. Just his head shoulders and crossed arms in grey pastel colouring but every detail is there.. She coloured his eyes green with flecks of yellow.. "Both of you.. These are amazing! I hold both up to Z when his mandibles flick.. "Very impressive Kaylum and Ellida.. Very impressive.."

I see Ellida blush.. And i laugh..

"It's ok Elli! Go on!" she walks up to him and gives the portrait to him.. He takes it and bows his head in thanks and walks upstairs with it to put it in his room.

"I'll hang this right here with your other ones Kall.."

Elli looks at me.. "Mom why are you.. Flustered.."

"It's hot in here.."

"But it isn't.. It is pretty normal.."

"Elli maybe mom was wrestling with Z earlier.. But he always wins.."

"Yeah Kal.. Wrestling.." She says waggling two fingers with quotation signs.

"Ellida Berkley! No! We had lunch and he was showing me his smart disc and plasma casters actually!"

After dinner is served Kaylum seems in better spirits and his shiner is healing though it is still there.. Before they go to bed i ask Z if he can help with Kaylums eye and face. He uses the strange balm and rubs it in. After that we all go to bed. Tomorrow I will return to work.. Hopefully all goes well.. Though recently things haven't gone to plan.. Then Friday night i have a night out.. I feel i can trust Z.. And talking about Z.. I see a shadow float past my room… Maybe he is going to his ship.. Or the toilet.. Oh lordy lord.. Don't break the dang thing.. You beaut..

* * *

**Author note: Delilah is really hotting up to Ze'reikich'ja.. Almost dangerously so! And Ze'reikich'ja seems to be showing signs of slight.. Slight interest? Or is he? We got a bit more exposition here. Later we will get a rather large section with Delilahs past. A very different Delilah at that. And it seems she is beginning to have a certain desire but will it happen? Possibly! I hope you have enjoyed this new story so far much much more to come! This will be a long journey. Thank you for the visits and views! And as always I'll see you in the next chapter next Tuesday! N'dhi-ja! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Days gone..**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As the family go to bed i lay on the floor of my new room in the house, it is roughly the same size as Delilah's room with a set of drawers and that is it. The room itself has a cobalt carpet but cream walls with the drawers being a cream colour also. I close my eyes. But something hits me.. A thought.. My pod.. I must destroy it. I get up and make my way to the pods location as I ping it on my sat com, it glows yellow on my hud several miles away. I sprint through the garden and jump over the short wall and head to the distant forestry. I take to the trees as the pod creeps ever closer.. Roars and gurgled groans fill the air as Zortas and the Kratu fight for control of the territory.

I shoot several flying monstrosities in the sky as they scream ready to fire acid from their lungs.. I land with a kick up of leaves when i am hit by a memory..

"Whoa! Ze'reikich'ja, don't just go in there as you are uncle!" Danny in his Red and black armoured trench coat follows me as i make my way to Nina.. I grab Danny by the front and slam him into the wall to our right.. With a heavy thuum! My neck cranes to the right and mandibles open and close in irritation. His black cybernetic arm holds my offending forearm.. "Hey.. Easy.. Easy.. What has happened Z… Talk to me before Nina.. What happened down there?"

I feel a surge of sadness and anger hit me all at once and my talons almost dig into Danny's armoured black chest piece.. I slowly let him down and back away i let out a distressed groan and carry on walking.. "Talk to me Shane.."

"Don't call me that.." i growl..

Auktano walks up to me and his double tipped tusks twitch as i walk past him. His blood orange eyes flick to Danny as he nods at me..

I walk on and the door opens to the cockpit of Nina's ship..

It is then my anger overflows and i snap..

"What the fuck is happening Nina?! All the years i helped the Nracha Shur'ie and for what! I feel like you were apart of this! Why did you not help when WE… IIII.. NEEDED.. YOU!"

"Shane… We can't ever set foot on Yautja Prime.. They won't allow it no matter what the problem is.. Where is Ghardeh and Ki'xal?!"

"DEAD! THEY ARE ALL DEAD! Why didn't you Try Nina?! They are not so stuck in the draconian ways! I was there! I know! I fought alongside the clans! Fuck!" I go to walk away when Nina approaches me.. But as her arm touches my gauntlet i swipe back causing her to slide back on her backside. "Don't! I've lost everything.. EVERYTHING! Because of your inability to act! We are DONE Nina! I don't want any harm to befall you.. But you better let me leave this ship.."

I see the emotion hit her, we have been close.. Very close. But when she said no to aid me, in fear of being wiped out it caused tension.. We are family. But it was not family keeping her back.. It was tradition.. To which i understand, but the clans knew that i was human.. And were willing to let it slide.. I tried to tell Nina but she would not listen.. "Shane.. I am.. So.. Sorry.." I see tears hit her and she turns away leaning on the console.

I say nothing and walk away.. It is then i see Osh'ikeille walk in. I tense up expecting him to strike.. He does not but rather holds my shoulder and bows his head in apology with trilled sympathetic warble.. Then lets me go..

I walk away and enter Ghardehs ship. It is then i set a staggered course for Maia.

I blink.. No i wasn't running from.. Anybody.. I was leaving the family.. But why was i going to Maia? I shake my head and lean on the snow covered chair. I set the pod to explode.. As there is a high pitched beeping i sprint back through the snow covered forest.. My hud flashes warning as the pod explodes with a loud booom! Causing birds to scatter.. I make my way back to the house. To find Ellida sat at the back door..

She stands up.. Holding the necklace i made her..

"Ellida, are you alright? You should be sleeping.." She smiles and looks at the necklace again. "You made this for me Z? I love it.. I just wanted to say thank you properly before i went to school tomorrow.. Without my annoying little brother winding me up.."

"I'm glad you like it.. But you must go back to bed.."

"Can you take your mask off and crouch for me?"

I do so and she slowly approaches me tip toes on her feet and kisses my forehead.. Earning her a trill in my throat. She steps down and smiles then walks back in putting the necklace over her neck. "Night Z.."

"Guan.. Elli."

We both silently walk upstairs and as she gently closes her door she gives me one last smile before it closes.

I enter my room and sleep.

The next morning i wake and head downstairs. I begin to turn the coffee brewer on when i hear Delilah walk down the stairs.

"Caught you red handed Mr Yautja."

"Well then i must remove your thread."

"Don't go throwing that arm around.. You'll break something.. And I'll then have to break something of yours.." She says with a glistening smile.

She immediately begins taking out a frying pan and laughs.. "You know.. I find it weird how.. Normal.. It is we are around you.. Like, think about it.. You.. Are an extraterrestrial being.. And i am. A human.. Yet.. We.. Click.. How does that work? Yeah i know you said you was human.. But the way you act and now talk is far from.. It got me thinking last night.. What about you?"

She says this and turns to me for answer.. "This is a trick question.. You think i am using you as a means to an end.. Unfortunately you are only half true.. Go back to when i first met you.. Do you think we would be this peaceful and trusting if i threw you around the house harmed your children and damaged the house?"

"You have a point.. And i suppose you are here for the ship, rather than a saucy romance with human.. Or to play dad with the kids.."

"Indeed."

"It's just we have learned so much about you the past week but still know next to nothing.. All i know is you are a real gent, have respect for someone's property and have a calm nature.. And sexy.. For an alien.. With.. Mandibles.."

I shake my head and turn away with a huff of laughter. "Hey I'm being honest! Best way am i right? By the way my hand has healed.. Fully.. Thanks for that.."

"It is fine. No need to thank me."

She seems in very high spirits.. Not that I'm complaining.. But it seems rather odd.. I think nothing else on it.

She fries some bread and begins to boil a dozen eggs. "Delilah.. That is too many.."

"Nonsense.. You are huge.."

"Delilah I'm telling you.. Far too many.. I don't eat as much as you think and in double the time.."

"Too late now Yautja.. They are in the water.."

I give her a growl and she laughs.

"Stop vibrating me with your growls.. Head asshole!"

She walks up to me and begins to rub herself upon me..

"Delilah stop it.." She carries on and i become slighted..

"Delilah i said stop it now!"

She laughs and laughs when i grab her and throw her off but she keeps running at me and produces a knife. And her whole face darkens and she screams.

"If i can't have you no one can!"

As i ram my wrist blade into her stomach i shoot open my eyes and grab someone by the throat and hold them in the air.. I am staring into the fear filled eyes of Delilah.. Gasping for air.. I drop her and step back.. "I'm so very sorry Delilah.. I was having a nightmare.. Forgive me.." i realise my wrist blades are out, they re-enter the housings.

She holds her neck and slowly approaches me. "Z you was shouting my name so I came to investigate.. I was in the utility building working on the ship when i heard you.. You've been asleep all day.."

"I.. Have been asleep all day? Apologies Delilah.."

"No.. No don't worry about it.. I didn't want to wake you so i left you alone.. I don't want to find out what would happen.. So… Why was you.. Calling out my name?"

"Like i said i was having a nightmare.. About you.."

"Huh! Nothing bad i hope.."

"I.. Nevermind.."

"Suit yourself Z.. Are you hungry? I made a huge omelette for you.. Topped with that hot pot.. It needed using.." She takes her leave.. I walk downstairs and see the omelette the size of the island. She carries on into the back and re-enters utility building. That nightmare was disturbing.. But I'm glad the real Delilah is not like the version i was dreaming about.. Why was i dreaming about her? Maybe it was because of yesterday.. But how have i lost a whole day? Never mind..

**Delilah…** **Earlier that day..**

As i wake up i make my way to the shower, after cleaning up i head downstairs expecting to see Z making breakfast or coming out of his shower. Surprisingly neither.. I turn on my brewer and as it makes the coffee i make my way to the ship. He isn't in there either.. Ok maybe he went to his ship for something. I make my way back in and pour my coffee and make the kids lunches then pack them. My hand has completely healed. Damn that balm is the good stuff. I then make breakfast. Porridge again. Seeing as it's colder now.. The kids come downstairs giggling..

"What are you two giggling at? What are you talking about?"

Kaylum walks up to me. "Mom Z made me this bracelet and arm band.. But he is also asleep in his room making funny warble sounds.."

"He sounds so cute mom.. I kissed his forehead last night when i thanked him for my necklace.." Elli says showing me the claw necklace..

"You.. Kissed him on the forehead?" I raise my right brow. "Mmhmm. It is so.. Hard.. And rough.. We was laughing because Kaylum said maybe he is still asleep because i kissed him.."

I snort.. "He has probably had enough of us!" i say with a laugh.

I serve up their oats then give them the honey.

I sit at the table with them and i do find it strange already the hunk isn't at the island.. "Maybe he is ill?" Kaylum asks spooning his mouth full of porridge.

"Mmm.. I don't know.. Maybe he was up all night.."

"No mom.. He was back by 11:30.. It wasn't that late.. Didn't you hear the explosion? I think he was destroying something.." I shake my head. "No i was dead to the world.. I'll ask him later what he destroyed.. Hope it wasn't the ship. Was it the front or back he came back from?"

"The back.. Maybe it was his escape pod or shuttle or something.."

"Possibly.."

We carry on with breakfast then as usual they take off to the transport after kissing me each on the cheek.. I silently make my way upstairs and carefully open Z's door. To see him laid on his back eyes closed with a frown. His mandibles ever so slightly flicking.. The sun is raining down on his beautiful features as the covers are over the lower half of his body. I gently make my way up to him and carefully put the cover over him making sure not to touch him.. He is so so warm.. I gently hold my ear over his chest.. He has a rumbling that vibrates his chest with every exhale but it is very quiet.. And it rattles my own chest.. He also has his gauntlets on.. He usually takes them off.. His chest piece is on the floor with his boots and his… Lower armour.. I place it all near the drawers.. And bite my bottom lip.. I take my leave closing the door gently. I put my uniform on and make my way out with a note for jim to leave my post at the door. And i leave a separate note for Z.. Telling him if he is hungry to use all of the hot pot from the other day as it needs using. I smile.. I really do give a damn about him.. I make my way to the yemen and drive out, i make my way in when i am met with a very familiar face.. Suzie.. We are best friends.. Her blonde hair parted with streaks of brown and cut shoulder length, her face just slightly blushed with makeup and her deep brown eyes crease as she gives me a smile. "Hey girlfriend! Miss me you sap?! I've heard you have been shooting up the place! Thass my girl!"

I smile and give her a hug. "You know me.. I just need to know one thing.. Where they are… Wah-Pow!"

"Ain't that the truth space trooper! I got our patrol list today.. Looks like it is the market Boulevard and the.. Industrial backways.. Fuck.. How boring.."

We make our way to the vehicle pool and as we leave Suzie shouts "SHOTGUN!"

"Good because i was driving anyway tosser!" i say laughing.

We get in the car then make our way to the industrial backways first..

"So how's my fave babe doing? I was so wanting to get back into work.. I'm a tight bitch so was sulking for the past few days.. Especially when i heard on the news you'd been in not one but two firefights you action junkie!"

"That last one was dangerous Sue.. I.. We could've been killed.. I had a rookie with me.. Rob Eagan.. Good guy.."

"Oh I see tryin'a replace me was ya?!"

"Oh believe me Sue no one can replace you.. You are kind of irreplaceable.."

"Awww. Mwah!" She kisses her palm and touches my cheek making me smile. We make it to the industrial backways and exit the vehicle.. "This is Suzie Vita.. Four three three.. Arriving at the industrial backways.. Heading for patrol.. Out.. Come on sister.."

I look around.. Just for a moment i felt like everything went back to normal when i start looking around for any sign of Z.. Nothing.. I don't sense him either.

Suzie is two years younger than me and she makes work so much fun with her jokes and banter. She is confident, knows and loves her job and is also bi-sexual but is single. She will often try and turn me but it doesn't ever work. But she doesn't mind.. She doesn't care what others think. We've been friends for as long as i can remember. Since school. She has a bubbly and caring personality but is also no nonsense.. You will get nothing but the truth with her even if it is hard to hear and i appreciate that out of anyone.. She is always honest. She also uses the same firearms as myself.

As luck will have it the industrial backways are peaceful.. And after four hours of patrolling we make our way back and head for Denbies burgers for a bite to eat.. I trust Suzie so much i could probably tell her about Ze'reikich'ja.. But I'm too afraid to even let slip.. She'd be humping his leg for sure.. She has always said she'd love to shake an Extraterrestrials hand.. And shag him.. Though i think that last part is a joke.. But knowing her.. If she sees the beaut i see.. She might latch on.. So i keep my mouth shtum but she notices I'm clearly thinking.. As we tuck into our chicken burgers and fries..

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you seem to be in the dreamland there Dee.. Wanna talk about it?"

I give her a smile, and look her in the eyes when she smiles..

"Do you really want to know what's in my brain Sue?! I think you'd be shocked what I'm currently thinking about.."

"Are.. Are you finally seeing someone? Wiping the cobwebs from your feelings department? Come on the suspense is killing me!"

"No not really seeing someone.. I've.." i let out a huff and wipe my fringe from my left eye.

"Sis you can tell me anything I've told you for years.. You can tell me.."

"Except i can't.. It could be.. Dangerous.. I'd rather show you but i can't.."

"Wait.. This is about your ship isn't it?! Jiminy Delilah! You had me going there you turd!"

I laugh and feel the hot flush subside.. I'll take that skin of my teeth escape any day.

We finish up and head back to the vehicle.

We carry on to the market district and park up, we take our rifles and patrol the area, malls and stalls litter the Boulevard and today seems busy with the market stalls with people all over the world coming to sell their wares. I come across a stall called simply 'The Armoury.' and sells bows swords and other melee type weaponry like a crescent blade.. I see a black scabbard.. With a katana hilt.. The hilt itself has red coloured wood or metal compound.. The guard has a circular pattern within and the pommel has a red band.. Suzie notices me looking at it.

"You see something you like Dee?"

"Yeah.. Excuse me, may i handle this sword?" i ask the short man with a weathered face his brown hair wavering to the left.

"That's one of my finest swords on display.. Made from a rare metal.. Stronger than Titanium.. Duranium.."

"Duranium.." i take the sword from the scabbard and it makes a smooth 'shwing' and glints in the sunlight. Causing a white streak across my face.. I hold it properly.. "It's so light.. And well balanced.. How much?"

"Dee we are on duty darl.."

"500 credits.. I'll give you a small discount for being on patrol. Keeping us safe.."

I swipe my wrist on the machine paying the man.

"Thank you for your patronage Dee.." he says with a smile..

I smile back and take the sword to the vehicle then meet Suzie back at the stall when we carry on..

"Jesus Delilah are you going to become a samurai next week? I didn't know you was into your swords.."

"I love swords.. I thought I told you?"

"Narp, anyway you set for tomorrow? Going to be wild.. The others still haven't decided on what film to watch but hopefully they don't pick another bad one.. I tell you hun that last movie was baaaad.. I can't remember what it was called but the director was an actor for the original film but his new version sucked.."

"You.. Can't remember or don't want to?"

"Haha! Don't want to.. The series has gone to shit.."

We move on and enter one of the malls.

The inside of the mall we enter always gives you a sense of excitement.. As soon as you enter you see the escalators and the surrounding stores.. Sue and i could literally get lost in here for hours just shopping for random items off duty. We patrol while talking about random topics like why pineapple does not belong on a pizza though she is adamant my taste buds are dead. We later go back to the office once our shift is over, it was a peaceful shift a far cry from the past couple of days.. And once again life felt like it went back a notch..

"So tomorrow I'll come pick you up Dee.. Is nineteen thirty alright?"

"For sure, I'll be ready.. Catch you then hun.."

Suzie waves her hand at me with a silly smile.. "Bai Felicia!"

"Bye Zabin!"

Her face twists in an amused look and laughs.. "Zabin? That's a new one!"

I wave her off then enter the main penthouse office to speak with the boss.

He swipes his hand from the screen and bends his finger as to tell me to enter,

"How's the hand Delilah? You heal up fast.. Just couldn't bear the thought of staying off for a few days?" He says with an amused tone.

"Not when you have three mouths to feed sir.."

"Three?"

"I eat too you dohnut.."

His smile creases his cheeks and he clasps his hands together. "Well.. Here is the rota for next week.. I'll catch you Monday.. No more shootouts eh Dee?"

"I'll try.. Later Sir.."

After I look at the new hours i note them i take my new sword then make my way back home, as i pull up i enter the house after locking down my vehicle after placing the sword in my room i check on Z to find him still asleep.. Is he ill? On my better judgement i don't wake him but rather i make an omelette for Ze'reikich'ja and another for the kids and leave them on the island, i then make a coffee then take it to the ship, i am working on more of the wiring and cables to hear.. Roaring.. And my name being shouted by Ze'reikich'ja upstairs.. I run upstairs and down the hall to enter his room.. He is asleep and thrashing about.. Almost hitting the wall.. I shake him awake.. "Hey Z.. It's alright you are dreaming.. Wake up yautja.. W-" There is an almighty throaty vibrating roar and he stands up while grabbing my throat with a very powerful grip.. His eyes are unlike before.. They are as black as the void.. Not a hint of green.. No.. Now i see it.. His pupils begin to retract and his body shudders at the realisation of where he is.. And who he has in a grip that could surely snap my neck at a moments notice. His wrist blades released.. I am gasping for air.. He drops me and steps back as his blades retract. "I'm so very sorry Delilah.. i was having a nightmare.. Forgive me.."

I holds my neck and slowly approach Ze'reikich'ja. "Z you was shouting my name so I came to investigate.. I was in the utility building working on the ship when i heard you.. You've been asleep all day.."

"I.. Have been asleep all day? Apologies Delilah.."

"No.. No don't worry about it.. I didn't want to wake you so i left you alone.. I don't want to find out what would happen.. So… Why was you.. Calling out my name?"

"Like i said i was having a nightmare.. About you.."

"Huh! Nothing bad i hope.."

"I.. Nevermind.."

"Suit yourself Z.. Are you hungry? I made a huge omelette for you.. Topped with that hot pot.. It needed using.." I takes my leave.. Still shaking I walk downstairs with Z when he sees the omelettes the size of the island. I carry on into the back and re-enter utility building.

"Fuck me that was tense.. And I'm not talking about him.." i say quietly to myself.. If that was one of the kids..

I dread to think.. He would've snapped their spines..

I decide tomorrow i'll put a lock on his door.. It also gives him some added privacy. I carry on with the wiring and my hands slowly stop shaking as i begin to calm down.. Fucking headasshole..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As i slowly eat away at the omelette i hear both Kaylum and Ellida walk through the door arguing about a topic..

"Z could you take on a giant robot and win? Or another Yaatcha?"

"I do not gloat about my combat skills Kaylum.. Nor do i think of myself as Payas gift to the universe.. I could very well take on a giant robot.. Or yaatcha.. And either one may end me if its strikes remain true.."

"You mean you aren't what's that word? Invincible?" Ellida asks.

"Indeed.. I am as vulnerable as any mortal of flesh and blood.. But it is my skills that see me through.. Not just through action but decision.. Why would i take on that Yautja? Or robot?

Sometimes it is better to get an understanding of a situation before making judgement.."

"What does that mean Zinja?"

Kaylum asks sitting beside me after taking a fork for himself and his sibling.

"Think of something like fire.. It can and will destroy anything in its path.. But does that make fire evil? Or is it doing what it was simply created to do? Not everything is so black and white in the world.. I could take on anything in the world.. But that doesn't mean I will live to tell about it afterwards."

"I get what you mean Z.. In other words you can but you are also in the same boat as to whether you can defeat said opponent. Because they might be stronger than you? So therefore.. It is fifty fifty? But you would put up a better fight!"

I give her a nod of my head. Then we carry on eating.. I half the omelette and take some to Delilah in the utility building "This fucking stabiliser!" I hear her shouting and a banging as i enter to see her with the hardware. She has slotted it into the floor panel and fixed it in but she seems to be having issues with it, she looks up and her frown turns neutral as she sees me. "God i hate tech sometimes. It's connected but the system won't pick it up.. Must be outdated or busted.. That's the problem with buying second hand junk.." she slaps the stabiliser..

"I brought you food.. Why don't i take a look at it while you recharge?"

"Go ahead.. Just don't break it.. Or i won't be happy.." She walks past and takes the plate while sitting on the desk.

I look over the monitor.. I pull up the ship schematic and notice that there are two more ports on the stabiliser.. I switch them to opposite switches then reconnect the hosing. I gently lower it into the floor panel when there is a hiss and a clatting as the panel closes. I tap the initiate button when there is a noise and i hear the metal clatting of Delilah dropping her fork on the plate..

"Mm whhh hvvve yooo dne!" She says with her mouth full.. Cheeks puffed with omelette as she chews..

She swallows.. "Excuse me.. What have you done? I just saw the ship glow bright blue.. Ahaha!"

"Shields online.."

"Nnnnn!" She waves her hands tightly and smiles.

"Thank you! You are amazing!"

"M-di it was simple actually.. But thank you.."

"So we have power.. A shielding unit so we don't fry.. Now just everything else! Environmental, fuel lines, navigation, engines.. Emergency protocols.. Weapons.. Hull plating.. And flight control.. And nowhere near.. Finished.. You sure you don't want to steal a ship? You could have been on your way by now.."

"No.. All commercial ships have trackers.. And i don't want half of the planets security forces on my tail forever.."

"Ah.. I didn't think about that.. Well at least i still have my license.. Always comes in handy."

I look around and i huff..

"What? We are bound to be scanned while going to that planetoid.. Hey you think we should give this ship a name? Let's call it.. Ummm… The D.S.S intrepid!"

"Sounds like a good name for a ship.."

"Does your ship have a name Z?"

"Yes it is called the Tarei'hasan.. It means scorpion.."

"Wait does your planet have scorpions?"

"Yes they are large creatures with a tentacle with 4 stingers that fire stinger barbs at its prey.. Four barbs are enough to kill a yautja.. And that's not to say for its heavy bite.."

"Sounds icky.. No thank you.."

Delilah turns and goes back to eating her meal when i finish up on the ship and head on out..

"Th-ank ouu hndsme!" i hear her shout as I leave.. Again with her mouth full.

I poke my head around the corner..

"No talking with your mouth full zabin.."

I hear a breathed laugh.. "Thorry! Hemm.. Sorry Thank you handsome!" she says waving coming out with her plate and fork..

We walk back into the house when Delilah heads upstairs. The kids are watching the screen laughing at whatever programme they are watching of a man falling down the stairs then a bed flies down and hits him into the floor with over the top noises.. Delilah comes back down with something in her grip.. A black slim scabbard. She places it in the weapon alcove. "Mom you bought another sword? Don't break that one.."

"I'll try not to MOM." Delilah says with a smile. I regard her for a moment.. Despite being almost injured a moment ago by me she seems very.. Calm.. Is she used to having me around now? The little ones are.. She catches me looking.. "Don't do that.." She says with a smile. "Do what krit? I was in thought.. That's not the kind of attention you want.."

"Yeah right.. What were you thinking about? How good Kaylum will taste in a bun?!"

"Mom!" Kaylum says shoving her arm away as she ruffles his hair.

"Actually i was.."

Kaylums lips twist and he lets out a laugh. "Since when does an Alien come with a sense of humour?"

"Since Ze'reikich'ja showed up evidently." Delilah says putting her legs up on the settee.

"Better yet i think Z would taste nice.."

Ellida says with a cheeky smile.

"You would end up biting off more than you can chew.."

There is a moment of silence before Delilah lets out a slight snort before we all laugh in unison.

"I must check on my ship.. I won't be long.."

They nod while smiling then I take my leave..

**Delilah…**

As he leaves i think back to his ship, it was beautiful inside. Spacious. Nothing like the tiny ship in my utility building. At a tiny 15 metre tip to tip wing span and equally as large interior.. I mean it isn't meant for interstellar travel just planet to planet travel. So it doesn't need a lot of space but I'd absolutely love to get my mitts on Z's ship.. I doubt he'd stay long enough for a test fly and for a split moment.. I remember.. This.. Isn't permanent.. He will be leaving, we watch our movie.. And later the kids go to bed.. I tidy up just a tad then go outside to sort out the utility building, i check that the roof opens up.. I walk up to the grey box and open it to reveal two blue levers. I pull them down to hear the slow moan of the roof open up. Then scream.. I forgot about the snow.. And i get covered in the white powder and the ship also gets a smattering..

"Fucking cold! Obviously stupid spiv!"

I shake and swipe the snow off and out of my top and close it up..

I walk into the ship and carry on working away.. Seriously if he didn't need this tub i would be finishing it at my own pace. I begin fitting on the atmospheric stabiliser.. As i type away on the console for an access route to the connected hardware i begin to feel my eyes drop. "No.. Last job.. Coffee.."

I walk into the house when i instead flop on the settee waiting for the brewer to finish.. Only i shut my eyes for a second.. I feel something cover me and i slowly open my eyes slightly to see two glowing green eyes as Ze'reikich'ja puts a cover over me. The lights are all out and i hear him lay on the floor beside me, he smells of the forest and i just drift off..

Next morning..

I open my eyes to smell coffee being brewed, i sit up and rub my cheek to see Ze'reikich'ja at the stove.

"SAUSAGE BACON AND EGGS!"

We both hear Kaylum shout in a low gruff voice with Ellida close behind. They stop to see Ze'reikich'ja and they laugh.

"Zerri you will be replacing mom at this rate!" Ellida says as he sets out three plates. He places everything on the middle platter then leaves us to eat.

He walks out of the front door.

"Ok you two, I'll be going out tonight.. Elli will you be ok with Kaylum tonight?"

"Yeah mom you don't go out often.. Just enjoy yourself.."

"Kaylum you behave yourself.. I'll be giving Z special permissions for tonight."

"Don't have him spank me mom! I won't have a butt left!"

I let out a huffy laugh.

After breakfast i get showered.. It's weird.. I don't have the same feelings like before. Like life is normal.. Believe me it feels good but.. At the same time it is anything but normal. I let the water fall from my auburn hair and i just stare into the floor.. One week today and we came into contact with a Yautja.. Who has come into our home and showed us he can be trusted.. That he respects us.. Yes at first there was some slight friction.. But.. Now.. He is like my other friends.. It's strange how someone from another galaxy can come and show you much but at the same time exude a mystery that you simply must solve.. He was once a human.. But he did something so effective so exemplary he was given the chance to become their species. Because his mate loved him so much.. Because his family loved him so.. His friends.. And now he is trying to get back home.. Ze'reikich'ja is something to both fear, and respect.. Something to take notes of.. Something that is so rare in this day and age.. He is a mystery. And humanity could take notes from him. If the yautja are anything like Ze'reikich'ja, then I'd rather go with him.. Or at least he is apart of a long lost generation.. The Earth generation.. In yautja form. And that to me.. Is worth protecting.. Like my family. My thought is halted by a knocking on the door.

"Are you alright in there? You've been a while.."

I hear Ze'reikich'ja..

"The little ones have gone to school.."

"l'm.. Fine.. I was just lost in thought.."

I hear a clicking and then hear him move away..

I finish up in the shower when i realise i didn't bring any clean clothes in.. "Great." I wrap a cream towel around myself and slowly open the door, i look round the corner to find the coast clear, i move to my door and hoof it open with my bum then close the door while i look for something to wear, i take some undergarments then blue socks. When i decide on a white T shirt blue jeans and blue button top.. Once I'm dressed i put my other clothes in my laundry box and go down into the garden. I decide i want to fire my X4 MSV-B. My rather large hunting rifle.. Though it is more of a bunker buster rifle. This thing can down a ships engines in one shot. Yes i went overkill on a hunting rifle but you can't be too careful with 8ft hulking lizards roaming around.

I go into the utility when i sense the beaut sorting out his armour. I walk to the locked cabinet and use the key on top of the roof switch to unlock the cabinet then take out the box holding my rifle. It weighs a ton in the box.. I take it to the garden.. Then as i reach the wall i set the box down then begin assembling the rifle. Once assembled it is as tall if not just a smidging taller than me from the box compensator to the buttstock. I take the large Kriga round clip and enter it into the weapon. I flick down the tripod and stand it on the wall in the same spot i usually shoot from.. I have a clear line of sight of my usual exploding target roughly one mile away.. I set the scope up and i nestle my shoulder into the stock. I decide against ear mufflers.. This beast is like an earthquake going off.. I rip back the ejector then slow my breathing.. The noises slowly drown out as i concentrate on the red target.. I let in a breath.. Then let out.. Target locked.. Variables.. Checked.. I aim.. Just slightly left.. To compensate for the wind on my right.. My finger on the trigger.. I squeeze.. Clicking causes me to fire and i see my shot go wide as i shuddered.. POOOOOM! There is an after thunder of the weapons loud boom and the barrel retracts to help with the weapons recoil as it's so powerful.

"You assbandit! I fucking missed!"

"A hunter does not get distracted by small noises.. By nothing at all.."

"Really?! I had that perfect and you clicked to put me off?!"

"Try again.."

I move back to my scope i aim once more.. Target.. Locked.. Variables set.. I aim dead centre.. As the wind lets up.

I squeeze.. Tssing!" POOOOOM!

"HEAD ASSHOLE I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU!"

I watch as the bullet tracer bounces inches from the target.

"You can do it Delilah.."

"Err no.. You have a go.. If you can hit it i'll be impressed.."

I move away. Holding the butt when he takes the whole weapon.

He lifts it up and he aims down the barrel.. His stance leant into the stock.. I don't believe it.. He is holding the thing like an assault rifle..

He pulls back on the primer..

His aim is completely still.. I throw a rock at the wall. And i shuddered.. POOOOOM! I see the target explode.. Not only that.. He took the recoil of that rifle like it was a pellet gun.. He pulls back the primer and aims at the next target to the left.. This time i watch his movements.. And i watch attentively.. Another thunderous boom and i didn't see if the target exploded.. But i think i did inside.. He tenses up just before the shot.. And although the weapon falls back.. The grip he has on the weapon doesn't allow it to drive upward.. I decide to test him on the final target.. I watch.. And creep up to the sexy twat and i swear i felt him tensing before the shot.. I slam his armoured taut backside with my hand as the weapon went off and he growls causing my chest to vibrate. Yet he still hit the target.. He turns around with the weapon..

"Dreamcake.."

"Slap me again, i will retaliate.. Zabin.."

"Will you now.. Put that weapon down and I'll see if you are a yautja of your word."

He props it against the wall with a rumbled laugh and angles his arms..

He taps on his gauntlet and cloaks..

"That's cheating you squib!"

I turn around to see a blur go into the house. As i follow him i see Jimmy pull up, "Ah.. Lucky me.."

"M-di." I hear from the front door.

God I love his voice.. And his markings..

I see Jim get out and walks on over..

"Morning Jim.. Lovely morning ain't it?"

"Ain't it just! I got a letter for you.. And that's it today. From the USM. Seems important…"

We both hear clicking.. I look at the door and laugh.. "I need some lube on that door.. Been creaking for a while now.."

"Well that's it.. Got to go.. Bye Dee."

"Bye Jimmy.."

I walk to the house and as i slap Z's rock hard leg he slams the door and picks me up almost smacking my head off the ceiling.. He drapes me over the settee.. "Would Ghardeh and i ever get along Ze'reikich'ja? What did she look like?" i ask folding my arm to the back of my head lounging.. I look at the letter, "What do they want i wonder?!" i open it and to my relief it is just a confirmation that my evaluations have been greenlit and my license is still active.. Phew.. And here i was worried they had found a ship..

"I can't describe what Ghardeh looked like other than a'ket'anu.. Beautiful.."

I nod.. "And i absolutely believe you two would get along.. Though she might be slightly apprehensive of you at first."

I smile, "A Yautja being apprehensive? Got to be a first right? You are pretty natural around us.. Are you saying she isn't?"

"It depends.."

I feel a sudden change.. An uncomfortable feeling.. Almost like it is Z beginning to become irritated..

"Alright I'll stop.. I'm sorry, it's just I'm getting interested in your race and I'm intrigued."

"It is natural to feel some form of mystery with an Alien race.."

"Except you was human.. It's not like you was born a yautja.. Though.. You'd fool me.. If you hadn't told me you was once human.. I still can't wrap my head around it.. Anyway.. Want a beer?"

I walk to the fridge and grab two bottles and twist off the caps and hand him one. He takes it.. "Thank you."

I put some music on and he looks at the system.. I begin to tidy up again when the beaut helps me out.. After i finish i look at the weapon wall and remember my new procurement. That black sword..

"So want to show me some of your sword techniques Ze'reikich'ja?" I begin to practice saying his name in full and his subtle body language states I'm pronouncing it correctly.

He takes his large sword and we go to the back garden.. The sun blaring but the wind has a bitter chill. I turn around and take out the sword and he does the same.. We both lower our scabbards and i stance both hands around the hilt..

"Are you ready Delilah?"

"I am.. Hit me.."

He tilts his head at me as he stances.. And i give him a slight snort of laughter.

"Do you want the deep end or just a nudge?"

"Show me everything.."

I have a feeling.. I shouldn't have said that as i see his stance completely change, he holds the weapon diagonally blade at a 35 degree angle.. His left arm at his eyeline but in yet another clawed manner.. Well this is on you Dee.. Should've kept your mouth shut..

* * *

**Author note: Another day gone.. Another day learning. Just a small glimpse as to the situation with Z and the family after the war! Delilah seems to be settling down now with there being a yautja around. Is she breaking her own rules? Yes! She's being very tenacious indeed. But will she push too far? Will she spill the beans on Ze'reikich'ja? Who knows! Next chapter next Tuesday! Stay awesome people and thank you again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Curious intentions..**

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

I stand with my blade diagonally facing inward.. I feel a sudden change in Delilah's chemistry.. Caution.. Or fear.. Both.. She clutches her hilt and parts her legs.

"Think fast.. Or die faster.. I will give you three strikes.. Same as before.. Same applies to myself.."

"Just don't go destroying my nice shiny sword in one blow? Or my arms.. Or my body come to think of it.." She says slowly stalking around me, eyes shifting around from my eyes to my blade.

"I will teach you basic sword attacks first.. It isn't about which warrior lands a blow first it is about wit and speed. Strength only gets you so far.. Your aim is to open up your opponent.."

I swipe quickly right left and Delilah holds her guard. There is a loud twanging and she moves back still guarding..

"You have the reach speed and power how does that equate to human skill?"

"Short answer.. It doesn't but we are not dueling to the death.. So for now it is null and void, dodge.."

As i slide up to Delilah with a large sweep of my front foot she slides to my left and strikes my forearm, She moves back, but as she does something hits me unintentionally.. Something that doesn't belong.. A fire in my chest.. A rushing through my whole body.. Colour washes out and is replaced by red and the white blinding light that is Delilah, i temper the beast.. This is not the time.. She strikes towards me again… And i feel a powerful urge to strike back.. She simply has no chance.. I strike out.. And with a wailing twang her sword is flung from her grasp.. She trails it with her eyes and looks back at me. "Pick it up.. Strike one.." She straightens her shirt then walks over to pick up her sword, she locks her arms and immediately strikes out. I block her swordsmanship skills and as she brings it down i thrust my arm with a block forcing her arm wide. Her breathing getting heavy.. She swipes her fringe away from her right eye and remains locked on my gaze. She tries again. When i grab her blade and hold it steady.. She puts her full weight down when i feel her arms shake with force.

"Tuh… That's it.. Time out.. Let me take a breath.. Z.."

I let go of the blade. And she slowly sheaths the blade and lays down on the grass.

"So.. Do you also know any martial arts? Hand to hand?"

"I do.. I was taught Xui'jhi'deh.. By Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle. And several Hish qu ten techniques by Ghardeh..

Including a more traditional fighting style called Hiju.. By Ra'zele."

"Well it looks like you had a busy life back then.."

"Sei-i, you could say that, all four yautja were very passionate about learning to better myself. If they weren't happy with my progress we would start over until i got it right. It was very very difficult at times but i persevered and came out stronger and more confident as a result. Though admittedly when in my first few weeks as a yautja my memories were still not fully recovered.. But once i regained that experience i was more or less the same being.."

Delilah gives me an affirmed nod.

"I still can't believe you was human once, can.. Can you remember your.. Old family? Sh-" she lets out a huff.. Not finishing her sentence..

"Just forget i asked.. I don't want to upset you.. It isn't my business.."

"You are only striking up a conversation Delilah i can accept that.. Yes i remember my old family as clear as daylight. I once had a sister called Lydia. Our parents Darren and Gillian Dixon were good loving parents but all three were taken from me. My parents in a car accident and my sister in a plane crash. Luck was not on my side those days.. Several years after my sisters funeral there was a terror attack, i remember shooting the terrorists.. Then a few days after that i was captured and remained captive for roughly a year or two. I'd like to forget the rest.. But shortly after that's when i met Ghardeh. She was the best thing that happened in my life for a long time.. I always thought we'd be long gone of each other.. But.. She always made the relationship fresh.. Whether it was taking me on hunts.. Or hunting me herself when she had her.. Moments.. There was always something about her I'd learn.. Delilah.. Let me tell you.. She was so beautiful so strong.. Not just in body but in mind, she was so calm.. Collected.. So caring but at the same time firm.. She was a force to be reckoned with.. And not many yautja could even touch her. Barring maybe one other.."

"Ra'zele?" she asks raising her left brow.

"Indeed.. He was the one who taught her everything she knows.."

"Wait how old is.. Was.. Ghardeh?"

"She would be 633 this year.."

"Wait.. You are 288 and she is 633?! How old is Ra'zele?!"

"I.. Never really asked him.. But he is an ancient. So he could well be in his 800's maybe his 900's."

"Jebas.. Wish I'd look that good at 200.. Let alone 6 or 8 hundred.."

I crouch down next to her and then sit down.

"You know.. When i was a kid i used to lay on my parents lawn and concoct thoughts of meeting an alien from another galaxy, i always joked I'd shake hands with one and go out into the galaxy and explore.. Turns out my meeting with an alien went a little differently.. He was in need of help and without question.. And with fear i shot him.. Then i shook his hand.. It's funny.. Such a little thing.."

Delilah turns her head to me and holds my gaze..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. On that night.. Had i not shot you.. What would you have done after i spotted you?"

"I would have asked for your help.. I was in a position i hate being in.."

"You was dying? How many times have you escaped death?"

"Twice.. Many years ago.. And i never get used to it.. A real Yautja would call me a Coward for not embracing death.. It is what a hunter truly lives for.. The hunt.. If the prey kills the hunter then it was a good fight.."

"But to live past what is possible is also worthy is it not? To emerge victorious when victory was thought not possible. That surely warrants merit? Surely if an elder has lived through many battles he is deemed such a title?"

I nod to her.

"So where do you fit in? Do you have a rank of victory?"

"I am known as elite.. I have fought many fights.. I have slain badbloods, xenomorphs.. Survived a war.. And that is only my Yautja life.. In my human life i fought xenomorphs and completed a yautja trial. I fought a predalien.. And a leviathan xenomorph.. And hunted alongside Uzkielle hunting Badbloods. I had many trials. And won by the skin of my teeth.. With all of my accomplishments.. None made me prouder than to father a yautja.. That was the most rewarding experience of my life. But as is with everything life giveth then taketh away.."

"Damn Ze'reikich'ja.. So how far is elite? Is it a middle rank?"

"Middle rank yes.. There is then Guardian, then Master then Legend, then Elder. Then finally Ancient."

"Wow.. So what are the low ranks?"

I raise my hooded brow looking to her and she nudges my chest with her elbow laughing with a smile. "Come on I'm intrigued!"

"All yautja start out as unbloods, then young blood, then blooded. From then it all depends. Because sometimes the blooded yautja are too arrogant and hot-headed. But at any rate after that they become hunters. Then as they earn their place they earn the ranks aforementioned."

"So you are an.. Elite Hunter? Is that correct?"

"Yes.. Correct.."

She flops down and lets out a sigh.

"Do you fancy going on a hunt with me right now? Pass the time? I want to see how you work in your hunter mode.. Get my insides all gooey.."

"Delilah.."

"That last part was a joke! Jeez you are such a log head.."

"Only you are lying.. I felt that spike.."

"I hate you.."

She gets up and goes into the utility building then re-emerges with her hunting suit.. It is green and brown in a form of camouflage.. With arm guards shoulder pads shin armour and calf amour, she enters the house and then exits with her side arm and her assault rifle with webbing for her ammunition. And her new sword..

I go and get my casters and sword then she smiles..

"This is so exciting! Hunting with a Predator!" She shoulders her weapon and we make our way into the forest behind the house..

The twisting brown trees twist and rise making brilliant bridges. I move off and cloak. Delilah slowly moves around the twisting roots and shrubbery.. I keep a close eye on her as we enter further in, let's see if she is as good as she thinks..

**Delilah…**

Every little noise hits my ears and Ze'reikich'ja moves off, Lord the way he moves is terrifyingly pinpoint.. And slow.. He isn't making any noise either which can't be said for my shuffling through the leave strewn dirt, I notice his gauntlets have a pulsing blue light around the edges and with a press of a button he cloaks. He is now a faint blur. God I'd love to give that tech a whirl.. But no doubt it is locked to his race only. Makes sense.. My thoughts are interrupted by his sudden stop. He decloaks crouched.. His right hand resting in front of his feet. He leans forward. And i hear his faint deep inward breath as he scents the air.. My arm snaps my assault rifle up to my right eye as several bushes rustle. I frown.. To see a wobbit come running out and running towards me before jumping onto a tree and chirping with a cooing call. They are very curious creatures and very cute looking with their long blue frilled furry ears and sleek features. With big black pupils eyes. But they can sometimes get a bit nasty during mating seasons.. I smile and move on knowing I'm much safer with a kratu killer nearby. I enter a grove to see a herd of izgan.. They are herbivores and are seldom alone. They are large meaty furred dragons with either red fur with white and black strikes for males or Blue or sometimes even green with yellow and black or black and white strikes.. They are very long.. Like Chinese dragons were illustrated as way back on earth, they move gracefully with flicks of their spade tipped furred tails.. But despite their names as dragons they don't fly, dragons here are scavengers.. And horrible nasty critters..

The green trees sway gently as the wind picks up. Where is Ze'reikich'ja? I wonder.. I see him.. Barely.. Latched on to a tree.. With one arm and both feet dug into the bark. Jebas.. Yautja are amazing climbers.. Something is holding his attention. I move on when i hear growling.. Again my arm snaps up.. Out from the bush i see a snarling Wuldren.. Its grey fur bristles and spikes as it approaches me with a groan. Then from my left and right.. Two more.. Four more… I slowly back off when i aim at the larger of the seven. My rifle lets out a loud POOOM! POOOM! As i shoot the big girl in the head she flops to the floor when the others launch for me i fire a spray and hit them all with varying degrees of accuracy.. Then i hear a loud thunderous roaring.. "Fuck.. A Zortas.." These towering huge brutes are the kings of the forest.. But unfortunately for them a newer more powerful beast lies in wait just off my seven o'clock, there is thudding.. Pounding.. Another roar.. Then out of the grove i see the huge powerhouse on his hind legs letting out a huge roar.. I felt the breath and force of the roar from where i am stood.. At least 9 metres away.. It is then in front of me.. A slight kick up of leaves and the Zortas becomes distorted. I back away lowering my weapon.. This one is Zerri's.. He decloaks and takes off his mask.. I watch him slot it on his back right hip and lets out an equally loud guttural roar.. Throwing his arms back, his mandibles fully extended.. His emerald eyes burning green.. The Zortas takes a thudding step forward and barks at the predator before it..

The Zortas may have more mass but Ze'reikich'ja hides his strength behind a smaller frame… the Zortas's grey tusks on it's cheeks begin to show a red ribbed pattern.. And his spines follow suit then as Ze'reikich'ja bounds towards the mountain of flesh and muscle he raises his right wrist blade and jumps.. But it was more of a launch, as the Zortas swipes Z swipes at the offending arm and impales it before kicking off its chest knocking it back.. It roars and pounds the floor.. Ze'reikich'ja circles it.. I keep him in my view at all times… The Zortas shows no interest in me.. It wants a bigger meal.. Poor thing has to work for it, Z growls and moves into it again as it slams its arm down Z just locks its arm in place. And with a slight bark rams his wrist blade into the creatures chest.. I swear the blades have doubled in size.. They were the length of my whole arm and now they are longer.. Z gets his wrist blade jammed in its chest and is grabbed it tries to snap at his face.. But Z dodges once, twice.. On the third he rams his free wrist blade into its jugular.. It drops him and waves its neck about. Making disturbing gurgle noises.. Ze'reikich'ja walks up to it as it turns its back to him jumps on its back.. It is then i hear the most disgusting sound.. It takes me a while to realise what he did.. Because it sounded like a snapping branch.. Or a collapsing tree.. To see Ze'reikich'ja.. Rip out its large spinal cord.. With the head still attached.. The beast dead.. No deader than dead.. In fact.. It was so dead.. I felt it.. Ze'reikich'jas hand clutching the creatures once perfect spine and bloodied head walks up to me.. "Would you like a souvenir Delilah?"

"Nah.. You keep it.. You earned it.." I say with slight.. Fear and dryness in my tone .. If he can do that to a hulking beast double his size then what can he do to.. A human? I don't even want to know.. My throat went dry.. My spine had little tingles.. And he just walks away like it was a small feat.. Well it is a small feat for him.. But if that was me I'd be soaking in sweat and the like.. He walks up to a stream and clears his front and hands. He momentarily stops as i walk up to him and look at the head of the Zortas.. As I look into its stone grey orbs i let out a slight shocked gasp as its jaw snaps open.. Then i see Ze'reikich'ja heaving as he laughs..

"You zabin.. Got me again!"

We go back to the house.. When i see Ze'reikich'ja take out a kit and removes the light grey scaled skin, the eyes.. Then the large brain.. And cleans the skull and spine.. It then glistens with a white almost yellow hue.. When he sets the trophy down on the desk, I take off my hunting gear.. Yes it was short but you can't be too greedy out in the wilds.. I had my fun Z had his.. But when i said he'd make my insides gooey.. That was very real. It struck me very oddly that he respected his prey.. He gave it a clean death.. In ancient times in Japan on earth it was said that a samurai would be honoured to have their heads cut off.. Or die by the sword in general.. The way Z killed the Zortas lead me to believe it was a worthy opponent.. And deserved a good death.. He didn't kill it in the same manner he killed all those men.. He basically butchered them.. Made an example of them.. He didn't take anything from them.. Jee there is so much more to the yautja! I found myself staring it him when he turns around.. And my pulse jumps.. "Whoops.. Sorry.. I was deep in thought.. I didn't mean to stare.."

He clicks and approaches me and walks into the house.. I turn on the brewer and hear the shower go off.. I sit staring at the bone dagger when i unsheathe it, I stare at the detail.. I let out a huff.. And hold it to my chest.. My mind mulls over Ghardeh.. I try and picture what she looks like.. He said they are larger.. So i picture her being taller.. Is a female slender or more heavily built?

I go for the former rather than the latter.. But what color is she? Are males darker colours where females are lighter or does that not apply with yautja? Ok then what about her eyes? I think.. Maybe a deep blue? Or even orange? Ze'reikich'ja's eyes are gorgeous.. Especially when they glow.. Which often exhibits signs of excitement or anger.. But then there's his pupil dilation.. When I woke him his eyes were literally jet black.. Criminy.. Too much to think about.. I make a coffee and make Z one also then make some notes for shopping.. Now that i trust the beaut i can actually go and do the shopping.. I walk up to the door and knock on it.. "Z hun, I'm going to go food shopping.. I won't be gone t-"

I stop as the door opens.

He doesn't have his armour on but has a garb around his waist, i step back..

"Well that was a little unexpected.."

"You've seen it all before Delilah.. I must clean my armour.. You was saying?"

"I-i.. Won't be gone too long.. There's a coffee on the side for you.. I-i'm going to go now.. A-hem.."

I clear my throat and turn to walk away when i literally feel a hot flush go from my face down my back and into my hands. Get a grip Delilah he told you no!

I go to leave when he holds my shoulders.. I stop and my eyes widen as he leans his jaw on top of my head.. "What is it Delilah? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine.. Just still not used to seeing a sight is all.. I haven't changed my mind one bit.. Can i say you are gorgeous on the eyes still?"

He lets out a rumbling clicking laugh and gently lets me go.

"Your light is blinding Delilah.. I'll be seeing you.."

I turn to his direction as he walks past and out the back door. I smile and walk to my car. I drive out and follow the dirt trail then to the highway to Sussa.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As i walk away from Delilah her chemistry begins to simmer down.. I can feel she has something for me despite my warning of Ghardeh.. She still has my heart.. But if she is not alive.. I'd be breaking that promise of moving on if i keep held on to her.. But am i really what Delilah wants? I am no longer human.. Yes Nina made it work.. But Delilah is not Nina.. And yes Danny embraced the twins.. The siblings embrace me but.. They have a life still here.. Ninas was taken from her.. She had no choice.. I shake the thought away.. If Delilah wants to try then who am i to say no? But then it conflicts with my personal issue.. I will not be staying here forever. Once i have herox.. I will be leaving.. No question about it.. But this family has strangely grown on me as of late. They are my friends.. They have helped my nightmares.. I am sleeping soundly most of the time.. But the USM runs this planet. They tried to kidnap my son.. But he destroyed the ship.. The S.V.V Daedalus.. And found J.C and his Xenomorph.. I clean my armour when i stare at the glowing pulsing blue border lighting of my gauntlets. All this started with one cave on a temperate planet.. All those years ago.. I think to myself where would my life have gone if we hadn't found that planet.. I'd be long dead.. Or maybe.. I'd still be human? Maybe it was the ascendant abilities slowly killing me again? I was old.. Nina never had an issue.. A memory hits me and i sit on the ships left wing.. I am Human again wearing a special yautja armour, it is night time, Ghardeh and I was at a Halloween festival. We take a seat and talk when i notice a child approach.. He is wearing a predator mask and outfit, i see his mother who beckons him forward.. "Excuse me.. Mr and Mrs Predator.. Could you sign this paper for me please?"

I smile at him but he can't see my face because of my mask.

"How old are you kiddo?"

I ask.. He looks "Eleven Mr.."

I nod.. "Ghardeh here and myself know someone your age. You want to know how old Ghardeh is?

"How old?" he asks looking at me.

"She's 351 years old.. Do you like predators?" He nods fervently.. "I think they are cool.. My dad let me watch Aliens.. Vs Predator.. And all of the predator films."

I look at the. Child then Ghardeh.. "Well kiddo.. Ghardeh here is a real Predator.."

"Shane! No!" she says with a growl she can't help.

The boy takes off his mask.

I look at the small boy.. "Ignore him youngling.. He is telling lies.."

He looks as Ghardeh catches me shaking my head then slams her arm into my armoured chest. "Shane.."

"Prove it Ghardeh.." The boy says.

"How?"

"Can you click?" He asks raising his little brows. She looks at me then huffs.. Then the boy

And click he gasps in delight..

"Can you take off your mask.. Does it work?"

"Yes" I say as she says "No."

The boy laughs, "You two are funny your voice is so predatory.." the boy says rolling from his laugh.

"Can you take off your mask?"

He asks blinking.

Ghardeh uses the pen and signs in dots the yautja language. Then with each letter in yautja she puts the english version underneath, and write my name for good measure.

"Your hands are really big.. No way for a normal hand.. And you are reaaally tall.." He steps back slightly.

Then Ghardeh takes off her mask and slowly pull it away..

His eyes widen and he lets out a whisper..

"You.. Look soo real.. And have purple eyes!"

"Now you see kiddo.."

He gasps.. And smiles..

"He leans in and she lower her head to his level… He touches one of her dreads and she reacts.. He shoots back..

"You.. Reacted.."

He licks his lips.. "Are… Are you real?"

Ghardeh looks at me.. "Just tell him Ghardeh he's a little kiddo just play along." I lean in and whisper into her ear so the boy cannot hear.. She nods slowly..

His smile reaches either side of his face thanks us both and he runs back to his mother. Ghardeh puts her mask back on.

"Congratulations Ghardeh.. You have another fan.. Don't worry he's a kid he won't know really.. Your cover is still intact darl.."

"I hope so krit.."

His mother who is still smiling at us leans in as he whispers something into her ear. She opens her mouth at him and approaches us.

"Thank you both.. He is a huuge predator fan. Much to my objection with his father allowing him to watch those films.."

"No problem ma'am" I say with a smile t though the lady can't see it.

"We know how it is having a young one at home."

"Thank you for making my sons night."

She walks away as i hear him say "Mum Ghardeh is real! I wonder if she has a SPACESHIP she could fly to the moon!"

The boy looks back and I am pointing up into the sky, but Ghardeh slams her forearm into my chest again earning a laugh from the little one. I am hit once again by a slight sadness. Those days were the best days of my life with her..

Way back in 2019.. October the 31st.. How much she changed throughout the years.. Becoming a matriarch.. But she always remained the same regarding me.. And now the roles have reversed.. I am stuck with a family of humans who are just living their lives and trying to help ME. I'd never think in all my years I'd need a humans help.. First time for everything i would always say, I finish up cleaning my armour when i decide to carry on with the ship, I finish up on the power circuits for the cockpit then finish with the consoles to the left of the area, it is still nowhere near finished with wires and cables still littering the floor coming out of the floor panels and back in like worms. Some even dangling from the ceiling.. Red black blue and orange.. After i finish with the main pilot console i replace the panel and stand. I hear a vehicle and cloak. I exit the ship and utility building when i see Delilah's car with her opening the door with four storage boxes, she kicks her door shut and puts two of the boxes on the floor to open the drawer style storage in the bottom panels of her car revealing more shopping boxes. She picks up the previous two and kicks her front door open with a slight grunt.

I grab 4 boxes then another still cloaked and enter the house, she swipes her fringe as she turns around and smiles to see my faint blur approach her. "Where do you want them?"

"Just on the island, thank you hun."

She goes back out and grabs more i follow her out and she tuts and swears.. One of the boxes bottoms give way and several provisions roll under the car.. "For fuck sake.. Shit!"

I pick up most of the items but two are under the car. She tries to reach under but can't reach, she goes around the other side but she must have almost had it but slipped "Bastard twat tins!"

She goes to get in the driver side where i am stood when i close the storage drawer grab the lip and lift. Delilah stops for a second.. "Don't gawk.. Grab the tins zabin.." She smiles and ducks down and grabs them. I gently lower the vehicle and carry on taking the other boxes, she opens the other drawers on the left side. Shortly after we are sorting out the items into her cupboards or fridge and the freezer. When she holds up two demitev bottles.. "Here Z for you, i got the original ones for you. The first one?" She walks into the bathroom round the corner and places them on the sill before coming back out, afterwards we go outside as she wants to put the car in the garage but she turns to me.. "You…" she doesn't finish but instead she bends her knees and grabs the bottom of the vehicle with both arms and attempts to lift it.. The cars suspension lifts slightly.. And she lets out a breath.. She turns and laughs. "Yes.." She says answering her own unfinished question, she gets in the vehicle still with a teeth bared smile and reverses it into the garage. Then the door slides closed as she leaves and punches my forearm lightly. "Can i have your arms? Or legs? Could use those.."

"You would look rather funny Delilah.."

She tries to hold in her laugh..

"P-Hah! Ze'reikich'ja! Don't put funny images in my head!" She stops and her calm deposition comes back.

"So i was thinking, when you do manage to get your ship up and running, when all is safe on your end. Would you.. Come to visit us? Is that a thing? Or maybe if i saved up for a better ship could you send me the coordinates for Maia? Or we could all meet at a space station.."

"Have i made that much of an impression Delilah?"

"Yes you have, I'm sure the terrible two will miss you. I've heard them talking about you. And they are very reserved when it comes to other people let alone alien species. They have honestly grown attached to you, and despite my earlier views about you so have i. There is so much i want to ask and learn about your race. We are all intrigued."

I keep my posture and give her a gentle nod. "We will see in time Delilah.."

She smiles.. "Thank you Ze'reikich'ja.."

"Can.. You tell me.. Does your name have a meaning? Is that how names work for Yautja? You said you had two.."

I tilt my head at her question and click several times.. "If i tell you, I'd have to.. Kill you.." She gives me a wide smile.

"What are you waiting for? Smite me oh mighty smiter.."

I give her a laugh.. Then crouch taking off my mask.. "Come here.. Ooman.."

"Ooman?! Seriously?!" She lets out a laugh and approaches i give her my mask and she holds it to her face..

I see her neck crane back.. "Ghardeh.." She says.. "She's.. Beautiful.." She lets out a loud gasp. "Ki'xal your son?! Oh my lord!" I have shown her everyone i have ever came into contact with in the family.. "Danny! Criminy Z.. Then it shows her one final image.. I hear a sniff.. And Delilah pulls the mask away from her face looking teary eyed.. She hands it back with a smile wiping her eyes.. "That was amazing.. It was like i was stood beside you all.. Sorry.. I choked up.. Seeing your new family is hard to take in.. So. Ze'reikich'ja.. It means.. Burning Star.. Does that mean you are going to kill me?"

I give her a chuff and take my mask and put it on my slot.

"What should we do now Delilah?"

She shrugs.. "I've got housework to do.. Then sort out dinner. Then sort myself out to go wherever tonight.. Ooo that reminds me.. The kids stay up if they want but seeing as it's a sexy alien looking after them they may get giddy.. You have my permission to tell them off but don't.." She says prodding my stomach.

"Be yautja heavy handed with them.. Once should be enough.. I'll tell them to behave before i go.. And NO following me.. Promise me you won't follow me once they are in bed?"

I give her a nod.. "Say it yautja.. I want verbal confirmation.."

I huff.. "I promise that i won't follow you tonight.."

"On your honour?"

"On my honour.."

"On your hug?"

"On my.. Delilah.."

She laughs "Got you! Now you have to hug me!" She spreads out her arms.

"That was just an excuse for physical contact krit.."

"Yeah.. It was.. I keep saying it but you are a beaut.."

I give her a hug and we then enter the house.

She cleans up when i go up to my room, i stare at the grey pastel portrait Ellida made for me. She has every detail perfect.. Though it is just my head shoulders chest and arms.. Even the small detail of my tendrils falling over my shoulders are sublime.. It must have taken her a while. I go back downstairs

I begin to turn the coffee brewer on when i hear Delilah walk down the stairs.

"Caught you red handed Mr Yautja."

"Well then i must remove your thread."

"Don't go throwing that arm around.. You'll break something.. And I'll then have to break something of yours.." She says with a glistening smile.

She immediately begins taking out a frying pan and laughs.. "You know.. I find it weird how.. Normal.. It is we are around you.. Like, think about it.. You.. Are an extraterrestrial being.. And i am. A human.. Yet.. We.. Click.. How does that work? Yeah i know you was human.. But the way you act and now talk is far from.. It got me thinking.. What about you?"

She says this and turns to me for answer.. "This is a trick question.. You think i am using you as a means to an end.. Unfortunately you are only half true.. Go back to when i first met you.. Do you think we would be this peaceful and trusting if i threw you around the house harmed your children and damaged the house?"

"You have a point.. And i suppose you are here for the ship, rather than a saucy romance with human.. Or to play dad with the kids.."

"Indeed."

"It's just we have learned so much about you the past week but still know next to nothing.. All i know is you are a real gent, have respect for someone's property and have a calm nature.. And sexy.. For an alien.. With.. Mandibles.."

I shake my head and turn away with a huff of laughter. "Hey I'm being honest! Best way am i right?" I stop.. Deja vu has hit me.. She turns around..

"Ze'reikich'ja what's wrong? Was it something i said? I'm sorry.. Shit i did it.. Yet again.. Stupid woman.. In fact.. I'll spin it! Ghardeh is sexy! Her colours are so vibrant! And K.. Shit.. I'll just shut up.."

She turns around and holds up the frying pan, "do you want to end me now?"

I let out a gentle laugh and i relax.. It was just a nightmare before.. But.. Didn't we have this conversation? I try to remember when she begins cracking eggs into the frying pan..

"Not too many Delilah.."

She turns and smiles. "If i gave you the whole carton your bowels would explode.. And that's the last thing i want happening.. You have a big ass.."

"Big?! Take that back!"

"Alright! Taut! Jebas yautja you are sensitive about your backside.. You keep it carefully maintained or something?!" She turns around with a knife and i tense my posture.. She notices.. "Ze'rei what is it? Ever since I've come down the stairs your been a little.. Edgy.." She sets the knife down..

"Talk to me have i said something?"

I keep her gaze..

"The other morning.. When i said i had a nightmare about you? It was right now.. But it was different.. You was different.. Before i woke.. And grabbed you.. I dreamed i.. Attacked you.. You was being.. Sexual towards me.. When i told you to stop you attempted to attack me with a knife.. I retaliated.."

She steps back.. "Z i would never do that.. Hell despite my openness I'm still very aware of your danger.. I just wouldn't.. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Pride.. This is the exact same moment it happened.."

She smiles and takes the knife and rips open a packet.. Then she puts the knife in the sink.. "I might find you attractive but i wouldn't throw myself at you.. You are a stone wall.."

I relax further.. Delilah would never do anything like the sort.. But it puzzles me as to why i had that dream..

She turns the eggs over and sits on the island. "Ze'reikich'ja.. Have you come across other alien species?"

"Most are indigenous.. But some are sapient.. Like Kaylum.."

"Ze'reikich'ja are you calling my son an ALIEN? I'll slap you! Cheeky what's that word.. Krit?! By the way.. What is a krit? And those other words.. Pauk and.. C'jeet? C'jet?"

"C'jit is simply damn or shit.. Pauk is.. Fuck.. Krit is a general remark like idiot.. Stupid.."

She smiles then laughs.. "So what's Ell.. Os dee?"

"Ell-osde.. Is you.."

She nods.. "So ell-os'deh' is you.. So.. Pauk Ell-osde is fuck you?"

"No.. Ell-osde Pauk.. Is fuck you.."

"Ah so yautja wording is reversed? Interesting.. I'm so going to use that!"

She serves up several eggs and fries some more.. Eventually we eat and i ignore her smiling.. She always is intrigued how my mouth works.. "Delilah.. The only other thing that works.. Is my.. Barrel.."

"Ze'reikich'ja! That is too much detail mister! No!" I see her go red in the cheeks and then her whole face.. "Dirty minded yautja.." She looks away for a split second when my tongue flicks out..

"Is it a rough tongue you have or smooth like mine?" She snorts and then laughs.. "Delilah.. That line will get crossed soon.. Then everything will be answered in a less than pleasant manner.."

"You won't dare.. Ghardeh will eat you alive.."

"She won't know if no one is alive to speak of it.. Zabin.."

"Bullshit mister! You need my ship and you need me to pilot it so Ha!"

"Take that and eat it predator!"

I swipe my plate aside and lean into her direction with a rumble in my chest.. And she widens her eyes.. "I'm still eating so don't do anything nefarious!"

"This again Delilah? I told you before.."

"Shit.. Haha i thought i could catch you out!" She finishes her sandwich then cleans up. I make my way to the ship once more as her pulse spikes begin to distract me.. Krit..

**Delilah…**

As i wash up i can't help but smile.. This guy has a sense of humour.. And once again my naughty tendencies are returning.. I really, really shouldn't but my mind trails off.. I quietly smile to myself and remember every detail of him, even his warmness.. He is always warm.. But not ever clammy. But boy does he make me clammy… I finish up and tidy up when several hours later the sprogs return in high spirits. "Hey ZE'REIKICH'JA!" They both shout at the same time then laugh, he doesn't answer and they run to the back and towards the utility building, I frown at their insubordination.

"Hey! Don't you two even think about going in there! The rules still stand!"

"But moom! Kaylum moans. Slouching his shoulders and wrinkling his forehead. My eyes trail behind him to see the yautja stood at the large double doors. They both turn around and hug him.. "Erm where's my hug?! Little blighters!" with a laugh they smash into me and i embrace them with an arm each,

"Mom those boys who Z scared kept their word! They tried to talk to me but i ignored them.. They left me alone! Then i watched Ellidas play!"

My smile drops.. "Elli! Why didn't you tell me i would have come!"

"Jee mom it was only a play.. Besides you were busy with the ship!"

"Elli I'm not the only one working on it!"

I bring her close to my chest and kiss the top of her head.. "Mom my.. Stomach.."

"Oh.. Yeah.. Sorry.. That time again huh?!"

"Mom stop!" She pushes into my side. And smiles blushing slightly.. "Aawww what's wrong Elli having giiirrl issues?"

I slap Kaylum at the back of the head.

"You wouldn't understand little mister.. You wait till you start having.. Booooy issues! Then we can laugh at you instead.."

He blows out a strawberry and runs inside.. "So mom.. I'm thinking of putting my story out into the clouds.. But i don't know how people will take to it.."

"That's great! Getting your work out there helps you grow! Just remember that some people will critique your work, but they do it so you can become a better writer.. I'm proud of you Elli! Keep it up.."

"Thanks mom.. I'll do it.."

She jogs inside when i feel a heat envelope me..

"She is writing about me?" Ze'reikich'ja asks..

"Yeah.. She is.. Elli is very attached to you.. Is that a problem?"

"M-di.. Not at all.. It is just a story.."

"Hmmm… Come on I'll get dinner on.. Let's try a meat feast!"

After dinner is cooked i place it all out..

Kaylum comes down but Elli is nowhere.. "Elli! Dinners ready!"

"Give me a sec!" She shouts down..

I look at Kaylum who shrugs.. "Don't ask me.. She's been in the bathroom a while.."

I frown and then bring over another platter.. Ze'reikich'ja walks in through the back door and stops.. Elli walks down the stairs and smiles "Criminy mom! How much meat?"

"Enough.. You ok?" I set the final one down.. "Yeah.. I was sorting myself out.."

"Ellida.. You are bleeding.."

I look from Ze'reikich'ja.. To Elli and she looks down.. "I just sorted that out! What the… HELL!" She runs back upstairs.. Z takes a step but i hold his arm.." No Z.. This requires.. A woman's.. Insight.. I'll go.."

"Girl issues.." Kaylum says to Ze'reikich'ja.. Who cocks his head.. "I know.. I had a sister.."

"What did she look like? Was she like you in colour?"

"Kaylum.. Don't ask questions.. You will get a nasty shock.."

I go up and knock on the bathroom door. "Are you ok hun?"

"Yeah let me just.. Sort myself out again.. I hate this!"

"So did i Elli.. But it ends.. Then comes back.. Then ends.. It means you are becoming a woman so don't be afraid of it.."

"Easier said than done mom.. When you had your cycles you didn't have an Alien that can sense every little change.." She says with a laugh.. "Right.. I'm done.."

I leave the door then hear the tap and toilet go then moments later she comes back down with rosy cheeks from blushing.. Not least because Z was stood on my side for once..

"Am i good now Z?" She asks smiling..

He tilts his head once.. Estrogen and progesterone levels seem high but you will ma-" he stops to hear my not so hidden laughter..

"I have no idea what he just said.." Kaylum says..

"Z you need to work on your delivery…" I say clearing my throat..

"Yes Ellida you are fine.."

She laughs.. "Stop it Z.. That's scary.. What else does your m-"

"No!" I say cutting her off.

"Let's just enjoy the meal.. No more menstrual talk please.."

Ze'rei takes off his mask and we enjoy our meal when Kaylum begins to laugh.

He is laughing at Ze'reikich'ja's tongue flicking out.

"So.. Ze'reikich'ja here.. Is looking after you both tonight.. I want you both to behave.. He has my permission to scare you if you don't.. And believe me you don't want to see the beast that hides under his calm nature.."

"Is it worse than azzari the red?" Kaylum asks shoving a mound of meat into his tiny mouth.

"Worse than a Zortas?" Ellida asks..

I put a finger and thumb to my eyes..

"Put it this way.. The meat we are currently eating is from something Z killed and i witnessed him pull the spine and head from a Zortas still breathing.. So let's do the math shall we? Ummm.. Yautja plus Zortas equals dead Zortas which means.. Yes worse than a Zortas.. And worse than me.."

Kaylum snorts.. "Mom you aren't as scary.. Even you are scared of Zinja.."

"And so are you!" I say with widened eyes.. I look to Z who is flicking his eyes between the three of us..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Could you be so kind?"

First i feel it.. The low rumble.. Then his mandibles extend and he belts out a low roar.. The kids widen their eyes.. I felt it.. No doubt they did too..

"Criminy mom i felt the walls vibrate! And my bones!" Ellida says with a smile.

"I think my backside shook.." Kaylum says with a laugh..

"Jebas Kall really.. You are insulting the yautja?"

"Alright my teeth too jeez…"

Ze'reikich'ja lets out a rumbled laugh and it makes the kids laugh also..

"So i bought yet another piñata.. Don't destroy this one Ze'reikich'ja.."

Kaylum lets out a laugh. "That was funny before! He just shouts and explodes candy everywhere! Delilah your blood sugar is low! Hurr!"

Eventually we finish up our meal and the kids decide to wash up while i go upstairs to sort out my clothes for tonight, I hear the terrible two laughing and shouting downstairs.. Z must have set them off.. I smile while bringing up a black and blue accented dress.. Then bring up a rose red dress with black panels.. It frills at the bottom.. I decide on the red one.. I lay it out then take out some suede high heel boots then my bag.. That will be big enough for my kards and firearm. Along with my license. I let my hair down and go to the shower. "Would you two like a speaker setup with that loudness?" I shout downstairs. "A microphone would be nice!" Kaylum shouts.. "How about a slap?!"

"No just a mi- Ze'rei No let me go! Moooom the giant alien has me upside down!"

"Serves you right.."

I shut the bathroom door and lock it.. I turn on the shower.. I clean myself up when i just relax for a moment still hearing the noise downstairs, I begin to feel that warm fuzzy feeling when i snap out of it.. I turn off the shower and dry myself off and wrap the towel around me then leave. I notice the noise has stopped. I go into my room closing the door i take off the towel.. There is a slight blue flash.. Then i feel it.. "Z.. If you are in my room while I'm bare i will kick the daylights out of you.." I turn around and there he is.. Head cocked to the right slightly.. "What the hell are you doing yautja?!" i say trying to sound quiet.." Mom where has Ze'reikich'ja gone?! Is he in the utility building?!" Kaylum asks knocking on my door. Z's arm holds the door shut.. He moves his head to the left then centres once as if to tell me to answer..

"He might have gone to check on his ship before i go.. He'll be back.."

"Ok.." he runs to his room.

"Z what are you doing?" He approaches me and holds up my dress. Silent.. Shit did he pick up my tendency again?

I begin to open one of my drawers for underwear and socks.

But strangely he is looking out of the window.. With his arms crossed..

"So i take it being naked isn't an issue either?"

"M-di.. Makes a change doesn't it?"

"What is this payback?!" I inadvertently shout.. I put a hand over my mouth..

"What mom? Are you on the comms? Pay who back?"

I hear Kaylum shout from his room.

"Never you mind Kaylum!"

I walk up to the yautja and put my fingertips to his sides.. And he turns..

"So what do you see?" I ask him.. He holds up the red dress..

"You are such a twat… what's next.. Will i find you in bed?!"

He rumbles a laugh and he swipes my fringe away with a talon then crouches lower he cups the back of my head and i close my eyes as his forehead connects to mine. "Have a good night out, the children will be fine.. And to answer your question.. It depends on your actions.. Fair warn is all i can give.. You are beautiful yourself Delilah.. Don't let anybody say otherwise.." He stands and cloaks before opening my window and climbing out.. My whole body goes hot.. Did he just compliment me?! I smile and begin to sort out my clothing.. I put on my dress some black thick tights along with my boots then put on light makeup then find my black velvet jacket. Then head downstairs after spraying some perfume. I walk downstairs and i see the trio.. "Mom you look amazing!" Ellida says putting her hands to her jaw while on the settee..

"When are you and Z going on a date?!" Kaylum asks.. I tut.. "Kaylum.. Not the best idea.. He would scare everyone.."

"But it would be funny! And cute.. Elli!"

He scowls at Ellida who slaps the back of his head..

"Stop embarrassing them both.. Idiot.."

There is a blurting of a horn outside..

"That's my ride.. Got to go.. Be good.. Or else.." i kiss the terrible two.. Then i hesitate at z.. "Crouch for me hun.."

He does so and i kiss his forehead.. But admittedly i let it stick a while.. "Keep them safe Z.." I smile as the kids laugh..

"Zerri and Momsy sitting in a tree!"

"Shut up someone might hear you!" i say with a strained voice.. And a smile..

"Bye all.." I take my leave hearing them all say "Bye!" then head for the blue car consisting of Suzie and Bonnie..

* * *

**Author note: We are coming to a close with act one! Only two more chapters! Then chapter 11 kicks off Act two: The midnight hunter! And hahahaha! Z's first night alone with the terrible two! Things will begin to pick up very soon! Hope you are enjoying the story! We still have a long way to climb! See you next Tuesday as always! Also, on a side note, Ghardeh 3 will be merging with the Ki'xal: The fall story but for now I'm focusing on this story, much will be explained in G3. It has just taken me a while to decide what i wanted for that story but now i have decided it will continue. For further info visit my profile I'm forever updating it on new stories in the future etc. That will be all! N'dhi-ja my fellow readers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: You know i can't..**

**Ellida…**

Trying to ignore the pains in and around my abdominal region i wave to my mother as she leaves for her night out, Kaylums squeezes past under my arm holding the door frame and waves frantically. Mother blows us both a kiss with an infectious smile then Suzie waves also before reversing her vehicle and driving off.. Now i have the task.. The arduous task of looking after my little brother. It isn't often mind you so it is nice to get some alone in the house time.. But then usually there isn't a massive alien stood at the island.. To which Kaylum immediately starts rapidly firing questions at him a thousand words a second..

"HowoldareyouZinja? What'syourplanetlike? Doyouseeincolour? Doyourweaponsmakeexplosions?"

"Kaylum.. Take a breath.. Give him a chance to answer you spiv.."

He takes a breath to which i tap the back of his head..

"Zabin!" He shouts..

"Kaylum.. Ki'cte.."

"Ooo that's a new word.. What does that mean?" He asks.. Blinking..

"It means shut up.." I say to him narrowing my eyes at my nemesis for life..

"Close.. Ellida.. It means.. Enough.."

"Z come on.. Don't pick my sisters side.. Ok can i ask you a secret question?"

He huffs.. And it causes me to smile.. For a huge 7 foot tall or so alien he makes some rather.. Uumm.. Cute sounds.. Though i won't tell him that.. Don't know how he will take it..

"Ask your question D'toudi Jehdin.."

"Dtoodee Jahdeen?"

"Little.. One.."

"I'm pretty sure he said D"tau"di Yehdeen.. Kall.."

"Correct.. More or less."

"I'm not little.." He says landing his arms to his hips..

"You are tiny!" I say. He shoves me but i wince.. "Kall don't shove me there.."

"Don't call me little then!"

"It was Z first you little scud! Shove him as well!"

He runs at Z but i see him tense up..

Kall also sees it and slides to a stop.

"Ask your question.. Kaylum.."

"Kuds your voice is soo cool! Ok.. So being here for roughly a week.. Are you and mom.. Are you.. Do you like her?"

"Kaylum.."

"SHADDAP and let him answer!" He scowls at me..

I see Z's posture change his shoulders lower and he turns his head to the left..

"No.. I don't love your mother, nor will i ever.. I will be leaving once the ship is finished and i will be returning home.. Landing on this planet was a mistake.. It was never meant to happen.."

I see Kaylum physically shrink.. And I felt his words also.. "But.. We helped you when we thought you'd die.."

"And i am eternally grateful but the reality is.. I do not belong here.. I respect you all greatly and that is the only reason why-" he stops and takes a step back.. "We are alive.." i finish.. And his eyes lock onto mine with a truth that physically hurt inside..

"You are pretending to like us Z?" Kaylum asks shakingly trying to hold his emotion together.. I know how much he likes Z.. He talks about him all the time after school and going to school.. He almost idolises him..

"No i am not pretending to 'like' you Kaylum.. But please keep in mind i will not be here forever.. Do not get attached to me or else my departure will affect you negatively.. And i do not want that. It was never my intention to become this close.. You are human. I am Yautja.. Living with me is dangerous.. Not fun.. Not cute.. Does that answer your question little one?"

"What about the other day.. When you helped me with those bullies? If we don't mean anything to you then why help me?"

I can see Z's posture begin to tighten again.

"Kall.."

"Noooo i want him to tell me!"

"You needed help.. Would you have preferred i simply stand by and watch?"

"Only why would you go out of your way to come in the first place? I'm not stupid Z.."

"Kaylum that's enough bro.. Come on.. He helped you.. And i appreciate that.. Now can we drop this before Z gets angry or agitated? Remember the first day and he made us scared? I don't want that on the first night we are alone.."

"Fine.." He says slouching on the settee crossing his arms with a frown and pursed lips..

"Pick a movie short stuff.." I tell Kaylum. I don't want him in a mood for the rest of the night, i watch as Z sits on the floor, he lets one leg straighten then his left leg bent with his left arm draped over his knee and right arm slightly behind supporting his weight.. He takes off his mask.. And i see Kaylum scoot his eyes towards it.. "Can i look at your mask Z? Does it do anything special or does it just hide your face?"

"It does many things Kaylum, it lets me see things my normal visions don't allow me to see.. Like heat, pheromones and many other functions.. It even lets me replay recorded moments of specific events.."

I put a bowl of popcorn on the settee then another for Z.. Incase he eats the stuff.. And i see Kaylums eyes light up..

"Anything scary on there?! Scarier than you?!"

"There are many moments where i have killed a xenomorph.. Those moments are exhilarating.. But i would not call it scary.."

"What is a.. Xeeenomorph? An ALIEN?! Can i see one?! Please?!"

"Kaylum.. It might give you nightmares and mom will tell Z off.. Again.."

"I won't get scared i promise.. Cross my heart!"

I look at Z who slowly looks at me..

"Alright fine.. But one whimper.. Z.. Turn it off.." He gives me a slow nod once..

Kaylum jumps up and down giddy and holds his mask to his tiny face and a smirk.. "I can see you smirking Scud.."

As Z taps on his gauntlet i see Kaylums head and face glow blue then red.. "Woowee!" I can't see what he is seeing but he is gasping a lot.. When all of a sudden.. "AAAAHHH!" He literally almost throws the mask at Z and runs almost towards the stairs.. Z catches his mask with a grunt.. He was fast.. "That bad Kall?"

"Can i take a look? Could you show me what you showed scaredy pants?"

He nods and hands me the mask..

Kaylum walks slowly back up to me and then my eyes are filled with a blue Heads Up Display in what looks like his language.. Then the sound.. Wait how is there sound?

My eyes are filled with a red flashing then i see colour.. I am Z.. Walking towards a cave of sorts.. The wind howling.. The rain clitting off the mask and his armour then steps in.. I see his unmistakable arms as he looks down slightly tapping on his gauntlet then his view switches to a green flash then colour is replaced by a grey almost film grained hue.. He walks further into the cave when out of nowhere a green… Monster jumps down and its long spindly arms thrash at his view.. With a guttural growl Z throws it off of him and fires his caster weapon at it.. His view shudders as it fires then a white flash as it hits the creature.. Then the recording stops.. I pull the mask away and my eyes take a moment to readjust.

"Can you show one in better detail?"

"I can.."

He brings up his gauntlet and taps several runes then a slow black spinning creature blinks into existence.. Kaylum slowly approaches and leans on the back of the settee.. "Did you see it in the mask? You didn't even flinch.."

"That's because i was expecting it Kall and we have seen Scarier things than that.. If you have nightmares tonight I'm backing up Z.."

I take in the creatures strange biomechanical build.. It looks like it has tubes and hoses melded into its frame. It's claws on its two hands.. It's claws on its feet, its huge long tail.. That's at least twice its length in size.. It looks to be as tall if not taller than our yautja friend here..

"Are they a type of game you hunt?"

"Yes.. A very dangerous alien organism.. It is a weapon.."

"So a xenomorph.. Anything else? Do you have family? A.. Wife? Any children?"

He clicks as i hold his mask to him and he reaches for it.. And then puts it on the chair behind him.

"I had or have.. A mate.. Ghardeh.. I had a son called Ki'xal.."

"Where are they?"

"Kaylum! You dummy! Don't ask those questions like that!" I throw a cushion at him.. "It is fine.. Ellida.. My mate i don't know.. But my son passed away.."

I glare at Kaylum who's mouth drops…

"Z I'm sorry.." He says coming round and latching around his huge frame..

"Do not worry about it you was not to know, i have only told your mother."

"So you and mom have been spending a lot of time together? What do you think of her?" i ask with a smile.. "We won't tell i promise.."

"She is a very good, strong willed woman. Very passionate about her family and doing what she thinks is right. She.. Has a soft spot for me.. Though try as she might.. She knows not to get too close.. Like you two.."

I nod. "So she has been telling you things? Seems about right.. She only has female friends now mainly.. A few male friends.. But she doesn't want another relationship.. Not after what happened to our father.. She doesn't want to fall apart again. Though don't take this the wrong way.. I find it a little strange that she would fall for an alien being.. Do you see relationships differently?"

"Yes.. That is why your mother must stay away.. She knows she can't.. You know i can't.."

I nod "Right shall we watch a f-.."

I feel a sharp pain again more like a bad cramp.. Z leans forward slightly. "Ellida? Are you alright?"

"Yeah just.. Pains… I'll be fine.."

Kaylum turns on the display then we watch a film about fantasy.. Dragons and sorcery.. We kept wooing for the dragons and Z was making me laugh with his interactions with the evil wizards.

As the film ends i go upstairs to sort myself out. Afterwards i walk downstairs.. "Right… Now what?"

**Delilah…**

As we drive towards our destination, Suzie has some music turned to eye watering levels with equally eye watering singing.. Stevie Nicks she ain't, however. When a track comes on we all know and love it sets me off.

"I have changed, I have changed,

Just like you, just like you.

For how long, for how long must I wait?

I know there's something wrong.

Your concrete heart isn't beating,

And I've tried to make it come alive

No shadows, just red lights

now I'm here to rescue you.

Ooh I'm still alive, I'm still alive

I cannot apologize, no

Ooh I'm still alive, I'm still alive

I cannot apologize, no

So silent, no violence,

but inside my head so loud and clear.

You're screaming, you're screaming

Covered up with a smile I've learned to fear.

Just sunshine and blue sky..

Is this is all we get for living here?

Come fire, come fire,

let it burn and love will come racing through.

Ooh I'm still alive, I'm still alive

I cannot apologize, no

I'm still alive, I'm still alive

I cannot apologize, no

I've learned to lose, I've learned to win.

I turn my face against the wind.

I will move fast, I will move slow,

take me where I have to go.."

Suzie and Bonnie both smile.

"You should have been a singer! Not a Patrol or police pilot!" Bonnie says leaning on the back of the head rest behind me.

"Yeah but then she'd be smothered by press constantly and we all know how private Dee the Bee can be!" Suzie says while looking at us in short bursts while she drives.

We eventually pull up to the Zinaview cinema and walk towards it when we see three others.. "Aahhhhh! It's Delilah the beau-a! Darl, Seydee couldn't make it.." that was Carla.. Her ginger wavering hair at parachute levels of length runs over and hugs me.. Then the two others Tiga and Devi..

Carla is slim wearing a flaired set of black trousers and flaired white top with a white leather coat draped over one shoulder. Her blue-green eyes are lit up by her blue.. Yes blue.. Lipstick.. She always has a flare for the unconventional colours of lips.. Tiga is very small.. Comes up to my midriff but her deep brown eyes and small features and always smiley personality make her a joy to always be around. And Devi.. Her hair is naturally silver.. NOT grey as many people annoyingly ask her. It's her natural colour and she is the mellow lass of the group. She is a little on the larger side but she is very happy and often makes jokes about herself.. But mostly about me and my fiery auburn nest.. As she calls it.. Ha! Not today it is down and flowing.. We all have a hug and a greetings peck then head on inside. We all decide on a horror, The Voice Within.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Just as my patience was about to wane Ellida and Kaylum decide to watch another film, this time a comedy.. But i decide to go into the utility building to clear my head of the rabble. Looking at the dangling cables i lower my stature and begin to tidy them up, it is then i sense the two sneakily coming in i aim my gauntlet at the ramp and a blue laser shines out. "Kaylum.. Stop.. There's a laser.. Ze'rei can we come in?"

"You aren't supposed to be in here.. You know the rules.."

"Rules is it now Z? And how many times have you broken the rules?"

They walk in regardless.. To my irritance.

"Holy kuds Z! It looks much better in here! You and mom are doing an amazing job!" Kaylum says looking around, he stares at the new consoles and command keyboards then the cockpit area. "That's enough now.. Go back in the house.."

"Kall come on don't ignore the huge alien.."

"Oh and by the way thank you for my bracelets.. Zinja.. They are awesome!"

I give him a slight nod then they leave while i carry on bundling cables then replacing the covers in the ceiling panels. After a while i hear them both come back, "Hey Z we are going to bed.. Catch you in the morning.." Ellida says with a smile. "Guan Ellida, Guan Kaylum."

"Goodnight Ze'reikich'ja.." Ellida says with a bow of her head.

"Night Z." Kaylum says. Latching onto my leg..

I let out several clicks and he laughs. "You make cool noises!"

They move on into the house.

I carry on with the ship when moments later i hear a vehicle approach.

**Delilah..**

After we watched our horror movie to which i didn't find that scary we all decide on a meal and a 'few' bevvies.

Only four shots and six covan gins later and I'm feeling rather mashed.. Though I'm not the only one. "So Dee just boots open this door and shouts." Patrol Units nobody move! Get down on the ground people! Arms! Arms where i can see them!" Suzie was shouting with her fingers shaped like a side arm aiming at all of us with crossed eyes.

"Yeah and Sue just flashbangs the whole bunch of them beforehand! Pops it right in the letterbox!"

We all burst out laughing.

"So Dee! Are you looking for someone yet? Must have webs the size of arachtids by now down there.." Bonnie asks leaning her jaw on her hand after bringing over more drinks. Seeing as it's her round.

"I'm.. Not seeing anyone.. Yet.. Though i have met an interesting individual.. Sworn in secrecy though! So ha!"

Everyone looks with wide eyes and open mouths.. "Don't tease us like that babe! Are you seeing someone?!"

"Nope.. I found out he is taken so it was a no go.."

I decide to at least mention.. Lightly.. Get it off my chest.. Though admittedly if i was sober I'd be a little more reserved about it..

"Awww hun.." Devi says. "You'll find someone eventually.."

"Or just turn gay! Nothing wrong with that!" Carla says.. Giving a huge smile.

I nod.. "There's that too.."

"So has anyone heard the news about the phenomenon of a meteor? Turns out the whole thing has been cancelled.. The team that was sent to find said rock was all killed.. Torn apart by the wildlife.. Nasty way to go.. Though they should know better to send security right? Dead as well.. Must have been a big guy or girl because no blood or bodies of the creatures was found.. I don't understand the hype with aliens.. We've been living with them for years.. Certain space stations.. Etcetera.." Tiga says with enthusiasm.

"Could have been a yautja… Wooooooo!" I say with a laugh.

"A what now?! I think the gins smashed your insides like lass!" Suzie says with a laugh.

"A yautja? Aren't they those hunter creatures that scare the shit out of anything and anyone? I was on Vendose station when i saw one.. He was real nice to look at with his grey skin and blue markings.. Always wore this mask.. Had all sorts of gadgets on him.. Though i didn't go and talk to him for long.. He was just patrolling the station.. What?! Don't smile at me! If you saw him you'd be following too!"

"Jee Devi did you ask him to try one of your clotted cream strawberry tarts?!" I ask her shoving her shoulder.

"I asked if he needed help but he just chuffed and walked away.."

"Hey maybe next time get his number.. Have a coffee!" I say with a laugh..

"Yeah then next week it'll be a wedding and after that!"

"Yeah i don't think so that would be Suzie.."

"Hey! I always like a change! A bit of unconventional romance! Nothing wrong with it! I've told you all this for years.."

"Yeah we know.. If you saw an alien you'd.. Give him a good time.. Dirty bitch!" Carla says with a laugh..

"Dirty? Eh?! How is it dirty?! Fucken broken record!"

"I'm with Suzie on this one! What does it matter?!"

"You telling us you'd bang a Zortas or a Kratu? Those are aliens!"

"Ah Ah! Not Sapient beings! You can't communicate with them!" Suzie says waving her hands.

"So a yautja or a…-"

"Here we go!" I say.

"So who's looking after your kiddos Deebaby?"

"A yautja!"

No really i think..

"Criminy crumpets Delilah!"

"Nah it is Elli.. She's a big girl, she'll shoot any intruders she might encounter."

No really a YAUTJA! I shout in my head. I know i can't say.. And there is still that safety barrier between what i think and what i say.. We all finish up when Suzie the only one bless her not drinking helps me to the car. The others seemed to have rented a transport service.

On the way back we drop Bonnie off then it's just Suzie and me..

"Suzie.. I love you.. Always so funny and open.."

"Hey i aim to please darlin, so now that we are alone.. Can you tell me if you are seeing someone?"

"I'm.. Not seeing someone.. There.. Shit.. I can't say hun.."

"What are you seeing an elusive alien?! Let me see!"

I smile.. "No Suzie… Golly woman!"

"So definitely not an alien then.. A yautja?"

"No! That's an alien!"

"Trying to catch you out! Piss head!

We are home.."

I look around to see we are at the front of my house.. "Jebas did you speed home?!"

"No you are just off your trolley!"

"Hmmmmm… You want to see my ship?"

"Oooo yeah go on!"

Ignoring the cold bitter chill we enter the utility building and she sees my ship

"Gaaawwww this is amazing Dee!"

I feel a strange presence around me..

Ze'reikich'ja is nearby..

Sue goes inside and she lets out a gasp. "The inside is so tidy! I remember when wires and cables were all over trying to eat your face and feet! Doing good girl!" we go back to the car when she turns around. "Today was a blast.. We'll have to do it again sometime!"

"Will do.. Night Sue.. Don't go humping any aliens on the way home.."

She kisses my cheeks then smiles..

"Anything goes with this biatch! Laters see you Monday sweet cheeks!"

She gets in her vehicle then she drives off.. I fall backwards to be caught by a large hand.. It keeps me held..

"That's trust you can't buy!" i say with a laugh.

"How was your time? Your vitals seem.. Erratic.. Are you drunk?"

"I am. Bamboozled my yautja friend.. And i have a question.. Did you go hunting recently for humans?"

"Sei-i.. I could not risk being caught.. Was i wrong to do so?"

"No.. You bought yourself some time.. Can i ever tell anyone about you Z? Am i sworn to secrecy?"

"Sei-i.. If i am found.. I may get captured."

"Hm.. May being the operative word?"

"Indeed.. Come inside to sober up.."

"Such a gent.. Alright.."

We enter the house when i realise i smell of alcohol and other perfume.. I stagger to the brewer and put two cups down when i lay on the settee.. I throw my coat and bag down and boots then lay there.. I stare at Z and his eyes lock onto mine.

"I love those eyes Z.. They are so beautiful.."

"And my 'markings' yes I know.. You keep reminding me.."

"And your voice.. Is so.. Intimidating.."

"Intimidating?" He says in Kaylums voice.. It causes me to snort out a laugh.

"I love that.. Do Eliidas voice.."

"Mom stop.. You are making me blush!"

"T'hehehe!"

The brewer stops and i make two cups of coffee when i give one to Z.

"I almost spilled the beans with you today but it didn't work.. Yautja are shrouded in mystery, Devi said she saw a yautja once on a space station.."

"We are known to enter space stations.. Though back in 2000's yautja were very very secretive. Now not so much.. Acceptance.. Though some still see us as monsters.."

"We don't.. At least my ragtag group of friends.. How were the terrible two?"

"Well behaved.. Not that they had a choice."

"Good.. I'm glad i found the yautja who is good with kids.. Lucky me.."

"Delilah.."

"Just.. Stop doing that.."

"You will get much more than you bargained for.. Ki'cte.."

I can't help it.. He is real.. And i have been trying to keep him vague to the others. But being near him.. Now is setting me off.. And it's not because I'm off my face! OK… Maybe it is.. But i have to be naughty once..

"Besides.. You said never again so what's the difference?"

He lets out a growl and he tightens his posture.

"Is it wrong that I've been feeling like this towards you Z?"

"M-di.. But.. You have children upstairs asleep.. And my current predicament.."

"Just check out the fruit and then leave.. No harm in that yautja.. I've done the same.."

"There is no such thing as middle ground Delilah.."

"So it's either all of the above or none at all?"

"Sei-i."

I put my cup down and go upstairs for a shower.

I make my way into the shower to clean myself up.. Afterwards i make my way to my room when i just lay over my covers. And fall asleep.. Only something stirs me awake.. Z has put my quilt over me.

As he leaves.. A grab his taloned finger..

"You breaking rules again yautja?"

"Just covering your modesty up.. Nothing intentional.. Sleep.."

"Can you crouch for me?"

He does so and i lean up and kiss his forehead again. Then put my hand to his bony ridges.. He leans into the touch.. Almost beginning to purr.. "Don't purr or we might have an accident yautja.." i whisper with a laugh..

"Pauk-de c'jit.."

"What did you just say lard ass?!"

"Apologise Delilah.. Enough with the insults.."

"And if i don't this time?"

His eyes begin to burn green.. But i smile and slowly cover my face.

"Rules Z… Dont do…-"

My bed dips and creaks when i slowly uncover my face to see him completely shadow me.. His eyes are beginning to slightly burn into my vision..

"Are you trying to blind me with your gorgeous peepers? It's.. Wo-.."

He grabs my throat and lifts me out of bed.. "What.. Re.. Ou do..ng.." I struggle to say.. I grab hold of his forearm and he lets go as i try to breathe then he drops me. He stays stood in front of me, when i grit my teeth.. "Was that a warning?!" I say in a quiet shout.. His eyes still burning but i don't feel like he is offended or angered..

No growled breathing.. Just silence..

"What do you want Z?"

He oddly snaps out of his.. Moment..

"Apologies Delilah.. I must go.."

He takes his leave almost hurriedly..

"Ze'reikich'ja!" I whisper.. I go to his room but he went downstairs.. I hear the back door go.. I look out of my window yet i don't see him..

I put my slippers on.. And rush downstairs..

I go outside "Z where are you going?!" I shout.. I feel my neck and its sore.. I go into the downstairs bathroom to see he has in fact drew blood.. But why? Why would he do that to me? Did i anger him but he masked it? Oh shit.. I have to find him.. I remember where his ship is.. He must've gone there..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Something happened just now.. Something innate.. Dangerous and unruly.. That had no right to be there took hold.. All this time pretending to not care and it just built up into an avalanche i could not control.. I warned Delilah.. Time and time again.. If she will not listen then i will stay away.. She has no idea of what she wants to bring out in me and she will stand no chance..

I make my way to the Scorpion and try and calm my charged thoughts..

It seems calm and collected only goes so far before my patience finally snaps..

I didn't mean to harm Delilah.. And i truly hope it has not damaged our friendship..

I collide into a tree and grip into the bark. Splints fly off as i jump to the next tree and dig my talons into it before i slide to a stop where my ship hides.. I enter then bring up the ramp then as i slowly unwind i fall on the berth and slowly descend into sleep..

**Delilah…**

Being in the Tewende forest at night is unnerving to say the least even with my weapons and gear.. I have my night vision eyewear on and carefully make my way to Z's ship..

My mind trails off.. What did i do? Was i unintentionally giving him signals? I am drunk.. So maybe it is accidental?

My neck feels like glass is being rubbed along.. With the red streaks rubbing against my body armours neck guards..

I try and ignore the pain and move surely onward.. My thoughts riddled with questions.. Was he about to do something.. To me? Again i wasn't detecting anger.. But maybe it's because I'm impaired.. The kids are gonna kill me!

I move over a root and it is then i realise it will take me a long time to reach his ship.. I begin to turn back and head back home.. Exhausted i pull off everything and just dump my rifle on the wall then go upstairs and fall asleep..

**Ellida…**

I am woken up and the first thing i feel is the urge to puke.. I rush to the toilet and relieve myself of my lungs before getting sorted.. I feel like i want to.. Punch someone today.. Great i woke up on the other side of the planet let alone the wrong side of the bed… I walk back into my room and put some clothes on.. Then go downstairs to see moms gear on the floor.. Was she out hunting at midnight or something? I take her stuff then lug it into the utility building. Then i lock the cabinet.. I decide to see if Z is in the ship. He isn't but i do find a Zortas Skull with the spine still attached.. Kuds he is so cool at killing things! That reminds me i decide to check on my story on the website.

I turn my pad on when i see mom with three strikes across her neck.. "Mom I'm pretty sure you aren't a mermaid.. Why do you have three cuts on your throat? Did Z do that?!"

She looks half death when she nods..

"Yeah hun i fucked up.. And it was dangerous.."

"Did you try doing something to him mom?!"

"No Elli! It's not so simple! He can detect.. Our.. Chemistry.. Our hormones.. I came back drunk.. And because he was in my room. I might've pushed him too far unintentionally."

"Criminy mom! Has he left us?! Kaylums gonna flip!"

And just like clockwork he comes barrelling downstairs..

"Not a word!" Mom says pointing to me..

I nod.

"Morning all!"

"Morning sprog.."

"So did you have a good night? And why have you got claw marks on your.. Have you and Z BEEN AT IT?!"

"No you irritating little shit! It was a bush i brushed past when i went drunk hunting.." Mom lies..

"Hahaha you went drunk hunting?! Kuds mom! Where is Z? He's usually here.. Is he in the ship?"

"There or checking his own ship.. Listen do you and Elli want to go to your grandparents today and tomorrow?"

"Gee mom you want rid of us is that it?!" I say with heightened brows..

"Yes actually! Besides i need to see them anyway and i don't feel like staying in so.. Wanna go in the next few hours?"

"Yes!" Kaylum says. While i just nod.. I do like spending time with the Grandparents.. But I'm worried about mom.. But nonetheless i get up and head upstairs before going into my room i go into Z's room to see if he is in there.. He isn't.. But i see his Portrait i created for him. Then with a slight smile i go into my room and pack a few things along with clothes. I check my story to see that over the course of a few days it has amassed a good few hundred visits and views. It makes me smile and i turn off the pad, i ram the charging plate in my back and go back downstairs when i see mom sat holding his disc weapon..

"Mom he will become more angry if he finds you messing with his things.. I'm sure he will be back.. He has to.. He needs the ship.."

"Yeah i know.. It's just he has said it all along you know? I thought it was just because he isn't staying.. Hell he knows we are all attached to him.. The first rule i told you both.. And it is shattered. Maybe it's because he was human.. I thought it might be different.. Turns out yautja don't lie.."

My heart and pulse spike when mom said he was human.. No.. How can that.. Huge.. Amazing being be human before? But she just said yautja don't lie.."

"How can something like that be human once? I don't get it.. What? Body modification or something akin to that?"

Mom nods and turns around.. "I saw the old him Elli.. He was from Earth.. I saw his old family.."

"Earth?! But that makes him at least several hundred years old! At least! Kuds mom!" I see her face almost light up. As her eyes dart to the front door..

I turn to see the towering marvel..

She literally jumps over putting the disc on the settee and crashes into him..

"I'm sorry Z.. Don't do that again! Talk to me in future! Fuck!"

I smile as he slowly puts a large arm around her and makes a trilling sound from his throat.. "Ell set'eska Delilah.. For harming you.. But.. No more games.. No more pushing buttons.. No more insults.."

"Mom! You've been INSULTING him?! He's a killing machine and you've been playing dangerous quips with him?!"

"Maybe just a little.." She says moving away from him not overstaying her contact..

Kaylum comes banging down the stairs and holds out a toy gun "Chk chk! Put your hands up nobody move! This is a stick up!"

We all put our arms up when Z stares at him with a tilted head. "Put em up Zinja or I'll shoot!" Z growls and he brings up his right arm.. I watch as does mom when a small cannon unfolds from the top part of the gauntlet and a blue laser aims at my little brother.. "Z.. Is that a wrist mounted plasma caster?" mom asks..

"Sei-i.."

Kaylum dives over the settee and aims again but Z's aim was glued to the little scud.. Almost like he had an aimbot.. It was scary how the laser didn't leave kaylums body.

"Kaylum.. Don't try he will blow you to smithereens.. And I'll be left laughing.. Don't threaten a yautja!"

His aim shifts to me instead and i see the laser move as i feel a large hand take my shoulder and i follow his intended arm movement..

"Mine to protect ooman!"

He says i literally feel his words bounce from my back..

Kaylum lets out a laugh and drops the gun. "Fine Z wins this round!"

The laser immediately clears and i hear the slight whirring as the little weapon hides in the gauntlet. "Does that thing come with a net? Tie Kaylum in it?" I ask..

Kaylum comes barrelling round and runs at me when there is a strange.. Clicking coming from the gauntlet… "Alright No! Don't fire that in the house! Or at my son mr hunter! Kaylum have you packed for this weekend?!"

"Ya-ya! We aren't going yet are we?"

"I'll comms them first.. Z could you, make yourself disappear?"

With a tap of his gauntlet he fades instantly. Then mom calls the grandparents.

Gramps answers.. His silver short hair and broad square chin and red shirt fill the screen..

"Hello poppet! Are you on the way down by chance? How have you been? Sorry i missed you last time you came."

"How did you know?! Yes I'm bringing some baggage with me.. And don't worry about it, I'll always see you the next time I'm down.."

"Aaah well.. Your mothers just gone shopping but I'm sure she won't be gone too long. I'll see you when you get here.."

"See you soon gramps!" I say along with Kall..

"Ho you will indeed! Bye for now!"

He disconnects then mom turns the console off.. Z re-emerges. "Alright Ze'reikich'ja we are heading off.. I'll see you in a few.."

He nods. Then Kaylum clamps onto his leg. "Bye Z I'll miss you!"

He ruffles Kalls hair then he laughs and runs upstairs to get his bag..

I give him a nod.. "Don't hurt my mom anymore or i will shoot you with the ejector myself.." i say with a stern tone..

He didn't even growl but rather bowed his head.. "I won't.."

Mom gives him a smile.. "right I'll be back.."

"M-di.. Wait.."

He reaches round his back and he unlatches his silver slatted box.. He crouches down and his muscle shifts as he does so.. "Are you fixing mom?!" Kaylum says with a smile..

He twists his body towards him and puts a taloned finger to his mask.. And makes a hiss sound.. The equivalent of 'ssshhh'

Causing me to snort a laugh..

Mom lowers slightly and he takes out a cloudy balm.. He rubs it on his palm then gently runs it across moms three rakes along her neck.. She lets out a slight hiss of air causing Z to click several times.. But then she smiles..

"That feels much better.. Thank you.."

"Ell-osde q'se N'jauka.."

"Is that you are welcome?" I ask with raised brows..

He nods and re-attaches his box.

The marks are less noticeable and we make our way to the car.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

**Several moments before entering the house..**

I am woken by a bleeping.. A familiar bleeping.. The comms.. I get up with a growl and make my way over to the comms display.. I am staring into the mask of Qah'dah.. "Ze'reikich'ja. Y'si q'se ell-osde? Y'si je Ghardeh?"

The text translates to 'Burning Star where are you? Where is Jewel of the west?'

"Ghardeh is gone Qah'dah.. Only i survived the war out of the three of us.."

"M-di! Mo Ghardeh!"

Sei-i.. Ghardeh.. Ki'xal.. Tet'va.. Zir'tehn.. Riz'ghah.. Half of the red dawn clan.. And the main clans suffered deaths also.. Yet we won.. I am stuck on the edge of the Adonis System.. In the Milky Way.. But i may have a solution.."

I see her thoughts behind her eyes.. A deep sorrow.. "I should have-"

"Don't do that.. It was not your call it was mine… It was Ghardehs, it is over.."

"I am so sorry elite.."

There is a white flash.. A distortion.. Then the coms go dark.. My sight remained locked onto the display..

Then a realisation hit me.. It hit me like a powerful storm.. Someone else was there.. And i gave them the information they needed.. They have just killed Qah'dah and now they come for me..

No.. It must have been a cut off.. We are many many light years away.. And she would never ever put me in danger.. She would know better.. My comms flash up again.. Qah'dah fizzles back.. "These blasted Comm units.. Apologies Elite.."

"You had me worried.. Everything well at Maia?"

"Other than the grave news you just shared.. All is well.. But back to you Lord.. Are you well all things considered?"

"All things considered yes.. I am well.. I just need herox.. The drives emptied and had me crash land on a human colony world.. They are helping me as best they can.."

"Humans are such tolerant creatures.. But they still fear yautja.."

"You clearly haven't been to Aurora wei'gheh.. The family i have come across seem particularly interested in me.."

"Yes well you are an attractive yautja.. For a ex-human that is.. Most have said how well received you are.."

"Still?"

"Indeed it was Ghardeh who designed your pigment colours.. She originally went Orange and Red.. But instead went for a more mellow approach.. Turned out better than she'd hoped.. Well i best get back to my duties.. If you ever need to talk i am at your request.. N'dhi-ja Ze'reikich'ja.."

"N'dhi-ja Qah'dah.. Thank you.."

The comms go off and i let in a long sighed breath.. I then think back to Delilah.. I don't want to dwell on the war.. I must move on.. I sprint back to the house cloaked. Then as i open the front door i decloak to see Ellida stood in front of me with Delilah sat on the settee holding my smart disc..

**Delilah…**

Seeing that yautja again made me smile inside but he seems.. Different.. Maybe he has thought about his own involvement in the family? Hard to say but I'm glad he is not of the stubborn sort, the terrible two are sat talking to each other about Z again. Then a thought hit me.. "Hey when you get back home do you fancy going on a small hunt? Just the three of us?"

They both look and their mouths drop.

"Are you serious? Kaylum isn't really old enough.."

"Alright then.. With the Yautja?!"

They both shout "Criminy yes!"

I smile.. "Alright.. When you get back I'll chat to him.."

We eventually make it to my parents house and my father waves to us as we pull up to the drive.

We get out and i hug my father.. He smiles and squeezes me lovingly. "And the terrible two come to conquer once more!"

They both crash into him as i let go and he lets out a playful grunt as they squeeze him..

"So before i go.. Can i ask you to look out for something on your next shift? Could you keep an eye out for herox?"

He nods with a smile. "Yes for sure.. What do you need herox for? I thought your ship ran on di-hydrogen?"

"It's not for the ship.. Its for another one of my crazy projects.. Can you look out for it?"

"Of course.. I'll see what i can do.."

With that said i kiss my pa on the cheek and begin to drive off.

I get back home and i decide to relax and watch some tv..

Z comes in from where ever he has been and i give him a smile.

He gives me a gentle nod. When he crouches beside me..

"Delilah.. I have been thinking about the past few days.. I must apologise but i have gotten far too close to you all.. In the end.. You know i can't.. I will be limiting my contact with you all as a whole… I do not wish any harm to come to any of you.. It is far too risky.."

My smile fades.. "Ze'reikich'ja.. It is i who must apologise also.. I too have become too attached hell i broke my own rule.. But you must understand.. I have not been in a relationship for over ten years.. I've locked my feelings away for so long and with the way you have treated me and my family.. It just.. It woke that side of me.. Unconventional I know.. But you are kind.. Respectful and thoughtful.. I know you haven't felt the same way but.. I have very much enjoyed your company.. But if you feel it's going too far.. That's your right and i won't.. Stop you.. Thank you for being honest i respect honesty.. He bows his head.. When deep down i feel a slight tug on my chest.. I look back at the tv when i feel his warm hand run the back of my hair with a trill then takes his leave.. "I don't suppose you fancy a small hunt with the three of us tomorrow?"

"I suppose i could fit in the time.. I want to show you something.. Come with me.. One final gift but this must remain a secret otherwise i shall take it back.."

My eyes light up i stand and follow him to the utility building.. Where the desk is on the floor there is a silver platform with two foot wells and a small panel.. It looks bulky.. "This was once Danny Leblanc's armour platform.. Then he passed it down to me.. Now I'm giving it to you as one final gift.. I'd rather give it to you than destroy it.. Proceed but whatever you do, do not step off the platform.."

I nod and slowly approach it.. "What will happen?"

"You will experience first hand what it is like to be a yautja.."

I step on when i blink as out of the panel below me a blue scanner scans my whole body.. I close my eyes as i hear and feel the platform chamber and then something clamp over my body.. Tightly.. A whirring.. I open my eyes.. Darkness.. Then a flicker of a hud… A set of bullet points flash up in blue…

-HUD online.. Check.. Complete…

-Weapons check… OK…

\- User profiling unknown.. Scanning… Profiling complete…

-Tactical mode… Engaged…

-Shielding check… Done… Shielding online…

\- Vision mode… Check… Complete…

As the vision modes automatically switch the HUD pulsate with a sweep.. Then it return to the default setting..

I bring up my arm to see the black and chrome armour.. As i fist my clawed hand a wrist blade shoots out and i feel the vibration of it exit. With a loud T'shing! I bring up my left arm and do the same but i see blue lighting.. With a sat com.. I look down to see my chest and front is armoured.. As i walk forward.. I feel as light as a feather.. Like gravity has no sway over me.. I even get slight motion sickness as my brain can't comprehend the fact I'm looking through a Heads up display.. Like virtual reality..

"This is amazing Z.. I feel like i can do anything.. Can i see what it looks like?"

We enter the house and i go upstairs to look in my full size mirror in my room..

I whistle to myself.. My breasts and abdomen are armoured in a chrome slatted armour. My shoulders also have very angular shoulder guards that go down the sides of my small biceps.

My front and sides of my legs are armored in the same way.. With chrome clawed feet and hands.. The mask itself or rather helmet is angular also.. But with an almost Horned top.. Towards the back.. The eye slits for the opti-shields are blue also.. I can see a tri-laser to the side of my right eye. And it also has the dreadlocks.. I look like a yautja.. With a black nano muscle.. Which is very strange.. I feel touch through it.. Like it is a second skin..

I walk back to the platform when i enter the wells the armour collapses off of me.. "That was interesting.. Are you sure you can trust me with this?!"

"Just an observation.."

"I bet.. Well thank you.. I'll keep it secret.. Yautja tech.. Very nice.."

* * *

**Author note: Ooooo! Delilah! You are chasing a storm woman! You have no idea what you are getting into! And Ze'reikich'ja! It seems like he is lowering his barriers, maybe he is beginning to see he has to move on? Chapter 10 is the final chapter of Act One: Alien Intentions! Chapter 11 will be the start of Act Two: Midnight Hunter! It will focus more on Ze'reikich'ja this time. Predator action! And Explosions! I love writing action scenes! Next chapter next Tuesday! N'dhi-ja! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: In one moment.. **

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I put the armour platform in the ship and Delilah follows me out into the house, i do feel a shift in her demeanor since i told her I'd be limiting contact, but i said it in part because of Ghardeh, but i also realise yautja relationships run on a polyamorous system. Not just one male or female is tied to either or like most humans would stick to one person, but still.. I was human and Ghardeh knew of single mate relationships as she chose to commit to one, then luck would have it.. To me.. But this situation is different. In any case, i let the thought slide. She puts the brewer on and smiles at me but it isn't the same smile.. I can sense it. Pauk now it is already bothering me.. Though it should not.. I go to the front of the house as i hear a vehicle pull up.. I cloak when Delilah exits out of the front door, it is the mailman. "Hey Dee! Got another letter from the USM today and a few more, here you go.. You.. Alright? You seem.. A bit low.."

"I'm fine, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed Jimmy. I'll catch you later."

"Alright then.. Later.." I watch him enter his vehicle then drive off when Delilah begins to rip open the USM branded letter.. As she reads it her face goes almost flush but i detect a hint of fear hit her.. Her blue eyes slide to mine.. And she gives me the letter.. Then with a loud "Fuck!" She smashes open the front door. Then i begin to feel anger emanate from her. I turn my gaze to the letter.

'Dear Ms Berkley.

The safety of everyone on Aurora is our number one priority and we pride ourselves in our commitment to our Security, Safety and infrastructure to making this planet as safe and as reliable as possible. We have recently been investigating a possible phenomenon in your area regarding a 'UFO' (Unidentified Flying Object) However we regret to inform you the team that was sent in to scour the area has been subject to wildlife attacks. Furthermore we have sent out a security sweep along west cordis, tewende and the eastern cordis sectors.. We would greatly appreciate it if you could allow us to commit a security sweep of your home and surrounding area. This is for your own safety and we apologise for any inconvenience caused. Our agent arrival date will be in roughly four days. Understand that your safety is our concern. Any further enquiries please do not hesitate to go to your nearest USM station and request a liason officer who would gladly assist you.

-yours sincerely G. Bodeman.'

I walk with the letter and hand it back to Delilah when she just tears it up. She is fuming. "Looks like you made the right call Z.. But.. If this is happening.. Won't you be at even more risk?"

"M-di.. They are looking for wildlife not a ship. Though when this agent is around i shall keep a watchful eye on him or her."

"Is this your fault? Why didn't you dispose of the bodies? Look.. My father said he will look for Herox for you. Hope that helps but you didn't specify how much you needed."

"Just enough to power the Thrusters, roughly a ton.. The rest i could take from the planetoid."

She gives me a frowned nod. "Now all i have to do is worry about the USM."

She leans on the wall, looking out to the distant trees. "I'll do whatever i can to keep you safe Ze'reikich'ja, though.. Shit that sounds wrong.. I'm making it sound like you NEED my help.. I'll keep my promise, despite you wanting to be away from us.. I… Well shit.." I detect her emotional charge and i lower my posture as i wrap an arm around her, i feel her hair flow over my forearm then we enter the house.

"Kaylum is going to kill me.. He won't see that we have to stay separate, he will see it as you leaving because of me. And i know Z.. It IS me.. You don't have to deny it.."

"You have enjoyed my company Delilah, but this emotion you are feeling is nothing."

"But I'd be lying if i said that's true, look.. I'll carry on with the ship.." She wipes the fringe away from her right eye, i tilt my head, the more we talk about it the more upset she seems to become.. "Pauk.." i clench my fists and stare at the dagger on the display, now I'm in the wrong, the action i have taken maybe isn't the best way to deal with Delilah. If what she says is true, then maybe being around me is doing no harm. She keeps telling me she would not do anything inappropriate and everything up to now was more or less out of curiosity and the fact she is showing her appreciation to my company. Maybe I'm the one blowing everything out of proportion? Well Pauk here goes my 'human' thinking again.. No.. She was getting a little too close.. But what if i set a boundary like she has with her children and me? Would that work? I'm a yautja not a whelp.. I don't shy away from contact.. I've been living with another yautja when i was human so how is this any different other than being temporary? Pull yourself together Yautja! I huff and walk back into the utility building, i feel a slight singe of sadness as Delilah works as she doesn't realise I'm behind her as I'm cloaked. She pulls the wiring and inserts it into the compartment with a frown. Then closes it up, she then moves on to the next set when she just throws her detection device to make sure the cables are safe and she just sits in her chair. "Stupid bitch D… Why did you break your own fucking rules!" She sits in the pilot chair with a finger and thumb to her forehead.. I silently walk up to her and hold her shoulders.. She shudders in surprise and leans back.

"Why didn't i know you was behind me?"

"Because i am cloaked.. I can see you are upset Delilah.. Do you wish to talk about it?"

It is then it finally hits her and i lower myself.

"Yes Z.. I am upset, for ten years I've been alone with my kids, i retreated and never found another man in my life.. I refused that pain a second time and felt better for it. Now fast forward to nowadays and i find that i have slowly gotten to know a Yautja.. And because of his personality his treatment towards me and the kids i stupidly broke my own rule and now I'm paying for it.. I can't… I can't do this anymore Z. And for once i just want things to work, I'm not saying I'm in love with you, but I'd say as a friend.. I love your company and in an instant over one night, i mess it up.."

"You have not messed anything up, it was me being overzealous, i keep saying it is because of Ghardeh why we cannot be close.. But that is a fabrication.. It is simply me being withdrawn.. Not wanting to hurt you when the time finally comes.. So i will bring this suggestion to you, if you want my company you may have it.. But when the time finally comes.. You must let me go.. I will come back for you.."

As i say this, i see a shine come back into her eyes. And she gives me a subtle smile then gently i give her a hug.

"I will set a boundary though.. No more attempting to spill your guts about me.. You must never tell anybody not even your close friends.. About me. And the second boundary.. When I'm asleep no waking me up.. Other than that everything else goes.."

"Wait you've been fighting me all this time about my thoughts and now you are completely u-turning on that why?"

"Enough with the questions ooman.. Or do you want more restrictions?"

"What am i twelve? Want to ground me if i do something bad?"

"I'll lock you in my ship.. How about that.."

"Or just lock me in my room.."

"M-di.. So.. What are we moving on to now?"

"Well I'm trying to get these cables and wires out of the way. Then get the rest of the consoles up, so I'm going to shut up and get on with that. Ooohh by the way i have a lock for your room. Give you some added privacy. Well that was before you ran off."

"Hunter's don't run Delilah.."

"Bullshit.. You was running from a female and her flock.."

"Back to normal i see.. Krit.."

"Hey, i was angry at myself not you.."

"So Delilah i am curious, seeing as i told you about my past and family, may i ask about your past? More specifically your mate?"

She smiles and turns to me. "You know if you asked me that last week i would have said no.. But it seems fair, sure I'll bite.. Garrett and i met each other during a patrol i was doing to make sure all was safe and sound. Then we blossomed from there.."

I crouch then sit on the white floor as she sits in front of me..

**Delilah… **

I sit down in front of Ze'reikich'ja as i begin to remember the memories of Garrett and I..

**12/4/2288. Location: Leaving star port for patrol.. **

My ship whirs to life and the engines begin to muffle as i reach the black void enveloping me in darkness as the sun was behind Aurora as my Thrusters launch my craft forward my orange hud flashes up with a yellow marker as i see a convoy of freighters with supplies going out of system fly by. My engines whir with a whine as i keep my speed constant with theirs. The freighters are very box like in shape with two large rectangular engine Thrusters flanking either side of the back end. The cockpits underneath the front of the ship. A very odd design.

A freighter pilot patches in to my frequency.

"This is Garrett Berkley, calling to Our guardian angel. We are go. Hope the trip goes well.. Out."

"This is Guardian Angel, i copy setting speed to your constant.."

As we fly on my hyper drive kicks in at the same time as the convoys.

What would take about a year in normal flight speed takes us minutes in hyper speed. My ship shudders and i find myself flying with the convoy towards a coriolis station, a huge hexagonal shaped station with a rotating letterbox style entrance. I request permission to dock and then we wait as there is a pretty long wait to actually get into the station. A crackle begins in my helmets comms. "So Delilah, don't suppose you fancy a bite to eat do ya? Before you and i part ways again?"

A smile creeps on my face, and i tap on a button to reply. "I can squeeze in the time, what to you have in mind?"

"I hear the gardens have a lovely view, or we can go plain and simple MRI's?!"

"I think I'll go with option A."

"Yeah sounds much more grandiose.."

"From then on our friendship blossomed, then months later we were officially seeing each other.. A year later Ellida was born.. Then Kaylum.. I've just tried to make it work ever since, then you come along and things get interesting indeed.."

Ze'reikich'ja is sat with his right leg straightened and his left leg bent with his left arm draped over. His right arm just behind him supporting his weight his black dreads flowing over his shoulders and chest slightly.

"So.. What are those dreads? You seem to react when they are touched.. Is it hair? It's complicated because it doesn't feel like hair but more.. Fleshy.."

"It is not hair but rather fleshy tendrils, we class them as a body part used for attracting the opposite sex, the longer the tendrils the more appealing the yautja will be.. But like aging.. The tendrils age with the yautja, eventually losing their colour. Ghardehs had begun to show streaks of purple, and her colours in general was changing."

"So i take it shorter tresses are considered not so attractive? Do they.. Fall out? Is it painful if one of them is cut or shot off?"

He nods at me.

"Yes shorter or missing tendrils are considered less attractive, i haven't had any of my quills fall out and as for being cut or shot off, I'm not too sure. I haven't experienced it first hand."

"Are the rings and trinkets a sort of.. Decoration or does it have a more deeper meaning?"

I ask this shuffling up to him and once again as gosh damn always his heat begins to flow around me.

"Can i safely take a look?"

He nods and i hold his massive shoulder as i look at one of his rings..

It's silver with a green triangular gem..

There's another that's gold and has a purple triangular gem. There are several of each color roughly halfway down each tendril. There's several more that are slightly lower down that don't have gems but rather.. Yautja runes. Or lettering? They are silver. But a few have a slight gold tint to them. I am then drawn to his chest plate and i look super close.. Around the gold accents of each breastplate there is yautja words within the golden bands.. Including the outline of his mask and gauntlets.. "Ze'reikich'ja, what do these markings represent? Is this also decorative?"

"No they are all of my achievements throughout both of my lives.. These.. Show my xenomorph trails and kills.." He says running a talon over his right breastplate.. "These ones detail my predalien and leviathan xenomorph kills.." he says then running over his left breastplate. He takes off his mask and runs a finger over the right golden band that flows up to the top right mandible of the mask at the back. "Here details my clan and name.. Ze'reikich'ja, clan Nracha Shur'ie."

He runs over the left side as it wraps around. "And here it details my kills in general.. From xenomorphs to Badbloods, Kithoga, Quatza-rij.. And Gro'tye.."

"Is there one for humans eh?!"

"Yes but i do not hunt humans.."

I smile and look at the gauntlet ones. "And what are these ones?" I ask running a hand over the left markings.

"The same as the markings i just showed you.."

"Damn that's a lot of killing.."

"The left one however, is a message.. From Uzkielle.. Something he thought resonates with me.. And himself.. I don't have the heart to tell it."

I give him a nod, and don't press him for an answer. "You yautja sure are an intriguing race.. That was very interesting thanks Z.." i stand up then head back to my ship.. I am itching to try out that weird armour thing he gave me.

"Z could you show me how to use this armour you gave me? I've been itching to give it a go while the kiddos are away."

"Yes, i can."

"Throw me in the deep end.."

I let out a loud gasp as if a thought just hit me.. "Could we practice with swords again? Will i stand more of a chance that way?"

"No.. It only lets you feel like a yautja not become one.. Though it does give you added movement and strength.. Very well.. Which do you want to do first?"

"Movement will be best.. Learn to climb trees and get around more fluently."

"Indeed.."

I make my way to the ship then as i stand on the footwells of the platform my whole body is armoured, my HUD comes up with a flicker and i immediately feel like a feather again. I leave and i only just notice.. I'm taller.. Not by much but.. Still.. I look down and run a hand over the chrome-like finish armour of my front.. Then as i touch the black nano muscle fibres i feel the sensation.. This is some high tech shit! I look at my left gauntlet to see a display, it's blue. I press the left most one and my hud sweeps and my eyes are treated to a blue hue.. With the bright white orange and reds of Z's heat.. I tap it again and then there's a red hue.. Showing more of a cloudy Ze'reikich'ja.. Then i press it again to show a light blue but i don't see him at all.. I tap it again for a grey one and again have difficulty seeing him then a final time.. It shuts off..

"Does this thing have a cloak?"

I look down then press the next tab.. Question answered.. But i also begin to feel cold.. Now freezing.. But not enough to shiver.. I look as my distorted invisible arm. Moves about in a blur.. I press it once more and i press the next tab.. When the display opens up.. Revealing four more tabs and some kind of slider. But before i can dwell on it Z closes the display and there is a bleeping. "You will be in a lot of trouble should you touch that.. It is a bomb.."

"Ok why is there a bomb strapped to my forearm Z?!"

"You are wearing a yautja suit.. It contains everything a yautja needs.. Including a bomb capable of upto 100 miles of damage.."

"I'll just ignore that… I take it, that's so others can't steal and use your technology?"

"Correct.."

I move on to the final tab and it simply changes the hud and panel colours. I'm guessing it's for different climates or different environments. I also realise if i hold certain tabs down secondary functions show up. Very clever piece of kit.. I take one of the tendrils and i rub it.. "Ok enough of my gawking.. Let's go climb.."

"Basic movement first.. On your right gauntlet you have a grapple hook concealed. Switch to that first.."

I look at my right gauntlet and i see the claw rune.. I press it then my right arm vibrates and i aim my right arm to see a cyan laser. I aim at one of the trees further down the backyard and there is a 'piff' sound as the grapple is launched from my wrist.. Then as it slams into the tree i panic.. "Zeeeeeeeeee!" i shout as i am launched towards the tree at breakneck speed.. I automatically bring up my arms and legs.. Though that wasn't me.. Did the armour do that?! I'm clung to the tree when I look back at z who is waving me back.. I look down to see I'm quite high up.. I slowly climb down when there is a faint noise.. Suddenly there is the creaking of what i describe as the tree.. Collapsing.. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you twat!"

I jump from the tree when.. I land as if i just.. Took a step off the back doors step.. I look back as the tree falls back with a groan and russle.. I walk up to Z who stands with his arms crossed and snorts.

"You wanted the deep end Delilah.. Don't give me that look.."

"What look? I'm wearing a helmet!"

"That look." He says uncrossing his arms.

"Now jump.. Then when you reach the peak of your height, jump again."

"How the hell am i going to jump again while still in the air.."

"You will see.."

With a huff i jump.. And i let out a slight gasp.. I jumped as high as the house..

I land.. Then take his advice.. I jump.. Then as i reach my peak i jump again when i hear something behind me.. I feel it.. 'Cthuk!' I am thrust up well above the house.. "Holy Shit!" i begin to fall when i land. My whole body coils as i land then i stand.. "That was amazing! I love this suit!" i turn past Z and run.. I let out a laugh.. I'm lightning fast! Ok not flash fast.. But I'm FAST! I run down the dirt trail then come back.. My footfalls are almost silent also. I slide to a stop and Z laughs.. I bring up my arms then clench my fists with a tense and my blades shoot out.

"Is that all i have? I look at my right gauntlet when i see an icon that looks like one of z's casters.. I press it when i feel sharp vibrations behind my right shoulder then i see a blue laser from just above my right eye.. It's a tri-laser. I aim at the sky and fire it.. There is a whir then a 'Pathoom!' i watch as a cyan bolt flies forward. It flies so far i can no longer see it..

"Ok enough of my playing around. Can we make a move?"

"Sei-i."

As he says that a blue text flashes up 'Yes.'

"Even has an in-built translator.. Nice.."

We enter the forest once again and Z slows his pace as i follow him across the trees, he lands on a thick trunk and crouches waiting for me. I land next to him hugging the tree almost, then i slowly crouch beside him. He leans forward and just stares out to the distance he isn't cloaked. We both drop and land on the ground, he lands silently but i let out a slight whispery exhale. My body not used to falling like that. He looks on and walks several metres in front when i notice it's silent.. I cloak and back off slightly.. It is then Z unleashes his wrist blades.. And moves forward.. He suddenly tenses and he sees something i don't.. I flick my views to see what it is.. A sleeping Zortas.. But more than that.. Little baby ones also asleep, he backs off and looks back directly at me he dips his head in a let's go manner.. Silently we move on.

"Was you going to kill her Z?"

"Was.."

"Lucky mother then yeah?"

"Lucky indeed.."

We torpedo on and i get the hang of moving around.. So much so we have a race back home.. We was neck and neck when as we jump side by side.. I push him causing him to growl and slam into a tree. I laugh when i double jump and land just past the wall when he literally lands into me smashing me forward on my chest.

"You fucker!"

I get up and swing my wrist blade wide and miss him, he slides backwards and arches his back, I run at him and jump but he matches my height and slams me downward.. I land with a fist hitting the ground when i punch out he bashes my fist away with his forearm and shoves me back causing me to slide back on my ass.. "That's it Ze'rei!"

I get up and run at him he swipes wide but i slide and kick him in the stomach knocking him back with a grunt. I roll back and block one of his blows, I swear if this was normal moi then I'd have a broken forearm! I kick his knee and shove him back when he locks my arm and holds me close.

"Strike three.."

"You didn't get to one yet!"

I struggle to get out of his grip but his grip tightens. He lifts me up over his head and throws me away. I twist and land in my feet.

"How the shit did i do that?! I love this suit!"

"I'm glad you like it, i was the same when i had worn it."

Despite the cold weather.. I swear he is.. Sweating.. He is glistening..

He walks past me when i grab his arm..

"Yes Delilah?" He lets out a slight trilling.. And keeps his gaze locked on mine.

I say nothing but finally.. Just finally decide to make a small move.. I hold both of his forearms and lean my helm into his torso. It is then he cups the back of my head and lets out a deep rumbled purring. He lowers ever so slightly and brings his forehead to mine but he lets out a grumble..

"I take it you can't feel through metal Ze'reikich'ja?"

He taps a rune on my right gauntlet and all of a sudden the HUD blackens as well as my view when i feel the helmet fold outward and into wherever it conceals itself. I smile. "There's that too.."

I close my eyes then he presses his forehead into mine.

I begin to feel a tingle.. When he withdraws.

"What was that Ze'reikich'ja? Is it the equivalent to say a hug or other contact?"

"Sei-i."

"So which is it?"

"It is more of a friendly gesture.."

"Except it feels like something more.. Don't insult my intelligence Yautja.."

"It is more of a closeness gesture.. As you suggested.. An equivalent to a hug.."

"Fine I won't dwell on it further.."

Throughout the day he slowly shows me several hand to hand techniques.. I say slowly.. Because i keep distracting him with my gawking. And i then forget what he was showing me.. I was trying to pay attention honest!

We have been at it for several hours and i was still in the armour. Admittedly it made most of the movements easier but keeping it committed to memory was going to be the hard part. I jump and kick out following his movement. When i stumble and let out a laugh. We go in for a bite to eat when i then get out of the armour, I then get used again to feeling slow. And.. Undeniably heavier..

I go down when i see Z with two cups.. He is holding mine with his hand cupped under the bottom.. "Thanks."

I set the frying pan up then make yet another loaf of butties. After we eat, I slouch on the settee when Z sits on the floor in his usual position.

I take my bone dagger and unsheathe it and practice one of the moves he showed me with the dagger. Then i spin it vertically on my palm and holster it once more. Z lets out an amused snort.

"Is that you John Wayne? Is this me?"

"Zabin.."

I frown at him and stalk towards him with the blade..

"Call me a zabin one more time.."

With a chuff he leans forward. "Zabin.."

I launch forward when he grabs both my arms with his large hands and lifts me to not only his height, he stands up with me in his grip still. My fuzzy feeling returns and he lets out a mild growl.

"Are you challenging me Delilah?"

"Wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it? How do i stand a chance you headasshole?"

"I could go easy on you.. But saying that.. Maybe you like a challenge?"

I smile and tilt my head.

"Well if you let me down i won't be so inclined to ram my bone dagger into your precious ass."

With a chuffy laugh he lets me down then i slide the dagger into the scabbard and place it down. I decide to just relax and go for a swim in my pool, try and act normal as if Z wasn't there. But hell.. Try as i might i still get a slight jolt when i see him. I think it's slowly sinking in.. I'm beginning to.. Could i say.. Change? It must be change.. Never in a million years would i think I'd fall for some.. Alien.. But yeah.. I think I'm in the zone.. Despite his outbursts his slight blunt warnings of.. "I will be leaving.." I still know there is something deep inside i feel for him.. And that's scary.. But not wholly horrible.. Is it? You read all the time on news tabloids of some human being whisked away by some blue or green little or tall fella.. Yet why do i get the feeling a yautja is different? Maybe it's their.. 'Warrior race' tendencies.. Maybe it's the mandibles.. Maybe because i have cobwebs all over my love department I'd be falling for anything and everything.. No.. No.. Ze'reikich'ja IS different.. I get the feeling that ordinary Yautja aren't as nice to be around. But Z could've fooled me the first week.. Tense stuff.. I don't realise he is stood on the roof of the house until i stop and look..

"Z what on my world are you doing on my roof?! If you fall off I'll laugh my tits off!"

He simply turns around and flicks his middle finger at me with a mandible grin.. Sexy bastard.. I carry on swimming when i submerge and swim underwater until i feel the need to surface, which is about 2 mins.

I get out and sit on the edge of the pool. I look up to see him gone. "Where have you gotten to?" i ask myself scanning my surroundings. I don't see him. I look behind just to catch him out yet for all the times he's behind me.. He isn't right now. Maybe he went back to his ship? I really want to go back and have a good look around.. Seeing as he isn't around.. I decide that I'm going to retry with my hunting bunker buster. But then my mind takes a flash when he had hold of it and fired.. Stop it Delilah or else he might come home early! I assemble my rifle once more reload the large box magazine then slam it in the receiver pulling back on the primer and letting it slam forward with a loud ching! I aim at my usual spot. With the targets in the distance.. I look around before i even contemplate firing.. He isn't catching me off guard the strawberry twat.. I aim down the scope.. Relax my breathing, variables set.. Wind correction.. Sorted.. I breathe out.. Then.. POOOOM! I watch the tracer hit the target just left of the centre of my first target.. I pull back on the primer again. Shik! Ching! I aim at the second target.. POOOOM! "Much better! Without some alien tower putting me off! Hahaaaa!" I say to myself with a smile.

I pull back again.. Shik! Ching!

Final target..

It's the farthest one on the top..

I aim.. POOOOM!

"So you still have it Deebaby! Yeah!"

I pull back on the final round and the last large calibre casing flies out to the right. "Aahhhh…"

I pick up the rifle when i see a blue flash and i jump.. "Jeebaas! You absolute strawberry tart bastard! Stop doing that to me! I'll have a heart attack! Fucker!"

"On the contrary.. Impressive shooting Delilah.."

"You saw? When did you get back?"

He clicks several times..

"On your second shot.. I heard it quite far out.."

"Awww and you didn't put me off this time? Such a kind heart! You ass! I hit every one I'll have you know!"

"Sei-i, i saw.."

I walk past him and dismantle the weapon before heading inside. Realising i was firing my weapon in a swimming costume.. I dry off and go inside. The pros of having a heated swimming pool though today was quite mild, I go upstairs and put Z's lock on his door, he watches me fit it on when i finish. I look at him and smile..

"Ok.. Now you have some privacy. Just lock it whenever." He nods when it happens again.. Fuck sake Delilah he is just sat there!

I feel the hot flush orbit my whole body when he slightly relaxes..

But i smile and take my leave, i swipe my smothering fringe and get some clothes on. I settle for a Red t-shirt and white jeans with equally white socks to match. I then let my hair flow once more. Then take my leave when i almost bump into the wall of meat Yautja. "Almost got another hug then Z! Pity!"

He walks past and then down the stairs.

I follow him down when i go to my weapon wall. The rest of the day remains quiet as Z goes into the ship to carry on working on it. Later in the evening after i finish my series of Ebony, i make my way upstairs to bed, I sit on the edge of the bed when a memory hits me like an ocean.. I'm unable to move..

"Delilah! Are you home?! It… It's me Garrett! Open the door Dee!"

After having put Kaylum down for a nap i turn my head at the sound outside.. "Delilah we have to go! The USM will surely know I'm gone! Worms! They put them there! I can feel them eating at my brain! Liars! They are all liars Delilah don't listen to them! Open the door!"

He slams against the door when i rush down to see Ellida run to the door..

"No Ellida! Papa is sick! Move away from the door sweetie!" i run and pick ellida up and set her down near the stairs… She jumps as the door is banged on. "Go upstairs and play in your room.. I'll sort papa out.. Go on.."

"Ok mommy.." She runs up the stairs when i walk to my weapon wall and take my pistol.. I load a mag and walk up to the front door and open it.. His once fair short hair is shaggy and shoulder length, his once hazel eyes looking pale.. Facial hair overgrown wearing a USM quarantine suit.

His eyes are bleeding.. And his ears..

"Delilah we have to leave.. I came back to.. To get you all to safety.. They lied to us.. Th-"

"Why are you out of quarantine! You are on your final warning Garry!"

"We have to go noooow!"

He slams on his head and begins flailing his arms around.. Making horrible noises..

"Come with me Garrett.." i say with a hit of emotion.. I know what i must do.. He not only broke quarantine for the final time he is a clear danger to me himself and the babies.. I can't allow this to continue.. He follows me mumbling and looking around smearing his blood as he tries to clear it..

"Apologise.. Apologise to that man! Fuck you! Fuuuuck!"

He shouts.. We enter the forest..

I stop as he walks on.. "Why have we stopped Delilah?! We must keep going.. We have to get out of this house!"

"I'm sorry Gary but where you are going.. I c.. Can't.. F-follow.." tears hit me as i aim my weapon at his head..

"You are with them! You did this to meeee!"

He shouts as he begins to stumble towards me..

"I'm sorry my love.."

He reaches out as he nears me then.. Pow!

He falls forward.. And i catch him as he goes silent..

"I'm so sorry…" I weakly say between sobs..

I sit down with him as his mouth still moves as if with his last edge of life he tries to tell me something..

But it ends up a dying breath..

I sit back on my bed.. Tears roll down my cheeks.. Z catches the corner of my eye at the door, and i blink.. Allowing more tears to race down my cheek.. He slowly approaches me and sits on the side of my bed and gently embraces me with one arm and i just fall into him..

"I would know of the pain you feel Delilah.. I've felt it more times then i would care to remember.."

I say nothing but the memory hits me hard.. I killed my husband.. He was too far gone, he could not be saved. It was either me or the USM.. No charges were brought forward but i have held this guilt for so long.. To the point i never wanted a relationship ever again. And for once.. For once in my whole mess of a life after that.. I open up to someone who.. Is not human.. And it hurts even more. Memory is such a strange thing.. We are bound by time and the orchestra of ours lives..

"I'm sorry Ze'reikich'ja. I don't know why that happened.. My head's a mess at the moment.. Some hurts just go too deep.. And some things that i never wished would happen did.. And i paid for it… Moving forward is what I'm good at.. But.. Sometimes.. The past just wants another round.. I keep thinking.. What would it be like now with him? Where would we be?"

"I find it is best to not dwell on such situations.. We will never know because we already walk a specific path that does not hold to the past.. We cannot rectify it.. It makes no sense to think of what if.. You did what you had to do to keep you and your children safe. Who's to say what the USM would have done if Garrett was found at your home? In the end.. You made the hard decision to end his suffering and i believe that's what he would have wanted."

"I know, it's just.."

I move off of Ze'reikich'ja and look into his understanding eyes.

"I had to explain to Elli that her father wasn't coming home.. That the company took him away because he was ill and can't be with us anymore.. She cried for a while.. But after that.. It was like normal.. But for me.. It took years to get over it and still.. Every now and then. Tries to kick my ass.."

"Try and sleep Delilah.. I'll stay until you are asleep.. Just try and forget about the bad and think of the good, how well the children have grown.. And flourished because of you.. Not the past.."

"Yeah.. I know you are right.. You just take care of you.. I'll see you in the morning.. Night Ze'reikich'ja.."

He nods and takes his leave. My bed literally sprang up from his huge weight..

I crawl forward when i lay and close my eyes.

**Next morning.. **

I wake up.. I feel.. Light.. Energised.. Ready to face the day. I turn and my arm hits something hard.. Then i feel the dip behind me.. I turn my head and stare into the waking eyes of a Yautja.. And this time.. I am awake. I smile.

"So you didn't want to leave me on my own last night after all? And what did i say about finding you in my bed next?! I'm surprised it hasn't snapped!"

I let out a laugh and roll out of bed.

"Just thought you would benefit the company, you seemed quite upset. I felt guilty just leaving you. Don't tell the siblings.."

"Oh trust me if I told them i wouldn't hear the end of it trust me.. I'm off to shower.."

Ze'reikich'ja nods his head and gets out of bed. He walks downstairs as i close the door.. But instead i decide on a bubbly bath..

**Ze'reikich'ja.. **

I head downstairs and turn to exit the house. I head for the utility building when i hear a vehicle approaching the house. I cloak and jump onto the roof to see a red vehicle with Delilah's parents and the siblings, i crouch and watch the four get out and approach the house then enter, moments later.

"Mom we are back! Gramps and gran brought us back!"

"In the shower! I'll be down soon!"

Delilah shouts from the restroom upstairs.

The red vehicle leaves up the dust trail and i drop down and enter the house, the siblings throw their coats down and jump on the settee when they both shout in surprise when their coats fly at the pair of them.

"Put your coats where they belong.. Zabin.."

"Z! You scared the poop out of us you ninkan poop!" Kaylum shouts putting his coat on the hanger to the left of the front door.

"Respect your home.. And your mother.. She is n-"

"Not a slave we know Z.. We weren't going to leave them there.." Ellida says cutting me off.

"Mom I'm going for a run again! I'll be back soon!"

"Yeah ok hun.." Delilah says coming down with damp hair.

"Z.. Would you like to keep me company? Think you can keep up?"

"The question is could you keep up?"

"No.. But I'll try!"

She goes upstairs to change then comes down in a white running suit.

"Ok i won't be long.. Maybe.. Come on Z.. Let's get you out of the house.."

"How far are you going?"

"Maybe.. Jymsveir? Depends on how tired Ze'reikich'ja gets!"

"Keep her safe Hun.. Discreetly of course.."

I bow my head and engage my cloak while following Ellida as she runs up the dirt trail.

**Ellida…**

As i break into a gentle jog i try and concentrate, as if there isn't a 7ft or so yautja shadowing me. Hell i don't even know where he is.. Is he behind me? In front already? I just concentrate on my breathing and pace, for winter the weather is quite mild again. And i couldn't resist going for a run.. I enjoy it.. As well as going for small game but lately that hasn't been the case. Though later I'm sure we will all be going, jee it is going to be exciting! Hunting with another hunter that isn't my mother! No doubt it will be our usual grounds.. She refuses to send us north bound. Tewende is too dangerous but saying that the woodland behind the house.. As Kaylum knows is just as dangerous.. I follow the trail then turn left, following the winding roadway towards Jymsveir. It's a quaint little town. But not a lot in the way of things to do unlike Sussa, the grandparents and us went there yesterday. Gramps took us to the AR Booths.. I practiced my shooting, but i don't know what Kaylum does.. Keeps it a secret the little scud..

I look around as i break into a paced run speed. "Ze'reikich'ja are you there Yautja?"

I hear him to my right. "Sei-i.."

"What happened between mom and you the other night?" i say with controlled breathing.

He lets out a light clicking..

"Z come on she's my mother and you are my friend we are supposed to talk to each other.."

"I was simply being over-reacting.. She was being suggestive so i gave her a sharp warning.. Accidently harming her in the process. It won't happen again.."

"Ok, make sure it doesn't."

We move on to the clearing and there is a nice long stretch that's flat. The sun's heat causing me to sweat slightly as i carry on, my breathing now more pronounced.

"Ze'reikich'ja are we worth protecting? If something was to happen? I'm not saying it would.. But if it came to it.. Would you help us?"

I don't get an answer but rather feel a force pick me up and throw me aside.. There is a roar as i look to see a distorted black Aergos.. A large scaled slender lizard that acts like a cat.. It has a long tongue that can shoot poison spines at its prey. I was almost about to protest when i was shoved, as quickly as he shoved me.. It was over.. His cloaked wrist blade went straight through its long slender throat and he let out a slight growly snort before throwing it aside..

I see him twist to look behind his shoulder.. "It was stalking you for ten minutes along the path.."

He holds out something to me from his boot.. As i take it the object decloak and i see that it is his dagger he used to skin the wuldren that one time.. It's incredibly light.. And impeccably well balanced, I slot it in my belt. And nod at the cloaked mountain.. "Thank you Z.. I take it that's your answer?"

"Indeed.."

I let out a breathed laugh.. "let's carry on.. Next time.. Don't launch me through the air.."

"No promises.."

We carry on and reach the town of Jymsveir. Then i turn around and run back.. I enjoy having a run back and forth, usually predators don't venture out this far so i don't know why that Aergos was following me but it's a good job Z had my back. Half way back and i feel a pain coming on again.. "Not.. Now.."

Then the sick feeling.. I get dizzy when Z literally catches me as i fall forward.. He lifts me and takes me into the forestry, decloaks and sits me against a tree, he takes one of the trees bark vines and cuts an opening.. He yanks it down to my level and holds it to me. "Blow at the end for pressure then water will begin to flow.."

I do as he says and sure enough water begins to slowly trickle then a steady flow follows.. He crouches and taps on his gauntlet and holds my forehead. Then takes something from one his pouches.. A small object with a needle.

"Stay here and drink.. I'll return shortly.. I won't be far.."

I nod and carry on drinking. He cloaks and moves away silently.. How does he do that? He's a mountain of bone and muscle yet moves silently like he weighs nothing.. I look up and around my surroundings rubbing my stomach when minutes later he comes back decloaks and shakes the object in his hand.. It looks like a deep green liquid, he holds out his arm and i stand up after letting the water cool my face.

"Eat this.. It won't taste pleasant but it will help.."

The capsule ejects from his needle pod thing as he presses the glowing button on the capsule it flies off the top and hands me the capsule and its contents.

"What is it Z? Looks like a vegans dream breakfast.."

"An assortment of edible shrubbery with added amino acids and Oligosaccharides, active carbohydrates.."

"Hold the horn, did you take a bunch of leaves and use that thing to make a meal?"

He bows his head..

"Jebas George Foreman would be proud Z.."

I scoop out the paste and as was told it tasted like chewing on a plant.. Gross.. But it did help.. With his added alien active gobbledegook.. Within minutes I'm feeling a bit better but the cramps aren't going away.. I pass him the empty capsule and he simply tosses it over his shoulder, we end up walking back when he picks me me up and we are launching onward.. He is so fast!

"I'll let you down at the trail to your home Ellida, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, you aren't exactly the most comfortable creature to have a first class journey with.. Can't you have some flab so it doesn't feel like I'm embraced by an metal cage?"

"No unfortunately not, do you want a refund?"

"Z don't make me laugh! It hurts! Though i do appreciate the help.. Thank you.. You are swiftly becoming my best friend!"

He lets me down and we walk along the trail home when i see mom washing her car, she turns to see us walking and smiles.

"Did she keep up Ze'reikich'ja?"

Mom asks wiping her fringe from her eyes.

"She did indeed, though she is having some issues once more."

"Awww hun.. It will pass.."

"Yeah.. Z was a real help.. I'm going to sort myself out.. I'll be back.. And Z thanks again." I wave at him and he nods. Kaylum runs out "This is a stick up! Nobody move!" he comes out holding his toy gun again but his bandana slips down over his eyes taking a hit to his epic look. I watch as Z takes his chance to cloak.. As i enter the house i hear Kaylum screech.. And mom burst out laughing i don't know what's going on but i can hazard a guess.. I enter my room for some fresh clothes and a towel then enter the bathroom for a shower.

**Delilah…**

I can only laugh as Ze'reikich'ja launches towards Kaylum and holds him upside down arm outstretched as his bandana slips back up, Kaylum literally screeches.. He aims at me and fires his toy gun but Z's reflexes are god-like and catches the plastic rubber tipped dart. "Kuds Zinja! Stop blocking my shots you scud burger! He aims at Z and the little darts just bounce off the yautja.

"Tactical reload!" Kaylum shouts.

He reloads upside down but Ze'reikich'ja throws him up and catches him by the armpits and lets him down kicking his clip away.

"The super alien is on the enemies side!"

He runs inside the house..

Then comes out with his assault rifle version. With two clips taped together. He aims in the scope and fires at Z again hitting him in the mask..

"Kaylum don't aim at his head or he has my permission to shoot back.."

As i say this i see Z's caster unfold from his right shoulder and a cyan laser trains on Kaylum. "Take cover!" Kall shouts..

He hides behind my car..

"That won't help.. Try else where!"

"The House!"

"Nope!"

The caster folds back up with several clatting and Z enters the house.

"Don't turn your back on me zabin!" Kaylum shouts. He runs around the car and aims his gun at the towering alien. Suddenly. There is a noise.. A muffled 'Piff.' when Kaylum shouts and falls to the floor in a net. "Z no! That's cheating! Let me out!"

Z lets out a huffy laugh and leaves him in the net walking into the house.

"Z i can't get out! Hey! Moooom! Tell him!"

"Uh uhh.. I can't tell a huge alien what to do!"

"What happened to my house my rules?!"

"He hasn't broken a rule for if Kaylum is being annoying tie him up!"

Z comes back out with Kaylums super drencher..

"What did you call me Kaylum?"

"No don't wet me i was playing! You are a nice alien! Gooood alien!"

He looks at me and i hold out my hand with a thumb horizontal..

"Mom don't let him squirt me! Pleeeeassse!"

With a hummed laugh i give him a thumbs down..

And Z lets rip blasting Kaylum in the net with the full tank of water..

"I hate you AAALLLL!" He shouts while laughing.

Ze'reikich'ja takes the net and presses a button and it simply melts into particles. Damn his tech is amazing.. Kaylum gets up and continuously hits Ze'reikich'ja with his soaking wet t-shirt..

"Kaylum if he gets angry with your disrespectful bashing don't come crying to me when he buries your body in the dirt and leaves your head sticking out like quicksand.."

He throws his wet shirt at me and runs inside laughing and squelching.

"Did you just run in the house soaking wet you little shitter?!"

"Z do you want to take Kaylum with you?"

"M-di.. He would severely eat at my sanity.."

He looks sharply up.. Towards Elli's room..

"Z what is it? Elli?"

He nods.. Slowly..

I put my sponge in the bucket and go to walk in when Z takes my forearm..

"Not advisable.."

"Why? What is it?"

He shakes his head.. "Nothing.."

"Z.. What do you sense?"

He doesn't answer but rather moves round the back of the house.

I carry on with the car when it positively glistens, i park it in the garage when i put it on charge i enter the house proper when i see Elli come running down the stairs.

"You ok hun?"

"Yeah, better now.."

"Good.. What do you fancy for tonight?"

"eeerrrrr… Stew?"

"Stew it'll be then.."

She smiles then goes to the back of the house.

The rest of the day goes noisily on, we go on a small hunt looking for small game with Kaylum in mind, it didn't last long as with most of these 'family time' events Ellida refuses to let Kall fire her rifle, which resulted in Kall sulking i seriously need to get on with making his weapon, later we barely held on to our wits with Kaylums incessant shouting and playing to Ellida telling Kall to shut up. Z was in the ship presumably working some more, i give him some space. No doubt Kaylum is grinding on his nerves. He does that to everyone. Only time he shut up was dinner time.. He loves my stew, but Z didn't come in to eat. He told me he doesn't eat as much as humans.. Must be nice.. Having the metabolism of a sloth. In fact i can't believe how much he does eat but double the time.. It's strange.. Well obviously.. I have said it many times before in my head.. Alien! Heh heh! Night time creeps up and we all finally get some respite from Kaylum, and i finally think about work. Back to it tomorrow i suppose.. Life.. Another weekend over.. And it seems my stressing over the USM will begin.. Fuck..

* * *

**Author note: a nice mellow chapter before all hell breaks loose.. The next chapter is being worked on but due to work getting in the way (oh joy...) It might take a while. Act Two: The Midnight Hunter, will shift focus to Ze'reikich'ja, and will introduce the USM and a new threat, the story will now pick up but will show the same love and attention as the first act. I'm hoping you are all enjoying the read, please let me know what you think so far! I never imagined it would be this popular what with my previous writing, but i continue to grow and improve! There is still a long way to go for Delilah, Kaylum, Ellida and their Yautja guest! And i can't wait to show you what i have brewing! Thanks again and as always stay amazing guys and gals! N'dhi-ja! **


	11. Chapter 11, Act Two

**Act 2.0: The Midnight Hunter..**

**Chapter Eleven: Stigma..**

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

_**Ra'zele always told me that fate is chosen by those that would grasp at it, reach within and stand out. For when fate whispers to the yautja, the yautja whisper back.. We are not bound by time, it is a concept we do not need in our lives. But memory, memory is what we are good at, we adapt, we survive, we grow stronger. And when we emerge victorious we hunger for seconds.. To improve ourselves further. We are the hunters.. But sometimes.. We fail.. I fail.. And when that happens death becomes our friend, darkness becomes our eternal slumber. We ride the winds to Cetanu.. Most of us..**_

_**I may be yautja long after i was human, but it is my human side that conflicts with my yautja tendencies.. I will never be free of it.. And yet.. It has kept me alive more times than i care to admit.. Does human tendencies make me weaker than most Yautja? I would argue no.. It makes me more adept.. I see the world from two fronts.. Two worlds…**_

_**And whether or not i am considered a true Yautja.. I would ask.. What IS a true Yautja? I have slain many would-be trophy takers of my head.. I have completed many hunts and chiva-de. I have fought alongside Yautja clans and earned my place amongst a clan.. I**__** have survived countless attacks not only now but when i was indeed human.. I AM Ze'reikich'ja, but i am also Shane Hunter Dixon.. Deep down..**_

_**But does that name hold precedence any longer? Where do i truly belong?**_

Here i stand on Delilah's roof of her home, and yet the feeling of belonging here is undoubtedly intoxicating.. This is not my family.. What is left of my 'Family' resides on Asteria, and yet i'm trying to reach Maia. Here in the Milky Way. I know now why i left, it was out of grief, out of anger. My memory has things out of sync. I did not kill anybody. I was betrayed.. One of the Black Sun Clan had infiltrated the Red Dawn and framed me for the deaths of the Elites.. Though i had attacked several trying to get me to safety on Ghardeh's request.. I know too well the penalty for killing allies.. I have seen it once before with Ghardeh those many years ago… And so i killed the would-be assassin.. By ripping out his still beating heart and forcing it down his throat. A flair for gruesome kills yes i know.. But what would you expect?

I sit down and lay staring at the night sky.. Indeed.. If this planet wasn't run by vermin i would be inclined to stay a little longer, but alas.. Here i remain for now.

I stand, then decide enough is enough.

Landing with a loud thud i decide to head towards Sussa. After hearing Kaylum for several hours complaining while on a hunt earlier today I'm glad for the quiet but i am also restless.. Despite Delilah wanting to keep me safe ultimately it is I who must keep both eyes open, it is not her job to keep me safe.. It is partly hers to keep me hidden, underwraps.

The USM will arrive in approximately four days, and when that happens i must be extra careful who knows what they will do to Delilah and the family if I'm caught,.my thoughts are disturbed by a pinging in my mask and a vibration on my left forearm, i bring up my sat-com to see a proximity alert pop up on my HUD..

Someone is approaching my ship and is awfully close.

I launch into a full sprint from standing and cloak.. I keep my proximity radar up in my left opti-shield as i traverse the trees of the Tewende forest.. I don't see any lighting or equipment, and my heat vision picks up a group of people just left of the ship, I crouch and grip the trunk of the twisting black tree I'm perched on and observe, they seem to be moving away.. I scan the four humans.. Small firearms are detected..

"So Harry when are you going to tell us how you made it home last weekend?"

"Eey i already told you.. I stole some guys ship and flew back. Then i heard on the news a meteorite hit a week or so back. Man i wish they'd kept that star port.."

"Yeah right? But i suppose if the other colonies on Drovis are all good then we don't really need one, especially since aliens are now allowed onboard.. The other day? I saw some mean looking motherhumper.. I can't remember what it was called.. A Yatchu or something or other.. That guy gave me the chills like you wouldn't believe.. Didn't even say a word.. Now that's fear you can't buy..

And it got me thinking.. What if we wasn't looking for a meteorite.. What if we are looking for a ship?"

There is a snort coming from one of the others..

"What a Yatchu ship? Come off it Harry. There's nothing here.. And who's to say.. It ain't staring at us right now.."

They all stop..

"Yeah, and we don't.. Have.. Awww shit.."

"Shut the fuck up you bunch of spineless turds.. Even if he saw us he won't kill us.. So long as we don't go for our firearms.. Go by some code or something.. Strictly as well.. Just keep looking.."

I decide enough is enough and i highlight the first human.. 'Harry'

I jump down and land halfway down on my tree i direct a dragons shriek above his head. "Oh Shit! Dragon!" The three shout.." Fuck this I'm not getting my face melted off!"

They run in the opposite direction while i follow and keep up the ruse. Until they are at a respectable distance, once I'm happy they will not return i move on to Sussa, the cities neon lights and billboards light the sky, skyscrapers and the concrete jungle of white expands far and wide, the streaks of vehicles and specks of headlights follow the circuits of the roads, i am crouched on one of the higher buildings. I see many people down below, the night life seems busy. I jump and fall to the lower buildings, exploring via rooftops the layout allowing me to wall jump and avoid the ground altogether over my years i have refined my movement over varied terrain and gotten rather adept at mixing my old human parkour with my yautja movements.

I come across a run down part of the city, it seems like a slum not like the beauty of where i arrived..

I make my way to the lower sectors and move in further, i scan one of the taller building to see thousands of people in tiny capsule rooms.. I scan around me to find there are many more. It seems like a ghetto of sorts. With clicking i move about my old life i remember a mission Ghardeh sent me on, to oversee a meeting with several clans with her on comms..

**100 Years ago when i was human…**

As i make my way to the weapon wall of the scorpion i take one of her pistols and load several clips into my custom webbing she made for me.

I then take one of my assault plasma burners. A weapon i made myself. Using clips like her pistol. I also take my wrist blades and slot everything in place. "How do i look darl?"

Ghardeh approaches me and cups the back of my head and lightly runs her large hand over my temple and chin.

"Ready, the exchange will happen in 5 cycles. I'll be watching and listening the entire time kch-tanu, if things go awry I'll take immediate action.."

"And i'll be on standby Father.." Ki'xal says over the comms.

"Great all set, i sure as shit hope this goes smoothly.."

"Shane, don't do anything rash.. If things do go wrong just escape.. No heroics.. You were human long before you was ascendant so act human.."

"Ghardeh i get it.. I'm going.. Wish me luck.."

"I don't rely on luck krit.."

"Nevermind clobber.."

I make my way down the ramp and I'm met with a blinding yellow hue from the sun to which the planet we are on orbits..

It's hot too which i hate..

"Meeting in 4 cycles, Ze'rei Sain'ja.."

"Sei-i.."

I see the remains of several buildings that's been bombed or damaged, the masonry is crumbled and ancient, i see several yautja stood waiting for me.. Seems I'm early.. They all fist their hands and with bowed heads they bring theirs fists to their chests. "Gkaun-yte Ze'rei Sain'ja.. We have been expecting you, you honour us with your presence.. And early no less, this we find most convenient."

"I aim to please Elder, shall we conduct meeting? Is everybody accounted for?"

"No, we are several members missing. They shall arrive soon."

I look behind myself to see nothing but the background of the vista, a desert-like environment. Secluded and perfect for peace and quiet, or an ambush.. From our left 3 more yautja decloak and bow their heads in respect.. It is then our negotiations begin, i am simply here to oversee the proposals. I'm here on behalf of Skri'jash'n and Zir'tehn Ana'ksu. I grow rather suspicious of a certain individual who keeps flicking his eyes to my direction. And I'm beginning to get rather annoyed, however as one of the yautja on my left speaks my ears are ringing and i find myself on my ass.. Several blue orbs fly past me. As i regain my bearings. A group of Vezan are attacking.. They look like blue fish creatures on two legs. With protective suits and energy weapons. I internally laugh at the tenacity of these scavengers, they halt fire when i throw a firewall separating us from them, the yautja all look behind their shoulders, and step back beside me.

"You know this could have gone a lot smoother if you was polite in your request.."

The firewall comes down slightly, revealing them to lower their weapons.

"Who is the leader of this embargo?"

"I am human, do you wish to trade?"

"Shane no.. Don't do it.. That's not your mission.." I hear Ghardeh in my left ear.

I lower my weapon and approach the creature.

"You do know yautja principle do you not? Ballsy I'll admit but also.. Foolish.. It's a good job i hold precedence here.. Otherwise I'd be looking at your glorious insides exploding from your backsides.. Let us conduct our meet, then I'll make all this.. Shooting worth your while.."

Their eyelids flicker. "I detect slight aggression.. I'll have you know the moment your arm moves in my direction I'll put one upside your head.. Do you want to take that chance?"

His movement was swift, but nowhere near the speed to which my bolt found its way to the creatures head.. Then we commence attack... The Yautja cloak and charge into the rest. I fire the Sidearm in the same style as Ghardeh, until the clip empties i take the clip and throw it at an approaching Vesan, his head flies back and i roll into him firing the plasma rifle loud bom! Bom! Sounds with red bolts hit several other Vesan leaving green-blue holes the size of footballs in their chests. More approach from the south i take cover,

"I'm coming in father.."

"M-di.. We have this down to a B.."

"I'm pretty sure it's a T mate of mine.."

"Not now darl.."

I fire more shots into the cannon fodder when my arm flicks as I reload the rifle. The clip flies out to the left then i ram in a fresh clip when the rest of the scavs are taken care of..

I aim around to see body parts and a new redecorating job..

"Shall we start over my mandibled friends?"

There are several bouts of laughter.

We successfully wrap up business.

"So to reiterate, the Su'var'ka clan will remain in seat.. The Red Dawn will switch with The Maw.."

I oversee the exchange of materials and currency. Once business is conducted we all take our leave when i sense I'm being followed..

"Ghardeh i have a tail.. Give me a second darl.."

I walk into an alleyway and grip my pistol. I turn around to be followed by several Vesan.. Persistent little blighters.. I aim behind and fire immediately, they fall back with extra holes to no longer breathe out of when four more take the two's place. I blind fire behind me back when i hear another Vesan gurgle.. I jump up the building and run across the rooftops when a Vesan launches for me to my right we smash through a wall when he tries to take my pistol on the floor. I disarm him and throw him over my shoulder and fire my rifle into his face then at the others in hot pursuit..

I take my pistol when I'm fired upon.. Blue and green bolts near graze my arm, i fire at the three shooters. And break into a sprint i jump from the wall when i flying kick another in the head he flies across the floor and i surf him.

"I'm on the south side of the town Shane, make your way there.. Enough playing with the zabin.."

"As you wish.. South.. Got it.."

I change direction and see Ghardehs way point on my HUD.. There is a massive explosion as the scorpion fires a volley of plasma missiles at the building i swiftly jump out of, then it collapses.. I slide onto the ramp and close it.

"Honey I'm home.. Let's get gone.."

She walks up to me with a questioning look.

"Yes Jewel i got them.." I throw her the bag and she catches it.

"When will things go smoothly? This is the seventh attack.."

"Hey, I don't decide on the locations alright? If critters want a slice of yautja tech then they are going to try and crash the party.."

"Let's go home.. And Ki'xal? You was right.."

"Right about what?" i ask raising my left brow while descending my right.

"Your killings.."

"I hate you both.. What should i use harsh language? Ell-osde pauk only gets me so far.."

I find myself sat on the roof of Delilahs house.. Daydreaming has its uses.. That day was exhilarating, but not as exhilarating as having Ghardeh chase me around. When she was having her.. Female moments.. Not what you are thinking.. She had moments of.. Huntress mode.. It wasn't fun.. It was painful and frightening.. But eventually i had gotten used to it, i finally go to the utility building and check over the schematic as to where the gravity stabiliser belongs. With several regarding clicks i find its place and work through the night syncing it up and integrating it into the systems. Once it is done i sit down and rest my head against the silver finish wall, it is then i close my eyes and enter sleep.

Another memory hits my dreams.

Alarms blare as the corridor i currently walk cautiously down shudders violently. I stumble when i see a red skinned yautja, his double tipped tusks flare as he sees my presence and he takes out his shuriken and throws it at me with lethal precision, it misses and embeds in the door frame behind me. Taking my chance i charge him and swipe my sword diagonally towards his chest he deflects it with his wrist blade and takes out a mini glaive. I move back and aim my blade directly at the badblood. His black armour reflecting the lighting of the ship his brown markings are like strikes. He attacks first, i slide left and ram my sword through his side. With a guttural roar he swipes my arm away but my left blade finds his neck and i fire it point-blank.. He falls to his left and grips the ejected wrist blades currently protruding from his neck. His mask is spattered with his florescent green blood. I end his suffering with a sword through the skull. I hear Ghardehs clicking in my comms.

"Ze'reikich'ja we must leave! Now! Ki'xal is destroying this ship! We are out of time! Do'tei! I'll meet you in the hangar!"

"I'm on my way."

With haste i move towards the hangar where I'm greeted by more bodies, the ship shudders again violently.. Several blue explosions occur in the corridor behind me as the ships systems begin to overload due to excessive damage i see Ghardeh wave me over in a curt manner..

"Over here Ze'rei-te! Let us leave, now!"

I sprint to the ship when she smashes us through the ships forcefield.

We boost away from the ship..

"Ki'xal whatever you are going to do make it quick!"

"Mother, Father.. Get as far away as you can, I'm hoping this works.. I'm sorry for everything i have done.. I deserve this.. You Brought me back to the light.. I know what i must do.. This is the end.."

"Winter what are you talking about?! Just blow up the ship son!"

I see Ki'xals Ship the Vor'mekta fly at speed towards the dreadnaught..

"Eject Ki'xal!"

"I see you S'yuit-de… Me'tei-de vei.." Times up..

We hear his personal unit get disconnected as he arms his bomb..

"Ki'xal! Eject h'ka-se!" Ghardeh shouts.

We can only watch as his ship smashes into the cockpit of the dreadnaught then explodes.. The combined explosion of both ships sends our ship veering out of control…

I open my eyes, Ki'xal, my son.. If it weren't for him Ghardeh and i would be dead, i still feel the weight of his death, i get up and exit the ship i enter the house when i see Ellida and her brother, they both smile at me while eating their breakfast.

"Morning Ze'reikich'ja.. Did you sleep in the utility building? Wasn't it cold?"

Ellida asks.

"No it was quite alright, environmental controls are operating on the ship."

"Zinja you seem.. Iffy are you ok buddy?" Kaylum asks.

"I am fine, i have a lot on my mind this week. Don't worry about me."

"Asking Kaylum to not worry about you is like asking a shark to share its dinner yautja." I hear Delilah say as she comes downstairs and walk past me, she is wearing her uniform for work, the two siblings get ready then head for the transport as is custom. Then Delilah before she takes her leave looks at me.

"I'll see you later yautja, don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" She gives me a smile as i give her a subtle nod then she leaves for the garage.

Several hours later i hear the same post vehicle pull up then watch Jimmy the deliverer leave Delilah's post at the door then drives off. I decide to carry on with the ship.

**Delilah…**

Getting into work i walk up to the glass door and met with Suzie once more but she has a massive smile that would wrap around the whole planet, except her loose lips could sink ships..

"Deebaby! We have got one fascinating job today sis!"

She holds up the holofile and i mooch it over, we are both tasked with finding out where the recent gang attacks are directed and either capture or kill any gang member. Preferably alive for questioning. They apparently own several bars and capsule accommodation buildings. All in the slums. There will be four teams going in with us. And all USM officials have sanctioned the big shake up. Meaning as long as civilian casualties are kept to a minimum we are to use force however we see fit. Though Suzie is excited, i'm not..

"Dee you have shrunk.. What's up?! You get to shoot people again!"

"Just because i did doesn't mean i enjoy it Sue.. I have a family.. Putting myself at risk is out of the question.."

Her chipper attitudes stalls once she realises I'm serious..

"Alright.. Sorry chick.. Let's go to the brief.. It has been a while since I've seen some action.."

We go to the darkened briefing room where our boss tells us the ins and outs of the operation. Shit.. I could really use Ze'reikich'ja right about now.. My mind flashes back to when he impaled that asshole in the apartments. And the way he tore that shooter in half.. I blink..

"Any questions? OK let's get this done.."

We all ready up and enter the armoured vehicles.

How would Z do this? I begin to imagine what he would do but decide to stop.. Who knows how far his senses can reach! If he picks up my chemistry here I'm fucked.. No… He can't possibly.. Could he? Though it wouldn't surprise me.. I concentrate.. Our Rcp stops.. And i put my face on.. It is time to kick gum and chew ass.. And I've got plenty of ass…

The back doors open up and we all leave cautiously aiming around our surrounding area. No targets.. I so don't want to do this. Suzie holds my shoulder and we move into one of the bars.. Fuck.. This is when i could really use some of that yautja's meat.. Welp.. Here goes nothing..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

As i fit and complete several more systems i begin to feel something faint.. I walk outside and scour my surroundings it is then.. Way in the distance towards Sussa.. I see Delilah's light.. Just like Kaylum.. No.. I promised I'd never put them in jeopardy again.. But saying that.. I've never felt Delilah's light this far out.. Is she alright? Does she need my help? No.. She is probably thinking about me once again.. That woman.. I shake the distraction away.. And focus on the ship, but then i lower one of the tools.. With a huff i throw the tool in the box. Maybe if i just take a look she won't know I'm there.. And it will put my mind at ease, i fit on my caster and smart disk leaving my sword in her wall. I lock her house and once again make my way to her yellow and white distant light. Activating my cloak, the city closing in i see she is holding a weapon and moving around a building. I land on the building just in front of the nightclub she is currently within, i see several more officers outside keeping watch or guarding.

There is shooting within the building..

I long jump onto the buildings roof, the neon lights that would usually be lighting up the facade of the front are out, i enter via the roof exit. It's a very small building, and dark. Power must be knocked out. I concentrate on Delilah's scent. She is close.. But in close proximity to another Female. I move in silently, i see a group of armed individuals in a room aiming at the door, using my pheromone vision. I walk up to the door and kick it open and swiftly moving aside. "Shit! Five oh five! I hear shooting further down the stairs! Check it out I'll keep you covered!"

"Affirmative.. Moving.. Clear.. Moving downstairs.."

I see her walk onto the last step when she stops seeing the door missing, before she moves i de-cloak and her pulse spikes so hard i saw her physically jump in surprise. "Z! What are you doing here?!"

I don't answer but rather sign that there are 5 individuals armed in the next room at the end of the hall, i walk up to her and she lowers her weapon i whisper into her ear.

"I sensed you needing me.. So i came.."

She nods.. "Don't get spotted.. Do what you do best.. Only quieter.."

I make another scan to reveal more targets in the basement. We both hear someone come down the stairs and she moves forward as i cloak.

"Targets are in the room at the end of this hallway." she moves in as one of the male officers accompanies her down. I watch her take out a flashbang grenade, flick off the blast cap then twist the primer it whirs then she throws it round the corner. I hear shouting.. 'BAAAANG!'

Delilah moves in and shoots several targets when one of them surrenders throwing his gun down and kneeling, the male officer ties him in cuffs and escorts him out. Delilah moves on when i tap her shoulder and knowing I'm behind her she jogs down the stairs. Her heart rate quickening. "This is five oh five, I'm at the final level at the basement re-"

I grab her and throw her through a door as there is a clattering of a grenade rolling round the corner that bounced from the wall, i grab it and throw it round causing it to ricochet back around hearing people scattering. Six more targets around the corner.. All dive into the Changing rooms.

"I'm fine! Had a close call with a-" Booooom!

"Grenade.. No I'm fine.. Continuing on out.."

She leaves the room and as she hugs the wall i sign to her six more targets using the rooms as cover... She nods.. "Go get your pound of flesh then.. But don't kill them.. Knock them out if that's possible.. Have a bit of fun.. Maybe kill a few.. Even though you shouldn't be here.. My fault this time.. Can't blame you.. Got your ass yautja.. I move round the corner and i see an assault rifle barrel stick out of an open door.. I grab the weapon and ram it into the shooters chest snapping his chest cavity. He gasps for air falling back holding his chest.. I take his weapon and aim at the other door with the weapon resting on my left forearm while holding the weapon to fire. I aim at the next targets head and fire as i reach the edge of the door. I feel Delilah brush up against my back aiming behind me. Her helmeted head coming up to my slight lower back as i move around she does also "We hear the last remaining men..

"We surrender.. Don't shoot!"

I move off and allow Delilah to deal with them though i still train the rifle on them while I'm cloaked, she requests assistance and her friend Suzie comes down and helps with the final two. I remain hidden. And make my way up to the roof. Several transporter vehicles arrive to take away the people who surrendered, i slowly follow Delilah and as she leaves the building i make my way to the roof, i crouch clasping the edge of the ledge and watch as Delilah looks around for me then looks on the roof then smiles she can't see me but knows I'm here, she gets in the armoured carrier then is driven elsewhere.

**Delilah..**

I am smiling behind my helmet and balaclava I knew he'd come.. And i can't believe he can sense me so far away, has he done something to me like marked me or something? Jebas i don't know.. But the way he moves and deals with targets or rather his prey is.. How can i put it? Efficient.. Obviously but also makes me feel.. More confident? But also small.. He is like a 600 lb sledgehammer with the speed and precision of a scalpel Though those scrotes had no idea he was around, all of his combat skills come together like a well tuned machine. And admittedly even though he is on my side. It's indescribable how unbridled his prowess is.. And i can't put it into words.. How that makes me feel..

Yautja are not little pony play things. They are not cute fuzzy monsters. They are.. The very epitome of their occupation.. Which is hunting.. Killing.. Ze'reikich'ja i have a feeling is much different to most Yautja.. But he is still nonetheless effective at what he does. Though I'd expect nothing less from an elite of his race. Can i keep him? Most definitely not.. But i sure as shit wouldn't say no in any other situation.. Well that rule his been nuked.. Quite clearly.. I think it's high time i threw off some rules.. I realise he has his uses. And i could use another guardian angel..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I follow Delilah's company to their next location which seems to be a capsule hotel, i jump up onto the bridge and watch as more teams come out with several cuffed men and women.

It seems Delilah is no longer in need of help so i make my way back home.

I carry on with the ship when several hours later i hear her vehicle pull up.

She enters the ship and she.. Literally clamps around my waist.. And laughs..

"You are making me clammy and small you yautja hooloo!"

I hold her with a hand by her bottom and she runs two fingers down my tendrils.

"It is time to remove some rules, i find your commitment to keeping me safe.. Enthralling, so.. If you do happen to do that sensey thing you do.. Please come? But remain hidden.. It allows you to stretch your tree trunks.. And i owe you this.."

She leans up and kisses my forehead.. I am taken aback slightly... But she holds it and i hear a breathy laugh..

"Delilah.. Don't encourage me.. You will get a nasty shock.."

"Oh come on yautja… You enjoy it i can tell.. Otherwise you would pull away and let me down.. So Ha!"

I lean her against the wall and bring myself closer to her when she relaxes, it's then she begins to give off signals..

"I warned you Delilah.. This is on your actions.."

"Stop teasing me Z.. Just one moment.. Before the terrible two come home.."

As she stays clamped around my hips i take off my two bracers, then my chest plate then my shoulder guards, but i keep on my lower armour when she reaches for it..

"Delilah.. I think it would be best leaving that on.. Or else we may get carried away.."

"Ze'reikich'ja! You are an alien telling a human to not get carried away?! What on Aurora do you think I'm going to do?! You've seen me from head to toe now it's high time i got a peek! Or are you.. Shy?!"

"Don't challenge me insect.. You will be scarred for life.. I'm warning you.."

"Do it you 7.5ft pussy.. I won't have nightmares!"

I huff and throw everything off but leave on my undergarment.. And her mouth drops.. "Ok.. How the shit can EVERYTHING apart from your FACE be so god damned dreamy to look at?! It makes no sense!"

I give her a tilted head. "Don't ask me.. I was human once remember? I go to pick up my lower attire when her hand touches my forearm.. "You seem like a fish caught out of water.. Relax.."

I move my arm away and stay crouched as Delilah walks around me and laughs as she gets behind me.. "Damn Z you DO have a fine ass! How do you have the perfect ass Z?! We'll stay away from.. The front instrument i think.. Save the embarrassment.."

I turn around and grab the woman and she slides backwards but i match her slide and fling her into the desk arching her back over it.. My body covers hers when she begins to close her eyes..

"Z.. I think we should.. Stop.. It is too much to handle.. As in you are.. Maybe i am wrong to do this?"

"I told you before. Delilah, yautja don't shy from contact.. But we are mindful.. Of our company. I warned you.."

She smiles and i pull away from her.

"Yeah, yeah as you keep reminding me.. Sexy headasshole.. At least i know what hides under the bonnet! W-"

We both here the transporter for the siblings.. And Delilah has a massive hot flush.. "Fuck, quick get everything on! How is it that time already?!"

She throws my chest plate back at me nearly falling over but i was sorted before we heard a set of footsteps approaching.

"How the shit do you do that you creep?!"

"Mom are you in the ship?" Kaylum shouts.

He comes running round when Delilah puts her arms to her hips. "Eerrmmm what do you think you are doing?"

"Mom you look like you have a rash.. Your face is really re-"

His face drops.. "Have you and Z been at it this time?"

"M-di.. She was getting annoyed with my antagonising.. Nothing to worry about." I say making his lips curl trying not to laugh.. "Are you trying to replace me for the joker title Zinja?! It is MINE!"

Kaylum then runs out and presumably into the house, Delilah turn back to me and gives me a smile.

"I swear you have some spell on me! Yautja are so strange looking but at the same time.. So.. Damned gorgeous! I know, i know different yautja will look different.. But.. The one I'm currently looking at.." She smiles.. I begin to wonder about Delilah.. Is she beginning to change mentally for me? Then again am i changing? It was not long ago that i had a nightmare being put in that situation.. Clearly i am beginning to move on.. But.. I can't.. Can i? Maia..

"Indeed there are many kinds of yautja just like human nationalities.. Different markings colours builds and of course, even beliefs and codes. Then there's.. Me.."

We leave the utility building and enter the house when we all realise someone is missing.

"Kaylum where is your sister?"

He looks and smiles. "She is meeting with someone.. A daaate! She told me to tell you not to worry, and whispered in my ear for you not to send the reaper to watch over her.."

Delilah looks at me.. Then Kaylum, and she smiles.

"That's so cute! Wait until she gets back! I can't believe she didn't tell me. Am i an evil mother or something?!"

"No you are the scary mom! Who has a yatcha friend!"

"Yah-oot-ja." I say slowly for Kaylum.

"Sorry i forgot, mom stop smiling!"

She goes to the kitchen and begins making a Rangoon of sorts, she finishes it up and stops at the table and her smile slips slightly.

"Yeah i know mom it's weird.. Ellida not being here. She's probably having a nice time.."

I take a glass of water and sense a vehicle pull up.. And something else.. The front door opens and Delilah begins to laugh, but Kaylum almost screams as he sees her first..And Delilah looks before i see her.. Ellida is barely recognisable with her face been battered and bloody, her eyes puffed closed.. "Ellida! Oh my god what happened! What happened my baby!" She sits her down on the settee.. And Kaylum crumples into his big sister in tears.

"Who did this?! Who did this Elli?!" Delilah says between sobs.. In anger i smash the glass in my hand as i walk up to the front door full of rage and sprint down the dust trail my mask highlights the last known tyre heat and i follow the waning signature until i catch up to an orange vehicle.. I aim my caster at the back and fire a full blast.. It hits the vehicle causing the back to lift up and lose control riding the safety barrier.. Before anyone can get out of the vehicle i rip off the driver door and throw the driver out.. His accomplice fires a side arm from the passenger side when i flip the car over with a guttural roar.. The driver fires something at me, i run and grab his throat almost smashing him into the tree as he shouts in fear, i twist his arm in a full 180 degrees snapping his arm. He drops the weapon with a shriek of pain.. Then i headbutt him breaking his nose.. Causing an explosion of red flowing down his nostrils.

"You have one chance to tell me why you harmed Ellida and thought that was a good idea S'yuit-de Pauk.. Speak!"

"I-i-it wasn't me.. I swear to god! I was just told to drop her off i swear! Don't kill me!"

"Who did then! Tell me! Speak!"

As his accomplice gets up i fire a net at him preventing him from running away.

"It.. It was Xander.. He was trying to get at her.. For.. Hitting his little brother.. Only he got carried away.. Please that's all i know.."

"You stood by and watched?!" i roar..

I feel his whole body vibrating in fear and a scent of urine hits my receptors.. I aim my net gun at him and fire it at him. It wraps around the tree.. He can't move. I walk up to his accomplice and rip off the net and it melts away as i dispose of it. I throw him towards his restrained cowardice friend. And pick him up. "What the fuck are you?! Please!" he shouts..

"Shut up! Only speak when spoken to insect! What was your involvement in Ellidas attack?!"

"I only watched i didn't lay a finger on her! Please! We told him to stop but he wouldn't!" His communicator goes off.. I rip it out of his pocket.

"Is that him?!" they both nod. And i answer.

"Guys where the hell are you?! We need to get the shit out of dodge before the forces arrive!"

"We are on the way Xander.. See you soon.." i say in the owners voice.

He doesn't answer as i throw the communicator into my bracer smashing it.

"So you only watched as he beat an innocent young girl is that it?" i ask the restrained coward…

He nods… "I swear i didn't lay a finger on her.. Please let us go.."

"Alright, I'll let you go.. With a growl a wrist blade extends and i ram it into his friends leg.. He lets out a shout of pain as my blades go through his leg.

"Darren! What the fuck we didn't do anything!"

"Precisely.. Now you can watch your friend slowly die.. And do nothing.. Same difference.. Stick around.. I'll come back for you.." i smash his head from the tree knocking him Unconscious.

"Now listen here Darren.. You could have done something to prevent all of this.. You could have stopped your friend.. But you didn't, and now I'm going to find this.. Xander.. If you are still alive by the time i find him, I'll give you a chance for redemption.. If not.. This is on you.. And to answer your question.. I'm the one who you shouldn't have angered.." I sprint away and my sat com finds the apartment complex the call came from.. I'm raging.. Ellidas image keeps flashing in my mind.. I know what Delilah will say, but this is beyond the pale..

I enter the complex via the roof, and enter my Hud highlights his communicator i knock on his door when he approaches "Who is it..?"

"Darren open up quick!" i mimic Darren's voice.

He opens the door when i grab him and throw him across his living room when i see traces of Ellidas blood on the wall where he has tried to scrub it off, he gets up and grabs a blunt instrument and throws it at me. I catch it and throw it at his head knocking him out.. I pick him up hoying him over my shoulder and make my way to his friends…

I can hear the tied up coward crying.

I approach him. I kick Darren but he coughs.. Good.. I throw Xander down and cycle my right gauntlet. I rip off the netting and throw him down with his friends. And fire another net bundling all three together. And hoying them behind my shoulder like a sack, they all began shouting and swearing as we near Delilah's house. I throw them in the utility building. And storm into the house..

"Z where have you been?!"

Kaylum asks. Still crying.. Delilah has a bowl of water swabbing Ellidas face but the bowl of water is just crimson..

"Delilah.. I have brought you the S'yuit-de Pauks.. They are in the utility building. She says nothing but takes her pistol from her wall..

"Delilah.." i grab her arm.. But she rips it from my grip

"Get the fuck off me.."

Kaylum continues to tenderly clean up Ellida when he looks at me.. "Make them suffer Z.. I'll stay here.." he wipes his eyes with a sniff..

I hold his shoulder and i run a hand over Ellidas hair. She slowly takes my hand when i see tears roll over her swollen cheeks.. She then nods..

I walk into the utility building when i see Delilah aiming her pistol at the three as they try to escape.

"Which one of you was it! You have three fucking seconds or i kill the lot of you!"

Xander shakingly raises his fingers through the mesh..

"You fucking…" she smashes his head continuously with the pistol.

I grab the two others as i rip open the netting and it dissolves. "Delilah these two watched and did nothing.."

"Well one of them is already leaking everywhere.."

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

"Shut up! He's the one who sends little fucks like you a lesson! What have you done to my daughter? You wanted to teach her a lesson is that it? Well I've got news for you you twisted son of a bitch! After I'm through with you…"

She stops.. "No.. Not me.."

She aims her pistol at one of the others.

Then stops completely.. She leaves. "If they try anything.. Kill them.."

She leaves..

**Delilah…**

Before i get the urge to put a bullet in each of them.. I step back.. That would make me worse than them.. And that's not who i am.. My beautiful baby girl..

I walk into the house and use the comms to ring in the parade..

"This is Delilah Berkley, five oh five.. There has been an incident regarding my.. Daughter.. I.. Need a unit sending to my home.. The culprits have been detained.. One is wounded.."

"On the way D.. Should be there in a few.."

"Mom what are you doing! What about Z?!" Kaylum shouts.

"He'll be long gone.."

I walk back into the utility building.

"Alright here's what going to happen you are all going to confess to the force what you have all done.. To which you will then be tried and sentenced.. You will not utter word of our friend here.. If you do.. He'll rip out everything you love out of your lives before ending you, and you… You cowardly fuck.. Are lucky i don't put a bullet in your brain.."

"W-what is he?!"

"He is called a yautja.. An alien.. And unfortunately you fucked with the wrong family.. I'll re-iterate.. You won't say a word about him.. How you got your wounds.. You fell into my garden tools.. In my shed.."

"Why.. Do you have an alien.. Here?"

"Hold your jaw or I'll bind it shut.." Ze'reikich'ja says with a rumbled growled undertone..

"Z you can leave if you want.. He let's down the two lackeys and takes his leave.

"Right time to get up, move.." i say as i hear several vehicles pull up.

I see Suzie get out with a frown and immediately cuffs the two, not even asking why one of them is bleeding and the other has a broken nose and arm. She just rams them in the back and her accomplice cuffs the attacker and drives off in the vehicle while Suzie finishes her report.

"Usually it's the police but i said I'd handle it.. Let's have a look.." I fall into her..

"Hey.. It wasn't anyone's fault but theirs.. Definitely not yours or Ellie's.. Come on.."

We enter the house when Suzie shakes her head at the sight of Ellida, she slowly looks at Suzie and tries to smile.. But it just ends up a flickering flinch.. "Hey babe.. I'm going to give you something to soothe the pain and swelling alright darlin? And those little parasites will get the full swing of the laws bat don't you worry about that.. Ok?"

"Looks like Kaylums been taking good care of you.."

"And Z…"

He says.. Looking down..

"Mm..mmm.." i say with a shake of my head..

"Who? Who is Z?"

"A yautja.." Kaylum says.. I put my hand to my eyes..

"Kaylum.. Now's not the time for jokes.."

He explodes..

"I'm not joking mom! And you should stop too! I'm tired of it!"

"Ok Kaylum.. Darl.. Calm down.. I.. Believe you.. Because i think i see him.."

I look to where Suzie is looking with her hand on her holster.. I take her hand and hold it..

"Well.. Fuck.. Now shit is about to hit the fan.. Thanks Kaylum.."

"I take.. It.. You are responsible for bringing them here? And i can also assume.. You are responsible for the injuries to the little fucks in the back of the vehicle?" Suzie asks moving her hand away from her sidearm..

"Yes.."

"Shit.. Delilah what the hell is going on?! If the USM find out!"

"I know.. Please please don't say a word! I'm begging you!"

"Dee.. I.. Shit.. Alright.. Alright.. At least i know some things are true.. You really do have a yautja.. Fuck.. Alright let's get this report out of the way.. Ellida can you talk darlin?"

She nods.. "-es.."

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Kaylum.. What have you done.. That was foolish.. And Reckless.. Though with the trauma.. I suppose it is his way of coping.. My only concern now is Suzie not saying anything though her and Delilah are like sisters, i detect no lie in Suzies demeanor she knows what will happen if the USM catch wind of alien activity.. She takes down everything Ellida says and logs it.

She keeps flicking her eyes to me every now and then. "Right I'll call it in, and don't worry Z.. You are safe with me.. I won't say a word but this.." She says circling her fingers to the floor signalling the situation. "This is dangerous.. Delilah be careful.. While you are here Z.. Keep this family safe.. Yautja.. They're like my second family.. She kisses each person on the head before walking up to me. "Suzie.."

"Nice to meet you Suzie.. Ze'reikich'ja.."

"Yeah i'll just stick with Z.. I'll keep you updated on the investigation and let you know what's what.. Be seeing you.."

She takes her leave and closes the door when Delilah flies at Kaylum..

"Kaylum Berkley! You stupid stupid child! Why! Why did you put Z at risk! I… Fuck! Z I'm so sorry about that!"

Kaylum just sits sorting his sister out.

I walk up to Kaylum.

"Kaylum.. Why did you do that little one?"

"Because I'm tired of having to lie.. You are a yautja you shouldn't be hiding either.."

"Kaylum if the USM find out about him he.. We are done! I get sent to prison and you two get sent into care! And Z GETS EXPERIMENTED ON!"

"Ki'cte!" I shout with a dry growl.

"Can we focus on Ellida? Stop this incessant arguing?! What is done is done! I believe Suzie will not say a word.. Enough.."

Kaylum storms off upstairs and slams his bedroom door. I approach Ellida and take out my medicomp, she slowly turns her head looking at it as it unfolds.. I gently roll my hand over her head and show her a clear liquid. "Suzies medical supplies don't have anything on a yautjas. This will relieve pain and relax your muscles.."

I use the gun to evenly spread the clear liquid around her puffed up face, then i take several vials and shake them. I lift up her attire to see bruising in and around her abdominal area..

"this is going to be painful.. But you will feel better.."

I rub balm on my hands and gently clasp around her rubbing her bruised areas.. She lets out a slight discomforted moan and tenses up.

"It's my back as well Z.." She says.

Delilah is sat with her hands in her face.

The lighting fades on as the sun sets.

I stop as i see bleeding down below. "Delilah she needs to be sent upstairs.. It needs your attention.."

She nods.. "Alright.. Come on poppet.."

"Thank you Z.. She says holding a hand to my tendrils as Delilah picks her up gently. But she can't get her up the stairs and falls down them…

Ellida let's out a laugh.. "Mom I'm not that heavy jeee.."

"Ahuhuuh.. Don't make me laugh.."

"Let Z take me up.. You will drop me and I'll look like a worm rolling down!"

"Ze'reikich'ja could you give me your hands?"

I walk towards Delilah and take Ellida upstairs and put her in the bath. I take my leave and knock on Kaylums door.

I enter and he turns around and sniffs.

"Kaylum what you did was incredibly dangerous.. But.. I understand why you did it.. But no one else.. Or you will anger me.."

"I'm sorry Zinja.. I just wanted Suzie to understand.. Mom trusts her a lot.. I don't want mom getting taken away because the law thinks mom hurt those people.." I nod but she wouldn't have been taken away.. I take off my mask.

"Z if mom asked you.. Would you have killed those assholes?"

I give him a subtle nod.. "Yes and no.."

I stand up and take my leave.

"Mom.. What will happen with Z now?"

"What do you mean hun?"

"Does he have to leave because of Kaylum?"

"No Suzie won't say a word but now she's caught on she might want to have a massive chat with him.."

"Isn't Suzie the funny one?"

"Yeah, she's the one cracking jokes about out job.."

I take my leave from the house.. I sit on the roof once more watching the sun set.. It is then something catches my eye in the sky.. A white streak.. Coming down fast.. I zoom in but still can't make it out.. Must be a human ship.. Or aircraft... My mind is still seething over the three cowards.. Looks like it was a good call not killing them like i originally intended.. It is then i realise humans will never change. Even after destroying themselves on Earth they still haven't learned a thing.. I am glad i left that life behind..

Several hours later and Ellida insists on trying to forget about what has a happened.. She is a strong willed young girl like her mother, she is trying to eat some rangoon but her face is giving her too much trouble despite the treatment i gave her. I have learned that hospitals are a pay service now meaning you have to pay X amount an hour while a patient is there. But saying that they have access to a yautja who can locate fractured bones or other ailments. All Ellida has is heavy bruising and a fractured nose. She smiles at me slightly causing my head to cock.

"Z. Stop it.. It's rude to stoyre!" She says in an amusing voice..

Kaylum comes. Downstairs after Delilah called him down.

"Everyone get some grub.. Ellie wants to forget about what has happened. So let's have some food. Plus Suzie will make damned sure those scrotes pay for what they did or didn't do.. Come on.."

I stand beside Ellida and she leans her head into the side of my torso..

"Thank you Z.. You are now my best friend.." she kisses Kaylum on the cheek and he smiles.

Delilah winks at me with a smile then we do our best to enjoy the food, we then discuss where we should go once the ship has been built. When they all said the same thing.. 'Where Ze'reikich'ja calls home..'

**Location: on the ship Shadows intent..**

_**A red holoscreen blinks into existence a fizzle and bleeping.. A star map flashes up then remains constant. Several runes flash up alongside a rotating blinking triangle.. With a blip blipping as it Zooms into a part of the Milky Way.**_

_**Then again into the Ardonis System..**_

_**Then zooms in further to Aurora.. Then to a crashed ship..**_

_**-Yautja ship detected.. Tarei'hasan..**_

_**\- No lifeforms on board…**_

_**-Systems active…**_

_**With a guttural growl two yautja begin their journey towards the planetoid..**_

_**They will find the Ic'jit Ze'reikich'ja and end him.. They do not understand why the elders told them NOT to look for him. But they will be the first to bring back his head.. He may be Elite but that doesn't mean he will beat them.. The fight may well be even.. The males white eyes turn from the red holographic map to a larger female.. His sister. Who is piloting the craft and prepares to jump.. They are both in full-body combat armour. Without their masks on.**_

_**His skin is black with khaki markings his forehead has speckles and on the edge of his crown four strikes run at either side of the edges..**_

_**His sister is of opposite colouring, but similar markings.. Her eyes are of a race red.. They remember the conversation quite clearly that if they attempt to attack Ze'reikich'ja it is on their own prerogative.. They will not have back up. Should they succeed however.. They will have honoured their clan.. The Red Dawn.. They know Ze'reikich'ja is no mere Yautja but one of incredible skill and determination.. He is sheer will.. But that won't save him this time.. The Midnight hunter will fall..**_

* * *

**Author note: A serious chapter here, with Ellida being beaten, i almost didn't write this scene as something similar happened in my actual life and it hit home a little bit.. But anyway, act two BEGINS! This act from now on will focus on Ze'reikich'ja, we've met the family but now we delve into Z's world. And boy is there going to be action! Yes I left a cliffhanger.. Sorry! But all will fall into place pretty soon. Not only is there two hunters coming for Z.. Delilah has to worry about the impending USM.. Things are beginning to fall apart! Sorry this chapter was a little late.. Work gets in the way every now and then.. But now it is up, I'll see you next Tuesday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: Lessons learned.**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Later that night i go to bed when Ellida stays downstairs. She can't sleep with the discomfort of her back and face when i decide to go down to keep her company..

"Z.. I'm really sorry that Kaylum did that.. I don't know what got into him.. Are you angry with him?"

I sit against her settee and look at her face and tilt my head slightly.

"M-di.. I'm not angry, there is no point.. Ellida.. What happened?"

She sobs.. "I went to see someone after school, we went to see a movie but we bumped into the older brother of someone i hit when he was bullying Kaylum. I was rammed into the car and taken to his apartment when.. He continuously hit and kicked me.. His friends just watched and didn't let me leave.. He said something about how do i feel getting hit by someone bigger than me? Then that's when he repeatedly hit me in the face until i think i blacked out.. Then i regained consciousness as i was driven back.. They had hoped to escape Scott-free but they would never have known about us befriending a yautja.. In all honesty i thought you might've sensed i was being attacked.. And come to he-" She lets out a long sniff trying to stay strong but she lets out a slight cry. She hold a hand under her nose as she tries to stop her tears..

"I'm sorry Ellida.. I sensed nothing because I was preoccupied with the ship at the time.."

"Noo.. No it isn't your fault.. You can't be everywhere at once.."

I feel a slight pull of sadness that i could have saved Ellida.. But there was simply nothing out of the blue i felt at the time was wrong.. I sit on the settee and Ellida curls up to my side. "You are really warm Z.. Is there a way for me to reach you.. If I'm ever in trouble again? Not that i plan on being a problem maker.."

I nod.. And take in Ellidas scent taking in a deep breath.. It tells me everything i need to know.. And i immediately feel different signals.. Just like Delilah.. Though Ellidas signals are currently all over the place..

"There.. Just like your mother and Kaylum.. I can now detect you in my spectrum.."

She shuffles her head up.

"What so you can detect exactly how I'm feeling now?"

"Yes.. Just thinking of me sends out a signal i will react to.. Just don't use it unless it is urgent.. Or else I won't tell the difference.."

She gives me a slight smile.

"Ok.. Can you tell what I'm feeling now?"

As she says this i feel a slight unrefined signal.. And it was.. Pleasant..

"Ellida.. I advise against those types of signals.."

She laughs.. "I was just testing you, you big donut! Though.. I am really grateful of your company.. Ever since you've been here I've always been excited to see you.. Regardless of what mom has said.. I knew you would be nice to be around, you have a quality that's missing nowadays.. And you are so badass!"

I move Ellidas fringe from her swollen eyes and she holds my finger..

"Ellida, you are far too young.. Don't.. Your mother will blow my head off.."

"No she wouldn't.. She would understand.. I've been on a few dates at this age.. With my own age group that is.. But unlike my mother I've had an affinity for more unconventional relationships. Don't take this the wrong way but.. Aliens is definitely a bit far out.. It's just how do i show my appreciation?"

"By simply being happy and just flourish.. Today was a very bad and disgusting experience.. But you carry on regardless.. Friendship is appreciation Ellida.. How about i give some back.. Sleep.."

She lays her head against my chest plate when she smiles again.

"Your heart beats so slowly.. You have a big heart Z.."

I shake my head with several clicks and she laughs quietly.. "Disagreement there Z but i beg to differ.. Best friend ever.."

After an hour Ellida is asleep and i gently lay her down with her head on a cushion while i sleep on the floor.. I close my eyes and sleep..

**Delilah…**

As i wake i slip on my gown and walk into Ellidas room to find she isn't there, walking downstairs i see her laid across the settee with Ze'reikich'ja asleep on the floor beside her with his arms folded behind his head. I turn on the brewer when Ellida wakes up and manages to slightly open her eyes. She sees Z on the floor and she smiles. "Mom he is really nice.. He stayed with me all night.." She whispers.

I smile back and his eyes slowly open when he lifts up and looks at Ellida.

"Morning sleepy head.." She says with a smile..

"Morning Ellida, how do you feel?"

"Eh.. Still sore.."

"Yeah well you ain't going to school like that so you are staying home for a day or two.. I'll have to drive Kaylum to school today and no doubt work will tell me to stay here with you, what with Suzie last night."

"Mom Z can take care of me.. Just go into work.."

"Hun.. They don't know i have a yautja hunk here! And it's staying that way! So no I'm staying at home.."

I make three coffees and pass a cup to Ellida and Z i narrow my eyes at the window.. "You know.. We have all changed since you arrived Z.. And right now i can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing.. Definitely opened our horizons with aliens.. That's for damn sure."

Ellida gets up and heads upstairs. Moments later Kaylum walks down, I hear a vehicle approach and i look at Ze'reikich'ja and Kaylum.. I approach the door and open it to see Suzie walk up in uniform..

"Hey sis.. Just thought I'd pop on by.. I told the boss about what had happened last night, he gave you a week off for Ellida with full pay and sends his regards. Can i come in? We err.. Need to talk.."

I nod and open the door when she stops at the sight of Ze'reikich'ja.. Ellida comes down the stairs and she hugs Suzie. "Hey darl, how are you feeling? Still sore?"

Ellida nods.. "Yeah but i just want to forget about it and move on.."

"I bet.." she turns to Ze'reikich'ja and leans her head to the left..

"Alright let's talk about.. You.. Yautja.. How long have you been here? And why here?"

"I crash landed on this planetoid and found my way here roughly two weeks ago.. Hiding.. Up until now.."

I see Suzie physically flinch at his words..

"You aren't putting this family at risk with anything are you?"

"No.. Unless infectious charm counts.."

I hear Ellida let out a laugh.. And she puts a hand over her mouth..

Suzie smiles.. "An Alien with a sense of humour go figure.."

"He is soo cool Suzie! He has some really awesome weapons.. And super strong!"

"Yeah? He definitely looks the part with his.. Mandibles.. And.. Eyes.."

"Yeah Sue of course its the 'eyes'.. Been there done that.."

"Ok look I'll keep this little charade top secret.. But if anything bad happens to this family i will not be happy.. Of course I'm tempering my words.. Just.. Keep em safe.. For however long you are here. Ok?"

"Indeed.."

I hand her a coffee and she sits down next to Ellida.

"So Delilah.. When we went out this guy was here wasn't he? To think you wasn't lying about a yautja.. Who would've guessed.." She taps on the mug. "So do you have your own language? You speak ours very well.."

"Yes i have my own language.. But i prefer to speak in this language.."

"He has a secret only we know." Ellida says.

"Share with a sister?!"

"Nuhuh.. You will faint.. And i think it would be best if he told you in time."

"Ahh leaving me hanging.. I'll tune in next time then.. Right.. Thanks for the coffee.. You ah.. Want me to take Kaylum to school?"

I give her a wave of my hand.

"Oh no it's fine.. I'll manage.. Seriously you just worry about you.."

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind.."

"Seriously darl.. I'll manage.. Besides Ze'reikich'ja is on hand for Ellida being her best friend."

I give him a wink and he Bows his head.

"Alrighty then.. And so you know the three blighters are charged with grievous bodily harm and obstructing justice.. For not reporting it in.. They won't be out anytime soon their parents have been notified.. Bye all.. And Z.. You are a handsome alien.. Take care.."

She winks at me then takes her leave while Ellida lets out a quiet laugh.

"See Ze'reikich'ja even Suzie thinks you are good looking.."

"Yeah except she would fly right into his arms.. She has no fear of any relationship.. Crazy woman."

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Moments pass and Kaylum is set for school and Delilah takes him to the garage then drives off.. Leaving Ellida and i alone..

"Ze'reikich'ja do you know any self-defence you could show me? Just simple stuff.. Like blocking or throwing techniques? Throwing a good fist? Or a kick?"

"It isn't something you can learn in one day Ellida.. It takes weeks, perhaps months.."

"Well it looks like we best get on with it then don't you think?" She says with a slight smile. "I.." i let out a huff.

"Very well.. Let us go into the back garden.."

"So exciting! One oh one with a Predator! Moms going to flip!"

I stop and turn to her with a slight frown.

"No.. I think it is best not to tell her.. Or she will blow my head off.." I reiterate..

"No she won't! She'll be asking for lessons next! Then Kaylum!"

"Pauk.."

"Jee, I'm kidding mister mardy!" she lets out a tickled laugh and leans into me while we walk.

We stand in the middle of the grassed arena and i look at Ellida best assessing how to teach her when i stick to my old human fighting style, tiger fist those many many years ago.

"Take off your cardigan.."

She does so.

"Put it on the floor.."

She does so with a slight twist of her head to the left wondering what I'm saying.

"Pick it up and put it on.."

"Okay.."

She does so..

"Take it off again.."

She leans her head to the left with a frown. But does so..

"Drop it.."

With a slight smile she drops it with a little flair of her hands.

"Pick it up.."

"Ze'reikich'ja!"

She snatches it up.

"Stop playing games with me!"

"Put it on.."

"Dandy Norman this isn't learning show me already Z come on!"

I ignore her and twist my finger at her.

"Off.."

She rolls her eyes and proceeds to take it off..

"On the floor?" She asks in a disgruntled tone.

"Sei-i.."

She drops it then picks it up..

"Put it on mister showstopper?"

I nod.

When she begins to do the actions.. Without me telling her..

"Is there a point to this? Other than tire me out? Because if that's the task.. It's working.."

"M-di.. Alright.. Stop.."

"Is my cardy still intact?"

"Leave it on the floor, and put it on as in action.."

She frowns. And brings her arms around when i approach her.

"Again slowly.."

She slowly moves her arms when i grab her left arm..

"Look at your left arm.. Watch the movement.. Put it on.."

She smiles as she realises i showed her a basic blocking maneuver..

"Take it off.."

Again she slowly moves her arms in a way she sees another blocking maneuver…

"Pick it up.."

She slowly looks.. "Z that's so weird! Blocking maneuvers!"

"Basic.. Blocking.. Only a few variants.."

I move into her..

"pick it up.."

She does so and moves back as i let out a small kick.

"Drop it.."

She notices her arms as she drops it and i slowly bring my leg to her arms.

"Again.."

I move into her and she slowly brings down her hands into my kick and grabs..

She smiles.. And lets out an excited sound.. "Nnnn so exciting! Show me them again! Go to throw a punch.. Slowly.. Yatty!"

"But of course.."

I slowly bring in a mid punch and she blocks while saying to herself.. "Put it on.."

I bring in another.. "Take it off."

Then a slow kick.

"pick it up and drop it.."

She bows her head and i nod to her..

"You can vary it up with how you move your arm but always keep it firm never relax your guard.." One.." I say showing her a horizontal forearm..

"Two.." I say slowly bringing it to vertical.

"always in a sweeping motion away from your body… And twist.." i show her while guiding her arm.

"Always stance to you dominant side facing back.. So you can bring in power to your attack.."

"Your palm.. Like this.. You want the lower part to connect with your target. Aim for the nose.. Or side of the temple.. For mid.. The solar plexus.. And low.. The genitals.. Or knees.."

I show her slowly pointing to each of the target areas. And Ellida slowly nods.

"If you can run.. Do so.. If you need me.. Hide if you can until i reach you.. If that is not the case then grab anything that can be swung.. And use the same targets.. Preferably the knees.. I'd say the head but you might unintentionally kill the person.. And we don't want that.. Or maybe we do.."

"Ze'rei!" She says laughing and slapping the air..

"Can i practice swinging something at you Z or are you too above menial things like that?" She asks with a cocked brow and a hand on her hip.

"If you feel it necessary then yes you can, just watch where you aim.."

"Ze'rei for the love of cheese! Stop making me laugh my face hurts.. Ho! It's painful!"

She takes one of the wooden swords and stances with it.

"Ok so I'll avoid the head.. I can't reach anyway and plus.. I'm not trying to anger you.. So chest.. In fact I'll avoid a low blow as well.. So chest.. And knees.."

I take the second wooden item and hold it ready..

She immediately walks towards me stanced and swipes for my leg.

I block it, she follows up with a wide strike to my chest when my swipe forces her arm down. Ellida backs away and swipes quickly across then upwards. Then diagonally right with a left swipe.

"Damn it Z i can't touch you, rrrrr!"

She continuously brings down the wooden sword when i grab it in the fifth strike and she kicks my knee..

"Dwayler.."

"Are you finished Ellida?"

"You are too good for me to beat so yeah.. I'm finished.. I'll commit what you showed me to memory.. Looks like i need loooaads of practice.." She stops as we both hear a vehicle pull up. It is Delilah. Ellida takes both of the swords and returns them to the shed then we enter the house.

Delilah smiles at both of us..

"Ellie why are you flushed? What have you been up to?!"

"Jee mom.. Z was showing me some techniques for throwing punches and blocking.. And correctly using a melee weapon.."

"Really now? What are you going to be getting into more trouble?"

"No mom.. Just in case.. Would you rather me shoot someone? I can do that.."

Delilah smiles and points at her.. "There's always that option. So i had a word with the school they know you won't be in for a few days.. So.. What do you want to do?" She looks at me..

"I'd really.. REALLY like to see Z's.. Ship.."

I click..

"It is plausible.."

"Please? I'll give you another kiss on the forehead.."

"Ellie!" Delilah shouts with laughter.

"That won't be necessary.."

I see Ellidas cheeks go flush..

"And how exactly are you getting to said ship?" Delilah asks.

Ellida points to me.

"Zerri can carry me.. He's huge!"

"He isn't some transport service Ellie! What you think he is Uber or something?!"

Ellida looks at me with a gaping mouth… "Okay.. Ze'reikich'ja how did mom get to your ship?!"

"I carried her.."

Ellida spreads out her arms with a questioned look.

"So what's the difference other than weight and height?!" She asks..

"What's that supposed to mean cheeky scud?!"

"Kuds mom such a drama scoff.."

"Who's lighter Z me or Momma drama scoff?!"

"s'cuse me but I'm your mother you little scrib!"

Ellida pulls a rolled eyed face. Waving her hands about.. "Whatever.. You.. Say.."

"Ze'reikich'ja.. You are awfully quiet.." Delilah says with heightened brows..

"I find it best not to get into these arguments.. I'd like to remain neutral.. On this matter.."

"See Ze'rei has sense.. Can we go now Z?"

"Very well.. Just be mindful that the ride will get very rough.."

I see her face slightly twist…

"Don't even think about it Ellida.. Very inappropriate.."

"Ellie Berkley! That is very rude and highly inadvisable!"

"Mom you are one to talk? How often have you been messing with him?!"

"I… That's not the point! You are coming up to only 16 soon!"

"Jee mom.. I was joking! Criminy.. Can we go now?!"

I give her a nod..

"Be careful with her.. And go slow with her!"

"Mom for crying out loud stop! That sounds worse than intended!"

"Hahahaaa! I'll see you both soon.. That's what you get for trying it on before! I was being serious though Z.. Please.. Take care of her?"

"Without a doubt.. We will be back.."

I gently pick up Ellida and she wraps her left arm around me neck as i pick her up then cloak. We leave via the back door then she laughs as i begin to sprint towards the small wall then jump to the trees when she tenses up as we glide towards the trees.

"Holy crap! Don't drop me Z!"

I keep hold of her with one arm as i jump from one tree to the next when she begins to look ahead and laughs.

"How do you do this?! So awesome!" She leans slightly to look down when she quickly grabs on again..

"I shouldn't have done that.."

We reach the waterfall then i land on the ground..

She gets down and looks around..

"Wow.. So much damage here.. Where's the ship Z.. There's n-"

She gasps as the cloak slowly disengages and reveals the vessel.

We walk towards the ship and i lower the ramp..

She slowly enters with a surprised look on her face mixed with excitement.. "Oh wow Z! It's so much bigger than moms ship! Is that the cockpit?! She asks pointing and running towards it.

"It is indeed."

She sits in the pilot's chair and looks around the chair.. "This chair is huge! What's that the console for flying?" She asks while pointing at the wrap around console..

"Yes.."

She looks behind seeing the comms console..

"Can you call someone?"

"Not right now.."

She notices the star map.. And runs to it..

"Is that your galaxy map?! Can you show me your own planet?! Please?!"

"Of course, give me one moment.."

I press on the runes and type in the coordinates for Maia then the map zooms out, as it does so Ellida has a look of wonder on her face, then as it zooms back in towards the planet it highlights the world and runes Blinks into existence showing the population, makeup and other non interesting points, though Ellida can't understand it, because it is in Yautja runes.

"anywhere else?! How about.." She lets out a loud gasp as if she had a great idea.

"How about.. Earth?!"

I give her a clicky laugh.

"How did i know you wanted to see my original homeworld? Very well."

I set in Sol's coordinates and the galaxy map zooms across the systems which is roughly 1040 light years away then stops at Earth.. Ellida sees the population and even though it's in runes she looks back at me..

"Is the planet.. Dead?"

"No.. It is less populated now that humanity can reach the stars.. The last time i went as a human even though there was people still living there it felt like a wasteland.. Most live on Mars now. That is Earth 2.0 or at least was.. I know at some point a war had decimated certain cities on Earth.. But i was not there.."

"Can you show me one more place? Where Yautja come from?"

My mandibles flick.. She is unaware of my time there.. And it was not exactly a vacation..

"Ellida.. That place.. It is the author to all of my recent pain.. And i carry it too close to my heart to show you.. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Ze'rei.. I'm such an idiot.. I'm sorry.. Crap.. Now i feel awful.." She turns back and walks away from the galaxy map.. "Forget i asked.. I'm sure we can live with some mystery about your race.."

She walks to the ready room and looks at me with a telling questioned look.

I walk in first and she follows.. She immediately sees the photo on the desk and gently takes it…

She looks at me. Who are these people? Was it your old f-"

She lets out a sniff.. And wipes her eyes.

"How do you do it Z? Is that.. Your old family?"

She asks shakingly. Trying to hold her emotions together..

I hold her shoulder gently and point to a young man in a maroon suit and short brown hair next to his mother along with the rest of the family in a wide shot photo..

"That human was me.. Back when my uncle got married.."

"How did you.. Move on?"

She puts the photo down as she lets out a long sniff.

"Ghardeh helped very much, we helped each other whenever we felt life was getting too heavy.."

"And now she is gone too.."

She says wiping her eyes as they become tearful.

"Enough of that Ellida.. I have begun to be at peace.."

"I'm sorry it is just, you have lived for so long, your life is simply more than a life, it's a long story of history.. But along the way you have lost not one but two families.. And that really.. Hurts.. I don't know what i would do if i was to ever lose my grandparents or my mother or Kaylum.. Or.. You.."

I lean my head to the right as she says 'You'.

"Me? I am not family Ellida."

"No but you are a good friend.. You have looked after us as much as we have looked after you, i can tell mom has a little something for you and i can really tell you are fighting it because sooner or later you and this ship will be gone.. And we will be another.. Memory.. You will be a memory.."

"But it will be a good memory Ellida, other than the first night you have all made my life that little bit more worth living despite my recent pain."

"I know.. We keep talking about it when you come back here. Can we go back home?"

"Of course.. Let us go.."

"Damn it my face is beginning to hurt.."

"Stop crying then.. Idjit.."

"A what now?! Is that another Yautja insult?!"

"No.. It is a human insult.. Like idiot.."

She lets out a laugh.

"I like that one! I'm so using it on mom and Kaylum!"

She clamps around my neck but before i put my mask on she kisses the fleshy sides in between my mandibles.. Making me trill..

"Ellida.. I felt that.. Not a wise action.."

"Thank you for showing me your ship, and the other you, you are still good-looking.. For an Oylien with mandibles!" She says the last part in a funny voice and smile.

"Not you as well.. Not a good idea Ellida. It won't happen.."

"What? Humans can be such dicks.. Clearly.. Just look at what they did to me.."

She points to her face. And i nod then take off earning a gasp.

I tap on my sat-com and Ellida watches the ship close the ramp then cloak completely invisible..

"Wow.. Could you make me do that?"

"There is a way.. But you will have to ask your mother and it will need to stay a secret.."

"Z you are so cool! You are the best!"

We get back home when she slowly gets down and she sends me a deliberate signal.. While cheekily smiling at me..

I see Delilah leave the utility building and smiles.

"So Ellida how did you find the ship? Beautiful isn't it?!"

"Yeah! He showed me Earth and Maia.. Oohh and his old family.. To which i cried like a little girl.."

"So did i.. Nothing wrong with that.."

"Mom Z said you have something that can make you.. Invisible.. Can i take a look?"

"I thought that was supposed to be secret, Yautja?"

"It is.. I said don't tell anyone, but Ellida can know.. So long as she also keeps it a secret.."

"Well Yeah! I ain't sharing anything with no one.."

"Alright… Follow me dumpling.."

We go into the ship and Ellida sees the silver platform on the floor..

"That will turn me invisible?"

"No what it will do to you is turn you invisible.. After it works.."

Delilah says with a smile.

"Ellida, stand in the footwells but stay still.. No matter what happens you will be one hundred percent safe.."

She walks into it without fear then she narrows her eyes as she is scanned by a blue beam then we watch as her whole body is encased in d'lex and the black nanofibers.. She looks about herself..

"Holy Crap!"

The design is the same as Delilahs only slightly more armoured. In the forearms back and sides.

She walks forward and stops.. "Uhhhh that felt weird.. Like I'm not affected by gravity.." She immediately runs out and we follow her. She jumps and lands on the roof and lets out a huge laugh..

"Mom did you see that?! This is so awesome! Don't tell Kaylum! I'm a yautja!"

She jumps and front flips with a "Wooohoo!"

Then lands on her feet.

She then turns invisible..

"Ellida? Don't go running off!"

"Boo!"

"FUCK! YOU LITTLE SHIT! Don't make me jump like that!"

"So what does this do other than make me look more sexy?"

She lets out a long gasp.

"Z can we try that stuff you showed me earlier?!"

I give her a slight nod when she stances..

"I didn't do that.. My body did that itself.."

I let out a punch and she grabs my fist.

"Holy boly!"

She lets go..

Then Delilah lets out a surprised breath as i attack Ellida quickly and her arms flick out blocking my attacks.

Then she attacks.. And i block her punches until she kicks and back flips..

"Mom this thing is amazing! You can do ANYTHING! Can you fly in it?!"

I nod and she claps her hands.. "How?!"

"I don't think you should try that just yet.. Ease into it first.. Try a double jump.. Jump then at the height of your peak jump again.."

"Okay.." She jumps then as she hits her peak she is launched up higher and she waves her arms out with. A slight scream but lands with a hand touching the floor.. "Wow! Let's do that again!"

She double jumps again.. And again and again.. On the last try she jumps then flips in the air.. Before landing..

"Brave girl.. I couldn't do that.. I shit myself!"

"I think i best get out of this before i disappear and wreak havoc!"

She runs inside and after several clats she comes out with a massive smile on her face..

"That was awesome!" she says bringing two thumbs up. We go in for something to eat when Ellida is giving me a look as her mother cooks some bacon..

"Yes Ellida?"

"You have beautiful eyes.. They always change.."

I hear Delilah choke on something..

"Ellida.. If you start that.. You will be surprised where you end up hun.." she says with a laugh..

"Delilah, ki'cte.. Don't be giving her ideas i get enough of it from you krit.."

"Ffff… Get off your high horse Z.. You don't exactly halt yourself either.."

Ellida laughs out loud.

"Mom you haven't have you?!"

"Just a little bit.." She says inching her fingers together close to her right eye.

I give them both a snort and go to the restroom to clean up.

**Ellida..**

He goes into the restroom and i smile at mom before laughing..

"Are you serious? Mom! What did you say about not getting attached to a yautja and you have been playing games with him?!"

I give a slight sigh..

"That.. Armour thing was great.. Is it ours or his?"

"Ours.. But he said to keep it a secret.. So no spilling yer guts saying you can jump over a house or run as fast as the Yemen.."

I smile and nod when she pulls out some plates.. "Shopping on friday.. Again.. You think we should try some old dishes again?"

"Yeah i miss stroganoff.."

"Elli! Sodding stroganoff.."

"Don't go griping stroganoff.. We could always try wuldren or zortas again.. Or kratu again.."

"That was surprisingly nice I'll admit.."

She checks the bacon again before turning to me..

"How's the writing going anyway hun?"

I rub my neck..

"Going good when i get the chance to type.."

"Good, I'm glad you got it out there.. You never know people might eventually ask you for a sequel! You could write about us! With our little yautja!"

"Don't give me ideas.. I'll never be free of it!"

As i stop talking Z leaves the restroom almost glistening.

"Z could you show me how your things work? Like that disk weapon?"

He looks at Delilah then me again..

"Don't look at me.. You don't need my permission.."

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I take my disc and Ellida follows me out, we walk to the middle of the backyard and she sits on the grass.

"So is it a frisbee of death or something? Does it make things explode like the rest of your weapons?"

"Not exactly, it is very potent in the right hands.."

I bring the weapon up then throw it.

It sings with a high pitched thwing and Ellida stands up as she sees the yellow trail it leaves in its trajectory then she sees it come back. Then i catch it.. The blades retract. We hear a creaking moan in the distance as one of the trees falls then lands with a thump and russle.

"Wow.. It is a dick to trees.." Ellida says smiling. "So it's a boomerang.. Disc of Death? And i also assume if you don't handle it correctly you can lose a few fingers?"

"Good assumption.. Yes.."

"So could you show me how to throw it?"

"Ellida, i don't think that is a wise idea.."

"And why not? If i have a master showing me how to use said weapons I'd say i'm pretty well covered.."

"That is until you lose a hand.. Or an arm.. Then i lose my head.. M-di.."

"Mom wouldn't shoot you, you are a massive alien.. You say it like you are afraid… Of Mom.." Ellida says this with a sly smile.

"I am not afraid of your mother, i just.. Respect her very much.. I'd hate for something as small as, showing you how to use my weapons to turn into a warzone.."

"Ok then.. So if that armour uses weapons could you show me how they work one day then?"

"Yes, much more practical and safe.."

Ellida lets out a belly laugh with a shake of her head.

"You are so natural! So can i learn now?!"

I give her a lowering of my head. To which she goes into the utility building and comes out in the armour system.

"It's weird that everything is in english.. Does it detect what species i am or something?"

"Yes it does."

As the day moves surely along i teach Ellida how to use the weapons of the System, then taking a break to eat. Delilah was watching at one point before she went to pick Kaylum up from school. Ellida had learned pretty quickly and even went on a small climbing session just off the walls trees. Then she decides to take a break and go inside the house.

Delilah returns and Kaylum runs up to Ellida and i, then smiles.

"Has Zinja been looking after you Ellie?"

"As a matter of fact he has.. He has taught me a few new tricks. So no getting on my nerves. Scud burger.."

"Moooom! Zinja has been doing things with Ellida!" he shouts.

"Now why the hell would you go shouting something as stupid as that?"

Ellida slaps the back of his head as he tries to run.

"You are such a little fuck!"

I detect Ellidas anger.. She was fine just a moment ago..

"Come here! I'm going to have you!"

"Moom Ellidas being mean!"

"I don't want to hear it Kall! I have ears!"

Ellida flies for her brother when he skids across the floor but Ellida grabs him.

"Stop doing my head in!" She says slapping him with every word.. She isn't happy but it is more of a hormonal spike than an actual angered remark.

"Ellie that hurt you Keffer!"

"Good! Stop being a little shit then!"

She sits back down as i stand with a slight clicked gaze.

"Zinja.. What's your opinion of Ellies attack?"

"I don't wish to be brought into this situation you caused Kaylum.. It was distasteful on your half to say those words.."

"Jeez i was playing take a joke you two!" He runs up stairs laughing.

I see Ellida slowly stroking her face as the swelling has begun to subside.

"How's the bruising on your body Ellida?"

She looks and huffs.

"Feels a lot better Z thank you just hurts if i move a certain way."

Delilah comes in after plugging in her vehicle to charge then sits next to me as i sit on the floor in front of the settee..

We have a small conversation about my home.

"So Ze'reikich'ja, one thing I've wanted to ask you is what is your home like? Do you have housing like this or do you live on ships? Or in trees?!" Ellida asks trying not to laugh at the last part of her question as her mother snorts..

"We can live happily in and on both but Ghardeh and i have a house so to speak on Maia, it is a modest home with an arena and close by our throne room where we conduct meetings and the like. Zir'tehn an old friend, had his own temple to which he left to his son Riz'ghah. Or Ghardeh.. In Skri'jash'n, but it seems Riz'ghah couldn't handle the mantle, and with Ghardeh gone.."

"The temple remains unclaimed?" Delilah asks clasping her hands together leaning forward.

"No, there is still myself who is able to claim it but, i would not.. My place is in Wuis't'kei, not Skri'jash'n.."

"Is the other place of significance?"

Ellida asks rolling her legs up onto the settee.

"To Ghardeh it was her birthplace. She wished to return once Asteria was safe. Once that was achieved we headed back. It was the happiest she had ever been to return. And exciting for me at the time because i was moving away and got to finally visit her birthplace. It was a great honour her taking me there."

Delilah moves to begin making the meal.

"Is it a hot planet? Or like ours?" Ellida asks fiddling with her hair twisting her fringe..

"It is a warm planet, at least when i was human it was warm.. Always.. But it never felt humid.. It was a dry heat. Which was much nicer. But when i changed it became almost like a natural warmth.. Delilah do you need a hand with anything?"

"No, no I'll manage plus i like my kitchen huge alien free.. I can concentrate.. No offense.."

I give her a breathed laugh. "None taken."

Two days later…

As i make my way my ship i think back to Delilah today.. She was seriously worried about the impending USM sweep that's coming soon and as a result i moved all of my weapons to the ship. There is no trace of my presence there and for now I'll keep it that way.

She is hoping it lasts a day tops but she is not too sure how extensive the sweeps are of the area.

I enter my ship when i hear the faint blinking of a message on the comms..

I press the button to hear the message to see Qah'dah's mask.

"Ze'reikich'ja! I've been trying to reach you for several days! There has been word from Asteria that the Red Dawn have received information that two hunters are moving to your location despite the warnings not to do so. You must be careful Ze'reikich'ja.. There is something else.. Something that has been found. Which was brought back to us.. Your weapons.. I've kept them for safe-keeping. I hope you find your way back soon leader.. We miss you.. And Ghardeh greatly.. The two hunters that are onto you are at best.. Arrogant.. Use that to your advantage.. But also be mindful of where their allegiances lie.. I wish i could come to support you but I'm trying to keep Wuis't'kei in one piece in your absence.. Proving to be a challenge but it is doable. I hope you return safe.. N'dhi-ja, Ze'reikich'ja.."

I tilt my head at the message as it ends…

Why are hunters coming for me if they were told not to? I am tired of fighting.. And they surely do not know that i was framed.. Yautja are not usually able to be reasoned with but then again.. At least someone knows? Otherwise a warning would not have been given not to find me? And if these two hunters want blood. They will be swallowing their own.. I won't stand by and allow them to kill me but i won't fight them.. But try to make them see.. I did not kill my allies.. For i have the proof.. But some are more eager for a fight than others it seems.. Only time will tell..

I make my way out of the ship and find my way to Sussa once again, only it seems there are several events happening.. Violence.. I don't want to get involved but when i see Suzie walking up to a door with a shooter on the other side i react, seeing as she is the only officer in the vicinity..

A shot goes off as i grab a piece of rubble as my talons dig into the masonry of my perch and throw it at the door causing a hole from the force of impact.

She dives to the floor and takes cover behind the wall just off the door.

I remain cloaked with the added benefit of the Midnight darkness.

I drop from my perch and land on the next roof to my right. I aim my energy fletchette launcher and fire at the shooter with enough voltage to knock him Unconscious… Suzie aims behind her in my general direction but didn't see where the shot came from but tilts her frame round the corner. To see the perpetrator knocked out.

I slowly move up towards Suzie and stop where she was originally stood as she enters the building.

"There are four more shooters in this building be careful Suzie.."

My pheromone vision shows her spinning around with a shocked gasp.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Highly ill-advised Suzie we have met before.. We have a mutual friend.. Dee.."

"Wait… I remember that voice now.." She spins round again checking the hallway to see nothing then leaves as i move back to a safer distance..

"Is that you Z?"

"Yes it is.. I apologise but i had to act otherwise you would have been wounded.."

"What the hell are you doing in the city at this time of night?! Are you stalking me or something? And why can't i see you?! You got some kind of cloak?!"

"Yes and I'd prefer it to stay this way for Delilah's sake.."

"Alright fine.. Look i need to do this job, so i need to go.. Thanks for looking out for me.. But a little coincidental if you ask me.. I'll hook up with you later.."

I move off silently. Yet i don't leave her completely alone.. The slums sector seems rife with crime.. How can the humans government let this happen? It is unacceptable..

I watch Suzie enter the building then she slowly clears the rooms as a vehicle pulls up, it must be the cleanup crew..

Furthermore they must have been gang members who were refusing to leave or was causing crimes..

I watch as she drives off and i finally let her be.. It is then i make my way back to my ship. Then plan my actions for the next few days.. The first place the USM will look is here.. I go to the systems area of the ship to make sure the plasma inducers are sufficiently powered the last thing i need is for the cloak to fail because of one needing replacing. All check out as i check the room. The blue hue and slight low whirring buzzing is all i need to see and hear. The core is still operational. No doubt I'll shut it all down when they arrive.

I decide I've done all i can and enter the ready room to sleep.

**The two hunters…**

_**Their ship edges closer to their target system, soon they will finally meet the ic'jit pauk and together they will end his life, despite more warnings to turn back they are committed to finishing what they have started. They don't need the warnings to know who they are dealing with.. At current speed they will arrive in two days.. Then the hunt begins.. The two hunters begin to make preparations.. Their masks still on the two docks which haven't left since they began this journey. But who knows if they even survive? They must survive..**_

* * *

**Author note: The slight calm before the storm! Ze'reikich'ja is just about to have his hands full but unfortunately chapter 13 will be a while! I don't have an ETA on it as I'll be quite busy in the next week or so! Stay awesome everyone and thank you so much for the views and visits! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am creating it! So Yautja vs two Yautja vs the USM very soon! All hell is going to break l****oose!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Problem Makers...**

**Ze'reikich'ja...**

Walking into the house i notice that there is a heavy scent of cleaning solution around the house, it seems Delilah is trying hard to get rid of every possible trace of me from her home before the USM agent arrives tomorrow. Ellida walks up to me and holds my hand as she takes me outside. "Come on yatty, mom will burst a vein if she sees you come in. She literally washed EVERYTHING down and you are officially exiled while this sweep takes place.. Don't suppose you could wipe the whole team out with those talons of yours? See where that takes you?!"

"No, you will find i will be absent from you for a while, this is my fault Ellida, and i won't forgive myself if i put you all in danger.. If anyone asks if you have seen anything just breathe calmly think of a Zortas.. Or one of those.. Flying abominations.. If they use other means remember.. You are always safe, they are not there to harm you but to do a job."

Her brows lower..

"Between you and our ears Z.. If they attempt to capture you.. I will shoot someone.. Only i take my friends away!"

"I'm very serious Ellida, and if it does come to the event i am captured.. Do not risk yourself injury.. Or worse.. Death.. In fact i am deathly serious.. If you so much as pull i weapon.. I will react like i do not know you.. It is foolish and reckless.. Not heroic.. You are putting yourself and your family at risk.."

She slowly declines away from me.. And looks at the floor.

"Yeah.. I know.. But try? And not get caught? It will break our hearts to learn you have been taken away.."

"Believe me they won't have me captured for long.. I will escape.. Trust me.."

We walk round to the back of the house when she stops staring at the utility building.. "Two weeks ago tomorrow that building contained an Alien we knew nothing about.. That we was scared of.. That mom wanted up and gone once you had healed up.. And now we've gotten to know a lot about him.. He's become a friend, someone we trust with our lives. And has so much history.. And yet still there is much mystery to him.. He opened our eyes to the possibilities of what could be outside of this planet.. I'd say that's worth protecting as much as family.. You are like an old relic. Z.. And i mean that in a figurative sense. So much hides behind those eyes of yours.. And to be honest.. I'd rather.. We'd rather.." She lets out a sigh and pats my lower back and walks away.. I slowly follow her with my eyes but before she enters the back door she holds the door frame and looks at me.

"Be Careful, Ze'reikich'ja.. We will too.."

I give her a single nod and she nods back. "I'm glad we understand each other.. Yautja.."

I think on Ellidas words, was she saying that the three would rather come with me? Or protect me from the USM? Maybe even both.. But then again they seem to have a good life here on Aurora.. They have a small family and group of friends. Delilah has a steady job.. The children both have a long life ahead of them.. But maybe that isn't what Ellida is saying.. Maybe she is saying that despite what's happened in the last two weeks.. This family.. Finally accepts me as apart of it.. Have i really made that much of an impression? And why was Ellida telling me this? Unless Delilah can't bring herself to see me in case something horrendous happens? Hard to tell.. I walk into the utility building and take my trophy from the desk and wrap it over my shoulder with the head draped over my right shoulder. I then pick up the Armour platform and make my way back to the ship. I then head into the foodstocks and take out some preserved meat from the storage cupboard. It hisses closed and i sit at the table once i upright it and the chair.. The ship is completely silent, and admittedly i do miss the noise, i huff and take my food to the comms to try and check in to Qah'dah.. Qah'dah.. The one yautja who refuses to let me down.. The one yautja who still stands by me even now.. I've always known she has a soft spot for me, though she used to always say she wishes to remain free from having a mate.. She also is very close to me.. Ever since she was cast as my protector.. By Zir'tehn those years back when i first moved to Wuis't'kei.. He was ADAMANT that i had protection around Skri'jash'n also. So had Qah'dah shadow me everywhere.. She never used to talk and i had the feeling at the time that her skills being used to protect a squishy ooman was being ridiculed and wasted.. That was until we established our throne room and she begun to see that Shane Hunter Dixon wasn't so squishy and didn't pull his punches.. He was almost as skilled as a genuine yautja who had years of experience like herself.. And she slowly showed restrained curiosity.. Up until the last few decades when i became ill.. She was concerned and even went as far as waiting near the front door until i beckoned her to not worry.. I think that's when i knew I'd broken the ice with her.. Ghardeh always told me that if she herself was to fall.. That i should not lock Qah'dah out and I've honoured that request. But alas here i remain.. For now.. I ping her sat-com and she answers almost immediately..

Her silver red tri striped mask fizzling into existence.

"Ze'reikich'ja, how may i help you leader?"

"Enough of that Qah'dah.. Just Ze'reikich'ja.. Loosen yourself up some more.. Ghardeh was the formal yautja, i don't care for it Hult'ah.."

"Innumerable pardons L.. Sha.. Ze'reikich'ja.."

I rumble a laugh at her confused rotation of names..

"Keep twisting those screws.. I want you loosened a bit more.."

"Sei-i.. Ki'sei.. How goes your predicament? Are you any closer to achieving your goal?"

"No not too easy, i have a solution but it will take some time.. But enough about me i called about you wei-ghe'h.."

"There is not much to discuss Bright Star.. Other than i worry.. Slightly of course.. For your safety.. The council gave you full authorisation to kill the two hunters who are coming for you.. Given your eminence here.. Your superiority still stands.. Another yautja had told them what transpired.. They are extremely well known.. So it seems. Though no other information was given other than a damaged personal unit showing what took place.. I'd prefer to just ignore the rest. All you need to know is the council has you covered.." There is a noise from behind Qah'dah and she turns her head slightly..

"I must go Ze'reikich'ja.. Ra'zele has just arrived, I shall reach for you again soon.."

"Goodbye for now Qah'dah.. Thank you."

I shut off the comms then shut the core down allowing emergency systems only, the lights dim to emergency mode and the ship goes cold. All console lighting fades and i make my way back to the ready room. What is Wolf doing in Wuis't'kei? I shake me head and sit back in the chair and search the drawer i find my old p99 pistol.. It is empty as i used the explosive bullets on a Xenomorph trial when i was human. I remember that chiva well, it was my first official hunt with my brother Osh'ikeille.. But the weapon to this day is still in the same condition it was left in when Zir'tehn presented it to me. I look it over in my much larger hand, and i smile internally.. I have changed so much.. But i have also stayed the same. As Ghardeh predicted before i had doubts being turned into a yautja.. The things i have done in this life, was down to many flukes.. I've experienced death, and.. Two lives though this one has been much more lively. Including participating in a war on Yautja Prime. I suppose the council is grateful that a hybrid.. Helped quell the war.. At a heavy price of course.. Which is why they spared my life, so long as i left the planet and never returned. Fine by me.. Just as long as I don't get betrayed by some new Yautja law.. Or tenant.

I put the weapon back and begin to hear a faint noise.. It is raining.. The forcefield shows small droplets hitting it and cause a ripple. I then enter the armour room to see the old laceration in the wall, back when Ghardeh had rammed her wrist blade there.. I still don't know the reason behind it but i could always hazard a guess.

**Delilah… **

I finally finished cleaning the whole downstairs and spare room to which Z occupied, I wipe my fringe when Ellida makes me jump..

"Waah!"

"Oooo! You little shit don't do that! Worse than that Yautja!"

"But I'm not as intimidating!"

"I don't think anything is as intimidating.."

I stop as i hear a vehicle pull up, i go to the front door to see Father get out..

"Hey there squirt.. I got a ton of Herox for you.. You never specified how much you needed so i got two tanks for you.. Just in case.."

My heart sinks.. And i look at Ellida who looks slightly.. Unsure.. I give my father a smile.. "Thank you so much! I'll transfer the funds over, let us help you put it in the garage.. We all take the tanks and put them in the garage. We all wipe our hands down and enter the house for a drink. Father sits on the settee when he notices the bone dagger on the tv setup.

"I didn't know you had a knack for making your own weapons sweets."

"Oh that.. No i didn't make that, a friend made it for me. He's a hunter.. Likes showing me new things."

"He's really cool gramps.. You'd like him.. We do.."

My father smiles.. "Well now! Why haven't I met him yet? You are finally seeing another man?"

"No we aren't together.. He's taken.. We are just friends.. How many sweeteners do you take again?"

"Oh two Dee thank you.. Such a pity.. Someone who makes this kind of gift.. Hoo it's pretty sharp.. And expertly crafted.." He says while gently running his finger along the blade then inspecting it further..

He puts it back as he takes the cup..

"So Ellida you are healing up nicely.. You doing alright kiddo?"

"Yeah, i'll be going back to school soon, and the USM are coming tomorrow.."

"And why is that? Has there been some activity lately?!"

"As if you don't know, it was all over the news.. A meteor crashed about ten miles from here.. But with it being predator territory people foolishly go and get killed.. The USM have this crazy idea that it's something more.."

"What they thinking aliens? You know one day those peckerheads will find something terrifyingly powerful and it will knock their whole engine out of sync.. We've been living amongst other species for years.. Yet they always want a new fad.. Latest one i heard was something called.. Eerr.. Yootcha tech or something.. And as a result we've seen more of those. Aliens about our space stations.. They are a technologically advanced race.."

"You've seen one gramps?!"

"Yeah.. I saw one two days ago.. On Mesmire station just off the Sanso system when i was looking for Herox.. At least what.. 7ft tall.. Had some impressive gear.. I stayed clear though.. Looked like he or she was on a warpath.."

"Mom! Gramps has seen one too!"

"Ellida! No not you as well!"

"It's OK Dee.. Calm down.. Look at me.."

I look at my father.. "Tell me the truth now daughter.."

"You two are little shits! Do you want me getting locked up?"

"Promise me you won't tell mom.."

"Delilah.. You have never ever tried so hard to get rid of something.. I can smell the cleaning solution from where my car's parked.. Have you had a Yautja in your home?"

I huff.. "Fuck.. Yes.. Yes we have.. Its been two weeks now.. He was in my utility building one night.. He was trying to patch himself up when i shot him with my Ejector.. He eventually got up and told me he needs my ship for herox.. We are building up my ship so i could originally take the siblings into space but i had another motivation by helping Ze'reikich'ja.. We've all becoming quite close lately.. Please.. Please don't tell anyone.. I'm begging you.."

He nods gently..

"Why in the world would i jeopardise my family? When will he be taking this herox? Do you need help taking it to him?"

"No need.. He's already here.." Father looks behind himself but sees nothing..

"Z.. If you are there.. My father saw one of your kind two days ago.."

We all go outside when we see a blur come from the garage.. He lowers one of the tanks and it de cloaks. Then he does also. My father steps back..

"Well now.. That's just.. Mesmerising.."

"Thank you Derek.."

"So have you been protecting my family eerrr.. Zeraykicha?"

"Just call him. Z for short paps.. He doesn't mind.."

"I try my best.. Delilah does an excellent job.." He says making me smile.

Father points.. "So I take it you are the hunter friend she was alluding to just a few moments ago? And how did you know i brought herox?"

"Yes i am.. And no.. Ellida sent me a scent to investigate.."

"Ellida Berkley!" I say with a wide mouth..

"What?! It worked! Does this mean.. You have to go before the USM find you?"

"Sei-i.. It does.. But not yet.. Kaylum.."

I put a hand to my chest with a warm smile, he won't leave until he has said his goodbyes.. But i also feel a spike of sadness.. This is the day Z leaves us.. Shit i already feel the fucking tears.. Hold it together woman..

"Do you need a hand Z?" my father asks.

"I'll manage Derek thank you.."

Paps turns to me when he looks at Ellida who pumps her arms.. "He's super strong gramps.." He turns back to see Z gone.. He takes a step back..

"Err.. Err.. Z?" He slowly approaches his spot waving his arms out but he's definitely gone..

"How in tarnation did he do that? He is huge but moves like a silent wind.." He shakes his cheeks.. "That's unsettling.."

"He does that sometimes.."

"Alright petal.. Well that's enough excitement for my heart to take.. I'll be going now.. And don't worry I won't tell your mother you have a Yautja friend."

He enters his car after pecking me and Ellida on the cheek then drives off..

I let out a sniff and walk into the house.

"Awww moom! He'll maybe come back.. Maybe he will come back after the USM has finished dicking around.." She rubs my shoulders as I sit in the settee.

"I broke my own rule at the beginning.. Don't get attached.. Shit.."

"Mom stop it you'll set me off.." She slaps my arm..

"Mom you fruitloop.." She gets up and lets out a long sniff.. She holds her hand under her nose trying not to cry but I stand up and give her a tender hug. She sobs into my shoulder drawing in a breath and pulls away.. "I hate you.." She says laughing wiping her tears away..

"It will all start again when Kaylum comes home and Z says his farewells.."

"Don't.. I think I'll be crying the whole time.."

"There's nothing wrong with that.. Maybe it shows him how much he has affected us.. Maybe he will realise how much we will indeed miss him.."

"And we will.. Two weeks mom.. And it feels like ages.. And so natural.. Like how?"

"Because he was human.. He realises the value of Family.. And friends can extend family also.. Except i don't think a Yautja can be topped do you?"

"No.. He's amazing.."

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

I hold the two tanks with one over my shoulder and walk back to my ship.. Yet another human in Delilah's circle knows about me.. I sincerely hope that knowledge of my presence doesn't put them in danger.. Though today is my last day on this planet.. I felt Delilah's emotion and she was feeling sadness.. And more so with Ellida.. I know i have made a good impression on the family, I see it everyday and feel it everyday.. But I don't belong here, and i must go before the USM find my ship.. Before long I reach my ship and enter, I walk to the core and begin to empty the herox from the tanks into the reserves.. I then power everything up.. The whole ship shudders and the core whirs to life.. The engines begin to shout for power and then I finally hear the ambience of the ship finally fully powered.. I click and silently nod then enter the cockpit to find everything in operational status.. I then sit in the pilot seat and begin to take off.. The ship still cloaked.. Dirt, several trees and debris fall from the craft as I slowly take to the sky, silent.. I fly the ship closer to Delilah's house, i find a sufficient landing spot just behind the house in the grove where Delilah shoots her rifle.. I then leave the ship shut it down and approach the house.. I watch Delilah enter the utility building and i follow.. She enters the ship and begins working on the few systems that need working on.. I assume she is doing something to help keep her mind at ease..

"Delilah?"

"Hoooo Shit! You ass hat! Do you ever learn?! What are you doing here?!"

"I have landed near the Grove.."

"You.. Landed.. Just across the way?! How?! I didn't hear any ship!"

"My ship has stealth-drives Delilah.. It is silent…"

"Yeah i get that.. You said stealth-drives hun.."

"I was thinking… Before i go.. If you would like me to grant your children's wish of seeing space?"

She looks at me as i de-cloak and she walks up to me..

"You'd do that before you go?"

I bow my head.. "I will also give you blueprints for several modifications for fuel consumption.. It should help with your own endeavours when this ship is complete.."

"Thank you Z.. Still trying to impress me eh? You don't have to.. I'm very grateful.."

I nod and take my leave.. I see Ellida in the pool.. As she swims to the other side i cloak and crouch.. She swims towards the side i wait at then as she touches the side i grab her right leg lifting her out of the pool and she screams with a laugh…

"Z mctingle! In the famous words of a predator DON'T DO THAT!" She flicks water at me and my cloak ripples i drop her head first into the pool and she ascends and splashes me causing my cloak to fizzle.. "Show yourself demon! Your bad manners, are dishonourable!"

I de-cloak and she smiles..

"Are you staying here awhile? Mom says you can't go in the house. Is your ship up and running now? You got here.. Pretty quickly.."

I point to her right past the shed and I tap on my sat-com causing the ship to de-cloak and she smiles. "That is still so cool!" It cloaks once more. And we hear the transporter approaching.. It is then Delilah comes out and the pair of them begin to feel a slight hint of sadness. And it swells once it arrives.. We walk round to the front and see Kaylum run up the trail. He smiles at the three of us and drags his bag. "Zinja! What are you doing here? Give me a fist bump!"

I fist my hand and gently give him a bro-fist. And he laughs. "Since when does a predator fist bump?! That's funny!"

"Kaylum.. Z has to go now.. Sprog.." Delilah says.. Holding his shoulder..

"What now? But I thought he was going when the ship was built.. It isn't finished is it?" He asks dropping his bag..

"No, grandpa found him some Herox for his ship.. Enough to get to the planetoid.. Then he will leave this system to go home.."

He begins to sob.. "Oh Kaylum don't start i just got mom to stop.."

"Will you.. Come.. Visit?" He says between sniffs.

"I don't know Kaylum.. I will try.."

I say this and he crashes into my leg.

"I'm going to miss you.."

I hold an arm around his small frame.

"You are a Yeyinde Kaylum.. I won't forget your company.."

He lets go and steps back.. Wiping his eyes.

I look at both Ellida and Delilah who are both welled up with tears.. Ellida approaches me and as I stay crouched she hugs me tight. "I'll miss you Z.. You are a cool alien.. I really hope we see you again.." She wipes her eyes and walks up to her little brother rubbing his shoulder.. Leaving Delilah and i..

"You know if anyone told me I'd have feelings for a mandibled alien that makes most of our Predators look like cute furbies I'd slap them.. But the truth is.. I have.. You came into our lives and showed us so much respect and really helped us.. You have made friends of us all.. I speak for the three of us.. When i say.. You are welcome back.. Anytime.. And.. I.. Sin-ce-rely.. Hope.. Y.. You.. Oh fuck.. Just.." She breaks down and latches around my neck.

"Moom.. You've set us off again… stobbit.."

Ellida says with a hand over her mouth..

Delilah kisses the side of my head and pulls back.. "I hope you find your mate.. And visit once all this shit dies down.. We've loved having you here.. Good luck.. Bright Star.."

"More like a Bad Star.. He's a badass!" Kaylum says.. Smiling with a sniffle.

I press the button on my boot revealing the Dagger.. I hold it out to Delilah..

"Keep this safe for me.. I will come back for it.."

She holds it to her chest and moves back.. "I will.. Thank you.."

I stand up and nod to the three of them and they stand next to Delilah as i walk to my ship.. I open the ramp to get on when something smashes me to the side and i hear a faint shout from Delilah.. It was an explosion.. I get up when i am thrown into the side of the ship and i feel a stabbing pain in my shoulder.. With a roar, I spin around and come face to face with another yautja.. In black armour with silver accents.. He has hold of my sword and both of my wrist blades extend..

"H'ka-se Ell-osde thei-de pauk-de thwei-za T'jau'ke!"

"**Now you die fucking halfblood traitor!"**

I lock his strike with my wrist blade and his left wrist blade comes swiftly at my head.. I shove forward and head butt him causing him to move back but immediately rushes in.

"Ki'cte ell se mo mei-shan!" I say..

**"Enough I am not the enemy!"**

"S'yuit-de! U'darahje! Pauk Ell-osde m-di h'chak, Pe M-di Pa'ya-te Thei-de.."

**"Pathetic Abomination! Fuck you no mercy, death before dishonour!"**

"Very well, you may have it.."

He slams his arm down and with a quick motion my wrist blade finds the side of his torso.. He drops my sword and elbows my arm back ripping my blades out but i grab his arm and twist it backwards, with a deep crack he roars out as i roll and pick up my sword i fire my net gun at him sending him careering across the floor..

"Z! Look out!" i hear Ellida shout out as something powerful smashes into my back.. A power fist sends me flying into the wing of my ship.. I hit it with a winded bark and a deep thud. Before I hit the ground a whip wraps around my torso..

"Mom No!" i hear.. Before i hear the clatter of an assault rifle.. I hear the bullets twing from a second yautja's armour and with a growl their attention is briefly turned to behind them.. I roll over and fire a blast with my caster.. Hitting the yautja knocking them forward with a monstrous roar.. I get up and with my sword fly through the air and stab them in the back.. To realise this yautja is female.. She lifts up from the floor with me on top of her and throws me off before aiming something at Delilah when Kaylum and Ellida stand in front of her..

"No! She's our mother Yautja! Don't!"

Her hesitation gave me an opening to latch on my gauntlet cuffs.. She roars as i cuff her arms behind her back and headbutts me flinging her head back.. She kicks me away and still runs at Delilah.. I fire my wrist blades at her legs and she roars collapsing forward.. Delilah and the family run into the house. As i get up and net her up also..

"I'm so tired of fighting you fuckers! Haven't you seen enough death?! Red dawn?! You was told not to look for me! I have orders to kill you both! You have no idea the world of shit you currently inhabit.."

A shot hits me from behind.. A wrist blade is shot into my side and i roar out in pain… I rip them out and i see a second set fly towards me and i swipe the projectiles away with a clattering twang.. I take my sword and walk towards the smaller yautja..

"You killed our clan mates.. You are dishonoured.. You are fair game.. Ze'reikich'ja.. Die now.. Ic'jit.."

"I did no such thing.. Your clan was infiltrated! I have proof! Listen to reason sain'ja.. I am not asking for mercy.. But continue with this action and I will defend myself.. Let me show you what happened.. It is right here on my sat-com.."

"M-di Ko-ako! Thei-de Gehn!"

**"No Ko-ako! Kill him!"**

He lashes out.. And with a swift motion.. I slash him right through his torso.. He coughs and barks.. Blood seeps from the sides of his mask.. As he looks down there is a clean slice.. Right through his armour. He falls to his knees.. Then backwards causing the wound to open up and green fluorescent blood seeps out..

"I didn't want to kill him but i had no choice! You both were warned! What were you thinking! Two new bloods going after an elite! Stupidity! Reckless!

"Ell-osde thei-dte Za Mei'hswei, t'jauke pauk-de!"

**"You killed my brother, traitorous fucker!" **

I approach the binded yautja.. She kicks out roaring and snarling unable to break free.. With a growl I rip her mask off after destroying the net.. I take off my mask and as she tries to resist i ram my mask on her face and press on my sat-com the exact moment the black sun clan attacked the red dawn in my presence.. She calms down slightly.. But lets out an even louder roar at their costly mistake for revenge.. She lets out a warbled roar.. "Za Mei'hswei! What have we done?! Kill me Ze'reikich'ja! I have dishonoured the Red Dawn Clan.. I do not wish to suffer exile.. End me.."

"No Z you aren't a killer!" Kaylum shouts..

Delilah walks out aiming her assault rifle with Ellida with the pistol..

"Z.. What the fuck is going on?! Who are these yautja! The ones you warned me about?!"

Delilah asks staying put next to Kaylum..

"Kill me Ze'reikich'ja.. Release me.. Please.."

I take my mask from her face and my wrist gauntlets unbind the yautja.. She slowly rises to her knees as i slowly feel the pain of my wounds..

"Don't kill her Z.. You did enough of that in the war.. It was a misunderstanding.."

"Little child.. You know little of our race.. He must kill me.. Death Before Dishonor.. It is the yautja way.. Do not interfere.."

"Ze'reikich'ja?"

Ellida says.. Looking at me.. As i stare at this new blood..

"I will not kill you.. I am tired of it.. You have already lost your brother.. That seems fitting punishment.. Go home.. I'll do the same.. That will be the end of it.."

In a flash she grabs Kaylum by his throat and holds him up..

"Let go of him or I'll blow your fucking head off bitch!" Delilah shouts aiming her assault rifle.. She backs off from us..

"Ze'reikich'ja kill me.. Or this little one has his neck snapped..

"Z just do as she asks! Rule number one motherfucker! Don't jeopardise my children! Or I'll kill both of you!"

"Mom no!"

"Shut up Elli!"

"Times running out Ze'reikich'ja.."

I walk towards the Female.. As she tightens her talons around Kaylum..

"You left me with no choice wei'gheh.. I apologise.."

I aim my mini caster at her head.. And fire.. Blowing the top half of her head off.. Earning a scream from Kaylum as he is showered with green fluorescent blood.. I grab him in an embrace when she falls back as he cries in fear..

"What the fuck is going on Z?! Are they the ones who were coming after you?! Will there be more?!"

"No.. There was only.. Two.. Kaylum.. Are you alright?" I feel his shaking as he stays latched on..

I stand up and crouch down allowing him to go into the house to clean up.. I then hit the floor as i feel pain.

"Z you are hurt.. Do you need a hand?!" Ellida asks walking up to me lowering the pistol..

"No i'll manage.."

Delilah walks up to me and punches my arm.. "Fucking headasshole! Don't do that again or I'll shoot everything that moves you got that?! Once you are patched up I'll help you clean up this mess.. Then get gone.." She looks at the ship and her face drops.. "Where's their ship?!"

"Probably in orbit.. They must have landed via drop ships.."

I tap on the females sat-com we hear a distant boooom! To the west.. Then i stand up.. "I must dispose of the bodies and let someone know that i have taken care of the two clan members.. I am so sorry.. I put you all in danger.."

"No hun.. You warned this might've happened, I'm just glad the house wasn't damaged.. Or Kaylum wasn't hurt.." I take off my body armour and then take out my medicomp and address my wounds but i can't reach the back wound.. I take out a large curved capsule..

Ellida approaches.. "Now you need a hand mister?"

"Sei-i.. Twist this capsule.. And pull it apart.. Be careful because you will see four sharp blue shards on either side.. Stab them both into my back.. And cover your ears.. I'll be extremely loud.."

"You want me to stab you.. With this.. In your back?"

"Yes it will heal my wounds.. Do it.."

She takes the capsule, i hear the clicking and hiss as she twists and pulls it apart..

"Whoa.. This looks cool but painful.."

"Ready besty?!"

"Sei-i go ahead.."

"Ok…" I hear her take a breath as she lifts her arms then i feel both sets of shards pierce my hide and i let out a deep bassy roar as Ellida presses both buttons releasing the healing shards contents and my wounds begin to rapidly heal forcefully closing.. She takes them out and moves back as I slowly stand.. I put my armour back on then she hands back the two capsule shells..

"That wasn't so bad.. You roared louder actually getting hurt.. You was so badass! Are these yautja younger than you?"

"Yes and foolish too.. They should not have come here.. Now they paid the ultimate price.."

I take both bodies and drag them away. I tap on the males sat com to bring the ship down it lands near my ship. I put both bodies on the vessel taking the males sat com i walk off their small ship and instruct it to take off..

"Keep an eye out above.."

As the ship enters a sufficient altitude i tap on the sat-com and self destruct the ship.. There is a blue explosion in the sky with a faint kablaw! As the explosion consumes the whole ship not leaving a trace.. With only the sat-com in my possession. Delilah puts back her weapons and stays in the house.. I enter my ship and set a course for Maia.. I go to press initiate when my hand steadies over the rune..

"Pauk.." I stay sat in the cockpit when i hear Delilah shout.

"Kaylum get back here you little shit!"

I hear the padding of his footsteps as he runs to my direction..

"Zinja!" He shouts with emotional breaths.

I spin in the chair to see him crash into me..

"Thank you for saving me again.. She was really scary.. But i knew you wouldn't let her hurt me.. Are you going now?"

"Yes.. It is time.."

"Can you do something be-"

"Kaylum Berkley! Get out right this second!"

"Moom! I was going to ask him if we could see space before he goes.. One last good memory.. I don't want that fight being my only memory of him leaving.."

I see Ellida walk up behind her mother.

"He has a point mom.. And you always said you would show us but your ship is still way off target.."

"It is cheeky! He wants to go home!"

"Please mom.."

"Delilah.. I still need more Herox for my ship.. I still plan on going to the planetoid for more.. I do not mind having one last memory of us together.. I concur with Ellida and Kaylum for once.. But take heed siblings.. We will not be leaving the ship.."

I can see Delilah conflicting thoughts.. When she slowly smiles..

"You are the only one to ever sway my mind.. Alright.. Let's go.. One last time together.."

"Yeeaaah!" Kaylum shouts hugging his mother.. Ellida walks up to my console and watches as the view screen slats open up collapsing.. But Delilah panics..

"Shit give me a sec.. Need to do one thing.."

She runs off the ship and moments later comes back.

"Locked up the house.. Alright all set.."

I nod then the ramp closes.

We begin to ascend when the engines gently whir..

"Mooom we are going to space with a Yautja! So cool! Elli add this to your story!"

I hear her laughing as we take to the sky.. The ship is cloaked. And stealth drives engage.. Several runes flash up in yellow on the HUD on the screen.

"The flight is so smooth.. Are we moving?!" Kaylum asks..

"Kaylum… He isn't pretending you s'wit.."

We enter the outer atmosphere and the engines begin to sound more Pronounced.. I use the data from my sat-com to highlight the planetoid and we hear a low woooming as we enter super cruise.. Specks of white fly past and the siblings both gasp in amazement..

"This.. Is.. Amazing.." Ellida says. She leans on my arm rest and Delilah walks to my left as Kaylum walks up to the large cockpit canopy. "Ohmydays!"

We see several convoys of ships with several police vessels flanking on either side.. "They won't detect us.. Right?!" Ellida asks..

"No.. My cloak is advanced enough to stay hidden from most human sensors.."

We close in on the planetoid, we notice it has a ring of dust and space rock around it.. As the sun hits it there is an impressive light refraction causing a slight rainbow effect through the ring.. A rune blinks up then the ship enters the planetoids orbital trajectory. A pulse scan reveals a large amount of herox on the surface and i decrease altitude.. Once i hit 100ms. There is a thunking as the fuel scoop activates. Two bars show rapidly filling. Then a rune flashes up as the scoop retracts. "So a planetoid is just a big asteroid? I was expecting it to be like Aurora but smaller.." Kaylum says with a puzzled look. The planetoid is rather grey but with spots of yellow and with several craters.. and no life.. No atmosphere..

"It is basically a massive asteroid.. Which Orbits the sun.. Kall." Delilah says holding his shoulder. We fly back to Aurora and i set a course for Delilahs home.

"How do you know where to land Z?" Kaylum asks frowning.

"I made not of my current coordinates.. Don't worry.."

Ellida smiles.

"That was sooo COOL! WE WENT TO SPAAACE!"

As we land i feel heavy emotion coming from the three of them..

"Well.. It's goodbye for real this time, Ze'reikich'ja.. Thank you for doing that.."

The two siblings hug my arms then slowly leave the ship.. Delilah holds my shoulder and smiles.. Before taking her leave.. I give her the blueprint for better fuel consumption, she thanks me then I open the ramp for them, as they leave i close it up.. I slowly ascend turning my cockpit towards them.. I see them wave and i give Delilah a salute she once did to me.. Before taking off into the expanse of space..

**Delilah… **

They started again.. And it set me off as he takes to the skies.. "Stop crying! I told you no-t.. To get.. Attached.."

Little shits..

I can't talk.. I don't even want to enter the utility building.. We enter the house.. And already it feels weird.. Like we have lost.. Something valuable.. Similar to losing a pet.. The terrible two sit sobbing on the settee..

"Memories little sprogs.. He was just the best.. Wasn't he?!"

"Could he have been our father mom?" Kaylum asks shakingly..

"I don't think so hun.. He was an alien.. Yeah he was human.. But that's the operative word.. Was.. We'd have to move away.. And i can't do that to you both.. Or my parents.."

"They could have come too.."

"Kaylum bro it isn't that simple.. What if he doesn't breathe oxygen fully on his planet? What if their food is poisonous to us.."

"That makes no sense.. You said he was human.. So he clearly survived.. Plus he lived for ages.."

"Mom he has a point.."

I frown and lean on the island..

"My parents would go nuts if they found out I was dating an alien.. But admittedly.. Z was a beaut.. After you get used to the mandibles.."

"That was the best part about him!"

"No it was his subtle sense of humour.. The way he never lied.. The way he treated us like a family.. This house a home.. He was such a mystery.. And yet it felt like we have known him longer…" Ellida says.. I nod i can't not agree.. I feel a tear hit the corners of my eyes as I remember shooting him the first day we.. Met.. I open my weapon wall to put the dagger in when my eyes widen..

"Err.. He forgot his disc weapon.. Shit.. We need to hide it.."

"We can't hide it in the house.. What about we bury it in a box? Behind the wall?" Kaylum suggests..

"Good thinking batman.. That'll have to do.. Unless he left it deliberately.. Maybe?"

"Maybe.. He did give you his skinning dagger.. Maybe he knows he left it.. He doesn't seem like the careless type.." Ellida says walking up to the wall.

"Or maybe he left it as another gift.."

"No it is far too dangerous as a gift.."

I go upstairs.. And enter his room.. To find the portrait gone.. But he left three of his tendril rings.. One for each of us.. And it sets me off again..

"Stop it Z you.. Head.. Asshole.."

I take them and head down stairs.. I hold out the rings..

"He left these for us.. In his room.. Let's.. Bury this weapon.."

Ellida finds a box big enough for the smart disc then carefully puts it in. Then we dig a 3ft deep hole then drop it gently in before patching it back up making sure the green grass looks untouched.. We all make a mental note of where it is.. Then I put dinner on.. Trying my best to remain happy..

The siblings mess around.. Trying to raise their spirits.. But it is unmistakably hard.. Don't get attached.. He won't be here forever.. It was selfish of us to want him to stay.. But was it? Was he also happy being here? I mean if he wasn't he wouldn't keep returning.. But now it seems that time has now come.. And we now have to return to that normal life.. But how can we go back to the way things were? I suppose we are the Berkleys.. Moving on is what we are good at… Tomorrow the USM will arrive and we don't have to worry about Z getting spotted or captured.. Which is a plus.. They can check this house all they want.. They'll find diddly squat..

I look at the two siblings and immediately smile they are sat watching their favourite show while laughing about Z..

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs you little scuds!"

"We aren't saying bad things mom.. Just funny things that happened.. Like when he dunked you in the man cannon at the pool head first! That was ace!"

I squeeze my eyes and smile.. "Yeah it was pretty funny i suppose.. Right come on.. Who wants some noodles and meatballs!"

The evening goes on and we sit down to our meal and talk about the past few weeks.. Then we settle down for a movie night.. Before we all head to bed.. But we all admittedly glance at the end room.. Yeah.. We are gonna miss him for a while.. Damned yautja..

* * *

**Author note: And so chapter thirteen comes to an end.. Will we see Z again? I won't spoil it.. But this act isn't finished yet.. And even though Z has left Aurora this act will still focus more in him.. Next chapter the USM are introduced! What will happen! Find out next time! I'm not sure when chapter 14 will arrive.. Life is getting in the way at the moment. But I'll keep it rolling regardless.. **

**On a side note my new ALIEN story landed today! Though it will be a short story. Its a change from my yautja stories! Take a look if you will! I'll see you next week! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Despite your best intentions... **

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I jump from the Ardonis system and sit back in my pilot chair.. I huff trying to find rhyme or reason as to why i feel a slight form of regret leaving the Berkleys.. They nurtured me.. Took care of me and showed me kindness i won't soon forget.. The USM is a dominating force.. I remember clearly what my son had told me.. No.. I must get back to Maia.. Delilah did not go through all the trouble for me to back out now..

"Two weeks ago tomorrow that building contained an Alien we knew nothing about.. That we were scared of.. That mom wanted up and gone once you had healed up.. And now we've gotten to know a lot about him.. He's become a friend, someone we trust with our lives. And has so much history.. And yet still there is much mystery to him.. He opened our eyes to the possibilities of what could be outside of this planet.. I'd say that's worth protecting as much as family.. You are like an old relic. Z.. And I mean that in a figurative sense. So much hides behind those eyes of yours.. And to be honest.. I'd rather.. We'd rather.."

Something Ellida said causes me to frown.. What does she mean.. What is she alluding to? My thought is stopped.. My fsd finishes its jump cycle and I wait for my fsd drive to cool.. I jump once more once the rune allows me to initiate the countdown.. I enter the ready room and stare at the family photo on Asteria..

"What would you tell me Ghardeh? What would you think of the Berkleys.."

**Ellida… **

I can't sleep.. All i do is toss and turn.. And i feel my eyes damp.. Z keeps popping into my head and just loops..

I look to the sky when i frown.. I don't remember him taking that armour system.. Did he.. My eyes widen and I slip on my gown and slippers then quietly head downstairs.. I exit the back door and quickly enter the utility building.. My mind flashes of him stood near the ship on the second day when mom was going to drench us.. I remember seeing him put his finger to his biomask as if to sign 'Sshhhh' and we both nodded.. I walk onto the ship when I smile.. He brought it back.. But why? Is he deliberately trying to find an excuse to come back? I shake my head and enter it regardless.. It is then i realise what he's done.. He has installed it into the ship.. Jebas he is so cool.. My body is scanned and I'm once again encased in the armour.. The blue HUD swipes inwards in segments then i feel the weapons fold up. I decide to go for a lone session.. I want to be a yautja.. But I chicken out.. If mom realises what I'm doing she might go nuclear.. I instead just practice silently moving around and jumping.. I move towards Tewende Forest and jump from tree to tree..

The experience is exhilarating.. And feels so good.. I sprint along and jump swinging from the trees with my arms and wrap around another tree going back home.. I land on the roof.. And just sit down.. Then i lay looking at the stars.. Z is out there.. Somewhere.. Going home.. I close my eyes remembering his warm embrace and land with a thud. I take off the armour and close up the ship. Then quietly go back to bed. Tomorrow the USM will come and i'll be forever watchful.. I even remember what Z taught me with those basic moves.. I'll so keep on top of it.. I then remember those yautja.. But I then get a strange.. Flush watching Z whip their asses up and down the garden..

I just close my eyes and then sleep..

**Kaylum…**

Morning comes about and i feel sad again.. I was always excited to see that huge alien downstairs.. If he was my father.. I wouldn't complain.. And i wish he was.. Mom liked him.. Or else she wouldn't have let him stay.. I swear she was beginning to like him more and more with each day.. I know Elli and I did.. I'd be the first kid ever to have an alien pa! I sit with Ellida and she just fiddles with her hair.. When I notice she braided in Z's ring he gave each of us.. I added mine to my bracelet.. But now it won't fit very well.. Mom comes downstairs and makes a big breakfast.. I go and get washed up and put my uniform on and take my packed lunch after i finish breakfast then head to school.. But before I do I look at mom.. We all still feel off with Z gone.. He made life fun.. For a scary huge massive alien.. "Mom, kick the USM's butt if they try and take anything?"

"You bet sprog.. I'll see you later.."

I then run for the waiting transport taking me to school..

**Delilah… **

I look at Ellida and smile.. I take her braided hair that's got Ze'reikich'ja's ring and notice she has braided the other side.. Just two braids on either side towards the front. It looks nice.

"Do you like it mom? I remember you braiding my hair years ago.. I decided to carry this ring with me.. A way to remember Z.."

She looks away slightly then into my eyes..

"Mom.. Were you beginning to.. Um.. Get into.. Ze'rei? Truthfully? I won't tell anyone.. I swear.."

I raise my brow to her question.. But the things I was feeling towards him.. They can't lie can they?

"It is complicated hun.. Yes.. I was.. But at the same time.. It was not going anywhere.. He didn't want to hurt me by leaving.."

"You say that like he was giving you signals.."

"No gods no.. It was me.. It always was.. He was a fine specimen.. For an ex-human.. Even then he was a looker.."

"What happened in that Yautja's life that he lives for hundreds of years and became that Powerhouse?"

"It's not my story to tell Elli.. But he was such a person of stature he was given the honour, of becoming one of them.. And that speaks volumes to me what kind of person he was.. And still is.. Even those smaller yautja had a form of fear.. About them when he engaged them.. He is an elite.. And it shows.. The scariest i saw him was when he saved me that one time at work.. He literally tore a man in half.. To protect me.."

Ellidas brows raise..

"Don't mess with the Berkleys.. Then there was all the times you agitated him.. He would show his superiority but at the same time.. Tempered his actions. Like it was clear warnings… Mom.. He left the armour system in the ship.. It is installed.."

I look at Ellida with a slight questioned expression..

"Yeah I know you told us to stay out.. But I couldn't sleep so I put it on and moved around.. It is hard to believe that it originally belonged to another human.. Before Z used it.. It got me thinking.. Did Z ever tell you about his family?"

"Not much, but enough to know they are as wonderful as he.. His.. Sister.. Has.. Two.. Yautja.. Mates.. And she's.. Human.."

"Mom!"

"You asked! Don't give me that!"

"But how do they..? Do they?!"

"Ellida Berkley! I don't know because it isn't my business, criminy!"

We decide to go on a food shop.

When we sing our hearts out to some driving tunes..

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

"Ghardeh, what's the difference between a piano, glue and a tuna?"

She looks at me with a tilt of her head.

"Is this one of your jokes? I don't know Kch-tanu enlighten me.. What is the difference between a piano, glue and a tuna?"

I smile at her… "You can tuna piano but you can't piano a tuna."

Her eyes jet left then back to me.

"And.. What about the glue?"

I shake my head at her with a smile..

"I knew you'd get stuck on that."

She lets out a huff and shoves me..

"Krit.."

I smile at her when she slowly gets it and breathes a laugh walking away..

"Got you.. You laughed.."

"Only because you keep trying.. Yautja don't understand the concept of 'jokes'.. But unlike most.. I have a mate who keeps trying to wriggle his humanity into my brain.. Only.. It is working.. I'll commit that to memory.."

"You do that.. I'll commit your nakedness to memory.."

"You do that.. Before I lose my temper and mash you.."

"Pfff.. I can take it.." I say under my breath..

"What did you just say?!"

"You have a fine a-.. Haaaw!"

I open my eyes to see I am flying in dead space.. I fell asleep and hung over the console.. Another dream of when i was human.. With Ghardeh.. I patch in to Qah'dah.. And as always, she answers but this time her mask is off giving me full view of her green markings and red eyes.. "Greetings Ze'reikich'ja, are you well? I have no news for you."

"I have news for you Qah'dah.. I am on the move.. On my way back.. But there is something you need to do for me, let the council know i dealt with the two hunters.. I.. Killed them Qah'dah.. Two pauk-de new bloods, why the council didn't do more to dissuade them is beyond me.. I'm tired of fighting Qah'dah.."

She nods.

"You have always been different, but nonetheless you are yautja.. Pull yourself together.. Ghardeh would not want you always second guessing yourself."

**Ellida… **

We pull into the mall's parking and exit the car, mom puts an arm around me tenderly smiling and i give her a toothy smile back. Then we enter the super store,I grabbed a cart when i stop.. Mom notices..

"Are you alright darling?" She asks walking up to me.. I smile and then it fades..

"Just then.. Everything went back to normal.. I don't want to.. To forget him.." I feel a swell of my throat.. And i swallow.. Mom gently walks to me and moves me forward in her embrace.

"Try not to cry.. He might come back.. Call you a Zabin.."

"I wouldn't mind.."

"Elli.. Let's talk about it in less company.. Alright.."

"Oooo! I go scooting over to the chips section and grab a massive blue and green back and throw it in when mom takes a pink one and brown one.

As we scoot around the aisles i find a pack of kazu joints.. Mom and i burst out laughing.

"Mom should we make another peace offering?!"

"Go on.. Grab a couple.."

After we fill up the cart we make our way to pay. We then begin the journey home.

**Delilah… **

After parking up Ellie and I unpack the goods, then after awhile we finish then we flop down and sigh.. Ellida looks at me and turns on the Tv when the news plays.. A young woman all in black and brown wavy hair is monologuing about the USM and growing concerns with the Zadana project which is the massive eco-home project..

"Officials state that whilst the work has been going well, several groups of vigilantes have been damaging work being done to the homes.. This comes as many hundreds of thousands wait to get into their home. But work is stalled by either eco-terrorists or the planets dangerous wildlife.. It has also been stated that those living in Sussa are beginning to rally at the USM direct Parliament.. And demand to know exactly what is going on to defuse current crime rates and the squalid conditions of what some call.. The slums…"

I turn over.. News has always been depressing.. We don't need it..

We turn it to a new channel and watch our favourite shows.. When i hear a vehicle pull up.. It sounded huge..

I frown when Ellida slowly turns her head to me in a frown..

We then hear three knocks on the front door.. I approach and open it when i see a young man wearing a smoke grey battle dress uniform with several USM. badges on either shoulder and his name plate in the left of his chest. with tactical tinted black shades on, he takes them off and not only do i slightly recoil.. I blink several times and struggle to say a word.. I have seen him before.. He smiles..

"Delilah Berkley i assume? You look like you have just seen a ghost ma'am.."

He says.. Almost in a sinister tone..

I try and collect myself.. "H...Have we met sir? On a ship or a transport route?"

"No… I'm pretty sure i'd remember.. I'll introduce myself.. My name is Shane H. Dixon.. I am the United Systems Military Agent you was notified of arriving over the appearance of a UFO.. Unfortunately my team and i found nothing and will continue our security sweep through the neighbouring sectors.. Your property being in the middle of all three must also be thoroughly checked.. I have this writ.. Allowing me full access to your home.. To which I will conduct rigorous checks.. It is standard procedure.."

I nod slightly..

I look at him in his green-blue eyes.. Has the USM cloned him?! This is Z when he was.. Human.. My memory keeps flicking to the photo on Z's ship.. He tilts his head slowly to the right..

"Ms Berkley.. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shane.. In you come.. Don't mind my daughter.. She's off school for the moment.."

He enters and takes in a breath and nods to himself..

"Quite the quaint little home you have here Delilah.. Hello there little miss!"

Elli stares at him with a shocked look..

"Is something amiss? You both seem.. Edgy.. No not edgy.." He pauses.. "Confused.. Surprised.. But also.. Fear.. There's nothing to fear.. I'll have these checks done before you know it.."

"It's your weapon Shane.. We have a rule with no weapons in the house.." I say alleviating some tension.. This is some freaky shit! What the hell?! Why and HOW did they clone him?! And what the hell will Z do if he finds out?! Does this Shane even have memories of his old life? Or is he a separate entity and knows nothing about it? Hell i remember Z saying he had Ghardehs blood in him at one point? Does this guy?! My mind spins and i begin to feel sick.. He takes out some kind of scanner.. It pings a noise at my weapon wall.. He looks at me with a slight neutral look and walks on over when he notices the bone dagger.. And Ellidas braided hair with the ring..

"That's a nice ornament in your hair there princess.." He holds it up and it pings.. He then moves over to the weapon wall and opens it up..

"Well now, and you said no weapons in the house? Quite contradictory don't you think?"

His eyes settled on the dagger, he brings his scanner closer and as it bleeps.. He turns to me..

"Where did you procure this dagger Ms Berkley?"

"On a space station years ago, i can't rightly remember where. It was when my husband was alive.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.. Look.. This dagger has a signature i must investigate.. I must.. Confiscate it.. Is there anything else i should.. Know about?"

"No.." Ellida says..

"You can't take that dagger, it has sentimental value to us.. Which is why its behind a hidden wall along with moms firearms.."

Shane looks at Ellida..

"It won't be gone long.. I'll be taking it to my mobile unit outside.."

He holds a finger to his wrist..

"This is Shane.. I may have found something.. Continuing search.."

He looks at me.. And my heart skipped a beat.. Not in the same way as Z.. This Shane.. I think he may know something.. He walks out to the back of the house when he exits.. Ellida takes a pistol and I slot it in the back of my trousers.. I walk out with him and he looks behind with a smile.

"That's some view.."

He enters the utility building and i hear him whistle.. We both enter when he scans around the ship but finds nothing.. He looks at me.. His smirk a sinister smile.. "Do you plan on shooting me Delilah.. I wouldn't do that.. You'd lose your home.. Your rights.. And children.. A lot to lose for such a small action.."

"And how exactly do you know I'll shoot you Shane? I haven't reached for my gun yet.."

He in a flash reaches for his own when i flick out my hand and aim at him..

"Still have some of that ex-police reflexes.. Good.." He lowers the weapon as Ellida walks on in.

I quickly holster the weapon and we all take our leave.

**Ze'reikich'ja.. **

My craft performs an aileron roll as I avoid several purple bolts of pulses, i have entered Tar'sul territory and they are none too pleased a yautja has entered the fray.. I slow down and begin to become agitated. The craft flies past and i lock on and fire six plasma missiles. They hit the ship in rapid succession and wipe out its engines. I then carry on my way before jumping, they managed to interdict me while my drives and fuel reserves were being refilled and cooled..

I set my next jump and in a blink jump from the system. As my craft pulls through the maw of the wormhole my craft shoots on out and i hold my breath.. Am i really home? My crafts star map blinks and bleeps confirming next destination is Maia..

I begin to stand from my chair.. From the shadow of G'viktas.. I see home…

The ship making its way over.. I feel relief.. But also.. Pain.. I am the only one returning.. The only one out of ten of us that left.. I huff.. Delilah and the others fade into memory once more.. Strangely, I do already miss their company.. Like I to Ghardeh.. They helped me.. Treated me equal.. I will return to them. I keep my promises. The ship glides into Maias atmosphere and begin to see streaks of swirls of white from the edges of the cockpit window, where the ship heats up.. Then i see the mainland.. Diving down i set the ship to land at home. Flying over Skri'kash'n, then into Wuis't'kei.. It is then hints of what few emotions i have hit me.. I shrink in my chair as I land.. No Bright Star.. Get up.. You promised Ghardeh… Move.. On.. I leave the ship and hit by Maias warmth. The yellow skies.. Bright and clear i see my home.. Where i enter.. I walk through the foodstocks into the main lounge. To see the few holographic photo's of my family and Ghardeh.

I reach for one when i sit down on the recliner. I take off my mask and take off my armour placing it on the stand, walk upstairs i clean myself up then take my leave and put some formal attire on. I wear my crimson red garment with brown leather sandals. I then walk to the throne room.. As i enter.. I see Qah'dah.. And she recoils.

"Ze'reikich'ja? Ze'reikich'ja?! Welcome back leader! I had no idea you landed! When did you arrive?!"

"I arrived fifty cycles ago.. I…"

I step back.. I'm beginning to feel a surge hit me when I feel one of the other Hult'ah take my shoulder.

"No one.. Will know what you are going through leader.. But.. Before you dive too deep.. There is something we must tell you.. Not two days ago.."

"Several days ago, Ra' zele arrived. He was in company.. With two individuals.. Unlikely for him.. A Pyode amedha xi kiande amedha… Hybrid.. With a kiande amedha.. Such a strange and grotesque creation.. The hybrid spoke to us.. Told us he was looking for you.. So we gave him your coordinates for the planet you were stranded on.. We have not been able to establish contact with you.."

"How is that possible.. I saw him… he was killed by a caster.."

Qah'dah approaches me, and holds my jaw..

"You have lost much in your life, but know this.. Some of those you call friends survived.. He did not go into details but.. He told me to tell you.. Something you told him.. Life can only be understood backwards.."

"But… It must be lived forwards.." I finish.. "John.. You krit.. Qah'dah.. You are my most trusted friend here.. I give you acting title of leader.. I must find John.. He has no idea what he is walking into on Aurora.. The USM govern that planet.. I must go back and find him.. Then i will return.. But for now.. Take this.."

I take off my badge from my throne.. And give it to Qah'dah.. She bows her head.. When i lean a finger on her jaw and raise it. I then fist my hand and bring it to my chest.

"Leader.. When i get back. We will discuss our next move.. Gi'zaan.. Take care of your new leader.. Guard her with your life.."

"Sei-i N'yaka-de.."

I nod to the pair and the seven other Hult'ah who keep watch over the throne room. I take my leave with a strange rejuvenated sense.. I have only just arrived and yet i must leave once more, but before i do.. I make a trip to Skri'jash'n..

**Delilah… **

"Mom what is he doing with Z's dagger and why is he the same as Z when he was human?!" Ellida asks me whispering as we lean on the island in the kitchen.. I shake my head in a puzzled manner.. My frown descends when my front door opens.

"Ms Berkley.. Would you like to tell me where you got this weapon?"

"It isn't a weapon, it is an ornamental piece.. I got it years ago on a station.. Some alien store. I can't rightly remember.."

"Delilah.. This.. Ornamental piece as you call it.. Has a metal compound.. Only known to a type of race we are.. Tracking.. You are aware of the tenants of keeping illegal alien artefacts are you not?"

"I am very aware.. But you talk like it will blow up the planet.. It is just something I bought.. Without consequence.. How am I supposed to know where the bloody thing came from!"

I feel my anger spike. And Shane begins to smile.. Ellida, touches my arm as the whole house shakes..

"So.. Because i.. Don't believe you.. The whole area will have a wide field scan.. We use it for detecting specific metals.. A-"

He holds his finger to his ear..

"Yes? Here? Good work.. Both of you.. Come with me please.. This is important.."

I feel Ellidas shaking.. "Have they found the disc?!"

I don't answer.. We head to the back door.. When i see a large ship hovering above.. Its shadow casting a black blanket over half my garden and utility building and shed..

"What's on your ship Delilah?"

"I don't know what you mean.. And you are scaring my daughter.. You know the law.. I reserve the right to protect my family and property.. I want you to get out.. Now.."

Shane's face creases as he smiles..

"You are looking out for your family.. I can respect that.. I'll be taking this.. Dagger away.. It needs a full breakdown to determine where it came from.. But whatever is on that ship.. Belongs to me now also.. If you attempt to remove it.. I'll lock you in my brigg.. Pack it up for now Vortex one.. Return to the crash site.. Out.. Ms Berkley.. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.. I'll be back monday.. Hopefully you will be nice and refreshed.. Ellida.." He says with a nod.. Then walks round to the front to get in his large six wheeled atv then drives up my trail.. The ship moves off..

"Fuck! Shit! Z is gonna kill me!"

"No he won't.. They stole it.. I think he will go after them.. Should we move the disc? And how is he alive? Z is going to flip mom!"

"Good.. I hate the USM.. All they want is more power.. More money.. Some.. Product.. Don't worry darl.. They'll get their product.. An alien nuke.."

**Saturday… **

I wake up and feel like a lead baloon.. The stress with the USM is beginning to sink in.. I have contemplated telling them the truth just to get them to fuck off but i feel that will do more harm than good.. I think that bastard knew I was lying.. Just something in his demeanor.

I get up and see Kaylum sat eating a bowl of cereal with Ellida. I smile..

"Ellida! You are going to be sixteen in twelve days!" She gives me a smile.

"Could you get me a certain someone?!"

I laugh and ruffle her air.

"And how exactly do you think i could get a hold of him?"

She shrugs.. "Shout his name to the skies?! Use your impudent rage?!"

"ahh yes.. Like my rage has ANYTHING on his?"

"I'd say it's close mom!" Kall says with a roll of laughter.

"Z you headasshole! I'm gonna throw this frying pan to your foyce!" Ellida shouts in a funny voice earning a squealed laugh from Kaylum..

I let out a laugh and put a hand to my right hip. "Since when do i sound like that?!"

"Ninety percent of the time you was around him mom! It's a good job he had a sense of humour!"

My smile slowly fades.. "Yeah.. Yeah it was.."

"Yes mom we still miss him.." Ellida says.

My smile fades as i hear my comms unit behind me go off.

I answer to see my bosses bald shining head..

"Sir.. What do i owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry to halt your family time Dee but there is a matter of urgency and I need everyone down here ASAP.. We have a potential volatile situation and i need all hands on deck.. I'll brief you when you get in.. I'm sorry Delilah.."

"No problem.. I'll get sorted.. Give me a moment.. I'll see you soon.."

"Thank you Delilah.. I'll add more time for you.. I'll see you soon.."

He disconnects and I look at the siblings and frown. "Ellida can you look after Kaylum? I need to go into work.. Something has come up.."

"Yeah mom.. See you later.."

I go upstairs and slip on my uniform and go to my garage but feel subtle vibrations.. I leave to see. An SPD vessel. It lands down the trail and I see an officer waving me over.

"The whole city is deadlocked, I've been instructed to fly you in and land via the SPD hq's roof.."

"What's going on officer? Another bombing?"

"Negative.. A flash point.. We'll get briefed on the matter at hand that's all i know.. It's a goddamn mess down there."

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

I approach the temple district of Skri'jash'n, it seems off.. Everyone seems to be in silence, due to the news Zir'tehn had fallen. They give me subtle, i return in kind and make my way up the steps.. The Hult'ah notice me and stand aside allowing me to enter. The huge double doors open and i see Riz'ghah sat on the throne his father once graced. "Ze'reikich'ja? You have returned! I had received word you had some difficulty getting back.. Now that you are back, we can get down to the matters at hand.."

"M-di Riz'ghah.. I shall be leaving shortly once more, I have come to see how you are faring.. I am sorry.. Ab-"

"Don't Bright Star.. I was a coward for not going with you.. But father always said i would run this city.. And i will not pretend to know what you are feeling.. I have heard of everyone you.. Have lost.. Just know.. That we are all grateful for everything you and Ghardeh have done in your time here in Skri'jash'n.. Qah'dah had stopped by and makes sure everything is running smoothly.."

I give him a nod.

"She is under strict orders from Ghardeh, as am i.. But right now i must find someone.."

Riz'ghah bows his head. And i extend the same courtesy. As i take my leave, I turn back to him.

"When I get back, we can discuss getting your.. Confidence up.. And this city at full swing.. I will return.."

He gives me a subtle nod and sits back down. As far as he is concerned i am above him but i don't think the same. He is the new leader of a city, I am the leader of a small village. But he would have me equal. I enter my home after touching down once more, i begin maintaining my armour. Then take my weapons when i look at the weapon wall, several weapons are missing..

I am hit by a powerful memory that almost knocks me over..

_**Booming.. Burner fire.. Explosions from heavy ordinance.. Ships gliding through the air.. The heat.. Yautja prime.. **_

I open my eyes.. "Bright Star.. Don't lose face now Kch-tanu.. The matriarch is dead.. The Badbloods don't have much fight in them now.. Their final stand point is within our grasp.." We leave the underground tunnel from which we risen from to see fire and fighting in all directions.. The final enemies fort in the distance on fire under siege, we move up with the traditional clans of the Yautja. Who have accepted our help.. J.C and Sev flank my left, Ghardeh on my right.. Zir'tehn and his Yautja warriors around him. Behind us we are backed by the full force of the Yautja intent with one goal in mind.. We will kill them.. The motherships cannon fire like an anthems beat in the distance providing intense fire. Our fight is almost over..

The Fort is in ruin..

As I turn into a run the others follow suit.. The Badbloods fire their casters.. Hitting several yautja we return fire. I release my sword as does Ghardeh, others unleash their wrist blades, while firing their weapons.. Victory was near when Ghardeh and i reach a verge.. But as we reach the top, i see a row of caster turret.. "Ghardeh Get Down!"

Too.. Late.. She is shot by a rail turret and it hits her in the chest.. She falls back.. Almost in a silent fall.. We are bombarded with caster fire as i am hit several times.. I aim my twin casters at full power and hit two of the cannons.. Six more continue firing as I crawl towards Ghardeh.. A claw fires down upon the remaining turrets.. But we see a whole mess of Badbloods rush from the ruins of the fort..

"This… is Ghardeh Etur'sek.. Calling to any Red Dawn forces out there still alive.. We need.. We need immediate action on my location.."

I fire at as many Badbloods as i can but the inch closer and closer.. I am hit in the shoulder by burner fire..

"Leader! Matriarch! Move back! We have you!"

"Get Bright Star.. Out of here.. That is an order.. Go.."

"Ghardeh what are you.. No! That's not! We.. We leave together!"

She grabs my front holding her head to mine briefly before throwing me back.. Several Red Dawn grab my arms and drag me back as i fire at more Badbloods causing them to fall forward dead.

"Ghardeh! LET ME GO!" I manage to stand up and resist their movement before several Red Dawn fire on more Badbloods.."

I can only watch as she begins to tap on her sat com.. I am taken to a ship.. Almost in a feral rage.. I punch one of the members knocking him over..

"Bright Star.. We must go.. Now.."

As we take off.. I see the crushing sight.. Of a wrist bomb go off.. Decimating the area near the fort..

I blink.. I find myself sat on the recliner.. I lean back slightly.. Unable to move. I feel moisture near my eyes.. Like i was there all over again.. I would have much rathered die beside her.. How dare she take that from me! With a growly huff i take my items and weapons and take several tanks of Herox for reserves. I then take one of her pistols.. I aim down the holographic sights at a slight angle and take several clips. Just in case.. With everything cleaned and maintained i make my way back to the scorpion.

Another few days in space.. Back to Aurora i go.. Pauk..

**Delilah… **

As we land on the landing pad to the SPD HQ. I follow the stairs down and make my way to the briefing room. The boss wasn't joking when he said all hands on deck.. In amongst the patrol officers there are several divisions of the actual police force, they recognise me and give me a subtle nod. I wouldn't say I was popular, but i was known for several dogfights in and around several space stations. Heroic deeds.. Fuck that i was doing my job.. I never much cared for decorations and medals. We all pay attention to what the boss is telling us, including protocol and sweeps. As well as defending and protecting the innocent. We are notified that anything can happen and keep our heads on a swivel. Next we are set into teams, it was fast and orderly. Then we are fitted into our riot gear.. A first in many years.. My heart a constant thumping but i keep my head free from distractions. I then follow my team as we enter the AUC. Its massive engine fires up, a constant roar as the six wheeled goliath powers on.. I grip my rifles rail and stare at one of the other members when he nods to me. My eyes glide to the double door and ramp as they open and the ramp lowers with a whine. We all exit into the courtyard of the USM embassy, forming a defensive position around the wall. This is one of those times where my training fully takes over.. Threat assessment, knowing when NOT to pull the trigger.. There is constant radio chatter as other teams follow up around the area. If I can make it through this without shooting somebody.. That would be great.. I see the thousands of people before me.. All rightfully angry.. All have been struggling for so long.. They have finally snapped and demand action.. Angry chants and rhythmic calls for change. For action.. Now.. This flash point is clearly going well.. But I'm not holding my breath.. This is like a wild fire waiting to spread.. All it takes is a small spark to ignite the flame..

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

_**17th march 2016…Original human life. **_

_**Shane Hunter Dixon.. **_

After a deep sleep i wake, same shit different day.. I crawl out of bed and sort myself out, get my black jeans on with a red flannel long sleeved shirt on with a black leather jacket. I take my phone and leave out the front door of my parents house to which I have inherited. I feel strange.. Like I'm being watched.. I look behind slowly but see nothing but the street I walk down.. Barring some other pedestrians.. I make it over to the orbital route i use to walk into Town.

I enter town eventually and walk down the market and browse. Then when i find nothing of interest i walk into a store my friend Tobias works at. I enter and he flicks his hair back as if to spike it back up when he frowns at me. The store he works at sells phones and other electrical accessories.. "Now then Shane you Northern monkey how are you? You still got that sewer mouth you fucker?!"

"Now then Tobey you Southern pixie.. Still drinking those strawberry milkshakes you prick?!"

We both laugh quietly when we fist bump casually. He's a tall chubby lad but I've known him years, we are good friends. His grey-green eyes have a friendly glint his hair in a stylised upward swish. Wearing a green t-shirt with the statement. 'You find it offensive? I find it funny that's why I'm happier than you.' And blue jeans with a flared well at the bottom. We discuss the matters of the week when i stop.. I hear.. Something.. A vehicle.. Banging.. Screaming.. Tires screeching.. I go outside to see a police car slide to a stop.. Loud banging causes me and Tobey to cower inside.. More banging.. I hear the officer shout.. I get on my phone to call the police. What the heck is going on?! I hear clattering of now what i believe to be automatic weapons fire.. I peek outside to see the officer holding his chest.. Trying to radio for back up.. I look at Tobey who shakes his head..

"Don't Shane.. It's dangerous.. Please.. Just stay here.."

I hear another rattle of gunfire hit the officers car..

I hold my breath..

I make a split decision.. I run out just as i see five individuals turn to start shooting at civilians.. I slide towards the officer… His radio has been hit and he is beginning to lose consciousness. I crawl into the car almost cutting myself on the broken glass of the car. I press down on the radio dangling on the mirror.. "This is a civilian.. I report an officer down on Dawson street west off whopma boulevard. He is suffering multiple gunshot wounds.. Send help.. Please.."

"Civilian this is control.. We highly advise you get off of the street and stay inside until assistance can arrive... We thank you on behalf of the officer.. Out.."

I crawl out and see the men slowly walking down the street..

I look at the officer who is slouching… I take up his mp5 tactical and flick the fire rate to single shot.. I aim down the acog scope and line up the shot.. I lay under the cars door and open fire at one of the mens leg. Having never fired a weapon before my eyes almost blink with every shot that rings out from the weapon and my arms shudder with the recoil.. But i keep a steady hand and fire at the accomplices. Killing the four others… As several more civilians pluck the courage to pin the wounded terrrorist down while i hear several cars screech to a halt. I move back to slide the weapon to the officer.

"Stay on the ground, hands sir!" I hear a female officer demand.. I don't move.. But keep my hands over my head.

My eyes open.. Such a long time ago..though this time i wake from that nightmare those centuries ago.. Followed by a press coverage with people calling me a hero.. I always said i wasn't a hero.. I just wanted to find a way out of the nightmare we was all in and help the officer.. Who made a full recovery.. Still to this day I remember that day like it was yesterday.. Then being captured by those Badblood Yautja.. The scorpion flies ever on.. The engines giving a low humming moan as it guides me towards the Ardonis system. My eyes are drawn to the message Uzkielle has transcribed on my right gauntlet.. 'The adventure of life is to learn. The purpose of life is to grow. The nature of life is to change. The challenge of life is to overcome. The essence of life is to care. The opportunity of like is to serve. The secret of life is to dare. The beauty of life is to give, You are what you do, not what you say you'll do.'

I have never told anybody this message.. He told me that if I should ever begin to doubt myself.. To just glance at the message.. It holds more meaning than I would know.. Uzkielle.. Out of both of the twins he was always the one who pushed me to better myself. Always showed tough love. In only a way Yautja can. And I respected him so much for it.. And now he's gone.. No one knows where.. I hope he is well.. My frown descends slightly.. I remember when he sent me on a BadBlood hunt.. He was on comms.. And i thought Xenomorphs didn't pull their punches..

_**120 years ago.. When i was still human. **_

I jump out of the Lar'ja N'ritja and immediately pelted by acid rain.. But my armour and shielding hold. I'm still using the Yautja armour system Danny Le'blanc gave to me and has been extremely useful in previous hunts.. I approach the ground and the landing system kicks in amd and i land with a thud. "Uzkielle, boots on the ground.. Activating signature pulse.. Scanning.. That's a neg.. For now.. Moving on.."

I hear him snort and say something under his huffy breath. But i ignore it..

He's had a bad few days with this bad blood, we've been up and down this sector and just when we think we have them.. We find.. No sorry.. I find… It's a nice little trap.. Still, it gets me out to all of these lovely sights.. As much as this is a secret mission.. He didn't originally plan on sending me. But he ultimately decided that it would be a grand challenge for Ze'rei Sain'ja.. To find his fire.. He clearly hasn't had an in-depth argument with me if he hasn't seen my fire yet.. But saying that Uz is like a sledgehammer.. You can't use him on the fine art of subtle, careful acts.. He'll just smash the whole party. Still he's a joy to be around.. When he isn't getting cranky.. And this is one of those times.. The Yautja refuses to let this acorn elude him so sends his much less experienced brother aka yours truly to flush him or her out.. Again in secret.. I think I'm the scalpel of the two.. No that is Osh.. Maybe I'm the bone saw.. Either way this fucker is going down.. Today damn it!

I walk on past a small campsite when Uz in his rumbled tone halts my steps.

"Go back Mei'hswei.. The campsite.."

I move back when I crouch down.. I take a deep inhale as I lower myself.. "Smells like it hasn't been long used.." I hold out my hand to the grey ashes and log ends. With the ring of rock. To feel a simmering heat.. Dull but still there.. My vision modes switch to heat.. Then to a deep purple as I scan the nearest tracks. I stand when an orange set is determined..

"Follow the trail.. Carefully.."

"Uzkielle.. Please don't state the pauk-de obvious what do you think I'm going to do walk the wrong way J'ltai?!"

"Watch your language! Or i will remove those vocal cords.. T'ro.. H'ka-se.."

"Stupid god-damn.. Fucking.. Sonuva.."

"Keh? Are you saying something?"

"M-di.. Just keep me covered sweetroll.."

I hear him almost growl at the word..

"Could you loosen up a tad broski? You're tickling my eardrums.."

"Ki'cte r'ti c'jit.."

I huff and carry on walking around this rocky planet.. When I find a cave.. A very interesting looking cave.. Interesting in that this is where the tracks of a possible BadBlood there nestles within.. My wrist blades exit with a wailed vibration.. And my caster moves to standby mode.. My heart also takes to a beat. But I temper my fear.. I don't need it.. No place for it here.. I make my way inward and constantly scan my surroundings. I must concentrate with the utmost assiduity.. This is no small meat sack I'm hunting.. I'm embraced by the shadows but i don't feel safe. My sixth sense kicks in.. A shudder up my spine. Making my shoulder blades stiffen. I turn around in time to see a blurred silhouette and I cross my arms to block a pair of wrist blades, my arms shoot into my chest and I fly backwards i hit a stalagmite and it crumbles causing the stalactite to fall..

I get up with a sharp exhale quickly and take up my combi-stick. It unfolds and opens up. I back away from the crumbled mess and scan my surroundings.. I feel someone walk over my grave and i quickly sweep my feet to feel the crux of my foot connect with the bad blood's large heel and falls back. I descend my combi-stick and they grab it holding it steady. The bad blood begins to stand up when my casters unfold..

"Say cheese fuckface.."

My caster goes off sending both of us in opposite directions. There is an almighty roar.. I get up to see the bad blood impaled on a protruding stalagmite that had stuck outwards slightly enough for the yautja to be impaled.. He attempts to fire his net gun but i fire at his arm blowing it off. I finish him off with another blast to the chest.. Blowing him away through the stalagmite. I hear his last breath. Before i walk away Uz patches in.. "Take your trophy Mei'hswei.."

"There is nothing on a bad blood i find of worth Uz. I will not take anymore from him." I walk up to the dead yautja then begin the countdown to destroy his remains. Then i leave, entering the ship to head back to Asteria.

I nod to myself and lower my forearm.

How I'd like to see the family again. But i go my own way now..

**Delilah… **

"Firewall three, be advised additional forces are arriving by air, several autonomous units have been deployed.."

"Echo and rebound.. Sunny side in the state of Sussa.. Out.." I say while keeping my weapon level.. This is truly crushing.. People are beginning to get agitated that the USM won't hear them and it's showing.. Several civilians have thrown themselves into our defenses and have been detained.. There is a male rattling on the fencing in distress..

"Where are you taking her? Where are you taking her?!"

"Dee five oh five.. Fire a shot just past the males head in warning.. If he does not comply.. Our team is on standby to nullify him.." I hear in my right ear…

I aim down my scope and fire.. His whole body flinches.. And he moves away..

I lower my weapon..

"Good shot Dee.. You are doing a fine job.. Hold up.. Eyes east.. Vehicle approaching.. Fast.. Echo?"

We look east and sure enough a brown mpc is heading for the embassy..

"Rebound.. What's the play?"

"Hold fire.. Ascertain threat first w-"

"This is firewall two! Gun! Gun! Take out the driver! Echo!"

"Firewall two we rebound.. All callsigns fire on the vehicle."

I aim directly at the driver.. As i shoot he takes a shot to the shoulder but falls into his dashboard and speeds up. An explosion rocks the wall we are stood on as one of the other callsigns fires a rocket and wipes out the vehicle. This angers the mob even more. I look around when on the roof to the northwest i swear i saw movement.. It's too far for my eyes but as i use my scope i see something white coming at us.. Before i get a chance to call it..

An explosion hits just under our wall.. Sending all of us flying backwards.. 20ft down below.. My ears a deafening ringing.. My weapon lost in the rubble..

I feel the rhythm of thudding footstomps as i take my side arm.. One of the heavy armoured robots lifts me up and it's hands unfolds into a grenade launcher and a 24 barrelled minigun. 8 barrels on each cylinder.. I move back as i see a line of the huge tank-like autonomous goliaths.. It is then several more missiles fly towards the defensive line..

"This is control.. We have multiple renegades on the roof of the northwest building.. Requesting air support on that location.. Firewall one is down.. Replaced with goliaths.. How echo?"

"Rebound this is Firebird one.. Engaging.."

We move back to support the rest of the other areas.. As the flash point spreads around the city.. An accomplice walks up to me with a replacement primary.. The same as my previous.. "Don't lose this one Five oh five.."

"I'll try not to.. Where am I headed?"

"Assist with the detainment of all renegade civilians.. Ciro team and Falcon are already out there.." He pulls up a datapad showing me where their current locations are around Sussa. I plug in my gauntlet and my hud shows my current objectives and I follow one of the two arrows with the initials FT or CT.

I am accompanied with two more colleagues and one police officer. Who are told apart by their blue bdu instead of our black and smoke grey. I slowly look around my surroundings but the two others check the roofs.. In the distance, I see two scrotes throw a firebomb at a store and run off. I give chase holstering my rifle and flick out my cuffs. The others keep pace and I tackle one of them to the ground while one of the others slide tackles the accomplice. "I didn't do anything officer! Let me go! pig!"

"I saw you throw that firebomb you little shit! Sit nice and pretty until a unit arrives.." the officer gives me his cuffs.

"Take these.. I'll keep a watch on these two.."

I nod and head on forward..

I approach Ciro's position.. All of a sudden I hear gunfire.. I also hear shouting.. Suzie..

"The fucking radios aren't working! Ciro to Falcon!"

I turn the corner with my remaining two colleagues and see Suzie and her team has hit trouble.. Several renegades have taken one of the offices and raining bullets down on her team.. I aim around the corner leaving as little as possible exposed.. And fire.. One of the renegades falls back with a thumb sized hole in his head.. I aim at the roof as i see someone aim a weapon. I fire but it's too late.. The missile engulfs Ciro team.. In fire.. We feel the heat from where we stay in cover…

I hear the shouts and screams of my teammates and wrap around the corner when the whole building is hit by air support.. I rush over as Suzie screams trying to get her armour off. I throw my helmet off and undo her front plate.. I frantically pat at her arms when the two others call it in trying to squash the flames on the others..

"Suzie! Look at me! You are going to be okay!"

We are peppered by weapons fire.. I shoulder my weapon and shoot to kill.

I hit several renegades in the head and take Suzie webbing and drag her back. When in a beat.. Several units arrive.. The team is sent into the air ambulance and takes off.. I am shot in the back of the shoulder.. I hit the ground and turn around to see several foot mobiles.. I aim and shoot my side arm.. And crawl backwards.. But every one i shoot four more take their place.. My teammates are shot and fall to the floor..

I am grabbed by a powerful grip and thrown into an alley to the left of me.. I don't see anyone.. But I move back regardless.. As i see several foot mobiles run for me they are vaporised in a blue flash.. They hit some kind of wall.. I check my wound to find it hit the armour.. I move on.. But i feel a presence.. Z? I don't know.. But it can't be Z.. "This is Dee five oh five.. My team is down.. I'm.. Heading towards Falcon Team.. Ciro Team was ambushed.."

"Negative Delilah.. You are to return to base plate.. We have goliaths en route to Falcons position.. How echo?"

"Rebound.. Interrogative.. Why am i being sent back sir?"

"Need i answer that question? It is too hot.. Make your way back.."

I huff and jog back.. But i feel that presence.. I look up as i run but see nothing.. I look behind.. Nothing still.. The thought is disturbed by a renegades shout as he comes round the corner with a knife.. I punch his face and smash his hand containing the knife into the wall i pull my sidearm put it to his jaw and fire.. He falls to the floor.. I push his face towards the ground.. I aim around the corner when a hail of bullets hit the corner.. I move back and check my weapon.. 12 rounds left… I hear a familiar noise.. A whir.. Then a loud.. WATHOOM! Followed by the assholes shouting.. Is that Z?!

"Ze'reikich'ja! Is that you?!"

I shout to the top of the roof.. I don't get an answer.. But peek around the corner to see the renegades.. Vapourized.. Who the hell has my back?! I make haste back to base plate.. As I enter I am disarmed.. And my armour is taken away. I see my boss and he has a slight form of regret in his steely facade.

"Delilah your service here has been paramount, but now the USM is taking over this operation. I've been instructed to relieve all members of the SPD."

"What the hell did we just walk into sir?! They were not average joes!"

He nods. I know which is why we are no longer apart of this show.. Go home.. We'll keep you updated on Suzie and her team.. I promise.." He tenderly holds my shoulder and I'm taken to the roof and flown home.. This is one day I'd rather forget.. But try as I might.. It plays back in a loop.. And who had my back earlier? It was definitely a yautja.. That weapon has a distinctive sound.. And the strength I was thrown into the alley.. Was not of a mere man. Looks like i have another guardian angel.. Or do i?

* * *

**Author note: Sorry this chapter is late, but behind the scenes is hectic, for the next chapters i won't have an eta. But rest assured i AM working full tilt on this story. So don't lose faith! **

**Down to the story.. A lot is happening in this chapter. A mixture of paces, i wanted to show a bit more of Z way back when he was human, but not in the same light as the previous stories. And who is the mysterious entity who helps Delilah?! Dun dun duuuun! You will find out later. Plenty of action in this chapter. More to come! What with Shane Hunter Dixon being cloned! He isn't the same as the original by a long shot. And what will happen if Z finds out?! Find out soon! I want to thank you for taking the time to read this story. Its my longest and most ambitious one yet where I truly want to expand my own universe with these new characters. Much love! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: You reap what you sow..**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Flying back to Aurora I immediately start to think about how I will do things differently.. Will i see Delilah and the siblings again? Most probably.. But my main priority is finding my friends.. Sev a xenomorph which is a first for a Yautja, and a xenomorph human hybrid J.C Hayden. A respectable person.. For a hybrid clone.. He has a certain charm but at the same time deadly xeno undertones that borderline on ruthless and sinister. Instinct drives him just like his xeno Sev. I am surprised to learn he is alive, i saw him get shot by a plasma caster. Sev went on a killing spree. I shake my head in confusion.. Much was happening in that war.. I just hope he doesn't run into the USM.. Though i feel that the division for this USM is different to the one I found. But the risk is still there. They are both powerful tools in the eyes of those krits..

Then i strangely wonder.. Is he the only hybrid ever made? Surely not.. My craft jumps into the next system when there is an alert that flashes up..

'BLACK HOLE DETECTED.. CAUTION..' In Yautja runes.. I look and scan for it.. It is just 2000 light seconds away from the White giant in the distance.. But it looks distorted.. Misshapen.. I alter my course slightly as obviously my craft won't allow me to jump anywhere near the phenomenon..The countdown begins then i jump once more. I walk into the foodstocks and take some naxa fruit. I look down the up, I almost see Ghardeh sat opposite me, her purple eyes.. Those unmistakable eyes.. And pure white skin tone.. Her orange strikes and markings.. With purple markings replacing the black.. Her tendrils beginning to also turn purple.. My mandibles grin… Being taught and living under the same roof as a female legendary Yautja, I definitely picked up on most of her habits.. For instance trophies.. I don't carry them on my person.. I would rather have them in a head room or trophy wall… She also showed plenty of restraint in making mincemeat out of me.. I feel if I wasn't human or turned Yautja.. I would be dead long ago.. But then again.. Maiaic Yautja.. Are different.. They are not bound by the same traditions as say the Yautja from their main homeworld.. As the Yautja expand, they make their own laws.. Own tenants while staying true to their code.. When I first set foot on Maia, the Yautja was so interested that another species had found their way into their world. Some got a bit too close or inquisitive.. But at the time I didn't mind. I was an alien in their eyes.. Heh.. Much like we are aliens to humans! But then slowly they had begun to accept me, because Ghardeh and Zir'tehn accepted me, i was friend to one of the most powerful Yautja in Skri'jash'n and mate to one of the most revered Yautja in the whole of Maia. I commanded much respect in their eyes.. But i never gotten used to it.. I wasn't royalty.. I was just a lucky human that found his way into the life of a Yautja and as a result started living like one. Learning.. Adapting..

Of course my life didn't start on Maia.. It actually started on a Yautja ship known as the Lar'ja N'ritja. Or Dark Dance.. Or The Predator as Nina would call it. I had spent two years on that ship.. But alas.. Everything i had learned.. I learned quickly and efficiently.. There was so much to take in you begin to focus on the essentials, the moment to moment details.. Though to be honest.. If it wasn't for the family and Ghardeh.. I'd be dead long ago. But saying that I'm surprised Ghardeh hadn't killed me in her.. Heated moments.. Those times where she was having her.. Tendencies.. I would always lose when i was human.. Despite having her blood coursing through me and learning from her.. There was two factors.. One.. She was still stronger than me by a massive factor and two.. She weighed maybe 4 times my body weight.. So when she landed on me.. There was never an if.. It was almost crushing.. And that isn't including the bruising or talon scratches that followed. But still she knew to lower her levels.. Until later when i was a full blown Yautja.. That just gave her an excuse to reach farther.. But this time I'd be able to fight back.. I bet you are thinking? No.. I mean we may have similar weight ratios.. But females are stronger than the males.. Being larger.. Not by much, maybe a head.. But it's enough. But i never felt weak for challenging her then losing to her, she was a legendary warrior. I would never best her prowess. And that is one thing others told me to remember, the fact i am with her is extremely respectable and seen as honourable.. That she chose a human at the time because of his actions. We argued rarely but that was just me being foolish.. Letting my inner thoughts that should be locked away, out. In Fact the only person to ever make physical contact during an argument.. Was me.. When i lost it during my first few days as a Yautja.. I threw Ghardeh into the mast and stormed off after destroying the front door of our home..

I watch as the wormhole i fly through in a flash drops me just in front of a brown dwarf star. There's a strange calmness in the black of space.. A strange beauty.. It looks nothing like old movies depicted it.. With white 'stars' whizzing passed.. No.. The specks are just particles that reflect off of the shielding.. Or force fields. The stars are just distant suns.. A common misconception with space..

**Delilah…**

I am taken home via air pilot and while aboard i check my back, just bruising and my shoulder was luckily unharmed. But i still feel the force of whatever grabbed my shoulder and threw me like a ragdoll. I suppose I should thank them.. But then again.. Who was it? It sure as shit wasn't Ze'reikich'ja.. He would've said something.. Was it another Yautja hunting him and found me needing help instead? No.. No.. Shit my heads a mess.. But that unmistakable plasma caster sound.. And what about that wall trap? Did they activate it after I hit the floor? I sure hope I don't have another can i keep em moment from Kaylum! I decide not to tell them momsy was saved at work by another Alien.. And on that subject.. What if it is some elaborate test from the USM to spill my guts.. Fuck them! When Z finds out that some rinky dink corporation has one of his items i hope he wipes the floor with them.. I hate the USM can you tell?

The craft descends as we reach my trail then i exit and give the pilot thanks..The terrible two come scurrying out and wave at me..

"Everything alright mom? There's a mahoosive riot in Sussa! Is that where you were? You are back early." Kaylum says then enquires.

"No point lying, i was there and it is a shit storm.. So much so the boss had me brought back early.. Eerr.. Suzie.. She.. She was attacked.. With fire and was taken to hospital.. I'm.. Thinking we should go see her tomorrow? I'm off till Tuesday now.."

"Can we see her now mom?!" Ellida asks putting a hand to her chest with a saddened expression..

"We can't, she will be sedated while they sort out her burns.. It went through her.." I swallow choking back tears… "Her armour.." I finish.

"Was it those eco-terrorists again? Why are they doing this?! Don't they understand that if they carry on with this people will get worse? Monsters! Assholes!"

"I'm going to batter someone!"

She says walking towards the back of the house..

"Elli what're you doing?"

"I want to teach them a lesson. We can use the ar-"

"Ellida Berkley! NO! Z told us specific instruction NOT to get caught wearing it! And you are far too young to be playing heroine madam!"

"Mom this whole sector is falling apart because of bad people! No one will know I'm there because I'll use the cloak!"

"Elli Zinja will get super angry if he finds out you are putting yourself in danger. He will take it away from us.."

"How will he find out when he's gone?!"

"Ellida i understand what you want to do but we have to do it through proper channels.. We can't go around beating people up otherwise we are just classed as vigilantes.. Trust me.. Don't do anything stupid.. Think like Z.. He will always think before doing something regrettable.."

"You mean like when he torn a man in half and another in three to protect you?! Or the other time he scared a load of Kalls bullies? Or.. Or how about not a few days ago when he went on a blood rage and brought back the delinquents all pissing themselves?! Yeah he really did think mom! He cared too much!"

"Enough Elli.. I get what you are saying but what you have in your head right now? Is Reckless and dangerous.. Step back.. Calm down.. And rest assured it will be taken care of by people more qualified to do the job you so nobly want to do.. Please.. We've had enough excitement for one month.."

Her ego shrinks and she looks at the floor..

"Crap.."

"My thoughts exactly.. Let's just try and.. Get back to normal, whatever normal is nowadays.."

"Can we make a strawberry tart with a milkshake?!"

I smile and ruffle Kaylums hair while walking into the house.

"I suppose so.. Not had one for a while!"

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As i fly onwards i let out a slight exhale as the comms behind me go off.. I was in deep thought.. I walk on over to see a familiar face.. I almost fall back.. Ki'xal.. No.. It cannot be..

I open my eyes as the comms unit goes off.. I blink.. Turning around I get up and press the accept rune when i see S'zalor.. An old friend.. He Bows his head.

"Bright Star.. I hope i wasn't disturbing you.. Are you well? You look.. Tired.. Unwell.."

Unwell? I feel fine.. I shake my head slightly, and lean into the consoles sill

"I'm fine S'zalor.. Not like you to give a holler. What do i owe the pleasure?"

"Just checking up on a friend, I had heard that some of your friends have found their way back to you.. I'm currently at a station 2 jumps in the col sec 45724-535 sector.. The station in Hatka vorš.. I wondered if you wanted to meet face to face.. If not then I'll find you another time.."

"I suppose I could find a small slice of time.. I'll make my way over.."

Plotting in the course from the coordinates i received i begin to wonder, am i unwell? But not realising it? Probably not, i would know.. Maybe my mind is tired but I physically feel great. Several jumps on and i find myself looking at a space station.. An Orbis space station. Slowly rotating in a three sixty degrees spin. It consists of the main docking 'bubble and enclosure' and a spire built along the dock's rear axis to accommodate habitation rings, solar arrays, the main reactor, and other modules. The bubble has an orbital ring around it that house hydroponic gardens and other agricultural facilities.. I request permission to dock when a human female patches in with four successive beeps..

"Tarei'hasan.. This is Orbis station Volmars City, docking request granted. Please land on pad two four.." I carefully match the stations rotating spin and enter..

She patches in again.

"Landing pad 500 metres.."

I then lower my craft when docking clamps take my ship and gently place it down. With huge magnetic arms.

"Landing successful initiate engine shut down.. Glad to have you with us Commander.. First time?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is.."

"That's fine! As you exit your ship walk down towards the elevator behind your ship, then you will be scanned.. Once scanned the whole language system will kick in allowing you to understand directions and places etcetera and so forth.. Enjoy your visit. Flight Control signing out.."

Commander? I think.. Unless she meant commander of a ship maybe? Most probably. I walk towards the scanner weaponless when a pinkish red scanner in a blink waves up and down my body.

An AI notifies the correct race. And the elevator opens.

"Biological scan complete.. Panel I.D, Yautja.."

"Well no shit.." I say with a humoured laugh.

The whole interface has switched to my language.. Which I would have preferred english but never mind.. I press for the city strut then watch as the elevator quickly sends me to the city strut at the back of the station. The doors swish open and i turn my hud off.. This is amazing.. The city wraps around like a gigantic ring.. I look up and i can see people walking above me upside down.. I look forward to see several humans point at me with amazed expressions.. Are they still surprised to see Yautja walking around stations and the like? I see equally strange aliens walking around, though.. It was a group of females.. Just as long as I'm not followed.. I make my way to place S'zalor sent me and walk on.. Large cleaner bots drive on by making several quotes about a clean and healthy life.. I see a weapons merchant outside his storefront "Come look try and buy! YOU YAUTJA! You look like you could use a firearm! I present to you the Bfg3000! Hahaha i joke i joke! It is a striker six hand cannon!" I hold up my hand in thanks but walk away.

I find the place S'zalor told me to meet him. Then i see him, sat in the corner of the food parlour. I approach him when i see several yautja stand up in an aggressive manner and I unleash my wrist blades with a dry slighted growl.. S'zalor quickly stands up and walks on over. "You insolent S'yuit-de pauk-de! I told you I was expecting company! He is elite! Sit your backends down or he will do it for you! H'ka-se!"

I see them sit back down and I look at S'zalor.. Retracting my blades while walking with him.. He slaps my hip gently..

" Look at you! Looking so good! Come! Sit and drink! Ignore my guard.. They are slightly overprotective.. Nothing new there.."

I sit with him and he slides over a large glass and pours some Cn'tlip..

"Moving up in the world i see S'zalor, is this where you live now? On an Orbis Station? Whatever happened to Asteria?" he nods and his cold blue eyes lock onto mine.

"A lot has changed Ze'reikich'ja, once Uzkielle left for whatever.. Reason.. Did a number on Nina.. Everything just.. Fell apart.. I keep meaning to go back but, well ever since you and.. And.. G.. You know.. Had gone.. It didn't feel right.. Then you went through the procedure.. Ten or so years.. And everyone just.. Drifted apart.. We were supposed to be family.. But now it seems that life has passed us by.. I brought you here.. To ask a favour.. For Ninas sake.. More than anything else.."

"You want me to find.. Uzkielle? But what if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Bright Star.. Other than his own brother Nina and Danny.. He had a special place for you in his life also.. He made you the prime example of what we must replicate in prowess.. If a human was capable of the things you had done.. Then we had to up our game.. Nina needs closure.. And I fear if she doesn't have it soon.."

"Why can't Danny and Auktano take care of this?"

"They already have but found nothing.. Danny was the one to suggest you to begin with but Nina said no.. That you live your own life now, that you have too much on your mind to begin with.."

I give him a nod.. "I cannot promise I'll find Heaven's Spite.. But if i do.. I'll let Nina know personally, does she still use the same target i.d?"

"Sei-i.. Now.. Let's drink deh?"

We take a drink of the deep red liquid and we talk about the past. More specifically Ki'xals past when he would mess around or the time he crashed a ship into an asteroid.

"Hahahaaah! The last thing he said when he got on the Venoms Accolade was, That'll make a fantastic highlight reel!"

I rumble a laugh bringing the glass up to my mandibles.. Then stop.. One hundred years it has been since i have seen Asteria.. I wonder how much the Nracha Shur'ie settlement has changed since I was there.. I laugh once more before S'zalor picks up on my mood change then gulp down the final drops of liquid.. And stand up. "I best be off, it has been good to catch up S'zalor.. You take care now.."

"Sei-i you two keep both eyes open.. You never know where you might end up.." he gently hold each other's shoulder then i take my leave heading back to my ship. I enter the Tarei'hasan then initiate take off procedure the landing platform moves forward then upwards into the bubble once more.

Then the clamps release my ship.

"Docking clamps released, have a nice trip Yautja.. Follow the greens on the way out.."

I do as the operator says then I leave the opening.

"Safety perimeter reached safe flying.. Come back soon, Flight control signing off.. Have a nice day.."

"You too operator.."

I jump to the next system, head slightly groggy from the drink. It was a nice catch up and I'm slightly bothered that the family over the years has slowly fallen apart.. And now Uz is missing.. I watch the countless specks and distant stars as the ship creates a wormhole then jump out in front of another Red Dwarf. Only a couple more days and I'll be back at Aurora.. Then my mind settles on that family..

**Delilah…**

**Sunday…**

I open my eyes and i don't even want to get out of bed.. I feel like utter crap and my head feels like cotton wool.. I rarely get stressed but lately with the riot.. Suzie and the USM baloney. My disposition is that of a rock.. I rub my face and look outside to see that it's snowing.. For crying out loud.. I get up and once i find something simple to wear i head downstairs to see the siblings eating porridge.

"Mom we left you some in the pan.. We made too much." Kaylum says squirting the honey, it makes a squelching farting sound when Ellida's face twists into a smile.

"Remember when Z squirted ketchup but it exploded over all of us?"

"Hahahahaaa! Mom was like You headasshole huuurrrggh!" Kaylum says with a rather inaccurate noise of what i made.

I smile and grab a coffee then empty the porridge into a bowl.. "Jebas how much did you make?! Expecting to feed Z as well?!"

The terrible two let out a snorted laugh. Both in their gowns and slippers.

Ellida lets out a huffed wince and my eyes slide over her.

"Giiiirrl issues again?" Kaylum says with a cheeky smile.

"How'd you guess you little scud?"

She excuses herself from the table then goes upstairs holding her abdomen.

I sit at the table and take the honey and swirl it around my porridge.

Kaylum washes up his bowl then walks into the downstairs bathroom..

I finish up and go into the utility building for some normality.. But it's of no use..

As soon as i enter i pick up my toolbox and I almost see Ze'reikich'ja working on the monitors and consoles.. I still keep thinking about him.. And i find that strange.. I always refused to get close enough to my human male pals.. To the point I'd be thinking about them.. But an Alien? I clearly have changed.. But maybe Ze'rei is the exception.. He was slowly beginning to settle.. And the way he was with me finally before he had to leave.. If he felt nothing.. Then he would not have acted.. And I always used to say I'd never fall for an alien.. Huh.. I shift my thoughts to my actual ship rather than.. Thinking about a Delilah and Ze'reikich'ja ship.. And work on it some more.. Everything is now fitted come to think of it.. Now it is just the fuel lines.. The Hull plating and thruster flush.. What has taken Z and I weeks, would have taken me months.. But I'm still far off.. Hull plating is going to be the most expensive.. As it needs to be military grade mirrored composite bulkheads, it will put extra weight on the ship but offer protection from atmospheric landings and other disturbances.

I go inside then look online for the best MGCB. Then get a dose of reality to find it costs well over 2 million kredits for my size of ship. Overtime isn't out of the question but.. I worry about the terrible two.. And I definitely won't be accepting overtime while the USM is sniffing around my backyard.. I huff and run a hand over the front of my face then look at the backyard.. Then hear Kaylum come out of the bathroom, he looks at me with his damp hair..

"Mom it felt weird being in there.. You would never guess an alien used to clean up in there.."

"Yeah.. Highlight of the year.. Shall we go to the grandparents today? The three of us?"

"Yeah.. Maybe we can talk to grandpa about Z some more in secret!"

I let out a snorted laugh and get up to contact my parents to let them know I'm coming down. It rings.. And rings.. But no answer..

"Looks like they aren't in sprog.. We'll check again later."

"Can we go and see Suzie yet?" Ellida asks taking a gulp of her juice, then setting the glass down on the island. I look to the right and ceiling slightly..

"You know what.. Let's.. I think she will be out of the burns unit now and placed in a visitor ward.. Either way it gets us out of the house.."

We all get into my yemen and drive on.. Our music is interrupted by a broadcast detailing how the ruckus in Sussa is going..

A female and male both talk..

"So Jaime.. What's the news on Sussa? Things looked hot over the sunny city yesterday.. What have you got for us?"

"Thanks Jen.. Well it's been a bloody day in Sussa indeed.. Several of the members of the SPD and the Police force was injured yesterday in what the people are calling a 'warzone'.. When the peaceful 'flash point' was rocked by eco-terrorists.. None of the party members admit to the attack, but sources say that the USM will draw a full investigation.. Furthermore it seems many civilians were caught in the crossfire yesterday.. And it seems several members found it disgraceful that several groups of yobs heightened tensions by throwing fire bombs at storefronts.. The USM had deployed a strong show of strength yesterday… It has said that it hears the public loud and clear.. That they are working around the clock to ensure that the public and those affected by yesterday's riot will be fairly compensated.. And specialist care is in effect to those that need it..

On another note, it has addressed that the housing project is in fact well underway and should begin moving people into their new homes in less than one month.. In other news the USM has called off the search for the UFO.. If our folks tuning in are aware, several weeks ago a UFO had been sighted crashing into the western section of the Tewende forest.. Several people were killed by wildlife causing the USM to intervene.. Telling the public not to venture where wildlife signage can be seen.. It turns out that it was simply a meteorite.. Though.. Some people still question where it is if landed.. And whether the USM are covering something more mysterious.. In the news of sport the f-"

I turn it over.. Sport is not our cup of tea…

We head to the right along the highway and head to Venchester, west of Sussa, this small city is where Suzie was flown to and serves as a platform for advanced medical procedures. If you are severely wounded that the hospital in Sussa can't handle.. Baring in mind there was a riot so it was closed anyway.. You are sent to Venchester medical centre.. It is pioneering technology.. But expensive.. We have never been inside injured.. But it was the place.. Spore pox was contained.. And eventually eradicated.. The place Garret spent two years.. I swallow a lump.. I feel slightly faint.. The two sprogs don't know.. I take off my seat belt but i then grip the steering wheel. "Mom? Are you okay? You've just gone.. Pale."

"I'm fine Kaylum.. Just.. Suzie. Let's go.."

We all get out of the car then I lock it..

The glass building and massive sign 'Venchester Medical Centre.' in a white and blue text and two giant red crosses on either side greet all who walk up to the main lobby, we see two lanes with Emergency and Non-Emergent, several large white vehicles stay parked in the Emergency section. We enter to hear constant chatter and the drone of hundreds of voices in the area.

Several colour-coded lines trail the floor along with going separate paths. Red for Emergency, Blue for Non-Emergent. Green for visitors. With signage depicting the lines.. I walk up to the reception in white and a blue band around her waist and blue hair tied back. She's a young lass, she smiles after putting down her wireless phone and i smile back.

"Welcome to Venchester's Medical Centre.. How may I be of assistance ma'am?"

"Hello, I'm here to visit Suzie Vita?"

"Ok, let me give the ward a holler.. Jus.. Give me a sec.. Hello? Henry? I have a visitor for Suzie Vita." She puts a hand over the microphone of the phone.

"May i ask you name? Sorry.." she says with a smile.

"No problem, Delilah Berkley.."

"We have a Delilah.. Berkley.. Yeah.. Right ok ill let her know.. Bye.." She puts the phone down. And her smile fades slightly.

"I'm sorry but she is still under at the moment but my colleague said if you still want to see her you can.."

I look at Ellida who nods as does Kaylum.. "So where do we go?"

"I'll take you.. Mary could you just cover me while i send our visitors to ward B? Thanks.. Follow me Delilah.. If you will."

We follow the receptionist and she holds out an arm to a distorted windowed door. The windows follow suit.

"Here we are.. Just call 151 when you are finished.. And I'll collect you.. Okay?"

"Thank you."

She smiles then heads back..

I look at the sprogs then hold my breath then let out a burst. "Let's do this.."

I open the door by touching the panel and it quietly swishes open.

Then as it closes. It is almost silent inside the room, the only noise is the heartbeat monitor and vitals pinging.

Suzie is encased in a silicone based wrap to help with the burns. It looks like a crystallised quilt..

The sprogs approach from the left and i go to the right and crouch down.

"Hey Suzie.. We came to see you.. Are you dreaming about rainbows and pixies? I hope you are.." Kaylum says with a smile..

"Mom we didn't bring flowers." Ellida says.

"We'll get them soon.."

"Suzie.. I hope you can hear us, i want to apologise.. I didn't act quickly enough.. This. Is on me sis.." i put a hand over her cover when Ellida steps forward.

"It wasn't you mom.. If you didn't do what you did. She would be a lot worse off.. You can't keep blaming yourself for things going wrong.. These things happen and when they do.. We have to act.. Either doing something or nothing.. We reap what we sow.." I look up at Ellida and i see her stood with both arms on Suzies cover.

"Mom. Elli is right, you need to stop blaming yourself, you got Sue to safety. You didn't give her those burns.. And I'm sure she doesn't blame you at all.. Just like pa.. You keep blaming yourself with him as well.. Come up for air mom.."

I smile at the two, but it is a fake smile.. I AM the reason Garret had died.. Then it struck me.. I have told an Alien what happened.. The truth.. But not my own children.. A lump hits me and i take my leave from the room, I go and get a cup of water from the dispenser then stand day-dreaming down the corridor..

"Mom.. You've been stood there for ten minutes.." Ellida says holding my back making me flinch.

"Let's go home.. Okay.. Get your brother.."

"He's here.. You don't look so good mom.. What's wrong?" Ellida asks with a frown of concern.

"I.. I will tell you when we are all home."

We say goodbye to Suzie then the receptionist takes us back to the lobby then we make our way back to the car…

Seeing Suzie was bittersweet.. She had some kind of white mask over her face to protect it.

"Dee?" I hear across the car park. I look to see the girls.. Seydee, Devi, Carla, Bonnie and Tiga..

"Hey girlfriends! I've just gone to see Suzie with the sprogs.. She's still well under.. We are just heading back home.."

"Bless! We are just heading in.. Its awful.. Well catch up with you later Dee bye! Bye Elli and Kall!"

They both shout "Bye!"

Then get in the car.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

My eyes shoot open, my body a tensed aching mess.. I fling myself from the birth and lean against the desk.. Two holographic photos show Ghardeh Ki'xal and i along with the wide shot of my extended family. Beside that the old photo of me when i was human with my original family. I had a disturbing dream.. The most vivid dream.. Of me.. Shooting Delilah.. I don't remember the details very much but.. That i do remember.. I shot her with her own weapon.. I move away and let out a trilled clicking.. It was just that.. A dream.. I walk to the foodstocks and take several bags of food, one is preserved multi nutrients.. The other is R'jet quarters.. I take my food into the cockpit and notice I'm flying in dead space. Only I'm flying through a blue nebula but due to my hard light shielding it causes a strange ice-blue glow as the gassy cloud hits the shielding. It is stunning.. Space can be such a beautiful vista.. But kills you almost instantly once you enter its embrace, I look at the comms unit to find the unit is currently unavailable.. I tilt my head slightly at the odd message.. I make a quick ship wide diagnostic check to find the comms relay is damaged.. On the outside of the ship..

"Pauk.. Typical.."

How long has it been like that? Must have been at least since i entered the nebula.. I make the next jump and once I'm clear i begin the repair procedure.. This ship is old so it wouldn't surprise me if things are beginning to fall apart.. Or maybe the crash knocked something out of place? I was never the tech whiz. That title went to my mate.. She'd forever be making sure the ship was in working order.. But then saying that she has had this ship for five hundred and thirty years.. And it's still flying like a fluid well tuned machine.

I get hit by a sudden memory as i find a work around.. A time when we went to a planet so hot it was literally causing us to seek shelter at regular intervals but also hunting sand worms.. The planet was called Az'het'vul..

**Az'het'vul… Sand worm hunt..**

**Four years ago…**

"Ze'reikich'ja, Kch-tanu, we are landing on Az'het'vul.. You still want to hunt a Quatza-rij? You must prove yourself able to hunt a tha'ju da-u'tei.. Or sand worm.. Take heed.. This planet is extremely hot.. Do not overexert yourself.. Or you will get into difficulty.. Find shade wherever and whenever you can take note also that although these creatures are worms.. They possess the means to launch upward with extreme velocity.. Catching air.. Take only your combi stick and wrist blades.. Leave your Awu'asa on the tarei'hsan.. You will only begin to cook.. And i might get hungry.."

"Ghardeh, why don't you let me handle the jokes? You don't suit them darl.."

"Er'vut vei Ze'reikich'ja.. You don't suit a battered head.. But if you insist on being.. Cheeky.. As you would say.. I will take a swing.."

"Go ahead big girl.. Talk tough.. I like the tough ones.."

The ramp lowers and she approaches me with a clenched fist.. "I'll see you down there.. Krit.."

With her full strength she shoves me out of the ramp.. I fall and hit the sand on my back causing an explosion of grains everywhere i then see her flip me off as the ship glides on ahead as she jumps out 40 metres ahead.. Then the ship glides upwards before entering high orbit.

I get up and shake my large body off..

The heat is scorching.. I look around to see nothing but dunes and sand.. Along with the golden sky. Giving the whole planet a glint as if midas himself touched this planet.. But my predatory gawking is leveled to the ground as I feel a constant.. Vibration as if below me.. Then in the distance.. I see a large gigantic worm explode from the sands.. With a wail that sounded more like a deep bassed forty foot fog horn.. It turns and coils opening its maw.. And i see nothing but rows and rows of teeth.. It also has spined plating on its back from 'head to tail'.. These things.. Are massive.. At least 80ft and weighing probably as much as three times of that of Ghardeh's ship.. And that's the small one i see.. In the distant south i see one slithering across the sand four times the size.. Looks like we need better weapons..

"This way Ze'reikich'ja.. Follow me.. And stay quiet.. Do not make a sound.." Ghardeh says almost in a whisper as she approaches me.

I follow her. I do feel off wearing nothing but my brown-grey loins.. Covering my well-endowed front and backend.. But Ghardeh is wearing just her smoke black loins above and below.. Only they are of a resin not cloth..

If we weren't in hunting mode i might start getting frisky but alas.. We move on silent.. Not even a breath can be heard.. Even with our hides exposed i feel the heat flow from my gauntlets.. And my combi stick that's hung over my back diagonally is beginning to get hot and i swear I'm already beginning to perspire.. We move on to see a rocky formation we move into the shade and crouch down.

I take off my gauntlets quietly and flick my wrists. Then re-latch them on..

"I don't suppose you brought factor fifty my love?"

"Ki'cte with the jokes or i will feed your mandibles to the worms.. Or better yet.. Other more precious cargo.. Krit.."

"Carry on like this and I'm going to kick in the front door.."

She literally responds with a dry growl and moves on.

She knows she can't make any sudden loud noises.. And i grin but she almost in a flash punches me.. In the log.. I let out a winded bark.. And hold an arm to the scorching rock..

"That will teach you.. The next one will earn you a knee.."

"You know Ghardeh.. Later you will kiss it better.."

She laughs and moves around the rock like a shadow stuck to it and i follow.. We make another pass around the formation when we see massive spires of red rock.. There are large.. Flat flying creatures that look like manta rays but with frilly edges on their wings and two long antennae.. They are white with strikes of yellow or orange.. Then there are blue ones with strikes of purple.. With yellow antennae.. Slowly dancing in the sky.. Further on we see large two legged rocky skinned creatures that look like a t rex went boom-boom with an elephant.. Their large muscular legs and arms, with 4 short claws on their feet and five on their slender fingers. Their thick armoured frame.. Large angular heads adorned with two facial tusks at least twice the length of Ghardeh.. With their rocky hide.. Two Large blue eyes with no pupils. And stump like tail. That seems to sport a club.. Maybe they have retractable tails? Interesting.. Without my mask i have no idea what they are.. But there is a lot of them.. Must be a herd race.

Moving on we feel the vibrations once more and we stop dead.. "Right.." Ghardeh says moving her head right.. Then sure enough.. A massive Worm. Rises up causing a massive explosion of sand and a deafening wail.. "This one will do.. Come.."

I follow Ghardeh and she gracefully sprints towards the behemoth.. I aim my grapple hook at the tail then fire.. I'm then launched towards the worm and I retract it as i fly towards the giant sausage.. Ghardeh launches in front of me and we crouch as we reach the base of the gentle giant.

"Aim to get under its plating.. There are five separate locations to which its armour can be penetrated.. Look for the seams.. The further up the head you go the more sensitive its receptors are.. But it is the only way to kill it.. What ever you do.. Don't let it dive.."

"I get the idea.. I'll do my best.."

"Good because now you are on the clock.. I'll help you.. Let's get to work.."

She rams her combi-stick into the seam and the worm roars.. It's whole body flicks trying to throw us off.. I ram my blades into its plating.. To see it coil around.. I see nothing but teeth and a black gullet..

"Pauk.."

I slide and dangle from the side of its body.. To see it come back around.. Grains shower me from its underside.. Where it also looks vulnerable.. I climb back up as another jolt causes me to stagger and i ram my combi-stick into another plate for stability. It is then i see several of those rocky dinosaurs.. I'm going to call them dodos.. Come in for an easy meal.. Get out of here, this is my worm!

Ghardeh crashes into the dodos with a powerful jump and she floors one of them by ramming her combi stick into its head the others circle around and i am instead intent on killing this worm.. I sprint towards the head and aim my weapon at one of its four large eyes.. It opens its mandibled maw and thrashes left and right but my stick finds its mark. I fire my grapple and as it rears its large ugly mass i use the momentum to swing to its other eye.. It begins to descend and i wall run up and ram my stick into its second eye. I'm showered by blood and gunk which is warm.. I try and climb to the roof of its head when i slip. I see nothing but the underside of the worm as it begins to smash downward.. I roll and move out of its way.. It dives into the sand. Rumbling under my feet.. I look to see Ghardeh covered in purple almost lilac blood. "I told you not to let it dive! Go! Now!" She shoves me hand in the opposite direction when we feel a massive rumbling.. We run when from behind us we hear and feel a huge roaring wail with the wounded worm. Speeding towards us.. Riptides of sand flowing away as it glides on.. Angered and wounded.. Ghardeh slows down. I dive out of the way with a muffled roar as she uses her grapple hook.. I watch as she does something.. I couldn't tell what.. Then jumps from it. Rolling forward as she lands.. She walks up to me as it circles around.. Booooooom!

I bring my arms up defensively as an explosion rips the worm apart.

"You cheated.."

"And you failed your test.. Last try.."

I will always remember the look on her face when i finally killed my second worm.. Then the way she was glistening from the heat almost like a crystal glaze over her body.. I can't talk because I remember being the same.. Then we went back to the ship and took the large fang i had taken from the worm and crafted it into a bow.. It still has its place at home, on the weapon wall.. I dare not use it lest I accidentally break it.. Because although i could craft another one.. I don't fancy taking on another sand worm.. And i still never got to hunt a Quatza-rij.. Pauk.. I work away when my mandibles widen.. A yawn crept up on me and i decide to just sleep.. I walk into the ready room and collapse on the berth.. My tendrils sprayed all over.

I close my eyes then sleep..

**Ellida..**

We drive home in almost silence, Kaylum kept trying to play "I spy."

But we kept getting the answers..

Mom drives up the trail then into the garage..

We all go into the living room when mom turns to us.. Her whole demeanor has changed.. She seems.. Conflicted.. And I'm beginning to worry about her..

"You both need to sit down.. There is something we need to discuss.. It's pretty serious.."

We do so when mom for the first time since.. Ever.. Takes one of the photos from the pillar and sits with us.. Holding it for us to see..

"For years.. I've.. Kept you safe.. Made sure you are happy.. Made sure that you didn't have a life.. That.. When i was growing up.. Was difficult.. I've made some very bad decisions in my life.. Some.. Bad.. Mistakes.. But you two will always be my pride and joy.."

"Jee mom we love you too!"

"Kaylum.. Please.." Mom says almost in a whisper..

"Your father.. Gary.. Was.. He was amazing.. He used to be a space trucker.. Delivering commodities all over the system.. I was often supporting him keeping him safe.. One day we decided to move on with our relationship.. Then you two was born.. Best days of my life.. Until one day.. Your father.. He.. He got sick.. We sent him off and he was immediately identified as a spor pox carrier.. It was a horrible illness that ate at the brain.. Leaving the afflicted.. Effectively brain dead eventually.. But your father.. He kept breaking containment.. He wanted to be w-.. With his family.." She lets out a sniff.. And wipes her eyes.

"But he wasn't allowed.. We had been inoculated with an antidote that made us immune.. He was on strike three when one fateful day.. He was banging on the door.. I had to protect you both.."

"I remember mom.. You told me to go in my room to play while you sorted pa out.."

She nods.. "Half true sweetheart.. I took.. A pistol from the wall.. I had to take your father out into the forest.. It.. It was then.. I.. Pulled the pistol up.. And helped my husband in the only way that would free him from his pain.."

My heart thumps.. I go to jelly.. And Kaylum just sits there with a wide mouth..

"Mom.. You.. Shot pa?!" I ask trying to stay calm but my voice shakes..

She nods and stands up.

"It was either.. Me.. Or the USM would have taken you both away.. He died.. In those woods.. And though i was with him.. Never had I felt so alone.. This is my burden I carry.. Everyday.. That happened because I chose to act.. What happened to Suzie? Was because I didn't act fast enough.."

"Mom.." I get up and smash into her.. As does Kaylum..

"We don't blame you for pa's death.. We were too young to understand.. Telling us he was taken away was just another way of protecting us.. What.. You thought we start shouting and screaming that we hate you for murdering out pa we barely knew? No! You always brought us up to make up our own minds.. To be self sufficient.. Don't ever think we will hold you to what happened.. Because we won't.."

"Momsy.. Better telling us now than further on in life.. The earlier the better.. I know i kept asking for a pa.. But.. I realise i don't NEED one.. I gots all i need here in this house. And the grandparents.. Not forgetting them.."

"As i said before mom.. You reap what you sow.. That's what you taught us.. Now.. Can we enjoy the rest of the day? Let the past stay there? However.. If Z ever comes back, conquer that fear and tell him how you feel!"

Mom smiles and kisses the top of my head..

"When and if he comes back.. I'll be ramming that disc where the sun don't shine Elli.. Mark my words.."

"Then Zinja will be our new pa?!"

"KAYLUM!" Mom and I both shout at the same time earning a toothy grin from the little scud.. Though admittedly I wouldn't mind that at all..

* * *

**Author note: Chapter fifteen is here! I'm on time this week but only because i managed some solace. Halfway through act two! Then after that halfway through the story after act two! Next chapter is already in the works.. However... After act two is finished I'll be planning act four.. So I'll need some extra time before i get to it. That's when this story will have roughly a month's break.. Keep up the tension! But until then I'll keep it rolling. Also if you enjoy this story so far sound off and review! Tell me what you think! I've got plenty more to come. I did say this will be a long journey! I'll see you on the next chapter! Stay awesome.. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The road less travelled..**

**Delilah…**

I kiss Elli on the top of the head, and she smiles looking up at me while Kaylum sits on the settee smiling widely.

"You two are just trying to get me into trouble with Ze'reikich'ja.. You scuds.." I say letting Ellida go.

"At least you'll be honest with him mom, i think he respects honesty.. And it might be a while until we see him again so you can't pin anything on us yet!" Ellida laughs as we both see Kaylum pull a face.

We try my parents again.. But it rings and rings once more.. They might be at work.. I think to myself. We then try and relax.. And the terrible two go outside to have a snowball fight. I decide to tidy up the house, you'd be surprised how quickly the tidiness devolves into a bombsite having two siblings.. I do the laundry and clean the downstairs floor. It's then i day-dream.. But carry on scrubbing the floor with the floor cleaner. My time in the clouds is disturbed by a thud at the window. Followed by Kaylums laughing.

"Kaylum throw one more snowball at the windows and I'll rub your face in it to clean it!"

"Sorry mom! Ellidas head is smaller than i thought!"

"Little shit.." I whisper to myself.

After an hour of not so therapeutic shouting and screaming they go all quiet.. "Has someone finally found the mute button on smish and smash?"

My smile fades.. Remembering when they went quiet when Z first came back and I squirted him with Kaylums water gun.. Sexy headasshole.. Though at the time i didn't think so at all, how times change..

Instead i take my pistol from the weapon stash and head onto the backyard when i see them creating a snowman quietly talking to each other. I smile once more then help them with it.. Despite it being quite cold, but they are wrapped up nice and warm.

**Unknown.. Xenomorph detected.**

"Are you sure it was his scent? There was a lot of fighting.. You were in the moment.." J.C looks at me rubbing his right wrist.. To my left his xenomorph Sev crouches down as I begin to open the ship's hatch.. It is cloaked and just off the outskirts of a small town.

"Yes, it was Ze'reikich'ja's scent.. He has been in contact with that human.. Did you find out where she lives?"

"Yes, I'll send the coordinates to your sat-com.. Are we still code black? I saw a ship near the outline of the forest.. Do you want to go there? Or is there something else?"

I click in regard making a decision..

"Keep that family safe J.C.. If Ze'reikich'ja marked that female there must be a reason behind it. There is no sign of him or the Tarei'hsan.. So i believe he may have managed to escape.. But if he catches wind you are here he will return.. Then we all go home. The comms relay on his ship is damaged. I haven't been able to reach him.."

Another voice chips in.

"Tet'va keep trying.. He must be contacted.. And while we are at it.. Let's help get rid of these intruders this.. Delilah has stalking her.. Keep it clean.. No fatalities.."

I hear on my sat-com..

"Of course.. J.C before you go take this.. It is a cloaking device.. Don't get spotted.."

"Sexy yautja, staying unseen is my and Sevs speciality.. They won't know we are there.. I'll report of any changes.. See you when this is over.."

"Tet'va enter the cockpit.. I have a different job for you.."

"Sei-i N'yaka-de.."

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

After a slight detour i find a suitable planet to land on to make the necessary repairs as there is some slow down in the repair procedure.. I get on top of the ship once it lands on the temperate planet.. Lush greens and distant waterfalls crashing down from outcrops in the distance in what look like floating islands.. Chirps and strange coo's fill the air. And talking about the air.. It is very crisp.. It has a scent of springtime.. With a sweet smell that follows.. I walk along the Hull of the ship stepping over conduit covers and shield cell banks. Then find the comms relay.. I pull open the cover and find the problem. The secondary transmitter has shorted out.. And the coupler needs reconnecting to a new path once the new transmitter is inserted. It looks old.. So maybe it was on its way out.. I drop from the ship and enter the storage room and find one transmitter.. I compare the two and the old one was pretty much black with age,from wear and tear.. The new one is silver with a bright cyan energy beam of power clearly visible on either side.

I throw the old one over my shoulder and it clatters onto the metal flooring then i make my way back on top of the ship.. I replace the transmitter then find a new path for a stable connection. A blinking light reveals it was successful..

I replace the cover and latch then drop once more from the ship. I then take off and head to the Ardonis system..

I remember when I first met J.C he told me how my son almost went to kill Sev.. And despite his.. Xenomorph structure.. He is a good man. Has a sinister vibe to him.. A hunter vibe.. But at the same time almost topped me with the jokes when i used to be human.. I had only known him for roughly three weeks. But it was always his Xenomorph, Sev he called it, that fascinated me.. I never got close for long enough to truly appreciate what amazing creatures they are.. A first coming from a yautja, but i don't see everything as a challenge, obstacle or thing to be hunted.. Yes Sev was different.. It saw J.C as his.. 'Queen' so would guard him jealously but.. Never felt like he was a threat. And i was even more shocked the traditional clans just didn't wipe the pair from the face of the universe.. But by allowing two yautja hybrid and a xenomorph and Xeno-hybrid into their midst just shows how bad it really was.. They'd rather accept help than fall to bad blood and their Abomination matriarch.. Still.. We all came away from that war with more than a few scars and some go deeper than others..

My train of thought is interrupted by the comms unit beeping.

I bring up a message..

"Hey boss, its Johnny.. So, Qah'dah told me that you are stranded on a planet? I'm on the way to get you out of dodge.. By the way.. I found that good looking yatty.. Err.. Winters.. Girlfriend? Rainfall? Yeah, I don't speak your lingo very well so I'll stick with the human versions of your names.. We are both on theee way. See you soon Bright Star.. Don't go partying without me yeah? Unless you want to get bamboozled.. Adios amigos.. I seriously have no idea where that came from.. J.C out.."

That was from a few days ago.. Before I had even set off.. And Tet'va has returned? She disappeared when I told her the news Ki'xal had died. She said nothing and that was the end of it.. She had gone first light. I look to see another message.. This was sent yesterday..

"Boss.. Look we got to Aurora and you're not here.. To add to things your comms aren't responding.. We will remain here.. I don't think playing cat and mouse will be a good idea.. Or we'll all get stranded.. This place is nice.. The USM run the show though as you know so Sev and I have kept a crust deep profile.. We'll wait for as long as we have to.. Hopefully we will see you soon then we all go home.. P.s there has been a riot.. Tet'va has identified one of your new friends.. A.. Err.. Delilah? We will keep her safe.. Don't reply, these things are automated.. Again.. You know.. I love yatty tech.. So sexy.. Anyhoo.. We wait.. And see you soon Boss… No wait let my try.. Ze'reikich'ja? Yeah.. I think I got it! J.C signing off."

I nod silently.. I should be there soon..

**Delilah…**

**Monday…**

I wake up to a lovely morning, but my head is pounding, I mustn't have slept a wink last night.. My body aches and shakes with tiredness and my eyes feel like sand was thrown into them with lack of sleep.. Drained is an understatement..

I squeeze my eyes with a huff and get up, I guess today is the day all my lies are exposed.. And this time no one is going to save me but myself..

The kids go back to school, namely Ellida who has her natural beauty back. And she is positively gleaming. "Mom I got my face back to normal! Yay!" She smiles and laughs. Kaylum kisses her on the cheek with a long "mmmmmwaah!"

As usual she had everything sorted.. Such an independent young lady.. And I'm serious for once.. I can trust her to look after the house and her little brother when I'm gone.. Always have. I'm back to work tomorrow.. But i still feel the impact of the projectile in the back from yesterday.. Then my memory triggers once again that yautja.. Sod it.. Today I'll be doing some detective work of my own later when Shane decides to finally piss off and leave this house be..

The terrible two both kiss me on each cheek then I wave them off to school..

I walk into the utility building. Then look at the armour platform.. Why did Z leave this here knowing the USM might pick it up.. It makes no sense.. He said he wouldn't put us in danger.. He.. Wait.. What if he was giving me the means to defend my family? The disk.. The armour.. The.. Dagger.. Z.. You son of a gun.. You.. Knew you would be returning.. But surely not for us? Does he have beef with the United Systems Military? But.. Why come back at all.. I daydream.. "Can I lock this thing to my profiling only?" I ask out loud..

I press the panel when several options appear and sure enough under scanner profiling there is an option to lock to my profiling.. But i also save Ellidas.. Kaylum is far too young to even contemplate using it.

The current perimeters are set and I leave knowing Shane won't be able to use the platform..

I go outside and get a shock to see movement.. Just in the forest..

"Did I just see movement over near those trees? Should i go take a look?" I say and ask myself.. I go into the shed and take out the thermal binocs.. I scan around to see absolutely zilch but I don't feel safe..

I walk into the utility building get my hunting pads and protection on then take the sidearm from the wall

"I'm not picking anything up on the therma goggles.." I whisper..

I walk towards the wall and a sense of foreboding hits me.. We know of most of the wildlife in this forest and if it got me spooked.. Maybe i should be careful..

I walk carefully on into the forestry.. Listening for anything remotely out of place.. Every chirp and noise is ignored.

I move to the right looking up at the trees for something to ambush me.

"Ma'am.."

I spin around.. And aim my pistol to see a male wearing a black trench coat with an intricate floral pattern on the shoulders and cuffs.. The length almost touches the top of his boots.

"You scared the hell out of me I'm so sorry!"

He smiles, but something about the smile sent my hairs standing.. Something off..

"You have to be careful around these parts Miss.. All kinds of scary roam amok.. You.. You are Delilah Berkley right? We.. We have a mutual friend.. And.. Enemy.."

My heart spikes. And funnily enough he holds his hand up.

"I'm not USM.. But they are my enemy.. So you can guess who the friend is.."

I lower the weapon..

"Ze'reikich'ja..? But.. What are you.. Doing here? Trying to find him? You are a little late, he left Thursday gone.. Today is Monday.. He's long gone.."

"He'll be back.. Maybe a few days from now.. We are waiting for him.. And I've been instructed to keep you safe.. Any friend of Ze'reikich'ja's is a friend of ours the boss says.. So here I am.."

I holster the pistol and walk a little closer.

Who is 'we'.. More humans? More yautja?"

"Just myself, Sev, Tet'va and our master.. Sev is just out of sight.. I don't want you shooting him.. He's.. Alien.. The USM know about me and him so we are keeping a low profile.. Look I'll tell you more another time but you best be off.. Sorry i spooked you.. I have strict orders. So.. Enjoy the rest of your day and don't think too much on this little convo.. Bye for now Delilah.."

"Wait.. Before we part ways.. The other day.. Someone saved me.."

"That was the gorgeous Tet'va.. Don't worry you will meet us all soon enough.. You really have to go ma'am.."

"Tet'va.."

He walks past me with a nod..

"Yep.. Ki'xal, Z's son's mate.. Later.."

I walk back home.. Something felt very unsettling about that man.. But at the same time.. Friendly.. He told me little but enough to think about.. Somewhere out there, his master has landed and they wait for Z's arrival.. Then I take it he goes for good.. But.. What if I give in? What if I decide to take the siblings and go with him? But what about my parents? And friends? I can't just leave them.. Huh.. Life is just full of decisions..

**Tet'va…**

"I just had a small chat with Delilah, nice character, I can see why she helped Z.."

I tilt my head in an attentive manner with a talon running over my top left tusk.

"Try to limit contact John, the USM may get suspicious.. And if that happens, heads will roll.."

"Relax Rainfall.. To her I was an ordinary person.. Though i think she might've spotted Sev.. Only reason she would come out here.. I'll reposition. Oh by the way, she told me Ze'reikich'ja left four days ago. So I'mma guessing he is on his way back so another four days max."

"Keep me posted, I've been instructed to learn more about the USM.. The ship master has tasked me with infiltrating the USM embassy to find out more.."

"Good luck with that, you are such a machine.. How old are you?"

I huff and tap my sat-com cutting J.C off.. I'll spare him the fact i am 206 years of age. Young in yautja years.

I remain crouched on the building to which i have been perched.. Watching the people walk below or vehicles drive on the circuits of roads.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I am on comms with Wolf, he tells me that a number of Events have occurred over the months that have caused a cascade within the family.

I feel slight regret but he told me not to worry, but it doesn't work..

"This would have happened whether you were with us or not Ze'reikich'ja, this is goodbye.. We may not meet again."

I nod silently what has happened that has caused the once tightly knit family to fall apart?

My craft flies out of the wormhole and i refuel from the White-blue class m star.. Then I carry on my way. The drives cool and allow me to jump again.. Only approximately one day away..

Asteria hits me, the conversation with Wolf caused a slight jog of memory, I will never forget the day we first arrived on Asteria. The blue leaved trees and red grass with the warmth of the planet enveloping you.. The white star and three moons that orbit was magnificent.

On a clear morning you could see the blue Aurora Borealis along the morning skies.. Then the ribbon of rainbow light hitting the horizon.. It would cast a silver glow across the land..

In amongst helping my son flourish and grow, I would often help with expanding the settlement.

The planet wasn't always safe. There were many times we had to defend our home against many clans who saw our ways as an existence needing to be snuffed out. And yet we persevered.

It was not so with Maia, Ghardehs settlement was always protected by those loyal to her family name. And although it was a stark contrast to Asteria's beauty. Maia had a beauty that Asteria couldn't top.. It's people..

**Some time ago…**

I stand on the edge of the cliff to which Ghardeh's house stands upon. My silver and gold accented armour glares in the morning light. I rub the pommel of my sword, in deep thought. So deep in fact i don't notice Osh'ikeille walk up behind me.

"May I join you mei'hswei?"

I turn to face him slightly, he wears a chest piece shoulder guards and two gauntlets, bladed boots along with thigh and hip plating. All a classic yautja design, with a metal mesh. His crisp greens and diamondback colours vivid and vibrant. He isn't wearing his mask which is clipped to his left hip slot. His golden orbs slide from my emerald green eyes to the vista that greets us. Purple sands and turquoise clear waters. He stands beside me and tilts his head slightly with a content huff.

"A'ket'anu es et? I don't get to see much beauty such as this.. At least not as often as I'd like.. The new Awu'asa suits you brother.. It fits well?"

I nod and look down slightly at my right gauntlet. "Fits like a glove Osh.. You and Uzkielle doing well? Still sharing Neens?"

"Uzkielle spends much of his time looking for a new challenge.. He occasionally comes home but he has always been the wanderer of the both of us.. How are you feeling now you are yautja? If you don't mind me asking.."

I shake my head slightly..

"It is strange, i feel like.. Me.. But something else.. Like i am.. More.. I'm capable of doing things I'd only dream.. Ghardeh and I.. We have.. Argue.. Lately much more than ever.. But i feel it is me.. She is easily angered when I bring myself down. She means the world to me Osh'ikeille but sometimes.. It feels like she is.. Getting in the way.. An obstacle.. And I love her greatly.. Sometimes i feel the urge to just.."

I look at my hands and look up towards the ocean and take off my mask.

"Where would we be if we hadn't found that cave those years ago Star Breaker?"

He looks at me for several seconds and his eyes look back towards our home.

"I would be one brother down, we would be one member of our family down.. Danny and Ghardeh would not be the same. Remember what Heavens Spite told you.. You are what you do, not what you'll say you will do.. Or take your own advice Mei'hswei.. Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards."

I huff with an understanding nod, then hold Osh'ikeille's shoulder as I walk past him clutching my sword hilt.

"Enjoy the view, mei'hswei.."

I walk back into my abode when i hear Nina and Ghardeh talking.

Nina smiles and leans on the side of the worktop.

"There's the stunner, did Osh disturb your reflection?" Nina asks as she moves off and strokes her long red waves of hair that lick her lower back, with several rings and strands of braids embedded with several jeweled tubes. She is wearing a white and grey armoured jumpsuit with gauntlets and white armour placed in strategic areas.

Her light emerald green eyes still have a glint of contentedness.

"No not at all Nina, i was just about done. How is Danny? Has Auktano broken any of his bones yet?"

Nina let's out a belly laugh holding her chest.

"Ahahahaaa! You'd think he would be nothing but a flump by now! But surprisingly he has everything still attached, he and Auktano are still at work, otherwise he'd definitely be here feeling up the cloth.. As he'd say.. You don't want to know his opinion on you right now.. Or maybe you already know.." She gives me a smirk.

"I think he has given me plenty of warning.. Chipper one, he always will be.."

I place my sword on the weapon wall and turn around…

I'm looking at the blackness of space. I sit back in the pilot's chair.. I'll see them again soon, but not yet..

**Delilah…**

I take off my hunting gear and close the back door and let out a breath, i look through the window when i catch a black shadow move further east probably towards my targets. That must be the Alien that man told me about, he didn't tell me his name. Maybe there was a reason for that..

I open my weapon wall and load my assault rifle with one magazine full and load up two more, then i load two more magazines for my sidearm. I'm going to be ready this time. If that Clone freak wants to cause trouble then he can start eating bullet casings! I put my rifle under the lip of my yemen on the driver side. And keep my sidearm concealed in a discreet holster placed at my back.

The mags nice and snug either side of the weapon.

I put on my denim jacket to further conceal it then tidy up the house.

I sort out the sprogs laundry when i feel vibrations in the floor.. He is here.. Here we go..

I take a breath begin the laundry cycle and just as he approaches the door I throw it open.

"Well that's hospitality you can't buy!"

"So did you find anything wrong with my fancy knife?"

He takes off his shades and he frowns.

"Let's talk inside shall we?"

I step aside and he walks in clutching his eye wear.

"You take coffee or cyanide?"

"Neither, I'm a tea person Delilah."

"Lucky for you I have tea.."

I switch the brewer on then sit down on the settee.

"Delilah, I'm going to ask you some questions and depending on the answer you give.. Depends how far this goes."

"I already told you about the knife.."

"Delilah, are you aware of cognitive function? Whether someone is lying or telling the truth? I'm very good at knowing when someone is hiding information.. I'm going to ask you.. One last time.. Where. Did. You. Get. The. Knife?"

"Would you like me to tell you in another language Shane?! I'm telling you i bought it a-"

He aims his pistol at me and i throw the mug I had in my hand at him. His reflexes were fast and catches it and sets it down as I aim my own sidearm at his head.

"I'm not stupid Delilah! Just tell me! Have you been in contact with yautja?! The more you lie the worse this will be for you and your little family! Where are they?! Tell me right now!"

He moves around towards the pillar as i aim at him from the corner.

"Vortex one this is Shane, fire on the ship.."

"No!"

I hear and feel a massive explosion rip the utility building and smashes the kitchens windows causing me to duck for cover into the utility room..

"Has the team got eyes on her children? Good.. Standby on my mark.."

"You leave them alone Shane or I will kill the lot of you!"

"You are suspected of carrying ellicit alien cargo Delilah! Don't make this any harder than it has to be! All you have to do is comply! Do you think i want to do this?! Of course i don't, but I have a job to do! Keeping this system and planet safe! You have no idea.. No idea what the yautja are capable of! Look at me!"

I move round the pillar and see him with his weapon around his trigger finger.

"I give you one more chance.. Just come clean.. All that will happen is you get a fair trial.. Maybe a few years in jail.. Then you can carry on playing happy family.. If your kids don't grow to hate you.. I'm not the enemy here.."

I see straight through his 'reasoning'.

I walk up to him.

"Tell your men to back off my kids.. You have no idea the world of hurt you currently inhabit Shane.. He's going to eat you and your team for breakfast.. Mark my words.. Are you sure you know where you come from?"

From nowhere i felt something hit me.. It was Shane.. I fly into the garage hitting my car door..

I scurry around the back when i hear a massive explosion.. It rocks the whole house.. I aim my assault rifle over the cars roof. Exhaling as i feel winded.

Another explosion..

"What in God's asshole is going on Vortex one?! Respond!" Shane shouts..

I press the garage door button and slide underneath to see the Ship above under attack.. It dips away from the house and begins to descend north into the trees.

I move around to the back of the house to see the utility building destroyed and the shed with nothing but black charred remains of grass. "Delilah!"

Something hits my ankles and trips me up. I am flung towards the wall then into one of the trees.. Shane fires his firearm at me but misses sprinting towards my direction. My breathing an erratic mess until i hear "Sshhhh, quiet Delilah wei'gheh.."

I don't see the yautja but rather get a whiff of springtime.. Outdoor scent.

Almost like conifer.

I hear Shane running below..

"J.C.. Strike now.."

The Yautja's voice croaky but light.. Echoey.. Not guttural like Ze'reikich'ja's.. The Yautja grabs my legs and slowly sets me down on the trunk of the tree. Then slight clinking sounds.. My ankles are free.

I hear several thuds…

"You are safe now.. Delilah.."

I am held in an embrace and slowly descend the tree then i see Shane restrained by some cuffs.. Similar to the ones Ze'reikich'ja used on one female yautja before he left.

"I knocked him out.. The ship master took care of the ship.. Sorry we couldn't save yours.."

"Screw my ship! He has a team near my children! Please mimic his voice to call them off!"

"Sei-i i can do this.." The Yautja says still cloaked..

They lift Shane's wrist, take off his ear piece then talks like Shane into the mic..

"This is Shane, call off all call signs.. Return to the ship at the crash site.. Out.."

"Roger Sir.. RTB.. Out.."

"Err. Boss could you meet the USM teams at the crash site? Rainfall just diverted them back.. Maybe land the ship on them? Or.. Kill them in a fancy way? Delilah is safe, shook up a little.. Yeah.. Rodger dodge.."

The man I met earlier looks at me..

"I'm J.C.. Behind you is Sev.. Just near the tree.. Don't shoot him he is slightly harmless.." I look behind to see a strange creature with what looks like a mechanical structure pure black but with several blue markings on its arms and rib cage. It has a huge elongated head with silvery teeth.. Glinting..

"And the yautja that helped you twice now.. Is.."

"Tet'va.. I want to thank you for last time.. I appreciate your help.."

She decloaks and i take a step back..

When i said Ze'reikich'ja was a beaut..

She is absolutely stunning.. It makes me feel.. Outclassed..

She has a Clementine orange skin tone with seafoam green markings, slightly less bulky build than a male but not as feminine either.. Her grey armour is coviering most of her body from head to toe but her arms aren't as armoured. Her chest protrudes so I'm guessing she has breasts.. Saying that i quickly remember Ghardeh.. This Tet'va comes close second for.. Um.. Beauty? Can i even call a yautja beautiful?! Heck Z is.. Screw it.. Her tendrils are of a grey colour like smoke grey.. With several gold rings and what look like beads of sorts.. Some of the decorative tubes have black jewels embedded within. Her hands sport orange talons. With hardened specks of bubbled scales? She seems taller also.. Her mask slotted to her right hip slot but seems angular with a vented design on the mouth piece..

The markings on her arms are like lightning strikes across her whole arms on either side. The markings on her forehead are like spots but she has a convexed almost diamond crest of bone plating in her forehead which looks beautiful with the outline coloured in seafoam green which bleeds almost blue.

Her eyes are of a fire orange almost yellow.. Her eye sockets have a shade of red.. She is gorgeous! But right now my attention is sent towards my ruined home and looking at the ruin makes me angry.. While Shane stays asleep i manage to get a cheeky kick to his side when Tet'va grabs hold of me.

"M-di Delilah, he is S'yuit-de.. Unworthy.."

"He destroyed my ship and a gift from Ze'reikich'ja.."

"Delilah, we will deal with this.. Interesting individual.. If Bright Star finds out that this person is walking about.. Woe behold those responsible.."

"J.C take this Abomination to the flyer.. Take Sev with you i will keep this one safe.. I have transferred all i can to our master, they will decide what to do with the information i garnered.."

Tet'va looks at me then nods..

"Go back home and do not fear reprisal attacks.. Your pups are safe.."

I nod and holster my weapon before looking at Shane one last time.

I walk back into my home and go into his atv.. I enter from the door on the left hand side and find a workstation inside. It is a very spacious vehicle and i find the knife in a reinforced containment storage box A-12.

As if like magic i feel the presence of someone behind me.. Literally as Tet'va enters the suspension dips.. Heavy girl..

"Z's knife is in this box.. Could you force it open?"

She hunches her back as she fully enters the floor creaking under her weight. I move aside when she lightly clicks.. With a swift motion of her whole arm there is a metallic Buurrr! As her hand collides with the door. She rips it off, drops the door in front of her feet and holds out an arm.

"Retrieve what is yours.."

I take the knife then look up at Tet'va and smile at her.

"Thank you.." She slowly turns her body away from me but keeps my gaze for a moment longer as she walks by me.

"Ell-osdir n'jauka, you're welcome.."

She leaves and the suspension rises slightly.. I go to the driver seat and drive the atv towards the edge of the wall. I then see my glass house for the pool completely destroyed with glass everywhere.. Those damn reprobates..

I look back at the spot my utility building once stood. Now a mess of rubble metal and charred remains.. And i feel my eyes well up.. My ship.. Destroyed.. And my other items of value.. Gone.. The armour system.. Gone.. I slowly walk up and move debris out of the way luckily it isn't built onto the house but enough space was there that nothing hit the house.. Other than the shock wave smashing the windows..

"No… No.."

I rush on into the house and find Ellies and Kalls windows also smashed..

Great.. Winter and they now don't have windows! Those sons of bitches! I frantically move both of their beds into the spare room. Z slept in.. They fit in. I then begin to clear up the glass from their rooms and downstairs when i hear them come bounding in..

"Mom! What in the hell has happened?! The transporter driver has called services over! We saw the pool and utility building destroyed! The ship! And that armour thing!" Ellidas says throwing her bag down with Kaylum.

"What did they do Mom?! You look really pale.." Kaylum says with concern opening the bag open so i can put the glass in..

Ellida puts her hands to her head..

"Was it Shane?! Where is he?"

"About to wish he wasn't cloned.. Our new guardian angels took him away.. Presumably for a beating.. For information.. You'll both have to sleep in the spare room until I can get the windows fixed.. Bathrooms out of bounds as well use the downstairs one.."

"What did he do?!"

"He knows about the yautja.. Tried to get it out of me.. Threatened me by blowing up.. The ship.. He almost had you two kidnapped.. Had a team waiting to grab you.. But Tet'va.. Called them off.. In fact.. I don't want to stay here.. Let's go to your grandparents.. Let me call them.." I stand up and press their comms I.D.

My mom answers.

"Delilah? Is everything alright? Sorry we missed your calls sweetie but we've been rather busy at work and meant to call back, but we've been caught up.. We've been getting visits from a USM official.. Asking us about your recent activities.. I've been the only one home and told them I know nothing other than you go to work.."

"Was his name Shane Hunter Dixon by chance?"

"Yes.. What's going on.."

"I can't talk now.. We are on the way.. Now listen carefully.. Don't answer the door until you know its me.. I'll explain everything.. Just promise me mom.."

"What on Aurora is going on? I'll do as you say Dee but please.. Be careful.."

"Always.. I'll be there soon.. Bye…"

I disconnect then we pack some clothes for up to a week then pack the car when i take my assault rifle and pistol along with my Pulse Ejector.. Then drive to my parents.. With the sprogs in tow.. I look in my mirrors to see a shimmering to the rear.. Tet'va is following and I smile slightly.. I stay at a reasonable speed. Then slow down as I reach my parents house..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As i orbit the final fuel star i make the last few jumps needed to reach the Ardonis system, with a boof! My ship jumps in front of the class O yellow-white giant and make my way in super cruise towards Aurora cloaked and in hush-drives mode. I plan this differently by Plotting a course to one of the two moons Kt one five one and Kt one five one A. I then plan on jumping via drop pod, unlike the escape pod the drop pod can be retrieved by flying back to the ship. It is then i not only see the planet, i also see a USM capital vessel. I scan the ship to be notified it is the S.S.V Galileo.. Well now.. It seems they really wanted to impress the people with their presence.. I scan the ship and i get all the trimmings of information i need.

It is a gen 4 craft. Very rectangular but with circular thrusters, it also has several weapon batteries the bridge seems slap bang in the middle the craft is four times the size of my ship. With cloaking technology, multiphasic shielding and advanced propulsion systems including a level 7 fsd drive.. In other words they have reversed engineered Yautja technology for their own use.. Vermin..

I ignore the ship, for now and make sure my own ship stays hidden. After making sure i have everything i need i enter a drop pod then enter Delilah's coordinates so i land in her back garden for a surprise..

But then it hit me, she may well be at work.. Either way i drop with a silent whisper. Then hit Auroras atmosphere. Subtly changing direction until I hit my mark.. I land the drop pod and the slats open up. It is night time.. But something is immediately wrong..

I notice the Utility building destroyed..

With angered clicking i bring up my firearm and aim at the house, my pheromone vision picks up nobody..

Where have they gone? I enter the house and get a ping when i scan the area.. 'Weapon location detected' flashes up at the top of my hud i look at the directional arrows and find my smart disc in a small hole.. Just off the wall of their garden..

I ram my arm into the earth and yank the box out to find my smart disc in perfect condition. I slot it onto my magnebelt then go back into the house. Searching for any clue as to their disappearance.. Even Delilah's vehicle is gone. And with the heavy damage.. I begin to worry..

I look at her comms unit and I find Delilah's father's comms I.D. I ping it.. Several bleeps later he answers…

"Hello? This is Derek Rendam.."

"Derek, it is Ze'reikich'ja.. Do you happen to know where Delilah is?"

"Look Z.. I don't know what's going on and I don't want to know but since you showed up my daughter has been hounded by the god-damn USM.. I don't care what secrets you have.. But I want to keep my daughter safe.. Now listen to me.. I do this only for you.. Because i know what you are and you have shown kindness to my family.. I will tell you where to find Delilah, but promise me you will keep her safe.."

"You have my word Derek, I will keep her safe.."

"Good, now go to Appletree Grove.. Number four two one.. That is where I and my wife Lizbeth live.. That is where you will find Dee.. Make sure you are not followed. Now.. I have to get back to work.. Please don't call me again yautja.. I don't want any trouble.. Good night.."

He disconnects..

I tap on my sat-com and my map pings where Delilah is currently staying. I have a long way to run.. Time to find out what has happened, and fix this mess.. Even if it means i destroy that ship.. But i will need J.C's help to do that. But first I have to find him and I get the feeling he will be near Delilah..

* * *

**Author note: Sorry this chapter is late, not a lot i can do at the moment I'm afraid.. But we are finally here. It looks like things have taken a turn for the worse with the USM trying to get Delilah to spill her guts but she's having none of it! And several returning characters are finally back! J.C and Sev from my on-going short story ALIEN: Eidolon. And the feisty but also fluid Tet'va from Ki'xal Overture and the unreleased Ki'xal:the fall story (In the works) prepare for a showdown against Ze'reikich'ja and his cloned human self Shane Hunter Dixon! Things are going to get very tense and weird! And will Delilah finally make that push to make that connection with Z?! Find out in the next chapter! Stay awesome and I'll see you on the next one!**

* * *

**Reviewers circle: NeverNeverLady: Thanks for the review! Delilah is and always will be a potty mouth! And grrr! My phones grammar and correction systems keep colliding! I'll have to ignore one of them! Hope you see improvement in future chapters! Thank you!**

* * *

**A WARM REMINDER: The characters Nina Leblanc, Danny Leblanc, Osh'ikeille, Ra'zele, Uzkielle and Auktano. Belong wholeheartedly to Werewolfbleu. They are originally from her stories Can i keep him? And BadBlood Bromance.**

**I've had a long standing story arch with these characters. In my previous stories. They are side characters in an expanded universe. Full credit goes to Werewolfbleu.. The characters here are memories of an as of yet to be released story Ghardeh 3, where i have permission to use her characters. We both have a mutual respect for each others work and i don't claim any of these characters as my own. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: Mirror..rorriM :neetneves retpahC**

**Tet'va..**

I follow the silver vehicle carrying the pups and Delilah, staying at a reasonable comfortable speed. Eventually they slow down and i see the three get out of the vehicle then unpack their belongings.. Another female waits for them at the door. The lights cast eerie shadows along the porch.. I jump over the foliage and stay in the back garden.. I crouch and tap on my sat-com.

"Tet'va to J.C i am at Delilah's secondary home.. Have you extracted any information from Shane yet? What does he know?"

"He refuses to speak Rain, but i carried out some tests on him.. It's strange yatty.. His blood is like yours.. Fluorescent green.. Same dna profile as the Shane when Ghardeh knew him when he was her mate.. Being in this flyer is limiting what I can do but I'll improvise.. I still haven't got anything from The real Shane yet though.. Sorry.. Ze'reikich'ja.. If he heard that I'd have his fist in my face."

"Do what you can John, if he won't talk.. Dump him in the woods in nothing but his clothes.."

"Already done that Tet'va, I'll begin some extraction work of my own.. Maybe introduce Sevs tail to his soon to be puckered butt hole.. See if that loosens his bowels.. Sorry.. Tongue.."

I click several times then laugh quietly.. Then disconnect the window.

I switch view modes and see four outlines of four humans.

Sitting in their living room.. I activate my keyhole communication to listen in on what is said..

"Even know what to do mom, I spent years on that ship.. And a lot of money.. Something of my friends was on that ship and now that is destroyed.. What the hell am I going to say to him?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine Dee.. You've had a rough few days.. I'm sure your friend will work some things out with you. They'll understand.. Now can you tell me what on Aurora is going on? Why have I been getting USM officials knocking on the door asking about your activity as of late with.. A.. What was it called.. A yowcha? Is that an alien species?"

"Mom maybe.. We should tell her?"

"No Kaylum we can't.. We promised.. We wouldn't say a word.."

"Delilah you can tell me.. I deserve to know.. What is going on.."

Delilah breaks down into tears..

"It was several weeks ago.. Just a normal week, we saw a shooting star fly past our home.. Only it wasn't a shooting star.. It was a ship crash landing.. Later that night, i am woken up to noises in my utility building.. I go in to find a yautja.. Trying to patch himself up.. I shot him.. With this.. My pulse ejector.. Days later he recovers.. And leaves for his ship then hours later that day he came back to tell me he is stranded and needed my ship to reach something called Herox.. Fuel for his ship.. Weeks pass and we all get close.. To the point we become good friends.. He helped me build that ship mom.. And now its gone….. Listen.. I.. I have to go.. Sprogs you will be safe here.. I need to fix whatever shit I've caused.."

"Mom no! Just stay here! You don't have to make this right! Please!" Kaylum says holding Delilah in an embrace..

"Ellida.. Keep this.. If anyone Other than me knocks on the door? Assume they want me.. Mom.. I'm sorry.. I should have told you sooner but i couldn't.. I was too scared.. I had no way of knowing this would happen… And now the USM are going to know what I've done.."

She takes her assault rifle and swings it onto her back then takes her leave…

"Delilah.."

I say.. Standing up..

She approaches me.

"Tet'va.. Could you stay here and keep my family safe? I'll come back but i need answers.. Please.."

"Sei-i, Ki'sei.. Yes, I understand.."

"Thank you.." Delilah moves to her vehicle and speeds off.

I reach for my back and take a small drone i lock it to my right gauntlet then fire it into the sky, it activates. I use my left sat-com to configure its settings so it protects Delilah. It cloaks then flies in her vehicles direction. While I stay at the house.. I sit down and wait for anyone foolish enough to intrude..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Before I set off i make a certain check there is nothing to be salvaged from Delilah's utility building. I throw several large pieces of rubble aside. The ship in a wreck.. I gently stroke the blackened wing in sympathy.. Those zabin must have realised there was something important on her ship.. The armour system.. I duck under the fallen girder and rip off the twisted ramp.. My memory reflecting what it looked like before this state.. I look to see the remains of the platform.. Blue sparks fly from it with heavy damage.. I shuffle wiring and cables aside and throw one of the hull bulkheads from it. I clench a fist and stand up.. This system belonged to Danny Leblanc when he was a youngling.. This is on me.. I should've taken it away with me.. With angered clicks i take my leave when i sense movement outside..

I cloak.. And my pheromone vision picks up five armed individuals..

I notice the night time wildlife has been disturbed.. They aim weapons at the gaping entrance I entered from..

I aim my wrist blades at one of the men..

With a 't-shik!' my wrist blades shoot out impaling one of the men.. The others open fire as I jump onto the house roof.

I reload my wrist blades and aim my caster at two more intruders..

With two loud thoom! Sounds two more men are exploded into red paste.. The last two back off firing at the roof when I'm moving to their left..

One runs straight onto my fist and he lands on his back.. I grab his weapon and smash it against the tree. He fumbles for his sidearm when my mini caster on my right gauntlet opens up and fires..

Final intruder..

He runs further into the forest with heavy breathing.. "I've got more men down! I need backup! Something is out here with me!"

I stalk him from the trees.. He aims around while running..

I aim my plasma pistol at his assault rifle and fire..

"Huuuh!"

He unclips his sidearm and leans into a tree..

"Where are you?!"

I climb down from the tree behind him..

I silently unsheathe my sword.. Aim it at his sidearm and with a clean slice. Cut it in half from trigger guard to front slider… He drops the weapon and crumples to the floor..

Both of my lasers scan him and he turns his face away.. Breathing heavily with perspiration.. I fire something at his feet.. Then he is flung into the trees shouting..

I leave him suspended via a snare.. He is no sport.

I make my way to Delilah when i get in contact with Tet'va..

"Ze'reikich'ja, are you finally here on Aurora? Delilah has been in a spot of bother. Where are you?!"

"Yes I'm aware she has.. I have deterred a USM search party but more will arrive, I am making my way to your location."

"Delilah has gone to her workplace to find out what is going on. I have a drone shadowing her. I am to remain at Delilah's parents house as the pups are here.."

"Where is J.C?"

"We must discuss that matter in person.. You are not going to like what I have to say."

"Very well Tet'va, I shall see you soon."

I sprint towards Rainfall's location the traffic seems light. I find myself in a suburban area and i launch towards Tet'va's location.

I jump over the 5ft foliage and see Tet'va near the tree.

"N'yaka-de.. Gkaun-yte.. Leader greetings.."

"Tet'va, it is good to see you once more zira.."

"Sei-i ell n'katye so'ta me'tei ke'i Ge'mei'en.. I needed some time to think.."

She holds my shoulder when instead I embrace her.. Our armour clats against the contact and she lets out a clicky laugh.

"You are most welcome Ze'reikich'ja.. The pups are inside.. Asleep. The mother of Delilah is sat downstairs.."

I walk up to the porch and jump on up i slide open the window of the siblings room and I quietly enter.. I walk up to Ellida and whisper her name.

"Ellida.. Wake up.. Ellida.. It is. Ze'reikich'ja.."

She stirs.. "Nnn.. Z? Z.. What.. What are.. She sits up.. Am I dreaming?"

I lean forward and she makes contact with my hand.

"Kall.. Wake up.. Z is here.." She whispers… Kaylum twists up and almost falls out of bed.. "Zinja! Is that you?! Mom is going to have a heart attack! The bad people blew up our ship Z! They stole your knife as well but mom got it back.. We've been scared ever since.. Mom went to find out if anyone can help but she's not back yet.."

"You must stay here no matter what, I will find Delilah. Tet'va a friend of mine will keep you safe.. This is my fault.. So i will fix it.."

"Be careful Z.. There.. There is a clone of the old you that has been taken away.."

I let out a deep growl.. A clone.. Of the old me? How is that possible…

"Try and sleep, let me handle the clone.. I must go.."

I take my leave the way i entered and approach Tet'va..

"So there is a clone of me? Any information from him? Anything at all?"

"M-di.. But we do have him captured in our shuttle. J.C is working on him.. There is something else.. But it would be best if it was face to face.. We shall discuss it when this situation has died down.. We need to focus.."

"Indeed.. What is the situation with Delilah?"

"I'll show you leader.. One moment."

**Delilah…**

I slide to a stop as I reach my workplace i sure hope the boss is working tonight..

I grab my badge from the glove box i keep my assault rifle on the back seats then get out of the car, I scan my badge at the door it beeps and I rush on in. The reception notices me.

"Evening Dee.. You are in rather late.. Everything ok love?"

I see meg with her tied back black hair black formal blouse and deep brown eyes smiling.

"Yeah is the boss still in? I need to see him it's really urgent.."

"Lucky for you yes he is.. I'll ping him and tell him you are coming up.."

I walk up the dual staircase to the elevator then enter the pent office.

I let out a breath and rub my hands together. There is a 'beep.. Pent office..' alert then i walk past the next receptionist she is in her 60's wearing the same black uniform but with almost grey curled hair. "Go right in Delilah he is waiting for you.."

"Thanks Margaret.."

I walk into the bosses office and he stands up.. "Delilah, it must be pretty serious if you have come to s-"

I pull up my pistol and aim it at him..

"Sir.. I'm very sorry to do this.. But i need to know I can trust you.."

"Woah Dee.. Just.. Lower the weapon.. Take it easy.. Let me move away from my desk.. You know I have a panic button there.. I'm just going to sit down.. Alright?"

I begin to tear up.. And slightly lower my weapon.. "The USM came to my house today, they found out something.. They tried to get more information by destroying my property and attempted to kidnap Elli and Kall.. Please.. I need your help sir.."

He stands up and slowly approaches me, lowering his hands.

"Delilah you have worked here for years.. You are one of my best workers, if you think i gave out any information on you then you are mistaken.. I take colleague security and confidentiality extremely seriously.. I could care less if the, the god of the planet came asking for your personal file.. I would say no.. But i do have to ask Delilah.. What in the world is going on? Not every day one of my best aims a weapon at me.."

"I'm.. Sorry.." I drop it at my feet and put both of my hands to my face.. But turn away and head for the window..

In the reflection i see him pick up the weapon and place it on his desk..

He walks up to me.

"These people Delilah.. They're like ghosts.. Always hiding behind shadows.. Always hiding behind their lies and proxy soldiers.. The USM own this planet but all they give a damn about is making more kredits.. They take people like you away.. Then you are never seen again.. Look.. They came by over the weekend.. They wanted your file.. Tried to bluff me into giving it to them.. I saw through their smoke.. I know my rights and my colleagues rights.. Told them to get out.. What was his name.. Shane.. Something or other.."

"He's the one who destroyed my ship.."

I look at Adam when I catch him nodding. "You know the law Dee better than anyone.. You should've shot him.. Why didn't you?"

"Because he reminds me of a certain friend.."

Adam turns to me and crosses his arms..

"So how can I be of assistance Delilah?"

"Could you get me any information on the latest USM dossier? Operations, security details.. Planned stops that kind of thing?" he loosens his lips then nods.

"I'll get on that ASAP.. What will you do? Do you need more time from work?"

"No.. I want to go back to normality but could you send a clean up crew to my home.. But tell them to leave the utility building.. I need to check if anything is salvageable.."

"Very much so.. And Delilah? Let's keep this little charade under wraps.. But please.. Never aim a firearm at me again.. Or I will fire you.. I understand your reason this time.. I won't tolerate it ever again.. Understand?"

"Yes sir.. I'm truly sorry.. I needed to know i could trust you.. Go that extra mile."

He picks up my firearm and hands it grip first to me.

"I'd go several to make sure you are protected Dee.. Now go home.. Rest assured your job and family is safe.. I'll see you when you are ready to come back in.. I'll keep the file in your Pigeonhole once it is compiled.. Night Delilah.."

"Good night sir.. And thank you.."

I holster my weapon and take my leave.

"Good night Delilah.." Margaret says with a smile.

"Night ma'am.."

I leave the building.. But i feel.. Something.. I frown and slowly bring up my pistol.. I flick the blue laser and holographic sight on. Aiming at the parked cars.. I walk slowly to my car when I feel something behind me.

"Tet'va?" I say quietly..

"Close, but m-di.."

My heart almost enters my throat..

"Ze'reik-"

I embrace him almost immediately..

He lets out a slight laugh.. "It has only been several days.. We must return to your parents house.. We must discuss some things.."

"Yes.. We do.. Z.. I messed up.."

His posture tightens..

"Get in the vehicle, do it now.."

"Wha- why?"

I look to see shadows moving down the block..

I get in then immediately spin in a 180° and speed off.. I flinch as i hear and feel several rounds hit my car and I shout as several round hit my back glass panel..

I take my pistol and fire it behind, but i see streaks of red as Z obliterates them.. I turn around and slide to a stop as I almost collided with a row of cars, I set my car to self drive mode and the steering wheel collapses into the dashboard. I plot its course with mom's address. The good thing is i can still speed up and slow down by touching the two pedals.. I aim my pistol behind when i see a blur.. A USM apc blocks my way when i hear a doof! Then see a large green bolt hit the carrier ripping it apart.. I bash through the debris. "I hope I have a sodding car left after this fuckery!" I shout to myself.

As i drive along the highway there is a massive ship that slowly descends.. A USM frigate.. You've got to be joking!

I slide to a stop as i reach mom's house.

I reach for my assault rifle and swing it over my back.

Mom is asleep in her chair, i walk upstairs and the two sprogs stir..

"Mom? Mom! Z is back!" Kaylum says lifting his head up..

"Yeah I know.. I saw him moments ago, go back to sleep.."

I walk into my room and gently place my rifle near my headboard then unclip my holster and place it on my right drawers.

My window slides open.. I take my pistol and aim to see Ze'reikich'ja decloak.

I let out a sigh of relief and lower the firearm..

I close my door and turn on the lamps.

His whole form takes up quite a lot of the room..

"This is my fault Delilah, i should not have left you with the armour and Dagger. Their technology has improved greatly over the years.. Technology they have stolen.. Understand Delilah.. That what happens in the next day.. It may affect this planet.."

"What does that mean? How?"

"My friends and I will destroy that frigate.. The Galileo.. But in doing so.. Will trigger a lethal response from the USM.."

"So why not bury the twisted assholes into the ground? You have the technology.."

"If only it was that simple.."

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Delilah loses my gaze.. "My ship Z.. Our work.. My home.. They violated it.. And now i have a target painted on my back.. I don't blame you Z.. I made a choice.. I could've sent you on your way and never helped you.. We would never have gotten to know one another.. And maybe this situation would never have happened.. But when i think back.. If i didn't help you.. You would be captured.. Then God knows what.."

"But also.. Think on your actions.. What if i wasn't there to help you in certain situations.. Like that man with the knife.. Or Ellida with the Aergos that was stalking her during her run.. Events happen for a reason Delilah, and whether we would like it or not, some things will always go wrong.. The question is.. What are you going to do about it?"

"Go with you.."

I tilt my head at her answer.. I detected a conviction in her tone.

"Life with a Yautja is by no means an easy feat Delilah.."

"Nina managed.. And she was a lot younger than I.. So spare me the semantics.. You have impacted upon not just my life but my children's.. There have been issues but they can be rectified.. I will understand if you don't want us coming with you.."

I huff..

"I know you have feelings for me Delilah.. I felt it day by day.. But you cannot leave on the whim of those feelings.. You have a family here.. A life.."

"Which is slowly being caved in by the USM.."

"Not for long Delilah.. I have also thought about.. Us.. And the little ones.."

I leave her gaze.

"When this is over.. Let us collectively discuss it.. Do not make a decision yet.."

She nods.. "Alright.. Jebas I'm tired.. She throws off her clothes when i take my leave..

"Z.. Thank you for helping me earlier.. Again.."

I cling to the side as i turn around.

"It was nothing Delilah.. Sleep well i will keep watch.."

I walk up to Tet'va and hold her right shoulder. "With due respect Ze'reikich'ja, the oomans could come with us.. We have the space.."

I nod.

"I know, I just don't want them in any more danger.."

"Life will always be dangerous so long as vermin like the USM continue to exist. Keeping them in a bubble of protection will make them weak.."

"I understand Tet'va, but we have lost enough friends and family.. And i just don't know how much more i could take.. I miss her greatly Tet'va.. And it almost killed me.. That war.. I carry it with me.. The lives we lost.."

"No.. Do not do that to yourself leader.. You are Elite.. You and I survived.. As well as others.."

"Sev and. J.C.."

"Exactly.. We must go.. J.C must have news by now.."

I tap my sat-com for J.C's comms..

He doesn't answer..

"Tet'va try and reach John.. My sat-com is playing up.." I say trying once more.

Nothing..

"We must go.. Now.."

I follow Tet'va, we enter Tewende Forest and she takes me to their flyer.. But something is horribly wrong..

"M-di.. J.C!"

We enter to hear an alarm.. The ship has been attacked.

There is a strong smell of.. Bitterness.. Acidic blood..

J.C is slumped against a panel..

I scan his vitals to find he is alive.. But has been injured by several gunshot wounds..

"Where is Sev?" Tet'va asks cancelling the alert.

I cycle my vision modes to follow Xenomorph tracks..

They are erratic bouncing from trees.. From logs..

"Shane has escaped Ze'reikich'ja! Be careful.."

"They found a way to clone me? Why?!"

I remember back to when Ghardeh and i was captured by the Weyland Yutani Corporation back in the 2000's and they extracted blood samples spinal fluid and bone marrow.. Have these S'yuit-de created another me capable of sol?!

I storm off faster.. When i get my hands on him.. I switch my view to recent heat signatures.. Sure enough I find 5 sets of tracks heading south of the craft..

I launch forward and follow them.

I hear shouting and screeches ahead..

Then gunfire..

I grab onto the next tree and launch from it when i see 2 men and Shane.. Or rather.. Me.. This is beyond the pale..

I fire my plasma pistol at one of the men when Sev slams his tail into the final troops chest. Shane picks up a weapon when i jump down and kick his arm aside and fling him into the tree to my right..

I remain cloaked.. "Sev return to the ship.. Find J.C.." He hisses and leaves immediately.. "Are you going to kill me yautja? Doing so won't stop what's coming.. I know you are here for Delilah.. She will be brought in soon enough, then I'll make sure she rots in a cell.. After i have dealt with you of course.."

I drop him and drag him he kicks my arm away and scrambles up..

He has a strength to him.. He tries to pick up another weapon but i fire a net at him.. "Shit.. Mmm!"

I grab him and smash his head into the trees root knocking him Unconscious..

I drag him away from the flyer.

"Tet'va.. I am taking Shane to the Tarei'hsan.. Meet me there.. I'm going to interrogate this Abomination personally.."

"Yes Ze'reikich'ja.. Where will you land?"

"Where this all started.. The crash site.."

As daylight begins to rear its head i return to the crash site and Shane over my shoulder begins to stir. I enter the Tarei'hsan, and throw Shane in the chair but he kicks off of the desk. Causing the photo's to fall to the floor..

I rip off the netting and throw him in the chair and restrain him.

I pick up the photo's and slam the human one in front of him.. There is a loud thud as I do so. I point over his shoulder.

"Take a look 'Shane..' Do you recognise the one in the photo?"

He looks.. "This is some test Yau-"

He sees the photo and i feel his pulse and heart rate increase.. "What is this?"

"That photo was taken in 2012 when The real Shane Hunter Dixon's uncle had a marriage .. You are a clone of that man.."

"And how exactly do you know that? This could just be an elaborate trap to get me to comply yautja.."

"I know.. Because i was that man.."

I show him the second one. "This was taken many years later.. 2040.. On another planet.. Tell me.. What did the USM tell you what exactly happened to your parents?"

"They err.. Told me they died in a military exercise.. I was brought in from Durdes.."

"Your real parents died on earth in 2015. A fatal car accident.."

He begins to dart his eyes around and his breathing becomes more pronounced.. There are footsteps approaching i look to see Delilah who balls a fist and smashes him in the head. "You fucker! You piece of shit!"

"Delilah! Ki'cte! Let me handle it!" i say in a commanding tone..

"Don't try to reason with him Ze'reikich'ja! You are him! Are you listening Shane?! You are a clone! They grew you in a laboratory!"

"Delilah please.."

She looks at me then storms on out.

I turn back to Shane.

He begins to laugh.

"What is so funny? You are hardly in the position to find this matter a joke.."

"Only i am.. You've done fucked up.. Ze'reikich'ja.."

He somehow manages to break out of the restraints and launches forward. I grab his head but he slams my arm down and rams into me, we end up on the floor when Delilah swipes a punch at him. He grabs her fist and throws her back i kick Shane straight up into the ceiling and roll aside he hits the top and lands with a thud on the floor he gets up and charges at me.

I grab him and throw him out of the ship.

He gets up when Tet'va swings her combi stick at him, he kicks it away.. Rolling towards her and punching her knee sending her buckling she punches him in the stomach knocking him back when Delilah dives on his back and gets him in a choke hold. He grabs her hair and wraps it around his hand earning a hissed exhale from Delilah but she stays latched on. But he twists sharply and grabs her by the throat and wraps her hair around her neck.

I ram into him causing him to let go.

I catch his leg as he kicks out and smash my elbow into it.. He shouts out and lets go of Delilah. She backs off holding her neck and coughs…

Shane walks around us..

I launch into him.. Every stroke he throws i block it and gloom kick him onto the tree behind him. I bring in a straight palmed strike when he ducks. My strike hits the tree causing an impact point. He kicks my knee making me take a step back. Bang! Bang! Bang! Follows as Delilah shoots at Shane..

He attempts to run at her but Tet'va throws her leg into his back, sending him sprawling. Delilah moves away and fires again.. We all see bright green fluorescent blood from his gunshot wounds but it is as if he doesn't feel them. A clatter of weapons fire peppers the entire area.. Next we feel the ground shaking as a different weapon fires.. Energy weapons. Shane runs towards the second battle zone.. And we follow..

"Tet'va get Delilah out of here!"

Delilah runs for one of the black vehicles dragging a corpse out as she shoots the agent in the head. Shane grabs an automatic weapon and fires it at Delilah's vehicle.

I am distracted by more agents as they flank from the next lane.

The ship is the flyer.. J.C seems to be piloting..

I cloak with Tet'va as Delilah smashes through the vehicles and speeds off when Shane drives in hot pursuit..

**Delilah..**

Fuck, shit and tits! This has degraded quickly! Z can suck my left bosom if he thinks I'm staying there.. I speed down the lane constantly looking in my mirror.. Another vehicle is on hot pursuit and a ship fires at the others in the soon to be distance.. Trees flank on either side being on a byway… I check myself over just to make sure I haven't been shot and luckily i haven't sustained injury.. Maybe my sanity.. I was supposed to have left this life long behind me but now my police side has fully taken over..

Never thought I'd get involved in a car chase..

I reload my pistol with one hand… And shove it in the holster compartment just off the gear stick.. I heard Ze'reikich'ja tell Tet'va to get me out of there but i don't want any harm befalling them.. I take a right at the intersection and drive back home.. Not to my parents house.. Plus i have weapons i can use.. But i have to get there first..

I hear screeching of tyres as i see Shane drift around the corner.. Almost smashing into other vehicles.. I look left out of my window and i don't see Tet'va.. Or Z.. Ok now I'm getting worried.. But i shouldn't.. They are yautja not squishy humans.. They could probably take way more rounds then an average joe ever could..

I see the large frigate over Sussa in the distance.. Scud loving assholes..

My thought is smashed as i feel something ram the back of my large vehicle i look to see Shane aim his weapon and fires.. I hit the bottom of my dashboard and hit the brakes.. Then turn right..

I feel the wheels slide, then i put pressure on the accelerator changing gear and end up behind him.

I take my pistol and aim at his back right wheel..

I fire four shots when he slides slightly.

I then attempt to steer to the left when he matches my course and opens fire.

I speed up and fish tail his rear to 5he left causing his vehicle to slide as I pick up speed..We are heading for another intersection.. My home is just off the ramp then down the dirt road.. I catch his side and speed up. I wrap the seat belt around my waist from the passenger seat.. Shane fires at the engine of my vehicle but too late.. We both smash into the intersection barrier.. I let out a sharp exhale with a shout as my vehicle spins from heavy force after the collision..

I quickly get up and kick open my door as other drivers slide to an emergency halt. I make a hobbled run to see Shanes vehicle wrapped around the barrier almost at a 90°.

I don't check.. I just run.. I get to my dirt trail and almost fall to the floor in desperation.. "Get up woman!" I get in the house and load up my shotgun and lean against the wall past my door. I reload my pistol probably wasting most of the clip.. But right now I don't care..

I calm my breathing.. My leg hurts like a son of a... I hear running down my trail.. I aim my shotgun at the door when it literally explodes open.. Shane grabs my shotgun but i let off a shot and flick its safety.. He smashes me in the head with the weapon and throws me into the pillar. Knocking all of the photos he fires the weapon but it clicks.. I leave my pistol.. Not yet.. He grabs me by the hair and throws a punch but i block it.. But i feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm at the impact point.. He throws me across the room when i bowl over the couch.. I grab the shotgun and roll over.. He is too fast and wraps my arms between the shotgun and his knee.. With his arms around the shotgun.. He is choking me.. I ram my elbow onto his leg but it does nothing.. I begin to feel faint..Then light headed.. Where.. Is.. Z.. I feel my arms flop as my view darkens.. Sound begins to drown out and i hear the rushing blood in my ears.. Screaming out.. I need air..

A tremendous force throws both of us aside.. And I let out a huge gasp of air.. Ringing in my ears.. Thudding.. Cutlery and crockery hitting the floor..wood splintering.. I roll over to see Ze'reikich'ja throw Shane through the wall.. Literally through my kitchen wall.. You fucking asshole..

I feel a massive hand pick me up.. It is Tet'va.. She holds out my shotgun.

"End him Delilah.."

I walk outside to see Shane bloodied caked in fluorescent green blood.

He staggers backwards when something hits him from behind.. He let's out a huge gasp of air as some kind of.. Weapon.. Impales him from the back.. He crumples to his knees..

"Well now.. I-...It looks l-.. Like.. I'm finally.. Finished.. Was it.. Worth it.. D.. Delilah? What happens next.. Is.. Is on you.. I hope you.. Kissed.. Your.. Kids.. Last. N-.."

"Shut the fuck up.."

I aim the shotgun.. And fire at his head.. The slug blows a huge hole in his face..

It is then I'm drawn to an invisible Yautja.. Behind Shane.. They take out the staff weapon.. And decloak.. I look at Ze'reikich'ja.. Who takes a step back.. But Tet'va walks towards them.. They wear a black ornate armour from head to toe with golden intricate markings on the armour plating with a black undersuit. Her white skin tone and orange markings with purple streaked tendrils..

"Ghardeh? Ghardeh it cannot be!"

I look into those unmistakable purple eyes as she closes them with a silent nod..

And Ze'reikich'ja literally crashes into her.. For a yautja.. There is heavy emotion coming from him.. I can feel it.. I approach the trio.. When Ze'reikich'ja steps to her right.

"This is Delilah Berkley.. She helped me with my predicament.. She is a good friend.."

"Look I'd love to join you in this reunion but i must check on my kids and mother.."

"I will fly you there Delilah.. Let us go together.." Ghardeh says..

"But what about this?" Tet'va asks holding an arm out to Shanes corpse..

Ghardeh approaches the body and reaches for a blue vial, she flicks the top off and as she spills it onto his corpse it melts away.. It chews through everything until nothing is left but a black mark on my lawn..

"Problem solved.. Let us continue.."

I am taken to the ship just off the grove.. Near where Ze'reikich'ja landed when he had left.

This ship is much bigger.. It seems like a vessel that could house the smaller ship Z used.. The Tarei'hsan, the interior is just eye candy.. The walls have intricate markings.. All around.. As we enter the main lobby just before the cockpit there is a head room.. It shows too many things to explain in a glance but i do see several yautja skulls..The cockpit is spacious.. Much bigger than the other ships cockpit.. It has a large view window with a console that wraps around 180° with a pilot chair.. We take off and it doesn't even feel like we are flying.. The ship is extremely quiet.. We then make our way to my mother's..

**Ellida..**

As another male in a black uniform rushes the front living room grandma shoots him..

Kaylum is upstairs in a state.. Where is mom?!

Grandma managed to call Grandad Derek but he is too far to get here soon.

And we can't get hold of mom..

I take the man's smg and aim at the window… All this trouble over a yautja?! As much as i like Z this takes the cake! We are in literal danger! He said he didn't want this! No.. It was that.. Shane clone.. This is his fault. Everything was fine until he showed up.. I hear a smash upstairs and rush upstairs to hear Kaylum scream..

I plow through his door and shoot the man in black dead.. Kaylum is hidden under his bed.. I grab him and he hisses as he cuts himself on broken glass.

"Come on Kaylum we've got t-"

An almighty vibration rocks the house.. Then another.. Heat then a force.. Knocking us into the wall.. Then sliding down.. The wardrobe falls on top of us both.. I manage to stop it falling full impact…but then the roof rafters falls on us.. Knocking the air out of my lungs.. My ears ring.. I can't hear anything.. I don't feel my legs.. I see Kaylum and he is shouting something at me i can't tell what.. This isn't happening.. It is just a dream.. Wake up Ellida.. We are just at home.. I open my eyes.. But i am still in this nightmare.. I manage to get my legs out.. Kaylum helps me out of the ruins.. We move away.. But in the one crack near the window.. We both see grandmas arm sticking out of the debris.. I hobble up to her she is trapped..

"G… Get out.. Of here.. While they think you are dea.. Dead.. My. Lovelies.."

"Grandma.. We have to get you out.. No.." i say with sobs..

I shake.. "No.. Darling.. I am trapped under most of the house.. I'm.. Already.."

"No granny! We have to get you out.. Please!" Kaylum says with tears rolling down his face.. Holding her arm.. Her eyes begin to dilate.. She goes limp..

"Grandma.. Wake up.. Help will come soon! Grandma please.. Get up! Ellida help me with this!"

He frantically tries to move the debris but it's too heavy.. We feel a cool breeze.. I look up from the smoke filled air.. To see a ship landing.. Just off the road..

As it lands i see mom.. And collapse into her..

"Mom where have you been? Men in suits and USM uniform came and attacked the house!"

"Mommy Grandma is dead! They tried to kill us!" He shouts hysterically..

I see Ze'reikich'ja with Tet'va' and another Yautja.. They lift up the debris and gently take out grandma.. They rush her to the ship..

"Please bring her back.." I say crying..

Mom holds the pair of us so tight it hurts.. She is shaking.. The Yautja take grandma to the medical bay area, it's really warm on the ship.. But I care more for my family…

**Kaylum..**

Never in my life have i been so scared.. I just want to wake up and be in my bed.. But this is real. Those men tried to hurt us.. No not hurt us.. Kill us.. Because of Ze'reikich'ja? It can't be..

Why would they want us gone? I watch crying as Ze'reikich'ja and the other Yautja put grandma on a bed and out patches on her then turn on a machine.

I feel sick.. And it gets worse..

I see a basin.. And i puke in it..

Tet'va holds me tight.. Almost so much it makes me warm… Maybe it is her anger? I just want life to go back to how it was.. But i know after today.. Our lives won't be the same ever again.. Mom looks at me and i see tears race down her cheeks..

**Delilah..**

I am speechless.. I find if I talk.. I will just.. Scream.. And shout… This whole ordeal.. This whole fucked up situation was caused.. By me.. Again.. But this time.. We all were nearly killed.. My initial priority is to get hold of pa.. But I don't currently have any means to contact him right now.. Everything hits me all at once.. I feel faint and I sit on the bed behind me.. As the yautja talk and collaborate to try and save my mother.. Everything blanks out.. I see Ze'reikich'ja look at me.. And i see it in his eyes.. They can't save her.. I close my eyes.. Then the siblings crash into me.. Something else takes over..

"Take us back home.."

Ze'reikich'ja nods.. The three of us stay in the medlab as Ghardeh and Tet'va walk to the cockpit.. Ze'reikich'ja leans against the bed when the siblings crash into him.. He holds them gently in a silent embrace..

"This.. Is not your fault Z.. Don't you ever think it was.. This.. Is on the USM.. I hold them solely responsible.."

He nods.. Then holds me in a tight embrace.. "What did we do?" I ask losing my armour..

"You looked out for your family.. You did the best you could.."

"Delilah.. We have arrived at your abode.."

I hear over the ships comms..

Z takes me to the ramp then together the four of us enter my home.

I contact my father..

"Delilah! How is every one! Have the men been dealt with?!"

"Yes.. But mom didn't make it.. The Yautja tried to bring her b"

"This is your fault Ze'reikich'ja! You did this! Why couldn't you leave my family alone! My sweet Lizbeth.." He buries his head in his hands and cries.. It sets the three of us off..

I feel Ze'reikich'ja leave the house i slowly look at my two children.. My world.. I look at my father..

" Pa.. I'm going to set this right.. Don't come back.. I'll meet you at the nearest space station.."

"What do we do now mom?" Ellida asks.. I don't answer.. I grab a hold all bag.. And begin throwing in my ammo for my assault rifle and pistol. I take Z's knife and put it in..

I take all of my savings from the floor panel.. Take all of our travel licenses.. I fill up another bag full of clothes.. The siblings do the same.. I look at the smashed photos of us.. With Garry.. I smile.. Slightly.. The kids come downs stairs.. I load my pistol then take we take our leave.. By doing what I've done.. The USM will surely want me on the death sentence.. But they won't get a chance.. I'm leaving this life behind.. We are leaving this life behind.. I look at the two sprogs.. All this time for fifteen years i have protected this place.. And now we leave it behind..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I stand with crossed arms as i see Delilah and the siblings walk out with their belongings..

"If you do this.. The life you had on Aurora will end.. You may not come back here.. If there is anything else you need to do before we take the fight to the frigate.. Do it now.. I'm sorry Delilah.. Sorry for everything.."

She looks at the two siblings..

"I need to see Suzie before i go, and I need to contact my boss. I'll meet my pa at the nearest space station.. And we need to bury my mom.."

I nod and uncross my arms.

I then look at the wrecked utility building, i enter and take the damaged armour platform and hoist it onto the ramp of the ship, I see Tet'va and Ghardeh walk to the edge and Ghardeh nods to me then takes the armour platform, no doubt she will try to repair it, as I walk up to her, she places her forehead to mine.

"We will help them, they are strong individuals.. I have a good feeling about them.."

"They need to do some things before we leave. I have left the Tarei'hsan at the crash site.."

"We shall pick it up soon.."

Kaylum walks up to the three of us and holds the strap of his bag.

"Who are you yautja? I haven't seen you before.." He asks Ghardeh.

She crouches down and takes off her black mask.

"I am Ghardeh.. Ze'reikich'ja's mate.."

He nods. "Ze'reikich'ja thought you were dead.."

She nods.. "And for a while so did i.."

The others walk onto the ship.. "Can we leave our belongings here? We need to do some things before we go.."

Delilah says wiping her eyes.

Ghardeh gives her a bow of her head.

"We can fly you to your destination.."

"No, no it's fine.. I'll drive.. Don't want any more attention.. Could we meet up in Jymsveir? Ze'reikich'ja do you remember where that is?"

"Yes.. We shall meet back there.. See you soon Delilah.."

As the three take their leave we enter the ship and raise the ramp.

The three of us silently walk to the cockpit.. How is Delilah going to cope with this.. How will the children?

I still feel this is my fault.. Maybe Derek was right..

* * *

**Author note: Delilah's and the sprogs lives will never be the same again, it seems the USM is hell bent on finding out what Delilah knows by any means necessary but she now has powerful allies.. We are almost at the end of act two. Will Delilah survive the next week? Find out in the next one. And the final reveal of last returning character is now out! Ghardeh has returned having been presumed dead by Ze'reikich'ja.. But what does this mean for Delilah and Z? Who knows!**

* * *

**Reviewers circle:**

** KyloRen'sgirl213: Thank you so much! Glad you are enjoying it! Much more to come, i can assure you!**

**Nevernerverlady: Yeah! All that work on her ship and Shane just blows it up! Well he gets what's coming to him! Thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Final farewells.. **

**Ellida.. **

We leave the ship, mom holds us both tight and rubs our shoulders with each hand. "Mom are we really going with Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh? What about grandpa? School? Food?" Kaylum asks with a shake to his voice..

"We're going on a space station Kaylum.. We can start a new life there. USM can't touch us there because those stations have separate laws.. They don't have jurisdiction.. We will be fine.. I can find you a new education. And i can maybe keep my job as a flyer.. Or security.. I'm sure Adam will put in a good word.."

"Mom.. Could Ze'reikich'ja stay with us? Or Tet'va? I snuck off in the middle of the night to talk to her, she is really nice.. And pretty like Zinja.."

"We'll see.."

I look at the state of the yemen.. It's looking battered.. And the back window is smashed and I can see projectile holes from weapons fire.. "Mom is the car even legal in that state?"

"Barely.. But we don't have any other option and I don't want to have Ghardeh fly us from A to B to C.."

She opens the back door and takes the assault rifle and throws it in the trunk..

We get in the banger and she drives us back to Venchester.. To see Suzie..

We pull up and get some betwazzled looks as we leave the vehicle. We then enter the lobby.

"Welcome to Venchester's Medical Centre how may I be of assistance ma'am?" A male grey haired receptionist asks..

"I'm here to see Suzie Vita?"

"Right this way please.."

We follow him then stops outside Suzies room.. "Here we are.. Call 151 if you need assistance.."

We nod then enter..

Suzies eyes light up.. "Heya baby! And you brought my favourite kids in the world!"

Mom literally crashes into her and cries… "Woah hey Dee.. What's wrong? You are scaring me babe.."

"The USM found out about Z and tried to kill me.. They killed my mom and tried to take the kids.."

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry darl! Oh god! Come here the lot of you.."

She hugs all three of us..

"Is Z about.. Was this all him?!"

"No Sue.. It was a clone of him when he was human.. They cloned him Suzie.. He found out and attempted to drive it out of mom.. Then when she didn't break.. He went for the harder elements…" I say breaking off.

"I killed him Sue.. But now they are going to be looking for me.. We came to say goodbye.. We are leaving for a space station.. I can't tell you which one or they will force it out of you.. And i don't want you getting any more hurt.." Mom says wiping her fringe and tears.

" Look.. I'm alive because of what you did.. I'm eternally grateful.. You are like a sister to me Dee.. I'd make damned sure you were safe.. When I'm out.. I'll look for you.. I'm so sorry for your loss darling.. To all of you.. The USM are scum.. I hope your yautja friend rips the head off of the damn company and feeds their lips to the rats.."

We each kiss Suzie on the cheek. She has healed up nicely with all things considered.. She smiles.."Drop me a call and I'll come visit.. I hope you all the best.. Goodbye my crazy gang. And say hi to Z for me.."

"We will Suzie.. Take care my lovely."

"Bye Sue.." Kaylum says..

"Take care Sue.. We'll miss you.." I also say.

We take our leave but as i walk past i see Sue puts a hand to her cheeks looking very upset..

It makes me shed several tears..

Next mom drives us to her workplace.. There is a massive USM frigate looking over Sussa.. But it seems that frigate is here for the home project.. Luckily Shanes team was a separate unit.. But I still can't help but wonder.. Do they know about what's happened yet? I find it strange that no other units have intercepted us.. Unless.. Maybe one of the yautja.. Blocked their comms? Who knows..

**Delilah.. **

As we enter the workplace i head straight on up with the sprogs.

No one seems to mind, we enter the pent office elevator and head on up.

I see Margaret once more and she smiles. "Back so soon dear? And with company.. Go right in.."

I smile at her and open Adams double glass doors.

He looks up and drops his stylus..

"Delilah.. I wasn't banking on seeing you so soon.. You all look like hell.. Is everything alright?!"

"Sir.. I have come to the decision that due to recent events.. I am no longer safe at my home, work or planet.. I know this is going to sound crazy.. But.. I wish to resign.. I will no longer be living here.."

He frowns and leans his backside in the desk crossing his arms.

" Delilah.. After what you told me last night.. I don't blame you.. It's not crazy.. The crap you've all been through these past few days.. Heh.. And i not long sent a crew out to clean up your house!"

He smiles as do i but it slowly fades..

He sighs.. "I know once Delilah Berkley makes up her mind that's the end of it.. I suppose you are going to need a reference? For a new job? What are you looking at?"

"Security.. Flight security.. Station traffic control.. That kind of thing.. Patrols.."

He nods and unfolds his arms and goes to his pad.

"Alright you'll have it.. You've been an outstanding officer both in patrol and your space faring days. So i will put in a fine word when I'm contacted.."

"Thank you sir.. I guess this is goodbye.."

"Yeah.. We are all sorry for what happened.. We won't be so fluffy with the USM that's for damn sure.. I've been reading up on other cases like yours, up and down the system.. Looks like they have a long record of 'questionable acts.' with you being the recent victim of that BS.."

"They'll get what's coming soon enough Adam.. I guarantee that.."

"I'm sure we will hear of it.. Well.. I suppose this is farewell.. You take care of your mom!" He points to the sprogs then me.

"We will.." Ellida says nodding.

We take our leave. There is an announcement from Adam over the tannoy.

"This is Adam Bernache.. It is with great regret to inform you our very own Delilah Berkley has now resigned effective immediately.. Why don't we show our appreciation and final farewells at the main lobby.."

I see Margaret get out from her chair and hugs me.

"You take care Delilah.. You will be missed darling.."

"Thanks Marge.."

We enter the elevator and return to the lobby when the whole force stands in the lobby in silence..

As I approach each person quietly says "Good luck."

"It's been a pleasure."

"It's not going to be the same Dee."

"Take care Delilah."

"We won't forget you ma'am."

"The USM are scum."

"You deserve a medal not this crap.."

They step aside as I move closer to the door.

The doors slide open, they follow me out.

One of my colleagues sees me get in my battered yemen. And walks up to me.

"Dee.. No.. Here.. Take my key.. We have the same model.. Just in blue.."

I look at Bill, and look at his hand holding the key.

"Are you sure Bill? What about you? I can't do that to you."

"No, no it's fine.. I'm getting a new car in the next few days.. I'll manage on public transport until then I insist.. I suppose it's also a goodbye gift.. Your car looks like it's seen better days.. Scum USM.. Just.. Take it.." He puts the key in my hand.. "Thank you Bill.."

"It is the least I could do.. Just wish we could do more.. You do what you have to do.. We won't forget you.."

He turns and takes his leave when i see Ellida and Kaylum look at me with open mouths..

I take my assault rifle out of the trunk of my yemen and put it in the shiny blue one parked up parallel..

We get in then i reverse then drive past the force.. Holding up a hand in goodbye. They all hold up their hands in reply..

I drive one handed with a hand to my cheek.. I click my communicator into the dash and group contact the girls.

"Hey Dee!" They all shout at the same time. I smile. "Hey y'all! Look.. I'm going away for a while.. For a long while.. Just wanted to say goodbye before i go.. I'll contact you all once i hit a space station.. But just in case there are difficulties.. I just want you all to know. I've loved every second with you all.. I love you all very much."

"Awwww Dee! We love you so much as well!" Tiga says..

"Yeah hun! You just give us a call when you are set! Stay safe and stay in contact.. Will we see you again?" Bonnie asks holding her jaw with both hands.

"I don't know.. Possibly.. It all depends.. Hopefully.."

"Well if not we will come to you! Can't not have our crazy sister with us!" Carla says with a glowing smile..

"Hope you all have a safe trip and stay safe.. Take care kiddos! And be good for mom!" Seydee says.

"We will." They both say at the same time.

"Alright i gotta go.. I'll contact you when I can.."

"Bye crazy family!" They all shout at the same time. Then i disconnect..

We drive to Jymsveir but turn off left onto the byway then into the inlay.. When i see a small angular drone land on Tet'va's right wrist. We get out and i take my assault rifle.. We get on the ship.. "Will the hanger have enough room for my car Ghardeh?"

"Most definitely.. Bring it to the belly of the craft."

I drive it under the huge ship when the flaps open up. An arm of sorts grabs the car and lifts it at the same time as the flaps close up then lock. The arm places the car to the left of the bay. The hangar could hold Z's ship and possibly another.. With the yemen..

I walk towards the ramp when all six of us walk up the ramp.

"Are we ready Delilah? Do you have a destination planned?" Ghardehs asks me.. Her voice like Tet'va's is not as guttural as Ze'reikich'ja's but has the same effect on my body.. Making me blink.. She looks gorgeous as well.. Damn it.. Why am i thinking aliens are attractive? This is Z's fault..

"As far away from this planet as possible.. I'm thinking federal space.. Somewhere the USM can't touch us.."

"Maia!" Kaylum says..

"Not yet Kall.. We need to plan first sprog.."

He stands next to Tet'va and crosses his arms.

"Kaylum.. You stand no chance against a yautja's badassness.. You are cramping her style.." Ellida says.

Tet'va looks down at Kaylum but remains in the same position but huffs a clicky laugh.

"So you wish to fly to Federal space?"

"Yes.. Also.. Could.. One of.. Nevermind.. We'll manage.." I say bouncing back my request.. We won't need a yautja watching our backs..

They are supposed to be going home..

"Well now I'm finally patched up.. Oh.. Hey.. We have guests!" J.C says.. "Aaaahhh!"

Kaylum all of a sudden shouts and dives behind Tet'va as he sees the Xenomorph..

"No! Don't worry Kiddo! Sev is safe! Really! I swear!" J.C says holding his arms to Kall in a reassuring manner..

Ellida walks up to the towering biomechanical creature.. "That is so cool!"

"See! See! Your big sis likes him!"

Kaylum slowly moves away from Tet'va and slowly inched his way shakingly towards the Xenomorph..

It's breathing is loud and rhythmic.

But it slowly looks at Ellida and Kaylum.

Then me.. Then walks down the corridor as if bored of us already.

I turn my attention to the star map. To realise.. We are in space..

"We took off? Didn't feel a thing!"

"The T'sha're Arut'as'a is an advanced yautja vessel zira.."

"What does the name mean Ghardeh?" I ask walking past her watching the specks of dust fly past the cockpit view.

"Shadow's Wraith.."

"Just to let you know Delilah, we have put your mother in preservation.. When we reach your chosen destination, we will release her for your father." Ze'reikich'ja says. I nod and but a hand up to my eyes.

**Ellida…**

As mom gets upset again i see Z put a hand on her shoulder. Ghardeh nods and seems to understand his connection to us.. I sincerely hope we don't come between her and him. She has known him for a very long time, we've known him for several weeks, as she walks away i feel compelled to follow her. She notices me following half way down one of the expansive corridors when she slows down.. She is huge.. Larger than Z.. And she looks amazing.. For an alien of course. She turns into a doorway and enters. I stand at the doorway to realise it is a bedroom.. Her bedroom..

"You may enter Ellida."

It is a very basic looking room with a large bed.. Desk with some sort of console with blue lighting on the keyboard with her language. No storage of any sort unless it is built into the walls.

She holds out her arm to the wall mounted seat that could easily seat three yautja on the left hand side as she sits in her chair at the console..

I look past the bed to see specks of space dust reflect from the shielding.

But we are cloaked.. Weird.

"You must have a great deal on your mind.. Questions perhaps? I am eternally sorry for your loss.."

Ghardeh makes several clicking sounds. And leans forward.

"I'd.. Rather try and move on Ghardeh.. I want out of that nightmare.. Sometimes.. I hate human beings.. They are capable of destroying anything and everything without a second thought as to why they are doing it.. I.. I wanted to just tell you, i hope we don't come between you and Z.. Or your family for that matter.. My mom.. She.. As much as she hides it.. She has some.. Feelings.. Towards Ze'reikich'ja.."

"I felt it Ellida.. There is no need to worry.. Ze'reikich'ja marked Delilah and the rest of you for a reason.. He finds you all worthy of companionship.. He cares for your safety.."

"But you are his mate.. Are you not offended my mom.." I take a breath.. And lose Ghardeh's eyes.. They are beautiful.. Purple orbs.. The way the bright lighting rebounds from them making them vibrant..

"If you are worried about relationship wise Ellida.. Yautja tend to have.. Polyamorous relationships.."

"What does that mean? Like more than one person?"

She nods in affirmation.. "Yes precisely.."

"But you have been with him since the very beginning, since he was human.."

She stands and approaches me crouching down putting her large orange and white hand over both of mine..

"Ellida… Trust me when i say.. It is fine.. So long as she doesn't break his heart.. Or there will be.. Repercussions.."

She said it with a slight clicky laugh..

"Mom isn't the sort to break hearts.."

"I know.. There is a lot a yautja can sense in a person.. Just by looking at them.. You are pretty much the same.. Why do you not have a mate yet Ellida?"

"I was working on it.. Then something bad happened.. I don't want to remember it.. You are really pretty Ghardeh.. I saw you in a photo on Ze'reikich'ja's ship.." I feel a flush of embarrassment hit me..

"You are not the first to tell me that.. I have that effect.. You and your family are pretty also.. Why don't you rejoin them.. I must look into several matters.."

I nod. "Thank you for your time Ghardeh.."

She bows her head before I take my leave then walk back to see Tet'va waiting for me.

"This way Ellida the rest are in the food hall.."

I look at Tet'va, i have noticed Ghardeh and herself both wear full body armour where Ze'reikich'ja's seems more barebones his armour does not fully cover his body. The only flesh i see of Tet'va is her arms and head. Ghardeh just her head.. And her hands.

But Z's arms, legs, head and belly are visible but not his back.

Their armour maybe is newer.. Another question I have to ask.. No time like the present.. Trying to keep my mind off of the evil i just barely escaped..

"Tet'va is there a story to your armour and Ghardehs? Why does Ze'reikich'ja's seem to be less armour?"

We walk to the food hall and her footfalls are almost silent..

"Our armour is newer, at least mine is. Ghardeh has worn hers for decades. Ze'reikich'ja's is more of a.. Hybrid design.. It shows the same technology and sleek design but it was actually his brother Uzkielle who built his armour. It is more or less new. Roughly eight cycles old.."

"Cycles? Do you not deal in time?"

"No, time in yautja has little to no meaning we know of time as the thing.. Not measurement of."

"That's interesting.. Whoa.."

We enter the food hall and i am taken aback. It is quite spacious.. There is a large oval table which seems bolted to the floor, the chairs have four thick legs with a curved design from the butt rest to the back rest. Kaylum and mom look funny sat in them. There is a few plates of what looks like meat and other sundries of sorts. I see mom with Ze'reikich'ja and Kaylum.. We both join them..

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

I put out what i knew i as a human years ago could eat without consequence. Especially the green mash type recipe.

We were all equally hungry but there was enough to go around.

As we finish up I notice Ghardeh walk in. She seems relaxed.. And although I am glad she is well.. I feel i must ask her.. How the hell she managed to get out of that whole mess.. It sears my mind still.. And it hurts even more knowing.. Our son didn't make it.. He saw himself as dishonoured when the matriarch manipulated him into helping her..

I look at Tet'va who is quietly talking to Kaylum.. He has taken to her almost as quickly as he did me.

"Ghardeh your ship is amazing."

Ellida says swinging her legs from the chair.

"It is a big improvement from the Tarei'hsan.."

"Was that your old ship? That one is so much smaller. And Z crashed it!" Ellida lets out a quiet laugh as she informs my mate of my incident.

"Ze'reikich'ja, I'm surprised it is still in one piece.. Though I'm glad you didn't just destroy it.. That would anger me on a grand scale.. I've had that ship since my second decade.."

"How old are you Ghardeh?" Kaylum asks turning around.

"Six hundred and thirty two."

His mouth flies open..

"Zinja how old are you?!" He asks knocking my arm lightly.

"Two hundred and eighty eight.."

"Ghardeh you could be Z's…"

He stops then swallows back..

"Nevermind.."

"We're not ever going back are we mom?"

Delilah shakes her head.. "No.. We can't.."

I get up and walk out with a slight uncomfortable vibe.

I enter the observational room to see a large window a large couch like furniture and what looks to be a bar with bottles of red, jade greens and poison yellows..

I see J.C and Sev further across.

I sit on the large couch and watch the white specks fly past like swirling flies..

I sense Ghardeh behind me, she sits next to me and brings me closer..

"I know the first question Ze'reikich'ja.. How? How did i manage to escape that impossible situation.. You forget.. My bombs are remote activated.. But it was a little more requiring of finesse to do so.. Luckily the shots you and the red dawn provided.. Gave me a smoke screen.. I was almost stranded.. I managed to reach minimum safe distance.. I activated my bomb.. And just laid there.. Once you had been flown out.. I had already accepted my fate.. I closed my eyes for the last time.. So i had thought.. Several of the members of the victorious found me and took me back to their ship.. They patched me up.. They gave me a new ship, told me it was the greatest gift they could bestow other than a clean death.. For switching to a taboo lifestyle.. But at the same time they saw our worth Ze'reikich'ja.."

She holds out something to me, my old combi stick.. It's still immaculate silver finish with red markings and beads running down either side of the blades. The blood red jewels still attached.

I take it when i remember the dagger i had given Delilah.

"I gifted Ki'xal's dagger to Delilah for taking care of me Ghardeh.."

She nods. "His sacrifice still haunts my mind."

I rub my temple against hers and look to space.

"If it wasn't for your son, we'd be dead.. He was a good yautja.. Can see where he gets that spirit from.."

J.C says from the other side of the room.

"And what about you Ze'reikich'ja? Somehow making it back to the milky way and nearly destroying my ship no less?"

"It wasn't so simple Ghardeh, you didn't leave enough fuel for a full run back, i had to improvise only i had to veer off course. Several systems had no fuel stars so the last jump caused the ship to float towards Aurora.. I did what I could so the ship didn't end up in a worse state than it actually is.. Your lessons helped greatly.. I was injured after launching the escape pod well below minimum safe launch distance. And that was before the wildlife saw an easy meal.. But unlucky for them i had some fight in me still. It's then i found Delilah.. I was in the middle of trying to heal my wounds when she shot me with something called a Pulse Ejector.. A weapon designed to knock out large game. But as i lay Unconscious.. She helped fix up my leg and attempted to patch my other wounds up.. When i saw the family for the first time.. I saw Kaylum with bruising around his eye.. I had thought maybe his mother was abusive towards him.. So I grabbed her as she tried to grab her son.. Who was approaching me.. Again like he was asking for help.. But that wasn't the case at all.. I found out he was being bullied at school.. The rest I'll tell you another time Kch-tanu.."

"I have missed that Ze'reikich'ja.. Missed you.. I should have contacted you sooner but i couldn't.. I had a loose end to deal with.. That was to help clear your name.. But it wasn't enough.."

She stops talking.. And we just sit leant into each other.

"So it looks like Tet'va has another fan.. Kaylum.." I say with a laugh.

"Tet'va is a strong a'ket'anu yautja.. Ki'xal did well with her.." Ghardeh says running her fingers through my tendrils.

"Well she's family now.. Just like the Berkleys.. We need to take care of them." I bring my arm around her armoured shoulder.

"So.. Apparently Ze'reikich'ja is a bad star.." Ghardeh says with a nudge of her head.

"Sei-i.. That old chestnut.."

Later we go to the cockpit as the ship completes its search on federal space stations.

"There.. Hydrocon Station in the Geelees border system.. I did several jobs there in my starting years.. Plus it's a city space station. They deal with multiple currency."

"Sei-i, plotting course now. We shall arrive in several hours. There is a neutron star near the system." Ghardeh says pointing to the corresponding system.

Delilah nods and rubs her face.

"I have several quarters you may use.. Tet'va would you be so kind?"

She nods lightly tapping her right breast in salute.

"Follow me, if you will.."

The Berkleys follow her and she takes them to their quarters.

**Delilah… **

Shaking with tiredness it hit me all of a sudden. I don't feel like I can sleep what with my mother passed.. But there isn't anything I can do now.. I suppose I've seen enough death to become desensitised by it now.. But my own mother? Surely their offspring shouldn't be the ones burying them..

Tet'va stops holding an arm out to two rooms the silver door hisses open revealing a large bed. Desk and presumably in-built storage. The two sprogs scramble onto it and i enter.

"Delilah you can use the room next door wei'gheh.."

"Thank you Tet'va.. Alright you two try and get some sleep."

Kaylum gets up. "Mom don't go!"

"Kall I'll be in the next room.."

"I'll stand guard Kaylum.. You will be safe.." Tet'va says tilting her head to the right a little.

Kaylum slowly wilts his head but still looking at the door..

I enter my room which is the same and fall on the bed.. Granted yautja don't do comfort. But it beats the floor.. I close my eyes and try not to think.. My world slowly drowns out..

Some time later I heard my door open..

I open my eyes to see my mother in her blue jeans and white blouse limping towards me covered in blood.

"Delilah.. Where am i? Where were you? Why didn't you come.. Help me.. Help me Delilah.."

I'm frozen.. I have no mouth and I must scream.. As her bloodied broken fingers reach for my face I rise up out of bed and dive for the left hand side with a shout as I hit the floor.. Ze'reikich'ja walks in. I get up holding my chest and wiping my face which is laced in sweat.. I let out a breath. And sit on the edge of the bed calming my nerves..

Ze'reikich'ja sits on the foot of my bed.

"Nightmare Delilah? Was it.. Your mother? I heard you shout for her.."

I rub my sweaty jugular and run my hand round the back of my neck.

"Yeah.. It was another nightmare.. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Ghardeh? I would've thought you have a lot of catching up to do.."

"You would think, but we have had our catch up.. It seems not a lot has happened for either of us regarding news.."

"Thank you.. Thank you for everything you have done Z.. Especially today.. You saved me once again.. And now it seems we are free from the world of shit we almost inhabited.. I know.. Ghardeh is back, but.. I want you to know.. You.. I.. W-"

I huff and stand up and walk towards the left wall..

I lean against it and let out a breath.

I turn around and look at Ze'reikich'ja sat on the bed still, his deep emerald green eyes vibrant from the light bouncing from them. His posture relaxed.

He cranes his neck to the left.

"You still have feelings for me Delilah? What did you say about not getting attached?"

"Bite me… Headasshole.. Yes.. But I'm.. Too cowardly to tell you.. This is all new to me.. Being.. Attracted to an alien.. How does that even work?! I'm worse than Suzie!" I say as I flick my ever loving fringe from my right eye as it slips down..

Ze'reikich'ja stands up and i look up at him, he approaches me and his large hand runs down my arm.

"I told you what would happen if you carried on down this path Delilah.. Luckily for you Ghardeh knows we have some form of connection and has accepted into polyamorous relations.."

"Polyamorous? Is that a regular yautja trait? I was under the impression you in particular only had Ghardeh."

"Indeed but we adapt accordingly.. No more games.. If you want me.. Come and claim me.."

I am massively shocked at this invitation.. No holdbacks.. No more sidetracks.. I hold both of his gauntlets and lean into his abdomen. But I slowly back away. Is this beaut truly what I'm seeking? My hot flush returns like a wave all over my body.. But.. If he knows how I feel about him surely Ghardeh does as well.. Yes i know what he just said about being polyamorous.. But i don't as a human feel comfortable.. I'm seriously outclassed by a yautja female.. "I need some time Z.. Just to think.. Don't get me wrong.. I do have a strong urge to say yes.. But.. I have to put my kids first.. They'd absolutely say yes.. But they see you as a protector.. A father figure.. That warms my heart.. But i don't know if we will see each other again.."

Ze'reikich'ja sits down and cups my bum as he does so and places me on his right knee.

"I could always stay with you.."

"No Ze'reikich'ja.. Ghardeh is your mate.. I couldn't ask that of you.."

"Delilah.. You have human relationship in mind.. We are not human.. Our relationships do not run the same.. I made the same mistake in my human years.. Even if Ghardeh went home and i stayed she would not mind where I was. She chose me not the other way around. So therefore she would remain mine and vice versa. She would know you are also my mate. Just as long as I didn't go with a third and NOT tell her otherwise she would kill the third female and tan my hide.."

"Still.. Now i have a different yautja to be fearful of.. Ghardeh just seems.. Stronger.. More agile.."

"Maiaic Yautja are not the same as their more traditional brethren.. They are much more tolerant.."

I look as the door hisses open to see Kaylum rubbing his eyes, and the ships lighting dimmed for that night time mode.

"Mom.. I can't sleep.."

I then get up holding Z's armoured shoulder as i do so then take Kaylum back to his room. As we reenter Kaylum looks at me.

"Were you and Z going at it?"

"No we were just talking.. That's all.."

"Remember what Elli said mom.. Don't hide from him.."

"Yeah.. In you get.. Come on.."

"When i wake up will we be at the space station?"

"Hopefully.. Unless we hit an asteroid.." I slip a little laugh and Kaylum smiles.

"Will Zinja stay with us this time?"

"I… Don't know.. He has found his mate now.. He's been trying to get home. We can't ask that of him. Little sprog.."

He lets out a little yawn.

"He'd be a cool pa.."

"Yes, wouldn't he.."

I stroked his head then as he drifts off i quietly take my leave.

I enter my quarters and find Ze'reikich'ja still sat on the foot of my bed.

"That boy is seriously fond of you Ze'reikich'ja.." I sit next to him..

"He looks up to you.. They both do."

I get back into bed and curl up, then i feel Z move further up. He lays beside me and holds my shoulder when I turn over. "If I have a nightmare and accidentally hit you.. That's your own fault.." a smile curls on my lips. He just blinks then nods.

"These markings Z.."

"An unexpected benefit.."

I let out a laugh. And run my three fingers over the three V jagged markings on his forehead.

He begins to make that deep purring sound when i laugh.. It stops abruptly..

"You are making the bed vibrate yautja.. And stop doing that.. For some reason.. I find it relaxing.. In a naughty way..

"I can't help it if you touch sensitive areas.. Krit.."

I laugh a breathy laugh. I then close my eyes and just sleep. When i realise.. He is still really warm.. And that's what's making me sleep..

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

As Delilah sleeps soundly i look at her.

She's been through hell and came up for air.. With her opening up to me like she did, it is safe to assume she wants to take that next step.. I get up and walk out of her quarters and reach the cockpit i find Ghardeh sat in the chair. The blue lighting of the consoles bouncing from her armour causing reflections on the floor and console.

"You seem in heavy contemplation Ghardeh, everything alright?"

"Yes, considerably.. I am just thinking about the Berkleys Shane.. Should we stay with them? What should we do? What should we do Shane? What should we do? Tell me what should we do?"

Ghardeh keeps repeating the same question over and over.. Her voice became one, two, three, ten, twenty..

"Stop calling me that.." I say as her voice pierces into my skull..

As it gets too much i begin to hold my head.. "Shut up.. Shut.. Up.. Ghardeh SHUT UP!"

As I turn to leave she is stood in front of me I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen to see she rammed Ki'xals dagger into my stomach.

Her eyes burning purple. She rips it out. Then I wake up.. I look to see Delilah asleep.. I check myself.. That felt too real.. Getting up, I walk to the cockpit to see Ghardeh sat in the pilot chair.

She sensed I was coming and turns to me.

"We are almost at the station, Ze'reikich'ja.. Shane.. May I ask you a question? Why did you choose.. Bright Star as your name? The Ze'reikich'ja?"

I am taken aback by her question.. Though she had too much on her mind to ask before the war.. I suppose I could indulge her now..

"When I was in limbo.. There was many a time I saw a bright star.. It helped me find my way back.. That bright star was everything I was.. Everything I knew. Everyone I knew.. Every memory.. It was my light in shining darkness.. It was.. My new life.. Brought me back.. To you. It brought me back to life."

She nods..

"What do we do now?"

I feel a pulse.. It has happened again..

I slowly tense my arm and a wrist blade shoots out..

"Ze'reikich'ja .. What are you doing?"

She stands up from the pilot seat and approaches me.

She holds my arm.. "What is it Ze'reikich'ja?"

I blink slowly.. "It is nothing.. Just a bad dream. I've been getting strange dreams where something is said and bad things happen.. I woke from a nightmare in this exact moment.. Only you attacked me.."

She tilts her head and brings her body closer. "Deja vu? I have also experienced these dreams.. It is normal.. But no less harrowing experience.." She takes my hand then we entered her quarters.. We let everything else go. Literally..

She locks the door and it beeps. Then throws off her armour. It clunk's onto the floor mine also, she grabs my shoulders pushing her head and body into mine then she slowly rolls up the berth as I climb up with her. We clasp our hands together then she rolls me onto my back so she is on top. We both let out the same clicking.

When she slides down into a lying position. I bring an arm around her when I feel her hand on my chest.

"I have missed these moments Ze'rei-te.. It has felt like.. Years.."

"Likewise Ghardeh, you've gotten more purple.."

She laughs..

"You've gotten slightly darker.. And some new scars that seem to be healing.."

"Do you like them? That one was created by something called a Zortas on Aurora.. I say rubbing the large teeth scars around my abdomen.."

"And these puncture marks? She asks running her talons over the scars on my chest..

"From flying through the escape pods slats.."

Our mandibles connect. We both begin to feel warm.. But this is a different warm.. We both felt it everytime..

"Ghardeh.. Are you feeling that way inclined?"

"Are you Ze'reikich'ja?" I am beginning to feel sexually charged and she knows it..

I fly off the bed and floor her. A deep rushing within my whole body..

I bring myself into her she lets out a growl of deep pleasure as I begin to drive myself into her with slow intentive thrusts.. She claws at my calfs as my own rhythmic thrusts are met with her slow rotating left to right movements.. She claws into my chest scratching deep with wide mandibles.. Our foreheads connect.. Our bodies tense, muscle coiling with euphoria..

When finally.. We both climax.. Lifting her from the floor.. Both of our eyes burn bright.. We both let out a deep inhale then a growly exhale of pleasure as finally.. The euphoria grips both of us..

She rips herself from me.. But i match her movement.. We throw each other onto the bed when I manage to wrap my legs around her.. My dewclaws on the back of my feet scrape her back lightly, She lets out a laugh.. I was half expecting her to throw me around but it seems I won this round..

"You didn't hold back this time Ze'reikich'ja.. I'm most impressed!"

"You started it.. I had to finish it.. I know you were testing me.. How mean.."

"How far you have come from the timid yautja from before.."

I grin and she slowly inches up my chest.. Still feeling the tingle.. I had forgotten how sensitive that area is.. Still.. It was enough to send us both asleep.. After we cleaned ourselves up in her ensuite restroom.. Just like old times..

**Delilah.. **

I wake up and feel light, rolling over i notice Z has gone. I get out of bed and leave my top on with my underwear and unzip my back getting new clothing out. Does this ship have a restroom like Z's smaller ship?

I dress up then make my way next door to see Tet'va talking to the sprogs.

"Delilah.. I was told to inform you the restroom is just across the hall.. If you need assistance I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Tet'va.. I'll manage.. Have you been awake all this time?"

"Sei-i, I don't sleep often i don't need as much rest.. Come I'll show you how to operate the amenities.."

I smile with a nod then make my way to the restroom and my heart takes a wallop.. There's a yautja sized cubicle which houses the shower or whatever the contraption is.. There's what I assume to be a bath which is built into the floor and seems more like a swimming pool. Then there is the strange toilet.. Built into the wall.. But everything has buttons.. And i don't understand what does what.. Shit..

"If you require a long wash i shall engage the 'bath' as Kaylum refers to it… If you require a light wash the shower here is activated by simply stepping into the cubicle.

Press the middle left and middle right runes for respective temperature.." I watch as the bath fills in seconds with a turquoise like glint to the water.. I see several platters next to it which i can guess are cleaning herbs.. I turn to Tet'va.. And just like Z.. She makes a hot flush hit my whole body.. The way the water reflects from her scaly skin and hits her yellow-orange eyes.. What I'm now turning to the female yautja as well for being sexy?! But there is no denying it. I swear I'm definitely changing.. Shortly i feel humans will be no longer attractive enough.. Stop it Delilah.. She tilts her head in question as I glaze over..

"Delilah.. Is something amiss?"

"Wha? Oh.. No.. Sorry its just… You are stunning.. To look at I mean.."

She gives me a look while lowering her head.. It makes my heart thump. She slowly walks up to me and as she circles me.. I close my eyes.. What is she doing? I feel her eyes all over me. Studying me.. Possibly sizing me up.

I opened my eyes and my pulse spikes to see she is crouched directly in front of me eye to eye…

"Did I say something I shouldn't? Do you like compliments Tet'va?"

"I do.. You find me attractive? In such a short space of time?"

"I find since Z came along yautja are easy on my eyes.. The mandibles still throw me off but.. That's a small crinkle in the whole package.."

I begin to back off as she stands up.

She then steps back.

"But you haven't seen me yet.. How can you be sure.. Do you want to see me in true fashion?"

"Tet'va .. You are required in the cockpit."

I hear over a comms unit.

She relaxes.. Then nods.

"Enjoy your bath Delilah.. See you soon.."

"I will indeed.." I say catching my breath.. That was far too intense..

After my bath I walk with the sprogs then make our way to the cockpit when we jump into the system where Hydrocon Station resides.

Ghardeh plots a course to a nav beacon then flies towards it.

"Z i don't suppose you kept my pa's comms I.D did you?"

"As a matter of fact i did indeed.. Just in case.."

He brings up his forearm and enters the D.V.M and A.S.C then low-behold.. It connects and beeps..

I see pa.. His eyes.. Soulless.. Looking pale.. His hair a mess.. It has only been several hours..

"Papa.. I am currently at Hydrocon Station.. That's where we will stay until I figure out what to do.. Make sure you aren't followed.. If a USM patrol interdicts you, tell them you have no idea where I am and what has happened.."

"Are you still with those damned yautja?! This is y-"

"MY FAULT! It is my fault will you listen to me?! SHUT UP!" I scream at him.. Ramming my fist into the console..

"Ze'reikich'ja had NOTHING to do with mom's death! It was the fucking UNITED SYSTEMS MILITARY!... Now… I want you here.. I want you to say goodbye to.. To mom.. And help me.. Because right now i need you.. We need you pa.."

I choke back my tears and see him finally nod losing my eyes..

" Alright.. I'll do it for you.." He looks past me and at the yautja behind.

"You keep what is left of my family safe.. You hear?! Safe!"

I don't need to look behind to know the three of them nod..

"Good.. I'll see you in one hour.. If i don't get stopped at a checkpoint.." He disconnects..

We jump into deep space as Ghardeh pilots us towards the nav beacon.

There is a whirring then several bleeps as Ghardehs data banks update the system map.

She highlights Hydrocon Station then makes a quick jump into super-cruise.

Mere minutes and we jump into Federal Space.

The coriolis station slowly rotating. Looks almost hexagonal. It is massive…

There are four successive beeps.

"Shadow's Wraith.. Designation Echoe Seven Two.. Please submit a request before docking.. Please also make way for larger ships on approach.."

Ghardeh requests to dock with the press of a button.

"Docking request granted.. Please land on pad Seven Nine.."

Her ship makes a low muffled whir as she slows down and matches the rotating letterbox style entrance. We see our landing pad dead ahead.

"Landing pad.. One thousand metres.. Five hundred metres.. Landing on final.. Landing complete disengage engines.. Welcome to our station.. Enjoy your stay.. All new arrivals must check in at reception.. Federal flight control signing out.."

We feel the ship shudder ad docking clamps slowly lower the ship into position then the landing pad lowers us into the lower part of the landing pad..

We enter the waiting area.. A large atrium overlooking the landing bubble.

We eventually see my pa's Type five transporter vessel.. It looks quite boxy but the cockpit is at the front but bottom of the craft. He's had it for years. Never let him down. It has streaks of brown and white and the massive D-122-A markings along the hull.

Moments later we finally see him with damp teary eyes, he walks up to the three of us and we hold him in an embrace. He is physically shaking with grief. "Where.. Is she? Can i see her?" he asks still holding on to us. "She is on my ship Derek.. Follow me if you would." Ghardeh says walking back to her ship.

We walk back to the vessel for a short time so pa can say his final farewells to his deceased wife.. Then we can concoct a plan to get sorted.

**Ze'reikich'ja… **

As i walk behind the family Tet'va looks back and slows down.

"Is something wrong Ze'reikich'ja?" She asks discreetly.

"This whole situation Tet'va.. I'll manage.."

We enter the med lab and Derek sees Lizbeth in preservation.. Delilah, Ellida, Kaylum and Derek all hold hands as they grieve their mother, grandmother and wife.. We decide to let them do this alone.

Waiting for them at the waiting station.

"Could we have done more? What twisted fate is it that has wrapped itself around the Berkley's.. I told them that I wouldn't ever put them in danger. And now because of my existence.. They're now on the run.."

"Ze'reikich'ja, You are doing it again.. Only one person caused all of this.. And it wasn't the same Shane i know.. Shane Hunter Dixon would never cause such destruction to a family.. That thing, that Abomination was just an imitation.. In body.. Not in mind.. And Delilah killed it.. She still holds on to a semblance of hope. You do this so often Shane.. You didn't do anything wrong, it was a bad situation and many things went wrong. Stop blaming yourself for actions you did not commit.. You are yautja.. Pull yourself together.. Or i will end you.."

Ghardeh says this with such.. Annoyance.. She is truthful.. Tet'va says nothing but J.C chips in.

"Ghardeh is right Zebo.. That family is alive because of you, you helped them when they needed it the most. The universe is full of cold hard facts, and this is one of them.. Shit happens. And when it does what we do measures what we really are. Doing something.. Doing nothing, both have an effect.. Always will.. And i agree with Ghardeh on this one Z. You can't keep ripping your hair out.. It is over.. The family is safe. Can't change the past bud, but you can start my changing the future. Start with this family.. You have already changed their lives.. We can all see it.. The kids look up to you. And Delilah is close to you.. That's a start.. You care too much for others.. Maybe start giving yourself some love.. That's all I'm saying.."

We see the family enter the waiting station.

"Have you decided where to bury your loved one?" Ghardeh asks them.

Derek nods. "Could you cremate her? She always wanted to be cremated and spread her ashes out to space.. As its where we first met.."

"We can do that.. Anything else Derek?"

He shakes his head but looks at me.

"I want to.. Apologise to you Ze'reikich'ja, it was insensitive of me to blame you for what happened.. I know you did what you could.. And you saved Delilah again.. From that.. Clone.. What.. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to find the head of board.. And kill them.. Destroy any and all information they have on our technology, we are going to send them back into the stone age. Starting with that ship.."

Delilah looks with a nod.. "Z if you plan on doing that then go back to Aurora, find my workplace and find my old boss, Adam Bernache. He was going to send me all relevant USM info he had. Namely on the Galileo.. Next i suggest downloading all files from that ship to ascertain where other vessels are. Or even the main planet the USM is based.. They can't keep this up.. They clearly have their own area 51.. Burn it to the ground.."

I nod. Then we proceed to the ship, after Lizbeth's cremation we take her ashes to the Tarei'hsan, we take off from under the Shadow's Wraith.

Derek clutching the ornamental container. He puts it on a vacant pod delivery chute.. As we move at least 50km away from the station.

"Any last words from anybody?"

Ghardeh asks with a hand on the launch rune.

"There is nothing more needed to be said Ghardeh, we are ready.." Delilah says.

"Very well.. Releasing.."

The cylinder cover closes up then Lizbeth's ashes are shot out of the chute. There is a moment of silence before we fly back to the station.

Upon our return the family go to a bar to celebrate Lizbeth.

But it seems J.C and Sev have other plans.

J.C rubs the back of his neck.

"So guys.. And girls.. I was thinking.. Seeing as my job is now done.. Maybe it's time we parted ways? I've had an affinity for exploring and space.. Figured Sev and i could just roam the stars. I mean it was always our intention once the war was over that we would get out of your.. Hair or rather tendrils.. And living with yautja.. Has given me a lot to soak up. There's always the possibility we might bump into each other again.. And well.. We just wouldn't fit in anywhere else.. It's Sev's fault.. I blame him.. Being a Xenomorph.. He's virtually hated most places that know of his race.. Which i find rather.. Crap.. He is house trained.. Doesn't eat humans.. And well.. You get the point.. I'll.. Get a ship from here.. Something basic.. Seeing as Ghardeh the angel.. Gave me enough currency to by this station.."

J.C shakes all of our hands then walks into the bar to say his goodbyes to the family.

Moments later he comes out.

"Well Ze'reikich'ja.. I'm glad you got your babe back.. Don't lose her again or else I'll.. Look after her. Heh.."

We all rumble a quiet laugh.

And i approach J.C.

"Thank you for looking after Ghardeh and Tet'va in my absence.. Friend.. I'll see you in the cosmos.. Good luck John.." Tet'va and Ghardeh say their thanks and wish him well also.

He nods then walks away tugging his trench coat then walking with Sev in tow. They enter the shipyard to buy a ship..

As we quietly talk amongst ourselves on the Shadow's Wraith. Several hours later Delilah, Ellida and Kaylum meet us in the food hall.

"My pa has gone.. It's just us now.. He wants you all to keep us safe but I want you all to return home.. You have all done enough.. Especially you.. Ze'reikich'ja.." As Delilah talks the two siblings begin to tear up.

"I will stay behind.. To keep you safe.."

Tet'va says approaching them.

"Tet'va.."

"M-di.. I don't really have a place left.. I was always jumping around the galaxy looking for new hunts with my mate Ki'xal.. With him passed away.. My last task like J.C's.. Was to reunite Ghardeh with Ze'reikich'ja.. After that I was to go my own way.. Being your.. Protector.. Gives me purpose.. I would be honoured.."

Delilah looks at me but i shake my head once..

"Tet'va is her own entity.. I cannot sway her mind.."

Kaylum gives his mother an O expression and hugs Tet'va's leg.

"CAN WE KEEP HER? PLEASE?!" Kaylum asks with a wide toothy smile..

"I.." She sighs.. "Alright.. But you treat her with respect and dare I say dignity! She is a huge alien not a pet!"

"Mom.. You said those exact same words when Z stayed for a short time!" Ellidas says laughing.

"Yes well all of the above still applies!"

She smiles and approaches myself and Ghardeh..

"Ghardeh.. Z really opened my eyes.. But.. I see that we are two of the same tools.. But with different purposes.. He is your mate. And as much as I actually really liked his company and just being around him.. He is yours.. Here.." She says giving me Ki'xal's dagger.

"This belongs to you.. I managed to pack my bone dagger.."

I hold it in my hand.. The last piece of our son.. Other than the holographic photos at home on Maia..

"You keep it.. It was a gift.."

"But Z.. It is of sentimental value.. I couldn't.."

I gently nod then place it in my holster on my boot where it was originally housed.

"We are going to miss you Ze'reikich'ja.. Maybe if i get a better ship.. We'll come find you.. Tet'va.. Are you sure you want to stay with some lowly humans? Life just won't be so fun.. Though I suppose we could learn a thing or two.." Delilah enquiries rubbing her handsome together.

"Come with us Delilah.. We could accommodate you.. Protect you better.. You won't need a job.. Or a home.. Or if you do want a job.. There are space station's near us in the neighbouring systems.. I could procure you a new ship.. I know how Ze'reikich'ja feels about all of you.. It would be unfair to just.. Throw that away." Ghardeh says without hesitation.

"That is one hell of an enticing offer Ghardeh. But.. Why would you help us?"

"You remind me of a certain individual.. She achieved a great many things.. Like her you are strong willed in protecting those you love.. I find that.. Invigorating.. And i don't want to break this bond up.. Ze'reikich'ja is mine.. But what is mine is also yours.. We shall remain here for several more hours.. I need rest seeing as I flew us here and I've been flying a week straight without sleep.. Use that time to decide.. I have no problem taking you under my wing."

"It would be cool mom.. And we always said we'd go to Maia eventually.." Ellida says.

"Is everything still on the ship?"

"Yeah mom, we haven't taken anything off."

Delilah looks at the three of us then nods.. "I need to think about this.. Just as long as we don't come between what you do etcetera and so forth.. I take it those stations are tolerant of Yautja?"

"Yes.. They are multi cultural stations.. Even some humans live aboard them.." Tet'va says standing up.

"We are going for a walk.. Maybe get some essentials, stock up on food and water.. That sort of thing.. Meet you all back here.. Enjoy your rest Ghardeh.."

Delilah along with her son and daughter walk off into the plaza. When Tet'va and I decide to walk to the observational lounge.. Ghardeh goes to her quarters to sleep.

* * *

**Author note: So with everything done, the Berkley's have their final farewell with their friends, and loved ones as they begin a new journey into the unknown, a new dawn is rising with them. It seems that their family has also extended. What new life awaits them in the future? Find out in the next chapter A New Dawn part one! Also it looks like Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja are now back to normal after having some alone time.. Naughty Yautja.. Also a longer chapter here, but i didn't want to break the flow, either way.. Thank you all for reading! See you on the next chapter! Just under halfway there! **

* * *

**Reviewers circle:**

**FantasyReader2: Glad you are enjoying it! I gots lots more for this story! Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: A New Dawn, part one.**

**Delilah..**

We walk into a beautiful city centre, neon lighting of various stores and even market stalls with automated delivery systems. We seem to be in the lower section, as there seems to be a whole upper level. A city on top of the city? Twice the scum in half the space.. But more than likely the automated security systems take care of those types. Station life is so much quicker than planet life. Everything is systematic. Orderly and hassle free. I wasn't in the position to argue when Garrett and I got our home. But i did prefer to live on a station. But maybe that's down to working on stations before.

Kaylum gawks at the security bot that's walking past us. And smiles at it when it looks at him. It had a visor of some kind.

Very human like motion but it was red and white with a mean looking pulse rifle.

Eston armouries sure make some good looking weapons.. Though M'jolnir make some decent tools of destruction as well.. But mines the Apex zero one brand. A reliable make. That all of my firearms come from.

We walk on when a store catches Ellidas eye. It is an Exo-suit store.

Mountair Exo's.

We walk up when Ellida sees a black Nano suit that covers the whole body in nanofibers.

The shopkeeper notices Elli looking and walks up to her..

"This ladies and gents, is the G.D.I suit.. Comes fully equipped with armour mode, Stealth cloak, Motion tracker and a landing system we call the icarus series.. It doesn't possess in-built weaponry but its defensive capabilities are more than adequate.. Or if i can draw your attention to the P.D.I..

Comes with the same as the G.D.I but also comes equipped with a hand mounted MSR multi barrel cannon.."

We see the second option has a larger right forearm for the Minigun storage for when it isn't in use..

"It also comes with a multiple fire rocket launcher with lock on. Ther-"

He stops and looks up from behind us.

I turn to see Ze'reikich'ja walk in and stops behind us.

"Continue.." Ze'reikich'ja says nodding his head..

"Sorry.. We don't get many Yautja in here.. Anyway.. There is also the Nano Volkr system over this way. This.. Is the latest in Nanotechnology.. It sweeps up from the platform.. Patented technology.. From yautja.. Very expensive though.. And we only bring in a few a year they are that expensive.. But it has everything you need, if you know how to operate it.. Most Yautja can obviously but I suppose that's why it's so much.. This is the best armour money can by with real yautja tech.. Exotic.. We are one of the few stations that sell this kind of thing, to be honest we aren't well known.. We smaller companies keep getting bought out by the heavy weights. But Mountair Exo's has this one creation that is exclusive to us and that's this thing.." I nod and look at Z.

"Can we see it? I actually had one of those.. But it's damaged.."

"Yes, I can see how you obtained one.. Would you like to verify Yautja whether is counterfeit or not? For peace of mind?"

Ellida leaves hurriedly.. Following her I stop her.

"Hey, Elli.."

"I can't look at that anymore mom.. It hurts.. I don't want any reminders about yesterday.."

I hug her tightly and bring her head to my chest, she begins sniffing, I pull her head back.. "You've got snot on my shirt now.."

She laughs slightly wiping her eyes. "Sorry.. Do you need a wipe?"

Kaylum and Ze'reikich'ja walk up to us both.. I look at Z. "If we go with you.. I want your full guarantee that these two will be safe indefinitely.. That.. We will not come to harm.. We won't be pursued.. Because if they come for us.. If they don't leave us alone.. I will take whatever ship i can.. And destroy every fucking ship i see Ze'reikich'ja.."

He nods to me in a sure definitive manner.

"Say it.. I want verbal confirmation.."

"I swear you will be safe so long as I draw breath.."

"On your honour?"

"On my honour.."

I nod to him looking at Kaylum..

"On my hug? You asked that before.."

I smile.. So do the sprogs..

"Can I get a hug Ze'reikich'ja?" Ellida asks outstretching her arms. He clicks then holds her in an embrace slowly cupping the back of her head.

"You are so warm Z.."

"So are we going with them mom?" Kaylum asks jumping around us excitedly.. He wants to go..

I nod.. "Under one condition! And that is.. You listen to the yautja like you listen to me.. If they tell you not to do or go somewhere.. Then don't.. Their word is LAW.. You don't shirk on studies.. And no asking to use their weapons until you are at least Ellidas age.."

"But moooom! That is millions of years away!"

"Jebas.. Hypochondriac much scud.." I say putting a hand to my forehead then waving it out at him.

"I will return to the ship Delilah.. I must buy that platform system from the gentleman inside.. Continue with your shopping and I will try and fix the system.. Unless Tet'va beats me to it."

He turns and re-enters the store when we go to the general store and by several essentials.

"Mom.. Is Zinja going to be our pa now?"

"Jee Kaylum you really are pushing for that aren't you? Think of him as.. A guardian than a parent.."

"So.. Like an almost pa?"

Ellida lets out a sniggle and looks away.

"I think it would be best asking Ze'reikich'ja personally.. And start trying to say his real name… Zi-Ra-Keet-Cha.

Say it.."

"Zi-Raaa-Keeet-Chaaa.."

"There you go.. Now.. Try.. Gar-di-ah.."

"Gar-di-ah.. That one is easy mom.."

"Yes well they are called Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh. Not Zinja not Gardy or whatever else you may have stored up in your noggin.."

"You forgot Tet'va mom.." Ellida says smiling..

"Yeah that's because Tet'va.. Is Tet'va.. Not the same as the other two names which are said differently than they are spelt.."

**Ellida…**

Mom takes us around the store and i realise we are on a space station.. For a moment, I had forgotten that we actually were on a station.. The air does seem fresh and crisp, and the temperature is nice and cool i am excited we are finally going with the Yautja, but at the same time.. Slightly afraid.. I know we are going to live on another space station but what if something bad happens? What if we have a repeat of yesterday and we have to run again? I'll be making damn sure I keep on top of self defence and firearms training.. As much as i can handle a weapon.. I could always improve. Then funnily enough i start thinking to the future.. What will mom do? What will Kaylum do? What will I do? I'd love to follow in mom's footsteps.. I've always wanted to follow my dreams. Become a badass enforcer.. Kaylum always said he wants to explore space and find aliens but it looks like that dream has come true for him. The only thing i want my mom to do.. Is i guess.. Find love again… Yeah there is Ze'reikich'ja.. But i mean maybe find a human partner.. But if not.. I'm more than happy for Z to keep her happy.. And in a way he was a human being, and i still find that.. Interesting.. So much so I really want to ask him about that.. I find myself wanting to spend time with him. Like before. After our spending we return to the ship, we decide to explore more of it but we find certain doors have force fields with some kind of.. Mist.. Behind it.. And it seems to be in a good few of the sealed off areas.. Maybe it is something the Yautja have no problem breathing but have rolled it back to areas we walk in.. However.. The ship is warm. But it's a dry warm.. Not making you sweat.. At least not when you are walking about..

We come to a very cool room.. Cool as in awesome.. Some kind of.. Arena or training area.. On the back walls there are several weapons.. Ranging from folded up compact staff looking weapons to discs with handles and barbed teeth, to swords, daggers, staffs, a weird S looking weapon that's bladed. There are also firearms that look awesome.. One is like a pistol but has green glowing accents along the sides. One that looks like a Yautja plasma rifle.. A big bulky looking weapon, some kind of harpoon gun.. We walk back to the cockpit when we see the trophy wall.. Mom is drawn to it. We see a Xenomorph Skull, Several Yautja skulls, a few smaller skulls that look like some kind of dog skull but has four eye sockets and four huge canine teeth. There are others.. A very large three eyed looking skull.

An insectoid looking skull with pincers in the jaw.. There is a huge Xenomorph skull that sits in the middle high above the rest.. It has a massive crest on its head.. It must've been the king or queen of the pack or hive.. There is another wall on the other side of the room. A weapon wall.. These must be Ghardeh's weapons.. We see a black sleek sword in a scabbard. Much like Z's sword.. A multi-barreled plasma caster, one that looks like it houses warheads of some kind.. There are several bulbous looking balls. I'm assuming are grenades or bombs.. There are several daggers.. Two pistols of some kind, very ornate looking. And a different sleeker plasma rifle. And a mini version of the harpoon gun but it's folded up. There is some form of minigun but looks big and bulky, not the same style as the other weapons, maybe she took it from another dead alien? The same for the green and silver tri-barreled rocket launcher. There's several small discs.. Almost flat. I look right past one of the four pillars to see another room with a door.. I go in to see three sets of Yautja armour.. One is damaged.. It is black similar to the one Ghardeh currently wears but seems older.

There is a silver ornate one with runes and strange writing.

The third seems to be a barebones armour, a chest plate and lower armour with boots. Seems like hunting armour.. It is of a smoky grey, but black.. Each mask has a different style from angular to elegant, to sinister and jagged..

I turn back and enter the bridge or cockpit and see Tet'va working on something in a room off to the left past the star map hologram console table thing.

"Gkaun-yte Ellida, greetings."

"Are you trying to repair the platform sister?"

"Mei'jadhi? You wish to be my sister Ellida?"

"I meant it as a.. Umm.. General phrase.. Like.. Friend.."

Tet'va tilts her head in thought then nods.

"I see.. Sei-i, mei'jadhi, i am trying to fix this Awu'asa ta'kat-dte. Armour platform.."

I let out a laugh when she turns back around and uses some kind of tool to prod several areas.

"To make things easier Ze'reikich'ja has bought a new one. Maybe you can use the parts of the new one to fix it up?"

"That would be beneficial.. The damage to the unit has caused a cascade in the servo banks, the scanner unit and delivery salvo.."

"I'll leave you to it Tet'va.. Z should arrive shortly.."

"Very well, be seeing you Ellida.."

"Sei-i.." I say with a smile, Tet'va turned to me slightly and nods.

I then take my fist and tap my right breast lightly saluting her.

"Thank you Ellida, but i am no royalty. I do not require salutation but.. I am honoured.."

"You might not be royalty, Tet'va, but you are more of an important person."

I walk away and I heard her ask herself. "I am important? To a human? Sy'ua.."

And talk of the handsome devil, i see him walk down the spacious corridor with another armour platform in both of his large hands.

"You decided to buy a new one to fix the other? I bet that was expensive.."

"Our currency is kind of priceless Ellida, if i wanted to i could buy out the whole station and have it my own."

"Just another unexpected benefit.."

"Isn't it? Don't worry we'll have the old system up and running.."

I nod at him but a question is niggling at the back of my mind.

"Ze'reikich'ja.. What is going on with you mom and Ghardeh? Are you now in a love triangle? What's the play?"

I see him relax slightly and he sets the system down on the workbench Tet'va is working on and leaves with me, we walk down the corridor and he looks down at me taking off his mask and slotting it on his back of his hip on the right hand side.

"That is a difficult question to answer Ellida, do you really want your mother and i together? Am i what she truly seeks? Or is it the fact I'm the first.. Male.. To show her subtle interest? I must remind you Ellida, it was your mother who started down this path. And I warned her of the possibility of what could.. Happen. I am no longer human, but i still share some old traits. For instance with you and Kaylum.. I have already had experience with my own son and Danny, Nina LeBlanc's younger brother back in the day.. So i have no qualms interacting with you or Kall.. But Delilah has attempted to show her.. Shall we say.. Temptive side.. But the situation between us now has shifted towards.. Having a possible.. I must stress that Ellida, Possible.. Relationship.. It all depends on how Delilah wants to continue.. Ghardeh knows about her feelings.. She doesn't see Delilah as a threat.. Which might i add is very fortunate.. If you think i am powerful.. You haven't seen the Black Angel in action.. But alas.. If you want me to have a bond with you and Kaylum.. Don't bother asking.. I am already bonded to you both.. Which is the good news.. Right?"

I say nothing.. But just wrap my arms around him.. Kuds.. Now I'm feeling emotional.. No Ellida don't start blubbing!

"Should I tell Kaylum? He's going to be over the moon.. Then back again.."

I pull back.. And look up at his Emerald jewels.

"No I'll sit him down and discuss it personally, besides i haven't had much time with Kaylum.. I really must talk to him."

"One other thing Z.. And this is more my personal request. Could you teach my how to speak the yautja language?"

He nods and we carry on walking.

"Yes, Maiaic yautja language is slightly different to the traditional language..

We use much of the same words but some are different.."

"Cool! Lessons with a Yautja! I look forward to it! Could we also keep on with those fighting moves? Maybe show me more as I gain confidence?"

"Of course.. Cream and two sugars while you are asking?"

"What I'd ask for.. Would be illegal.. So I'll keep it up here.." I say while putting a finger to my temple.

Ze'reikich'ja laughs.. And it makes me smile..

"You are too young to be thinking nefarious thoughts.. That is naughty.."

"I'll see you later Z.. And thanks for talking to me.. You are my best… F.. Pa.."

I say that and his shoulders drop.. But i also feel a tear hit the corner of my right eye and it races down my cheek. I take my leave of his company and join mom and Kaylum.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I walk to the observational lounge which has quickly become the communal area of the ship to see Delilah and Kaylum talking quietly to each other, she has an arm draped over the back of the large couch facing the window watching ships fly in and out of the landing area.

I walk round and the pair both smile at me.

"Oh.. Look at that.. I have a cushion.." I say with a clicky laugh as i go to sit in Kaylum playfully.

"No Ze'reikich'ja! You'll crush my bones to dust! You weigh as much as the station!" Kaylum says giggling.

I turn around still bent down and my tendrils flow over, I turn to him and frown. "Are you saying i have a big backside?!"

"It's massive! It could cause a total eclipse! You could stick the sun up it!"

Delilah's mouth is wide open and she holds up her arms in a submissive manner. "I just want to say I have no control over what he just said!"

Still frowning i growl at Kaylum and he laughs. "Z you are making the couch rumble!" He lets out a laugh and squeezes into his mother's side as I slowly edge closer and closer. But at the last second as my mandibles make contact. I snort and sit next to him.

"So, I have heard you look up to me Kaylum, you think I am cool and when you are older you want to go out and look for aliens."

"Did you speak to Elli? She's the only one who knows.."

"I also heard that you want me to be your father.. Is that right?"

He sits back and looks at me.

"Y.. Yeah? Is that allowed? It is OK if you don't want to.. You aren't a human anymore.. But.. I really like you and you have helped us loads lately.. I never knew my old pa.. But.. Well.."

"Yes.."

He looked confused, but I also felt his pulse elevate at the sudden realisation of what i said yes to.

"Yes.. You.. Know? Or yes.. You will.. Be our.. Pa?" He asks with slight emotional breaths..

"Bo-"

I don't get to even say 'both' when he rams into me in a hug.

I see Delilah put a hand to her mouth and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Over the moon? Is that good news? Happy?"

Kaylum nods sniffling.

"I promise I'll be good.. I promise forever.."

"I know, Kaylum."

"You set me off again! I'm going to dehydrate myself from crying scud!"

He says stepping from the couch and wiping his eyes.

Delilah looks at me dabbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you sure this isn't a hassle? Further down the line?" She asks.

"It is fine, we can accommodate. Besides.. There will be a few new rules but we shall discuss them later."

"Does Elli know?"

"Yes, she knows. I spoke to her not long before I joined you here…"

Delilah without warning kisses the side of my face just past my mandibles. Causing me to trill.

"Mom! Get a room!" Kaylum says almost with a whine.

"Believe me if we did things would escalate Kaylum bad suggestion."

He twists his face and looks away but let's out a laugh. "Zerri and momsy sitting in a tree!"

I bring up my arm and aim at Kaylum. The clattering makes him turn around and with a shout runs out of the lounge.

"Nasty Yautja!" He shouts as he leaves laughing.

"Did you get everything you all need?"

"Yeah, everything is sorted. Now it's just a matter of making tracks.. I.. Thank you.. For what you've done.. I'm grateful that you decided to be apart of my kids lives. Never would I have thought an Alien species would fit the bill for being a father to my children.. How times change.. Or maybe it isn't the times.. What will there be a marriage getting planned later? Hahaha!" Delilah lets out a small sigh.

"I'm glad.. So glad.. I met you.. That i gave you a second chance.. I.. That night.. When i'd shot you with the Pulse Ejector.. I contemplated putting a bullet in your head.. But i couldn't.. I wouldn't.. And I'm glad I didn't.." She holds one of my tendrils as i look down at her as she talks.

I touch my forehead into hers. Then she embraces me by the neck.

"We have finally crossed that bridge haven't we?"

"Yes, but you can always turn back.. I would never hold it against you.. Life with a Yautja is hard and unforgiving.. But once you get past that hurdle.. You become something different entirely.. You think like a yautja, hunt and fight like a yautja.. You mentally become.. A yautja.."

"We can live with that.. One step at a time.."

"Delilah, Ellida, Ze'reikich'ja, Tet'va and Kaylum. Could you all join me in the cockpit please?" We hear Ghardeh say over the comm system.

Altogether we walk to the cockpit to see Ghardeh in her pilot seat, she nods at Delilah stands then approaches her.

"Have you and your family decided what you want to do?"

Delilah nods and looks at Kaylum and Ellida.

"We will travel with you to a neighbouring space station near your system.. Where we will remain, then we will further decide from there what action to take..Thank you Ghardeh for taking us. We really appreciate it.."

With a subtle nod she turns around and takes to her seat. She then requests to take off.

"This is FFC, releasing docking restraints.. Follow the greens on your way out.. Fly safe pilot.." We hear the female voice over the comms.

We leave the station and the first jump pings. "You have cleared the station, have a safe trip.. FFC signing out good luck.."

Ghardeh sets the countdown. Several runes flash up then the craft opens a wormhole then we are catapulted into it.

The two children stared out to the colourful expanse. Then blink as in an instant we are thrust into the trajectory of the blue-white giant. I look at Kaylum, while we make our way to their new home I decided to have some alone time with him. "Delilah may I relieve you of Kaylum for a moment?"

"Be my guest! No teaching him swear words!"

I give her a telling 'Really?' Look, when she laughs..

"And you haven't already?"

"You got me there.."

Kaylum follows me and smiles.

"Sure thing.. Pa.."

I hear Ghardeh clicking and see her turn her gaze to us both.

"Does that make Ghardeh an.. Aunt? Or our nana?!" She laughs. "Ghardeh will do little one.."

We make our way to his and Ellidas room, Kaylum jumps on the large seat to the left on the wall and I sit with him when he fiddles with his bracelet.

"So, you wanted me Ze'reikich'ja?"

"Yes i have spent time with Ellida and Delilah but not so much with you, I'm just wondering.. How do you feel? You can be truthful, Kaylum."

He knocks his feet together. And looks down holding the lip of the seat.

"I.. Really.. Reaaally like you Z.. But lately I've been thinking about what would've happened if we didn't meet you, if mom didn't let you stay. I'd still get bullied at school, mom would still be working.. But then would have gone to hospital because of that man.. Ellida.. Would've been eaten by that Aergos.. But because of you.. None of that happened, instead.. We have to leave our home. And we lose granny.. I don't know which is worse.."

"You would have lost both your mother and your sister.. If i wasn't there.. That man.. Had a knife intent on using it on your mother and the Aergos would have sent Ellida to its nest.. Or what's to say you decide you have had enough and harm one of the bullies.."

He nods.

"I don't blame you… I just keep trying to.. Make sense of it all.. Maybe when I'm older.. Like you!"

"You know.. You remind me of someone called Danny.. He was a little younger than you when I first met him.. He was nine. He was a lot like you.. But then he grew up into a fine young man.. We will do what we can to help you all flourish.

We were all ten at some point in our lives.."

"What was Earth like Z? Do you remember much about it?"

He shuffles closer to me when i nod.

"Earth was like Aurora, but it was more water than land.. There was seven continents.. And 195 countries.. At least when i lived there.. I only returned once. Never again. Never had a reason to.."

He looks to my lower back and sees my combi stick.

"What's that? Never seen it before."

"This is my combi-stick.. A weapon i had won during my first Xenomorph hunt.. Don't tell J.C or Sev.." I say nudging Kaylum lightly. He lets out a giggle.

"When you were human or Yautja?"

"Human, i had my bond brother Osh'ikeille on hand with me.."

"Will we ever see those people? Nina, Danny Osh'ikeille or the other on?"

"Uzkielle.. We will see.. Uzkielle may be hard to find, he is currently.. Missing.."

"Will you find him? Is he in danger?"

I click three times and look to the forcefield.

"I'm not sure Kaylum, a lot has happened in my family over the years."

"If any of my family went missing.. I'd search forever.."

"But what if they didn't want to be found?"

He shrugs.. "As long as I know they were alright, that's all that matters.."

I nod.. Kaylum gets off the couch and walks out.

"Where are you going?"

"Letting you find your brother.. I'll see you later Z.."

He runs out and I stare at the comms unit on the desk.

I tap on the console and begin entering Uzkielles' S.C.I.D, Sat-Com Identification. And S.C.C.S or Secure Channel Communications Suite. It blinks then pings..

I rub my index fingers with my thumbs as i wait for a comms accept..

A bar at the top begins to slowly decline as the comms request begins to timeout.

There is a burst of activity, audio only. "Uzkielle.. Do you read? Can you hear me? This is Ze'reikich'ja.. Can you respond Mei'hswei?" There is all lot of data noise.. It is unintelligible, mixed with static and communication screeching. A crackle then a blinking rune in yautja saying 'Disconnected' continuously blinks.. I stare at the screen.. A lowly curl my hands and disconnect.. He must be out of range.. But too far.. This ships comms are far more advanced than the Tarei'hsan's.

I then have an idea that causes my hooded brows to raise.

I walk to the cockpit and see Ellida talking with Tet'va at the workstation as she continues to fix the platform.

We are still in witchspace for now. I also see Ghardeh and Delilah talking to one another near the environmental controls.

The two look at me and Delilah smiles at me but looks at the floor with a slight blush forming.

I tilt my head at the yautja beside her and she grins her mandibles..

"What did you just tell Delilah? Spill them.."

"She asked.. Whether we did the deed when you were human often.. I simply indulged her.. Imagination.."

"Why are you blushing Delilah? What is it?"

She laughs moving her fringe away from her eyes as it slips down..

"I was just thinking.. All this time I've been.. Trying it on.. And to think you were in the same position I am now in but reversed.. I can't help but feel like I stepped into a sinkhole rather than a puddle.. It's funny how.. Feelings change.."

Her smile fades..

And at once.. Both Ghardeh and i feel the change in chemistry.. And we look at each other..

"I'm sorry.. I need to ju-"

She rushes past me almost brushing against my arm.. I look behind as the door slides shut..

Ghardeh walks up to me and holds my arms.

"It's her mother.."

"Yes.. I know.. While i go check on her.. Could you try Uzkielle? I managed to get a lock but it was far too faint.."

"M-di.. Uzkielle does not want to be found.. He locked his SSN and ATV subnet mask.. Whatever it is he is doing.. He doesn't want us involved.."

I nod gently and hold one of Ghardehs tendrils..

"Ghardeh is super cool.." Kaylum says walking from the workstation.

"Could you show me the pilot chair?"

Kaylum asks putting a hand on the arm rest.. "Certainly.."

I take my leave and try to find Delilah.

**Delilah…**

Talking to Ghardeh i felt like.. I've known her for a long time.. When in fact it has been barely a day.. She told me about something that happened in her life many years ago and Ze'reikich'ja.. Who was at the time.. Shane Hunter Dixon.. The real one.. Helped her through her ordeal.. And she completely understands where I am coming from and also knows Ze'reikich'ja wants to help me.. Because i remind him of Nina Leblanc… She is apparently a matriarch of a settlement on a planet called Asteria.. It pains me that Ghardeh and I are so similar and one person has helped us both. I got upset.. I keep seeing my mother in the twisted remains of the house.. I want revenge.. I want to go back and just.. Mess the USM up.. But Ghardeh told me that isn't the way..

I make my way to the observation lounge. And notice the bar.. I walk up to it and see all kinds of strange liquids and bottles. This ship is gorgeous.. The log lighting is bright.. With a red light strip along the edges of the ceiling.. Everywhere on the ship. I look left.. And see a black secretion in the corner of the bar.. What is that stuff?

I approach it and find it is quite solid but also slimy.. Did that.. Sev create this?

It looks like a ribbed pattern that perfectly hides him… I then look out of the large forcefield to see streaks of blues purples reds whites greens.. Shoot past as we continue through the wormhole.

It is then my shoulders feel like they are twitching.. I feel.. Someone behind me.. And without looking i know.. It's that beaut..

I ignore him.. Try to focus on something else.. What's out there? Beyond the distant stars?

I feel my chest tighten..

It's no use.. Just grieve you stupid woman!

The tightening flows up my chest and to my head.. I just stare out towards the blackness of space and feel little tears gather at the outer corner of my eyes.

I blink and i feel the drops trickle down my cheeks where they stop and slowly drop from my jaw, I don't say anything..

I just fold my arms and let them roll.. Only my nose begins to run also..

That's when I feel something leaning on the top of my head.. And two large arms fold around my shoulders.. Though they are that large he is squishing my breasts.. I don't care at this rate..

Tears still rolling down they silently hit his arm and they instantly evaporate..

Z isn't wearing his gauntlets.. He must've taken them off.. I lean back into him slightly, them i feel the stone wall behind me.

The ship shudders.. There is a blue flash and the wormhole colors are replaced with white streaks..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Ghardeh told me about what you were like those years ago.. Helping her with the loss.. People like you are greatly needed.. But.. Don't ever feel like you have to tiptoe around me?"

"I won't."

His voice vibrates my back.. His jaw still on top of my head..

I wipe my face and let out a sniff. Then I hold his arm with both of my hands.. He slowly backs up and sits down and puts me against his body still with his jaw on my head.. His armour slightly digging onto my lower back just above my bum.

"I don't know what's more uncomfortable.. The chair.. Or the mountain of not so huggable meat I'm currently sat on.."

I move my head to the right and look at him.. He looks at me slightly.. His breathing is silent but his chest slowly and very subtly rising and falling.

"What?" He asks making my whole body vibrate.. But also making me blink..

"You.. Just.. You.. If my mom ever found out i had the steam for an alien.. She would be surprised.. Pa would be.. Well he would question me about it.. And strangely enough, it's my own two sprogs that have wanted me to have a going on with the yautja.."

He moves his leg as I move to get comfortable.. Everything rolls under his hide.. I don't think Yautja even have fat cells.. I keep hold of his arm.. And as I lay across him again.. I feel and see his whole muscle structure move as he does so.

"Just an update Delilah, we will arrive at the Station in approximately one hour.."

Ghardeh says over the comms..

If Ze'reikich'ja looks and feels like a powerhouse.. What would Tet'va look like? I nestle my head between his arm and right breast and smile..

"Something amusing once more Dee?"

"Yeah, i almost had a social call with Tet'va today.. Are females as easy on the eyes as the males?"

"It is a matter of opinion.. But Tet'va is a beautiful yautja.. I remember seeing her when she was a youngling.. Be careful Delilah.. You may get extremely jealous of her.. She is.. Sexy.."

"Z! Don't let Ghardeh hear you say that!"

"Once Again you think human relationships.. Ghardeh does not care what i think about other Yautja, just so long as I don't become intentionally unfaithful.. As discussed before.. Besides.. We are all in agreement. We are bonded.."

I look up at his emerald orbs and he catches my eyes.

"So what will happen next? We don't have to.. You know.. I.. I mean.. The whole.. One hundred yards.." i smile and let out a subtle laugh.. "This has turned awkward.." i say looking back at the large window.

As he clicks.. It makes my skin tingle.. Like.. Tiny.. Moments of pins and needles almost..

"We don't have to take that route if you don't want to.. It is entirely up to you.. I.. Never thought i would say that to a human ever again.."

"So now do you want to check out the fruit and take a look?"

"I must clean up soon anyway.. It has been several days.."

I laugh.. It was a full belly laugh.

"Well with all things considered you still smell great!"

His arm slowly descends to my midriff and holds there for several moments.

He then gently holds me up as he stands up then lays me down.. His spot is warm and I prop my head up against the arm rest.. As he leaves i grab one of his taloned fingers. And squeeze gently.. No good.. Even his fingers are like stone.

"Thanks for the company hun.. I appreciate it.."

He rolls his hand over my auburn hair and rolls my goddamn fringe around the back of my ear. Then with quiet thoomps walks away..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I make my way to the restroom and think about Delilah.. This in a way is new to me.. When i was human.. I never had a wife or girlfriend. But instead i fell for an alien.. But our love wasn't out of.. Say.. Attractiveness.. It was of the friendship and hardships we went through.. It was our commonalities that brought us closer..

With Delilah it is different.. Or so i think..

I know she has an attraction towards me of some kind, i feel it now, day by day.

We have now finally jumped that hurdle, and it seems she is ready to move on with me.. The siblings also.. Affectionately calling me their pa.. Admittedly it does hurt.. I am not their biological father.. But they look up to me like they would their father..

I enter the restroom and run the bath.. Something i have sorely missed..

In moments it fills and I took off my attire and get into the water. I sit down and rest my head on the lip of the edge. Closing my eyes with a relaxed huff..

Several minutes and I feel someone's chemistry.. I don't even need to open my eyes to know it is Delilah.. She didn't even say a word but there are three bleeps as she locks the door. I look up still with my head and see her upside down.

"Go easy on me.. And don't play rough.."

Her clothes slip off and she gently walks in and drops down. Causing a slight slosh.

She smiles.

"ppphhaaa!" She laughs and slowly swims towards me.

"A pool for a bath.. This I could get used to.."

She takes some of the red herbs and i take the blue herbs.. She gently rubs the herbal leaves into my arms while I playfully run the blue one across her back..

"Z.. That tickles.." She scrunches her neck and shoulders up as I move it towards the base of her neck…

As she slowly covers my shoulders and chest i begin to wash up. But she reaches other areas and i see a blush coming on..

"I don't know how I'm going to take going down there.. Ze'reikich'ja.."

She lets out a slight gasp as i take both of her legs and bring her closer but avoid my yautjahood.

"Don't worry about that i can do that bit.."

I gently run the green herbs across her breasts tenderly. Then down her abdomen. I then take the cloth and clean her down. She returns the gesture tip toeing to reach my neck.

She smiles and throws the cloth at my face.. I growl at her with my mandibles clenched into position.

She moves back but i glide towards her and bring her into my embrace. Hanging her slightly with one hand supporting her back.. I dunk her head into the water.. She splutters as I raise her out…

She slaps my chest.

"That was less than called for you bully.."

She tries to kick off of my abdomen but she only moves slightly away.. I take the cloth I was using on her and wash her back.. I lower so she can get to mine when she just holds both arms around my abdomen and rests her head against my left shoulder blade.

"Legs?" I ask..

She laughs quietly with a smile and she runs a hand through my tendrils..

It is a pleasant feeling.. And I began to feel my mood change.

And my purring slowly begins to become more pronounced. Delilah again begins to laugh and strokes my tendrils more.. But I begin to feel an urge of contact.. Only.. This is Delilah.. Not Ghardeh.. I turn around and grab her side..

"Your eyes Z.. They are.. Burning or glowing.. Are you ok should I stop?"

She puts both hands on my chest.

I push my forehead into Delilah's and she wraps her arms around my neck and runs her fingers down the back of it.. Then across my shoulders.. She looks at my crimson bands around my biceps and the crimson markings down my forearms. Then my face.. She cups my face and she kisses my ridged forehead.

She uses the red herbs and i feel her hands run down my left thigh.. Then my right down to my calves.

But I let out a slight hiss of surprise when I feel her hands around my genitalia.

"Delilah Berkley.. That is most unwise.."

"What? I might as well finish what I've started.. It needs cleaning too! Ho, hey!"

She gasps as the cloth I've been cleaning her with touches her own genitalia and i deliberately rub in a gentle back and forth motion..

"Well look at that.. I made a clean spot.. Looks like I'll have to do the rest of it now miss.."

Z! You abso-.."

She begins to dig her blunt nails into my forearms as I apply pressure.. The sexual signals she is giving off only heighten as I move the cloth away and just to tease her run my fingers around her entrance..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. You.. Are.. Naughty.."

She says trying to catch her breath..

But it seems we lingered a bit too much in that territory because she grabs my barbed instrument and runs her clamped hand down.. But her fingers catch every barb rubbing back up.. And that finally tips me into yautja mode..

We both end up at the other side of the bath as I let out a playful snarl. With Delilah arched over the edge our bodies connect.. And she tenses up with the contact.. And the realisation she might've made a move too far..

"Easy Ze'reikich'ja.. Don't snap me in two.. And i don't think you will fit.. I don't fancy my insides being rearranged.. It was a bit of sexy fun.."

I manage to remain in control.. And instead my reddish tongue flicks out earning a squeal from Delilah.. She grabs my tongue but i make a gargled growl making her let go..

"I'll use my tongue elsewhere Delilah.."

She gives me another cheeky smile..

"Your Dong might not fit.. But that tongue could be perfect.."

"I don't think that's wise.. In any stretch of the imagination.. Not here anyway.."

"It was a JOKE Z… Jebas.. Let me just.. Clean the rest of you.. Your hose and ass is the last thing to do.. Apart from maybe the tendrils.. But I'll let you do them incase i end up.." Her smile fades..

"Nevermind.." She takes my cloth that's floating around then gently cleans my rod.

"Didn't you say your testy's are internally packed? That juice must be either hot or warm.."

"Maybe.. Wouldn't you like to know.."

She moves round to my backside and she deliberately tries to squeeze my cheeks.

"Even your ass is as hard as a rock! Why couldn't that but be nice and tender?!" I quickly turn around as she slaps it. And grab her turn her around and gently slap her backside with an explosion of water that follows..

"Ow.. That stung you monster!"

There is a bleep from the door..

"Mom.. Are you in there with Z?! I need the bog!"

"Shit! Quick get out!"

She scrambles out as I step out with a simple bound..

Delilah goes to climb out as i begin to immediately dry. I throw a towel at Delilah's face.. She wraps it around her body and runs to the door dripping. I also wrap a towel around my waist..

She unlocks the door but slips and falls on her backside.

"Z! Help!"

"Come on! I can't hold it in!" He whines.

The door slides open as Delilah runs out laughing but slips and slides on her backside again as Kaylum stumbles out of the way.

I try to grab her quickly but my towel unravels at my backside and I grab it hurriedly with a trill, to not flash myself in front of the little mite.

"Have you two been in the bath together?! Oooo i need to-" He enters and I wrap the towel around myself tightening it this time.

Delilah's has ridden up but she stands up and corrects it. It touches the floor..

"You are so yummy.. The way the light hits you.. Causes little specks of light to refract causing little specks of white all over you.. Almost.. Rainbowy.."

We hear the running footsteps of Kaylum.. He exits and smiles at us both.

"Go easy on my mom or else!"

He runs off laughing.

"Update Delilah, we are closing in on the station.. Five minutes.."

We hear Ghardeh say over the comms..

"She sounds sexy as well.. Wish I look as amazing as her at 632.. Though I doubt I'll live that long.."

We finish up and get redressed then head to the cockpit.

We see both Ellida and Kaylum smiling at us both.. But Tet'va scents the air.. And walks towards us.

"You smell nice Delilah.."

"Tet'va.. That's sweet thank you.."

Ghardeh and her both laugh and I let out a laugh.

"She didn't mean it like that.."

Ellida opens her mouth in shock..

"Zerri and Momsy sitting in a tree!"

"Shaddap.." Delilah says trying not to laugh.

We drop into deep space and see the station at 9000km. And closing,

Tet'va walks away presumably to collect her things.

There are several radio beeps.

"T'sha're Arut'as'a.. This is Sister's Law Station, please be advised this station is a multi-cultural station.. All new arrivals must submit to ship scans before entry please stand by.."

Ghardeh slows the ship then we stop completely as we see tiny vessels flying around the station space. A rune flashes up. '**SHIP SCAN DETECTED**'

After that the comms pick up again.

"Alright bioscan looks good you are cleared for entry.. Please land on pad 553.. It will be the only pad highlighted for you.. Thank you for your cooperation.."

This Space station has been built into a massive asteroid and as we enter the letterbox style entrance we hear the three humans gasp in amazement.

"Wowee! So cool! This is our new home?!" Kaylum asks jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes little sprog.. It is.. This is our new home.. Our new dawn.."

Delilah says holding both of her children. I walk up behind them as we glide on over to our landing pad.. Skyscrapers and billboards of many sizes showing digital advertisements.. Flying shuttles and monorails curve and cut through the area. It is like a massive city within an asteroid. But it is bright and welcoming.. Their new life begins.. Now.. I hold Ellidas and Kaylums shoulder while leaning my jaw on Delilah's head.. "This place is amazing..

Home.. Thank you so much Ghardeh.. I owe you."

"Not necessary.. It was nothing really. I have a few things to give you before you leave my ship.. Some gifts.." Ghardeh says landing the ship.

"Ghardeh no you have already been good to us, your company is good enough." Ellida says approaching her and hugging her lower midriff.

"It is Yautja custom, i want you to take them.." We all follow her to the weapon wall.

She releases two daggers and one of her plasma pistols.. The one she releases was the one she gave me to use many years ago.. When I first met her. She hands it to Delilah.

"Take this, with my gratitude for keeping Ze'reikich'ja in your home.. And looking after him.. I know it isn't much in the way of compensation for what has happened.. But you have my thanks.."

She holds out the weapon to Delilah and she gently takes it. "It's so light.."

She looks at Ellida and Kaylum.

"These daggers have seen much violence but they have enjoyed their time on my wall.. May they come in handy when you feel your life is in danger.."

She looks at Kaylum who looks confused as he looks at it.. Perhaps doubting he will ever use it..

"Don't worry Kaylum.. You will find your courage one day.."

Tet'va comes back and places the platform on the floor.

Ghardeh looks at Tet'va and nods.

"We will visit at regular intervals.. To make sure you are all well.. Take this..

It is Ze'reikich'ja's and my own subnet codes for our sat-coms.. If you ever feel you are in danger, contact us and we will arrive quickly.. We are only one jump away.. And finally.." She reaches around her back and takes one of her satchels. Containing void opals.. Our currency.. She hands it to Delilah.

"What is this?"

"Money.. Currency.. You will find it is worth millions but do not tell anyone.. It should provide you with everything you need.. A-"

She is abruptly interrupted as all three crash into her.. I let out a laugh as she gently holds the three of them..

"It is my pleasure.. I want to help.. None of this that has happened was your fault and we want to make it right.. Besides you brought my mate back to me and you are now apart of my family too.. What's mine is yours.." Ghardeh tenderly tells them..

"Thank you so much.." Delilah says barely able to contain her tears.

The two siblings move away and wipe their tears laughing..

"We are millionaires.."

Ellida says smiling.

"Enjoy the life you should of had.."

We take a slow walk to the end of the ship where the ramp slowly descends and we are met with the vista of the massive mega city below…

* * *

**Author note: Hey Ladies and Gents! I am so sorry for the long wait, i had to stop writing for a while. Life was being a downer again and I lost focus and rhythm.. But I'm easing back into it now. We are almost done with act two! One more chapter to go! A New Dawn part two! The next chapter will at some point skip to two years later showing how far Delilah and the sprogs have come since they started a new life. **

**Then after that act three won't be released until a later time. I'll be taking a official break so i cab come back completely refreshed and refocused. As act three will actually be set ten years later and will focus more on Ellida this time. Thank you all so much for the read.. Don't forget to smash the faves and review bootton and let me know what you think thus far! We are now just under half way there barring one chapter! Lots of love to you all. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: A New Dawn part two.**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Ghardeh and i walk to the hangar as Delilah, Kaylum, Ellida and Tet'va get their belongings.

I stand near the blue vehicle which looks very out of place on this ship. Further along is the Tarei'hsan.

"They love you very much Ze'reikich'ja, are you sure you want to return with me to Maia?"

I nod and turn to her gaze.

"Yes I'm sure, Tet'va is more than enough assurance they will remain safe.. I'm glad she has found a purpose once more.. I'm glad we are safe once more.. I need to see Nina again Ghardeh.. Need to apologise.."

"If that's what you feel you must do in order to find peace then I will support you always.."

"I know.."

Moments pass and the four arrive with their belongings. Tet'va also has the now repaired armour system.

Delilah puts her things along with the siblings apparel in the vehicle. But Delilah holds the boot door..

"Tet'va.. How are you going to travel? You won't fit in the car.."

"She could mom.. She'd just have to lay in the back.. Ellida and i can sit in the front.."

"And how are you going to stay strapped in? That's a risky idea.. And not so comfortable for the yautja.."

"Don't worry about me I'll find my own way to you.. I'll keep my drone above you.. I can track it via my sat com.. There is always another option.."

Delilah presses her lips slightly..

And with a subtle huff closes the boot once Tet'va places the platform inside also..

Delilah walks up to me with the siblings right behind her.

"We'll be safe here.. If we decide to make a visit.. I will notify you in advance.. Ghardeh.. Thank you so much for.. For bringing us here.. For my mother.. You know.. When i first met Z.. I had a very different opinion on your race.. And now it seems we are family to a few.. I didn't have any siblings when i was growing up but.. I'd take you and Tet'va up any day.. She holds out her arms to Ghardeh and without hesitation she embraces Delilah and lifts her from the floor leaving her feet and legs dangling. Delilah has her eyes closed, but I can see tears form at her tear ducts. She pulls away and Ghardeh places her on the ground.

Then the two siblings hug her and she holds one in each large arm.

"You are cool Ghardeh.. You are my nant!" Kaylum says with the widest smile I've ever seen on the boy..

Ellida runs her fingers over her forehead.. "Thanks for talking to me Ghardeh.. I can't wait to see your both again.. I agree with mom.. You are our family now as well.. Thank you for the gift.."

Ghardeh steps back and i step forward.

The three look at me.. And they just smile..

"Z.. Words don't need to be said.. Never in our lives has anyone affected us personally so positively as you have.. Yes we have had our major lows but you were with us every step of the way.. We all have come to love you Ze'reikich'ja.. Like family.. Like our best friend.. You have made our lives better.. Don't ever think you haven't.. We have lost someone dear to us.. My mother.. But we have also gained.. Three more.. And in the end that warms my heart.. Watching my kids interact with you, slowly becoming so attached they can't bare to leave your side.. And as a mother.. That is something special.. You taught us so much, and now.. We may learn more.. You have earned not only my trust.. But also.. Surprisingly my heart.. Don't.. Go breaking it.."

I give her a decisive nod.

And one by one I embrace each of them..

"Bye Zinja!" Kaylum says with a wink.

"Bye sprog.." I reply.. With a nod. He lets out a laugh and gets in the car.

Ellida smiles "N'dhi-ja Ze'reikich'ja."

I nod at her.. "N'dhi-ja Ellida.."

She slowly turns away with a nod to Ghardeh and also enters the vehicle.

Delilah remains. And she holds my forearms which are still bare..

"Looks like humans are out of the question now.. I got a yautja.. Its strange.. Being in a polyamorous relationship.. But somehow it feels.. Right.. Thank you Ghardeh.."

She nods.. "I know of your bond to our mate.. It will remain for as long as you live.. However.. If you feel you are not ready.. To.. Pass.. We can make an arrangement.. We can extend your lives.. Just an offer.. Of course.."

"You mean inject your blood onto us?"

"Indeed.. Only if you want it.. Think about it.. It is completely safe.. In small doses.."

Delilah nods.. "I'll think about it thank you.. Well this is goodbye.. I'll miss you.."

With that said i crouch down and she wraps her arms around my neck and plants a long kiss on my forehead.

She clasps her small hand in mine but smiles as we all hear the two siblings shouting" Zerri and Momsy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

She steps back and nods to us both..

"Goodbye for now.. Take care.. We'll see each other soon.."

Ghardeh and I both nod then Tet'va releases her drone and hovers it near the car..

Ghardeh has the vehicle removed from the hangar while Tet'va walks to the ramp.

She looks back and nods.

"I will keep them safe.. Woe behold any who try to harm them.."

We give her a nod and a slight tap of the right of our chest plates.

We walk off the ramp to see Delilah drive past pipping the horn on the way past. With the two kids waving. We wave back and walk to the cockpit to take off back to our own home.. Maia…

**Delilah..**

I look in the rear camera to see the Shadows Wraith take off. The two sprogs watch them leave then turn their attention on the drone flying above the car. I follow the flow of the traffic and find the signs for the residence hall. We need a new home.. Today is going to be busy.. Once the house is sorted we need to unpack.. I'll give the sprogs some time to adjust but i want them returning to normal life as soon as possible.. And I don't need a job.. But i want to do something.. I keep forgetting we are technically millionaires now.. But we won't go stupid.. The money will be put to good use..

I put the way point on for the car to take over.. Then put it in self drive mode.

After a while of watching other vehicles and highway signs fly past, we enter the city proper where we pull up to a large registry building. We all get out and I lock the car.. The Building sparkles in the daytime sky.. Though it is just powerful holographic projections. To help keep that home away from home feeling. We enter and i hear both of the sprogs gasp. It has a massive atrium with glass pillars that reflect light leaving rainbow droplets on the floor and ceiling.. We walk up to the vacant desk and a red faced alien that looks almost serpent like.. Smiles.. Its needle teeth slightly showing..

"Greetings ma'am.. Welcome to the Sisters Law registry and requisition hub.. New here? We can help acquire you new lodgings while we help you find your permanent home here on the station.. Or our neighbouring planet Vecta.

To get started, may i ask you, your name, how many are you and your financial integrity.."

"My name is Delilah Berkley, I have come with my two children and our guardian Tet'va she is a Yautja. And my financial integrity as of now is unemployed but i have a stable source of income.."

"Very well.. I'll just type that here.."

I watch as the cool looking serpent types away.. Her claws making clicking taps as she taps on her screen..

"And.. Are you in need of specialised equipment? For impaired movement or eyesight?"

"No and no."

"Excellent.. Alright.. Theres a few things we need to take care of first.. This is your new personal data assistant.. It will have all relevant legal data regarding our laws regulations and emergency procedures in case of accidents or station security.. I have passed all of you through our mainframe.. Follow me please.."

As she moves away her whole body coils and she slithers along towards an elevator..

Kaylum is gawking at her..

"May i ask what race you are miss?"

He asks politely.. She looks at him and her frills on the side of her head collapse.

"I am known as a Llamia.. A serpent of Zecktis'klisk.."

"You look cool!"

I let out a laugh.. "Excuse my son.. He hasn't seen many new races.."

She nods "It is fine.. I'm sure he will find plenty more species on this station.. We are a multi-species and multi- cultural station. Including humans."

The elevators moan stops and we are taken to the roof of the building..

"Now before you are taken to your temporary home.. There is one more thing I must ask you before we go outside..

Job and education requirements..

Do your children require educational schooling? And do you require a new, job?"

I tilt my head.. "Wait… I don't understand.. You haven't checked on our background have you? How do you know we aren't some criminals?"

Her smile reaches either side of her face..

"Ms Delilah Berkley.. I had already checked you off downstairs.. We have a universal warrant scanner.. If you want, I can tell you, for your peace of mind that an Adam Bernache has signed your records.. I had you cleared the moment I asked your name.. We take security very seriously on this station."

"Criminy that was fast.. Alright you won me over.. Sorry.. We have experienced a lot recently.. I'm still on edge..

Erm.. I don't wish to be setting up for a job just yet.. I need to just dive in and feel my way around first.. Do i call you if i feel that way inclined for a new job?"

She nods.. With an almost leathery creaking. Her uniform is a navy blue cuirass of some sort.

With forearm guards.

"Yes.. Anything job or home related.. Speak directly to me. I am your appointed liason.. My name is Vi'rassi."

"That's such a cool name!" Kaylum says with a toothy smile..

Her frills widen.. As she smiles.

They are yellow.. But they were orange a moment ago.. Maybe its a mood thing.. Hmm..

"So if you need any currency our treasury department can help.."

"Yeah.. I'm in possession of.. Void opals.."

I see her jaw clench and her frills flick..

"Void opals?! Delilah.. Those are with MILLIONS.. You don't need to work for the rest of your life! You are extremely lucky, whoever gave those to you must hold you in high regard.. But I must insist you put them into a personal account as soon as possible. It is dangerous to carry that amount of coinage around.. Let us go there now.."

She finishes up on the final pad and the double doors open up..

The vista before us is jaw dropping, the skies are clear, and the skyscrapers are like glass shards glinting in the sun.. There are blocks of smaller buildings and we see a ship waiting for us. A red and silver one with the registry logo.

"Vi'rassi are you coming with us?" Ellida asks.

"Yes there is the treasury and the housing I must take you to. Besides i am also security level four certified.."

"She's a badass as well!" Kaylum says climbing on to the ship.

"No little master.. Just someone with a job to do."

As we all get aboard we are taken to the skies. Then we land several blocks i see Tet'vas drone and Vi'rassi nods.

"I see it too.. I have very good eyesight.. Your yautja friend seems good at their job.."

"You know that is a yautja drone?"

"Yes.. It belongs to Tet'va i assume.."

"Good assumption." Ellida says with a smile.

We take a smooth flight to the large pyramid-like building. We land on one of the landing pads that are built a round the building. There is a massive sign in orange with yellow outlines saying

Sisters Law Treasury bank A. It is then we see that each segment is a bank which is B, C and D. Vi'rassi takes us inside and we once again are gobsmacked by the interior.

Just behind one of the reception areas there is a holographic tree.. But the roots within the glass block are glowing blue.. Vi'rassi slithers to the reception and pressed several points on her screen then she takes a keycard from the machine to the lefr that just created it.

She holds it out to me.

"Here we go.. A biometric card with your account details.. I see here you have a sizeable sum within your account still.. Would you like me to add the current amount to your existing account or would you like me to create a new one? Free of charge.."

"Create a new account.. I'd like to forget my past.."

"Her frills flick as she nods.." Very will.. Just place your card and your hand in this machine.. And it will complete your account details..

I smile.. And look at the two sprogs..

As i enter my hand i wait a second…

"Aaaaaaahhh!" I shout.. Simulating getting electrocuted.. The two scream in fear but i blow out a laugh..

Pfffhahahaa! Got you both.."

Vi'rassi wasn't even fazed and laughs lightly.

"That was a good act!"

"Mooom! You are so mean!"

Ellida slaps my arm..

"What?" I say in a light whined voice..

"You scud.. Frightened the poop out of us.."

"Well I found it funny.. What's next Vi'rassi?"

"Follow me and I can deposit your void opals.. Right this way.."

We come to some stairs and she glides down them.. We enter a chamber as I scan my biometric card.

A security guard in a blue and black battle dress uniform walks up to me.. With stubble around his face.. Has silver hair but black eyebrows..

"Your currency ma'am?"

"Here you go.."

"Hmmm.. Someone has some deep pockets.. One moment.. This will take a while.. Vi'rassi here will help check the currency for forgeries."

We all go take a seat while they check everything over.

I bring an arm over both of them. A few minutes later something catches Kaylums eye and he sits up.

"Tet'va! You made it girlfriend!"

Ellida says with a smile.. She tilts her head at Ellida.

"Girlfriend Mei-jadhi? I thought we were sisters?"

"Oh.. It is a general phrase.."

She looks forward then back at Ellida.

"I see.. Thank you.. Girlfriend.."

"Come sit with us Sister!" Kaylum says is tapping his hand on the glass bench to which we sit on.

She glides over and sits next to Kaylum.

"What are you sat for? Is there an issue?"

"The treasurer is just making sure there are no forgeries within the currency.. Standard procedure."

"They are perfect.."

They come back to us and Vi'rassi coils towards us..

"Ah hello Tet'va.. Ms Berkley we have conducted our test and everything checks out.. All currency has been deposited into your account..

Your standing account accruement is eighty eight point four one million units..

"Holy.. Moly!" Kaylum says with a massive O expression.

"Jebas! That's a lot of currency.." Ellida says with a hand to her mouth..

"Please enter a password of your choosing.. It can be a number combination or a letter combination..

I look and think..

B4D 5T4R I enter..

"Very good.. Follow me and I will finally take you to the housing registrar… Then you are all set."

We follow the red and yellow Llamia to the ship once more and Tet'va this time joins us.

We take off and head towards a large sphere building.. One thing I will say is this station is absolutely massive.. It seems like we are on a planet.. Not a space station.

We land at our final destination.. The Housing Registrar..

And Vi'rassi takes us inside where a purple small Alien sits at a desk surrounded by holo screens.

They look at the four of us and as they talk there is clicking and breathy gargle but English is spoken through a speaker in its mouthpiece.. Though the voice is monotone.

"Hello and welcome to the housing registrar.. What can i help you with today?"

"Hello I'd like to apply for emergency lodgings for several days while we decide where to live."

"his tiny black eyes skitter across his screens rapping on each one..

"Names please.."

"Delilah, Ellida Kaylum and Tet'va Berkley."

"Thank you.. Please standby while i check databases for any discrepancies."

With several taps he nods..

"All clear.. We have a four bedroom temporary accommodation.. Lease for 6 months.. Will this suffice?"

"Yes.. More than enough.."

"And are you looking to buy in the future?"

"Yes after the lease is up.."

"Very good.."

There is a whirring then the purple plump Alien passes me a chip card.

"That is your card for your temporary housing.. Follow the blue lighting to the left.. Enter the elevator and follow the designated light.. It will glow on your card.. Thank you for your application.."

Vi'rassi nods to me..

"Everything is all set.. Thank you for your patience Delilah.. I hope you enjoy your time here at Sisters Law.. I bid you farewell.." She bows her angular head and i nod back.

"Thank you for taking care of us.. We will pay you a visit once we are settled."

With that said we walk outside.. To find.. We are round the corner from the requisitions and registry hub..

We use the elevator to go down to city level then grab the car.. We enter the parking area then take our belongings to our temporary home.

We re-enter the sphere buildings then enter the relevant elevator.

As we enter there is a screen asking for a keycard.

I place my shiny new house key onto the screen then the elevator begins to move upwards. We watch the numbers climb on the display then it switches to a green display with floor 13 then with a bing the doors open. We follow the blue light which is the same on the card.. Then we stop at a silver handleless door. With the numbers 372 we see the hallway slowly curve around to the right.

I place the card in the card slot to the right of the door, there is a little tune then the door slides open with a whispered swish.

We enter and I am taken aback by the view and the place itself..

"This home is fit for a king!" Ellida says.

As we enter to the left there is a staircase going up but also there is a waterfall behind the stairs. As the water flows around the glass base the lighting is changing to all spectrums of the colours. The noise is subtle enough to not be disturbing. To the right is a large kitchen with appliances. Directly in front of us is a massive spacious living room. There is a door which leads into a bedroom. With an ensuite restroom.

"I find this room beneficial." Tet'va says placing her silver slatted box or chest at the foot of the bed.

We see there are double doors leading out to a glass balcony. With chairs and a table. The upholstery in the living room has a strange natural curve to it. The chairs and sofa are shaped like a shallow curve. We go up the glass stairs to find they can hold the weight of Tet'va. The hallway is like an intersection with three rooms and the top left room a restroom. The rooms are all the same size. And the lighting seems more mellow in the bedrooms. Two of the rooms have a fantastically view of the area but the second room has a powerful holographic projection..

"Dibs on the holo room!" Kaylum says throwing his bag onto the bed. The rooms have in wall storage a desk with some form of communication console and a wall mounted display presumably TV. The beds are all the same size as well. "I'll take the furthest one mom.."

I give her a nod.. "What do you both think? Yay or nay?"

They both nod and say "Yay." At the same time. "And what about our lovely guardian?"

Tet'va gives me a short nod.

"It is adequate."

Kaylum laughs..

"Jebas Tet'va! You need to work on your delivery.. It's not adecute."

"Adequate." I correct.

"Whatever.. It's Magnifico! It's amaze balls!"

"It's.. Amazeballs.."

"There you go! We will get you there Tet'va.."

"Thank you.. For enlightening me.."

"You're welcome.."

"I'm pretty sure that was sarcasm Kall.."

Ellida says..

We hear Tet'va make a clicking laugh.

After we finish unpacking and talking while looking around more of the home we decide to sit together and watch some TV.. The sprogs were extremely happy to see that most of their favourite channels are here.. And a few added bonus ones like a horror channel..

We watched a film called Predator which followed a team of commandos who landed in a jungle on some distant planet to find information about a missing Fireteam only they are ambushed by an Alien creature.. It was always invisible and seemed to have better technology and tactics than the humans.. And they are picked off one by one.. Only in the end one of the humans managed to win the final fight.. With something as simple as a giant rock..

The kids loved it but i was disappointed.. I wanted the alien to win..

It was a strange reptilian creature.. With a slender alligator looking head but it had mandibles. And also had some kickass moves.. And weapons.

Tet'va was interested for the most of the second half and the sprogs kept asking who would win between a predator and a yautja.. Obviously i said a yautja.. And we all agreed.

We eventually all go to bed.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

We fly out of the station and immediately jump to Maia.

I look at Ghardeh and as the ship blasts into the wormhole she looks at me.

"Are you sure about this polyamorous thing Ghardeh? It was always just you and I.. But.. Delilah.. I don't know.. She reminds me so much of.. Nina.."

"Shane, you thought i was dead.. We have lost our son.. I lost another child..

When they pulled me from the ground.. I had already accepted that things will not be the same.. I don't know how I survived.. But I did.. When you weren't on Maia, when Ra'zele and I worked to clear your name.. We didn't know you were alive.. Until Qah'dah told me.. And when she told me what you had said.. About the humans.. I knew I was expecting some kind of bond you had formed with them.. The look on your face when you saw me.. I could see my 'death' had affected you.. Because when i finally decloaked, the colors came back almost immediately.. You don't need to worry about it.. Stay faithful to the both of us females and everyone will get along just fine."

"How do you move on with your normal life? How can you go on, when in your heart you know there is no going back?"

She approaches me and holds both of my hands.

"We don't go back.. We push forward.. Then every once and a while we push hard enough that the light breaks through the clouds and a world beyond glimmers. Just out of reach..

We reach for that world.. Where we can just live in peace.. And now we can finally do that.. This road has been bumpy.. We have lost a lot of people along the way.. But achieving the goal in the end.. Was worth it.. And we couldn't have done it without those who aren't with us today.. Ki'xal.. Zir'tehn.."

I nod silently and the ship shudders as we enter our home system and the ship flies past the yellow star.

We fly towards the purple and silver planet once more.

We land and enter our home.. Then sit down.

"Everything how we left it when we flew into that blasted war.. And in the end.. We came back with nothing.. We went with the intention to save our son.. And ended up losing him.. How?"

I ask.. After all these weeks.. Being pushed to the back of my mind.. And now we finally stop and return home.. It hits me.. Hard..

Ghardeh holds the back of my neck and rests her jaw on my crown.

"I find it best not to figure out the How's and why's.. Because in the end.. It does more damage than good. I've come to terms with it.. While i was looking for you.. I've been here before.. You helped me.."

I slowly stand up with a trilled breath and walk up to the holographic photos of all of us together.

"Shane, we need to move on.. We can't let Ki'xals death haunt us.. He would want us to keep moving.."

I nod and my eyes look to the left while looking at the wall just staring..

"I'm going to see Qah'dah.. I've rested enough.. I'll see you soon.."

"Very well.. See you soon Shane.."

"Don't.. Ghardeh.. Ze'reikich'ja.. Shane.. Died.."

I close the door and made my way to the throne room when i hear a commotion.

I slowly open the doors to see a meeting.. With shouting.

"Where have they gone?! They went to that war and haven't returned! You are not our leader! You have the badge but you are not worthy to hold it! Maybe I should show you a demonstration of leadership.." A wrist blade extends from the white and black yautja's gauntlet.

I walk up from behind when i see Qah'dah's brows raise.

I tap on the yautja's shoulder and before he has even turned around I'm mid strike throwing my fist straight into his face.. He falls back after a THWAK! And

Roars as his back hits the floor.. Silence falls on the room..

"Took you long enough.." Qah'dah says with a bow of her head.

The other Yautja step back as I look at them all..

"Explain to me what is going on.. Before i drag your spine from your throat.. Get up.."

"An altercation leader.. I simply wasn't myself.. It has been.. Difficult.. Adjusting.."

"You seem to be the only yautja having difficulty.. Is it not because Qah'dah is your temporary leader?"

"Yes.. If i am honest.. Having a Hult'ah as a leader is.. Odd.."

"Are you questioning my decision? I trust her enough to lead Wuis't'kei, that should be evident enough.. Defy the leader again and i will cleave you open.. Get out.."

With a bow of his white head he leaves.

I shake my head and Qah'dah laughs.

"Could you have been any calmer Qah'dah?"

She nods. "Yes.. That was nothing.. Welcome back Ze'reikich'ja.. Is Ghardeh with you? Have you stories to tell?"

"Yes and yes.. Sit with me.."

**Ellida..**

As the day slowly turns into night time, I get into my new bed and lay staring at the ceiling.. The lighting is a swirl of oled lighting. Mom walks in and sits on the side of my bed with a smile..

"I love this place mom.. Even though its temporary.."

"Good I'm glad you like it.. We'll have some time before looking for schooling.. Get nice and settled in our new home first.. And we have a Guardian to consider.."

I nod and she leans over and kisses my forehead. "Night hun.."

"Night mom.. Say night to Tet'va for me.."

She takes her leave and the lighting slowly fades.. I turn towards the window and just watch the stars slowly rotate.. I know it's a holographic image but it looks real enough.. My eyes feel heavy and eventually i close them and enter sleep..

**Delilah…**

I check up on Kaylum who is stood looking at the night sky..

"It looks so real mom.. I keep forgetting we are on a station.. Where is Tet'va?"

I hold the back of his head and guide him to his bed.

"She is in the living room.. Keeping watch.."

"But she needs to sleep, where will she stay?"

"In the living room.."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Yeah.. I promise not to tell sprog.."

"I.. When i get older.. I want to.. Explore space with Tet'va.. Look for cool stuff.. Like aliens!"

"How is that a secret? It's what you want to do when you are older.." I say with a smile.

His cheeks go red.

"I.. Like her.. Like Z.. But.. I don't know.. It's a different way.."

I let out a laugh.. And push his nose playfully.. "You have a crush on a yautja mister?!"

"Mom stop! She'll hear you!" He says in a whisper and hiding his face.

I unfold his cover. And lean in.

"You are talking to someone who is newly into this whole thing mister.. One day if she is still with us.. Take the advice you gave me.. Don't hide from her, tell her how you feel.."

"Tell me what Delilah?"

Tet'va's voice makes me jump and Kaylum throws his covers over his face.

"Kaylum wants to explore with you when he is older.. That's all Tet'va.. He.. Considers you family.."

She tilts her head towards Kaylums lump.

"I see.. Well, first he must pass his flying tests and earn his license.. Then we can explore once he has a ship.."

He slowly uncovers his face.

"Do you want to sleep here Tet'va? I can use the chair thing over there instead.."

I look at the recliner sofa. Then back at the stunner.

She walks up to us then lays on the floor.

"I will sleep on the floor instead but thank you Kaylum.."

I kiss him on the head then take my leave. After saying night to them both.

"Night Momsy.. Night Tet'va.."

"Good night Delilah.. Good night Kaylum.."

**Two years later…**

**Ellida..**

As i sit in class I am paying attention to the tutor, we are learning about the ins and outs of quantum mechanics and the laws of how it works..

There are things such as quantum asteroid fields and even planets where time doesn't flow normally, or some planets that change the very nature of reality.. Very cool stuff.. The classes are quite small with only 15 of us in one sitting. Mom managed to get a new house, then from there she as promised got both me and Kall into education again.. Can you believe he actually has friends now?! He doesn't need his big sister looking after him anymore! Probably due to the fact some of his new friends are aliens. He's told them he has a yautja pa and they know of yautja. They think it's just as cool as he does!

I rub my uniforms cuffs and write down my notes. The pad is full of my previous work in class. From practical notes to brainstorm doodles to inner thoughts on current assignments.

Our tutor is a pink scaled alien with two antennas that look like cotton buds.. His eyes are of a grey quite big, his mouth is small, he is known as an chitan.. Has an almost insectoid look.. But almost.. Humanoid.. His voice has two simultaneous tones one light and one low.. Mashed together.. Probably because chitan are dual gender.. Strange i know.. But I refer to him as sir.. While others say ma'am.. They aren't bothered in the slightest..

"Alright students.. That will be all today, class is over.. Enjoy your time away from the dungeon.. I'll see you next week.. Bye all.."

Everyone says thank you Sir/ Ma'am then pack up and take their leave.

I do the same and nod to my tutor when he stops me.

"Ellie, a moment if you will?"

"Yes sir? How can i help?"

"I am wondering how you are getting on, being relatively new, you seem to enjoy your classes. Unlike some.."

"I'm just glad I'm back to school, the first year was harrowing, not going to lie but now I'm enjoying it.. Back to normal.."

"Glad to hear it, i have spoken to your brothers tutors, he seems to be doing well.. Has plenty of stories to tell!"

I laugh and smile, his antennae droop slightly as he smiles also.

"Yeah we um.. Our pa is different.. We finally went to his home world not so long ago during vacation month.. He'll be telling anyone who will listen!"

"Well it's good to see new faces getting along with the old.. Keep up the good work, you seem far more engrossed than the rest of the flock.. Enjoy your time Ellie.. See you next week.."

"Sir.." I say with a smile I wrap my cherry red hair back and leave. I see the ship take the others back home. Today is my birthday.. I'm now 19.. Mom let me drive the Yemen seeing as its mine now.

A birthday present.. No doubt Kaylum will be looking out for me on the way home. He always comms me.. I dyed my hair deep red just towards the halfway mark, down to the ends its cherry red. My fair brown hair didn't go well with the cherry bomb red i picked. But now It seems to glow in the light. I throw my schooling bag on the passenger seat and like clockwork he rings the car..

I answer. "Hey Kall! Good day bro?"

"Hell yeah! We made a drone from scratch.. Remember me telling you? Well we finally got to see it fly today! It was so cool! Can't wait to get home. Mom has a surprise for you but I promised I wouldn't say.. It's gonna be ace! See you soon sis!" He puckers his lips and kisses the camera leaving a smear.. I laugh and he disconnects.

I leave the grounds and begin the 40 minute drive home.. It is still strange we live on a space station. We went to vecta a few times.. It's a tropical planet always warm. And amazing vistas no matter where you look.

I drive down the final road and take a right.. The trees are like landmarks and once i find them it's easy to know where i am.. Driving down the tree bordered road i see our home just past the trees.

Mom splurged on a very nice abode..

Plenty of room for guests as well as things our previous home had.. Mom has a ship in a small building and we have a pool, she even wanted a shed!

It is a two storey home like before but it is much bigger.. The downstairs is exactly the same.. Same with upstairs except there are more rooms. And a whole area designed for yautja..

Mom wanted the old home back so had the bots build it how she remembered it.

It even has the weapon stash she used to have though apart from her assault rifle the other weapons are new. I'm not going to lie.. We are so much happier here.. Her girly friends came over for vacation and even Suzie.. She has moved on over as well and transferred over. She's become our step-aunt!

I parked the car to see the ship drop Kaylum off further down the road. As I close the door he runs at me with a massive smile. I squint as the sun hits my face. Or rather fake sun..

"You beat me again! Are you breaking the speed limit?!"

"No you just have Miss daisy at the helm.. Shes soo slow!"

He crashes into me and drops his bag.

"Are you ready for the surprise?!"

I ruffle his auburn hair then i go inside the house..

"Mom we are back! Brace yourself!" I shout. I go upstairs and get sorted out and change into normal clothes. I put on some black jeans and a black top with the words "Bite this!" with a fist..

I walk downstairs and put my white shoes on tying back my hair.. I go to the back when I see mom with Suzie, Tet'va, Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja..

"Z!" I say with glee and give him a hug, then i hug Ghardeh then Suzie.

Kaylum moments later comes running out and throws himself into Ze'reikich'ja's back.

"What is this? I have a cushion Delilah.. A beanbag.."

Kall and I let out a laugh.. "What is a beanbag?!"

"It was an instrument for sitting on.."

Z says while holding Kaylum upside down while he laughs.

As he places Kaylum down.

"So what's the surprise folks?" I ask.

Mom and Kaylum smile..

"Oh it's coming Ellie.."

There is a muffled sound.. I look up to its location to see a blurred ship touching down behind mom..

My mouth opens..

Mom and the others turn and walk towards the ship.. As it decloaks the back ramp opens.. Revealing two Yautja i have never seen before along with some kind of.. Vehicle..

"This Ellida is a yautja speeder.. It can even turn into a flyer if you don't wish to drive.. We have settled for flying everywhere, so instead of letting the speeder gather rust and dust.. I thought it might be better to give it to you.. As a birthday gift.. To my daughter.."

Kaylum lets out a loud laugh and claps.

"Ze'reikich'ja you're gonna make her cry! Hahahaaa!"

I walk up to the speeder.. It's silver and blue body glistens with an otherworldly glow.. The inside has space for one.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Why don't you get in Ellie and give it a spin?" Mom says with a beaming smile.

I nod and as i touch the window it opens up like a gullwing.

I sit down and as the scanner does its job the seat moves forward to perfect position then i hold the right panel..

'Greetings Pilot' Flashes up on the viewscreen. 'activation HUD..' 'DONE'

flashes up. Then several meters show like a dashboard of the Yemen but far more advanced.

I feel pedals touch my feet then the steering wheel unfolds.

I press a rune and i feel the seat push me forwards then down into a lying position.. The whole vehicle changes. Still holding the wheel it divided into two sticks instead.. I get a full 180° view both up and down and left to right.. I see everyone stood waiting as the craft begins to hover..

I then slowly move upwards then away from the house.. There is a ping as Ze'reikich'ja connects to the comms.

"Be careful Ellida and comply with airspace regulations."

"I will don't worry! Thank you both so much! I'll take good care of it!"

"I know.. See you back down here for the rest of your party. That wasn't the surprise.."

He disconnects, I fly around the area over the carriage way. I fly towards the sky and then slowly descend back to the house. As i land the seat repositions me into a seated position, then as i deactivate the vehicle, the seat moves back and the gullwing door opens.

"Bet you had a blast there darlin'?" Suzie asks while pressing me to her side.

"That was amazing.."

I stop as i hear a ship and see it descending.. I haven't seen this ship before but it looks.. Different.. Large.. Like Ghardehs ship..

I look at the four yautja and they all nod..

I run around the house to see dust fly up from the ships landing.. They landed just past moms ship hangar..

I run over and stop to hear the whirring of a ramp lowering..

It is then my mouth drops..

The others catch up to me and Z holds my shoulders.. I see two humans.. And two yautja.. The female human has long red hair with beads and trinkets embedded within.. Her green eyes almost shimmering.. Her face is soft but with an elegant glow.. She is wearing a white and silver garment that looks like a cross between an eva suit and a jumpsuit.. The male is taller than her with a deeper shade of brown hair.. Which is short.. He is wearing a form of body armour under a black and red trench coat.. He has a cybernetic black arm.. He holds it up to his forehead with two fingers and with a smile he flicks his hand away in a salute. His face is very angular with slight stubble and a trimmed goatee..

The two yautja are very distinct from one another, one is white with deep red markings that bleed, he has blood orange eyes. The other is a mix of forest greens whites and blacks.. Like diamondback colours..

"Delilah, Ellida and Kaylum.. I would like to present to you.. Nina, Danny Auktano and Osh'ikeille.. My family for many years.."

"How ya doing Ellie? Heard a lot about you guys.. Welcome to the family!"

Danny says with a nod of his head and outstretched arms.

"You managed to talk them into seeing us?! But I thought.."

"Ze'reikich'ja has a way with persuasion Ellida.. And.. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to see him and Ghardeh again.." Nina says.. Her voice is smooth.. But with a lick of fire to it.. Not least for her accent.. The quad walk off of the ship fully and approach us.

Ze'reikich'ja let's go of my shoulders and I approach the green Yautja. He looks at me, his golden orbs just slightly shimmering from the light..

I hold out my hand and he shakes it gently.. "Gkaun-yte Osh'ikeille." I say with a smile. He looks from me to Nina who smiles at me then he turns back.

"Gkaun-yte Ellida. Nice to meet you.."

He says.. His voice is deeper than Ze'reikich'ja's and it was unexpected.. Making me blink..

**Delilah..**

As i stand with Z i can't help but smile.. He brought his family to help celebrate my daughters nineteenth.. And words can't express how happy i am.. Watching two worlds collide.. We have moved on from the past.. As promised we have remained true to each other.. My family has extended past blood.. Because of one person.. And for that i am eternally grateful.. He has given my children the one thing they always wanted.. And that was a happiness and love of a father they never had.. And it seems I have found peace myself in the same person..

_**Our new dawn is ending.. And with it..**_

_**A new Frontier opens up.. Many possibilities are now open to us.. The question is.. What will we do in our new future?**_

_**Only time will tell.. And I look forward to see where we are going.. Our new life.. Carries on.. Like a comet travelling to its final destination.. Until it reaches the end..**_

* * *

**Author note: This is the final chapter of the first story arch! Delilah, Kaylum and Ellida have come far. They have come out on top after their horror on Aurora. And now they have a family that is extended not by blood but a lasting friendship. The next arch is well under way but i want to get the first few chapters done first. **

**Act three: Ours to protect, will focus more on Ellida ten years later. There will still be moments with Z Kall and of course, Delilah. But much like the last two acts it will mainly shift to Ellie.. I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have loved every second writing this.. And i want to just shout-out Werewolfbleu.. She has stopped writing but i will always give credit.. And credit is definitely due.. **

**I would like to remind you all that the characters Danny, Nina, Osh'ikeille, Ra'zele and Uzkielle are Werewolfbleu's characters.. And they are memories of my previous stories (And a cameo!) My work does not follow the same stories as Werewolfbleu's.**

** But it is more of an expansion of her universe.. I would like to thank you the readers for the faves and follows. And also the reviews.. It means a lot to me. Many thanks. But enough chatter! I will see you in the next chapter.. Chapter 21.. **


	21. Chapter 21, Act Three

**Act three: Ours to protect.. **

**Chapter 21: That which defines me..**

**Ten years later…**

**Ellida…**

_**Growing up I came to the realisation the world can be a dangerous place, I with my new talents wanted to make it better. Kaylum said i might as well just give up.. But i didn't.. I decided to do something.. Make a difference.. I'm not trying to save the world.. I'm simply trying to make it a better place to live in. I had to become something more than I am.. And with the help of Ghardeh i did just that.. I aced my aptitude tests.. My physical tests.. And earned my flight license.**_

_**I have become an agent of the Sisters Law Agency Division.**_

_**All has gone well, but when i find a conspiracy to send the station to rip itself apart I take action to find those responsible.. My younger brother decided he was going to follow his own path, finding valuable relics and strange creations with Tet'va.. Our Yautja Guardian.. Our mother Delilah, knowing we are in safe hands has continued her own job as security and flight.. She comes back every so often.**_

_**Ze'reikich'ja comes more often than that with Ghardeh..**_

_**My part in the story starts..**_

_**I am in the jungle peaks of Wuis't'kei.. Learning to hunt like a yautja.. Fight.. And mind my surroundings..**_

**Location: Wuis't'kei: The De'sash-je jungle..**

Strange birds, humid heat, the tension, the anticipation.. But no fear.. What I hunt.. It can sense it.. The trusty armour system doesn't highlight anything.. I look up to the trees, my HUD picks out the birds.. I'm not interested in those. I walk on with vigilance.

I come to a crumbling arena.. The foliage has claimed it.. I enter the once elaborate archway.. I look back momentarily, my fake tendrils swinging and wrapping around then sliding back.. I then turn my attention to a plinth.. On it there is a slim sword in a silver scabbard.. I look around.. Nothing..

I take the weapon and unsheathe it.

The blade is that of a katana.. But made by a master yautja blacksmith.. The intricate patterns along the blade oozes elegance.. I have no time to admire the craftsmanship.. I turn quickly behind me and my new weapon connects with a pair of wrist blades.. But I'm grabbed by a powerful grip and thrown into the air over the yautja.. I land on my feet and jump.. I kick from the yautja's taut chest kicking dust up as i slide on the floor..

I get up as the dust behind me rises like a mist..

"Yautja always mind their surroundings.."

I look at the yautja in front of me..

It is my father, Ze'reikich'ja.. Or Bright Star..

Over the years i have been learning hand to hand and the ways of the hunt..

But this is my test..

All I have to do is floor him once.. A feat i have consistently failed at.. But i have been training hard.. Learning his moveset.. The way he moves..

I stance with the sword level.. Legs sure footed..

We stalk each other as his huge arm takes his own katana.. Both weapons glint in the noon sun.. I strike out with a gliding flurry.. He blocks and spins me around and kicks me away.. I slide and swipe in a 180 degree with a fighting shout.. He blocks there is a loud twang! I bring down a vertical strike followed by an upward glide.. Then left..

I parry his strike and throw my forearm into his offending sword arm but he locks my arms.. I drop and throw the mountain of meat over using his weight against him.. But I didn't anticipate his left hand which grabs my right leg and throws me.. I fly and smash into the top of the wall and hit the floor with my chest.. I scramble up.. My sword flew to the otherside.. No time to pick it up.. I see him running at me I run and slide as he releases his two wrist blades, I block his incoming attacks and follow up with my own. The echoing of the metal clashing is an epic sound to hear.

I stance into Hiju..

And block several of his punches, and counter him.. He pounces.. But as he brings his arms down i knock them away and throw both palms into his chest with a loud shout.. It knocks him back with a bark.. I switch my fists for open palms..

Tiger..

He stances almost the same only his right fist is balled..

We get closer to each other.. Within striking distance.. His style was easy to master.. But no less dangerous..

I position my arms to strike..

As i do so.. He grabs my strike..

He keeps his grip held..

I try to hit his arm but he grabs my second arm..

"Shit.."

I jump.. And engage a boost to double jump.. We both end up in the air.. Bad mistake.. He brings me closer.. And as we fall.. He lands on top of me.. Knocking the wind out of my lungs..

"Aaaaah! Damn!"

Ze'reikich'ja lets out a laugh..

"You've learned much Ellida, very impressed.. But still much to learn.. Don't let your mind panic when you are trapped.. Here… Give me your arms.." I hold them out.. He grabs them.. "Now twist them.. Like this.. Bring me in.. And use your head.. Like so.." He says slowly bringing his head to mine..

"Pa you aren't exactly my height.. All you would have done is throw my head back and that would floor me.."

"True.. But not all yautja are the same.. Or other opponents.. Speed is key.. Come.. Daughter.. That's it for today.. I think."

We make our way back to the village. Where he continues to talk to me..

"So how is Kaylum and Tet'va? I hear he proposed to her.. And she turned him down.. Heh.." I say with a laugh.

"He is well, they have entered the witches nebula.. He said something about hidden relics.."

We enter the yautja's home and i walk up to the armour platform and it retracts.. I flick my fiery red hair and walk up to Z as he sets up the warm water, he sees my hair and runs a crimson taloned finger through the side plats..

I smile..

"I kinda like it!" I say as he turns around clicking.

"I approve of the palette change.."

"Thanks pa.."

"Come.. Sit with me.. Tell me.. How goes your work?"

I sit with him but I smile internally Kaylum and I are both taller than mom, just by a head.. I'm also looking very athletic in build.. Due to the fact this yautja and Ghardeh have me training hard.. They weren't kidding when they said it will test me physically and mentally. Have to keep in top form.. I sit across from Z and he sits with an arm over the back of his weird sofa thing. He has taken off his mask and his markings are a little brighter..

"Works good! Still doing the cyber wet work.. Central had me hack a city bangers comms a few days back.. Something about cracking down on illegal contraband.. Anything that comes into the station.. That sort of thing.."

"And.. Your.. Night time job?"

My smile fades..

"How do you know about that.. Did Kall tell you?"

He stands and walks over and pours water and several herbs into the water.. Then hands me a large cup.

"Word reaches us of a 'Yautja' Bringing in the crooked off of the streets of Messa.. Going by the name.. 'A Bad Star..'.. Some are aware.. That the name.. Belongs to us.."

I nod..

"Yeah.. It's me Z.. I just want to do what's right.. One day i saw someone get beaten up while the security force did nothing.. That was on Vecta.. So i stepped up.. I have the means.. But as a person.. I can be.. Ignored.. Or.. Sidelined.. Even.. Destroyed.. But with that armour. I become something.. For the people.. I become hope.. A way to fight back for them.."

"But then there is the matter of responsibility Ellida.. You must always keep your mask.. Separate.. From yourself.. There will always be consequences.. You know this.. We train you.. But we won't pass judgement on your reason to use those skills.. Only that you do it for good.. Otherwise you are just.. Vigilante.."

"That armour has helped so many Z.."

"Not the armour Ellida.. You.." he says with a singular point.

We drink while talking about more recent events like when Kaylum had stumbled upon a long lost temple that happened to be home to sacred gems, but Kall being Kall took them and triggered security protocols.. He got arrested but we had to bail him out.

"I always remember him being surrounded by those four foot tall grey fat aliens with stun guns! I bet you looked like a god to them.."

"No doubt, he is a peculiar one.. But he means no harm.. I'm surprised he hasn't followed in your mother's footsteps.." Z says with a sip from his cup..

"Yeah.. He always had a fascination with space ever since you took us to that planetoid those years ago. By the way.. Have you heard from mom?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she holocommed me the other day. She wants to come back and see us all."

I nod, she's been incredibly busy.. One of the colonies she is charged with helping is under attack.. She has been embroiled in that..

I finish up my tea then place the cup in the cleaner, I turn to hear the door open and my heart skips a beat, Ghardeh walks in.. Still after all these years she STILL gives me butterflies with her beauty.

"Hello Ellida, how did your training go?"

As I say I failed, Ze'reikich'ja says it went well..

Her violet eyes flick from me to her husband.. Then me again then nods.

"Failure is not a bad thing Ellida.. In fact in your defence.. He was exactly the same.. Even after this many years he still can't beat me.. But in your case it is the simple fact.. You are human.. Going up against.. Your father.. If anything.. There can be no failure, you are not in a test.. You are training.."

I nod and smile…

"I got him a couple of times.."

Her head turns to Z and she laughs.

We all head on out as i take the armour platform. We enter the Shadow's Wraith and Ghardeh takes me home.

**Kaylum..**

**Location: Vato-zio tyuul- planetoid off the Vadian verge system..**

Space… The final Frontier.. The no man's sky.. I've spent the past good chunk of my life exploring and finding amazing anomalies, hidden artefacts and strange civilisations that.. Well.. Differ.. From my own.. Right now i am on a very peculiar planetoid.. It is an overgrown planetoid where nature went.. Kinda buckwild.. So.. I couldn't resist.. Tet'va.. My.. Err.. Let's say.. Guardian.. Protested with harsh language when we touched down. Because she knew.. Good ol moi would just stumble into SOMETHING..

And i did.. Just not into what you would expect.. A spot of bother..

I walked straight into the little barbs of a snatcher..

It's a plant.. I forget what Rain calls them so i call them snatchers..

They swallow you whole and slowly let their enzymes and goop digest you.. Only for humans… It strangely causes erections.. And Tet'va being the heroine.. Tried to get me out.. But also become stuck in here with me.. Lest to say.. She already makes me drool so this situation is turning… Interesting.. For me at least..

I wipe my forehead as a string of clear goo molests my face..

"Tet'va.. I'm beginning to feel.. Tingly.."

There is an irritated clicking coming from her as she applies pressure with her wrist blade to pierce the fleshy prison… There is a squelching as she begins to growl..

"Don't tell me things like that.. Not when I'm.. I'm.."

"Working? Wink wink.."

I duck quickly as she swipes across..

And we both feel being pushed out… Like we are being born…

"Ahahahaaa! Yes! Ahaahaaaa!"

I stop as Tet'va grabs me by my shoulder and drags me towards water.. Then with a huffy click she hurls me in.. Causing an explosion of cold soothing wata..

"What?!" I say in an innocent tone which was blasted apart by her.. "Don't even say it!"

"Fine I won't."

She swipes off gunk from her arm and throws it.. Shes an amazing shot because it got me right in the face..

"Eeeegh.."

"What you did was stupid, Reckless and dangerous.. Your observational skills need work.. Krit d'toudi pauk-de.."

"Eh.. Relax.. You saved the day again.. I knew there was a reason i kept you ar-"

The look and posture she gave me was a clear sign I should.. Shut up.. "Ok.. Alright i get it.. I recognise my failing and will be sure to correct it.."

Tet'va gives me a snort and enters the drink just as i leave. My Black and crimson leather combat pants and boots are caked in mud.. I bring up my sat-com and aim it opposite from our position i take a silver ball from my back storage and throw one. A blue blinking light flicks then it shoots off..

As it does i check out the scenery.. Well ain't that a view…

Not Tet'va.. I mean the actual vista we rest upon..

In the distance i can see purple water falls with a glowing purple mist.. From giant outcrops of rock.. Massive insectoid creature fly through the air. There are trees and crevices splitting the land apart.. With the purple liquid following suit.

Tet'va walks up to me and brings up my arm.. She heard the binging while I lost myself staring out.

"Hmmm?"

"Your tracking sphere has something.."

I look at the blinking sonar pulse then see it has found some kind of ruin..

I follow the path given then, gaze upon the ruins entrance.. Behind me i hear Tet'va clicking..

"Not as beautiful as you, but pretty damn close.."

I FEEL her eyes dart to the back of my head.. No seriously.. Yautja have this way.. I've been told by everyone not to anger a yautja.. But this one behind me? She's a monster.. But being around her for these many years.. I don't know.. There's something about Tet'va that's.. Engaging.. Anyway.. I go to walk forward when her hand literally crushes my left shoulder as she holds it with a triple click..

"No.. Mind your surroundings d'tou-di Jehdin…"

"Tet'va.. I'm not 13 anymore love.. I'm 23.. Just FYI.."

"But you are small and.. S'yuit-de.."

She throws a rock the size of my head..

Then i see seven spinning disks fly up from the dirt and explode.

"Good arm Tetley.."

I proceed and bring up my arm when Tet'va remains stood in her current position..

"Come on Tet'va i was playing.. Calling me small and pathetic is like… Water on rock.. But if you want to get under my skin.. You best be ready for me to get under yours.."

She tilts her head, and walks past me..

"I've always wanted to see what your insides look like.."

She brushes past me..but i felt that.. Spike..

I smile and walk with her bringing up my plasma pistol.

The ruins have a massive stone arch which looks like an A but without the middle bar.. With elaborate hieroglyphs of some kind.. Or a language..

We both enter and I shine my wrist mounted flashlight around the ruins..

"I wonder what we'll find in here.." I say quietly with a huff..

I look at my sat com to see my orb returning.. It flies into my palm when I deactivate it and slot it back where it belongs.

I straighten my trench coat and walk further into the ruins.. I walk up the elaborate staircase, when i enter a large room that seems to have crumbled with time..

Tet'va lets out a growled clicking as we both hear footsteps…

I turn around to see an army of extraterrestrials running up to us.. Weapons in hand.. With what appears to be ships..

"Looks like its a welcome committee.."

I say.. But they seem very angry..

As they say a form of growled gargles. My HUD sweeps a text saying "You are in violation! You are under arrest for trespassing on hallowed ground! Surrender immediately!"

I hold my arms up..

"Hey no problem… No...Problem.."

Tet'va clenches her fist as one of the weird aliens approaches her..

She tenses up and almost lunges as one of them tries to cuff her but she ends up walking.. Towards the spacecraft and enters..

"Hey why am i in cuffs but she ain't.. That's racist.. I want to make a complaint!"

They shove me forward..

"Okay! I was just kidding.."

Well this day has gone to a great start..

I hate Mondays.. Heh!

**Ellida…**

Ghardeh takes me home in her ship..

I am sat next to her but on the floor, as we fly through a wormhole she sits with an arm resting on the armrest of her pilot seat and one hand running a hand through her tendrils..

I know i said it before.. And people will keep telling her but she is gorgeous..

Ze'reikich'ja seems to be lucky that one such as herself took to him..

"Ghardeh, what was Ze'reikich'ja like before he became Ze'reikich'ja? I've never really asked you before.. Can you tell me more about your yautja? What's the difference between Maiaic Yautja and traditional Yautja?"

Her vibrant violet eyes sweep to my gaze and she nods..

"Maiaic Yautja are not so different from 'Traditional' Yautja.. We speak almost the same language but our code and traditions are slightly different.. For instance.. We have a high council.. That is the.. 'Law' they are the arbitrators.. The all seeing and all knowing force that governs our every existence.. If we are to break the code.. As you and Kaylum have been taught.. Then our lives are forfeit.. But.. There is a chance to redeem yourself.. But it is extremely.. Difficult.." I study her body language..

And come to the conclusion that she has been in this exact situation.

"So the Traditional yautja don't have a Council? They run just from the code? More.. Streamlined?"

"Not exactly.. There are many more considerations in the traditional code.. But both have very effective means to make sure everyone abides by the rules.. Without them.. We are.. Dishonourable.."

She keeps her eyes on me. As she says this..

I stand and walk up to her.

"Ze'reikich'ja, or Shane as he was known back then.. Was found by me on a rotting planet.. I remember it like it was yesterday, I had lost my family.. Friends.. And exacted revenge on those who took those away from me.. But Shane… Oh we were so alike.. Almost.. A mirror.. Even when i had in fact broke the code.. He stuck by me.. He was my only.. Light in that darkness.. And for a yautja like me to say that.. It means a lot.. I was death's emissary.. The black angel.. I suppose I still am.. But Shane.. He learned.. And learned quickly.. Much like you and Kaylum.. But.. Eventually.. All good things come to an end.. He was dying.. Human bodies have a genetic clock.. And once it begins to expire.. Not even a yautjas blood can help keep it held together.. So he made a decision.. He became the yautja you see today.. No easy feat but he pulled through.. I'll tell you the full story one day.."

I give her a smile..

"I'd like that.."

Soon enough we are flying towards Sisters Law station. Ghardeh loads my armour platform into my car's trunk then I turn to her.. I give her a hug and smile. Like Ze'reikich'ja she is a solid wall.

"Thanks for letting me stay again.. I'll see you soon.. Goodbye Ghardeh.."

She nods once.

"Goodbye Ellida, stay safe.."

She takes her leave and i drive my car onto the loading platform. Then I drive home.

I drive into my parking spot and enter the apartment complex, making my way through the halls and elevator then enter my apartment 451.. It's quite a spacious apartment.. With my living room greeting you as soon as you enter.. With white wooden flooring with a two steps to the kitchen with a view of the city below with worktops and stove to the left. My room is just to the right of the living room. I put my car keys in the grey bowl and put the armour platform in my secret floor storage. Then flop down on my grey fabric wraparound couch before turning on my 70in monitor. I decide to call my mother, I press on voice command then say

"Call mom."

There is a pinging with 'Connecting', then a rotating call symbol..

'Connected' flashes up then moms face flashes on-screen as she holds her hand held comms unit..

"Ellie! I just got off the horn from Ze'reikich'ja, how's things sprog? Is work still OK? How's the boyfriend?"

She smiles as she asks the last question..

Everything is fine mom! Works good.. Hard but good.. And.. The.. Boyfriend.. Is.. Umm.. Gone.."

Her glowing smile slips.. "I'm sorry hun.. Was it not working out?"

"It was a mutual split.. My work had me doing so many hours.. We couldn't spend enough time together.. Heh! First human relationship and it lasts less than an extraterrestrial one! Maybe i should try out a yautja! No…. I don't think that would… Work.. So.. How's things on the other side of the galaxy? Has the threat been taken out yet? Any eta on arrival back?"

Mom smiles again and wipes her fringe away..

"You'd think with all the force we've shown lately they would let up, but they haven't even slipped.. So I'll be here a while yet.. And.. If you want to give a yatty a shot.. It's not like it doesn't run in the family! Ask Z or Ghardeh.. I'm sure they will be happy to help you out!"

"Mo-om… Stop! I'll be fine on my own for now!" I say with laughter in my chest..

"How did your training go darl?"

"Huh! It is tough.. No matter how hard I try, I just can't open Z up.. It seems futile.. But maybe that's the point? There's always been meaning to his ways.. Well.. Training in general.. I'm lasting longer and longer with each time I go to Maia."

"Hmm hmmm! You were warned Ellida, they did say it will test you to your very i limits then break you.."

Mom looks up past the feed and frowns, she flicks her gaze to me then back up.

"What now? Shit.. Alright.."

Her eyes hit mine as i frown..

"Trouble?"

"Yeah.. We are preparing for an attack.. I have to go sprog.. Love you always.."

She kisses her hand and taps the screen.

"Love you too mom… Be careful.."

"Always.. On my w-"

Her feed cuts off as she frowns..

It's then I think to Kaylum..

I connect to his VSA.

It connects with Yautja runes..

It is a different interface than moms unit, seeing as Kaylum and i earned our sat-coms. Mom did also but she keeps it as a backup in case she hits trouble.

Runes flash up when it connects..

But Kaylum isn't the one who answers.. Some weird alien.. Answers.. It looks into the feed.. Shouts something then disconnects..

"Who the...Ff."

I try and contact Tet'va.. But she is showing as incognito..

I send her a texted message asking what is going on.. Then i contact Ze'reikich'ja..

It barely even connects when he answers..

His face taking up the screen.

"Ellida.. Is everything alright? You call at a late hour.."

"Sorry to wake you father, but i fear Kall has gotten into a spot of bother.. Again.. When I attempted to contact him a gangly looking alien answered said something unintelligible then disconnected.. Tet'va is incognito also.. I'm… Concerned.."

Even though he is on another screen i see his frown descend and his eyes begin to blaze.. With a deep growling.. His arm shifts and he stands from laying down.. It causes an uneasiness.. Even though we are light years away. Ze'reikich'ja is rarely angered.. His feed rotates as he wakes Ghardeh..

"Ghardeh, Kch-tanu.. Wake up.. We have an issue.."

"Regarding who Ze'rei-te?" I hear her ask..

"Kaylum.. And Tet'va.. They may be in some trouble.."

"Pauk.."

His arm comes back up.

"We will collect you at first light.. You are still on vacation, sei'i?" Ghardeh asks leaning her head against Ze'reikich'ja's as she asks me the question.

"Still one week.. I'll be ready.. Sorry for waking you at such a late hour.."

"M'di, it is fine.. Be seeing you.."

Ghardeh says.. She moves off and Ze'reikich'ja centres his arm.

"See you soon Ellida.. Don't worry about it.. We have always said to contact us at the first sign of trouble.. Bye for now.."

I nod and disconnect, I rub my hands together and go to my kitchen for a bite to eat.

I make a simple sandwich then go to my balcony..

I sit at my table with my plate and wonder.. What in the hell Kaylum has done THIS TIME?

It's any wonder Tet'va decline his moves.. A smile creeps.. Would she allow me to make a move? Then the thought hit me.. Are there any Yautja that are homosexual? Or whatever phrase they tend to use.. I sit chewing away and I shake my head slightly at myself.. Naughty Ellida! She is like a sister to me! But then saying that.. There was one conversation we had.. She said that it's that whichever defines me that makes me a cut above most.. And here I was thinking on a male relationship.. I finish up and head back in, i decide to head out for a run.. I change into a white run suit and tie my blazing hair back then take my leave.

**Delilah…**

The twisting roads of qross are like circuits.. Yet in my heavily armoured prowler i smash through a multi storey car park.. I have several tails on me and their weapons fire might as well be sponges.. I am not alone.. I have a young girl who has been in contact with a military grade toxin.. And I'm trying to get her to the hospital..

I look at her as she panics as the massive prowlers engine screams as I drive on the straight..

"Slow your breathing Sarissa… You've been poisoned.."

I take a hard left and drive under a monorail..

"Delilah.. The best way to the hospital is using the automated loading highways.. The station uses them to take supplies from one part of the station to the other.. When you are clear of the forcefield we will erect it.. Forcing the rebels to go around.."

I boost off a ramp and end up on the loader highways with the vehicles still behind me.. I weave in and out of the automated trucks and gain distance as I engage the back thruster.. The engines squeal, I smash past the forcefield barrier and it erects behind me like clockwork.

Sarissa holds her ears and screams as the noise is too loud..

I activate silent running..

An in cockpit announcement says. "Silent Running engaged.."

I look at Sarissa and hold her shoulder gently. "You will be fine.. I promise.."

As she breathes heavily with a nod. I drive on.. Following the highway round..

"Delilah, if you take the second exit follow the street down and you can take the third exit." My handler F'jord tells me.

I turn almost smashing into parked vehicles.. The station roads aren't designed for a monster like this..

I follow his directions.. I see the hospital and pick up speed.. I faintly hear a dropship. It must be F'jord.. Or my cavalry, either way it is a welcome addition..

I fire two rockets at the hospital walls of the courtyard so i can drive in as Sarissa begins to slip..

"Sarissa! Stay awake!"

I boost towards the entrance.. And stop as arrival crews stand by.. As the front of the prowler opens up i take Sarissa and her white and blue clothes are dirty.. She's been through hell, lost her parents and her two younger brothers.. As one of the crew members takes her she manages to put something in my hand from her pocket.. I hold it out as a stay stood on the prowler.. It's a coin..

I feel a breeze behind me.. As i sit down.. F'jord comes round and leans on the risen cockpit screen.

"You drove the stig like a boss.. You handled yourself very well.."

I nod.. "I hope she does okay.. I hope she makes it.."

"She will Del.. She will.. Because of you.." His augmented orange eyes crease as he smiles..

F'jord has been my handle for seven years while on this station.. The neighbouring planet is under civil unrest and the station.. Is a wreck.. But we have to help the people here.. Though the Rebels.. We've taken to calling them, vigilante.. Thinking we are the cause of all the issues.. They recently bombed a city with aquinox.. A pathogen that causes horrible hallucinations but also causes a sensory shut down. It can make you blind.. And slowly eats your lungs in concentrated doses..

Bastards..

F'jord taps my forearm and i look at him.

"What's wrong Delilah? You seem zoned out.."

"It's.. My kids.. I miss them.. Ain't so little anymore but they are still my little sprogs.. And i miss.. You know.."

"Ah yes.. The Yautja.. I still can't believe it.. But he sent me a transmission.. Told me give you this.."

He says holding out my Sat-com.. I slot it onto my left wrist i bring up my burgundy and black arm and tap several runes.. It's then i see his face… Paused in time before i press play, F'jord nods and walks away..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As I get ready with my armour i decide it would be best contacting Delilah, but knowing her she won't have her Sat-com on her person.. Much to my irritance.. I ping it regardless and as predicted.. Nothing.. With annoyed clicking I switch channels and get hold of her handler F'jord Munssen.. An augmented human, he brings up his right forearm and nods.. His blonde hair stylised while his face is angular his eyes are orange.. That have a slight glow.. He is wearing a black and burgundy uniform. And appears to be on some kind of small ship.. With monitors behind him..

"Now if my eyes don't deceive me, you would be… Zere'reikich'ja? I don't need augmented vision to tell who you are sir.. What can I do for you?"

"I need Delilah, where is she?"

"She's currently preoccupied on a mission.. Is there something i can do?"

"Sei'i, tell her Kaylum may be in trouble once again.. Ghardeh and I will see what is going on.. But she mustn't panic.. Ellida found his Sat-com in the hands of another alien species.. I'm thinking he and Tet'va have been locked up.."

He frowns and shakes his head and rubs his clean shaven chin.

"Are you thinking about… Predatoring your way in to get them out?"

I click and nod.. But it wasn't an affirmed nod..

"Will you make sure she receives this message?"

He nods fervently to me.. "Of course Bright Star.. Of course.. Is that the lot?"

"For now.. I'll be in touch.. And give Delilah her Sat-com.. She will need it.."

"Y-"

I disconnect as he says "Yes."

Ghardeh looks at me as she adjusts her chest plating.

"You still don't like him Ze'rei-te? I thought you were past that.. Incident.."

I let out an angered clicking.. And take my remaining wrist blade set and attach it to my right wrist..

"Incident… Pauk-de zabin.. C'jit.. Zik'za.. Pauk'n krit.."

I mumble with growls and clicks..

I put on my plasma casters and as they adjust i take a smart disc, my combi stick and three shuriken.. I then draw my attention to one of Ghardehs plasma pistols..

"May I Kch-tanu?"

"You don't need an answer.."

"Fair enough.."

I take her right pistol, I place it on the workbench to the right.. I lay out eight glowing blue magazines and then a ninth.

I take it.. The slats on the front of the barrel are open.. And the recoil slider is set back.

I insert a magazine and the slats close, while the recoil slider slams forward.. I aim down the holographic sight and the cyan aiming laser begins to spin. She has had this pistol since i met her.. It is the same weapon she used to kill The Broker with.. Many years ago. I remember that day.. I holster the weapon and insert my magazines into my storage packs just above my backside.. I hear a clatting as Ghardeh slams in a mag for her second pistol and aims down the sight.. We are all set.. When we both look at our swords..

"M'di.." We both say at the same time..

As I look at Ghardeh she clicks.. But we both let out a subtle laugh..

We leave our abode and enter Ghardehs ship, the T'sha're Arut'as'a, or Shadow's Wraith.

We take off immediately and collect Ellida.. The reason being.. Although she thinks she fails her training every time.. I know how far she has actually come.. This next event will be a test.. Which goes in her favour.. Because I had a much harder and more demanding test, but for now.. Finding Kaylum and Tet'va is the priority.. I will be eager to see if Ellida has in fact learned what I've been trying to teach her..

**Ellida..**

Feeling the cool air on my face i run along the stations Artificial beach head with a warm sun streaking across the horizon. Time and time again I remind myself I'm on a station not a planet, but you'd be fooled for thinking it was a planet. The only thing missing is snow and rain, but if I wanted that climate I'd just drop planet side. I keep my breathing nice and steady when several locals notice me and give a wave of their multi limbed arms, scaled arms, human arms or even tentacle limbs.. Sisters law is truly a diverse and amazing place to live.. I smile and nod at each passing then turn back.. My back, shoulders neck and wrists laced in sweat by the time i head back home. I even run up the 200 plus steps to get to my apartment. I reach my home in heavy breaths when i hear a clicking to my right. I take a sigh and look to see an armoured yautja, his skin is black but he has very dark blue strikes across his large spined forehead.. His arm and body markings are almost like leopard spots, and they bleed to an almost sky blue at the edges.. His eyes are cyan. And glowing..

"Really Ke'Tah'l? Making a move?"

He gives me a dry growl and produces a jagged kunai and in a flash i dodge back as his large black and blue forearm smashes it into the door frame almost splintering it.. As he rips it out with a huff I grab his arm and throw it into the door but we end up going through my door as i kick the slider.. He raises his arms and slams it down when i kick his arm away.

"You doing in my house Ke'tah'l?!"

I yell with a frown. He kicks my door closed and i rush into him he swipes his kunai diagonally across downward with deceptive speed but i knee it into his leg.. He growls and grabs my small shoulder but i smash my palm into his head.. He smashes me back and i roll over onto the back of my couch, his upper calf leaks fluorescent green blood and he moves around my couch, he holds his knife in reverse.. And calms down.. His head slowly reclining left.. I wipe my face…

"You want a drink?"

I ask.. He bows his head..

"I'd love one Ellida.."

I move around to the kitchen when he slots his kunai into his hip scabbard.

"Was this my father's idea? You almost broke my door you scud.."

"This was a social call.."

"Social?" I ask turning to his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes.. I wondered about you so thought to pay you a… Visit.."

"Well how sweet of you.. You want a bandage for the leg? I told you before about trying.. I warned you and you didn't listen.." I say in an almost told you so tone..

I give him a green emerald beverage, then sit down with my tea.. He slowly sits down beside me, I nudge his leg aside with a laugh as he almost squashes me.. Damn lump..

"How's training going Ketty? You found your fire yet? Your.. Ze'rei?"

He tilts his head once, and looks away.

"No, I still hunt on the planet Vecta.. Small game."

"And so you think trying to take me on will help in that endeavour? I've been training with two yautja.. Though.. You do have a bite to your strikes.."

"Likewise to you Ellida, you have learned much.. Maybe one day i will learn from the Bright Star and Jhi'direi Yautja Ghardeh?"

I smile and nod my head. "Maybe.. But hurting me in your own games may anger them so try not to kill me!"

"All in ethics Ellida, you fight in a style that avoids conflict.. This is a peculiar style.."

"Haaa! It's called defensive offence.."

I lean my arm on the back of my couch while leaning my arm against my temple.. "So… I was thinking K.. Would you like to hunt with me one night? Like a REAL yautja? Think you are up to the task?"

He lets in a breath and stands up the way light shines from his hide is strange.. No way is that accents of blue in his skin tone.. I focus and as he moves.. It shows.. Oh come on Ellie! I shake my myself as he turns and nods his head.

"It would be a good hunt, see you when you are ready.. Ellida.."

He places his finished glass on the work top then takes his leave..

"Ooof.. Ellie… That was.. Interesting.."

I've known Ke'tah'l for months now.. But he is usually around the planet. Seldom does he come here. Unless he wants a very quick fight.. Just to keep him in the zone.. The very first time we fought was in a bar on Dumal Street just across the way. He practically did the same thing.. Showed his stature.. Thinking i was drunk when I wasn't.. And i caused his knife to impale a wall.. He is a very short young yautja.. But his prowess is no less dangerous from even Ze'reikich'ja's. I don't know how young he is but he seems.. Naive.. Cocky.. Even hot headed.. So I'm guessing he is either unblooded or young blood.. He's very interested that I told him my father adopted me and my brother. Mom hasn't seen him, Ze'reikich'ja has seen him.. The first time was on the beach when I was sparring him. I remember Ketty just stop and step back with a bow as Ze'reikich'ja approached. He knows who he is which leads me to believe he is in fact from Maia, who knows maybe he saw me in town at Skri'jash'n or Wuis't'kei one day and decided to pursue me? I smile then take a long hot bath, i wonder if he is taken? Probably not, he's too busy trying to earn a name for himself. But then my smile fades.. What if he doesn't make it to the end of his hunt? I mean.. 5 months isn't that long but.. It would break my heart… Then it hits me.. What if he comes with me? My smile returns and i concentrate on cleaning up. Then i go to bed.. No doubt Pa will come for me at the crack of dawn.. But when i try and sleep Kaylum springs to mind.. I'm going to slap him stupid.. My deep sleep is interrupted by a vibrating and a bleeping, my Sat-com is being contacted.. I answer when i see Ze'reikich'ja's masked face dip his head slightly.

"Are you here yet pa?"

I ask wiping my eyes and fringe away.

"Sei'i, I am approaching your door Ellida.."

I look at the time to see it is 3:00am.

"Ok, I'm up.. See you in a moment."

I disconnect and roll out of bed and enter the front room. The door slides open and Ze'reikich'ja ducks to get his large frame in.

"Is Nant on the ship?"

I just manage to ask when another yautja enters..

"Ghardeh!" I say smiling. I don't even get to ask my question when she squeezes the air out of my lungs.. I pass them both a drink each when they both sit down on the yautja seats i have just to the left of my couch.

"I'll be sorted soon, I must've overslept.. I'm usually up earlier.. Forgive me."

My eyes hit Ghardeh, and i smile, she looks as her mandibles clench to find comfort.

"Z how did you get so lucky with Ghardeh?! She's a show stopper!"

"She wooed me, Ellida, with her.. Infectious ass kicking.. And bad sense of humour!"

She rams her forearm into his abdomen but it sends Ze'reikich'ja into a clicking fit of laughter..

"Ze'reikich'ja!" She shouts.. With an angry click.. But he holds up his one arm in surrender.

"Ell set'eska Ghardeh.."

"More or less.." He says recovering his posture.

"How would you know if a yautja was.. Interested.. In you?"

Ze'reikich'ja lets out a rumbled huff..

"Ke'tah'l.. I presume? He is young blood Ellida, you must assert yourself above him.. Show him you are stronger than he, that you are not so easily swayed by his threats and advances.."

"So if he was to repeatedly fight me.. Would that mean he sees me as equal? I have had several bouts with him, one counting yesterday.."

Ghardeh looks from Ze'reikich'ja then to me and stands up.

"He is yet to find his grand hunt, should he survive it he may bring you a trophy in your honour, as well as his own, should you accept, he may initiate a joint hunt.. Accept that and complete it and he may well open his cage to you.. Enter at your own risk.. He will be highly unpredictable, and unruly.. It is then when the commitment becomes possibly deadly.. Though.. It may not.."

She finishes as i nod sinking my gaze to the ground.

I don't think i can do what mom did.. I won't deny I'm interested in trying but.. No.. We must remain friends. The last thing i need is my insides missing because he decided he wants my kidneys instead of my heart.. Or that in a literal sense..

We finish our drinks then i get ready, entering the armour platform, once I'm suited up i'm taken to the Shadow's Wraith.. The ship has changed very little.. And just like that we fly out into the great beyond, to find my stupid scud of a brother..

I hope Tet'va tears him a new one..

* * *

**Author note: Gaaaaw finally! It's finally here! The first chapter of act three! It is set ten years after the second act where the two sprogs Ellida and Kaylum are all grown up and making their own lives. Kaylum being Kaylum has been arrested again! **

**How will Ze'reikich'ja, Ghardeh and Ellida get him and Tet'va out? Will they even have to?! We'll find out in the next one!**

**On a side note I'm sorted into my new place now so chapters will be coming at a usual rate. Thank you all for your patience! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Quadruple threat..**

**Kaylum…**

Before I'm thrown into my cell the spindly bastards take my weapons, gadgets and Sat-com.. Then not so subtly threw me in a cell.. I don't like this place, everything is too white.. Too clean.. And techy.. As I recover from stumbling i run at the gaping doorway to be greeted by a red forcefield, I still throw a fist at it and shout out as i feel a powerful shock shoot up my arm..

"Jeeebass! Coogh.. Fuck that hurt.."

I flick my arm to see Tet'va in the cell beside me with a red forcefield separating us.. Good thing too because she would not hesitate to rake my ass for this.. Yautja have this thing where you can FEEL what they are feeling.. And let me tell you.. Even though she looks nice calm and relaxed from here.. Her anger would melt your face off.. Clean off the bone… I feel i have maybe pushed my luck on this one.. Last time when she floored me i had a black eye for about a month.. I err… Called her a pregnant cow.. As a joke.. Next thing I see is a cow sized fist slam my brain back and forth in my skull.. She knocked me out.. I told you she was a monster.. But shes a.. Anyway..

So there she is sat on the wall mounted bed. Just… Eyes blazing like a campfire.. She's not looking at me but rather the patrolling alien dude.. A smile creeps on my face.. How's she going to muscle on out of here?

I sit on the bed when i begin to whistle.

I looked up to see a camera in my cell.. So i decide to show them some finger signs..

But then i feel a horrible flush hit my body.. And i hear Tet'va click in response..

If I'm here with Tetley.. What will.. Pa do when he finds out? The last time this happened.. He.. Well it unsettled me.. But this time it wasn't my fault.. It's impossible to know what is and isn't sacred and i can't just Google everything..

One of the aliens gargles at me slamming on my forcefield..

"I don't understand what you are SAYING!" I shout.

"He is telling you to keep quiet, Kaylum.. I thought it would be obvious.."

Tet'va says from my left..

I look left and see that she is stood at the forcefield to my cell.

I smile..

She gave me just a subtle hint..

Just a subtle one..

"And how do you know? For all i know he could be asking what the noise is! Or how do i make that noise! You don't know either.."

The alien gargles banging on my forcefield again.

I look at the alien..

He looks funny.. With his thin biceps but large wrists.. Its the same for his torso.. His chest is wide but his abdomen is thin, then his hips kind of jut outward.. His legs are long and thin with reversed joints, he is covered in a black iridescent eva type suit they all wear. Their faces covered by a helmet.. You can't see their faces at all behind the visor.. Maybe that's a good thing..

**Tet'va..**

As I stand in my puny cell with the irritating Kaylum.. I look for possible weak spots for escape.. It seems there are none.. And for a small race they seem technologically advanced..

I don't have my mask or Sat-com as i gave them up.. But rendered my items useless by locking it to my command.. No doubt Kaylum had not.. And it angers me so.. All it takes is a few wrong button presses and the unknowing krit could blow everything and everyone up.. I am tired of being in this predicament.. When we escape i may well leave Kaylum if he does not change his ways..

He was not always so reckless and naive.

And i may well teach him a lesson by leaving him here for a change.. I look around to see there is a camera in the cell..

The insignificant creature walks past my cell as Kaylum has finally shut up and i approach my forcefield..

I touch it..

As i do i feel a strange sensation rush up my arm.. It tickled.. I rub my fingers together.. Feeling the sensation leave my finger tips.. I push against the forcefield again.. My infrared vision just makes out the ripples.. And the yellow alien staring clenching his weapon, making his little gargle sounds at me. As if to attempt to intimidate me.. I gather with enough force.. The field will collapse.. I stand at the far side and wait.. The alien moves away and as he turns to walk away.. I sprint towards the forcefield.. Brace my arms in front of my shoulder and I see the forcefield almost fall apart in little hexagons.. I slam into the alien crushing him into the metal wall leaving a dent.. He slumps to the floor.. Lifeless.. I take the alien and his weapon.. Throw him in my cell then reactivate the forcefield.

I see Kaylum stood at his forcefield..

"Tet'va! You are a machine! Quick let me out!"

I snort at him and dismantle the weapon, dropping it at my feet then decide.. Not to free him.. Not yet..

I sense someone coming around the corner.. Moving up to the wall i wait.. Two more aliens walk round notice the dent in the wall then rush in gargling. I throw one of the aliens into the wall and the other gets kicked across the cell aisle.. I pick up the second weapon and throw it at the third aliens head.. As he gets up his head is thrown back as the weapon I had thrown smashes his visor.

I look to find no cameras.. Or surveillance of any kind..

I can hear Kaylum laughing.

I leave the cell aisle and walk cautiously around the corner of the corridor every nerve every little tingle of my body causes me to concentrate.. Nothing else matters, my footfalls silent. My blood rushing for the next encounter.. Though the challenge is slim to none.. But every little encounter adds up to the anticipation.

I scent the air, there are two individuals racing around the facility.. Towards me…

I move off behind into the alcove. And lower my mass.. I hold the wall and position my body to pounce.. My right arm angled against the wall behind me..

I feel the pulsing.. The want.. To pull them apart.. It is almost unbearable.. But no.. They rush past.. Gargling..

I take a hissing breath outward and take my leave of the embrace of darkness..

No doubt Kaylum will be confused as to what to do..

I will collect him.. Once i have my items..

I walk on to find a room to the left..

One of the gangly creatures has hold of Kaylums weapons.. His back is turned to me.. But i can't bear the call any longer.. My hand, rips right through the creatures thin layer of eva suit and through his body.. It makes a cry out as i grab its head with my free hand and twist.. There is a light echoey snap as his vertebrae is snapped.. With little effort.. I remove my hand and forearm from the gaping hole and his indigo blood oozes from my hand and taps onto the floor.

I drop him and wipe my hand on my leg.. Smearing the life force from the creature.. I attach my two gauntlets and my plasma caster and hold Kaylums pistol in my hand.. It was Ze'reikich'ja's old weapon he made.. Using our technology, I hear numerous gargle behind me as i put my mask on.. I feel a sharp unexpected pain with a loud Powwing of their energy weapons..

It burns.. Plasma..

I turn and fire Kaylums sidearm in quick succession when an alarm finally sounds.. That isn't me.. I take Kaylums items and as the previous two aliens come around the corner. They are met by my wrist blades.. One is sliced through the throat, while the other has his legs decapitated.. As i walk past his head explodes from the sidearm.

I see Kaylum at his forcefield..

"Not like you to set an alarm off Tet'va.. Are you getting slow?"

"It was not me Kaylum.. Come.. We must leave this place.."

I deactivate his forcefield and give him his Sat-com, sidearm and magazine harness.

He slots everything on and stops..

"It can't be Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh can it?!"

I turn to him as I peered around the corner.

He aims around the corner.. Along side me.

"I'm sure it is.. No one else knows we are here.." I say looking at my Sat-com.. I see Ellida had sent me a message telling me she is sending Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh to find us, and that she used my Sat-com as a compass to locate our position.

I lower my arm and Kaylum walks on in front..

As one of the aliens rushes around the corner he shoots its head.

"Let's go Tet'va.."

I send Ellida a message telling her we are currently working our way out of the cell sector.. With a little luck, they will meet us soon before the cavalry arrives..

**Ellida..**

As we jump into the sector the last ping sent us, Ghardeh immediately engages hush drives and cloak. This area of space is beautiful.. With a vista of blue.. Black and red.. We see the small red dwarf planetoid he landed on and sure enough we see the krait in high orbit with stealth drives and cloak still engaged.. Ghardeh matches the course of the ship and remotely overrides its safety protocols so she can glide it to the hangar..

I look at Ze'reikich'ja, and his demeanor has shifted to tense.

He is stood behind Ghardeh's pilot seat with an arm leant on the triangular head rest and looking at the readings to which I barely understand, there is a chirped beep as the krait is locked in place. It is then as we close in on Tet'va's ping i begin to feel a sudden burst of energy.. My Sat-com bleeps as we touch down near the white facility or prison.. Kaylum and Tet'va are holed up in, it is a message.. With instructions..

'I have managed to escape mei'jadhi.. May we meet soon, I know you and the others will come for us, be careful.'

I nod, Tet'va out of everyone is extremely resourceful.. She is a formidable yautja without Kaylum..

We leave the ship, we have not been detected.. The three of us activate our cloaks..

The planet is beautiful but i don't have time to look around.

I follow Ghardehs lead.. It isn't often I have seen Ghardeh or Ze'reikich'ja 'predator' their way into a prison to break out my brother. But the way they both move in unison and so fluidly makes my whole body twitch.. It is terrifying.. And we are family. We all look up to the rooftop and almost like clockwork we jump.. I don't make the jump in one bound as I'm in the armour but I latch onto the wall and wall jump up.. I hoist myself up and make a note of the watchtowers.. There's 7 in total.. They find an emergency hatch.. But it has four security locks on it.. Or rather did.. In almost no effort Ze'reikich'ja rips off the four locks with his bare hands and pulls open the hatch.. Only an alarm sounds.. It's a very strange sound.. Like a very low klaxon.. We all one by one jump on down. And I land with a thud.. A green but also rainbow colours light flashes in unison with the alarm..

"Stick together.. We will find them both.. Watch your corners.."

Ze'reikich'ja says releasing his caster.. Ghardeh brings up her plasma pistol and I hold out my arm as i aim a tesla launcher, it has an official name but I can't remember what it is called, the corridors are white.. With a grey shining floor.. But there is a long red strip that glows with a pulsing, we walk on carefully when we come up to our first look at the weird aliens.. They are called Vesan.. Ze'reikich'ja clicks.. It was almost like a laugh.. They hold out their weapons but seem confused.. Until Z lets rip with his caster blowing them into blue indigo paste… We move on.. So much for our stealthy approach.. Upon entering a large room the three of us notice a larger Vesan.. Hes large and seems heavily built in some form of heavy armour..

My Sat-com pings again.. But i shudder as Ghardeh let's off her plasma pistol..

The large Vesan roars and fires up his large weapon.. It charges up and fires a massive red beam of plasma.. He slams on towards the position of Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja, only they jumped to the second level.. The next thing that happens makes my whole body shudder with excitement.. The two of them drop down onto him.. With their wrist blades and there is a screeching of metal then an almost sickening squelch as they drive downward, rip out at the same time.. But smaller Vesan open fire.. I aim my caster and fire.. A blue orb of energy flies past my right eye and causes an explosion..

I get a warning from my hud as several more Vesan rush behind me..

My own wrist blades extend and i remember what Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja taught me.. But it was surprisingly easy to over power them... My right blades cut upward from chest to angular chin.. While I swiped across my left.. Disemboweling the next target.. I fired my tesla darts at the final Vesan..

We make haste to Tet'va's location.. Causing a trail of bodies in our passing..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Moving through the facility i begin to pick out Tet'va and Kaylum.. As one of the spindly zabin tries to get the drop on me he instantly regrets his action as I grab him by his long throat and squeeze.. As i walk with him.. I throw him with a huff like a ragdoll into the wall to my right.. I hate Vesan.. They are usually scavengers.. But these ones seem.. Militant.. The three of us reach the location of Tet'va when she decloaks with Kaylum.. As my eyes lock on to Kaylum. His gaze dodges mine.. Like a child who has done something they shouldn't have.. With a growled clicking I walk up to the pair.. From the left of us behind a large sliding door a group of vesan rush us, only my smart disc flies towards them.. Several dive to the floor gargling.. But don't anticipate it returning and as they stand up get cloven in two..

"Let us leave this place. Follow me.." I say with a dryness to my tone.. I am angry.. Very angry.. Kaylum told me.. No he promised me.. This would not happen again.. This was when he had been captured by the Greniiri.. And i think he knows.. We make our way back to the ship when Tet'va attempts to recall the krait..

"M'di.. Ghardeh recalled it upon arrival.. It is on the ship.."

Tet'va bows her head and we enter the Shadow's Wraith.. But Kaylum gets a surprise..

As I grab him I lift him from the floor.. And bring him to my eye level..

"What did you tell me that you wouldn't do before today?"

He struggles to breathe as my fingers wrap snugly around his neck..

"Ehh… Tha.. I would'n… G.. Ge.. Caugh.. Agai…n…"

I drop him and he lets out a gasp of air. Holding his throat..

"I'm sorry.. I'm.. This time.. I didn't.. Didn't know.. I swear.. I swear on my Grans grave Z… It happened so fast.."

I look from Ellida to Tet'va.. Who is slowly curling her taloned fingers..

"Kaylum.. I am not used to this bad attention.. I have managed to get you out of many deadly situations.. But my patience with you is waning.. This is not the reason why I agreed to come with you on these excavations.. You have become arrogant and naive.. Risking my life as well as yours.. And I am not prepared to allow this to continue.. It is a constant mark on my disposition.. Of you.. I apologise but i will no longer accompany you.."

I see Kaylum physically shudder at Tet'va's words.. But her decision is absolute..

I take the window of opportunity to express my concerns to him also..

"When you asked me to allow you to go freelance, I was under the impression you were ready.. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that you can't guarantee your own safety.. And for that.. I will send you back to Sisters Law station with Ellida.. I'm sorry Kaylum.. But you leave me no choice.. If this was any other person or yautja.. They would have been put in the brigg.. Take from this experience what you will.. But i will not say anything more on the matter.."

He nods and rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner..

"Yeah i get it.. I bit off more than i could chew.. But I had a good run.. Listen.. I can only apologise.. But it's not like I purposely go out of my way to get arrested or shot at..

You are talking like i wake up in the morning and think how am i going to mess up today.. When i don't.. It's just.. Sods law.."

He walks out of the hangar and down the corridor..

I look at Ghardeh and huff.. She says nothing but walks away..

"Thanks Z.. Kaylum needs to learn.. I wish he just didn't start this star trek journey.. And Tet'va.. I'm sorry he dragged you into his little dream.."

She slowly nods to Ellida and holds her shoulder as she walks on by.

"It is hard work, but it is not you who must apologise Ellida.. You did nothing wrong.."

"Maybe so, but still.. I apologise on his behalf.."

Tet'va nods then walks on out.

Ellida goes to the cockpit and we take off, we arrive later at Sisters Law station.. Where Ghardeh drops off Ellida, Kaylum and Tet'va. The three say their goodbyes then Ghardeh and I take off back to Maia.

**Ellida..**

Kaylum is silent and just walks to his apartment alone, I decided to give him some time and space. Tet'va meanwhile is still stood with me, i walk up to her and hold her lower back. She leans slightly into me and stares at the hover cars and auto loaders in the distance. The sun bouncing from her orange and seafoam green markings..

"Do you fancy coming up Rainfall? Need to burn some fumes?"

"Sei'i that would be a good idea.."

"I bet.. Got the feeling you have plenty to tell me.. Let's go mei'jadhi.."

She makes a thrilled click and we walk to my apartment.. As she reaches my door I hear her take an inward breath..

"Yes there was a male yautja here recently.. A young blood named Ke'tah'l.."

"Are you interested in him sister?"

Tet'va asks tilting her head to the left as we enter my living room, I decided to make two cups of herbal tea.. But i use my special herbs..

"Umm.. Yes and no.. I mean he seems right.. But i don't do unpredictable.. And he is extremely unpredictable..

I.. Don't suppose.. You.."

A sigh escapes my breath.. And i turn around to see Tet'va's orange orbs fixed on me..

"Don't suppose i.. What?"

Not bothering finishing my question I try and change the subject.. Only my brain goes blank. "Is there something i must know Ellida? You seem.. Conflicted.. Or.. Unsure.."

She stands up and i feel a hot spell hit my back and front.. Then my face, I begin to feel clammy.. Not least because now she stands directly behind me.. I can feel her eyes on me.. I huff and turn around.

"How would one go about.. Umm.. Reeling you in Tet'va?"

Her clicking seems to be slow.. Almost decisive clicking..

"Are you telling me.. You wish to.. What is the human term? Yautja do not have a term for.. Date..?"

I hand her the cup, and a breathy laugh hits out unexpectedly from my maw..

"I'm not sure Tet'va, it depends.. Would you approve? Or just rip his head off because he's not worthy of me? But then.. What's your take on.. Relationships?"

I know how a yautja can sense emotions and our balance.. Our chemical balance.. And I drive the question to her directly.. In a way she would understand, being under the scrutiny of a yautja is a spine tingling sensation.. Not least because you know their next line is usually in the purest form.. Truthful.. I don't make physical contact with her. But rather just let her.. Weigh me up.. It is then i realise she has never been in a same sex relationship before.. But then again Yautja don't see relationships the same way we do. It's more of a natural aspect.. Organic like their hunting ethics.. There is no deeper meaning to a yautja relationship than hunting. It all just.. Flows the same.

"Are you suggesting.. That you wish to claim me? You have a long road ahead of you Ellida.. Though.. I would.. Accept your.. Invitation.."

"So what happens next? Is there some test?" I ask.. Trying to keep my heart in check.. It isn't working..

"I'll find you later Ellida.. Then you can show me your worth on a hunting planet.."

She stands up after finishing her herbal drink then places the cup in the cleaner.

"Be seeing you." She says this.. With a slight rumble in her tone then takes her leave.

The way she said that.. I felt my hairs rise on the back of my hackles.. I sip out the final puddle in my cup, then look at the time.

It is 16:00.

I opened my cupboard and then my heart sinks to realise i haven't gone food shopping.. With a huff i take my kard and car key then lock my front door, I get in my blue yemen. When i see Kaylum walk around the corner towards the lobby, I hold on my horn twice and his head scoots up and walks on over.. My gaze is neutral towards him and he gets in the car..

"Hey sis.. You busy? I was coming to see you.. I feel like an idiot if you know what I mean.."

"Yes, considerably.. I am just about to go food shopping.. But if you want you can tag along.."

He lets out a quiet laugh.

"Everything now is mainly driven online and you still drive to the stores?"

"Yeah so? I like my routine.." I say inserting the key then pressing the Start/Stop button..

We place our seat belts on then as I set the vehicle into drive the engine behind whines as the turbo kicks in.

"You've annoyed Z again Kall.. You know how he is with us.. He just wants to protect us.. He doesn't mean to be so brutal but sometimes you do need a kick to the head.. You need to be careful with your considerations.. Never in my life did I think he would handle you in that way.. Even if he wouldn't seriously hurt you.. It still scared the crap out of me.."

I say as my brows rise with a concerned bridge causing slight wrinkles in my forehead.

I see him nod slowly in the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, jebas i couldn't breath.. Even before the whole fiasco I was thinking how he would react this time.. Hell i knew Tet'va was already on the edge with me.. But i honestly didn't know about this ruin.. I tend to ignore the sacred ones.. Everyone seems to think i enjoy getting locked up. But the truth of the fact is.. I don't.. I was getting too confident.. Too arrogant.. Being with a Yautja does that.. Knowing they have your back.. At first.. Tet'va found it amusing that I would get into all sorts of trouble but the last few drops.. She changed.. Maybe it is because she was put in danger.. But yautja live for that kind of thing.. I don't know.."

I give him a nod..

"Just because she helped out so much doesn't mean you should take her for granted.. What if she was killed? She can still die you know.. Though it would take a lot to bring her down.. Or any yautja for that matter.. But they aren't invincible.. Jebas, can't you remember that conversation with Z those years ago when you asked him if he could kill another yautja or a giant robot?"

"Hehe! How could I forget?! Man.. How times.. Change.. You think mom will come back soon? It has been a while, wasn't she due back in the next few weeks?"

I shake my head as I remember mom tell me she still has trouble on that shit hole of a planet..

"No she is still in heavy fighting, but she did say sooner rather than later.. No doubt she will hear of your antics.."

I pull up to the store parking and park up.

"Tet'va and I are going on a hunt later at some point.." I say looking up at the stores signage.

Kaylum lets out a full bellied laugh.

"You! You told her you like her?! I'm telling you she is a handful! Ahehe!"

"Yeah well maybe i won't get her killed.. Huh? Or maybe.. She.. Eh.. Nevermind.."

Kaylums laugh echoes in the parking lot.. "Whatever you say Ellie! I'm just letting you know.. Just a warning.."

"Duly noted.. Zabin.."

I smile as his brows rise and he rubs his stubble.

We enter the store and I quickly do my food shopping, as well as Kaylum.. I suppose being on a ship for five or six plus years means his cupboards will be empty.. Once we grab what we need i manage to get everything either in the trunk or the storage drawers under the car, I make my way to Kaylum's apartment, then once he takes his boxes, I drive home and place everything in the cupboards, fridge and freezer.. I frown.. Like i forgot that i killed several Vesan today.. I think back to that moment.. Did i really manage to turn my rational side off? I mean my little brother was in possible danger.. Oh my days.. It.. Worked.. But my confidence comes with the armour system.. And that is sort of cheating.. I remember Ze'reikich'ja telling me that one of his brothers, Uzkielle i think his name was.. Made him some armour.. But he is missing.. Maybe.. Tet'va would be able to make me a set? After all she did make me my Sat-com for my 24th birthday after I hunted small game on that planet near Maia.. I forget its name U'ktar or something like that.. It's where most of Yautja Primes wildlife was migrated and runs free.. The biggest game you can hunt is something called a Quatza-rij.. A huge mountain of an insectoid.. With four massive pincers on the ends of its arms and a massive mandibled jaw with pincers.. It's like a mutant praying mantis.. Not even Ze'reikich'ja has hunted one yet. But Ghardeh has.. Damn she is a legend.. I might ask Tet'va about some ordinary armour, maybe it will make me more aware of the danger. And in turn allow me to appreciate the thrill of the hunt much more intimately.

Maybe.. Ke'tah'l will join us?

I give my home a clean and decided to relax and have a nice hot bath once i finish. It's then i just completely loosen up.. And clear my head.. That is until I fall asleep..

**Delilah..**

Hold up behind a rock and a log lying lazily beside it i let off a few rounds with my SBR Designated Marksman Rifle.. A hybrid weapon that in a pinch can switch to an assault rifle.. Complete with a CSar Scope for medium range encounters with a flip side holosight for close encounters. The rebels have ambushed our F.O.B in force and I'm pinned down…

"Delilah! You need to fall back! We will cover you.. 3..2..1.. Go!" One of the Support Units shout..

I keep my head down as bullets near graze my ass and I slide behind the concrete wall and catch my breath..

"Well this has turned into a cluster fuck.. How many are we looking at Jensan?"

"Forty, fifty tops.. They are trying to cut us off from the south but Fire team dawn is keeping them at bay.."

Jensan's baby blue eyes glide to my Sat-com.. As I aim around the corner and shoot at another rebel.. I hate this planet.. The treeline shifts up hill then down.. Giving them height advantage.

"Nice piece of kit Delilah.. Where do I get one?!"

I huff as i shoot another asshole causing him to slide on his ass as his helmet flies off backwards.

"Seriously? Now's the time to be asking about my fashion wear?!"

A group of units rushes up to support us. Lead by captain Eddie Gowan. He's a Hardy guy with a square head and good charm.. His deep hazel eyes crease as he sees me and Jensan.

"Where's the rest of your unit Dee?"

"You are looking at it.. The others fell in the initial attack.. Is ground support en-route? Where's our ordnance?"

"Coming.." Gowan says not giving me a time frame.. His answers are always short. If you get one.. Sometimes it's a groan.. If you are lucky..

"Ain't you the babe with the Yautja for a boyfriend? Can't you just give him a call and let him nuke these sumbitches?"

Gowan asks with a twist of his neck making it crack.. The shooting begins to subside to distance cracks as we push the assholes back..

"You sure you want me to do that? How much are you paying him? He takes fingerbones.."

"You know what? I'm good.."

"Jebas Eddie.. You are such a drone.. My man doesn't want paying.. But rather gets the job done.. But this isn't his fight.. H-"

I don't finish my sentence.. A force hits us.. It smashes the air out of my lungs.. Sends me flying… I can't hear anything, my ears.. A deafening ringing.. I feel a trickle from my ears.. Confused.. Disoriented.. I look.. My eyes are double vision.. I look across to see Gowan get up.. His face is a face of pure shock.. He shouts my name as i hold my ears.. I feel another trickle run down my nose.. Muffled shooting… Something went off metres from us.. A rocket? A grenade? A mortar strike? I'm dragged away.. My armour is tattered.. I see Jensans lifeless body, it's then i see uniformed soldiers in white move in.. They have logos on their shoulders.. From behind them i can see the rebels.. Gowan is shot in the shoulder by the new soldiers..

And my hearing is slowly compensating.. My eyes now adjusting and my pulse rockets.. USM… No.. What are they doing here.. I'm pulled to my feet.. By two of the white uniformed soldiers.. One of the white uniformed soldiers takes off his balaclava and helmet, and his clean shaven bald head shines slightly as flashlights from their weapons hit him.. His pale brown eyes look at my name plate.. "Delilah Berkley.. You are a lucky.. Lucky young lady.. Surviving that blast.. But we have questions for you and your friend down on the floor there.." He looks at the two soldiers that keep me restrained.. "Take her to the ship, I'll interrogate her personally.. The rest of you, round up the survivors.. If they don't talk. Shoot them.."

I'm taken to a waiting ship and the bald man stops and turns to me…

"Is that.. A yautja Sat-com.. On your wrist? I'd very much like to know how it works.. Would you be so kind? Simmons.. Once we are on board the mothership get our guest some hot food.. Maybe she will cooperate.."

"You can't have my Sat-com.. It's not for parting.. You don't want to know what will happen when you steal it from me.." I say.. Still recovering from my ordeal..

"Oh look at that.. She speaks.." He gets in my face.. "What makes you think anyone will come for you?" his right eye twitches as he asks the question..

"I know so.. And he will snap you in two.. Mark my words.. It's not a threat.. It's what will happen.."

"Delilah.. We are a military army with high tech weaponry and the works.. You'll see.. Don't kid yourself.."

"Believe me.. You will need a bigger boat.."

I'm taken to the small transport and taken to the massive ship looming above which is distorted.. They have integrated a yautja cloak field.. Onto a vessel.. Great.. Maybe this time the USM wins.. I hope they don't have information on me or Z.. Or I'm royally fucked.. Today has not been my day.. And i dreaded this day..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As we touch down onto our landing pad, I notice a ship just east past our home.

It's the midnight strike.. Ra'zeles ship..

As Ghardeh and I leave the Shadow's Wraith. We slowly look at each other. Why is Wolf here? He seldom comes to Maia.. I walk on, towards the throne room and there stood with his red cape, with his minimalistic armour he stands. Turning around at my presence. He gives me a subtle nod and brings his forearm across his chest with a slight bow of his head.

"M'di Ra'zele, no need for formalities with me. Ghardeh is the formal one.." The Hult'ah are all stood along the aisle looking straight ahead including Qah'dah.

"What do i owe the pleasure Ancient? It has been too long old friend.."

He walks up to me and gently shakes my shoulder and holds it, his mask is iconic.. Unique.. Almost skeletal.. With thorns orbiting the edges of the crown of his mask. With many runes detailing his trials and kills. Which to say is many..

"I have come to check up on you.. Though I had not imagined you would be off planet."

"Originally, no. But my adopted son decided to get arrested once more.. What's wrong Ra'zele? I have the feeling your being here is more than a social call.."

A rapid clicking reverberates in his chest. Almost like a reptilian rumbling warble..

"I have come to show you something, Asteria.. The Nracha Shur'ie settlement is complete.. Nina, Danny and the others decided to pool together and make it the best they could.. It brought us all together.. Though.. Uzkielle is still missing.. All attempts to reach him have failed.. I don't know what it is he is doing.. But.. Even i grow concerned.. He is my son after all.. The others.. Suggested I speak with you.."

"Wolf.. Why me? You have all known him much longer than I.. What can i do that you cannot do better?"

"Uzkielle.. Has never forgiven me.. With my decision with Eve.. I fear if I try to communicate with him.. It may drive him further away, and that is not my goal.."

I look behind as i hear the door open as Ra'zele also shifts his head to the door.

It is Ghardeh..

"N'yaka-de.. What is the occasion zira?"

"Gkaun-yte Ghardeh.. I am just discussing to Ze'reikich'ja about Asteria and the matter with Uzkielle.."

She slowly nods and sits on the steps..

"Look.. I'll try, but that is all I can do.. If i find him and he threatens to kill me if i pursue him? I'll not force his hand.. I tried once before and got nothing. But if you truly feel it is necessary.. Then i will go.. As much as I disapprove.."

He nods his head and gives me something..

"What's this?"

It is another set of blades.. Only they are slightly more bulky.

"He was making you a new set of blades.. Based off of your own design.. He called them fires call.."

I remember my old human blades.. They used to heat up the wrist blades and fire them out at such velocity they would explode on impact.. He holds out a combi stick for Ghardeh.

"I won't be needing this any longer.. I have acquired a new one.."

"Thank you old friend." Ghardeh says while taking the elaborate weapon.

He takes his leave then we hear his ship take off.. The thunderous roar of the Thrusters declining to a whisper.. Then silence, I look at the two weapons in my hand, they are the same design as my current set.. Exactly the same.. Even the markings and message within the accented gold bands.. I walk back into our home and replace my old gauntlets with the new ones… I sync up my old sat-com to my new one keeping the same contact i.d then transfer all data.. It beeps then all is set, it's then i take the ship to Skri'jash'n..

**Ellida…**

**Several days later..**

As I drive to Tet'va's ship, I feel excited once again. She agreed to make me a set of armour to better my skills for today's hunt.. More so when Ke'tah'l agreed to join us today.. Though this is not a genital waving hunt.. No doubt he and I will feel just a little competitive.. He is after all a budding hunter.. And I.. Well.. I've had experience.. But not on this kind of scale.. And it's exhilarating! I park my car in the under hangar storage then use the elevator to ascend to the landing pad.. And there.. Stood with arms crossed.. Is Tet'va and beside here crouched sharpening his kunai is Ke'tah'l.. I jog up to them and Tet'va unfolds her toned arms. I even let a smile escape.. With the fact Ke'tah'l looks so short beside her.. There is no question in my mind that She would just eviscerate him at a moment's notice but he seems surprisingly calm around her, which is strange.. Males usually start bigging themselves up around females.. I sincerely hope he doesn't have any bright ideas.. I give Tet'va a long hug and her light trilled clicking causes my ears to ring.. I slowly move off of her and hold out my arm to Ke'tah'l.. He tries to swipe at it.. But i swiftly move my arm up..

"No Ke'tah'l.. A handshake.. Krit Ell-osde.."

He tilts his head as if to remember..

"Ah.. Ell set'eska Ellida.."

He holds out his arm which has slight dips and curves where his muscle structure shows, but when he takes my hand.. He squeezes.. A little too hard.. And yanks me towards him..

"Ke'tah'l if you are trying to break my hand.. I'll remove yours permanently.. Not so rough.. Young blood.."

In the corner of my eye I see Tet'va's hand ball into a fist, and she tenses her arm as if ready to lamp him.. But he lets go.. As if almost sensing her intention.. And I suppose that is a good thing.. I walk onto the ship when Tet'va taps my forearm and points to the awu'asa ke'rit.. Or armour room.. And there on the armour stand is a new polished armour.. That is created for me.. The shoulder plates are triangular but protect my shoulders and bicep and tricep area.. The lower armour protects my thighs, hips calves and shins.. And the main body armour protects my whole back, front and slatted on the sides.. Giving me good maneuverability. It has a very angular aesthetic to it. And at the same time.. Elegant with the small markings she chiselled into the metal. It is of a slatted design so looks like layers.. I put it on thinking it may have some weight to it but to my amazement.. It is light..

"Tet'va this is beautiful! And only took you a couple of days? You are a legend! Thank you so much!"

She gives me my Sat-com and a smaller combi stick.. Smart disc, and shuriken.. Kaylum and I haven't earned our second set of wrist blades yet so we are only outfitted with one set. Regardless I slot everything in place then walk to the cockpit when Ke'tah'l walks in front of me, his head slants to a cocked left and slightly adjusts my chest plate, with a contented huff he looks towards the cockpit as his gaze slides from mine. Tet'va takes off then we enter a wormhole that the ship creates to enter faster than light.. As we hit the system Maia rests within, we reach our hunting planet.. This is where most if not all Maiaic Yautja come to hunt their prey in something called a chiva, or trial.. It hosts many of Yautja Primes native wildlife.. Which are given free reign to grow.. And flourish.. The ecology, here is vast. We enter the atmosphere of the gorgeous planet that's full of greens, blues and reds.. We see several ships come and go. And I wonder, did they leave with something worthy?

There is slight pattering as it seems to be heavy rain as we land, Tet'va found us a quiet spot and admittedly i feel my juices flowing.. This is going to be an experience.. Ghardeh told me that when Ze'reikich'ja was in his first few months as a yautja, he hunted on this planet.. He used it as a training grounds to better not only his skills, but to improve his speed and strength and reflexes, as it has many mountains and ravines to climb not to mention the weather.. Not only that but the dangerous wildlife kept him on his toes.. Which to say.. Not a single one backs down.. We enter the back of the craft and enter the elevator to the craft.. I put my mask on and adjust my right arm guard.. I release my combi stick, then realise.. These two are amazing climbers.. I'll have to try my best to keep up.. The howling wind and heavy rain batter me but I smile behind my biomask.

"Don't suppose you two will go easy on little young me?!"

They both looked at me and both let out a clicking laughter..

"I take that as a m'di.." I say.. As they both launch forward.. Leaving me to bounce into a sprint..

As the two powerhouses leap to the trees i jump over a collapsed log.. The area we are in is thick jungle with thick vines and drooping trees with massive leaves.. In the distance i can hear countless sounds.. Clicks.. Woops.. Clatters.. Wails.. And several distant roars of something massive. But i feel inclined to find out that was.. So while the two yautja go their own way.. I go my own.. Let's see if my skills come into motion.. Throw everything i have learned into this hunt.. And come out on top.. So i hope..

* * *

**Author note: Quite an actiony chapter here, much more to come! Is Ellida going to go with the Gorgeous but 'to the point' Tet'va? Or will she maybe try it on with our new young blood Ke'tah'l? And what about Delilah? Captured by the scumbag company USM! Ze'reikich'ja is going to go nuclear! Find out in chapter 23: Consequences.. **

**A warm reminder as always, that Uzkielle and Ra'zele are Werewolfbleu's characters. I'll always credit her as my stories are an expansion of Ninas universe.. And in turn I will never take credit for her characters.. Though our stories do not intertwine.. They are separate tales.. Within the universe we hsve created. **

**Thank you also for the views and visits! Love you all loads!**

* * *

**Reviewers circle: NeverNeverLady: I'm glad you are enjoying the new arch! It gets turned up to 11 this time around! I've got some surprises in store! Thanks for your support! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Consequences..**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

Ghardeh and I sit at home reminiscing about the past, when one particular event makes us both laugh contently.. Ghardeh leans into me as we laugh.

"Ki'xal climbing Mount Bastard.. And I make him lose his grip on the mountain side, he ended up digging in his wrist blade and shouted at Danny for it instead! Then I end up landing on top of the mountain.. Those were the days.."

We both sit in silence for a moment..

"Zir'tehn.. When he first assigned Qah'dah? And you practically stiffened when you saw her stood at the front door to the left? Then you proceeded to call her Bob?!"

I let out another warbled laugh..

"She just followed me in complete silence! Then one day she'd had enough and said my name is Qah'dah.. She.."

I stop for a moment..

"After the war.. I was broken Ghardeh, i thought I lost you.. We lost Zir'tehn.. Torgr.. Later Nina and I had a clash.. Then in my grief stricken moment I just left her ship.. Everyone was.. Trying to help but I ultimately pushed them away.."

I look at Ghardeh as she still has her head leant on my shoulder..

We are both in garbs..

"But Qah'dah stuck at it.. She helped and kept me in check.. I held on to the promise of not locking her out.. So much so she's becoming our second leader.."

"Indeed, but what is done is done.. I'm here now so forget about me dying.."

I bring an arm around Ghardeh's left shoulder when the holophoto's catch my eye.. Ghardeh rubs the edge od her crown against my own.. I lean in when my Sat-com goes off.. I blink then bring up my arm..

I press the accept rune to see F'jord's face fizzle into existence..

I let out an irritated clicking..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. I'm sorry to disturb you.. But.. I've had some disturbing news.. I thi-.. We-.." His gaze constantly flickers away and he sighs.. Rubs his face and huffs..

"I can't raise Delilah, Ze'reikich'ja.. And there have been reports that.. The United Systems Military.. Hit a Forward Operations Base she was assigned to.. I didn't know.. I.. Shit.. I don't know what to do.. Where to look.."

I remove my arm from Ghardeh.. Remove my Sat-com.. And throw it with a growl.. It hits the wall beside the comms unit and thuds to the floor..

I let out a low rumble clicking as I walk towards the weapon wall.. I remove my sword, smart disc, shuriken, two casters.. And my combi stick..

Ghardeh picks up my Sat-com.. And still sees F'jord in the feed..

"Has there been any reason as to why the USM attacked the base?"

She asks.. So calmly.. It sickens me as to how calm she can be..

"We don't have enough data.. We are still collaborating… I'm trying my hardest here.. But it was so unexpected.. I'm sorry.."

"Collaborating? With who exactly?" She asks..

"The other units.. But they can't ascertain whether or not the USM is responsible for the use of aquinox.."

"You had one job! To protect Delilah! You are her handler! Where were you when this happened?!"

I shout from the weapon wall.

"I was.. I let my guard down.. The one time i get some R and R this happens.."

"You better hope no harm befalls her.. Otherwise.. You better hope.. Pauk!"

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Calm down Kch-tanu.. We will fix this.."

Ghardeh says holding out my Sat-com.. I snatch it from her grasp and i bring up my arm.. "Meet us at the site this happened.. Send me the coordinates.. And stay out of my way if you know what's good for you.."

I see F'jord frown..

"With all due respect Ze'reikich'ja.. I know you have a problem with me.. About that one time I tried it on with her.. But the truth is, I didn't kidnap her.. And I definitely ain't your enemy.. Let me at least help.. I can't say it's my fault.. Because this job was Delilah's choice.. So cut me some slack.. Ok?"

"YOU!-" I'm cut off by Ghardeh's grip on my arm.. She can see I'm extremely angry.. She shakes her head slowly..

With a snarled bark i smash the disconnect button.. But she still has a grip on my right forearm.. And it tightens.. "Calm down.. Getting irate helps no one.. We will find Delilah.. Bring her home.. But you need to be clear minded.. Don't make me make you.. You are too hard on F'jord.. Let his mistake from the past just go.. Yes he tried to claim Delilah but ultimately she told him no."

"It isn't the fact he tried that angers me so.. It was when he tried to force himself upon her.. I was there.. I know what I saw.. Delilah was trying to shove him away.. It was only by accident that I saw what he was doing that I acted.."

"He was drunk Ze'reikich'ja.. And I'm surprised he is still alive.. From what i heard you did to him.."

"He thought he could take me so I showed him the door, in a literal sense. And the ceiling, and most definitely the floor.."

Ghardeh lets out a laugh..

"Enough, let us go and find Delilah.. I'll alert Kaylum, Ellida and Tet'va.."

Ghardeh armours up in her black full combat armour then takes her sword, plasma pistol, bombs and assault plasma caster. Which is a rapid fire caster that spins up before firing.

I decide to take Ki'xals 'Firestorm Cannon' which looks like a very chunky minigun.. As I hold the grip the barrels open up as the clamps release them.

Then as I let go they spin while being locked closed.

We enter the Shadows Wraith after telling Qah'dah we will be gone for awhile. She nods with understanding, as if she knows.. I also give her kill authority.. Should any yautja give her trouble like that to which i encountered returning days ago..

We reach the black void, then i set a course for the cauldron..

**Ellida…**

Not long after splitting off from Tet'va and Ke'tah'l, I found my first creature to hunt.

It looks like a.. Feline.. But has massive front haunches.. And smaller rear quarters.. But a powerful frame.. It has many needle like teeth.. And four blue eyes.. It's rippling coat is silver with streaks and spots of blue.. With dips and curves as the creatures structure under the shiny coat subtly moves. It seems to remind me of a skull i found in Ghardeh's headroom.

It is eating a corpse. Of something it possibly hunted. I tap my Sat-com and i feel absolutely freezing as my cloak kicks in instantaneously. My body becomes a phantom blur. I take my combi stick and slowly move in.. I aim.. Then as i am just about to throw it.. A huge hand grabs my arm.. Stopping it dead..

I let out a gasp to see Ke'tah'l..

"Not the Lar'jinx.. It is one of a few sacred beasts now.. They are few.. To hunt one is the height of bad manners. Always check your prey before engaging.."

I look back to see it looking at me with upright small spined ears..

It's a beautiful animal.. I'll give it that.. It makes a deep purring groan then slinks off.. I swear it went invisible..

"Do they have a camouflage Ke'tah'l?"

I ask trying to see where it had possibly gone to.

"Sei'i.. It is a defense mechanism.. Their offensive is not only their powerful claws and bite.. But their tails can deliver a very powerful electric shock.. From the tip.."

I see Tet'va land beside Ke'tah'l and she makes a clicking waving her finger at me.. Still with Ketty holding my arm steady.

"Can I have my arm back now hunt brother?"

"Set'eska.. Of course."

He lets go..

"There will always be a consequence to the hunt Ellida, get too greedy you may die.. Hunt a sacred animal.. You may die.. Hunt another parties kill.. You die.. However.. These moments come rarely.. Always mind what you hunt.. Always have some method.. Never aimlessly hunt the first thing you come across.. Remember the code that Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja taught you, it will keep you alive and safe.. Come we hunt together this time.."

As we walk on through the thick foliage and past the bushes and shrubs.. Dodging vines and other obstacles i look at Tet'va.

"So you both leaving me behind was a ruse to see if I could pick my own game? Was that the plan all along?"

"Yes, however if you checked your.. 'Predapedia..' As you so aptly call it.. You would have known the Lar'jinx is sacred. It is on the blacklist.. Meaning if you killed it.. A bounty would have to be put on your head.."

"Consequences.." I say ducking a vine..

"Consequences.. Stop.." Tet'va says holding up her toned forearm with a fist.. Her fingers uncurl slowly when she hears me stop.. She spreads her fingers to me as if to silently say stay there..

Something or someone.. Has her attention.

She slowly brings her arm around my armoured shoulder and brings me beside her, she is just a blur with the cloak.

I see her silently and slowly point to a creature, it looks like a smokey black scaly canine.. But also an alligator.. Or reptile of some kind.

It has two large yellowed eyes. With several green dappled spots on its scales along the side of its body..

It is quite a large creature with large tusks that protrude from its cheeks and shoulders..

I aim my combi stick.. Then with a slight exhale i throw it.. I see it glide towards the creature.. The stick embeds in its thick front left quarter and it roars..

It grabs the stick with its now i see mandibles jaw and rips it out.. It bleeds a bright blue-green fluorescent blood and bounds away.. I grab my combi stick which shows remnants of its blood on the barbed tip and the mandibled blade then retract it. We take to the red-brown trees and follow the wounded creature. Even with it leaking blood from the vicious wound it bounds on effortlessly, that is until my snare hits its hind legs.. It barks and roars as it is shot up into the trees.. I jump.. Combi stick level.. The two yautja stop.. My combi stick finds its mark between the creatures ribs.. And as we fall and hit the floor the stick rips out of the other side of its body.. I extend my wrist blade and as it struggles barking and snapping its jaws wildly at me i impale it in its thick neck.. A spurt of its fluorescent blood hits my mask.. Several seconds i see a blue line fluidly travel downward across my opti-shields.. And the blood is gone..

It dies with a grown and i feel it take its last breath as its chest sinks..

I take my kunai.. But for some reason I hesitate.. I remove the combi stick..

I close my eyes as I cleave its head off.. Feeling the tendons, bone and muscle disintegrate as my weapons sharp blade makes light work of taking a trophy.. I take the head and shaking stand.. I feel nauseous.. I take off my mask and feel saliva coat my mouth.. A flush.. Around my face.. I turn away from the kill and look at the trees.. Focus Ellida.. Don't show that you are.. Weak..

I take slow breaths.. When Tet'va puts a large hand on my shoulder..

She says nothing but I come to the conclusion she knows that I am about a hair away from vomiting.. I've never gotten used to mercy killing my prey.. I'm sure it gets easier with time.. But.. Now right this second.. It's hard.. I walk not saying a word towards the ship.. I feel that's enough for today.. Which lasted a whole.. Twenty minutes..

Ke'tah'l hands me a cleaning kit..

Strangely enough I found myself fascinated by the creatures head.. I managed to get to the cream skull underneath as the kit sucks up the gunk and innards of the head.. Using cleaning fluids.. Then a buffer of sorts… I hold up the skull to my eye level examining it..

I almost drop it when my Sat-com bleeps.. "Crap.."

I put it down and answer to see Ze'reikich'ja.. But something is wrong.. Very wrong.. His eyes are not only frowned with a hooded brow… His eyes are literally burning green.. He is angry.. Very angry.. And it is unsettling..

"Pa.. You look disturbed.. Angry.. What's wrong? Has Kaylum done something el-"

"M'di, it is your mother Ellida.. Where are you? We are coming to collect you.. And Kaylum.. Again.."

"What's happened?! Is she alright?!" i ask leaning my head closer with concern..

Mother has never been careless.. She has never angered Ze'reikich'ja before..

Then he tells me something i never thought to hear..

"Your mother has been captured by the United Systems Military.. Ellida.. We must go.. Immediately.."

"We are at U'ktar.. Kaylum is still at Sisters Law Station.. Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

He gently shakes his head.. "I don't know Ellie.. But if any harm befalls her.. F'jord will wish he wasn't born.."

I nod..

"Tet'va we need to land on Maia.. Head to Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardehs home.. We have a problem.. A big one.."

She nods as she leaned her head around the corner. Then we land on Maia.. To see Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja on the ramp of their ship waiting..

**Delilah…**

I am escorted to the mess hall of a temporary base further in the jungle, where the USM planned their attack..

And here I thought we were heading for the big ship..

The two uniformed men force me to sit down.. And a bowl of stew is thrown in front of me..

I can see my interrogator eyeing my Sat-com still..

"This would be better if you complied Delilah.. For you.. And me.. No one knows you are here.. No one will be looking for you.." he says leaning into the desk and clasping his hands together..

"I doubt that.. You have no idea.. Of the shit you are about to step in.." I point around the tent we sit within…

"All of these people.. All of this.. Will be a smoldering heap of shit.. When they figure out I'm missing.. Your whole world will fold around your ears.."

As if he finally snaps.. My bowl flies to the right.. And bounces from the floor.. Stew going everywhere..

"Hold her arm.."

They pin my face into the table.. And the asshole tries to take my Sat-com from my forearm..

I begin to laugh.. Until i am lifted up from the table..

"I have no issues breaking you down Delilah! You think this is a game?! Let's see how you fair with good old torture techniques.. Get her a drink!"

I'm roughly taken across the camp to a chair.. There is a bucket.. One of the soldiers brings in a towel.. What is this? I think.. They throw me into the chair.. Wrap the towel over my face.. And throw water over my face.. I hold my breath.. But.. I feel like I'm drowning.. An experience I've never had before.. Before i can take a breath.. They throw more water over me.. It feels like forever.. I cough and splutter.. When they take off the towel and i gasp for air..

"Did you enjoy your water Delilah? Taste good? Now.. I'm going to ask you one more time.. The Sat-com.."

"Fuck off you zabin.. You ain't getting sh-"

They throw me back again.. I take a breath but it wasn't enough.. I take in water and i choke..

Before i can recover.. They throw round three at me.. I try and grab onto something.. So i can take a breath.. I feel my lungs fill with water. And just as I'm about to feel like passing out.. They let me go.. But I fall face first onto the mud and cough out the water.. My ears are screaming with my heartbeat.. As i cough and splutter..

"Well.. You don't look so chipper now Delilah.. Pick her up.. Take her to the row.."

"I'm.. Goi… Kill.. Yo-.." I struggle to say as they lift me up and hurriedly take me wherever I'm going next.. Just hold on Dee.. Help is coming.. It is coming.. Right?

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I pilot Ghardehs ship to Sisters Law station to pick up Kaylum..

He walks to the cockpit upon arrival..

"Pa.. What's going on you said you needed to see me?"

"Your mother.. Has been taken by the USM.. We are going to retrieve her.."

"Those.. Rat bastards! Won't they leave us alone?! Its been ten years! If we have a repeat of the past.. I'll.. I'll blow everyone of those spineless scuds to sagittarius A.."

"Keep a cool head Kaylum.. Keep calm, we must be careful.. Who knows what they will do to her if we let anger drive us and make mistakes.. This is not a time to play hero.. We must plan this carefully.. It will require finesse.. Not brute strength.." Ghardeh says as we leave the station.

Kaylum nods..

'I get the idea, what's our first move.."

"First we meet up with F'jord and f-"

Ghardeh is interrupted by Ze'reikich'ja's

"F'jord.. Pauk-de.. Krit.. Bastard.."

"Kch-tanu.. What did i just say about calm? We meet up with him find out what he knows then find your mother.. Tet'va.. I'm trusting you to keep Kall and Ellida safe.. We will split up.. Ze'reikich'ja and I will use the ship to create a wide scan pulse.. With a little luck we will locate Delilah and bring her home and deal with the USM.. If you must engage combat.. Pick your fights.. Do not become over confident.. You both still have much to learn.. Tet'va will aid you.."

**Ellida…**

I nod surely and look at Kaylum who is frowning rubbing his forehead with his fingers with his eyes closed.

"We'll find her Kal.. Ain't nothing happening to mom.. Right now we have four yautja.. We can't fail.."

He nods and lets in a deep inhale..

"Yeah.. I just had flashbacks of Aurora you know?"

I tilt my head and hold his shoulder when Ze'reikich'ja approaches the pair of us.

"Not like Aurora.. I won't allow it.. If it comes to it, they can have me in-"

"No Ze'rei-te! That's not an option."

Ghardeh says spinning his body around to face her..

"Yes! It is! If it comes to it I WILL swap her place.. Trust me Ghardeh.. B'teh?"

She looks away towards the cockpit canopy..

And she shoves his shoulder with a snarl..

"If this plan fails.. I will bring you to the ground. And beat you.."

"Is that all? You are getting soft Ghardeh.. Old age it seems.."

She growls at him and he brings his head to her crown..

"This has to happen, I'm not saying it will.. But we must work together.. We are all family.. Here…"

Ze'reikich'ja stops..

"How far is Osh'ikeille? Wasn't he patrolling the System two jumps from Asteria?"

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"A favour for a favour.."

"He is in the Skillan Verge.. Running an errand for Nina as far as I could tell.. Is it wise calling him while he is engaged?"

Ze'reikich'ja bobs his head to the left and shrugs.. Making me smile..

"It isn't like I'm asking Uzkielle.. Or maybe Wolf?"

Ghardeh leans her neck out to her mate.. "Ra'zele? That idea is even more reaching than the first.. He has returned to Asteria, but he is currently trying to fix the rift between several clans.. Making the Nracha Shur'ie clans life a lot easier.."

Ze'reikich'ja shakes his head with a growly huff..

"Is there anything you don't know Kch-tanu?"

She tilts her head into his crown and closes her eyes.

"I have very good ties.. So.. Regarding this situation? I'd say I'm well informed.."

We find ourselves flying down towards the planet that looks.. Drab.. Browns greens and greys.. With some veins of.. Murky blue.. It is also not helped by the fact Ze'reikich'ja is turning up the ships temperature a few degrees north.. He's so angry, I'm pretty sure if you opened him up you would just.. Melt like.. Chocolate.. On the tip of a burners barrel.. As he turns to walk to the hangar.. Ghardeh even grabs his bare forearm.

"Try and calm yourself before we meet F'jord.. Try NOT to kill him? Think of Delilah.."

He rips his arm from her grip..

"That in itself isn't working.. She's in danger.." his bassy footsteps thud down the corridor.. Kall and I raise our brows to Ghardeh who huffs and lands the ship.. Where we see the city.. Shulter..

I get the feeling the place we find this F'jord person.. Better have contents insurance.

**Kaylum..**

Here i thought I pissed the big bad off.. I've never seen him so angry.. Let alone feel it throughout the ship.. You can literally follow his body heat to where he's been.. And I don't even want to know how this F'jord guy is feeling.. Does he understand the situation he is currently in? He was supposed to keep a constant eye on mom, and the one time he lifts his eye from her.. She's taken.. But I'm angry also.. Ellie is worried.. Admittedly i am also.. But a part of me knows.. We will get mom to safety.. And hopefully teach these leeches a thing or two about capturing a mate to a yautja..

I'll be just about ready to aim and shoot..

The ship lands then we all congregate at the ship's ramp at the rear.. Ze'reikich'ja has taken off his Sat-com and his right wrist blade unit.. Probably refraining him to impale F'jord.. Not that he needs them.. His bare hand could do the trick just as well.. The ramp lowers along with the door sliding to the left opening. It's then I take a breath, the air has a bad 'damp' smell to it.. In front of us is the city called Shulter, it looks quite basic with brick and mortar.. Nothing like the buildings I'm used to seeing.. They are layered in a strange way, there are roads of tarmac and walkways with kerbing the night air is filled with silence, the breeze gently flowing to the west, I fold in my duster.. Concealing my weapon. And we follow Ze'reikich'ja towards a small building to our left with a sign saying 'The BARistar.' In yellow and red signage. As we enter.. We see that it is quite empty, with only a few people drinking.. We then also see F'jord on the left seat.. He stands up and approaches.. But before Ze'reikich'ja can make a lunge Ghardeh grabs his balled hand..

"Let's sort this.. Outside.." F'jord says walking past us.. He opens the door and we follow, but it is at this point.. Z just flies at him..

"You.. Had one JOB! Why did you not station somebody else to watch her?!"

He struggles to breath as Ze'reikich'ja pins him to the floor leant into him..

"... I… C-.. Bre-.. Z…"

Ze'reikich'ja tightens his grip.. We can hear a.. Creaking as the leather neck guard around F'jords neck is crushed between Z's grip and his neck..

"Ze'reikich'ja.. He's no use to us passed out.. Release him.. Let me handle this.." Ghardeh says taking Ze'reikich'ja's shoulder..

He rams his head into the floor and steps over him.. F'jord takes a massive intake of air and chokes.. "Fuck Z! This issue with me has to stop!"

"Tell us.. What happened.. Now.. Where is Delilah stationed? What was she doing?"

His orange eyes flick to Ghardeh, and he nods..

"The last thing she told me was she had a job in the Vadian sector.. On a planet called Merth.. She was helping the Militia take back the land taken by the rebels.. Only.. She has disappeared.. USM took her.. The survivors were shot.. But a few managed to escape.. I received word.. Then contacted you.. It seems.. The one i sent to keep watch.. Was possibly the insider.. I don't know.. Kind of odd don't you think?"

Ghardeh folds her arms.

"Do you have Delilah's last coordinates?"

"Why? She'll be long gone.."

"F'jord..just give her the coordinates.." Ellida says walking up to him..

"You must be.. The Bad Star. We've been hearing about.. You need to be careful.. If we know about you.. Then they will.. I'll give you this.. Its all the info she gave me.. Including the coordinates.." He rubs his neck and winces..

"Is there anything else i can help you with?"

"No, just stay low. The USM will be looking for Delilah's sources.."

He nods, then walks away..

But stops.. "Z I'm sorry about all this.. But this feud you have with me needs to stop.. I learned my lesson the first time.. Don't keep driving me into the ground.. Or next time.. I'll shoot you.. Just saying.. You are dangerous.."

I look at Z and he tensed up so much.. I thought he was a statue..

Ghardeh pushes into his chest.. And leans into him..

"No.. Leave him.. He is intoxicated.."

But Tet'va.. Fires something at him..

A net..

"Tet'va.. What are you doing sister?" Ghardeh asks looking back..

"Hey! Get me out of this net! Come on!"

"Leverage.. For being disrespectful.."

She throws him over her shoulders when she grabs his head..

"Relax.. Or i will pacify you.." She throws his head back and he stops.. We re enter the ship.. Then with the coordinates F'jord gave us, we set off to Merth..

**Ellida…**

Tet'va carries F'jord into the ship then puts him in an escape pod seeing as the ship doesn't have a brigg of any kind.

"Handing me over won't change anything people! This is a little overzealous! I can't help you in a space pod!"

"Er'vut vei! F'jord! Hold your jaw or I'll bind it shut!"

Ze'reikich'ja shouts with a bassy growl..

I have to admit.. Right now he is unsettling me.. I know I'm 1000% safe and he has no qualms with me at all.. But.. I've seen him rip things in two.. And right now he is slowly beginning to leak that intent.. Even Ghardeh is beginning to back off slightly..

She sits in the pilot seat and we take off using the coordinates he gave us,

Ze'reikich'ja walks out of the cockpit and for some stupid reason i decide to follow him.. "I already know what you are going to ask Ellida, don't mind me.." He says slowing down and running a taloned set of fingers through my fire cherry red hair.

We walk to the observation lounge and he walks to the bar..

"I didn't think of you as a boozer Z.. Surely it isn't the key to your good looks.."

He turns around after stopping his arm reaching for a glass and looks at me..

He lets out a rumbled laugh and continues his action.

He takes another glass then reaches over and grabs a bulbous bottle with a turquoise liquid.

"I don't booze, but I don't mind a tipple once in a while.." he sits with me at the wrap around the sofa thing then places the glasses on the clear table then pours two rounds and places the bottle in the middle of the glasses then swipes a glass towards me..

"Give it a try, Urdan Cosko.."

"Which is? Yautja?" I ask sniffing it as i bring up the glass..

"An Alien beverage Ghardeh acquired. Not even i know, it won't get you drink but.. It goes through you.. If you understand.."

I let out a small laugh and neck the drink.. It was surprisingly smooth with a fiery kick.. But felt.. Heavy.. With a bitter-sweet after taste.. It tasted like.. Wood.. I can't describe it any other way..

"Mmm.. That's good stuff.."

He pours another..

"I'm sorry if i unsettle you Ellie.. But sometimes i hate humans.. This is a prime reason.. And i used to be one of them! Drink.."

We both drink again then we stare out at the expanse of space..

"I know, it's just hard to see you like that.. Being so angry.. I don't know where I stand when you are like that.. I'm angry at mom.. She should've been more careful.. Had a back up plan.. You know that incident ten years or so years ago still gives me nightmares sometimes? I want to just turn back the clock and change it all.. But i can't.."

He nods and his emerald green eyes lock onto my eyes.

"I think back to then also, i would have done a better job protecting you all.."

I smile and sit next to him. Feeling he is nice and calm.

"So.. How are we getting mom out? Are we going to.. Predator our way in like we did for Kaylum and Tet'va?"

He nods, and holds an arm around me tenderly.

"Yes but you and Kaylum are staying on the ship. If anything happens to you two.. It's on our heads.."

"But i can fight!" I protest leaning away from him and frowning..

But i submit..

"Crap.. You are right.. I suppose you know what's best.. Who am i to question it?" I say tapping his leg..

The ship shudders as we enter the new system.. Then jump once more.. We should arrive in the next few hours..

"Promise me one thing Z? Make those assholes suffer immensely? I mean.. Seriously immensely?"

"I'll see what i can do.."

**Delilah..**

As i walk with the men forcibly moving me forward they throw me into a makeshift cell.. I get up.. The two men leave the tent and I take my chance to lock the Sat-com to my forearm with the two runes that are glowing orange.

A smirk creeps up on my face.. When I see another male enter with something folded up.. He places it on the metal desk to the left and takes out a shock baton and approaches me..

"Sit in the chair lady.. I've been ordered to do some extraction work.."

"You have an issue then.. The only way to get this device off of my arm is via a code.. You won't kill me.. And it will be useless to you in a locked state.."

He brings up a bonesaw..

His stubbled face grins.

"Who said I need a code to remove it when i can just take your whole arm? Make a choice.. He tries to lunge at me with his baton..

I dodge it and kick the side of his knee..

In an instant.. Two armed individuals enter.. And I'm hit with the baton..

I hit the floor with a sharp grunt..

That really hurt..

I'm lifted onto the chair and strapped in..

"How about a little incentive.. To cooperate?" The interrogator asks..

He holds a thin knife just past my knee cap.. He spins it.. Then in an instant.. I feel a pain like no other.. Drive up my leg.. As he rams the knife into my leg..

I let out a pained shout..

"YOU FUCKING… MOTHER FUCKING.. AAAAARRRH!"

"HOOOOO! Delilah! I felt that! Ah?"

He says kicking my wounded leg..

Tears stream down my face as I try and hold the pain. With heavy breathing..

They ain't having it.. No matter what they do to me.. Piss ants..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I wake up with a roar.. And it wakes Ghardeh who rises with me.. She holds my shoulder..

"Ze'rei-te.. What is it? Another nightmare?"

I get out of the berth and lean against the desk.. I'm a tense mess..

I leave the room and walk to the observation lounge.. I dreamt Delilah was being tortured.. Like I was there but powerless to stop it.. If those pauk-de have laid a single hair on her i will wipe everything that lives with connections to the USM..

I pour some Cn'tlip and sit watching the stars fly past.. We were all having some rest before we reach Merth.

I feel a tingle on my chest and gently rub it, and take a mouthful of the deep red liquid..

"Drinking all of my beverages I see.. Krit.." I hear from behind.. I turn my head slightly to see Ghardeh sit beside me and leans onto my bare shoulder as I don't have my chest plate on.

"I'm having trouble staying focused.."

She clicks several times.

"Cn'tlip will definitely make you worse.. Give it here.."

With a huff i place it in her taloned hand then she throws the liquid in the basin then puts the glass in the cleaner and walks out of the lounge.. She turns to me.

"Come on.. To the food hall.."

I get up and follow her when she slows down, starting to sink in now is it Ze'reikich'ja? The consequences of getting too close to this family? If you had just focused on getting off of that planet? We wouldn't be here Ze'rei-te.."

My eyes shoot her an angered frown but she is right.. The consequences of not only their actions, but my own are beginning to surface.. And whether I like it or not.. Now I'm paying my dues..

Ghardeh does not say this with spite but the truth.. However.. Many things that i witnessed.. They would be in a worse state.. But.. Would they? I think back, way back to the fight with those pauks in the abandoned apartments, would Delilah have survived? I then remember her colleague enter.. Robert Eagan.. What if she held on long enough for him to shoot the male.. It is the same for when i went on a run with Ellida.. What if she took her normal route instead of showing me the scenic one? And Kaylum with the bullies.. It is all beginning to fall into place.. My being there is what caused all of this.. And right now Delilah being caught is a consequence.. Another woe i will have to live with if anything goes wrong..

**Ellida..**

I swear I heard Z's unmistakable roar in my sleep.. I look to my door and get up.

I bend down to pick up my armour pieces and slot it all back on before using the leather straps to improve the fit. Once everything is nice and snug I walk to the food hall and see Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja sat with a giant pot of something on the large table.

"Come and eat Ellida, you will need to for later.."

"Sitting on my ass all day while you predators go play hero? Sure."

"No, we both have just decided that you will be coming with us.. Only you.."

"What made the change of heart?"

Ze'reikich'ja turns to me holding out a bowl while still sat down.

It is filled with a slightly spiced broth with yautja veg and fruit.. It's red-brown in colour but it is gorgeous..

"You have experience shooting humans.. Kaylum does not.."

"Z that was years ago and it was to defend my home.. And my family.."

"Exactly and right now your family needs you once more.." He adds.

Tet'va and Ke'tah'l enter the food hall.. I smile at how much smaller Ke'tah'l is versus the other killers in this hall.

"Ke'tah'l you are to stay here with our guest and Kaylum."

He nods taking a bowl and sits beside me while Tet'va sits to my left…

"Well i never thought I'd get sandwiched between two yautja.."

Tet'va looks at me and leans her shoulder into mine.. I rub her tendrils up and down with a smile and she returns the gesture.. Messing up my hair.. But she did it with a slight warble.. Making Ze'reikich'ja choke on something..

"Becareful Ellie.. Tet'va can be very.. Boisterous.. For a female.. And up front.."

I let out a laugh and i see Ghardeh's brows raise.. Until i feel.. A hand run down my right leg… "Rainfall.. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"M'di, you should know.. You wanted to.. Try for.. A date.."

I see Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja look at each other then both turn to me, lowering their cutlery.

"You both are trying out a relationship?"

Ghardeh asks with a trilled breath..

"Sei'i.." Tet'va answers just as I say "Yes."

Ze'reikich'ja's eyes are switching between us both..

But i sense.. Something.. I can't tell if its contentedness or sadness.. Or maybe even a little of both.. I realise that Tet'va was Z's and Ghardeh's son Ki'xals mate.. But yautja don't see relationships the same way. I decide to ask.. Delve in a bit more.

"Ze'reikich'ja, are you alright?"

He nods slowly and clicks slowly.

"I'm glad that Tet'va has found a new someone.. And that it happens to be you of all people. I know Kaylum tried.."

"He was not ready, besides I have had too many times where i wanted to curse him.. That didn't bode well for our integrity together." Tet'va explains…

"Well hopefully i won't make the same mistakes!" I say with a breathy laugh..

We all enjoy our stew when Kall joins us, we go for seconds then make our way to the cockpit, Ghardeh has a bowl of stew and opens the pod..

"It's a good job I don't need the toilet yautja!" He yells. Ghardeh holds out the bowl.

"Take this.. Eat.. And stop complaining. You are afforded more comfort than most.." She closes the pod.

I look at the star map to see we are close..

**Delilah..**

I break.. As I'm battered for the fifth time.. I finally give them what they want.. Is this thing truly worth my life? No one is coming.. So i might as well get comfortable… "Okay you win.. You can have the Sat-com.. Here.."

I tap the two runes and it opens up from my wrist with a metallic clat, the uniformed male takes it then leaves me on the floor.. I feel my index and ring fingers on my right hand are dislocated.. I grab my ring finger and with a sickening click i pop it back..

"Ffffck…" I say with a hissy breath..

Then my index finger..

"Hegh! Bastard.." I look around the tent just for a second.. I lower my breathing and don't focus on the pain around my body, too late.. I'm greeted by two more soldiers and they pick me up and take me to the interrogator room.

Where the boss man sits.

"Oooo.. Looking a little worse for wear Delilah.. Wasn't so hard now was it?"

They force me into the chair..

"Now.. I brought up some very.. Interesting information about you.. Dating.. Oh.. 12/8/2300.. Regarding a Delilah Berkley and a yautja weapon.. A knife.. And that team went missing.. Now i come to the conclusion that you.. Or your friend.. Killed them.." He pulls up a sidearm and aims it at me with his elbow resting on the table.

"Now if it was you that killed said team.. I'm legally obliged to shoot you here and now.."

He pursed his lips and raises his brows while waving the weapon a little to the left then recentres and his face turns neutral again.

"But if it was your friend.. Well.. That will be interesting indeed.."

My mind races.. This guy is unhinged.. If I tell him it was me.. He will shoot me.. Though it was Ze'reikich'ja.. That killed most of the team.. Consequences.. Fuck.. I don't want to put Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh in danger.. But this is beyond the pale..

"I-t..was my friend.. He was trying to defend me.. Because you people.. Killed.. My mother! You people put MY FAMILY IN DANGER! ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS TAKE THE FUCKING KNIFE AND LEAVE US ALONE!" I shout.. Letting the emotion burst out.. Tears streaming from my face..

"You know the law about protecting our homes.. The ONLY person I killed.. Was Shane Hunter Dixon.."

His face turns to a frown..

"Who did you say? A Shane Hunter Dixon? He was one of the USM's best assets.. He was one of the best creations we had.. And you.. Killed him?"

I nod.. "He was threatening my family and almost killed me.."

He smiles.. It was sinister..

"Oh i like you.." He holsters the sidearm and stands up buttoning his overcoat.

"Get her up.. Send her to FoB Viper.. And clean her up.. We have all we need from her.. Catch and Release.."

They take me away.. I'm stuffed into an APC and driven to wherever we are going, I have the feeling I've done something stupid.. But I'm too focused on figuring out what the hell I'm going to do? If they have information on me back then.. No… Aurora.. Shit.. Come on Dee.. One thing at a time.. First i have to make sure they leave me alone.. Then i can focus on everything else.. I never thought this day would come.. I thought we were free of all of this..

One word springs to mind.. And I'm sick of it showing itself..

Consequences.. Consequences of our actions.

I feel tired so I close my eyes and drown out the roaring of the giant engine..

If i get one moment of solace.. I'm taking it..

**Ellida..**

Our ship closes in on the lush green planet.. Ghardeh manages to ping Delilah's Sat-com but it is flashing up as lock down.. Meaning she has set it on lock out mode.. This planet is a temperate planet.. Like Aurora.. Gravity is a little lighter as its a larger planet.. Kaylum and Ke'tah'l stay with F'jord, while Z, Ghardeh Tet'va and I go down to the planet via drop ships.. We detect a cloaked vessel. They have reverse engineered yautja technology.. Before I can think about anything else on it.. Four green orbs hit all of our vessels.. Which were cloaked.. Alarms blare out at me with red pulsing lights with runes flashing.. My drop ship begins to spin but i counter the movement when i see the Shadow's Wraith jump.. Before several orbs hit it..

Well shit.. This plan has gone south.. They know we are here.. Not good..

* * *

**Author note: It looks like the USM have improved on some things over ten years! **

**And it looks like there will be a blood letting very soon! Updates to this story will now be a bit more transitioned now that I've got settled in and unpacked. This story will be the last story i write in the AvP universe for a while..**

**I have others in the pipeline but after A Bad Star I'll be moving to Fantasy!**

**Delilah! You weren't supposed to break woman! You better hope that the others can reach you in time! And Ze'reikich'ja seems to have MASSIVE beef with this F'jord guy.. Though if someone one messed with my girl I'd be pissed as well! A lot of action coming soon! See you in the next one! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Crimson Tide..**

**Ellida.. **

I am hit with confusion, disorientation and pain.. I didn't exactly nail the three point landing.. But nothing is broken maybe a little bruised and sore.. The red pulsing of the alarm lighting is illuminating and darkening the interior.. I open the canopy and it stacks open with a weighty thunk thunk thunk! Then I take a breath of air.. I exit the craft then crouch down.. Deciding this would be a good time to contact the other Yautja.. With a shaken breath I attempt to raise Ze'reikich'ja, he answers to my relief.

"Pa, where abouts did you land? I've no idea where I am.. I landed in a jungle section.. I look around and notice movement..

"There's movement Z.. I think it's them.."

There is a buzzing sound.. I see a red tracer hit whoever it was slowly making their way over.. I hear gargled choking.. And shouts.. Then the tracer returns.. It is then I see Ghardeh.. She holds my chest and brings me close to her body.. Moving me backwards..

"Where are your weapons Ellida?"

I check myself.. "I think I left them on the dropship.. Shit.. I was careless.."

Ze'reikich'ja walks up behind Ghardeh.. While she hands me her plasma pistol.

"Take this and follow us.. Tet'va landed further into the jungle.. This way.."

The chirping and wails are almost deafening.. And the trees are massive.. Not being in my armour system I carefully make my way with Ghardeh on the ground with me, it is freezing.. Having a cloak sure is grand but the way it wipes your heat is the only negative.. There is a faint ringing out.. And the closer we get I realise it is weapons fire.. Ghardeh grabs my arm and stops me in my tracks.. As Ze'reikich'ja lands besides us.

"This area is full of USM.. Proceed with caution Ellida.." He brings up a mini gun of sorts.. And i hear a metal whir as Ghardehs Caster unfolds and her tri-laser activates with red triple lines you can see.

There is a whir and thud as Ze'reikich'ja's mini gun opens up..

I have never seen this weapon before.. It must have been one of his sons tools of destruction, there is movement not several hundred metres in front of us, fanned out to cover a large portion of terrain.. There is an orange pulse.. Sweeping along the floor..

"Ellida.. Get to cover.. Now.."

Ghardeh says calmly as the sweeping orange wave gets ever closer..

She hides just in the tree above.. And I hide behind the tree.. It sweeps past.. I found myself holding my breath clutching the plasma pistol..

"S'pei.. Here.. Take some of my plasma cartridges.. Two in the chest.. One in the head.. Don't you hesitate sei'i?" Ghardeh says holding my shoulder..

I nod.. "Let's go.."

Ghardeh nods..

With a single bound she jumps back into the tree when i hear her voice in my mask..

"Three coming your way Ellida.. Shoot when you have a clear shot."

I aim around the tree when I see three blurs.. I line up my shot.. Plow! Plow! Plow! Rings out as three cyan orbs hit all three targets in the chest.. Then in quick succession hit them once again then the head.. Their cloaks disengage and i hear them groaning.. I aim again when there is a whirring of barrels spinning up.. Then a hail of plasma hits all three targets that I shot.. The noise Z's minigun makes when firing is immensely hair standing.. Kinetic weapons fire pats and twangs from the trees.. With clattering.. We move west.. A round twangs from a tree just past me.. How can they see us? We have much better cloaking tech than them.. Unless they have found a way to see through it.. A massive wail screams above us with a searchlight.. But my whole body is glowing red.. "How the-"

Ze'reikich'ja grabs me and throws me forward just as a barrage of plasma missiles rains down on the area i was just running.. He manages to just get out of the blast zone..

"Too close.." I say catching my breath..

Ghardeh's caster opens fire on the exposed fans of the craft.. She fires.. And a stream of green bolts hits the front left fan.. An explosion rings out and the vessel moves off.. But she aims again.. There is a clatting as more kinetic weapons fire cracks from the trees.. Ze'reikich'ja grabs me and jumps.. We are on top of the tree.. Resting in between the trunks and branches.. The soldiers move on forwards.. They think we are still cloaked.. I feel Ze'reikich'ja hold my shoulder he has his hand splayed then counts from 5.. Silently.. He slowly stands with me and I see Ghardeh crouched just on our right..

As he brings up his fist for "Go." I drop..

My wrist blade extends as i fall.. I land on top of one of the shoulders.. My blades go through his head.. And we fall.. With a rustled thud.. As the two others turn I see Ghardeh simply LAND on one of them.. I literally saw his back snap.. And heard it.. While the other final soldier receives a combi stick from the top of his head.. Through his whole body.. Half way down.. "Stick around.." Ze'reikich'ja says.. Before ripping out his stick making the corpse fall..

My hands shake.. Ghardeh takes them and crouches down..

"I know it's hard but this is about survival Ellida.. Survival.. Not right or wrong.. Don't think.. Just.. Do.."

I nod, "Okay."

She nods back and helps me up when we make haste to Tet'va's location.. But it is quiet.. Her vessel is embedded in the jungle ground.. And soldiers litter the floor in a. Bloody mess.. Mangled.. Tet'va lands beside me but I see she has been shot several times..

"Rain you have been shot.."

She's been hit in the bicep area and lower torso twice.. Her blood glowing bright in the dark but darkens as the oxygen mixes with it..

"I'll live.. Don't worry about me, let us find your Shu'srim.."

Ze'reikich'ja taps on his Sat-com and locates moms.. He clicks.. "It is not far.. For us.. But for Ellida.. I'll carry her.."

He shows us it pings 4nks away.. Which equates to 4 miles east. "Not only that but a massive search party is on its way.."

**Delilah…**

I open my eyes as I feel the APC halt, the soldiers get out with me in tow.. I'm at some sort of secondary base. White buildings and air craft with USM units rolling in and out of the area, I'm taken to a makeshift Infirmary.. Looks like my legs getting treatment.. They cuff me to a medical bed and the Medical officer walks up to me.. A gaunt looking woman.. At least in her eighties, grey short hair that waves just past her brows and shoulders.

"Hmmm.. Mhm.. I've been given orders to heal your leg.. This will only take a moment.. Lets see here.. Ah.. Here we are.."

She brings up a syringe gun containing a bright green substance in the clear chamber.

"What is that?" I ask trying to take a better look.

"It is a hyper accelerant to help you heal.. Nothing too poisonous I can assure you.."

She injects it just past the wound on my leg and I let out a hissed inhale..

"Did I hit a nerve? You should feel and see results in the next few hours.. In the meantime.. May I suggest, not getting stabbed once more Delilah?" She says with an innocent smile..

I'm uncuffed..

"The higher ups want you set loose.. They want to assure you that you are in no danger.." She says as the men take their leave..

"Trust me.. From what I've experienced as of late as well as the past? The USM has to do better than a few good will gestures to gain my trust.. The USM have caused me nothing but trouble.."

"I understand but not all divisions are the same.. That's like saying all on Merth are scum and need to be wiped out when it is just a select few.."

"Save me the semantics Catherine.."

I say looking at her name badge.

"Fact is.. I don't trust any of you.. And stealing my tech is going to piss off some powerful individuals.."

She nods "Yes the.. Yautja.. As they are called, we have the means to protect ourselves if necessary.."

"From technology you stole.."

"Not in my pay grade to argue I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it isn't in your best interest to die either.."

I'm taken away before the conversation begins to heat up.. It is at this time I look around.. Something isn't adding up.. How did the USM find me? Only F'jord knew I was heading to Merth.. Then I am sent a new handler.. Vaughn Donaghy.. But he was killed in the attack.. My head throws wild conclusions about.. Does F'jord know I've been taken? What about Ze'reikich'ja? Shit.. If he finds out that F'jord replaced himself.. Z will pull his head from his ass.. Literally..

Ze'reikich'ja found him drunk one night.. F'jord was trying it on with me with flirting.. Then things got physical.. I pushed him away several times and before I could tell him to stop.. The table is flung along with F'jord.. Rather than back off.. He thought with his augmented enhancements.. He could take Ze'reikich'ja on.. It ended badly for F'jord.. He was flung into every wall in that parlour.. Then the front door, no.. Through the front door.. Then a parked vehicle.. I mean if he was just an average human like me, he would have been dead.. But Ze'reikich'ja left him only because I stood between them.. F'jord was a bloody mess.. But the next day he just focused on his job.. But Ze'reikich'ja was fuming for days.. Weeks.. If he hadn't seen F'jord try and climb onto me.. I think it wouldn't of been so bad.. But still.. Goes to show.. Don't try and take on a yautja.. You will lose badly.. Unless you are titanium man.. I think I've said that before..

I'm taken to a barracks of sorts..

"Delilah, just fall into one of the beds when you get tired.. Hot food is available at the canteen to the east."

"Which way for escape?"

"When a transport arrives.. So don't try anything or I'm going to shoot you.."

"What happened to catch and release?!"

"Once the boss has ascertained your Sat-com is real and not a dud you are free to go.."

I smile.

"If he's looking for the nuclear bomb? He is wasting his time.. I have a tiered Sat-com meaning certain functions are limited.. It doesn't have a bomb.."

The soldier looks at me with his full face helmet..

"Well, that's interesting to know.."

He walks away with his accomplice..

The night time sky is getting darker and the lighting comes on around the place, I begin to focus.. My cuffs are off.. My leg still hurts like hell but i do start to feel the pain nullify, Ok Delilah.. Remember what Ghardeh and Z taught you.. And your forces training.. I may not have a lot of time to react..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

My sword finds its way through a soldiers gut and I throw a shuriken it hits another soldier sending him impaling into a tree flopping lifeless, there is Ellidas Plasma pistol going off and she reloads as the cyan ring on the back of the weapon flashes red with a bleeping.

My Sat-com goes off and I see Kaylum's face blink into form.

"Sorry pa but i couldn't risk that ship hitting ours.. We are one jump out.. When you have mom, we will return quick sharpish.."

I nod as I look back at Tet'va, who is still leaking fluorescent blood from her few wounds.

"That will do, I will contact you when we have her." I disconnect when I find myself approaching Tet'va.

"Plug those wounds.. It would be best."

"Very well.."

She reaches for her medicomp and uses a purple grit to fuse her wounds closed.. She doesn't make a sound save for a slight exhale.. Once she is seen to we carry on.. But Delilah's location has stopped.. The blinking triangle on my hud stays static, I use the sliders and touch screen to adjust the zoom and angle to realise her Sat-com is at some sort of temporary base.. With many heat signatures..

"Do you have anything Z?" Ellida asks me while brushing up against my lower back aiming her weapon behind us.

"I'm not sure wei'spei.." I divulge.. Still looking to see any movement.. Alas I see nothing.. So I try to scent her out.. It is faint.. Very faint, as in she is not in the same place her Sat-com is stored.. This causes me to let out a low rhythmic clicking..

"She is further away than initially thought.. Her Sat-com needs retrieving, then we must find Delilah.. I can just about pick up her light.. She has been moved further south of this operations base.."

"Jebas.. How far? Are you picking up if she is hurt?"

I shake my head slowly.. "I cannot tell from this range.. Let us continue.."

We move on stealthily towards the base.. Though it seems they are cleaning house. I observe with my bio masks zoom function.. Picking up chatter also, Ghardeh and Tet'va are both crouched beside me on my perch while Ellida clutches to Tet'va's neck while observing also..

"I can see flood lighting of sorts Z but they look like callout lights.. It's possible they are designed to spot our cloak.. Seeing as the soldiers have the means to negate it also.. What's the play pa?"

She looks at me and I nod.

"I see them too.. There is no easy way to get around them, I will cause a distraction to the north west.. Tet'va go with Ellida and Ghardeh to retrieve the Sat-com, once it is in your possession.. Set a remote bomb.. Destroy this place."

"But what about the ship? Surely it will send reinforcements?"

"We will deal with the ship once we have Delilah on our ship.. Let us move.. We don't have much time.."

Tet'va and Ghardeh drop with Ellida as I watch them slowly approach the outskirts of the base I move into position also making note of the security patrols.

I am in position..

**Ellida..**

This is it, my whole body vibrates with both fear and excitement at the same time.. I know these two giants won't let anything happen to me.. But what will happen to these people will be no less than a massacre.. And even though we are on the same side it still terrifies me the unbridled strength the Yautja possess.. I aim my sidearm and cut off the laser when a triangular crosshair appears where my weapon is aiming. As I aim at a soldier.. The crosshair rotates upside down and I feel inclined to shoot but Tet'va with two fingers lowers my barrel.. I look left to see an overlapping patrol.. I hear a muffled 'shk' as she slowly brings up two shuriken.. And with lethal and amazing precision she throws them and i swear they homed in on the two soldiers.. They both fall to the floor dead and Ghardeh like clockwork grabs the two bodies and drags them effortlessly to where we are..

"I have an idea Ellida.." She pulls the shuriken from one of the men's head and the others chest..

"Use their uniform.. Get closer.. Use this balaclava.. Helmet.. And throw on this ones uniform.. Take their weapon.. Act natural.." I nod.. When Ghardeh holds my head with hers..

"We won't let anything happen to you.. We will be on hand as soon as you hit trouble.. Besides.. I'm sure your.. Date.. Won't want this to go.. Badly.." She lets out a rumbled laugh.. As Tet'va clicks a laugh also.

I slip into the uniform.. And make sure everything is nice and snug.. As I'm still wearing my armour which has helped pad out the slight size difference. I put on the balaclava and helmet.. Then pick up the surprisingly light rifle..

"How do I look?" I ask looking at Tet'va.

"Like one of the Mei'shan.. Be careful.."

"Sei'i ell d'io.."

I say.. Practicing my Maiaic Yautan..

I walk towards the base when I realise I don't have my mask and don't know where I'm going.. Wait.. I see it.. A tri laser on a building.. Flashing..

"Took a leak did we ma'am?"

One of the soldiers asks me walking past.. "Yeah, couldn't hold it in long enough to reach barracks.."

"We've all done it once or twice.. Come on.. We are beginning to clear out.."

"I've been instructed by the boss to get that Sat-com or whatever.. We are leaving for the ship right?" I say then ask.. Trying to get my bearings.. The soldier walks up to me.

"You have been briefed right?"

"I err… No.. I've just relieved one of our teams.."

"We are pushing West.. Carton whittled down that bitch with the Yautja wrist thing.. What you call it.. A.. Sat-com?

They've moved her to F.O.B Viper.. She thinks they are letting her go.. But she's going to the firing squad.. In the morning.. Then we are bombing that whole area the militia keep with Aquinox.."

I feel my grip tighten around my rifle..

"So we finally broke her? Did we get anything else from her? A name? Any Intel?"

"Not much.. Here I'll walk you to the building.. We got her name.. Delilah Berkley.. Says she had a friend.. We can only guess is a Yautja.. Have you ever seen a Yautja.. Err…" He looks at my uniform with question.

"Oh shit.. I forgot my name badge.. Ellida.. Or Ellie.. Bullman.."

I say lying about my surname..

"Well Ellie.. Have you ever seen one?"

I nod.. "Yeah.." As we enter the building I look at him.

"My pa is a Yautja.."

Before he even twigs on I stab him in the throat rip it out and hold his mouth…

"And my mother is Delilah Berkley… You fucker.."

His eyes go bloodshot as then roll back as I ram my wrist blade into his chest.. I see two guards walk in when my rifle goes off.. I hit them both in the head and they fall back.. I rush to the glass door where I can see the Sat-com.. There is an explosion outside.. Z must've acted.. I aim my rifle at the door and fire several rounds at the glass then smash into it causing it to explode.. It is then I hear the door swish open behind me, I swiftly aim to see Tet'va hold an arm out to me in assurance.

"I have her Sat-com Rain, now to find mom.. She's going to the firing squad tomorrow! The soldier said-"

"That she is currently at F.O.B Viper.. I heard every word..".Tet'va says tapping her mask.. I attach my moms Sat-com to my right wrist..

Though it is still hers I manage to have it lock around my arm.. I throw off the uniform which was beginning to make me perspire, Tet'va holds out my bio mask and I place it on my face, Tet'va looks past me and I look behind I pick up the rifle just as we see a team of white uniformed soldiers rush through the opening door. But before I shoot I see two shuriken fly from my left side.. They hit two of the soldiers and I shoot the last two, we take our leave just as we hear another explosion.. But it was a different kind and sounded further away.. As I cloak my whole body glows orange but then the darkness hits my eyes.. Ghardeh cut the power.. Tet'va grabs me after retrieving her shuriken and she powers towards the jungle. I aim my pistol over her shoulder..

But we aren't pursued..

Suddenly.. There is a massive red beam.. Shooting from the sky.. It obliterates the base, I feel the heat from the border of the stream.. Those assholes just killed their own trying to get to us.. Ze'reikich'ja make me jump as he patches into my mask.

"Ellida, I have one of the soldiers.. Tet'va meet Ghardeh and I on the coordinates I'm about to share with you.. Hurry, we won't have a lot of time.."

I nod.. Not that he can see me but.. I tremble.. Even though I'm trying so hard not too.. But with me shooting people and Tet'va's strong movement.. I feel like I'm going to vomit.. I tap her shoulder..

"Let me down Tet'va.. Please.."

She stops immediately and I throw off my mask.. I rush away and my guts decide to release, it's then I bring up my hands which are trembling violently.. I ball them into fists.. "Survival Ellida.. Stop being weak.. It was you or them.." I say quietly to myself.

I straighten my back to see Tet'va with my mask in her hand, head cocked.. I walk up to her and she holds out my mask silent.

"Let's go.. I'm good.."

**Kaylum…**

**One hour earlier…**

As I watch the four drop ships fly towards the surface I see the USM frigate fire four orbs.. It then fires five at us directly..

"Oh hell no! Ke'tah'l! F'jord! Hold on to your potatoes!"

I press the jump button to the last jump.. The ship charges up the FSD then we enter the wormhole.. With 50 metres to spare on impact.. I saw all four drop ships take a hit, the ship blasts through the wormhole..

"What are you doing boy?! You just left them there! Do you even know what you are doing?!" F'jord shouts..

"Hey! We would have been in the same situation! And im pretty sure that's not the plan! Just shut up and sit pretty.. We'll collect them once they have Delilah, minimum exposure to that ship.."

"Kaylum.. What do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Ke'tah'l asks me.

"We lay low.. We don't need the attention."

"I can help you guys.. Let me out.."

Ke'tah'l looks at F'jord and snorts.

"What can you possibly help with that will help Kaylum?" He asks approaching the escape pod.

"What's your excuse? Why are you here? It's the same difference.."

"He's my protector.. Now I won't ask again F'jord I'll just drop you in the middle of space.."

As time goes on I decide to try and get a hold of someone.. I tap into Ze'reikich'ja's Sat-com and to my relief he answers, his mask fills my Sat-com display.

"Sorry pa but i couldn't risk that ship hitting ours.. We are one jump out.. When you have mom, we will return quick sharpish.." He looks back at something or someone.

"That will do, I will contact you when we have her.."

He disconnects.

"Does he always do that?" F'jord asks.

"Yeah I've gotten used to it.. Just one of his quirks.."

"Does he not respect you the same way or something?"

A small laugh unexpectedly escapes my lungs.

"If you are trying mind games F'jord.. I'll bore a bolt into your brain.. He's my pa.."

"How does someone like that become your father?"

Ke'tah'l it seems has had enough and he slams his forearm against the escape pod creating a loud thuuum!

"Shut.. Up.." He says with a growled clicking.. Causing F'jord to back away.

"I never had a father figure.. When I was ten he came into my life.. That's all you are getting.."

"But.. A Yautja? Why not another human?"

I turn to him with a frown.

"You won't be read into it.. You should already know.."

A see what it is he is trying to do. He just wants out.. But it isn't working, more than anything Ke'tah'l will straighten him out..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

Golden pulse rounds blast from all six barrels of my firestorm cannon.. Blowing limbs off in the process as we have been spotted.. Again.. That frigate above is beginning to grind on my nerves.. I am trying to interrogate a soldier for information.. I pacify the soldier and drag her further into the jungle.. It is then Ghardeh joins me.. Noticing the bodies and limbs.. She takes the Unconscious female and moves on ahead.. I see Tet'va and Ellida in the distance making their way over from the west, it seems Elli has her mother's Sat-com.

"Z they are going to put mom to the bullet tomorrow we have to find her! Fast! I have a location! F.O.B Viper.."

She looks around to see the bodies..

"Where's the soldier you were meant to interrogate?"

"With Ghardeh.. I saw the blast from here, are you both alright?" Z asks holding my head and looking me over.

"Fine, just shaken up.. And this scenery is making me feel worse.."

"Come with me.." He curves his large arm around me when we see Ghardeh wake up the soldier with cold water.. She splutters and coughs..

"I have a question for you wei-ghe'h and depending on your cooperation depends on your manner of survival.. I only have one question.. Where is Forward Operations Base Viper?"

She breathes heavily.. Probably at the sight of the three yautja who surround her..

"Please, don't hurt me.. I'm just doing my job.. I'm a mother of three.. Just.. I can't tell you.."

Ghardeh gives her three clicks and moves her head towards me..

"Do you see that young woman? Her mother is at said base.. Going to be murdered.. If you want to see your children.. You will tell me the information I want.."

She sniffs..

"I can't do that.."

There is a loud 'T'sing! And a wisps of white as Ghardeh releases her wrist blade

"WAIT! WAIT! I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE! PLEASE!" she pleads with tears rolling down her face.. In pure terror.. With her arms up in a defensive manner as if that will help her..

"Where will we find out then? Who do we speak to? The base we pulled you from is destroyed.." Ghardeh says calmly still.

"The… The only other place is a small watch unit to the south.. It's possible.. I can get you in.. But please.. Don't.. Hurt me.. I'll help you.. Please.. Not all of us are monsters.. We don't all necessarily agree with the way things are being done.."

She says this.. And i sense Ze'reikich'ja loosen up.. As does Ghardeh..

"As one mother to another.. I will hold you to your word.. But if you even think to cross us.. I won't kill you first.. I'll kill your children.. Before i kill you.. Get up.. And take us.." Ghardeh says with an almost.. Vehement tone..

She lets the soldier go.. And she looks around..

"I'll need my weapon.." She looks at me with a shouldered usm weapon..

"May I use yours ma'am?"

I unhook it and hold it out to her with a nod.. She walks ahead and we follow.. As i pass Ghardeh I rub her forearm in thanks, she nods slightly. Then follows..

**Delilah..**

"Where is the bomb section to the Sat-com Delilah?" My favourite Boss man returns with a frown causing four wrinkles along his forehead.

"You need a bigger shirt.. It seems to be cutting the circulation off to your brain.. Do you really think a Yautja is going to trust a human with a bomb strapped to their forearm? I'll tell you the same thing I told your buddies.. It's a tiered Sat-com meaning I don't have certain functions.. A bomb being one of them.."

"Well.. I was beginning to like you Delilah.. I thought you might win me over.. But your Sat-com isn't what I'm after.. I need an official one.. So here's what you are going to do… We are going to retrieve your Sat-co-"

"Sir, we have received word that a pack of Yautja have stolen the Sat-com sir! They are still on site.." One of the soldiers says from the right side.

"Send the hammer.. Destroy the site.."

"Sir?"

"Destroy the SITE NOW!" Mr Carlton shouts with anger.. He grabs my arm and brings me close..

"We don't need this trouble Delilah.. I thought we were on the same page.. But now I've lost a site and your Sat-com.. I don't suppose.. Your.. What.. Friend.. Is coming? Is he your friend? Or is there something else going on? Hmm?"

I yanked my arm from his grip.

"Maybe you should try a relationship.. Instead of playing house with these weebos… Fuck you.."

He tries to hit me but I grab his arm and twist it.. He lets out a shout as I keep on twisting.. "How.. What is this?!"

I feel.. Different.. I look at my leg as I throw Carlton back to see it is healing.

"Don't stop there Delilah!" He throws his shock baton when four armed soldiers enter.

"Always spoil the show.. Assholes."

"Take her away.. Now.. And step up security.. We will have company soon.."

They cuff me then take me to a set of white buildings, they throw me in some kind of storage room then lock the door with only an oled light and various shelves and what appears to be cleaning products.. I begin to laugh.. Those Yautja he had spoken of.. It can't be Ze'reikich'ja and the others can it?! I sit tight.. Wayne Carlton will get his comeuppance very soon.. Except they won't kill him, I will..

**Tet'va..**

As we silently follow the female insect to this new location I keep focused on my bond sister, brother and Ellida, my wounds have numbed which is to my relief.. They were serving as a distraction.. I see many heat signatures ahead as well as several elevated towers serving as overwatch towers.. The female.. Walks on ahead.. And aims at one of the Tarei'hasan prey, she signals Ghardeh over and she approaches.

"Create a 360 flank.. Once I retrieve the information.. Deal with these targets as you see fit.. Unless you wish to remain undetected.. That's an option.."

Ghardeh nods and climbs to my perch.

"Tet'va head north, Ze'reikich'ja will head east.. Ellida west.. I'll remain with the female.. Stealth.. No detection.. At least not yet."

I give her an affirmed nod when she drops down.. Moving into position I wait for the signal to strike, my mask picks up her conversation with the four other humans.

"Designation?" One of the males asks.

"Zero, Four, Five, One.. Aysha Verdun.. I'm currently being stationed at FOB Viper.. But my GPS and VSP seems to be going FUBAR.. Could you manually set the Coordinates for me?"

There's laughter coming from the group.

"That's the USM for you, shiny on the inside. Rotten on the inside.. Here, lemme tune you in.."

The male links his wrist guard to the females and within seconds she lowers her arm.

"There all set, do you need an escort? We've been getting all kinds of chatter.. Those Preds are lurking about.. Need to be careful.. If they catch you.. They'll flay you alive.. Then hang you fro-"

"Come on Jennings.. That ain't helpin' 'er.. You bone headed bootlicker.." One of the other males says in a fiery accent.

"Hehe! I'm just messin' but seriously.. Be careful.. The boss is pissed.. There's talk of pulling us out and hitting the whole continent with Aquinox.."

I tilt my head and have been recording the whole conversation.. No doubt Delilah will find this information useful..

The female nods.

"I best be off, I find it pays not to keep my superiors waiting.. See you gents around.."

"If a Predator doesn't get to us.."

"Man.. Shut up with that Scott.. Asshole.."

She moves off and heads further west, I look to Ghardeh she signals me over when Ze'reikich'ja with Ellida follow Aysha, when we reach a respectable distance we drop down behind her. She takes off her wrist mounted pad and hands it to Ghardeh.

"Here, as promised.. The coordinates.. Now.. Will you let me go?"

Ghardeh links the pad to her Sat-com and loads the data then links us as well..

"You are free to go.. But I suggest finding a new career after today.. This division of the USM is going to sink today.. Good luck.. Aysha.. I don't want to see you again in that uniform.."

"Thank you Yautja, and I will.. The USM wasn't always like this.. It used to help people.. Until weapon and defence contracts rolled in.. Listen.. Thanks again.. And.. I hope you find your mother.." She says to Ellida.

"I hope so too.. Good luck."

She walks back to the overwatch outpost. Then we make our way to our new foundation location..

**Ellida…**

My Sat-com vibrates with a blip-blipping of a tone as the new data is sent to me.

I bring up my arm and my morale drops.. FOB Viper is miles away.. If only our drop ships weren't hit! Speaking of which..

"Ze'reikich'ja, our drop ships are damaged.. Should we destroy them? Can't just leave them for the USM.."

He gives me a nod then brings up his forearm then taps several runes on his Sat-com then we hear very subtly.. Three explosions..

"Don't you think you killed anymore?" I ask with a cocked brow.. Not that anyone can see because I have my mask on.

"Most probably but right now that is not on my mind.. We must go.. Hop on.."

"Jebas Z… I can't have you carry me everywhere I feel like a fifth wheel! Besides.. You hurt my legs with the chaffing.. With this armour i have on.."

Ghardeh lets out subtle clicking akin to a laugh..

"Would you rather I carry you?" She asks approaching..

I choke on my own spit..

"Ghardeh! You are even bigger than him! Same kind of funny math!"

"Or I could help you there.."

Tet'va says tilting her head..

"Rainfall you are exactly the same as Ghardeh in build! Uuuuugh!"

I protest.. But this isn't helping my mother.. "Come on Z.. Let's go.."

I jump on his armoured back then in no time at all we are sprinting through the jungle at roughly 40 miles per hour.. I switch view modes to heat seeker and get bored.. This part of the jungle is dead.. Only thing there seems to be is insects and bugs.. I look left and right respectively to see behind Z and I Tet'va and Ghardeh spread out but sticking with the same speed. For once he isn't flying through the trees but gliding along the jungle floor.. Even after all these years I still can't believe how quiet Yautja are when they run.. You'd think with all the armour weapons and meat they carry you'd hear them miles away but no.. It still boggles my mind especially since I can be so loud just WALKING.. through a jungle.. Let alone sprint through one.. Must be a technique.. Has to be.. I am lurched forward almost like being sat in a car and the breaks are slammed on.. Z let's out just a quiet breath.. As if he's been walking the whole way here.. Make it look easy why don't you? I turn off my heat mode to see a dome.. No wonder I didn't see anything.. It is hiding something.. It must be hiding something.. Like a base.. I get down from Ze'reikich'ja.. And stretch my legs.. I bend down almost squatting then jump up.. Then land.

The two stunners drop down behind us with barely a noise, then I bring up my plasma pistol..

"This is the place.. We go in, find Delilah and kill any soldiers that stand in our way.. Tet'va, stay with Ellie, Ze'reikich'ja.. Take out their comms relay.. I will provide a distraction, once you have Delilah, I will contact Kaylum to fly us in low orbit.. We will jump from the planet.. But not before I set a bomb to destroy this place.. Be careful.. All of you."

Tet'va holds both of my shoulders with her hands and i feel her warmth behind me.

I aim and move on..

"Let's go Tet'va.. Let's find my mother.. I hope she's OK.."

We move on towards the hexed dome.. Then my adrenaline begins to kick in.. Slow vibrations throughout my body.. A slight fear.. But at the same time a slow burning determination to get my mother out.. To which I will slap her for making me do this.. I will slap her good.. As we enter the dome.. The whole FOB takes shape.. It was a cloak field.. I turn my vision mode to heat seeker.. Where i literally see.. A contingency of men and women.. This is going to be one hell of a fight..

I look behind at Tet'va and nod once..

"Let's do this…" With a nod back.. Tet'va quietly says just one word..

"Sei'i."

* * *

**Author note: Hello ladies and gents! I apologise for the slight delay, I've had some trouble with work and I couldn't focus enough time to write but slowly managed to get there, this is a slightly shorter chapter because i don't want to break the flow. But the next chapter is going to be a boomer! Will they get Delilah out? Will they get rid of this division of the USM? And is F'jord being truthful as to where his loyalties lie? Find out in the next chapter! **

**P.s: Due to work my next chapter may also be delayed.. But rest assured I'll be working on it! I want the quality to stay the same throughout so please bare with me.. Thank you! And thanks for the faves and follows! This has become my most popular story! I'm truly grateful of you guys and girls! Thanks! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Catch and Release..**

**Delilah..**

I check my leg, whatever that juice was my leg is now numb around the wound, my head jumps up alert.. As an alarm sounds.. Something is going on.. I look around the store room and see various chemicals which appear to be useless and an emergency halon dispenser.. I rip off the safety and keep hold of it.. Maybe the others have found me.. Maybe F'jord sent some help? Hard to know.. I can't see a way out other than the door they've locked.. But as I think that Carlton bursts through the door with two soldiers..

"Drop the halon.. Do it.. You are coming with me.. Come on.."

I do as he says.. It's then as he drags me I focus.. On driving a signal to Ze'reikich'ja.. Just on the off chance it is him.. A ship looms above.. And begins to descend.. No..where are They taking me? I see several soldiers this time in black.. They wear some kind of hazmat suit..

"Go on! Run to your precious yautja! Go on!" Carlton shouts shoving me.. Forward.. What is he doing?! I take it.. I run.. Towards the chaos.. Whatever he is doing.. I don't want to be a part of it.. Fuck my Sat-com.. I run.. It is then there is a low wail.. A loud oooooooommm! I look up.. And see clusters of bombs.. Run Delilah! I run at full tilt.. Weaving in and out as soldiers rush to meet an unknown force all wearing gas helmets.. A booming rings my ears.. But it's the intense mustard like stench that fills my lungs and causes me to choke and cough that floors me.. I throw up.. And crawl frantically out of the cloud.. I choke again.. My vision clouds over… My head pounds.. I see double vision and stagger to one knee.. I hear a shout as a soldier runs at me.. I bring my arms up defensively but he disappeared in a blink.. Aquinox.. They just released Aquinox.. No.. I'm.. Infected.. Tears hit my eyes..

"Ze'reikich'ja! Help me! Anybody!" I hit the floor as my airways begin to tighten..

I get up.. And stagger.. Coughing.. Throw up again.. Fuck.. Was it a concentrated dose?! I begin to go into asphyxiation… No.. Please.. Not like this.. Please..

**Ellida..**

The first thing that happens is a massive explosion at a huge spire.. Which appears to be a communication hub.. Thr next.. Is blue and cyan bolts flying in specific directions blowing vehicles up.. Then comes the kinetic weapons fire.. I aim at two soldiers and fire as I lean around the corner.. They fall forward dead.. Tet'va rushes around and throws a soldier's head into the concrete.. Making his head split like a melon.. It made me shudder.. An alarm sounds.. Which is swiftly shut off and I see the alarm tower collapse with a massive crash.. Whatever Z and Ghardeh are doing.. It's working! We cautiously run across the pathways to one of the buildings.. Tet'va smashes the glass door and throws one soldier into his accomplice while I shoot them both in the head.. We are in some sort of security station.. But due to Z wiping out the hub the intelicams are dead, we leave and come out when another soldier grabs me.. I shove him but Tet'va rams her arm through his gut and snaps his spine and rips a section out.. He falls to the floor making disturbing noises until I shoot him dead.. I take one of the pulse rifles and holster the plasma pistol as I only have one cylinder left…

"Ellida, Tet'va. I have a scent on Delilah.. But the vessel is closing in with reinforcements so be careful.. I'm heading to her now. I've called in Kaylum.. See you both soon.."

A jolt of hope hits me.. Finally.. Mom.. I shoot several more soldiers as they aim around crouched.. With gas helmets on.. Why do they have gas protection on? The ship makes a deep wail.. Then we see little bomblets..

"Tet'va! Take cover!"

I turn tail and head back into the security building as does Rainfall.. There's a massive ooooooooooom! Then a ploom of yellow-green bursts out from the bombs.. A warning flashes up on my bio mask… _**-**__**Warning dangerous toxin detected, filtering.- **_Flashes up repeatedly and i can hear a faint light buzzing sound as my mask works to filter the gas.. We are able to breathe.. With slight suction sounds coming from our mask as we intake air.. A yellow border around my hud shows I'm in the gases… I shoot a soldier in black.. These ones are new.. We can barely see metres in front of us so I switch to heat mode, I take some ammo from the dead.. When i hear mom..

"Ze'reikich'ja, help me! Anybody!" She is choking..

I run to the sound to see her in a state of asphyxiation..

"Mom! Ze'reikich'ja over here quickly!"

Tet'va immediately grabs her and torpedoes away from the gas.. There is a gargled shouting as Ze'reikich'ja rams his sword through a soldier's chest and cleaves his head off.. He runs past me as Ghardeh picks me up.. Tet'va has taken her mask off but mom is limp..

"Mom! Get up woman! Get up and breathe you stupid scud!"

There are four loud booms and I look up to see the USM ship fire at something.. It is then the Shadow's Wraith comes in hard.. Smashing into trees.. Tet'va grabs mom and runs with her..

"Come on before the shields collapse! Assholes and elbows people!" Kaylum shouts.

We enter the hangar..

"Go Kaylum! I'll be there soon to destroy that ship!" Ghardeh shouts..

"Yeah.. Hold on.."

I follow Ghardeh to the cockpit then as she walks in Kaylum swaps with Ghardeh.. The massive rectangular ship in front fires a green beam.. It hits us with three pulsed hits.. Ghardeh opens up the ship's hard points and we see different Crosshairs come into the viewscreen she boosts us towards the ship then dives last minute as the USM vessel fires five green orbs that miss. The vessel begins to boost also and slowly turns but we have the maneuverability, Ghardeh lets rip with the cyclone repeater.. Two massive plasma miniguns that shred shields. We see a hail of bright blue bolts fly towards the vessel when it tries to cloak. Our ship shudders as several kinetic shots hit our shields.. My eyes hit the three purple halos around the ship silhouette on the right of the hud.. The first ring holds.. Ghardeh selects more power to systems and weapons, the cyclone stops firing for a temporary reload.. But Ghardeh switches to something called a Hydra.. This weapon is on the belly of the cockpit and when it fires red pulses fire out like needles.. One of the green orbs hits us and there is a massive hexed collision as the shields take a hit.. One ring disintegrates.. A lock on surrounds the USM vessel.. A singing bleep rings out.. It is then I see a ring of plasma rockets.. In a perfect circle fire towards the enemy ship.. There is a bright blue flash as the ships shields collapse.. Ghardeh just lets rip with the cylcone again.. When there is a two toned bleep.. Making Ghardeh roar.. The ship is turning away from us… A hail of Red and blue flies at the vessel's engine Thrusters but they have separate shielding.. Then in a flash.. They are gone.. Ghardeh slams down twice on the console and retracts the hard points. "Kaylum take us back to Sisters Law.."

She steps away and holds my shoulder. As we take our leave we enter super cruise then in second.. We jump.. Tet'va had taken mom to the medical bay.. She put her in the emergency medical pod.. The machine scans her with a yellow beam.. Several runes flash up and mom is injected with an almost clear blue liquid.. It then puts a mask thing around her face and we see the yellow-green cloud get sucked from her mouth and lungs.. Several tears hit me.. And i take off my mask, a rune flashes as mom takes a massive breath waving her arms around..

"Fuck… Where..!" Her breathing calms.. As she looks at Z.. Ghardeh Tet'va then me..

With tears racing down my cheeks i storm up to her and slap her arm..

"You stupid stupid bitch!" I shout at her before almost crushing her ribcage in a loving embrace..

Kaylum rushes in with Ke'tah'l..

"Mom! Mom! Don't you ever do that to us again! Stop being so damned stubborn!"

She nods and we see the emotion running across her face.. I notice the marking on her leg..

"What's this?"

Mom looks at my right forearm..

"My.. Sat-com.. How did you?"

"Need I even say how? But answer the question.."

"Good old torture techn-"

She is interrupted by Ze'reikich'ja's very bassy snarled growl.. And he swipes a wheeled trolley aside as he storms on out.. "Ze'reikich'ja No!" Ghardeh shouts storming after him... Mom grabs my hands and she hugs the pair of us..

"I've missed you all so so much…. Where's F'jord?!"

I then realise.. Ze'reikich'ja.. What he said to.. Him..

"Shit.. He's about to become Wuldren food…"

Mom jumps off of the pod when we all go to the cockpit.. It's then as we walk down the corridor to the cockpit we see F'jord go careering to the right as we fly through the wormhole.

"Ze'reikich'ja wait! I want answers!" Mom shouts running down the corridor.

As he power walks towards F'jord who is getting up Delilah holds her palm to his stomach causing him to stop and look down at her.. He slowly relaxes and looks at F'jord as Ghardeh pilots the ship.. Like she doesn't care, mom looks at F'jord with a frown and takes Ghardeh's plasma pistol from my holster.. She aims it at the augmented human..

"Delilah.. You've all got it backwards.. I had no idea about the attack.. The first person I contacted was Ze'reikich'ja.. Don't you think if I had anything to do with it I would risk myself getting caught? Heck you should be glad I don't have you locked up for my treatment!" He shouts pointing at Ze'reikich'ja and Ke'tah'l and Kaylum..

"The one who you sent as a secondary handler was killed in the initial attack..

So i can't exactly ask him.. Once we reach Sisters Law i need to contact my superiors.. We need to tell them about the USM and the fact they are the ones who have created and supplying Aquinox.. I-." Mom holds her chest.. And winces..

"If they have connections to the rebels? We have a massive problem.."

"Mom?" I ask with concern.. She has literally just had a chest full of that stuff she's calling.. 'Aquinox'.

"What exactly IS Aquinox? Is it a toxin? A chemical weapon? Why would the USM make something like that? I thought they were an independent military organisation.. And what the hell are they doing with Yautja technology? I'm surprised they haven't come jumping down their throats yet.. I thought Yautja tech was designed by default to be destroyed? No way did they capture a Yau-" I stop at the horrible realisation…

I look at Ze'reikich'ja and he balls a fist..

"Highly improbable.. I know what you are thinking daughter.. No.. I would know.. Trust me.. He isn't that careless nor impudent.."

"Who.. Who are you thinking Ellie?" Mom asks.. Walking up to me and replacing the weapon.

"Heaven's Spite.. Uzkielle.." Ghardeh says.. Looking back in short glances.

"Uzkielle? I remember him.. Colourful language that one.." Kaylum says with a smile..

"We've never met him Kall.. He's been mi-.. Gone.. For a while on a mission.." I say dodging the 'missing' word.. I know Ze'reikich'ja gets irritated.. They have a close bond.. Almost as close as Ghardeh's as she tells it..

He went off grid shortly before Z landed on Aurora, no one knows why and the only time Z got a hold of his comms it was just static, it is said that if he is dead, then Nina would know. But she is beginning to lose faith, for all she knows he has gone off to make another life and that hurts her more if that's the case, she was in her worst state shortly after he left as Ghardeh tells it, not least because she thought she damaged her relationship with Z when he left her ship, such dark times. But I know little of it and I dare not ask, I snap out of my thoughts to see F'jord walk up to Delilah, Ke'tah'l approaches me as does Tet'va. My eyes feel heavy.

"As much as I want to stay with everyone here, I need to sleep, I'm smashed."

Ghardeh looks back.

"I will comms you when we reach the stations interior. Sleep well Ellida you fought well today." She stands and approached me, I don't even need to question why. I remove the plasma pistol and hand it handle first into Ghardehs large hand. And she nods silently. "Did it serve you well?"

"It did indeed, thank you Ghardeh but now you've reminded me I lost those weapons you lent me.."

She shakes her head and walks back to the pilot seat.

"Do not worry, I will procure more from my friend.. It is of no consequence."

I nodded and turned to leave when mom hugged me for a second time, I wrap my arms around her and smile, she's shorter than me by a head, though I like her uniform, black and crimson with several leather straps to keep her armoured padding in place, she runs a couple of fingers through my hair.

"Gone for a new look as well.. I only just noticed.. Its lovely.."

"Thanks mom.." Tet'va walks on and waits for me.

"Oh yeah and mom.. Ellida is trying to pull Tet'va.. Lucky scud.."

I know it shouldn't happen but I feel a flush of.. Embarrassment.. Hit me.. I smile and my eyes hit the floor.

"Aaawww she's blushing!" Kaylum says laughing and pointing with both hands.

"Kaylum I will throw you in that escape pod.."

"Man what is it with Yautja? What happened to good old human la human relationships?"

Mom turns around and I swear she shot him with a glare.

"Maybe because Yautja ain't such dicks to their mates? Or fuck each other over for a percentage? Or lie through their stinking teeth?"

"But they DO kill things for a living." F'jord tries to fire back.

"Don't all hunters do so?!" I say back at him..

"Touché Ellie, touché.. That I will give you.." He says swiping the air then walking up to Ghardeh…

"So Kaylum, what's this I've heard of you getting locked up several times you little shit?!" I hear mom shout to him.

I turn and take my leave, I follow Tet'va and we enter my quarters.. I throw off my armour and hesitate to get changed.. I'm not used to there being.. Another female being in the same room.. Especially since she makes me feel so damn small and outclassed in every way.. I huff and just throw off my clothing leaving my white strip shirt that covers my breasts and my white underwear. I decide to go for a nice shower before going to sleep, goodness knows I could use one. And with some down time I think it is time to try and just relax..

"Tet'va I'm going for a shower.. I'll be back.."

She nods once then she places her mask on my desk to the right.. And before she reveals anything more juicy.. I take my leave before I wet myself.. Come on Ellida.. Surely this isn't what mom was like with Z? Or maybe she was? We both knew there were times she was up to something with him.. It was obvious.. Like the time I caught her with the shotgun walking from the downstairs restroom.. Why would she be in there cleaning it when she used to always use the kitchen to carefully clean her weapons.. Or be sat at the island doing them.. See we know! She lost many habits when he came along.. Definitely swore a lot more.. Mom was a potty mouth but she never swore so much.. I'm surprised he fell for her! I find myself smiling at the thought.. But then I remembered the bad.. Then in an instant.. My smile fades.. Grandpa.. He died three years after we left for Sisters Law.. We visited regularly at the station he was staying at.. But one day.. He didn't answer his comms.. Mom went alone while on vacation and.. Found him, he had passed in his sleep but truthfully he was never the same after Aurora.. He lost weight, looked gaunt and frail like he wasn't eating.. Kall and I blamed ourselves.. But mom told us it wasn't us… He must've died of a broken heart.. But that made it worse.. He was having a crisis.. And he never told us.. Kept it from us.. The hot steaming water hits my skin and I let out a relaxed and contented sigh.. I close my eyes when flashes of the last few hours hit me.. The shouts and screams of soldiers dying in horrific ways.. Me in the uniform killing a soldier with my blades.. I open my eyes and almost scream.. Tet'va is stood directly in front of me.. No not stood.. Crouched.. She's just a little shorter than I in that position..

"I take it you.. Felt my pulse or something go poof?" I ask as water hits the back of my hair causing a stream to rush down my back then between my legs..

She slowly stands up.. Her Yellow-Orange jewels studying my face.. Then she blinks and runs an orange talon down the side of my face..

I'm now looking up at her.. My height just reaches below her breasts which are non-mammalian.. Don't they produce offspring milk? Ellida! She's an Alien! I think to myself.. Detecting my internal cogs turning she arches her back.. I step back and the water begins to flow down the crevices and dips of her forehead.. Which is in of itself attractive.. She has six large bumps of bone. But three diamonds of bone that causes a pattern down her forehead.. The diamonds are hollow.. And her outer rim around her head sports little barbed thorn-like spines.. Or spikes.. Like on a rose.. But they aren't sharp.. Her markings are also beautiful.. But as the water hits her, her skin tone darkens… But I'm drawn to the markings like lightning strikes and bleeding bands around her well honed arms. The strikes are thick around her abdomen and torso region.. And ends near her.. Genitalia.. The markings follow down her legs.. She doesn't seem to mind my inspection.. But I come across faint scars on her body.. Light scratches.. And four laceration marks across her chest.. Four large ones.. Very light but noticeable..

"What attacked you here Rain?" I ask running my hands across her chest and gently following them over her right breast.

"A beast called a Krell, they had captured a group of us as we tried to escape my old clan the Black Suns.. When my mother tried to protect me they slaughtered her and when I tried to reach her I was raked across the chest.. Shortly after, I was rescued by Ki'xal.. He took me to Asteria where I met Nina and her kin, along with Ze'reikich'ja when he was human, Ghardeh and they took me to safety.. I vowed to train and later find Ki'xal.. And as a thank you.. I decided to lay claim to him.." I nod.. And she wraps an arm around my midriff.. Using the blueish herbs to scrub me down.

"Then you downgrade to a young ooman.." I say with a laugh but I felt her hand clench slightly.. "Downgrade? No.. You are much better at most tasks.. Than Kaylum.. I dread to think how he would have fared on that planet.. I have made my decision."

I turn around as I feel her shift almost into me.. But I feel a strange sensation.. I wasn't expecting to feel her fingers cup around my front and slide down to my front door..

"Where is this going T-"

Almost to tell me to shut up.. I feel her index finger reach for my g spot.. Then she rubs in a backwards and forwards motion mixing with circular motions, it caused my legs to almost buckle to the point I grabbed her slender hips.. I say slender.. She's just as built as Z with slight, ever so slight female curves.. But it's more muscle than natural curves.. Outclassed.. I'm much more squishy than her and she is taking advantage as she holds my abdomen… Almost letting my legs dangle..

I swear the water is getting hotter..

I bring myself closer when she leans me against the wall.. So I wrap my legs around her midriff where i can get comfortable.. Water flows down and through her contours and little crevices and it causes little white rainbowy specks across her scaly skin.. She rests her short jaw on my crown when I let out an unintentional gasp as she slowly inserts her index finger into me.. Has she been studying human anatomy or something?! I think.. She seems eager to test the waters.. Quite literally.. I've had sessions before with males of all sorts.. But having a Female Yautja digging around is sending my hormones into overdrive.. To the point I find myself beginning to drive up and down… But she seems mindful that her large fingers have razor sharp talons on the ends and slows my descent so as not to destroy my squidgy insides by tearing it all up.. It was over in minutes.. I came and she let out several rapid clicks.. And ejected her finger as I feel like I've peed myself.. But she isn't done.. She walks over to the bath..

And I dive into it..

As I submerge she matches.. And as we hold each others faces I see her eyes are glowing.. I then decide to get payback.. I run my hand.. Seeing as she is a bigger specimen.. Around her genitalia.. But hot damn, even that area is just solid.. But it doesn't stop me from finding the slit and inserting two of my puny fingers inside her, hell I'm not even sure she has a clitoris but maybe her spot is the slight ribbed walls.. I intently rub around slowly in a circular manner.. But we torpedo to the surface of the water… She lets out a slight trilled breath and grabs me.. Her eyes now burning.. But I continued to reach down and carry on.. As we carry on with the most intimate bath time of my life.. Her breathing becomes a huffy growled breath.. Until finally.. Unlike me what feels like ages ago… lets out a slight roar.. Only I am thrown from the pool and slide across the marble like floor.. With a squeaking as my skin slides across it.. But before I can get up she is upon me.. Her head connects with mine as I stay laid across.. She is on her hands and knees.. Making what I can only describe as warbled groans.. But a vibrating.. Almost purring sound.. Reverberates in her chest.. I stroke her seafoam green tendrils and her head shifts to the left.. Leaning into the touch.. But I look at my left hand to see a bright blue mess on my hand..

"Rain! You tagged my hand.."

"Be thankful it wasn't your face.."

I let out a laugh and stand up.. I walk back to the shower where we finish up cleaning ourselves..

"That was an intense experience Tet'va.. And relaxing, up until you threw me.. In an orgasmic rage!"

"That.. Was an accident.. It has been a while since I've.. Had the pleasure of pleasure.. Forgive me.."

I laugh again this time it was a full belly laugh and Tet'va laughs also.. We dry off then I put my white undergarments on and rush into my quarters laughing as Tet'va rushes me in picking me up, I find some fresh clothing as Tet'va sits on the edge of the berth. "So.. Does that mean our date was successful?" I ask with a smile, that I can't help..

"Maybe.. Maybe I need to try another session with you.."

She says as I approach her she then holds my chin as my smile widens.. Her eyes still.. Studying me.. I don't care.. She reached places only a man would wish he could reach.. She knows how to make an impression.. And that's not without saying she is stunning.. I smile.

"Well, I'm going to sleep you can join me if you want? The berth is big enough!" Tet'va stands up picks me up then places me in the middle of the berth.. Her whole body over mine.. But she slowly presses against me where I feel a tingling.. As our bodies connect.. She's so warm.. But she slowly moves off.. And lays beside me with her hand holding up her head.. Her tendrils spread across her chest.. I just get in the coverings and gawk at her.. Her mandibles just ever so slightly moving and twitching.. I then just reach for one and they seem stronger than I thought. For some reason I thought they would be quite floppy in reality but they feel more like.. Bone.. In retaliation.. I feel a talon prod my stomach.. It causes my abs to recoil. It tickled..

"Tet'va.." I say with a huffy laugh.. then I do the same to her.. Only again.. She's just a solid mass. I shuffle closer to her when she gently brings my head to her chest then I just fall asleep..

It's then I dream.. What feels like ages I slowly opened my eyes.. To see Tet'va asleep.. Her large forearm is across with her head within. I run the tips of my fingers along her arm feeling the dips of her structure.. Then stop at her splayed hand, my heart thumps once as her eyelids slowly open downward.. Her pupils slowly retract.. From almost devouring her gorgeous eyes to the usual black dots.. Though they have lost their intense burn.. "Tet'va and Ellida.. We are entering the station now.." Ghardeh says as we hear three beeps of the comms system, I put on some clothes then put my armour on.. I decide on a jumpsuit. Tet'va puts on her armour, then we walked back to the cockpit when Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh both look at each other and then both of us..

"Been busy have we Ellida?!" Ze'reikich'ja says almost knowing what we've been up to..

"You smell of yautja scent.."

"Ze'reikich'ja.. Don't you be doing what Uzkielle did to us the first time! Ignore him both of you.. He is just teasing.."

"What do you mean what Uzkielle did to you two?" I ask.

Ze'reikich'ja laughs.

"When Ze'rei-te and I first.. Had our.. Session.. We tried so hard to get rid of the sweet smell of our.. Play time.. Uzkielle picked up on it and teased us.."

"Well I'll say.. She knows how to hit the right places.."

"Ellida Berkley!" I hear from behind..

Mom has her arms on her hips with a smile.

"Are you and Tet'va going at it?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah.. Thought I'd try something new.. Seeing as I'm.. Bi.. Sussies advice worked!"

We reach Sisters Law station when mom sighs.

"It's been what feels like forever since I was last here.. What with doing all those jobs.. I'm taking a vacation.. I need to recover and spend some well earned time with you, Kall, Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh. Speaking of which, Where's F'jord?"

"With Kaylum and Ke'tah'l in the Kehrite.." Ghardeh says as she presses several runes to land.

I walk to the arena and see Ke'tah'l pinning F'jord down with an angry rumbled growling, I also see that Ke'tah'l is bleeding and the weapons used are on the floor.. One of which has his blood on the sword..

"I told you not to do that F'jord.. Now I might see how a Yautja pulls a humans head off.." Kaylum says sat on the floor with his legs crossed as his trench coat folds across the floor.

"Ke'tah'l.. Drop him.. H'ka-se.." I say in a commanding tone as I see his hand clench in a clawed manner as he slowly lifts F'jord from the ground.

"Ke'tah'l! Ki'cte!" I shout.. Approaching him.. He drops F'jord and looks at me.. His frown slowly ascending.

"He damaged me.."

"Nothing compared to what I will do to you if you ignore me again Kalei'thwei.. We have returned to Sisters Law, get ready to disembark.. And F'jord? Mom wants to see you before she leaves.. Kall come on.."

He stands up and replaces the weapons then we disembark the ship.

I look at Ghardeh as she nods silently to me, she knows.. What I did was worthy of being promoted to young blood if I was a yautja.. Ke'tah'l no doubt will want to hunt some massive game later.. Seeing as he was charged with staying with Kaylum. But no doubt it was for the best.. Ze'reikich'ja runs his hand around the back of my head. And nods also.

"You did us proud Ellida, and the two of you.. Ke'tah'l and Kaylum.. We will stay for a moment more before we go." Z says looking towards moms house in the distance. "So I think I'll contact the boss and get a transport back to Messa.. I'll tell the boss you are gone for a while Dee.. When you are ready to come back ping me yeah?" He gives us all a nod then walks to the long-range transportation hub..

Ghardeh releases the krait then mom and Kaylum get in the blue Yemen. The Yautja use the transportation shuttles to get there.

But as I drive.. I feel a moment of sadness unexpectedly hit me.. We've been here so many times.. The three of us in this car.. As I drive mom looks as I wipe my eyes with one hand and sniff.

"Hun what is it? Are you alright?"

"I don't know mom, just this moment.. I.. Miss the old times.. Aurora.. Home.. Still after all these years.. After you recreated the house.. But it isn't Aurora.. It isn't the same home.. I keep thinking what it would be like now you know? We've changed so much but what about our birthplace? A part of me wants to go back just to see.."

"Then maybe we should?" Kaylum says leaning on my headrest.

"You know what? Why don't we? Do you think Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh should come with us with Tet'va?" Mom asks.

"Only if they wish to.. It wasn't exactly the best memories there for them.."

I pull up to mom's drive and notice the Yautja stood waiting for us.

I got out of the car with the others and I let out a sigh..

"But I have to admit you did a fine job rebuilding it one to one mom.."

She nods. "Didn't I just.."

We all enter the house. When Tet'va runs her talons down my arm.. As we both walk and sit on the couch.

"Anyone want a brew? Jebas I'm gagging for a proper cup of coffee.."

Ghardeh looks at Ze'reikich'ja then takes her leave with a nod..

"Ghardeh where are you going?"

I ask turning and twisting my body to meet her gaze.

"I have some things to take care of Ellida, you just enjoy your mother.. I will return."

I look at Z with a slight frown and he nods.

"There's no need to worry Ellida, she has business to take care of like procurement of your new weapons. And several mandates at Wuis't'kei."

I slowly nod when moms brewer stops with a beep.

Ke'tah'l then walks up to me.

"I am not used to being around oomans for such long periods.. So I must bid you farewell.. I'm sure we will hunt again soon Ellida, you fight well.."

He takes his leave just as I say goodbye.

Leaving Kaylum, Ze'reikich'ja, Tet'va, Mom and myself. The only ones who remain.

**Delilah…**

I make a brew for the few of us that remain.. My leg has fully healed and I'm wondering exactly what was used to accelerate my healing..

"Ze'reikich'ja, any chance you could make a scan of my leg and determine what was used as the accelerant? It's bugging the hell out of me.."

He walks over and hovers a laser over my holey combat pants. I feel the warmth of the laser, then in seconds he brings up his forearm.

"A typical hypo injector.. With.. Yautja stem cells.. And blood cells.."

He looks at me and I turn my head to the left..

"Not enough to affect me long term.. Right?"

He tilts his head then repositions it.. "It depends on how many AM's were used.. Do you feel.. Different?"

"I feel full of energy.. Haven't eaten in two days.."

I stop.. I haven't been home in years..

"Shit.. Everything will be off.. Not to be used.." I huff when Ellida and Kall laugh.

I glare at them.. "Quit your laughing scud puckers.."

I look around my home and just, remember.. I then look to Tet'va and Ellida as they talk quietly to each other.

"Kaylum.. What's this I've heard about you angering Tet'va with your antics? Getting arrested not once.. But three times?! No wonder I see her with Ellie!"

"Eh.. It wouldn't of worked out we are two very different creatures.. I'm sure I'll find missus right.. Some day, besides we had a good run up until the last few excursions."

"I Brought you up better than that Kall, those types of actions have consequences. You could have brought a war with another race or something.. Dunce!"

"Hey.. I saw a ring world and didn't land on it! Can we drop it please?"

I put an arm around Z's armoured waist and hugged him. "I missed you too, but no more picking fights with the USM.." He says holding my arms.

"Yeah yeah I know, but just so you kno-.."

I stop.. "Aquinox.. The USM were going to bomb Merth.. Ellie.. When you go back to work could you do some digging around?"

She nods "I'll see what I can do.. But you do realise it will be under some super secret code name."

"Come on darl, you can take us shopping."

"But what about the two towers? They won't fit in the car.." Ellida says throwing her thumb behind her at the two yautja.

Tet'va folds her arms.

"Ze'reikich'ja and I shall remain here, it is fine."

With a smile, I walk to the car when Ellida follows me out along with Kaylum.

"I've missed that.." Ellida says. Nudging my shoulder.

"hmmm?"

"Your smile.. You being just you and not trying to save the world all the time.. How you were with Z those years ago after the incident.. We have to go back to Aurora.. Just to see.."

"Well if you want to go.. We can go.. But we won't stay there too long.. So don't get any ideas." I say as I open the passenger front door.

We all get in then Ellida drives us to the city..

**Tet'va..**

"So.. How are you getting on with Ellida in this new.. Relationship?" I hear from behind me as I watch Ellida drive away.

I let out a silent huff and turn to Ze'reikich'ja, he is stood leaning his backside against the island with his arms crossed and mask removed.

"She is very determined.. Like her mother.. A refreshing change from Kaylum.. He was just about a tendril away from having an.. Incident.. I am glad we managed to retrieve Delilah but she worries me N'yaka-de.. She has seen so much.. Maybe too much.. She doesn't show it in front of us but I can tell she is damaged.. You can feel it too? Did she break while in the USM's custody? These are questions you must ask her.. We do not need more attention from the same foe we worked hard to hide her from.. If I may speak freely, but over the years, she has consistently been put in much danger. How much more until she ends up like her own mother did? Or worse yet her offspring?"

Ze'reikich'ja's eyes don't leave my locked on eye contact when he pushes from the island and nods.

"You feel she is hiding something? Like F'jord?"

"I don't feel it Bright Star, I know it.. Sense it.. Believe me when I say this and I mean no disrespectful intent.. But if she puts us in danger.. I will make her see the error of her ways.."

"Let us not assume anything just yet Rainfall.. I doubt she would tell them anything substantial.. If anything at all, you know she hates the USM with a passion.. She would rather burn her house down than tell them a single word. She's been here before.. So have we. I'll talk to her when the time is right but right now.."

"She must recover.. Very well I apologise for my sensitivity.. It is just hard to take in the fact that we are.. Hiding.. Running away.."

"Danny once had a saying Tet'va, a tactical retreat is not the same as running. That USM vessel is as good as destroyed.. They just don't know it yet. Let us have a walk."

He puts his arm around my shoulders as he walks past me, he has always shown a tenderness to me ever since Ki'xal died. Like he is trying to connect to me but he does not realise I hold him and Ghardeh in extremely high regard. They are as much family as Ki'xal was. If not more so, it is the same with Delilah and her.. 'Sprogs'..

We walk out of the house when a flyer lands in front of the house.

We see Sussie get out with a glowing smile.

"Well looky here I got me two sexy yautja! Wait! Tet'va?! Tet'va! Holy toast! Are you cheating on the big G Zerri?!"

She walks on over and we gently embrace her tiny frame.. "Ooooh… I haven't seen you two for months! I saw the ship on the way back home and thought I'd pop on by but seeing as you are outside.. I take it Delilah still isn't back home.. Yeah?"

"As a matter of fact Delilah has returned but she has currently taken to shopping with Ellida and Kaylum. They won't be long." I inform her.. She smiles with a warm laugh.

"I can tell! You guys don't come unless she's about! Not a bad thing.. Don't go pulling a rabbit out of my butt.. Haha! So! I dropped by and bought some party food for her but seeing as she's gone shopping.. I'll just leave them on her island.. Seriously though, it's good to see you.. Were you busy? Did I interrupt anything?"

"No Sue Tet'va and I were just going for a walk."

"You are welcome to join us if you wish?"

"Tet'va.. Ahem.. I don't suppose you are seeing anyone are you?"

"I'm currently in proceedings with Ellida unfortunately.. Innumerable pardons.."

I hear Sussie take a massive gasp.. With a wide open mouth..

"Noooo! Well then! Congrats to you both! Bugger I am jealous! Top grab.. Her and you I mean..!" She says laughing at the end of her sentence..

She's wearing a crimson wool jumper of sorts with blue jeans with black flat shoes. With her hair tied back in a ponytail.

We all walk together towards the beach head.

**Ellida…**

As we drive along the long highway we listen to music like good old times, it is comforting and relaxing. We haven't seen mom for several years. And even after the crap not several hours ago she already falls back to her normal self, a song comes on she loves.. And I find myself singing along.. But even Kall joins in.. Maybe we should start a band.. The Who's.. Eh.. Who am I kidding?

"All this time..

I thought I was wrong..

I won't lie..

I won't lie..

All we have, and always gone..

All our fault, we rise and we fall..

Find who I am, I'm not alone, find my way back.

I'll come back home."

I stop at that moment.. Just as the orchestral piece hits a beautiful melody. And just see mom and Kaylum singing.. Waving their arms as the music plays.. That song.. Resonates with us.. I smile.. It was a short song and the next one plays after a short announcement of some advertisements.. Maisy Kay the artist was for that track.. One of mom's favourite music artists, I pull up eventually at the mega store and Kall gets a mag cart... It's then mom does her usual shop.. After we finish we head back.. I take a guess that the two Yautja have gone to the beach, it's the usual spot when they wait for us. Once mom puts everything away. We make a gentle stroll to the beach.. It's then normality finally settles in. We are safe once more. I see Tet'va and Z but also Sussie.. I know because mom practically screamed her name and Sue smashed into her in a sisterly hug.. Lifting mom off the ground.

"Deebaby! I've missed you so much sis! Mmmmmmmwah!" She places a smacker right on her lips..

"Oh I'm sorry Z.. I didn't mean to get carried away with your birdie!" She says laughing and slapping moms back.

"No by all means.. It's fine.."

"Haaa! He's such a good sport! Come on! Where've you been?! Gone killing some scud buckets?! Shooting the place up like old times?!"

"Something like that.. The USM hit us again.. It's fine Sue.. They've been.. Set back.. We lost them.. But Z wants to hit them again.. Without us.. So.. Yeah.."

"Those parasites need terminating.. Oh! That's a point! I saw a brilliant film! Called.. The.. Terminator! It was amazing! Much better than that Predator film you recommended.. Like seriously?! What was that thing?! Some anthro reptile thing?! Getting squished by a rock! After all that!"

Sue looks at Z..

"Imagine.. Z facing off against that?"

"Z would win.. We remember watching it.." Kaylum says laughing.

We all go back to the house as Sue talks and tells us stories.. And we just sat and listened.. Maybe now life will go back to normal.. I do hope so.. Because tomorrow.. I have to go to work.. And oh boy do I have a busy day.. It's late before Sue decides to run out of steam but we definitely had a massive catch up.. And of course Sussie took the mick out of Kall for getting arrested.. Called him a renegade.. But we all know Kall is much more.. Than a renegade..

He's a pain in the ass.. All five of them..

* * *

**Author note: And we have the family back together again! But they won't be safe for long! Count on that! And we have a saucy scene with Ellie and Rainfall (Tet'va). Naughty.. And just for the record, I have no idea what a Yautja's Genitalia resembles so my deeply vivid imagination has to just.. Well imagine.. My mind is dirty what can I say?! Hope you peeps are all good! Thanks for reading.. We are nearing the end! Only ten more chapters! See you in the next one! **

**Reviewers cirlcle: NeverNeverLady - I'm glad you are enjoying the ride! Thanks for your support! Thank you muchly! And I hope you brought a bucket so you don't flood with your copious drooling! 😉**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Outside cells.**

**Ellida..**

**Next day..**

I wake up to find a dip in my large bed.. As I slowly turn my head I then realise Tet'va had her left arm over me and her tendrils have slipped and ran across my neck, I gently run three fingers and my thumb over one of the fleshy appendices. Her eyes slowly open and she gives out a gentle huff.

"Morning sleepy head." I say with a slight smirk. But she prods my midriff again. "Rain.. That tickles.."

"Really now?" She asks lifting herself up by her elbow. The ribbon of sun hits her armoured body and the glare makes me squint.

I roll out of bed then head off to get sorted.

As I walk downstairs A whiff of a full breakfast hits my nose, I then see Mom and Ze'reikich'ja at the kitchen island. He is stood leant up against it while she is leant into him holding his sides while smiling.

His gaze slowly hits mine then mom look back to see me.

"Morning sprog.. Sleep well?"

"Like a log.. What's all this?" I ask holding my arm out to a sorted table with five plates.

"Hey.. I've been away for however many years.. I've missed good fresh food.. And coffee.." Mom says just as the brewer bleeps to say its ready.

"Want one Ellie? Z?" Her gaze hits behind me and mom flashes a toothed smile.

"Tet'va how about you? Impartial to coffee?"

"I'm sure it won't hurt to give it a try for once."

Z and I both nod.. "Alright.. Cream and two sugars.." I say walking up to the kitchen proper.

She has the full works going in a massive frying pan.. When I say massive.. It takes up all four hobs.

"Jebas mom.. There's only five of us! Are you planning to feed the whole station or something?!"

"No, just us five.."

Kaylum comes sliding down the banister..

"Bacon, sausage and eggs!" He shouts in a much more manly tone than those many years ago.

I'm sure he did it for a laugh.. And it worked.. Mom snorted and I let out a laugh. "Trust Kall to just.. Blurt that out.."

"Looks, you can't beat the monster gut buster mom makes.."

We all eventually sit down once we had set everything down then the morning goes on as we talk and pass various bowls and plates around, we were mainly talking about what we are doing today some was about our past events, until I had to set off to work.

I say my farewells then get my uniform on before getting in the car and heading off to Sisters Law Security HeadQuarters, I pull up to the Parking lot then park into a space.. I glance into the rear view camera. And let out a sighing huff.. I take my Kard from the glove box along with my Sidearm and I.D badge. The looming pyramid a shining glass prism.. I walk up to the security barriers then place my items on the conveyor belt walk through the barriers. There is a loud BIIIIII! As it says I'm clear. I take my items then enter the reception area.

"Morning Ellida, ready for the day?"

I glance at Kevin, a middle-aged guy with a clean kept mat of ginger hair and brown eyes with slight stubble. Wearing a formal SLSD uniform. It is white with black panels on the shoulders and sides.

I walk past his desk with holo monitors and enter the first floor up the stairs then take a second right as people walk down the corridors in various sections, I hear various chatter with handlers. Directing operations throughout the station.

I then find my bosses office and knock twice I open his glass door and it whispers shut.

He's wearing the same uniform as all members. Except his black panels have blue strips along the top, has stylised black hair and deep hazel eyes.

He slides a folder to the edge of his desk and stands up to greet me.

"Ellida, did you have a nice vacation? Do anything exciting or just.. Stayed at home?" his voice is soft but with a deep undertone. He folds his arms while leaning against his desk.

"You know me Joe, always about the place.. Always busy.."

"Believe me, I know your type of 'busy' been with family? Hows Dee and your bro?"

"They're good, Kall getting into all sorts of bad. Moms.. Back.. But we had an incident.."

"The United Systems Military? I thought you guys lost them? What about Z and the others? Were they on hand? Did you sort it?"

"In the middle of.. Sir.. May I ask a personal request?"

He pushes from the desk and walks up to me arms still crossed.

"Whaddya need? Protection? Security? Both?"

"Information.. Or rather.. A personal task.. I need to get into the GDR's mainframe.. I need to look up a chemical weapon called.. Aquinox."

"That's too dangerous Ellie.. If they caught you, not even my jurisdiction would be enough to free you. Is it something you came across on your, 'vacation'?"

I nod.

"Mom was hit by it, Ghardeh's EMC managed to rid her of it but i said i'd look into it.."

"The only way this would be sanctioned is if I went with you.. Now here is your current assignment for today but if you want we can check out this information tonight. I'm your handler for today, Marie is handling the others duties.. So, let's go.."

I take the folder and open up the holo pad.

"So Mains think that there is a movement with the GDR, they've been smuggling in imperial slaves and our systems never picked them up due to our current manifest scanners.. But since we installed the D5's we've been foiling their operations.. Both station and planet side. Here.. We'll be flying the Delta.. And by we I mean me.. Once I drop you at your objective I'll set down and monitor everything.. We need to acquire their manifests and future runs.. I have other handlers hitting different areas of the group.. With us being Cyber wetwork."

He leads me to a very angular ship then we enter the elevator at the front at the feet of the craft, as the elevator ascends the spine folds in and the floor closes up I enter the cockpit and smile with a huffy laugh to see a coffee machine.

"Typical bosses ship.. With a coffee machine.."

"Well when you do a few stakeouts you will be thankful of the pick me up.." He gives me a smirk and sinks onto the pilot seat then flicks several switches then places his hand on the sensor the engines whir loudly behind us as this ship is almost a fighter class.

It's tiny.

The wings spread but fold forwards at the ends it has a spoiler and nacells which are the weapon hardpoints the cockpit is almost devoid of obstructions. With one metal band along the top of the top of the canopy, blue lighting shows the hud and various monitors around the pilot seat, the top of the ceiling opens up as we ascend then we take off to our destination.

"Not going to lie Ell this may be somewhat boring.. But we'll start planetside.. If you really want to.."

I give him a twist of my lips.. Then pout..

"Yeah."

"Is..Is that it?! Yeah?!" He laughs out with a huffy few breaths.

I put on some blue ribbed shoulder pads, shin guards and thigh protection, then taking my Sat-com from my backpack and fit it on it clicks and clats over my arm and I tap several of the holo runes. I clenched my fist and two jagged blades extend out with a loud 't'sssing!' a wisp of gas ghosts the entrance of the wrist blades.

"Not exactly SLSD equipment Ell.. What is that? Looks.. Otherworldly.. Or should I just assume its something fancy?"

"You know about my mom right?"

"Oh.. He made that for you? A little excessive don't you think? Couldn't settle for a screwdriver? Or a lighter?"

I take my Sidearm and holster it as I look at Joe.

The vessel vibrates gently as we leave the letterbox entrance of the station.

Then we fly down towards the earth-like planet. As we fly through the blue clouded sky, I catch a glimpse of the concrete jungle below.. Towers of silver white and mirrors, terracotta coloured roofing of other buildings.. Blue leaved trees. I enter the SRV bay and get in when Joe walks into the side of the vehicle with an ear piece on. He slides the door shut then swipes several holograms to feel g's.. Then an upward lurch as the thrusters kick in so we don't leave a crater when we land. There is a huge shudder.. The interceptor is a very nimble vehicle with two sets of wheels on each axle.. It can tackle the harshest of terrain.

Joe receives a ping as we near our first objective.

He stops..

"We are close, personal intel first, ask around, find out what people know. But don't be too pushy on the subject. We don't want a repeat of Reita.."

"That was beyond my control.. That Tennavian was out of control.."

I say throwing a hand to my hip… As if to drive my protest home..

"Mmhmm.. Just like you threw the Drig from the 2nd storey window.. Into a river."

"I hate your face.." I say leaving the Interceptor..

I tap on my right gauntlet and connect to Joe's channel.

"I'm connected, do you echo?"

"Rebound, just to be clear Sassy Sue just ask the locals about any strange activity.. If you get a location then that's a bonus."

"Sass? Are you pulling my leg?"

I let out a soft throaty laugh.. But then compose myself.

I take a long breath, the air is crisp and somewhat clear.. I let out a sigh then walk on, the curved buildings and structures are set wide apart by pathways and roads that are melded together. Many citizens are walking about their daily lives.. Big and small.. Two arms.. Four.. Six.. Most are not human, I walk into the crowd and blend in, I take my hud specs and put them on then a turquoise hud sweeps downward.

_**Kernel system model 101.**_

_**Hud active.**_

_**Target acquisition online..**_

_**Search mode online..**_

_**Threat detection online..**_

_**System patch updated..**_

_**Translator online..**_

_**Inbuilt speakers active..**_

_**Transition lenses active..**_

The list of checks then sweeps inward then my hud outlines every person I look at in a turquoise outline then scans them for weapons.

"Ahem.. How many gadgets do you have that aren't sanctioned by the department?" I hear from my eye wear.

"Blame the Yautja.."

"Oh… I'd.. Rather not know, glasses suit you by the way!"

"Shut up!" I say with a sighed laugh and smile. Some of the Aliens look at me and a female Llamia looks at me.. Her angular cheek bones jut upward with a needle toothed smile.. Her eyes crease... I'd recognise that red and cream mass of coiled muscle anywhere..

"Vi'rassi? What a pleasant surprise! It's so nice to see you! Looking very well, doing some shopping?"

I give her a warm hug she wraps her arms around my back and brings me close. "It's good to see you also Ellida, I'd say the same about you! I'm just patrolling the streets. Keeping the locals in check. You know how it is."

I look her over and i smile.. She's wearing a combat harness with a weapon slung over her back.. I didn't realise, the Llamia are known for their high tech attire. And good looks.. For a serpentine race. And she is no different.. Hell Kaylum back in the day gawked at her.. And admittedly so did I.

"So what division are you in? Sisters Law? So much for accommodation liaison!"

She bows her head with slight leathery creaking. "I wished for a new opportunity, and law enforcement came up, we are usually a warrior race so it made sense." Her head cocks slightly.

"What is your business here Ellida?"

"I'm looking for individuals to tell me about the GDR, they have activities in this city. Mainly with imperials.. Bringing in slaves.."

"Imperial slaves you say?" She leans her mass towards me lowering her heightened back, her triangular head nearly touching mine.. But i don't move, she is a good friend of mine. In fact I almost put my head to hers.. But that would be classed as a sexual move to her race.. Don't ask how i know…

"Go to the alley on Segray gate, second storage unit on the right the code is changed daily, take this. It is a universal decoder.. There is a plethora of illegal contraband that we have confiscated over the weeks.. Including files.. It may help you.. Just don't take anything.." I nod.. Then she nudges her forehead to my own.. It was solid bone.. But not a long enough gesture to ascertain much else. She twists her coiled body and we walk our separate ways.. Well.. I walk.. She glides with an elegant sway.. It always fascinates me how the Llamia get around.

I move on to Segray gate.

"Is there some love thing between you two Ellie? You sure do have some amazing talent.."

"We are good friends Joey, you don't want to know what lady friend I've wrapped my legs into.."

"Oooh let me guess.. A yatty?"

"Pffff.."

"Male or Femmy?"

"Female."

I hear him take in a suction of air..

"Shit I don't want to say anything too conspicuous.. She might rip off this roof and slam my brains out of my asscrack.. If that's ever possible.."

"You'll never know, so try and stay focused boss.. It's not the Yautja you have to worry about."

"Why? Have they been teaching you junior kung fu? Weee yaaa! Haaaaiii!"

I smile and try not to laugh..

But when I hear a high pitched..

"Hoooooooo! Aaaaahh!"

I let out a belly laugh.. Probably looking a little crazy in the head to all the people I'm walking passed.

"No! It is called Xui'jhi'deh actually, and Ze'reikich'ja taught me it.."

"Good paps, well search that evidence dump then move on, I'll make a visual copy of anything you see.. I'm patched in."

I see the holo sign showing Segray gate then enter the alleyway way behind the buildings. I unclip my sidearm holster just in case, then follow Vi'rassi's directions. I see the red numbered keypad with a slatted barrier, bringing up the Universal Decoder then as i connect it wirelessly up to the keypad numbers sweep and with each beep a number from 0-9 flashes up.

6,2,3,4,1,9,8,7,5,0.

I put in the code then the keypad flashes yellow and green with a chimed bleep then the barrier opens up. Something hit me.. Why would Vi'rassi want or need a UD? A flush hits me.. No, she would need it to get into areas of importance, like gang territory.. Jebas Ellie.. I enter the storage dump and I see several laptops, file drives and storage boxes with holo pads.

I press a tiny button on the left frame strut of my hud specs..

"Alright boss, linked you up.. Let's see here.."

I search through the majority of the crap, it is mainly just rosters and set routes to bypass the law enforcement. Small time hits on stores and corporate hits.. Nothing major..

"Eh.. Nothing.. Was worth a shot though.. I hear movement I aim my weapon to see Vi'rassi slink up to me.

"Anything of use Ellie?"

"Unfortunately no but it was worth a shot, thanks for the help anyway. Here."

I hand her back the Universal Decoder.

"Interesting piece of kit V.."

"I could say the same.." She says touching my specs frame.

I clip my holster then walk back to the city proper.

"See you around Ellida, good luck on your task.." Vi'rassi says with a long bow of her head.

"Be seeing you." I say with a flick of my two fingers in salute, we move our separate ways once more.

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

After finishing up helping clear up the table and island I see Delilah holding a folded up yautja bow.. Specifically mine.. Or rather the one I had lent her.

"So.. About this bow… How on earth did you expect me to draw the cable?!"

"I'll show you.."

I take her outside and place the quiver across the front of my belt, she stands in front of me and she unfolds the bow..

"It's already almost as long as I am tall you headasshole.. Hnnnnn… See?!" She slams a fist into my abs, I press a rune just below the first set.. The weapon clicks.

"Try again.."

She literally pulls back so fast her elbow slams again into my front again.

"Oh.. And you couldn't of told me of that.. Little button?"

"It is a rune.. And you didn't ask.."

"Fffff! Ze'reikich'ja!" She slams her forearm into me for a third time and it causes me to laugh, she takes an arrow from my quiver pulls back.. It bleeps to alert the user the draw is at full strength.. She lets it loose.. Then flinches as the arrow explodes with a flash as it hits the ground her mouth drops open..

"You gave me explosive arrows?! How ridiculous are you?! I'd have used it in the house!"

I let out a loud laugh and she slams her arm repeatedly into me laughing.

"Here then! Show me how it's done!"

She holds out the bow to me, as I take it I playfully shove her out of the way, but her hand connects with my left backside cheek letting out a loud clap.. I hiss and look at her who is crying with laughter.. Until with a growl I draw back the bow with an arrow nocked.

"Nooooo! I was playing you bully! Tet'va! Give a sis a hand would you?!"

I turn around and aim the bow diagonally to the right then let the arrow loose on the distant circular target.. Before it exploded, I ready another arrow, when Delilah is watching me again..

"What?" I ask looking at her in the corner of my eye, I let loose without looking and still hit the target.

"Now you are just showing off."

She says with a beguiling smile.

"You need to practice.. I've set the draw strength back to WKBW mode. Take these.."

"What's WKBW?"

"Wimpy Kiddy Baby Whiner."

As I say the last two words she inhales with a hiss of air and fumbles with the bow.

"Get out of here!" She tries to aim but I engage my cloak while I hear Tet'va's clicked laughing. I jump into the roof and watch as she aims.. Body straight arms level.. Bow straightened. I decloak and wink at Tet'va.. I have a flashbang distraction in my hand.. I twist the cap then roll it.. It lands next to Delilah..

Kaboooom!

Her arrow goes way off target..

"Fuck! Z I'm going to blow you up!"

She turns around.. Aims and lets loose.. The arrow flies towards me but I grab it before impact dodging slightly.

"Holy shit!" She shouts.

I throw it back at her and she dives as the arrow explodes metres from her.

"Once it is primed.. Don't aim it near anyone.. Just a safety rule.." I say calmly.. Though the arrows are duds.. The real arrows would have blown my left arm off… But I think she knows.. Delilah tends to throw me towards the edge.. Though she'll never intentionally harm me.. She turns back then carries on. I jump down as she flies her last arrow. "Please tell me you have non-explosive variants of arrows.."

I shrug my head to the right.

"We have arrows that pin people to walls.. Explosive arrows that actually explode.. Poison arrows.. Plasma arrows that burn.. And scatter arrows.."

"Ok then.. Stupid question.. Here.." Delilah hands me back the bow folded up then looks across the vista. Kaylum walks out of the house and nods at Tet'va on the roof.. She nods her head back and jumps down.

Delilah begins to cough it sounded chesty. But then it turns into a fit of coughs.. She holds her arm out with two fingers as if to tell us to stay where we are..

"Uhh.. I'm.. Fine.. Just.. Mmm.. Swallowed my own spit.."

I detected that lie a thousand kilometres away but I don't push her about it. Guessing by Tet'va's close proximity to me also.. She felt it too but Kaylum is none the wiser.

My hud pings.

"Sei'i?" I blink.. Qah'dah is on my right opt-shield.

"Qah'dah, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just thought I would take the time to contact you leader, Ghardeh has relieved me, told me that you are on the station. How goes it? How is the ooman family?"

"They are well, Ellida is currently working, Kaylum and his mother are.."

I look to see them enter the ship hangar.

"Well.. How was your time as Wuis't'kei's leader? Anymore hassle?"

"M'di, all went well. There were several moments I had to think about how you would handle certain situations.. But other than that I cannot complain."

"And how are you doing personally?"

"I would be lying if I said I was well, your friend Nina came by. Asking for you she said something about your brother Osh'ikeille. That he was injured by another clan attack. She has some more news but wished to tell you face to face, I can't help but wonder Ze'reikich'ja if I am cut out for doing the things I had done. I never thought of myself as a leader but I get the feeling.. This horrible feeling, that you are in the most immediate danger.."

"What do you mean Qah'dah? Are you saying that the past is repeating itself?"

"I'm saying.. That soon.. There will be a path, and whichever road you take. It may lead to your demise.. Or someone else's .. I can't explain it any better.. But we have had this before.. Be careful.."

I shake my head in confusion.. Has she been having dreams of my death? She seems.. Conflicted, unsure..

"A lot of people over the past have tried killing me and I'm still the one standing, I'll be fine.. Trust me.. And so will all those around me."

She nods.. "But not like this.. This.. Is new.."

She disconnects..

I stare at the vista trying to process what she was talking about.. Has she heard something regarding me? Something has her on edge.. I walk towards the hangar. Then notify Delilah and Kaylum I'll be taking my leave… I enter the hangar to see Delilah's pride and joy, the scorpion. I'm surprised Ghardeh parted with it but she agreed it would just be sat in the Shadow's Wraith for all eternity. So she gave it to Delilah, after it received repairs from my generous landing on Aurora, I catch their conversation..

"We can't exactly force him to go, besides.. I don't think.. I mean.. I don't know how to tell him that I.. Shit.."

"Mom, he's been here all this time for us, but he can't keep dragging himself down by being with us.. He is no longer human.. Whatever part of him was.. Obviously died on that table.. He has a family.. Long before he met us.. It isn't right.."

I don't understand what they are saying but, I decide not to tell them I'm leaving.. I let go of the door and walk back to Tet'va.

"I'm going back to Wuis't'kei.. I'll see you later.." I say to her with a nod..

"What is it Ze'reikich'ja? You don't seem.. Content.. You were standing at the door for some time.."

"It was nothing, I just want to go home."

I make my way to the Transport hub when Delilah calls my name while running up to me.

"Where do you think you are going? Thought you could sneak off without saying goodbye?"

I leave my opti-shields on and turn back to the transport hub to be taken back to the landing pads.

"I'm going home, i have some things to think about. Go home and enjoy the rest of your day."

She walks closer to me.

"Hey.. I've known you long enough to read your body language.. And right now.. You seem.. Tense.. Talk to me.. What's wrong?" She tiptoes while holding my forearm gauntlets.

"I don't want you thinking you are a burden. We chose to bring you in.. Not the other way around.. So you both thinking I'm dragging myself down.. Won't help at all along with whatever it is you are questioning also.."

The transport arrives and I step back.

"Take some time to think.. I mean really think down to the bone.. Because if this isn't what you want as in you and I.. Maybe it would be best.. If I left.."

I say just as I enter the transport then the door closes shut.

"No.. That's not.. Z.. Open this door!"

I hear her shout my name again as I ascend then taken to the landing pads.

**Delilah…**

"Ze'reikich'ja! Wait!"

I can only watch as he is taken to the landing pads.. He must've heard me and Kall talking about the relationship in general, lately I've felt like I wasn't doing enough.. I was too engrossed in work.. But which part did he hear? I bring up my Sat-com and ping him but I just get a blinking icon.. Which usually means unavailable.

"Shitballs.." I walk back home and see Tet'va she's sat on my roof talking with Kaylum.

"Rain could you try and get hold of Z for me later? I think he may have taken something out of context."

"I will see what I can do." She says dropping down, I give her a slow nod while frowning..

Seriously what's got into him? We've never argued or gotten into a doozy. I've never intentionally angered him if at all, maybe it is with all the crap getting to me in the first place? That's the only forgone conclusion, no.. No I'm having this out with him.. If he's thinking of a misunderstanding then that's on him..

"Kall get some things we are going to Wuis't'kei, I'm going to sort something out with Z."

"What do you mean sort something out?"

I ignore his stupid question then look at Tet'va.

"Are you coming or staying on the station for Ellie?"

"I'll remain here for Ellida, see you soon Delilah." I nod then turn and walk to the hangar I get in the Scorpion as Kaylum follows suit then after I close up the ramp I begin the take off sequence. Allowing the ceiling of my hangar to open fully then flying my way out of the station, there are three bleeps.

"D.S.S Tarei'hsan this is flight control please be mindful of the stations traffic proceed with caution."

I slowly pick up speed as we leave the stations no fire zone.

"You have cleared the stations exclusion zone.. Fly safe, FFC signing out."

I activate the star map then plot a course for Maia, Wuis't'kei..

_**4,3,2,1.**_

We jump through the wormhole..

**Ellida…**

I walk through the city.. It isn't long before I see what appears to be a suspicious place there seems to be a lookout on the balcony of the villa, my hud notifies me that the Drigg is armed with a plasma based weapon, I turn around and ask a Covian.. A massive brutish mountain of meat about it.

"Hey there.. Sorry to bother you, I'm kind of new around here! I was just wondering about those villas.. I'd really like to get a closer look.. Is there anyone around to talk to about getting in?"

He looks at the villa behind me then sniffs. His voice deep and throaty.

"That particular villa belongs to Vecra Burdas. . And he isn't well known.. Purely because he is barely in the city.."

He wipes his mouth which is coated in saliva.

"Do you know when he will be back? What does he do?"

The slobber mouth snorts.

"He usually arrives during the night, but only for several hours. He is a very busy Tennavian.. You'll have to talk with him if you want inside.." He points to a spindly looking creature who looks like nothing but skin and bone.

"Thanks sir.. Enjoy your day!"

I take my leave and walk towards the little critter. He is tall.. Just a head above me. But an ugly sonuva..

"Whaaaat?" he asks with a hiss.

"I was told to see you about the head Tennavian.. I'd really like to see these villas.. Could you set up a meet?"

"Yeeess.. Name?"

"Ellida.."

His eyes shift from the pad.. Then to my eyes..

"As in.. Ellida Berkley?!"

"Y-Yes… how do you know that..?"

"We have friends you helped not two months ago.. On Rexis Tao.."

"I.. Well I'm honoured.. Could you help me with a certain request? Or at least your boss?"

"Very much so what can he help with?"

"I need information on the GDR.."

He tilts his head then nods.

"Is that all? That is too easy.."

"Alright.. How about getting me into the mainframe.."

He lets out a creaky laugh.. "That is a challenge.. I will add this to your request.."

"Great, so when is this meet?"

"Tonight.. 25:00.."

"I'll be there.."

I take my leave and patch into Joe's connection. "Please tell me you got all that?"

"Every morsel. Get back to the interceptor.."

I make my way back to the interceptor, I walk up to the vehicle then press on the hand scanner it flashes green then the large door. Slides with a moan to the left revealing the interior and Joe sat in the wheeled swivel chair. With the monitors and consoles.

"So.. Who's the snake lady? She seems to have an interest in you.." Joe asks taking off his ear piece.

I huff at him with annoyance.

"She helped us when we first moved to this station, we've been very good friends ever since. That's all there is.. Can't I have friends?"

"Well I mean you are a cyber wetwork field agent so… I suppose so." He says with a cheeky tone.

I rub my face in increasing frustration, even though Joe is my boss sometimes I want to throttle the guy..

"Right, so hopefully this Tennavian will give me clues as to where this mainframe is and how to gain access to its contents. I'll have a plan B in case anything goes awry.."

He brings his hand up in a questioning manner.

"Whoa.. Whoa.. What do you mean.. Plan B? We've barely figured out plan A yet.."

"I've got it covered.."

His eyes widen at the sudden answer.

"You've got it covered?! And I was in this conversation where?!"

"Joe, trust me on this.. OK? Will you be able to bring the flyer into close proximity? In case of emergency?"

He brings his hands up to his head and taps his finger tips on his forehead.

"Yeah I suppose, don't be doing anything recklessly stupid Ellida.."

"Relax Joe, It's all going to fall into place.."

"It should be me telling you to relax not the other way around." He turns his chair around at the monitors.

"So to get this whole plan into gear, you are going to meet this Tennavian, he's going to tell you where to get our info.. How to get in then what? You just walk away and start mission? Something doesn't add up.."

"It doesn't have to.."

"So what if he doesn't give you the information?"

"Then I'll turn him over to security, the information I got from those files are enough to bring the guy down."

"Well if it is in there, and the law has it why didn't they arrest him already?"

I bring up my Sat-com, then show him the files.. He blinks.

"I don't understand the data.."

I tap on my Sat-com and pair it up with the glasses..

The data begins to shuffle and fizzle into understandable data.

"Because it was encrypted, leverage.. If he doesn't comply I'll transmit the data.. Simple."

"You used your wristwatch to decrypt the data.. Man.. Where can I get one?"

"It isn't a wristwatch, and you can't get one.."

"Oh damn."

We switch the subject and talk more about personal events, which we usually do when we wait patiently to begin the mission.. Though he is always fascinated by my way of life, with that being living with Yautja..

**Delilah..**

"Mom, why are we going to Wuis't'kei? Is there something wrong?"

"I've already told you, I'm going to sort some things out with Ze'reikich'ja. I think he might've gotten the wrong end of the stick.."

The ship shudders as we exit witch space and enter super cruise towards the blue-white gargantuan.

I then plot the course for Wuis't'kei, as we enter the atmosphere of the planet I start to have second thoughts, I didn't come here for an argument or fight. But I realise this is Z's home.. I shake myself off mentally, he won't do anything too drastic maybe blow out my eardrums with his rumbling roar, I see the light seconds ticking down when I see Skri'jash'n as we fly across.. Then the large settlement of Wuis't'kei with the throne room overlooking the ocean.. Near Ze'reikich'ja's and Ghardeh's home, I begin the landing position then slowly descend, deploying the landing struts.. Then power down the engines.. I sit there for several moments as I watch the view screen slatted cover slide over the canopy I leave and make my way towards the ramp. I lower it then Kaylum and I take our leave of the ship.

The warm tacky air and heat hitting me immediately as well as the lower oxygen here.. The air almost smells like.. Copper.. I've never gotten used to it I walk to the large metal front door of the home looming over us.. They sure do have an eye for style. I pound on the door when Z opens the door with rapid clicking. His green jewels hitting my own eyes.. He steps aside opening the door wider.

"What brings you to Wuis't'kei Delilah?" He asks.. Almost like nothing is wrong.

"You know what, don't play coy.. What the hell was that on Sisters Law? You've got the wrong end of the stick mister!"

"What did you hear pa? We weren't saying anything derogatory at all.. Why would we? If anything, it was us asking if we are being a problem for you.." Kaylum says..

We both walk in and sit on the curved giant seat.

"Can I offer you both a beverage?" He asks walking over to the food stocks.

"If you must know, I thought I was being the problem. What with the events of Aurora.. I know you want to go back. And I digress.. A part of me wants you to return.. But the fact remains, if you go back.."

Ze'reikich'ja stops.. I look to see him staring out of the window to the beautiful vista of the cyan sea and purple sand.

"You think you will lose us?" I say.. Presuming that's what he is implying.

"A lot happened on that planet that was my fault Delilah.. You don't know if you can go back.. And the last thing I would want is for you to hit danger once more."

"You are a Yautja! You are not my Protector! What makes you think we will be in danger? The USM are long gone.. Ten years we've been away.. You are not the problem.. Never have been.. It was just Kaylum and I discussing life as it is.. With me being with those bastards.. If you really must know.. We were talking about going back to Aurora.. But we didn't know if you'd understand why.."

He tensed up.. Almost like I said something I shouldn't have..

"I've had many homes Delilah.. What do you mean I wouldn't understand? Earth.. Asteria.. Wuis't'kei.. Sisters Law.. I understand completely.."

I stand with a hand to my hip.

"Is that it?"

"Sei'i.."

"Ok.."

His gaze hits the front door just before it opens.

Ghardeh opens it but lets it open fully.. She can sense something is strange.

"What is this? Am I interrupting something Ze'reikich'ja?"

He turns to the large water butt and begins to boil the water.

"No…. We had just finished our conversation, cleaning up a misunderstanding. That is all."

She nods slowly as if deciding what to say as she closes the door.

She sits next to Kaylum. Then we drink some herbal tea together.. With Kall trying to lift the mood.. Surprisingly it works..

**Ellida..**

After sitting around waiting for night-time I finally get ready.. I take my sidearm and several magazines then leave the interceptor, I decide to bring in my training Z taught me. It helps a great deal in focusing my mind and committing to the task at hand, during my time with him I always admired how calm and collected he would be. Maybe it's an age thing but even in stressful situations he would be as cool as a.. Cumber.. I walk down the white lit streets and come up to the villa at the time agreed. I approach the large bolted door and use the door knocker, moments later a blue six armed Tennavian answers.. His orange large eyes frowning at me.

"Ellida I presume? You are early.. You don't disappoint, come.. I have news for you.. Information you seek.." I nod silently then enter.

"Now I know your secret, news gets around of a family being protected by Yautja, I also know you are the one known as 'The Bad Star'.. The bad omen of the GDR.. And USM.. I Also know you own an extremely rare piece of equipment.. The Ekso' Oota.."

"Don't believe everything you hear.. Vectra.."

He tilts his head at my use of his name.

"So it seems you know my name.."

"And much more, I need access to the GDR mainframe, and also Ever heard of the name, Aquinox?"

We sit down at a large glass table as he lead me through elaborate silver and white halls that had armed guards on every corridor.. Must be his personal protection.

"Never heard of Aquinox in these parts.. No.. But in the west.. Hmmm.. USM.. Are mass producing the toxin.. On an industrial planet.. In the Bernards Star sector.. Now i would never suggest how to use this information.. Me.. I never choose sides.."

"Too bad there's a war coming.. If the GDR get hold of Aquinox, you me and this whole establishment will be nothing more than a death count.. I've seen what it does to people.."

He nods almost sympathetically.. Tennavians aren't known for their sympathy..

"And in order to know, you need into the mainframe, yes?"

"How ever did you guess?"

"It will be costly.."

"I didn't say sell me.. I said give me.. Information.."

He laughs..

"For a favour.." I finish..

"Hmm.. Hmmm…. I like you.. You are a good negotiator.. For a Sisters Law Cyber specialist.. Very well.. But I will call upon you the moment i need the favour.."

A guard in blue walks up to me with a data pad.

I take it then swipe across accessing the data. Desorier looks at my Sat-com and nods.

"You earned this device yes? You really do live with 'The Predators?' whatever caused an event to make it so?"

"I don't have the heart to tell you, but I'll tell you that those.. Predators.. Are my family.."

"You would die to help them? I find this most peculiar, they are an intriguing race yes?"

I shoot him a frown. "What are you getting at Vectra? Do you want me to kill a Yautja?"

"Yes.. Her name is Qah'dah.. This is my favour.. Go to Wuis't'kei, she always watches over a throne room, we have had dealings with her years ago but she killed several of my people after a dispute.."

"It can't be done.." I say leaning into the desk.. I know very well who Qah'dah is and she is not an enemy of mine..

"She's alone when she goes to her home after her duties.. Kill her there.."

"It doesn't matter where she is.. It can't be done.. She serves under a Yautja Leader.. If he finds out I killed her.. I'll be putting everyone in danger.. Then the High council get involved.. I'll be dead by the week.."

"That's why you need to be discreet.."

"Is that the only thing that happened? I need more information.."

He huffs and stands up.

"Very well.. Let me put it in a way you'll understand.."

He swiftly reaches for his sidearm.. My reflexes kick in.. I grab the top pressing the chamber lock.. I swiftly pull it away and throw the slider at the guards head to my right.. He grabs his second sidearm.. I disarm him and take my own sidearm when he spins me around.. But I grab his third sidearm and aim both at him as he drops his arms.. He points at me.. Then places his fourth sidearm on the table.

"How does someone with your skills become just a cyber wetwork flunky? I could use someone of your calibre.. A human who has been training as a Yautja for the best part of ten years.. I know.. I've read your files.. The moment you had helped my fellow comrades.. It is the only reason you stand here today.. But.. I can see that killing Qah'dah is.. Difficult.. How about another favour.. One that is suitable to your.. Particular talents? Take this data pad to your boss.. I know he is listening in this entire time.. I've placed a team around his interceptor.. Did you really think I would put a meeting with you without insurance? If you won't kill Qah'dah, then take this.. I've given you all I can.. Think about it.. When you are ready.. Come back to me.. Now.. Leave me.. I have a home to keep.."

I take my leave with the Data pad then return to the interceptor. The guards have moved off.

Joe opens the door and brings me in.

"Good you have what we need.. Ok, lets get to the mainframe.. We have to do this tonight.. Lets go.."

As I mull over the schematics and entry points, Joe jumps into the pilot seat and we make our way to GDR territory..

* * *

**Author note: Seems like Ellie is just about to take on an epic mission of secrecy! Will she get caught? And what surprises does Vectra have for her? Find out in the next chapter! Speaking of the next one, because of Christmas coming up the next one won't be released until Early Jan, my work life at the moment is extremely busy. I don't have enough time to properly sit down and write.. (As much as I love it, I need a break as well.. Keep my mojo.) **

**I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful new year!**

**Ellida, Delilah, Ze'reikich'ja and co will return next year for chapter 27! Nearly there! Eight chapters remain!**

* * *

**Reviewers circle: NeverNeverLady: I'm so glad you are still enjoying it! Thanks for your continued support! Merry Christmas to you! Xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Espionage and Sabotage..**

**Ellida…**

I look deeply at the schematics of the liquid cooled mainframe. To realise that the whole thing is being cooled with 250,000 gallons of pressurised water.. Underneath the GDR base.. No venting shafts or exploits to speak of.. And getting into the base is hard enough.. It's in a city RUN by the GDR..

"I will need to cloak.. That's the only way in.. Then I need an ice pick for the locks.. Then ghost chips for keykard slots.. The only difficult part is getting into the mainframe to download the data.. I will have to swim down this shaft where the mainframe sits directly below the base.. You will have to hack the water flow so it reverses.. Then give me enough time to download the data.."

"Wait.. How long will that take?" Joe asks leaning on the desk looking at the schematic.

"Say one minute to get down there.. Thirty seconds to download all the files.. Then another minute or so to get back up to the surface via the hatch in the mainframe.."

"Wait.. Hold on.. You have to hold your breath AND swim for over two minutes? What about exertion?"

"That's why you won't turn the waterworks on until I've opened the hatch.. Otherwise I'm getting hit by 250,000 gallons of pressurised water and probably die.."

"What about using the harpy?"

"No, any metal will halt the flow, the system is designed to detect metals.. Meaning no Sat-com, no rebreathers and no harpys.."

"What about manually going into the archives?" Joe asks. Pointing at the hexagonal room.

"Only authorised personnel.. Not enough time.."

"What about through the glass dome.. Drop down?"

"The dome is sensor protected.. To deactivate the grid and cut through the glass.. Not enough time.."

"What about getting into the mainframe from the outside? That hatch is leading out to the edge of the cliff.."

"Joe.. If I open the hatch from the outside.. I'm getting blasted into the ocean.. And being crushed with TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND GALLONS OF WATER."

"Ok alright.. Just covering all angles.. So, you get in.. Get your swim gear on.. Dive into the shaft.. Let the current take you to the mainframe, you find the correct strut then download directly.. Then I turn off the water.. Then you escape through the hatch.. Then i pick you up from the nearby extraction point.."

"I'm counting on you for timing Joe, if the installation is turned on before I can get out.. There's a strong likelihood I'll drown.."

"We don't want that do we.. I mean.. This all seems.. A bit.. Excessive.."

"It was my mother Joe.. She was dying.. I have to find out.. Now if this is the only way? So be it.."

"Surely your mother doesn't expect you to risk you life though? I mean listen to what you are saying.. If this goes wrong.. I can't get you out.. Now i am your boss.. I have a duty of care to my staff.. And i deem this.. Too risky.."

"Joe.."

"No Ellida.."

"Joe! Will you listen to me? If Aquinox reaches our station it will kill everyone.. If the GDR have access to it via the USM then we have to act!"

"Based on what a criminal said Ellie! He's a criminal! For all we know he is GDR! Sending us into a trap! He already wants you to kill someone you know!"

"Then explain why he would help me at all? Why not just hand me over to the USM and get his payment? As far as I could tell he despises the GDR.."

"Sods Ellie.. He could be playing both sides off.. Who knows? If you want this info that badly then fine.. I-"

His comms go off then he answers.

"Joey here.. Where? When? You sure? Ok.. Pull out, we're on the way.. Keep that ship tagged.. Good work.."

He flicks down his comms unit..

"Lucky us, Five seven found a safe house containing information.. On several prototypes.. There could be information there on Aquinox.. So.. Do you still want to try this.. Or.. Go to the safe house first?"

"Let's go.."

"Good call.. If we don't get the info we'll drop back here.. Five seven we are in bound, move on to your next sector upon our arrival.. See you soon, out."

We drive to the city and eventually pull up to the safe house when we see the first team move off to their next objective.

Joe turns to me then leans his head towards the door.

"Alright, let's do this.. W-"

Our Interceptor shudders.. Then bounces up and down as if something heavy landed on it.. I unclip my holster and aim towards the ceiling.. Then without fear I press the switch to open the door, when I get the shock of my life when I see a toned orange appendage grab my sidearm and knock it away..

"Tet'va! What in the crap are you doing here?!"

"Hell how does she know you are here is what I want to know.." Joe says lowering his weapon..

She looks at my boss.. And lowers her frame to fit through the door then heightens as she enters.

"It had been many cycles since this morning and I decided to see what you are doing.. If you wish, I could leave and return back to your mothers house?"

I look at Joe who brings up his arms in a submissive stance..

"As long as she doesn't screw up this mission.. I'm not.. Saying to leave.."

I look at her and shrug.

"As long as you don't muck up the op you can stay.. But next time give me some indication you are turning up? I don't want you getting shot a second time."

"Your girlfriend was shot?"

Tet'va growls at Joe, probably at the use of 'girlfriend'..

"Right now she's my.. Umm.. Pairing.."

"So.. A Predfriend?" Joe asks twisting his brows with a confused look.

"Right now we are companions.." Tet'va says walking past me then towards Joe.. He sits in the chair.. Trying not to seem scared or fearful but Rains snort addresses the fact he is one bowel strain from shitting in his underwear.

"E-llie.. Are we doing this? Get into that safe house and find some information.."

"Yeah, on my way, don't get into trouble Rain.." I say with a smile but a quick stroke of her hand on the way past. She nods then watches me leave, I flick on my hud specs once more and enter the safehouse which has seen better days. It looks in a state of disrepair. The wallpaper brown and peeling. Dust everywhere forming little floating orbs as the dim lighting shows their trajectory. I see many footprints on the dusty floor.. Then the main front room where data pads and servers are hooked up.. Some look destroyed as if the members here were attempting to destroy as much as they could..

"So Tet'va.. That means rain right? I heard Ell call you both.." I hear Joe ask..

A smile creeps up on my face as i sift through the data pads..

"Rainfall, but the family call me rain for short.."

"Does that bother you?"

"Your name is Joseph yet others call you Joe.. Is it any different?"

"No.. I guess not.. Fair point. So.. You have been Ellida's and Kaylum's guardian angel? Ellie speaks highly of you, you know.."

"I can hear you both.. Just for your information.." I say smiling..

"Oh.. I forgot about that.. I haven't spoken with a yatty before.. Sorry.."

As he says yatty I heard Tet'va clicking..

"To answer your question, yes.. I have been the siblings protector for many cycles.. Until recently, the other day when Ellida and-"

"No Tet'va.. That's private.."

I didn't finish my sentence when I swear I could hear her distinct rapid clicking.. She's laughing..

"Ooo.. Now I'm interested.." Joe says.

"I'll impale you if you press her for it Joe.. We are on mission!"

"Hey.. Come on I'm playing.. But hot damn.. You both are lucky.."

"How so?"

Oh lord joe.. Now you've done it.. Tet'va will drive it out of him when he should have kept his mouth shut. This time I let it play out as I carry on collecting as much data as I can..

"Well.. I mean Ellie is a great soul.. Has a fancy personality.. Good.. Looks.. Wink wink.. And then there's you who.. Err.. Who is an alien species.. That has known Ellie way longer than most of the team and has created a strong bond with her.. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not into aliens.. But.. Well.. I.. You.. Have some nice.. Markings.. I think I'm going to shut up now.."

"PFFFFFFF!" I try not to laugh but I let out a puff..

"Thank you for your input Joseph.." Tet'va says almost dryly.

I move on to the servers, then download what isn't corrupted or missing. So far there's nothing on Aquinox.. Just various conversations about covert meets and plans to move key personnel.. Inventory stocks and locations. Nothing much of use, I plug in my whisper chip into one of the laptops, it downloads directly to my Sat-com, Joe decided to come out and give me a hand, we are plying through when we hear noise coming towards the front door, I aim my weapon at the door when Tet'va lowers my weapon before we even get line of sight, I frown but it turns upside down when I see yet again.. The serpent beauty.

"We have to stop meeting up like this Vi'rassi, people will think there's something going on."

She smiles.. "Apologies Ellida, I mean no such intent. I came to give you a hand. Especially since I have found out that you may be entering a GDR run city.."

This time I do frown.. I look at Joe who is trying his hardest not to smile.. I can tell.. Because his lips are crushed sealed..

"Joe? Is there something you wish to add?"

He lifts his head up and his smile glistens. He looks to the ceiling then at me..

"Alright, look.. Vi'rassi has been on it for days.. She's the reason we knew where to hit. And has been feeding us information. She's one of us.. I roped her in didn't you figure it out already?!"

"No.. I didn't.. I thought she was working for a different company.."

"Joe needed you to stay on task, he wanted you to get the data in the storage bay. He knew you could decrypt it. I have been working with the SLSD for several weeks, but since working with Joe's branch it has been much more eventful." Vi'rassi explains.

I nod, I'm glad she has found her place. And now I come to think of it, it falls into place why and how she knew to meet me at specific points..

"Alright, so we have the band together.. Tet'va you ah.. Fancy a job working for me with your lady friend and whooping ass?"

"No."

I let out a laugh.. Tet'va's response was so deadpan that I couldn't help it.

"I see how it is.. You are too badass for such a task.."

Joe says unclipping his whisper chip.

"We have everything we can take that isn't damaged, let's sift through this crap then see what we can find. Hopefully it was worth it. Otherwise your original plan might be in the pipe after all."

"Which is what?" Tet'va asks.

"Getting into a water cooled mainframe.. Without drowning.." I indulge her.

"Do not put yourself in needless danger Ellida, how long must you hold your breath?"

"Two and a half mins give or take."

"M'di I'll go.. What must I do?"

I blink at her response.

"No Tet'va, I have it covered. Trust me.. I'll be fine."

"Supposedly.."

"Joe.."

"I'm sorry Ell but I still don't like that plan.."

We enter the interceptor where Joe and I show the two beauties what the plan is.

Tet'va tilts her head.

"I can hold my breath for over ten cycles.. Let me go.."

I lean on the desk..

"You won't fit through the hatch.."

"Ellie.."

I fire Joe a glare.

"She won't fit.. Through the hatch.."

I say stabbing my finger at the hatch to the ocean.

"She might get stuck, but I won't mussera.." Vi'rassi says..

"And I can hold my breath for around five minutes, not as long as Rainfall but long enough."

"I'll be going and that is that, I have everything in place. That's all I'll say on it."

Tet'va and Vi'rassi both nod.

Joe let's out a blow of air and slaps his knees standing up..

"Alright fine.. Let's see here.."

I lean on the display and look over every angle.

Joe begins getting the gear needed for the task. Then sets it down on the worktop.

"Alright, so the only way through is going into the base, I'll need joe to make me a passable I.D badge. That should get me through the main areas.

I'll need an ice pick for the key doors, then a bypass kard for the keykard locks, gettting in is easy, getting to the mainframe is the most important. Joe, just to reiterate.. I'll need you to reverse the flow.. And shut off the waterworks. Only after I've downloaded the data do you turn it back on. Then I leave through the hatch here.. Where you will pick me up from the ocean, then we get back to base and then we are homefree."

Tet'va clicks and I see her brows descend slightly.

"Rain I know that look, it's the same look you gave Kaylum the first time he ever suggested going off and exploring.. I'll be fine, you have to trust me. We need this data.."

Joe begins to drive us back to the road towards the GDR base.

While I get ready to blend in..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

I watch as Delilah and Kaylum fly back to Sisters Law station and think about what they said, maybe I should have thought more on the fact that Delilah would not have known why I was angered, but then I also should of just spoken to her in the first place.. It doesn't matter, we have cleared it up.. I look at the bow on the wall.. As I take it from the hanger I release it watching and feeling the weapon unfold with a slight clicking. I remember designing this weapon, it is made from the sandworm tooth many years ago, Ghardeh walks to the Kehrite and my eyes hit the floor for a second then at the door then decide to see what she is doing, I walk up to the arena and can hear the sound of a weapon being swung as it powers through the air, I enter and quickly catch a kunai being thrown towards me I swiftly throw it back and Ghardeh swipes it away with her sword, there's a distorting twang as both blades connect and the dagger hits the floor.

"Why don't you spa with a real target, Ghardeh?"

She lowers her posture, legs spread sword resting on her forearm as she aims it towards me, slowly taking out my own sword I stance legs parted. Weapon diagonally aimed at my mate slowly we circle as we always have, a staring match, who will make the first move? Who will blink first.. Every detail every anticipated move on both sides.. We have done this many times, to the point we don't even think about it, we just act, my thoughts are centered entirely on the warrior in front of me.. Everything else drowned out, she begins.. Before Ghardeh even arches her blade my two-handed blow swipes her sword to the left, she uses the momentum to strike back, our two weapons smashing blade to blade with a loud 'Twiiing'! Sparks fly like fireflies then bounce around us.. She goes for a right strike downward, i move back before striking with a clean slice towards her head, she ducks before spinning and connecting with my left slice and kicking me back staggering me, she follows up with a precise diagonal swing. And knocks my sword arm wide.. Then rests her sword on my unarmoured stomach..

"Strike one, you left yourself open."

With two fingers I remove the tip of the cold blade from my skin and Ghardeh moves back with an amused clicking we stance exactly the same for the next and final round. We both dash, I'm coming in with a low to high swipe, while Ghardeh comes down with a high to low, the kehrite echoed with the sound of d'lex blades.. The music of rhythmic battle we both parry the increasingly difficult flurries we precisely challenge each other with.. When a figure distracts me.. I feel a smack of Ghardehs blade as it hits me across the head then a powerful force in the stomach as she kicks me sending me flying towards the east wall, there is a clicking.. "Strike two Ze'rei-te.. You slipped.." Ghardeh stops also sensing the figure in the doorway.

"I was distracted.."

"Hunters mind their surroundings, Shane.." The female says.. I look tilting my head..

"Nina? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, Zelda and Danny nagged me to get out.. So I decided to pay you a visit, though it looked like Ghardeh was whooping your ass!" She smiles with slight creases along her eyes and cheeks.. She swipes her red hair from her face as it slips.

"No! I was distracted by your scent.. You made me lose.. So now.. I'll have to hug you.. Come here!"

I sheath my sword and walk up to her then enter a warm embrace but something feels off with her I crouch down knees parted and hold her jaw up as her gaze hits the floor.

"How's the search going Neens? Anything?"

I can see it in her eyes, I can feel it.. Every fibre of her is trying to stay strong and not show emotion.. That would be weak.. But it isn't working.

"I've received reports, rumours. That Uzkielle has be-.." She closes her eyes and lets in a shaken inhale.. As a veil of sadness hits her facade.

"He has been killed.." She finishes with a swallow.. "But.. I don't believe it, he's never so careless.. He's far too hot headed to be careless.. I won't believe it."

I look back at Ghardeh as I slowly stand, as she approaches me and takes Nina by the shoulder walking past me.

"Let's go inside and discuss this more comfortably." She says tenderly.

The three of us enter our home then Ghardeh puts the water on.

"It's been years now, I don't know what to do. On one hand Osh'ikeille has been telling me to leave it but on the other.. I can't.. It's driving me insane.. That I can't contact him.. What the hell is he doing that's so damned important?" She says with gritted teeth, I slowly shake my head.

"Wasn't he hunting the last of the traitor clans? They were dwindling after the war.. Or maybe it's Wey yu or USM?"

"I thought Wey Yu had died off?" Nina asks.

"I don't know, but it's been too long since we have crossed paths.. The USM have acquired more Yautja technologies.. Ghardeh and I are planning to destroy a particular vessel, but not yet."

Nina nods as Ghardeh passes each of us a large mug she sits next to Nina.

"Would it help you, if I went in search for him after our current task?"

"You would do that? But I thought you said if he doesn't want to be found you won't be able to find him? You said that.."

I shrug my head to the left in truth of those words.

"I also said he might try to kill me for trying to find him.. But I believe that not to be the case."

"If you do this, we'll be best friends forever Shane.."

"Ze'reikich'ja, Nina.. Shane died those years ago.."

Nina smiles with a huffed laugh.

"Sorry, I'm so used to calling you Sh-.. Hmm.. Ok Ze'reikich'ja.. We'll be best friends forever."

I nod. Then we change the subject to why Ghardeh was kicking my ass.. Then we talked about the good old days.. Good times.. Minus the killing and blowing up bases.. And.. Dying.. Eventually Nina gets in her ship, the Venoms Accolade. And flies back to Asteria. While Ghardeh and I head to the berth to sleep, it's then darkness falls.

Fire surrounds me, the heat almost unbearable the flames blinding the air being choked from my lungs.. I can't comprehend my surroundings..

"Shane where are you?! I can't see! Help me!"

I can hear the faint voice over the roaring fire as it destroys the walls of this place, as I make my way through the twisting winding ruins of black charred mortar I see a woman on her knees with her head in her hands crying uncontrollably.. My human arms reach out to hold her shoulder in comfort.. I don't know why.. But then in an instant.. The fire implodes, then explodes.. Leaving me in a black void.. Still with the woman with blonde hair in a white dress.. But she has moved.. I bring my arms up.. But they are back to my Yautja physiology, I approach the woman once more and hold her shoulder but in a blink.. Her face is turned to my direction, her eyes are missing. But she's not crying.. Shes laughing.. Her face morphs and i see Ghardeh stood beside me.. The woman morphs into a Yautja I have seen before.. The Matriarch of the Black Sun Clan.

"Do you accept being a Yautja Shane Hunter Dixon? To take away your humanity and live to protect those you love?"

"Yes.." I say.. As if she is controlling my thoughts..

"And Ghardeh, would you die for him? To leave him alone to think on all that he has lost and swallow him into darkness? To live out the rest of his life as a sick twisted wraith of his former self?"

"No.. Stop.. Stop it.. No.. Don't do it Ghardeh.."

She looks at me.. And nods..

"I would.."

The matriarch looks at me with burning yellow eyes that pierce the black void..

"You never killed me Ze'reikich'ja…"

There is a white flash that blinds me.. And I grab Ghardeh and embrace her as a wrist bomb goes off in the distance.. The full force hits us and just before darkness hits me I see our skeletal structure smash like porcelain.. I shoot up with a snarl and throw my arm out to the right.. Where the matriarch stood.. My arm plows into the wall with a fleshy thud.. Still feeling the thudding of my heart, My eyes skip to Ghardeh who is still asleep. I slowly feel my heartbeat regulate, I get out of the berth and walk to the cliff edge and stare out to the turquoise sea, I look down and my mind goes off, I look about myself.. For eleven years I have been a Yautja.. But many nightmares plague my sleep. I dig a talon into my stomach just to make sure I'm awake.. I feel a slight stabbing pain as I push hard enough to draw blood, Ibring up my bloodied talon and stare at the bright glowing blood that slowly loses its glow as it mixes with the air until it is a dull green.

I nod silently to myself, I'm very much awake. I know Ghardeh is walking up behind me as I feel her eyes at my back, I feel her arms reach around my front and wraps them around as she rests her jaw on the back of my head.

"Another nightmare Ze'reikich'ja? Was it the same as before? The matriarch?"

"Sei'i.. The same every time, we are long past it but she still plagues my thoughts.. The fire.. The bomb.. We die.."

I feel her jaw shift as she nods. She turns my body around.. But the matriarch is staring back at me.. I shove her back with an angered growl but in a blink.. It is Ghardeh stood in front of me..

"Ze'reikich'ja?" She asks cocking her head in question. But her arms are held in a defensive manner.

"You need to see the medical team.. You need to get checked out.. This isn't normal."

I nod and approach her.

She gently holds me close, I lean my head into her chest just barely hearing the very slow beat of her heart.

"I'll go in the morning."

We then headed back to bed where I try and get some more sleep.

**Ellida..**

As the interceptor glides along, I take the items I am going to need, data kard, ice pick which is an auto lock pick and whisper chip. I also slip on my swimsuit under my uniform. I slot everything i need into various pouches then wait.

"I don't like this Ell.. It is incredibly dangerous. Don't raise any alarms, and don't get caught.. If you are.. As I said this morning.. I won't be able to get you out.. We are approaching the base.. Your I.D badges set?"

I take my new I.D badge branded with GDR credentials..

"I have managed to splice Ellida into the data banks.. She should have free reign." Vi'rassi says looking at Joe from the console.

Tet'va nods at me. "Good luck.. Olivia Silverman.." I take the slim backpack,

I smile then take my leave. They dropped me off within the city. I have to make my way to the base, that's the easy part. Once I'm in the fun starts.. This city is quite compact.. It is strange, the people here seem. Normal. I suppose not everyone is bad but do they even know what's going on? I kept my glasses on me.

"Quite a quaint little city.. Wouldn't mind getting a property here.. You reckon the renting is good?" I hear Joe say..

"Yes.. Considerably.."

"Ellida you say that like you are about to nuke the whole place.. This is exciting!"

"You sound fearful to me." I hear Tet'va say in the background.

"Oh come on.. I'm.. Anticipating.. I have a bad feeling.."

"You always have bad feelings.." I say with a smirk.

"Which implies you aren't relaxed.."

"Ellida is like this all the time!"

"No I'm not.."

"No she's not.." I hear Tet'va again.

"Thanks Rain!"

"Look the fact is it is entirely possible to be relaxed and have a bad feeling.. It's not like she is breaking into a small data bank here.."

I walk on through the streets when i come up to a compound. The security guard within the booth gets up from his chair as I approach him.

"Can I assist you ma'am?" He is wearing a deep blue battle dress uniform with padded shoulders and knee guards wearing a type of body armour.

I don't have any weapons with me, but I won't need them I flash my badge and he uses a scanner. It flashes green twice with a singing bleep.

"A little late Ma'am?"

"I'm on the night shift, fun times."

I smile at him then wink. He laughs then sits back down in his booth.

I enter the courtyard.

The hexagonal base looms in front of me and I take a breath. Never have I attempted to infiltrate a base before. But desperate times call for desperate measures and I'm going to find out what I need to know by any means necessary.. Mom will no doubt kill me if she finds out I'm doing this..

"You should leave it to those more qualified." She would say.

And leave it to who exactly? Zee? Rain? Ghardeh? They wouldn't even be able to access the mainframe without getting into difficulty getting out.. And admittedly this is very reaching of me to even contemplate doing this but the fact remains, if I don't. Who else will?

I enter the sliding doors. My credentials get me into the massive atrium of the base I see several patrols and they look at me then nod.. I play the part then nod back. The place is like a prism.. Glass everywhere.. Mirrored.. With only white and grey metal for the desks and doors. I see several sign boards showing directions to various parts of the expansive base I need to be on level four.. I enter the elevator and key in level four. When a female ai voice asks me.

"Please enter your keykard to access this level.. Authorised personnel only."

I enter my kard..

"Please place your hand on the scanner for final verification.."

I do so.. There is a green sweep then a blue sweep.. It flashes yellow..

"Thank you Olivia Silverman.. Access granted."

I feel the elevator glide down. Then feel it slow down.

"This is going too well.. Something is bound to go wrong.." I hear Joe say quietly.

"Shut up boss.. Now's not the time.."

The elevator opens.. And my jaw drops.. There are floors and floors of servers.. In a water cooled tank..air bubbles dance and swirl.. But where i need to be is further down.. I walk past rows and rows.. When I see an automated security unit. Stomp on across not several metres away.. I walk on and swipe my badge, it unlocks the next room and I'm now in a corridor with handled rooms..

I see an administration room.. I insert my lock pick and in seconds it unlocks the door.

"Ell what are you doing? Your target area is further down.."

I ignore Joe and use the slender monitor and search the database for clues.. Anything on the slaves.. Or operations.. I enter the whisper chip and it ghosts a signal then downloads all files.. It glows green then i remove the chip and move on.. I turn off the monitor then walk out when a bot stops me.. It has two large inverted joint kegs with a rectangular head which houses its sensors and minigun and taser style weapon.. It whirs and bleeps.

"Olivia Silverman.. This is not your office.. Please vacate the area.. You are in violation.."

"I'm ever so sorry, I had forgotten my glasses.. It won't happen again!"

I move on and make my way to the next area..

"What the hell am I looking at Ellie?"

"A hydro plant.. And my means to enter the mainframe.."

This area is massive.. There are several people working on the machinery.. O can see the systems room where the staff make sure all systems are running.. I make my way up to a loader and climb the stairs my heart begins to quicken.. It's been easy up until this moment.. I position the loader above the hydro cooling chute.. Where water is being flushed down and around the mainframe.

"Alright Joe. Get ready to turn off the water system.. Once I'm in I won't be able to communicate so please.. Don't mess this up?"

I carefully unclothe and make sure everything is in place for easy access.. I put my hood on and my specs sit nice and snug.. I put my clothes in the backpack then make sure its nice and sturdy..

"Alright.. Jumping in 5.."

4, 3, 2, 1..

I drop.. And take a massive breath.. I hit the water.. And the force of it being carried shoots me through the chute..

"Ok… Ok.. Deactivating the water… Now!" Joe says as I glide into the mainframe.. A circular water tank filled with nodes and massive cpu banks.. The area is luminated by a ring of white..

"OK Ell.. You are looking for bank 0451..

That's the node.. Then you will need row Q then 2578.. That's the locations of the data.."

I swim past the yellow nodes.. And insert the whisper chip at bank 0451. I'm beginning to hear my heartbeat in my ears above the water and muffled bleeping. Of my vitals on my right forearm, I feel a vibration in my left forearm as the data transfer is completed… But I feel like I'm being pushed..

"No no no! Ell! The eggheads have turned on the water! Find Q2578! Quickly! I'll try and shut it off again!"

I let the current take me when I see it.. I grab onto the node and pull myself towards the cpu bank.. I'm trying to limit my movement.. I take the whisper chip then insert it.. Then let the current carry me around and around.. My heartbeat begins to boom.. This needs to go faster.. I'm literally at the last minute.. I feel like i want to take a breath but I can't.. My left forearm vibrates.. I grab onto the nearest node but I slip..

"Ellie! I can't stop the water! My commands won't respond! I don't have enough time to find another path!"

"Ellida.. Just get out.. This is not worth it wei'gheh.." I hear Tet'va.. Barely as my body begins to struggle.. I feel like im shaking.. I take the chip and float towards the Hatch but the current is now getting stronger.. Seconds.. I grab the handle of the hatch.. I let out a breath.. As i begin to struggle.. I can't.. I lift the hatch.. But i can't push.. I need to push.. Push.. I let out an underwater panic.. Push.. My body begins to shake violently.. Push…

"Push the Hatch Ellie!"

I push.. And am thrown out of the mainframe.. I take in water as my need for air overtakes… I choke.. Too late.. I'm too late.. I begin to drown.. Too late.. I go limp and accept it… sound slowly drowns out as my whole body screams for oxygen in a vibrating thumping that begins to die off.. Too.. Late..

"Ellie! Move!"

"Ellida…!"

"Ellida.. Sw-..."

….

….

….

**Tet'va..**

I watch as Joe bangs on his consoles.. And feel an almost pulsed shaking throughout my body as the realisation hits me Ellida is in a critical situation..

"Ellida what have we done?! What do I say to Delilah?!" He shouts in a panicked state. He sweats profusely..

"Fly us to her location.. Do it now.. Or I will kill you.. There may be time to resuscitate her. Remain calm.."

He Jumps from his seat as I watch as Ellida is swept through the chute motionless.. Still not in the ocean..

"Take me to the waterway where she will be thrown out of.."

"Ok.."

He flies us over as he engages silent running mode.. I jump from the ship and dive into the salty water.. It is then I see Ellida lifeless hit the water and sink.. I torpedo towards her then launch out of the water with her over my shoulder.. To land.. Just under the water way.. Joe throws down a medical kit with an oxygen mask and defribilator and flies towards safety.. I use the handle and charge it.. Once I see the bars fully lit I hold it to her chest then press the trigger. There is a zap and her body jolts slightly.. Nothing.. I engage immediate CPR.. Gently pushing down on Ellida's chest..

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.."

I put the mask to her face then press the tab for oxyen bursts.. I repeat again.. Gently pushing her chest with compressions..

"Anything? Her vitals are st-"

"Ervut vei pauk-de.." I say with impatience.. And annoyance..

I press the trigger again.. Nothing..

"Wake up Ellida! Wake up you insolent insect!" I shout with anger..

I begin compressions a third time.. And remove the mask.. I put my head to her chest.. I feel water jet into the side of my mandibles and a gasp.. A cough.. Ellida waves her arms in panic.. Coughing and spluttering.. But I grab her in an embrace… "Ellida.. It's alright.."

"I - an't bre-.. Et'va.." She says weakly..

She lets in a sniff..

"I don- wanna do th-t again.." She coughs out loudly.. Holding my back shaking..

"Ellie?! Criminy! Ell! I effing told you! It was dangerous! We need to go so ge-.."

There is a deafening crackle..

"-IT! We are made! We'll get you when we can! Stay safe!"

There is a whining alarm from above.. Joe has been made.. But my main concern is Ellida..

"Can you stand Ellida? We must go.." She shakingly rises and looks up.. She coughs.

"Where are we? At the spillway?" She brings up her right arm and presses on my Sat-com. Bringing up the map she looks across to the west..

"Across the beach head Rain.." She frowns… "Why are you here?!" She shouts at Joe.

"Oh I'm sorry! Tet'va wanted me to fly her here or else she said she would kill me and I plan in living past today!"

"I've got the data.. Let's get out of here.." Ellida staggers up and stumbles towards the beach head. My whole vision changes to an orange hue as i scan for threats. I see a wheeled vehicle approaching with four armed personnel on board.

"Tet'va now would be an amazing time to flex those Huntress muscles.. I'm unarmed.. Remember?" Ellida whispers to me as the carrier drives on closer.

I cloak.. My hud fades into position as i place my mask on. The four security guards walk closer when my shuriken slices through two of them.. The final two fumble with their holsters when i fire my caster at one and throw my second shuriken at the final target as I catch my first one.. Ellida runs towards the vehicle and gets in the driver seat.

"Whoa whoa! Are you good to drive?! A moment ago you were dead!" Joe shouts through the comms.

"No I wasn't.." Ellida says pulling the stick into gear then speeding towards the base.. I lower my mass and crouch down as she smashes through the barriers a ship begins to take off..

"Now we have a problem.. The GDR are sending a ship!" Joe shouts..

"Why are you always yelling?" We hear in the background from Vi'rassi..

Ellida throws her arms around as she makes a sharp right the tires moan with a screeching, we smash through the final gate then into the city.

"We have to ditch this vehicle at the earliest convenience.." Ellida says.. She seems dazed and shakes her head blinking in rapid flicks, she looks up through the windshield.. Then parks up the vehicle in a clean alley way.. She looks past me to see firearms and takes a sidearm.

"Let's go.. And let's not tell mom about this dead thing? Ok?"

"Most unwise Ellida.. But.. I see the benefit.."

I follow her and take my leave of the vehicle..

"I need to get out of this swimsuit and back into my clothes.. Cover me would you?" She says immediately getting out of her black swimsuit and unzipping her slim backpack. Then taking out her clothes. She dresses then places the chips and devices in her pockets then throws the backpack and swimsuit in a trash bin.

"Ellida did you just throw department property away?"

"It won't be traceable trust me.. Can you meet us at the coordinates that Tet'va is about to send you?"

"Yeah.. Let us lose this ship."

I send him a set of coordinates just outside of the city..

"Got them.. See you both soon.. And Ell.. I'll need to see you after this.. And we need to tell Delilah.."

She looks at me slightly shaking her head and walked out of the alleyway before I threw a timed detonation in the bin.. Causing a mild explosion.. Ellida looks back and frowns.

"Wake up the whole city why don't you darling?"

She quickens her pace then I cloak we make our way through the city streets.. Storefronts are darkened and white lights speck the buildings, a GDR vehicle drives on by and Ellida remains calm. The sidearm is tucked in the back of her jeans.. No trouble finds us as we leave the city and go cross country.. But Joe still hasn't lost the ship.. We wait at the location.. A small wilderness area miles away from the city.. This is one night I will be happy that's over..

**Delilah..**

As we fly back home Kaylum is sat watching the star map, he turns to me and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think Ellie will find anything about that Aquinox?"

"I don't know, but the way things are going.. Z might just locate that ship and destroy it.."

He nods.. "Look mom, I know I've done a lot of crap I'm not proud of.. Like getting locked up.. But.. The other day? When we thought we might lose you? It got me thinking… MaybeMaybe I should have followed you and Ellie? I mean.. I did get that offer for in house security at S.L.S.D.."

"No, no you followed what you wanted to do, you went out and explored.. It just so happened you didn't do your research sometimes.. But I knew you never meant bad intentions.. Even if Tet'va would be seething at the core.. But putting yourself in danger.. That was the big no no.. That was the reason she left.. Not because you had bad intentions but.. She didn't want to be put in those situations.. You forget the life she once had.."

"Yeah, that was stupid of me.. Ell is lucky to have her, she's cool.. Especially for a crush! How many people can turn around and say I had a crush on a Yautja?! HEH! Not many.. Not many.."

His smile slowly fades.

"Well, maybe I'll break the mold and find another person.. There was this barrista lass.. Always had a good laugh with her, maybe I'll talk to her when we get back."

We fly back to Sister's Law station then I carefully land back inside my utility building then walk with Kaylum back into the house. The rest of the day goes pretty quietly, until I finally get a message from Ellida. She managed to get into a GDR base and acquired a plethora of intelligence.. And is currently heading back to HQ.. She seemed, shaken.. Like something wasn't right.. Even Kaylum raises his brows and looks at me in a questioning look. She's done something.. And I intend to find out exactly what she did..

After all she can't hide much from her own mother, as much as she tries.

* * *

**Author note: Well that didn't go to plan did it?! Hello and welcome to 2020!**

**Sorry I'm a little late with this one, the original version wasn't working so I've had to rewrite it, plus I also had to go back and read a few chapters so I could get back into the characters! So we had a mission that most definitely almost killed Ellie.. When Dee finds out.. And she will.. She's going to explode.. Even for Ellida that was Reckless but now she has to watch herself.. The GDR will be looking for that ship..**

**Next chapter, Chapter 28: Smoke and Lies.. Is underway. See you then! And thanks for your patience! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Smoke and Lies..PT1. **

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

As Ghardeh lies asleep I am sat in the living room of our home, staring at my unsheathed sword the intricate pattern along either side of the blade fades and returns as I slowly rotate it in the light, right down to the runes chiselled into the finish.. The white hilt.. The wolf carved into the lower hilt.. My name chiselled just above the guard.. I slide it back into the white scabbard and with a huff tighten the belting and take my leave of the front door. Deciding to take the speeder I pull my leg over then place my arboreal feet into the footwells then speed off towards Skri'jash'n.. Within moments when pulling up to the medical building I enter.. The doors whisper with a slide, a Yautja stands at the desk waiting for the next in line.

"Name?" Sweeps across my hud as he speaks in the native tongue.

"Ze'reikich'ja."

His head flicks up..

"Ze'reikich'ja? We have not seen you for some time.. How goes it?" The white skinned yautja asks in my own language.

"Just visiting for a check up, make sure everything's working as intended?"

"So long as you don't throw any Punches, we can proceed."

I nod then taken to a room with a desk and several apparatus.

"Someone will be with you shortly."

The Yautja takes his leave.

I sit down on the chair and look around, how on earth did Maiaic Yautja pull so far away from 'Traditional' Yautja? I mean don't get me wrong, they have made some astonishing machinations.. And many have moved on from simply hunting for sport and the betterment of themselves.. But this? I am still amazed. They still have their honour code, their temperament.. But surely this is not what a Yautja will become if they break off? And yet, here I am. Sat in a medical centre, waiting to be tested on.. Or maybe the Traditional Yautja ARE the same and I just haven't experienced it first hand? Who knows.. But then branching off and making a new start while still adhering to the old code is bettering themselves? Realising that not every creature is a target or sport? In my sense it is different, I was once human, so my human habits most definitely take over most of the time.. But still.. Skri'jash'n has grown over the years, and I have had the pleasure of watching it grow with Riz'ghah at the helm.. If only Zir'tehn was here to see it..

"Ze'reikich'ja, it has been many cycles since I last saw you here. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be completely honest, after the war, to which I had never experienced before, losing my friends and son. I have never been the same Ji'ra.. I have become restless in my sleep, and when I do eventually sleep.. I'm plagued by nightmares.. Not of what happened, but of someone I killed.. It is the same thing over and over again.. To the point it is affecting my perception.."

The brown skinned yautja takes off my sword belt along with both wrist gauntlets and my biomask and places them on the tool table.

"Are you in any pain in the head area when this happens? Any loss of awareness? Or disorientation? Dizziness? Nausea?" He asks as he approaches me with an L shaped item.

"No, just me waking up in a state of anger.."

He shines the green laser and I close my eyes as he lowers it slowly across my head.

"How goes it with Ghardeh? Do you tell her about these occurrences? I am to think she is the reason you are here?"

"Indeed, we talk all the time, and yes she is the reason I'm here."

He places the L shaped scanner down and approaches me with a needled gun.

"I'm going to give you a sedative, I need you to sleep. I'm going to put you in the machine behind you and scan your brain activity. Try not to punch a hole through it? Or me?" He lets out Rapid clicks as he laughs. He clearly remembers the first day I was brought back as a Yautja when I had unconsciously attacked several Medical staff..

He jabs me in the neck and with a beep I feel a sharp injection of some deep blue fluid enter my system..

"Ow." I say looking at Ji'ra.

"Nonsense that was nothing.." He guides me to the machine then I lay down. My leather attire creaking as I move then settles I feel my eyes drop as if they have lead weights glued to them, even though Yautja's eyelids rise not fall to close.

I sleep..

"You and your pathetic Yautja have lost Ze'reikich'ja.. You are not Yautja, you are an abomination.. Human.. Sick.. Dying.. I know what you were, what you are and now.. You've killed your only son.."

I see the black skinned matriarch stood with me held in the air by her staff that seems to hold me with unnatural power..

"And you sister.. How do you feel about Ki'xal's death? Holding him inside you for cycles.. Giving him life only for it to be extinguished so soon.."

"Your words mean nothing to me Sa'kara.. You are not Yautja.. It is unnatural!"

"Much like Ze'reikich'ja yes?! For he holds the power of the suns!"

"He does not use his power to take what is not his to take.. He uses it for the action to do good.. He is nothing like you.."

"Very well.. Show me.. Do good.. Ze'reikich'ja.."

I stand up.. My arms flash a fiery flare..

"Show her Ze'reikich'ja, everything will be fine.."

In an instant I grab Sa'kara's staff.. And I feel weak as I transfer my sol ability to her, knowing it will. Kill her.. No one can wield two ascendant powers at once..

Surrounded by four yautja she backs off.. But she begins to roar.. Her arms outstretched she begins to pierce the air with her pained roars.. Before she explodes in a blue and orange cloud.. Sending me and Ghardeh in opposite directions.. I wake up.. With heavy breathing as the machine pulls me out.. These dreams.. These memories.. Are all because of her.. What if somehow she is alive? But we saw her die.. She literally exploded.. No.. It is just some form of PTSD.. It has to be..

"I'm afraid the machine didn't tell me much Ze'rei-te.. But it seems to me you have yet to move on.. Losing your friends and son.. It takes time.. The body may heal, but the mind is not always so resilient.. Yes ten years or so have passed. But it doesn't mean you are ready to move on.. I can give you some form of medication to help you sleep.. But.. Those dreams.. Or nightmares.. That's a fight within you.. No medical advancement can treat that.. Think on your son Ze'reikich'ja, your friends.. Remember them.. In the good times.."

I feel a sadness hit me, that's the point, I didn't want to remember them because it brought me much pain but the matter of fact is I was remembering them in the wrong times.. I nod silently when Ji'ra holds up a needle gun and a belt of blue capsules with it. Then hands me my sword.

"Take one capsule every night, before you sleep.. It should help.. I'm sorry I can't do more.."

"It's fine my friend, I'll take your advice.. I'll be on my way.."

Before I leave Ji'ra tells me one more thing.

"Their deaths, were not your doing.. They would want you to be at peace.. Don't carry the weight of the dead.. They all of them, would be proud to see you now.."

I look back and nod.. Then take my leave I drive back home when I turn towards the cloud district to enter the temple, I climb the stairs then give the Hult'ah my sword. Then given permission to enter. The great white doors open revealing a pillared lobby black marbled floor a two rows of red armoured guard and Riz'ghah whose arm lowers.

"It has been many moons since you walked into this temple Ze'reikich'ja, it is good to see you, my friend."

"Riz, it is good to see you Leader.. Thought I'd come to see an old friend. How goes it on the western fold?"

"Like water mixing with sand.. Take one wrong step and you begin to sink, as it has always been.."

"I know how you feel. We've had our share of the unfolding drama.."

He laughs. Then takes his leave of his throne. His guard all look in his direction in unison then stand facing him slamming their spears into the floor making a loud metallic thud, we walk along the aisle of guard then stand at the summit of the steps looking down at the city below.

"It is strange Ze'reikich'ja, I have always felt so safe behind these walls.. They have long stood against attacks.. But I feel I am out of time.. The verge is preparing for another war with the west.. We must make a decision.. Both of us.. Soon.. We are in the middle of both sides.. Wuis't'kei and Skri'jash'n.. Though we are not sworn to either side.. Our lands will not be the same.. I've never been in such a position.. War.. On our doorstep.. But Ghardeh has.."

"We are both tired of war Riz.. We cannot ask that of her.. As for me.. My path is hidden from me.."

He looks at me.. With a sharp look.

"Your path is already laid out before you.. I understand your grief.. For the losses you bear.. For it is in my heart also.. But we must protect our own.."

"They will be Riz'ghah.. They will be.."

We walk down the steps and across the western promenade.. We sit on the fountain to which memories lie.. Ghardeh and I stood here when Zir'tehn let us go when Ghardeh had killed The Broker Yautja Zu'gat.

"Such is the way with Yautja.. Everything is meant to endure here. I shall keep you both updated.. Do you still own that weapon?"

"Of course, though the munitions it once used are no longer available.. I keep meaning to adjust its chamber.. And synthesise ammunition for it."

"Give it to our weapons master, maybe he can complete such a task? He created your sword and many of our weapons and armour systems.."

"Maybe i will pay him a visit. Never knew he was well versed in human weaponry.."

He laughs.

"He was the one who created the weapons explosive payload.."

My brows raise.. Also remembering the potency of such a small calibre weapon. My P99.. I had used it for many trials and challenges. Including my first ever Xenomorph hunt within a pyramid with Osh'ikeille when I was still human.."

I nod then before taking my leave I hold Riz'ghah's shoulder.

"It is time for me to take my leave.. Farewell Riz.."

"Goodbye my friend, light guide you.." I lower my head in thanks before taking my leave then enter my speeder.

I drive home until I am stopped by a block in the road.. There is a blue flash.. An explosion not metres in front of me.. I swerve.. Then roll off of my speeder.. My hud scans the area when my vision is illuminated by five Yautja hidden in the trees.. Another bolt flies towards me, I take cover behind the road barrier causing it to wobble as I crash into it. I tap my Sat-com and the wrist plasma caster unfolds.. I fire several blasts.. There is a 'ping' as a spent energy cell flies out from the left of my right wrist guard.. I reload from my back storage satchel on my hip, my twin casters unfold. I aim both lasers when I see a berserker sprinting towards me at full speed, who is swiftly annihilated. I aim at two in the trees who jump down and move off, my casters fold into their deactivated state.. I get on my speeder once more and continue my journey home.. I must tell Ghardeh of this.. Though they weren't trying to kill me, it was more of a warning.. Still, it must be addressed.

**Ellida..**

I let out a cough from my irratation in my respiratory system, still feeling the ticklish remains of moisture in my lungs, I look at Tet'va who has been keeping guard waiting for Joe to collect us she is cloaked, and latched aside a tree. I can just make out her outline though if you weren't looking for it you'd easily miss her. I look around taking out the sidearm I had stolen and look at it, then bring it up slightly as I see several rows of blue-white xenon headlights from the fractured sightline of the trees that surround us I hear Tet'va's slow clicking and a wooden scraping sound as she drops from the tree and lands with a surprisingly light thud, it is a row of GDR SUVs, they are looking for us.. Or rather the thieves that stole their precious files.. Us..

"Joe, What is your location, Ellida and I are exposed here.. This is most slow of you.. Hurry up.." Tet'va says with a hint of agitation.

"Hey Miss Shit hot predator! We have a GDR vessel on our tail! Do you know how hard it is for me to evade these ships?!"

"No and I don't like your tone.. Watch your tongue or I will remove it. We have possible complications.."

"Tet'va, we will pick you up as soon as we can, try and stay undetected. We won't leave you. Alternatively you may wish to acquire a vehicle and attempt to leave the city. But more than likely they will have locked.. It.. Down.. Joe.. That also means they may have a no fly emitter… meaning any non GDR approved vessels may be brought down if they enter the field.." Vi'rassi explains with a sudden realization.. They CAN'T pick us up.. Not from the air..

"What about the Interceptor? Can't you sneak it in?"

"Oh yeah Ell, I'll just knock on their front gate.. Hey guys! I know you are on lock down but can I just pick up my agent who has highly classified intel?! Yeah sure just drive on in! NO! It won't work!" Joe shouts.

I huff with a slight frown and rub my face..

"Tet'va.. Fancy trying a non-lethal takedown on those vehicles? They might be our only ticket out of here."

"Sei'i, I can do that, follow me Mei-jadhi." She says as she takes point still cloaked.

I take the sidearm and run with it lowered. But I let out a slight gasp as she lands next to me then holds me in a one armed embrace in a position that allows me to aim. We reach the roadways where in the night time distance we see VTOLS with search lights all around the city. My vision is distorted slightly as Tet'va brings up her map projection which glows orange. A blinking set of triangles show Joes craft a ways out, she must have put a tracker on when she landed on it earlier today the next set seems to be moving around the city. In rows of three or two she has identified those as vehicles.

"Choose your prey." She says bringing her forearm closer to me so I can tap on the runes.

"The two sets will do nicely. Disable the first vehicle, then we can use the second after taking out the occupants." I say tapping my chosen targets.. They pulse with a green outline and the blinking increases its rate of pulsing she lowers her arm and my vision distorted as the map of orange fizzles away she grabs me again and she launches us towards the sky scrapers.

"We are high-jacking a vehicle, I'll meet you back at base."

"Yeah, that will do, but if we lose these A-holes we'll pick you up at a safe location."

"This intel better be worth it Rain.. Or else I'll be doing some wetwork of my own.."

"You and I are going to have a talk about safety." Tet'va says as she literally throws herself towards the next building making me close my eyes due to the force g's of falling..

"Are we now? Says the one throwing themselves into and off of buildings.. What's wrong with using those sexy legs and sprinting?"

"The floor is lava.."

"What?" I look down.. To see tarmac but I hear her rumbled clicking..

"Now is not the time for jokes! Leave those to me.."

"As you wish.."

We land on a flat roof with white air ducts and power boxes.

"Get ready, I will disable the first vehicle and its occupants."

I hear a clatting.. I can't see because she is still cloaked.

WATHOOOM!

I see nothing but a blue bolt hit the first vehicle causing it to explode then a white tracer as the second vehicle is hit.. She grabs me as the two militia troops get out and aim at our roof.. They are fumbling with their ear pieces... But I shoot them both in the head and get in the unscathed vehicle.. Tet'va gets in the large vehicle and hunches down in the back..

"Are you even comfortable in the back?"

"What is this comfort you speak of? It intrigues me.."

I shake my head and drive on past and throw my sidearm in my backpack I drive on when my view is once again distorted by an orange map..

"This is the fastest route out of danger Ellida, I suggest this route.."

"Alright, put that away so I can see where I'm going.."

I drive on and follow Tet'va's route, which takes us back the way we had first came. There is a closed gate. With a security checkpoint.

"Thots.. Well now what?"

"It is just one male, drive up to the station.. Trust me.."

"Te-"

"I said, trust me krit.."

I huff then drive up to the station.. The troop holds up his hand and I stop.

"Where are you headed? You found any sign of the intruders? Got your badge?"

"It's in the back.." I say.

As the troop opens the back door to my left I hear 'T-SING' Then a disgusting crack as Tet'va rams her wrist blade into his chest cavity and throws him into the station wall making him collapse over.. I get out then press the gate button then get back in and drive home free.. Tet'va closes the door.

"Well that worked.. But they will eventually click on.. Let's hope we can get far enough away.." I say flicking my eyes from the road to Tet'va's cloaked silhouette.

"Joe we are heading back to our last location, we will meet you there."

"Need I ask how? Oh wait.. You have a killing machine with you with big guns.. And high techery!"

"That's not even a word Joseph.."

"It is now Rainfall Tet'va.."

"Knock it off lipping her or else she will hammer you and I can't and won't stop her.." I say with increasing annoyance.

I drive on with relative ease.. But my eyes begin to feel like they have weights stuck to them.. It's 4am.. I rub my eyes and drive on paying attention to the SIGNAGE, seeing the strobes of lights flickering past from vehicles on the other side of the highway is making it worse.

"Ellie we have finally lost that ship.. Took some doing.. Vi'rassi is a crack shot with the rear turret.. We'll pick you up west of Vye.."

"Ok.. Meet you there.. You hear that darling of mine? Finally out.."

I take out my ear piece and look at Tet'va as I pull up once we hit Vye.

"Thanks Tet'va, for saving my life today. You know when I couldn't get that hatch open I thought that was it.. I panicked when I shouldn't have.. I don't know what mom was thinking when she was on the brink but.. Those last moments were.. Scary.. Don't ever want to be put in that position again. Are Yautja afraid of death Tet'va?" I ask this almost too quietly as if I'm asking a personal question.

"No.. If we are killed in circumstances it means we failed in our task. We deserve to die. Rather than accept the shame of defeat."

"But what if there was a choice.. Like say you or me?"

"Then I would choose myself as tribute."

"Even if that would hurt me more?"

"You would heal your heavy heart in time, it is better to live your life than end it prematurely.."

"But, you just said that if you failed your task you would rather kill yourself.. Isn't that dying prematurely?"

"You know our code, it is absolute."

"Tell that to Ghardeh."

"Ghardeh is an exceptionally well decorated Yautja, and she has regained her honour."

"So many outcomes.. It's hard to take it all in, and what about.. Ki'xal?"

I feel a hot flush.. Like I shouldn't have brought his name up. But then I realise it is Tet'va, she leaves the vehicle and slams the door so hard the vehicle rocks and the window to the door smashes, I get out and lean on the front fender of the vehicle, I look at the floor thinking on what I'm about to say then look at Tet'va who is looking out to the passing specks of vehicles on the triple highway below.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me to bring Ki'xal up, I don't even know the full story.."

"If it was not for his sacrifice I would not be here today, likewise for Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja, I feel their conflict even to this day. That's not to say for my own as well."

I nod gently.

"I suppose I can never replace him.. But I'll do my best to be equal. Whatever it's worth." I look to the black starlit sky and take in a breath then exhale silently.

An hour of waiting and we feel the breeze of a vessel land behind us, Tet'va tosses a charge over her shoulder as she passes the vehicle. Then as we take off she detonates it causing the vehicle to explode..

"And there goes Tet'va's alarm again, waking up the whole planet.. Let's just return to Sisters Law.."

"Amen to that, you know Ellida, I should fire you for that reckless behaviour."

"So.. Why don't you?"

He frowns upon my question.

"You know why, you are one of my best operatives. Don't be so cocky.."

We fly into Sisters Law Station then head back to HQ. I get to my workstation when Joe leans on the back of my chair. "There's a lot of info on this chip Ell.."

I begin looking through it, there is a lot of information on their informants and allies. I see a folder named PROJECT NIGHTSHADE.

I click on it, there are equations of some sort of chemical compound mixture.

Canister designs. And possible trigger reactions.

I look at Joe, and nod.

"He wasn't lying, we just hit payday. This is Aquinox." I look back at the display.

"Now we need blacksites.. Ships deployed.. Allies.. Planet locations.."

I see another file, named GDR requisites.

I see a company that sends a chill down my spine, The United Ferderal Corporation. I read through the file to learn it is a front for the GDR.

There is a list of current operators.

Two sticks out in mind..

Delilah Berkley.

F'jord Mansen.

I hear Tet'va click..

"Your mother is a Tjau'ke?"

I frown at Tet'va. "No.. She can't be.. She would know.. Wouldn't she?!"

I see more names.. F'jord being one of them.. However they are also marked for termination, by USM.

"And how the hell do we tell her about this?" Joe asks with his hand wrapped around his jaw.

I shake my head, "I'll.. Tell her.. She has to know.. I need to take this info to her and Z.."

"Whoa hold on, this is company property now.. Confidential. I can't authorise this.. Even if it is your mother.. I-" I hear him struggle to talk and shoot around in my chair to see Tet'va grab him by the throat and keeps him held dangling..

Vi'rassi approaches Tet'va..

"Release him my friend.. Not the way.."

She drops him. "This is my family.. You will not jeopardise it Joseph.." She says with a growled tone.

"I was about to say.. It would put you all in more danger.. However! You have Yautja to keep you safe! Jeez Tet'va let a guy finish his sentence! Just be careful Ell.. Do what you have to do."

I take the chip then leave, enter my Yemen then drive home. As I enter my abode I see Tet'va stood on the balcony, I contact mom. I See her face and Kaylum in the distance fizzle onto my TV.

"Hey mom, we did it.. We umm.. Managed to get into the mainframe… Got a goldmine of info.. That Tennavian wasn't lying.. There's.. Some things we need to talk about mom. I'll be over when I've had some rest."

Mom frowns.

"Hun is everything alright? You seem different. Did something happen?"

"N-no.. Just tired!" I say with a smile though admittedly it was forced..

Moms head tilts to the right slightly. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then.. Or rather in a few hours.."

She disconnects..

I rub my face. She knew something was up.. But I'm too tired to care. I collapse on my bed and instantly fall asleep. That is until I feel my bed dip..

"Rain you are so heavy.." I say sleepily.

She just wraps her arm around my midriff where I just close my eyes and sleep..

**Delilah..**

**Next day..**

Smoke and Lies.. That's all the UFC is.. All this time a front for the GDR? And they are allied with the USM? This information is sickening.. Even to me.. I never knew.. Does F'jord know? If he does I'll kill that wretch myself. Before Z gets a hold of him.. But some things don't add up, if he did know then why help me? And why are we both marked for termination if he is with them? How could I not have known?

"Ellida, it would be beneficial to tell your mother about the incident.." Tet'va says..

I glare at my mate.

"Tet'va.."

"What incident?" Mom asks firing me a look.

"I.. Ran into trouble.. In the mainframe.. I.. Umm.."

"Drowned.. I had to resuscitate her.."

"Tet'va!" I yell just as mom shouts.

"ELLIDA BERKLEY! How could you be so reckless?! I would NEVER ask you to risk your life for THIS! Why didn't you ask for help?!"

"Jee mom! Maybe because the only way in was full of water and the way out was too small for a yautja!"

"But not for Vi'rassi.." Tet'va says.

"Just spill all of the mission why don't you Tet'va!"

Ellida storms off slamming the back door.

I point at the chip.. "This is dangerous.. This information can't get out.. I'll get a hold of F'jord and the others.. We need to act as soon as possible."

"Agreed, it must be handled with care."

Tet'va walks out of the back door. When Kaylum stands up and approaches me.

"I can't believe she even managed to get in and get out without getting spotted. That's some badassness right there mom.. Can't not agree."

"But at the cost of her life almost Kall.. What if Tet'va or Vi'rassi weren't there? What if the mission failed?"

"But it didn't fail, and they were both there. She got the data." He shakes his head.

"Did you honestly not know mom? About the front?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary.. Remember when I found out about that small postal company being a front for an interpol division below the store?"

"Yeah, then the rogue news outlet trying to expose them?"

"How could I not have seen it?"

"Maybe because the GDR is planet based.. You don't work for the UFC.. Just help them out from time to time.. Maybe it's time for an early retirement mom? Just to be safe? Let paps know you might be in danger.. Go stay over at Wuis't'kei for a while.."

I nod silently.

"I don't want him in danger. Because of me."

"Well sooner or later we are going to find that industrial planet that Ell spoke about so I'd say you are both even."

I walk outside to see Ellida and Tet'va sat on the grass talking quietly.

"Now I suppose you are going to give me a lecture about putting myself in danger? I'm an adult mom, I make my own decisions now and whether you like it or not I went out of my way to get that data."

I walk up to Ellida with my arms crossed looking at the floor then as I stop look at her.

"No, because I used to be like you, full of ambition, wanting to do right for the greater good.. I don't need to know if you are ready.. I know you are. But, there are limits. You have to know when enough is truly enough. Don't ever do something that will put you in mortal danger again, otherwise.. I give Tet'va full permission to bash you into submission and bring you home. Now.. I'm going to Wuis't'kei for a while, talk to Z and Ghardeh. Make up a plan to get that industrial planet nuked."

"So.. Here's the thing mom, they don't actually know where you live, they say you are marked but don't have a location. It's possible they may go for the softer elements for information. Like me, Kall.. Suzie.. I'm going to pay the Tennavian another visit. See if I can't loosen his screws as to why he wants me to kill Qah'dah.."

I look at Tet'va as she turns fully to Ellida.

"What did you say about Qah'dah?"

She asks slowly balling her fist.

"I'm not going to do it Rain, I know who she is. But she also has to be warned of an imminent attack. If she dies by the hands of someone Z knows. It would be. Catastrophic.. To say the least. I'm not letting that happen." Ellida says frowning at Tet'va. She holds Tet'vas fists.

"Do you really think I'd kill a member of Z's circle then live to tell about it? He's family.. I'd die before I would be able to get to my ship."

"What do you mean?"

"It would break my heart."

Ellida walks back into the house and I begin to pack a few things.

"One other thing mom, Ze'reikich'ja is on that list, probably in regards to the USM. Just.. When he's ready to go down to that planet, call me down. I'll come along."

"We. Will come along."

Tet'va says from behind Ellida making her spin round.

"You are worse than Ze'reikich'ja for that Tet'va.." Ellida says almost snapping.

"We are a pairing, I won't leave your side. Get used to it."

"Lucky scud getting a sexy Yautja to look after you.." Kaylum says walking past with some of his things..

"You still find me attractive Kaylum?"

"T'yeah.. What would change?"

Tet'va tilts her head as he walks downstairs but I snorted a laugh.

Ellida raised her arms and walks past the wedge in the door.

"Before you start with this again I'm getting my things and getting started."

**Ellida…**

I walk downstairs and take the whisper chip then slide it into my front right pocket, I then get in my Yemen and drive back to S.L.S.D HQ, I walk into the investigation wing and plug the chip into an ICT. Or Information Compiling Terminal. Then using key words I can target specific bites of data I want.. My first order of the day is 'Blacksite'. No matter how you term a word facilities are intrinsically linked to code that can be intercepted and translated as a blacksite. Within seconds I have 44 sites.. Though one catches my eye.. Illium four. An M class planet. Industrial and mining system.. Called Farsec Inc.. I am so lost in my assessment that Joe taps my shoulder and makes me jump.. I gasp twisting around so violently that I would have caused my head to do a 180.

"Whoa.. It's only me Miss spy.. What you got there?"

"A possible blacksite I'm interested in, I need to find names and locations.."

"Well when you are finished playing good girl bad girl. I need you in my office.."

"Yeah, see you there."

I see several names pop up.

Two of them being USM personnel.

Wayne Carlton.

Shane Hunter Dixon.

My heart jumps.. No.. Mom killed him.. Or rather Ghardeh.. Or was it Ze'reikich'ja?! I wasn't there when it happened. But mom told me.. But I remember his face when he entered our lives for the first time. If.. He's dead then how.. Unless there are mul-

I take out the whisper chip and contact Ze'reikich'ja.

"Ellida? You look like you have seen a ghost.."

"Is something wrong ma'am? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something.."

His words echo in my memory..

"Ellida." I look to see Z on the comms display turning his head to the left in worry.

"Pa, I went through a list of personnel.. It showed a Wayne Carlton.. And another.. Shane Hunter Dixon.. But you and Ghardeh killed him didn't you? Ten years ago.." I shake my head.. I don't understand.. Are there multiple clones of you? And why?"

"Not here.. Not over comms.. Come I will meet you at the station when I have finished up here. I'll explain everything then.."

"Ok.. Be careful." He bows his head then I disconnect.

I walk towards Joe's office then enter knocking twice.

"Ellida, sit down. We need to talk."

I sit down when he also sits with his arms crossed but he seems conflicted with something.

"You've been here for years, worked hard to get to where you are now. You've took some risks.. Made a name for yourself.. And done this division proud.. But.." He shakes his head..

"I'm.. I've been told to let you go.. This comes from higher up.. Way up.." He leans on his desk.

"That little op we pulled last night? Has the ears on some of those higher ups.. I didn't see it.. They were bringing a file close to 3 years.. And we.. Fucked it.. I fucked it.. The pursuing craft got a lock on our DP number.. And.. It came back to me.."

"Hang on.. You get caught but I'm the one getting let off the reservation?"

I ask calmly.

"I had a choice Ell.. Either.. I get forty years imprisonment for violating the directive.. Or.. I let you go.. For insubordination.. Now, they don't know about the files we stole.. Thanks to the whisper chip.. But.. I'm going to need those files Ell.." He holds out his hand.

"No, I'm not done with them.. If they don't know they are gone what's the point telling anyone.."

"Ellida, I need the files.."

"No.."

He walks up to me. And something isn't right, he grabs me by the throat.. Turns on his window screening to black out the room then begins to choke me.. H hold my breath and hit him in the head hard.. But on the second punch my arm is stopped dead..

I feel lightheaded..

I resist.. I kick off of the wall and we both fly towards the desk.. "What are you doing?! Stop it Joe!"

He walks towards the desk and throws it aside. His expression is blank. Vi'rassi enters and looks at both of us.. Her hooded brow descends.. She in a flash slithers up to Joe and grabs him.. But he turns around and shoves her with an unnatural strength.. I grab his drawer rip it out and with all my own strength I throw it into his head.. Knocking his head completely sideways and i see tensile cables and blinking lights.. Its then a whir and a deafening burst of Vi'rassi's weapon goes off.. Joe falls back with a white substance leaking from his weapon wounds.

"What the fuck is Joe?!" I shout I call for security.

Members walked on in with hands at their mouths at the sight, Vi'rassi moves me away from whatever it is.. "Ellida Berkley? Would you come with me please?" I see a member of security holding his hand out to me holstering his weapon.. But I can't take my eyes off of Joe.. I begin to look at everyone.. Who else is one of those things?"

Vi'rassi comes with me.

"I didn't know.. Do you believe me?"

I ask the security personnel.

"I believe you, someone will be with you shortly. Wait in here."

He nods to Vi'rassi who stays with me.

She holds my shoulder..

"Your neck is injured Ellida, so you require medical attention?"

"No. I just.. What was that? An android? I've been working with an android all these years?!"

Vi'rassi holds me close against her warm scales.

"Everything will be fine my friend. I am not an android."

I take out the whisper chip..

"Vi'rassi, you are the only one I trust.. Keep this safe for me, guard it with your life.. Please.."

I relieve myself of her when I leave the office as Vi'rassi calls my name.

"Ma'am could you come with me please?" I hear as I leave the building.

Two more officers walk up to me.

"I really must be going.."

"We'll take you there it's fine.."

"No I re-"

"Just get in the car!"

One of the men tries to manhandle me but I elbow him in the stomach and club my havds together smashing the second male in the jaw knocking him Unconscious and sprawled on the floor, I get his car kard then sidearm after getting into my Yemen I speed on home after I throw the car kard into a nearby trash compactor. I pull up at home.

But I see my home has been trashed.

I panic.. My armour system..

I enter my room to see it has not been discovered..

I open the false panel then get into the armour.. Then close up the panel. The weapons clat and click into place.

"Payback time.. Let's see you weave your way out of this one.. Vectra.."

* * *

**Author note: With only six more chapters to go it is starting to hot up once again! USM on one side with its lies and the UFC/GDR blowing smoke blind****ing all to what's coming.. Smoke and Lies part two is underway. See you in the next one.**

**Reviewers circle: NeverNeverLady; It's getting there! Thank you! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Smoke and Lies.. PT2.**

**Ellida..**

I am nothing but a blur as my cloak bends light around me I'm also making my way to that Tennavians villa where I will get answers, either by force or I'll bring him to Z directly. But also Joe is still seared into my mind, he was an android, I don't care what model but I hope he isn't USM. Though he can't be. The USM is not permitted within this station. We are in Federation Space, I land in the market street centre, I contact Ze'reikich'ja his image collapses to my left opti-shield his eyes looking just behind me as I walk past civilians.

"Z I'm going to be bringing company, some interesting company. I hope you are ready for an interrogation because I've found some disturbing news. As well as a shocking revelation. I'm about to bring a Tennavian to your doorstep."

"A Tennavian? I must remind you Ellida, I hate Tennavians. So I advise you with caution. Make sure he isn't conscious first, it will give me time to prepare."

I nod then disable the comms. I hear a commotion behind me, I turn around to see several S.L.S.D agents pushing past the pedestrians, I don't know if they are looking for me but I decided it would be best if I hurry. I'm approaching the villa when my vision is highlighted with targets around the perimeter. I jumped onto the roof of a nearby store then double jumped to the Tennavians villa landing on the tilted smooth roofing. As I do so I hear weapons fire, kinetic and plasma, it seems that they want the Tennavian.. Dropping down from the roof I enter the inner courtyard. Several Drigg and Tennavian guards rush on by and through to counteract the attack.

My cloak disengaged.. "Shit.."

I wasn't paying attention to the power level..

Two of the guards see me and aim.

As they fire I launch a clasping net. It pins both guards to the wall behind them and i walk on past.

"Rrrrrrr!" I hear coming around the corner a Drigg flies at me, I disarm the alien and punch him with the weapon in my hand. Moving on I keep the weapon level. My hud scans for activity.. But there's none save for one figure behind a door.. I kick it open to immediately take cover behind the wall.

"Big mistake coming for me Yautja! I have more on the way!"

I huff and wrap around cover firing the weapon. It causes Vectra to move back behind a pillar, more rounds hit the table as i flip it, considering it is glass its highly insusceptible to damage, my cloak has recharged and I move off as Vectra keeps firing blindly. He holds his arms up as I press the weapon against his head.

"Drop it.. You have seconds.. Sisters Law Security is on its way.. And i want answers.."

"Ellida? Even better.. You may have made an enemy here human.."

"Perhaps.. Right now I want you alive.. Where's your escape?"

"A hidden panel behind the wall behind you.. Why do you need me? I'm just a businessman.."

"Code?!"

"32874."

"Move.. Twenty seconds.. Tet'va do you have us?"

"Sei'i.. Holding position.."

"If they learn you are taking me they will destroy your ship.. We will all die!"

"Only you.. Keep moving.."

We walk through the lower level tunnel as I keep the Tennavian covered I see an S.L.S.D agent I open fire. Causing him to take cover as sparks fly from the ceiling, the cloak holds.

As we leave out of the tunnel and open the hatch we see the distorted outline of a ship then the ramp opens. Before Vectra can even say anything Tet'va punches him with a lightning fast left hook causing him to corkscrew to the floor his six arms flying wildly.

"He is required to be unconscious Ellida.."

"Lets go.."

I aim my plasma caster at the exit and fire.. Causing an explosion to rock the ground and ship.

We take off, and before anyone is none the wiser, Tet'va jumps with a high wake to Maia.

I move Vectra to one of the store rooms to the left, dragging him then dropping him.. I take in a breath and go to rub my forehead when I forget I'm in the armour system and can't get out of it. I just remain stood over him, questions almost feeling like they are being spoken aloud I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Mom, what the hell do I do?"

"Where is the chip?"

"Vi'rassi has it, is she here?"

"In the food stocks.. She didn't tell me she had it.."

"Just doing her job.. I told her to guard it with her life.."

"I'm your mother, she can't trust me now or something? Come on.. Lock the door.. Just relax for the time being."

I give her a subtle nod and leave the store room. I press the panel and there is a bleep.

I walk to the Food stocks to see Vi'rassi wrapped around a chair. She uncoils and gives me the chip. I insert it into the Sat-Com port and in seconds it downloads the data we garnered, I held the chip in my armoured clawed hand and crushed the chip..

Vi'rassi holds out her arm almost in shock of what I've just done.

"Why Ellida? You almost died for that data.."

I dropped the distorted and twisted chip and it clattered onto the floor.

"Now I am the data. They can't kill me, they need it.. And they can't get me out of this armour.. I am the chip.."

She tries to study my eyes.. I see them flickering ever so slightly.. Gauging her response.

"We will be approaching Maia in several hours." Tet'va says entering the space.

I walk past after acknowledging her then enter the cockpit.

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

As I stand waiting for the Scorpion to break into atmosphere Ghardeh approaches me sensing my agitation, there's nothing more in the world that I hate than Wey Yu, the USM and Tennavians. The latter being my top hated and Ghardeh knows it, though she is more centred than I.. Much calmer and even to this day it STILL sickens as to how calm she always is.

"I can feel your anger so much so i could possibly cut it with my elbow blades Bright Star, lower a few degrees would you?" She runs two talons across the back of my neck causing my head to tilt to the right slowly relaxing. But as I hear the low thud of a ship entering a low wake, entering the lower atmosphere my back stiffens they are here. The ship, Ghardeh's old vessel The Tarei'hsan, or Scorpion. Begins to kick up the redish dirt and lands on the starboard side of Ghardeh's newer larger vessel The Shadow's Wrath. We walk towards the back of Delilah's vessel when as the ramp opens a red six armed slender Tennavian tumbles forward unconscious.. I see Tet'va wind her whole left side of her body back.. As if she just threw a punch.. And judging from Delilah's hand to her face with an almost shocked expression I'd say she did just that.. Ghardeh drags the Tennavian to the Kehrite where she restrains him in plasma based gauntlet cuffs. And chains him up with his other four arms restrained behind his back.

I notice Ellida who is within her Armour System.

"Ellida, you will find a backup system in the abode. You may disengage it there if you wish.."

She slowly nods.

"I have been dying to scratch an itch for several hours.. Thanks.."

She walks out of the Kehrite and Tet'va along with Kaylum follow her. Leaving Ghardeh, Delilah, Vi'rassi and myself. Moments later Kaylum comes back with a pale of water and without warning throws the whole contents at the Tennavians face.. He is thrown awake coughing.. Wriggling, realising he is chained up.

Delilah points her finger twice as he frowns at her.

"I'm known for my patience, hell.. I'm well known for my dexterity.. And leniency.. But this time it's different, I want to know a few things. But first. You will answer my question.. And depending on the answer, if i get one, depends on the manner of your return."

"I'm going to kill you.. Slowly.." He says..

I go to launch forward with growled clicking but Delilah holds up her hand with splayed fingers.

She ignores him.. And walks from right to left.

"What were you planning with Qah'dah?"

"I'm going to make it so slow, and painful.. You will wish you never laid eyes on me.." He continues..

I look at Ghardeh who slowly shakes her head at me.

"Your.. So called mate.. Doesn't like what I'm saying.. But you won't kill me.. Because you know you can't.. Where's Ellida? She's going to regret this whole thing soon enough.."

"What were you planning with Qah'dah?"

"Does he even love you like you love him?"

"Were you responsible for planting that android?"

"Vi'rassi will betray you all.."

"Are you a part of the GDR?"

"You could have saved your mother and father.."

I sense something stir in Delilah.. She launches at the Tennavian but Ghardeh in a flash grabs both of her arms and pins her back while The Tennavian laughs.. Which turns into an almost high pitched screech when with an upward slice one of his arms falls to the floor through the chains as I chopped off one of his lower arms from the third set which are mainly used for feeding. His deep blue thick blood plapping on the dirt floor..

"Enough of this.." I say.. As calmly as I can without sounding too thoughtful.

"Answer the questions or I shall cut off a digit for every minute wasted.."

"Then you will have to kill me, bring me Ellida, I will only talk to her."

Delilah holds my chest against the palm of her hand and walks towards the Tennavian.

"If I get Ellida, will you comply?"

He nods, letting out a heavy breath.

"Yes.."

Delilah nods back looking at the floor for a second then leaves me, Ghardeh and Vi'rassi.

**Ellida…**

I walk out of the Kehrite and into the house, I take the winding stairs to find my room and the armour platform to the. Left wall. I step onto the black wells and the armour removes itself entering the platform. I rub my forehead and lower back.. Then hear a loud shriek. No doubt Z has had enough, I feel Tet'va behind me and I slowly back up into her frame. "I'm guessing that Z has had enough.. No way would that be Ghardeh."

"He has the legendary temper of a yautja.. But then, he has Ghardeh's temper though she won't ever tap into it. With good reason, she would kill the Tennavian rather than let him utter another word."

"How does she do it? Keep it under control if it is so destructive?"

She has learned to mask some of her feelings like anger, female yautja are far more powerful than males.. For some that is.. Ze'reikich'ja has Ghardeh's DNA as a template, so he shares many of her attributes.. In male form including her tactfulness.. Speed.. And unfortunately strength.."

"Why is that unfortunate? Because he isn't bound to controlling it?"

"Precisely, to him a simple act of throwing a punch is just that.. A simple act. But if he is angry and he does so.. Most cases it will cause irreparable damage. It has always been Ghardeh's way to help him curb his anger but deep down.. The beast always wins."

"Ellida.." I hear from behind me, I turn to see mom.

"Yeah?"

"The Tennavian will only speak with you, preferably before Z rips his spine out.. Or worse.."

"Whatever is worse than having your spine ripped out?"

"In his case? Torture.."

"No plans for a quick death then? Alright.."

I walk back to the Kehrite. I don't find Z but rather Ghardeh and Vi'rassi.

And Vectra with an arm missing.

"You wanted to see me? So I'm assuming you want to answer my questions?"

"Y… Yes.."

"Alright, what do you know about the android? The one that was planted at S.L.S.D HQ?"

"A great many things.. D44-215.. Or Joe as you knew him by was one of my androids I planted, and no we are not part of the GDR.. I hate the GDR.. However it seems he malfunctioned.. Something in his intellectual sub-routines had failed.. An unfortunate incident.. But the fact is you remain alive, where is the chip?"

"Oh you mean the one I almost died retrieving the contents of? In here." I say pointing to my temple.

"You destroyed the chip?"

"Not exactly, I am the chip."

"How many names did you find of importance? It is crucial you tell me.."

"Delilah, F'jord, Wayne Carlton and someone we met before.. Shane Hunter Dixon."

"That one! Shane Hunter Dixon! Where did you meet him? When?"

It seems that Vectra knows about this Shane.. So I indulge him.

"We met him ten years ago working for the USM.."

"That can't be right! I only spoke with him several months ago! He does not work for the USM.. But for Weyland Yutani Corporation.. At least the reformed Corporation.. Do you have more information?"

"How is that possible?" I hear from behind me, Ghardeh walks up to my back.

"I'm only answering Ellida.. Yautja.."

I frown and shake my head..

"You will answer the question.."

He huffs..

"As you wish.. Shane Hunter Dixon is a clone, he knows he is such a creation. But he is also looking for someone.. He doesn't quite know.. But believed I could help him, he was once captured by the Weyland Corporation many many years ago, but once they changed their agenda, he was on board. They are an exploration entity now. They lost their military division in 2100. But more importantly he captains his own ship, the V.S.S Endeavour."

Ghardeh storms off.

"Alright, so Shane is one of your contacts? What about the USM.. Do they know about Wey Yu?"

"Uncertain, but if i were you, I'd start with this industrial planet i told you about. I know you started this mission, on good faith, but the GDR will be looking for those responsible."

"I'll have it sorted, what about Qah'dah? Other than having a dispute, why do you want her dead? Seems excessive don't you think?"

"Indeed, I had no idea that she was part of your circle so let us forget that little mishap.. My life is not worth another. However, I will be needing my arm back.. Before having it reattached becomes impossible."

"If I do that will you comply further?"

"I will indeed. I helped you this much did i not? And however I was handled, you did unintentionally save me from the law."

"I don't think they were after you.. Someone had broken into my home, looking for something. I don't know what."

I feel a tingled tap on my right shoulder I turn around to look then greeted by a black skinned yautja with blue spots.. Ke'tah'l..

"Hmm? Ke'tah'l! How did you know I was here? A pleasant surprise!"

I hug him but he looks down at me arms wide not knowing what to do with the sudden contact clicking slowly.

"I could sense you were close, so I came to see you."

"My light I assume?"

"From many miles away.."

"Heh! Did you manage to find a worthy target for your Kv'var?"

"Now is not the time for idle chat, you have company it seems. I shall return another time.."

He goes to leave but I grab one of his fingers with a laugh.

Vi'rassi slides towards us.

"May you answer my questions Vectra? Ellida is tired.. She needs rest." She says as her triangular head turns to me knowing full well what I want to do.

"Yes yes.. Fine.."

I walk out with Ke'tah'l, he quickens his stride as we move away from the house but I grab his hand smiling then fly forward as he yanks me towards him with a throaty trilling.

"Yes Ellida?"

"I'm just so excited to see you.. Is that a problem blueberry?"

"Blue… Berry…?" He asks studying my eyes for an answer but they crease with a massive smile.

"It was once a super fruit, but I could always switch you to a strawberry."

He snarls walking on while shaking his head making me laugh out loud while following him.

We walk along the purple beach as the waves gently hush onto the shore Ke'tah'l slows down his pace then stands watching the waves, I walk up to him and lean into the side of his armoured body.

"So Young Blood, what tales do you bring?"

I feel a shift as he looks down at me and my eyes meet his, he looks back to the waves with a gentle huff.

"I don't have much to tell wei-ghe'h, I hunted one gro'tye and claimed my Kainde Amedha syra'yte."

"A Xenomorph head? So no Quatza-rij yet?!" I playfully ask but I'm meet with a fully tensed body and a dry growl. He makes me smile as he leans towards me trying to overpower me with intimidation. But I laugh and with both hands push his taut chest back but he grabs both of my arms with a tight grip.

I forget he isn't like Z, Ghardeh or Tet'va.

"Relax Mr Big.. I'm only playing! Don't make me break out my own moves! I always seem to win!"

His growl becomes more agitated and my feet leave the floor. He's being serious..

"I said, calm down.. Remove your grip from me before I remove your arms completely.." I say with a stern threat. I realise I have no way of actually backing my threat up stupid me.. I don't have my Sat-com on, and the only weapons I have on my are my arms and legs.

"Drop her before I end you Ke'tah'l.."

The voice makes me jump, and my eyes dart to the left to see Tet'va stood with both fists balled. Her back arched and mandibles beginning to flare.

He looks at Tet'va and drops me as well as backing away from me. She nods slightly.

"Come, we are divising a plan to attack the USM and its planet."

We both follow Tet'va back to the house.

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

"I don't understand, how did they find the means to complete the work? Uzkielle destroyed the whole base I remember dying in the process.. I have to speak with the Tennavian.."

Ghardeh's hands leave my sides from behind as I stand staring out to the cyan ocean.

"All this time there has been another me out there, exploring and living. I wonder if I'll have to kill him.. Me too?"

"Vectra mentioned that Shane is looking for someone, maybe that someone is me? Remember when I made contact with you? He may have my blood, he may well remember me. If that is the case remember it is you who I have bonded with. Not some clone.. Also I will instruct Delilah and the others to remain alert. The last 'Shane Hunter Dixon' tried to kill you and Delilah. But something tells me this time won't be the case but we can't be too careful."

"I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you Ghardeh I was terrified, but that fear turned into admiration, then later a change of a lifetime. For the better."

I enter the Kehrite to see Vi'rassi reattaching Vectra's arm.

"All set, give it several hours.."

Vi'rassi moves away as I approach and crouch.

"This Shane you speak of Vectra, tell me about him."

"He is human roughly in his hundreds. He has yautja blood within him. Says he remembers a Yautja and has been trying to find them."

"Can you still contact him? He may be interested in what I have to show him."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The one he searches for is Ghardeh, I was the original Shane Hunter Dixon, i have been cloned. Though it seems this one you have been in contact seems to remember Ghardeh slightly, that's who he's searching for."

"If so where would he be meeting us?"

"The location of the Industrial planet owned by the USM. If he helps us we could come to an agreement."

"And why would you help a clone of yourself? Seems impractical, why would you allow him to live?"

"Because I am no longer that person, and it's something he would also do, we are the same. It is about time I made parley with the past.."

Vectra nods in agreement.

"Does that mean we are also in agreement? This could be a good partnership."

"You work for the Weyland Yutani Corporation.." Ghardeh says almost too sure of herself.

"Whatever gave that idea away? Yes.. But as i have said it is nothing like what it once was. Exploration is the motive."

"Until something of significance takes your fancy.."

Ghardeh says with a hint of vehemence.

"Tet'va go get Ellida and the others. It is time.." I ask as I unchained Vectra and lead him to our home.

**Ellida..**

I see Ghardeh and Vi'rassi in tow with Vectra who appears to have been cut loose Z is nowhere to be seen, I take a glance at Ghardeh and her head bow tells me all I need to know, he knows about the other him floating around the galaxy. "Do you have a way of communication? I'll have to contact his ship directly."

"Yes this way I'll show you." Ghardeh leads him to the comms unit in the living room.

I go upstairs to get a switch of clothes, no doubt we will be heading out in a matter of hours.

I come back down in a blue jumpsuit with padded protection in key areas.

When I see Vectra talking to Shane..

My eyes narrow as I round the stairs.

"Who's that behind you Vectra? Another human being? And you told me you aren't fond of us.." He smiled.. He smiles? Well of course he does.. But that smile was.. Compelling..

"I'm Ellida Sir.."

He holds up his hand with a wider smile.

"Just Shane will suffice Ellida I'm on shore leave.."

His smile turns as he sees the others behind me.

Vectra moves aside.. I look and just as I see her..

"Ghardeh..?"

I hear and turn sharply back from the hologram..

"It's me.. Shane.. You've.. Moved on it seems.."

I lower my gaze..

"Shane.. A lot has happened since we've been.. Apart.. I didn't know if I'd ever see you Again.. There's some things I must explain.."

"Yes, so it would.. Seem.. You've changed since I last saw you!" Shane looks back at Vectra.

"So what do you need V? There has to be some reason as to why you are with my ex girlfriend.."

"We are preparing to attack an industrial USM planet that is responsible for creating Aquinox, we are going to blow it off the face of the universe."

"A dangerous endeavour.. But then you have the Yautja with you, why do you need my help? Seems like you have everything in order. Ghardeh is very well capable of entering the whole complex and wiping every molecule away.."

"Vectra says you know what you are?"

Ze'reikich'ja says.

"Yes, I'm a clone of a very unique individual, he has been an inspiration for me since I began my journey. One day I'd like to meet him.. Sorry.. What is your name?"

I see Z almost stumble over the very name, he was about to say. But he composes himself.

"Ze'reikich'ja, Bright Star."

"Well, Bright Star.. I was Ghardeh's Ex boyfriend.. As Danny would say.. So you'd best be treating her like a lady!" He says with a massive smile and a point.

"Indeed I have.. Shane.." Z bows his head and calmly takes his leave.

"Well, I'll give you the coordinates of the planet Shane, we'll see you there?"

"Aye that you will, Dixon out.."

The connection is severed and I look at both Vectra then Ghardeh, she is still standing still staring at the comms unit.

"Ghardeh you look, puzzled."

Her shoulders rise and fall as she inhales then exhales.

"It is- It was him.. Exactly how I remembered, even the smile.. The way his eyes lit up when he saw me like nothing was wrong. Like he has been.. Searching for me but that is not the same person, it haunts me, I must check on the real Shane."

She walks away and the door closes

when I then turn my attention to Vectra.

"If this is some trick I will throw you out of the nearest airlock, don't play with my family's feelings."

"Yautja don't have feelings Ellida, there is nothing to play with I assure you."

I walk upstairs and get back into the armour system, it shifts and covers me. But then I stop and look at the armour.

I shake my head in annoyance, then head down to see everyone ready.

"Before you begin this mission of yours it would be best if Ellida, Tet'va and I return to Sister's Law and tie up some lose ends, the last thing we need is S.L.S.D launching an assault and arresting all of us. I have received several calls to return."

"Why didn't you say something before Vi'rassi?" I ask walking up to her side.

"At the time it wasn't warranted, they simply want us to return so they can get any statements due."

I nod. "Alright we three will head back, we'll m-"

"No." Ghardeh interrupts.

"We go together, I'll dock the Tarei'hsan in the T'sha're Arut'as'a, let us go there now."

"But what about me? I'm undoubtedly wanted remember? And what about Ellida?" Vectra asks.

"Ellida was in the Ekso oota at the time so she would not be identified and as for you I have a plan." She continues.

"Well this is going much more smoothly than I anticipated, I expected the Tennavian dead and a massive war as to why there is another Shane Dixon floating about. What makes him so special that they need to clone him? Will any of you explain this to us at least? We are confused.." Kaylum says putting his hands in his pockets.

Ze'reikich'ja huffs and takes several weapons from the weapon wall.

"Remember when I told you Ghardeh found me on a rotting planet two years after I was taken by Bad Blood Yautja? That person you saw on the holo call was me.. The human me, the only reason he is floating around out there. Is because one fateful day on Earth we were both captured by Weyland Yutani. At the time, I had Ghardeh's blood coursing through my veins, and I was also known as 'Ascendant'. I had the ability to create fire and project it. Wey Yu found out and was very interested in it. Unfortunately for them Ghardeh and I managed to escape but then when we thought we were safe, I was recaptured, Ghardeh was almost killed in the process.. They experimented on me, took a piece of me. Until Ghardeh along with Nina, Osh, Uz and little Danny mounted a single rescue mission designed to destroy the base and get me out. They did.. And we thought we had destroyed all data and tests regarding their work.. Obviously we were wrong. Some of it got out in the chaos. We don't know what has happened in the years that followed but evidently I was very much still the pet project for the USM and Wey Yu.. No doubt trying to retain the ascendant abilities. But instead settling for the Yautja aspects.. Greater speed, strength and intelligence. But they'll never get close to the real thing. Me.. "

I see mom lean on the back of the curved recliner.

"You always told me bits Z but never the whole thing.. It makes me sick to realise that after all these years humanity is just as single minded in the twenty first century.. To now in the twenty fourth century. And that you have lived more than two life times Z.." Mom shakes her head but I can almost see a glaze of tears over her eyes.

"Let's get this done." I say walking to the front door.

Ghardeh enters her large ship and brings the scorpion into the hangar bay of the vessel Ze'reikich'ja walks to the throne room probably to speak with Qah'dah and Ke'tah'l.

**Delilah…**

As I walk through the grey corridors of the ship I find my eyes Trailing the black strip that runs across the top corners, I remembered that they are actually Warning Lighting, Red, Blue and Yellow but the lights have a corresponding rune set within each one and the main lighting strips that are in the middle of the walls dim, it's a very smart ship.

I find my way to the cockpit to witness the view screen slats slide across from centre to the edges I still can't get over how much I like this ship, back in my piloting days I'd do anything to get my hands on a beast like this. Then my mind takes the form of the ship I was once building and I find myself wondering what would it look like now? The interior? The Cockpit? It was a very small ship but It would have been a great little flyer. Bastards.. Ghardeh turns to me and her shoulders lower and her head tilts to her left she approaches me crouching slightly, my eyes hit her purple jewels those purple space jewels, studying my face trying to find a way in to stare into what I'm thinking.

"Yes Ghardeh?" I say almost too quietly as if there is something wrong with my vocals.

"You seem lost in thought Delilah, It intrigues me as to what you are thinking about."

I blink then smile moving my fringe out of the way, well I was going to but she does it for me, Ghardeh knows me too well.

"You need that offending lifeform removing would you like me to remove it?" I blink and slightly jolt as to my right I hear 'T'sssing!' And a whisp of hydraulic gas hit my hair as her left wrist blade extends.

My smile grows and I put my fingers along the jagged but styled blades.

"I like the lifeform I've watched it grow for over half a century."

Ghardeh laughs quietly.

"But it always seems so intrusive."

I laughed with her and she slowly stands as her blades retract.

I look behind as I hear several footsteps, It is Ellida, Kaylum and Vi'rassi then finally Z and Vectra.

Ghardeh begins to initiate the ships take off, I look around to see the top light strips and some wall panels flashing blue. Then as we hit the upper atmosphere they return to normal. She plots in a course for Sisters Law. Then the famous bleeping then I count in my head.

"4,3,2,1. Engage.."

We enter the wormhole then wait.

I can't help but wonder what will happen next, all these years and I've never really thought about it but now it seems we will be fighting back against the USM. The author to all that went wrong those years ago, and still with their intrusive ways harming others for their goals. Only this time the Yautja they will be dealing with will be alive and fighting. My only goal will be making sure everyone comes home. I don't want a repeat of Merth.. Hell I insist. Smoke and lies.. But like those, they will eventually be extinguished. And when the dust settles that planet will no longer hold the key to their salvation, but a memory. You can't play god. Life doesn't take kindly to it. And for once, I get the feeling we may finally be entering the end, where all of our good intentions become clear, I just hope we live to see it, not least for my children. It's then I'm hit with the same determination many years ago with the spore pox outbreak. I won't make the same mistake twice.

My thoughts are cracked apart by a voice over the comms.

"This is Sister's Law Station, please submit a docking request if you wish to land."

* * *

**Author note: First off let me just apologise for the overdue update, I've been having problems lately and I just couldn't focus on writing. I have also been extremely busy with work so from now on I'll be updating as and when the chapter is ready as I can't keep setting a schedule for when they will be finished as I feel ill rush it and I don't want that. Smoke and lies was such a huge chapter that I had to split it into two segments rather than have a massive chapter. And on that note it looks like there are going to be a few strange events in the next chapter! The Original Shane Hunter Dixon/Ze'reikich'ja working along side a clone of his former human self! Though it seems it may have an effect on Ghardeh as well! Find out in the next chapter! Which will also begin the final act. Act four: Through the darkness. **


	30. Chapter 30, Act Four

W_**e will always remember the day, when we set out into that howling dark, when our perspectives on life change, our commitment to keep going, when in our hearts we know there is no turning back, I will never forget what happened that night, when my plan that I worked so hard to achieve almost failed, when I almost failed.. This is the final part of our journey..**_

_**When the will of one changed the course of our future.. Through the darkness, and into the light..**_

**Act four: Through the darkness..**

**Chapter 30: And away we go..**

**Ellida..**

As we land on our designated landing pad the vessel whirred to silence then we leave when we are greeted by several security personnel from Sisters Law HQ I then learn that my home has been restored and that the culprits have been seized, Vi'rassi along with Tet'va, Vectra and I return to HQ while mom, Ghardeh, Ze'reikich'ja and Kall go back to her house. We enter the building then we're sent off into an office, when it is there we answer questions surrounding what happened and why. I explained as best I could, but I simply had no idea why Joe was an android. Vectra was more thoroughly interrogated. Seeing as it was his android, we also show the data of several operations regarding the USM and GDR. The station is sent into a code red as they won't take any chances. Seeing as Vectra didn't break any laws in android sections. He was free to go.

Tet'va was extremely calm throughout her time. Though the staff were cautious around her, I share as much information as I can regarding Aquinox, and my new boss informs me he will give me full authority to do this mission, which is a first, as I look at the stocky 6ft well kempt male, he flashes me a smile. His pale green orbs creasing.

While crossing his arms behind his back.

"Ellida, I won't ask how you got a hold of any of this information but good work. The United Systems Military.. Meddling arseholes.. They are scum, usually this would be sent to the Federal Systems Alliance.. However seeing your affiliation with these Yautja, we feel safe to assume you are more than capable of handling it on our behalf. Normally, we would rescind your role but you, like your mother have more than once stuck your neck on the line for this station, I wish you luck on your assignment, use any means necessary to make sure not a single cell of that poison leaves the factory labs.. Is that understood Ellie?"

"Undoubtedly sir, we will do our best."

I take my leave when Vi'rassi slithers up to me with a smile.. Her cheek bones jutting upwards.

"I'll be going with you muthsera.."

"Are you sure Rass? I'd hate for anything to happen to you.."

"We all live then die eventually Ellida, we choose when to call it a life.. Let us find your mother." She tenderly wraps an arm around my shoulders as Tet'va walks to my right.

**Delilah..**

Ze'reikich'ja lands the craft just to the right of my hangar then we take our leave of the bulkheads and breathe in the air of the station once more.

"Home sweet home, finally put our feet up for five seconds before we boldly go where no one has gone before.. Into the shit which is the USM.." Kaylum says but I can see something bothering him.

"What's wrong Kall?" I approach him and his brows raise.

"We finally get to see Z as he once was.. I don't know, something just hit me.. Something I'm sure of.. Whatever we're going to do next.. I just hope it is worth it.. And that we all come back home."

"We will Kaylum, that I am sure of."

Ghardeh says lowering to one knee and resting her right hand on his shoulder.

He nods and looks behind as a large transport vehicle approaches.

F'jord exits and walks quickly to me.

"Dee, thank god you are alright, word has reached my ears you and Ell were in trouble. Sorry I'm late, I've had issues, a hit squad has been trying to tag me.."

"And your best option was to come here and bring that danger to Delilah's home?" Ghardeh says turning to him.

"Look you wanted to see me so here I am.. What is it Dee?"

I huff and lower my posture.

"I'm quitting the force F'jord.. It is a front to the GDR.. We can't continue to work together with a cell of the USM it's dangerous.. They want to use aquinox on this station, we won't allow it. This is my home now."

He nods. "Since they threw me to the wolves I quit also, I think I'll pick up a job in the neighbouring systems. Maybe I'll buy some time before I move on again. Good luck to you all.. And Dee.. Zee? I had nothing to do with this.. I swear to you."

"I know.." Ze'reikich'ja says approaching F'jord.

"I was wrong about you, you are a good man. Stay safe."

F'jord puts his hands to his hips with a slight smile.

"That coming from you is good to hear.. Thanks Zee.. Maybe when this blows over we could have a few bevvies?"

He nods his head once.

"And I'll be buying.."

"Well then.. That's one last loose end tied up.. Good luck and keep each other safe.. See you on the other side." F'jord goes to enter his transport vehicle when I call his name.

"F'jord.." I walk into my house then walk up to my weapon stash and open the wall. I take my LS388 Assault Rifle with twin magazines then leave..

"Here, take this weapon you might need it.." He catches it as I throw it to him as he catches it by the muzzle rail he glances at it then me then smiles. "Thanks Dee.. I'll consider it a parting gift."

He gets in then flies away.

**Ellida..**

We are taken back to mom's home, the atmosphere is almost silent. I see mom as we all enter the house at the island loading her weapons and placing magazines in her webbing that is laid out on the surface. She gives Kaylum one of her sidearms and her PSV Submachine gun. It is a compact PDW with a slight curved clip in the grip of the weapon. Mom looks in my direction and smiles slightly.

"I'll take it that everything is sorted and you haven't lost your job? Vi'rassi, you are coming with us? I'm not so sure I'd want you to get hurt.. Or.. If something was to happen to me, Ghardeh, Ze'reikich'ja, Kaylum, Ell or Kall.. We may need a friendly face here.."

Mom says swiping her fringe from her right eye.

"I have known you all for many years, I would hate to lose even just one of you. If my being there can prevent that then I'd gladly tag along.. But if you wish for me to remain here.. I understand.. I realise this is not my fight.."

Vi'rassi says with a smooth tone.. An understanding tone..

Mom walks up to the serpentine beauty and she gives her a warm hug.

"We'll deal with these assholes, then we'll all come home.."

She bows her head then myself and Kall both give her one last hug..

"Be safe the pair of you.. Keep them safe Yautja.." She says.. Still so peacefully so..

The three of them nod..

There is a pinging coming from the comms and I answer it and we see Shane on the holo call.

"We are entering the sector soon, I suggest meeting in a neighbouring system.. Here.. At Tarnok Vesta.. There is an asteroid cluster we could use as cover.. Just contact me when you reach the destination.. We'll handle the rest.. Dixon out.."

I look back as the comms are severed..

Ze'reikich'ja nods at me.

"It is time.. If there is anyone else you wish to meet or talk to before we leave then use this time of preparation to see them.." He says looking at the front door.

"You say that like we might not make it Z.. That isn't very optimistic.."

"Just a precaution.."

Mom walks to the door and opens it..

"Suzie.. We'll go see her.. Then the girls.. Then we go.." Mom says to us.. Almost quietly..

Mom gets in the scorpion then we fly to Suzie's place once mom contacts her, she is always so calm and chipper..

"Well if it isn't Delilah and the cool kids! I'm taking by the vid call y'all are coming to give me some cheer?! Not that it's been too long! Can't you live without me?!"

"You know me sis! I gotsta keep my eye on you! Make sure you ain't banging no alien and getting some flesh eating disorder!" Mom says with a massive smile.

We hear Suzie make a noise with a massive O expression.

"Hogh! You are the one to talk?! In a polysomething relationship with a mandibled dreamcake?! With an equally dreamy mandibled female as well.. Not for me, I think I'll just stay neutral! And Ellie seems like she's picking some bad habits from both species! I heard that she has been naughty with a lady Yatsu as well as shooting up a villa! I've got connections son!"

I can't help but smile and she smiles back.

"I'm glad for you Ell.. I really am."

"We're on the way darl, see you soon!" Mom says she disconnects then we fly to her house on the other side of the city, since my information pool there is a lot more security flying about, we received several scans before we landed but we can understand why. But not only that you can feel the atmosphere change because of it, I don't know what the news is saying and I don't want to know but everyone seems edgy.. I don't blame them. Especially of the thought of an imminent attack but I suppose that's why we are going to destroy that factory lab or whatever it is. My focus shifts to Shane, it is going to be strange working with a clone of the former Ze'reikich'ja but this time he isn't bent on killing us, and what about poor Ghardeh? I'm hoping it isn't too stressful for her to deal with. After all if Shane's body didn't conk out on him several years ago he'd still be human, well part human.. My thoughts are shifted to the back of my mind when we see Suzie waiting at her second landing pad waving frantically. We land and as we walk down the corridor to the ramp we can hear her shouting. "Open up c'mon!"

As mom, presses the rune to open it she is jumping up and down with both hands clasped together against her chest.

"Nnnnnn! The crazy family returns! Kall! Ell! And.. Deebaby!"

She hugs the three of us and we enter her home when we see the ladies. .

"AAAAAHH! DEE!" Tiga shouts with Carla, Bonnie, Devi and Seydee.

"Well there goes my next stage in meeting the rest of you pearls!" Mom says with a clap and smile.

"Just having some bevvy bees! Cometh! There's enough for you guzzlers as well!" Bonnie says clinking her bottle with Tiga's.

Devi passes me a bottle of Shultz and Danny a Rainy day.

"Nah I'm flying I can't." Mom says holding her hand up to Devi.

"Just one drink!" Seydee says with an arm raised.

"One sip.." Mom says..

That was a lie.. Or at least an unintentional one.. We all get a bit tipsy.. Then mom's Sat-com goes off and everyone gasps from the ladies.

"Put him on loudspeaker so we can see him sis!" Suzie says almost stumbling

Mom burps. "Hang on.. Lemme.. Just.. There.. Yes.. Zee?"

"Hey Zeeee!" Everyone shouts as mom holds out her arm as his full body springs forward on a holographic projection. He looks at them all and inclines his head slightly at them then turns his attention to Delilah.

"Is everything alright? It has been 6 hours.."

"Six hou… Darl I'm so sorry.. We got a little carried away.. Oh shit.."

He rumbles a laugh and holds out his hand in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you three are safe.."

"They're fine big boy! We are taking goooood care of them! Why don't you come over?!" Suzie asks with a cheer from the others. He laughs again.

"It is Delilah's and the sprogs time not mine."

"No, nonsense you are family as well! Get your asses over here! Our last chance together!"

"Aaawwww!" The ladies say together earning a snort from me. He huffs and we hear Ghardeh in the background with Tet'va, he turns his head as they talk to him. But we can't hear what's being said.

He turns back.

"The three of us are on the way.."

"Nnnnnnn! So exciting! See you in a mojo!" Suzie says waving her arms tightly.

Ze'reikich'ja nods then disconnects.

"Did he say three of them? Who's the third? Devi asks leaning into Bonnie.

"Probably Tet'va, she's Ellies umm.."

"Girlfriend." Kaylum says with a wink at me.

"Ellie! You never told us that!" Carla says wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah, I haven't had the time, it has been rather hectic as of late."

"I bet.."

Within moments we are talking about the past when there is a toned bleep as Ze'reikich'ja presses the buzzer.

We all go quiet for a moment.. Suzie lets in a loud gasp of excitement.

"They are here.. Ooohhh!" She lets him in when we hear.

"Oooooohh! Look at you three! Look who it is!" She scurries back to us when the three of them enter the space and suddenly the place feels way smaller.

They instantly mingle with everyone.

"Here we have no idea what you all drink so try something small!"

"How about a chocolate snowball?!" Devi asks raising her glass with brown liquid in it. "Sounds good." Z says.

"OOOF.. I felt those words hit me.."

"Sent a tingle down my spine!"

Bonnie and Carla say one after the other.

"So we have Ze'reikich'ja." Suzie says pointing at him.

"G.. Ghaar… Ghardeh.." She says pointing at her.

"And the sprogs Guardian Angel.. Tet'la? Tesla? No.. No.. Ah! Tet'va!"

"Who is now Ellies." Kaylum says winking at me.

"What about you Kall! Do you have someone squirrelled away?" Carla asks gently.

"Nah, but I do have my eye on someone. Works at some barista bar."

"Is she also an alien?" Suzie asks with a smirk..

"No. Actually she's a human!"

"Bless!" Seydee says wrapping her legs on the sofa.

"Anyway let's change the subject." Kaylum says with a smile then the ladies laugh and we all raise our glasses. And party.

**Several hours later..**

The girls are absolutely smashed, but somehow we are fine if not slightly groggy and decide to call it quits.

"Girls.. So we are going on a job, a dangerous one.. And I just want to say I love you all. Just in case something bad happens.. We aren't too sure what to expect.." Mom says moving her fringe.

They all put their hands to their chests.

"Awww.. Everything will be fine, you have three guardian angels to help keep you safe.. Lucky cow!" Suzie says with a laugh afterwards that was more of a cackle.

We all hug the ladies, then they wave all of us goodbye as we leave for Ghardeh's ship, Ze'reikich'ja gets my armour platform from my apartment and takes it into the armoury then we send Shane the go ahead as we set a course for the asteroid belt he gave the coordinates for..

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

As we enter the wormhole I take several moments to clear my head and walk to the observation lounge, followed by Tet'va, something seems to be secretly bothering her, I walk up to the bar and fill one tankard up with a deep red beverage known as Cn'tlip. A potent drink that has more than a few times knocked me on my behind, I pull up another and hand the full one to Tet'va she sits silently on the recliner facing the forcefield.

"Do you wish to tell me what woes you sister?" I ask gently as I sit beside her. She leans into my shoulder lightly then takes a small gulp from the tankard.

"Something is coming Bright Star, and for once I am torn between what I want to do, and what I must do for Ellida, I would never have expected this.. Having a human female as a charge.. But seeing how you and Ghardeh first interacted, it isn't too far fetched for me to also adapt.. But.." She looks down into the liquid. Contemplating her words.

I bring an arm around her and gently hold her close.

"You are afraid that as your mate she might do something erratic or Reckless if you are to be put in danger? It is natural, I was the same with Ghardeh. Only at that time she was fighting Bad blood heretics. I had no chance.. But You.. And her.. Have a chance.. It is just a matter of not putting yourselves at needless risk. Like.. Ki'xal.." I say looking at the specks of white flashing past. I felt my pulse spike saying those words but they are the truth.. And Tet'va nods, she understands..

"But he wanted revenge Ze'rei-te.. For what that pauk-de za'ket did to him.. He wanted to save what remained of his family and what little honour he had left. It still hurts.. I never had my chance to say goodbye.. It is why I left.. I had to grieve alone. I never blamed you or Ghardeh for what happened but myself.. I could have swapped positions.. I thought he could handle the final fight. If I took the ship instead of hi-"

"Ki'cte.." I interrupt quietly. Wrapping my fingers around her bicep.

"There weren't many paths to take on Yautja Prime. He didn't want you getting into any more danger. He made the decision knowing Ghardeh and I were both on the dreadnought."

I release my grip.

"Not this time… A Huntress knows when it is her time.. And I feel that this fight will.. It will be my last.. With the thought which is the same as Ki'xal's.. You must all live.. You have all come so far, and so have I. But in the end of all things ultimately it will be my decision.. To which my end will finally approach.. Don't change it, but promise me, you will take care of the siblings as you have always done.. Especially Ellida, she won't understand.." Tet'va clasps my hand and lowers her head.

"Please.."

"Rain I can't make that decision, for all we know you may survive this fight. Do not put yourself at needless risk. Or I'll drag you back to this ship and lock you up.."

"Ze'reiki-.. Apologies leader.. I recognise my failure and will be sure to correct it.."

I nod subtly.

"Good, there is much more to life than the beginning and the end.. It is about the journey to the end.. That's what matters, we will be remembered by what we have done, not how we have died."

**Kaylum..**

"So I'm concerned mom, what exactly are we walking into?"

"I don't know.."

"And what about this, this clone of Z?"

"Damn it I don't know! We'll just have to find out when we get there, maybe Shane will know what the hell was going on.."

"Great, and what if Ghardeh decides she wants to rip his head off?"

"Doubtful.." Ghardeh says as she pilots the craft.

"Aren't you angry that they cloned him not once but twice? I mean yeah Shane or Z is a magnificent specimen but to clone him twice by two separate companies seems to be a mind fuck.. Something isn't adding up.. Why did the last clone mess our life up yet this one wants to help? Seems iffy to me if I'm going to be honest.." I rub my stubble and look at Ell who is fiddling with her cherry red fiery hair.

"You ok Ell? You seem to be zoned out sis.."

She looks in my direction and settles a short smile.

"I'm fine, just thinking of a plan in my head. We need a plan B if things go wrong.. I mean what if they release aquinox onto the planet? They are creating it in the labs there. Makes sense they'd want to get rid of any possible threats using what they have.."

"I have already made preparations for a.. 'Plan B' Ellida.." Ghardeh says once again.

"Oh? When?"

"As we set off to your party.. I have connections. We will prevail."

"You.. Asked Nina and your friends to help?" I ask turning to Ghardeh and leaning on the headrest of the triangular seat at the star map.

"No not Nina, Others of Wuis't'kei. And my father.."

"Your father? You only mentioned your deceased father to us.. Wait.. Do you mean.. Raz? I thought he was your trainer?"

"Sei'i but I also consider him my second sire. He's the only family I have left other than Ze'reikich'ja and you four on this ship."

"Oh.. Ok, makes sense. Damn the only Yautja we haven't seen is Ra.. Wait what was his name? Raaa.. Razil? Rahzel?"

"Ra'zele."

"Ah that's it! Ra'zele and Uzkielle. Hah! The second one is easy to remember. Yeah those two are the ones we still have to put the faces to the names."

Ghardeh cocks her head once and turns her gaze to mine.

"One day you may, Ra'zele is extremely busy on Asteria and Uzkielle is on a hunt of unknown length. He is also incognito, as you humans would say, we can't get hold of him. Here's hoping one is well.."

"Nab it Ghards, can I take one of your eyes as a souvenir? I've never gotten over how dazzling they are.."

"Kaylum!" Mom shouts with a very stern tone and a frown.

But Ghardeh rumbles a clicked laugh and turns back around to the wrap around console, it is also then Z and Rain walk in making the cockpit feel that little bit smaller..

**Ellida..**

There is a shudder as the ship exits the wormhole, and at once I'm confronted by present circumstances. I am beset by the ironies of my life, as we edge ever closer to the asteroid field to which we will finally begin to action our plan. We come to this one moment, where everything I've worked on to get here could at a notice be all for nought if we are underprepared, there is silence in the air and I see mom nod silently. We enter the field and engage hush drives and cloak. We then wait for a hail from Shane. Kaylum is telling us some of his tales when he and Tet'va were out in the void exploring.

"So there I was trapped between a pool of acid, and these, these huge four eyed frog dog mutant things! When this white flash, followed by this disgusting metallic-nostril rotting putrid stench followed by hot gunk.. And giblets.. I was covered in moss green blood and guts because Tet'va fired her casters at them both from the safety of her tree.. It took hours to get every part of my head and gear clean.. Eugh.. I still feel it up my nose.." He says while looking like he's about to catch a sneeze.

I smile and laugh with a little jiggle. It was amusing listening to him, and Tet'va's versions of some of them had me and mom in a fit of laughter, her telling is so dead pan.

"Then he finds it amusing to assault my back side with his right hand.."

"Yeah I learned that lesson pretty quickly, never ever slap a Yatcha's backside. You might lose your hand or whole arm.. Lest to say she didn't half roar. It took my brain a while to realise i was on the floor with her hand clasped around my neck and with her whole weight against me I couldn't decide which hurt more, the rock almost breaking my back or the crushing grip around my neck but my word it didn't last long.. She didn't let it linger. She threw her fist so hard into my stomach I threw up my lunch.. Then she shoved me back realising I was throwing up too close to her. I tell you Ell.. She's a brutal femme fatale.. Don't let her good looks throw you off she has a perfect right hook."

"Noted." I say while I try not laughing but seeing her stare out to the stars not paying attention made me laugh harder than I should've.

Perhaps it's because I know what her 'right hook' is capable of when we engaged in some alone time days ago, our social get together is halted by a pinging coming from the comms monitor, and Ze'reikich'ja approaches it then we are greeted by Shane's face and bridge of his ship with several crew members in the background.

"We are approaching the coordinates, are you in position?"

"We are indeed and waiting for your arrival."

"Good, I'll see you soon. I have some important information to share with you, I'll bring my ship in close proximity to yours then we can talk. See you soon. Dixon out."

Ze'reikich'ja nods then ends the transmission.

I get in my armour once more and gear up. Mom gives me a backup weapon which is a machine pistol she has her old Assault Rifle she used during our Aurora escape, and her pistol, while Kal uses several weapons he acquired over the years.

And the Yautja take their weapons.

All of them..

There is a final ping as we make sure we are all set when we see the massive battle cruiser before us. It's huge.. Making this ship look like a fighter ship. It has an arrowhead looking saucer with a slim angular midsection and four sleek angular nacelles that are flowing red, we can see deck windows. And flashing lights that blink. It's a marvel to see, with the name of the ship along the front of the bridge. The V.S.S. ENDEAVOUR.

"This is Captain Shane Hunter Dixon of the V.S.S. Endeavour, please position your craft to the aft of the ship where we will commence landing procedure, leave any auto pilot systems off as you navigate the strobes.. And I'll see you personally in a few moments."

Ze'reikich'ja does as is requested then my jaw drops as we enter the rear landing bay. It is massive and we see Shane.. Stood at the bay entrance as we land.

I see Ze'reikich'ja, even though I can't see his face I know he feels uneasy. As does Ghardeh. I realise they are seconds from meeting a part of Z's past essentially.. Heck even I would be apprehensive. Someone taking my DNA and making another me let alone two.. And of course it being two separate companies, the ramp to the back of our ship opens up and a waft of the artificial air hits my lungs. Shane walks up and holds out his hand.. He's.. Shorter than I expected.. I'm just several inches taller than him.

"Nice to finally meet you all, this is my second in command, Commander Xero Khan.. He is a Gataurian."

I look at the taller reptilian looking species. He has frills that are where my ears would be and as he smiles they open up. But he has the same frills along his forearms and hind quarters. His eyes are deep blue and are quite big. As he blinks he has a dual set of eye lids the second set presumably for protection against dust and sand maybe. Their uniforms are formal with panels of black but with a slim line of colour.

Xero's is Red but Shanes is gold.

Their uniforms are mainly grey with black panels at the shoulders with the Wey yu logo with the strips of whatever colour of rank. They are also armed with some form of sidearm. There are two humans also with them who have red stripes and I come to the conclusion they are security.

This hangar bay is huge but I watch as Ghardeh and Shane shake hands.. He smiles.

"It has been too long Jewel.."

I feel the uneasiness of the three of them now but somehow they hide it and Shane leads us out.

"This Ship has fifteen decks, and compliments around one hundred and forty plus crew, we have the added benefit of cloak, multi-layered shielding and advanced sensors." He stops.

"Ghardeh I know you hate Wey Yu, but it is a different company now. It focuses more on space exploration and other scientific endeavours. Heck I remember hating the damned company for what they did to us.. I've got many memories, for the most part that aren't mine but I've come to accept what I am.. But does that make me an Abomination? I would argue no. Because I've risen above the clouds and I dared to soar.. I'd like to go back to earth one day.. Maybe I'll find the real me sitting somewhere fancy sucking on a Pina Colada."

"You won't have to look far Shane, the answer to what you seek stands before you." Tet'va says..

His brows raise in shock.

"Ze'reikich'ja?" He says almost like he found a lost piece of himself..

Z nods slowly..

Shane looks to the floor.. Then looks at the rest of us.

"Ahheh… Follow me if you will.. We'll set you up with your quarters… Unlike your ship, it takes us a while to reach some places. And besides I need to hear this plan of yours." I tilt my head at his sudden change in attitude. Maybe he doesn't want to look stunned in front of his crew but I get the idea lunch time is going to be interesting.. I just hope Z doesn't snap we need this break..

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

I don't mean to be but I am extremely angry.. I don't know how much longer I can take this, here I thought I was done with Wey Yu and in some twisted manner still carried on experimenting with my DNA.. It's a good job those responsible for the original project are long dead but it doesn't count for those who still live.. It is bringing back disturbing memories.. Memories I had buried many years ago and Ghardeh feels it.. She has her hand wrapped around my balled right fist and clenching it telling me subtly to calm myself. If only for Ellida's sake. As we walk down the curving corridors and intersected sectors we come to some form of elevator.

As Shane looks at Ellida and Ghardeh he smiles.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Ellida and Ghardeh say at the same time. They both look at each other then we leave the elevator and enter the crew deck Shane.. I can't believe I'm saying that.. Gives us quarters that are next to each other. One for me and Ghardeh, one for Tet'va and Ellida and one each for Delilah and Kaylum.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll come and collect you in one hour." Shane says before walking back to the elevator.

Ghardeh tries to grab my arm but I rush forward into the quarters and stare out to the asteroid belt that envelopes us.

I inhale then exhale then turn to Ghardeh who is looking around, I look to the right to see a comfortable large bed with grey covers, the room has a curved corner look along the ceiling there is a door that slides open to reveal a sort of rest room.

"Calm yourself Ze'reikich'ja, it isn't Shane's fault he exists and I'm thankful that this one has some semblance of his former namesake. That I didn't need to kill him." Ghardeh says taking my shoulders. Kaylum presses the intercom and she says tells him to come in.

"Am I the only one freaking out here? I mean it isn't like he tried to kill us before.. Regardless of which company he works for.. Did I interrupt something aunt?" Kaylum says seeing we are a little too quiet.

"Get everyone else Kall, there are some things I need to explain."

He nods then leaves then within moments Tet'va, Ellida, Kaylum and Delilah enter. The three humans sit on our bed.

"Over the last ten years I have known you I have shared much with you. But this I have not as I didn't have the heart to tell. But now I have to tell you. Many many years ago, when Ghardeh's and my relationship was still young we travelled back to Earth, it was meant to be a time for me to tie up some loose ends and funnily enough get some more Attire."

I see Delilah and Ellida smirking with Kaylum letting out a snort.

"Yes, funny it is now but back then it was getting rather infuriating sticking to the same clothes for over two years, anyway, eventually when all business was concluded we were on our way out of orbit when Wey Yu targeted Ghardehs ship. We abandoned ship but were shortly after captured by the company. After a brief encounter we managed to escape which is also the time I had a split personality. The normal me, and a Yautja me. We thought we'd escaped but they found us again. Before I was taken. I witnessed Ghardeh my only family at that time. Get shot to death, or at least what I thought was to death."

There is a silence in the room and I see Delilah's and Kaylum's jaws wide open. Speechless.

Ellida is looking at Ghardeh shaking her head.

" Soon after I was sent to a black site where the Weyland Yutani Corporation continued with their tests only this time it was to collect as much of me as they could. Blood, spinal fluids, bone marrow, and stem cells.. Anything that would allow them to possibly use what I have as a weapon. But once again, Ghardeh foiled their plans with the help of the others. That's when I died for the first time." I hold my chest where I still remember when Ivan shot the wrist blades into me.

"Then on the final phase we jumped on the ship to escape the bomb blast. Only with my wounds I couldn't hold on and switch arms quick enough. I died with everyone around me. While also thinking that we'd finally won. Seems like I was wrong because here we stand on a ship with the other me captaining it."

"Jee pa, you always told us little hints but never to that extent.. I mean you've got to have been someone extraordinary for a company like that to take notice. I mean you still are.. Being an Alien now.. Rather than that same human.. That would just be weird."

Kaylum glances at Delilah as she elbows him in the side in annoyance.

"Well Shane said an hour but to be honest I want this out of the way, we have a lot to go over let's just go and see him." Ellida says folding her arms.

I nod then we leave the room then head for the elevator. There aren't any floor numbers..

"So how do we use the elevator?" Kaylum asks, forgetting what Shane did the first time.

"Bridge." Ghardeh says softly.

The elevator begins to move and Delilah shakes her head looking at the ceiling then huffs.

"Oh.. That's some fancy tech.." He finishes.

The elevator slows down then the door whispers open, revealing a spacious area where the walls are lined with monitors of blue and keyboards of silver and yellow keys, there are three stations towards the view screen to the left and right of it and we see Shane and Xero stand up after looking behind their chairs.

"That was a quick hour! Welcome to the bridge! Well if you are all ready, I'd like to hear this plan of yours.. And away we go…"

* * *

**Author note: Hello people! Hell of a couple of months eh? This chapter took way too long to write, both in part of me being one of these key workers, being ill and working long hours and not being able to fully focus. I'm sorry about the long wait. But I wanted to make sure this chapter got off to a good start and admittedly I had to re-write sections because i was tired and mucked up a few times. However I did manage to get in a few final laughs before the chapters become serious. Anyway here we are. Final act and the closing chapters of A Bad Star.. There are going to be some hurts towards the end, who will survive and who will live? Find out in the subsequent chapters! Thank you for your patience in these ugly times. I'm working as hard as i can but sometimes I'll hit a bump. I'll see you in the next one! Stay awesome and stay SAFE! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Operation Firestorm.**

**Kaylum..**

I know this situation isn't the best to be cracking jokes, but I couldn't help scoot my attention between Ellida, mom, Shane and Zerri. Especially Zerri and Shane. Z is stood with his arms crossed, as the guy always does and Shane is stood with his arms formally behind his back. But also I keep looking at that Gataurian guy, I swear his frilly bits have changed from green to blue.. Also on the fact that mom and I are the only ones that don't look like the Yatcha that surround us.. Well I mean Elli does.. But she's half the size and in that dudey armour.. Lucky scribb licker.. I pay attention as Shane brings up a hologram as we stand around a nice table.

"Ok so before I hear this plan of yours there's a few things we need to take care of first, now. This is the planet we are targeting, notice anything unusual?" He points at the planet that oddly enough looks like it has a strange glow but there's something more to it.

"The planet is shielded.. There must be a massive generator of sorts." Z says leaning his hands on the desk taking a closer look.

"Kudos to you, bigger smarter me.. Yes.. However, there isn't any generators.. Instead there are four massive spire-like pylons that generate massive energy readings.. They shield the planet in quarters. But here's the kicker, if one of those spires goes down the ship above is notified and a repair crew is sent down, now these things aren't human they are drones so the work is completed in minutes. And I believe you already know the captain of that shit heap. Wayne Carlton."

"Wayne Carlton." Mom says at the same time as Shane.

"So how do we get out once we punch a hole in the shielding?" Elli asks, walking around the desk.

"Well you'd have to wait until we hit the spire again by which time USM would be on to us."

"Could we not match our shield frequency to the spheres shield and pass through undetected?" Ghardeh asks pointing at the spires.

"Yes, we can that's the beauty of it! But! The shields remodulate every five minutes and we won't have any way of communicating once you are on the other side of the shield. So that means if you try to pass through without remodulation. Boom. Your ship hits a concrete wall.."

"What if we hit it with a concentrated plasma stream that matches the frequency? Would that suffice?" Tet'va asks, looking at Shane.

He tilts his head.

"It could theoretically, but you would need someone delivering the frequency to us on a second to second basis.. If it was to muck up, then we are back to square one.. That isn't the issue.. The issue is the facility itself.."

"Shane.. How do you know so much about this place? Seems a little convenient.." Mom asks, holding a hand to her hip.

Z looks from Shane to mom.

"Ok we have been surveying this planet for months.. Wey Yu doesn't have guidelines that state we can fuck up a tyrannical military who profits from human or alien life.. Hell I know all too well the cost of that life.. I've lost crew members to this Aquinox shit, I have every reason to want it gone for good, that's why I know about this planet.. And when I was told that someone broke into a water pressurised vault to steal plans that show the makeup of that stuff, I knew I had to think of something.. I told you, Weyland Yutani is an Exploration Company now.. It lost its assets to USM.. And now they are using what we had to try create weapons.. Just look at your old friends Sev and J.C.. Yeah we know who they are.. They told us about you.. Not me personally but another ship.. So believe me when I say this.. We are allies.. Hell.. I know Z wouldn't betray anyone.. So why would I?"

Mom nods and looks back at the hologram.

"Point taken, so what do we suggest?"

"You split up into three teams, one team will take out the shield spire, the second wipes out the communications array then the third team will proceed to the factory labs, to which teams one and two meet up and you strategically destroy the place.. We'll take care of the frigate. Now it won't be easy, but there is a way to get down to the planet, but it will take some doing.. There are scheduled stops on the frigate, where ships go down planetside then take the shipments to the frigate, they are then processed then sent on their way. From what my crew observed they are every few days and luck would have it one is due in a day. Now what I'm thinking is, Delilah, Ghardeh, Kaylum and Tet'va.. You commandeer that ship, fly down to the planet, shut down comms and the shield, then Ellida, Ze'reikich'ja and one of my guys helps you with destroying the labs and everything in them. "

"Sounds like the safer option is to steal a ship, what's the opposition? What numbers are we looking at?" Mom asks.

"Several hundred personnel on the frigate with double that combat drones, but you guys have the advantage, having three walking talking tanks."

Shane says shifting his arms to the front in a formal stance.

"Alright, so we take the ship, fly down to the surface then take care of business-"

"Wait, could we not shadow the vessel down to the planet in a similar sized ship? What are the dimensions of those vessels?" Tet'va asks.

"Well here we go Tet'va, the transporters.." Shane says pressing on one of the desk panels, showing us the vessels.. They look clunky.. And ugly.. USM sure do make ugly vessels..

"The Shadows Wraith could fly in unnoticed, if directly behind the ship, if the shielding is open for several seconds.. That would fix the team's comms issue right there. The rest would be up to you to get that frigate off our trail." Tet'va says bringing up the planet again.

Shane brings up a thumb aims it at her then looks at Xero.

"Should we keep this one Xero? I like this one.." He looks back at her.

"I suppose that could work as long as the Shadow is right up the transporters arse.. But again, WE can't communicate with you until the comms and shield are both down. Only USM encoded transmissions get through there is no back door to which we can hack. So it would solely be on you guys.. And girls.. Or ladies.. Lady Yautja.. To get the job done.. Heh.. So that's the plan? Sounds simple.. In speech.. But in action… Let's hope it runs just as smoothly.. But again.. I know what Yautja are capable of.. We'll fine tune it later.. Anyone hungry? We can show you the mess.."

"I could eat a horse.."

"A what now?" I ask..

"It is an equine.. From Earth Kaylum, majestic animals way back when. Probably extinct now.. Though there's probably alien variants.." Shane says walking past the desk turning it off. The room loses the turquoise glow.

"Were they big?"

"Yeah some were pretty big, I re-"

Shane stops.. "Heh nevermind.. Xero you have the bridge, I got some questions for some of our guests.."

The weird alien guy nods then walks away while we are taken to the elevator again. We all enter the elevator and Shane laughs quietly.

"We have a few huge aliens on this ship but having three of you in this elevator makes everything feel small.. Gives me an idea for an upgrade.. Hmhmhm…"

The elevator stops and we enter a hallway, an empty one.

"Welcome to the captains lodge.. With my very own kitchen.. Saved for special occasions.. Come, sit and make yourselves comfortable. We need to get to know each other properly instead of the crew dropping some eaves.."

I snort.. The way Shane talks, it is so like Z. So much so I can see Ghardeh's hooded brow rise slightly with amusement. Almost like she remembers.

We enter a quaint room that's large, it has a bed at the far end with a large table to the left and some form of kitchen with an area with many colours of bottles. A large screen. On the wall where the door we just entered is. There is a desk to the right of the bed with a small monitor and blue keyboard. With a small box with a weird little fuzzy creature inside. I approach it.

"Oh that's Captain Underpants.. Captain Underpants meet the family.."

"What is it?" I ask looking at the blonde and white little creature.

"He's a Degu.. Lively little fellow. Likes to jump all over the place, including people."

"Does he bite?" Ellie asks. Putting her finger up to the box.

"Nah, he'd much sooner try humping your finger.. Aaah! Just kidding! He doesn't bite."

Shane says as Ellie recoils her finger earning a laugh from mom.

"Would ya sit down? Making my digs look untidy!" Shane says holding some sort of tongs.

There is a soft bing coming from the desk.

"What is it?" Shane asks.

"Sorry to bother you sir but we have a few checks that need your approval, would you like me to leave the data pads on your ready room desk?" A female says over the comms. She sounded confident and commanding but soft. I try and picture what she looks like.

"That's fine, I'll review it as soon as Rana, just leave it on the desk. Thank you."

"Aye-aye Sir, thank you."

"Always when I'm cooking dinner.. Can't these people make their checks at a reasonable time of the day aah? Jesus flicking crotch sack.."

"Keh?" Tet'va asks.

Shane chokes..

"Is Uzkielle in the room?!"

I see Ze'reikich'ja and Ghardeh look at each other with a raised brow each..

"Shane, can I ask how much DO you remember?" Ghardeh asks leaning on the table.

"Now that is the question.. I don't want the original me getting too uncomfortable, okay? So if it starts to.. You know.. Get too much then I'll stop. I'll understand.. Weird isn't it? I remember Earth, I remember my.. Our parents.. That awful moment those.. What were they called? Bad blood Yautja took me? It's patchy there, but I remember the majority of us Ghardeh.. That ship.. The.. Scorpion? That mission you were on. The others.. Danny.. Nina, Osh, Uz.. That's it.. I remember the day we were taken by the back then bad guys.. Then a tank.. Fluids.."

Shane begins to seem unsettled. A frown descends.

He shakes his head then looks at us all.

"They never lied to me about who I was. They told me memories were down to gene sequencing.. That I might remember a life that wasn't mine. They were trying to replicate something that you used to do which was turn people into molten husks.. As you can see it didn't work.. But.."

He takes a knife. And with a wince.. He makes a small incision which then reveals a bright fluorescent green blob of blood. Which slowly turns dark green.

"They gave me what they had, which was the last of your blood from way way long ago.. Science is such a wonderful thing but it can also yield a terrible consequence. I'm alive, because of the things they did to you those years ago Shane.. I was created with the intention to do good, but at the cost of something horrible.. Of what they did.. Violating you.. And Ghardeh as well, it eats at me on most nights when I try to sleep.." He brings over a bowl of greens and another of some sort of mashed potato.

"Anyway enough about me, what about you! Tell me what have I missed? And how in the hell did I turn into a not so sexy monster? Joke by the way.." Shane says bringing his arms up in a submissive manner after setting down another bowl of vegetables.

"Not much to tell, after that facility was destroyed we lost Shane, but somehow he was revived. We also somehow birthed a son who isn't with us today."

Shanes brows curl at the centre of his forehead causing four wrinkles along his forehead.

"I won't ask what happened, I'm sorry to hear that."

Ghardeh looks from Z back to Shane.

"He died destroying a mothership, to save us. We attempted to infiltrate it from the inside but we were caught. He caused a cascade explosion as the ship tried to jump out of Yautja Primes space. That's when Ze'reikich'ja and I got separated. We made one final assault on a fortress owned by an enemy clan, if it could be called that.. I myself was half dead when the war had ended. I lost Z for a while. When somehow he managed to crash land my ship on a human colony owned by the USM. Where he met the Berkleys. We are family now."

Shane smiles.

"He sounds like a kickass person you two were proud of him.. So.. While we're on thr subject of other people. Have you seen Neens or the others, are they still you know, alive and kicking?"

"Yeah, apart from Wolf and Uzkielle. They seem elusive." I say clasping my hands together.

"Yeah Uz was away most of the time hunting or teaching us new skills, Wolf.. I don't know him. But Uz and us.." Shane says pointing from Z to himself.

"Like brothers." Z says nodding.

"Like brothers.." Shane nods gently.

"Where is he? Don't tell me he's.. Gone.."

"We don't know, last Neens said he was on some vendetta kill mission. You know how Uz is. Once he commits to something he goes balls to the wall and doesn't stop." Ze'reikich'ja says, nodding his head once.

"Yeah, yeah that's him alright, I bet Nina is hurting.. Osh, Neens, Uzkielle and Danny.. Those four were inseparable.." Shane says leant on the counter almost daydreaming..

"Welp, I suppose I can't do anything.. It would be weird going back to see them. They were heading back somewhere.. Asteria or someplace? I'm taking it you've been.."

"We met Wolf, and the others. A lot has changed over the years. Neens is still kicking along with Danny and Osh. Even Osh hasn't changed too much, still as cool and as sleek in temperament. If not a bit wiser." Z explains.

"Has his English improved?!"

Ghardeh laughs with clicking.

"Actually, yes! Much more fluent. Though he still tends to mix his words. That will never change." Ghardeh adds with an amused tone.

Shane brings over a massive hunk of meat that looks tender brown and still sizzling.

"Here we go.. Can't beat home cooking.."

Shane finally stands at the large table and stares at the surface.. His face changes slightly.

"Look, I'm glad I have had the chance to meet the real me, you still haven't told me how I went from this, to this.." he says lowering his tongs from his body to Z's.

"But I'm glad either way.. So Delilah.. What are you to Z.. Lover? Acquaintance? Gardener?" Shane asks winking at Ghardeh. She laughs again.. There must be a joke between them.. Even Z laughs.

"I'm.. His second Umm.."

"Mate." Tet'va says so dead pan once again that Ellida bursts out laughing..

"And you Tet'va? Are with?"

Shane asks, shifting his tongs between me, Ellida and Z..

With her finger she points to Ellida..

"Different, but I'm open minded. Lucky lady."

Ellida laughs again.

"It was by accident.. Kall tried to reach for her but.."

"At the time he was insufferable.." Tet'va says almost like it was sickening which makes me smile.

Ellie makes such a long snort which makes mom and the others laugh, Shane shakes his head with a smile.

"Don't be so mean Tet'va I'm sure he tried.. You are just as good looking as the rest sat around this table.. Anyway let's toast.."

Shane brings us all a large glass of yellow liquid.

"To friends, family and future.."

"Here here!" Mom, Ell and I say aloud.

The Yautja all nod.

"Never thought I'd be having dinner with myself.. I keep thinking I'll see my fourth and fifth clone come through that door.. I'm kidding! I'm just kidding! I'd shoot the bastards! There's only enough room for two of us in this universe!"

We quietly laugh as Shane serves us a meal then finally settles once he sorts his own.

Our conversation slowly turns to every day chatter but Mom, Ell and I all feel a slight.. Shift.. As if this is normal.. That we aren't about to go and blow a facility up and make a daring escape..

"Normal much?" I say..

"Yeah, weird isn't it? It's moments like these where you just want life to.. Go back.. Just slow down.. But can never truly go back to the way things were.. That sucks.. One day, I keep thinking I'll go back to Earth, but I know it will not resemble what I remember.. So part of me doesn't want to know.." Shane says with such understanding.. It's strange, it feels like we have known him for weeks, it has only been a few hours.. Eventually we finish up and Shane nods with a smile..

"That wasn't so bad.. The food.. Juss… Joking!" Shane says laughing and taking our plates.

"Though having dinner with my original self and my ex predator girlfriend was strange, but at the same time.. I'm glad.. That after all these years we stayed together. Just shows that all you need in life is someone to make you happy and loyal to each other through thick and thin.. Thanks for that.. Truly."

"Anytime.." Ze'reikich'ja says. Nodding slowly.

"And thank you The Berkleys, for joining me. Was nice to let my hair down.. Conversation is nice and a welcome change to the usual dribble I put up with."

"No problemo." I say with a fist to my chest.

"I'll be back.." Shane says in a strange accent.

"Aah.. I guess you've never seen The Terminator.. It's before your time.. Several hundred years in fact.. Me and Z remember.."

"Old, but not obsolete.." Z says..

Shane laughs.

"Haha T'yeah! Got that straight.. Well if you are all heading back to quarters.. I'll see you around.. Thanks for joining me. It was a pleasure."

"Thanks for the meal and having us Shane, see you around." Mom says with a soft smile.. A wide smile.. We all thank him then help him with the cleaning up. Then head on down.

Mom has her mouth wide open.

"THAT was the old you? And I'm guessing by how much we laughed you used to be like that?!"

"Oh yes, down to the bone.." Ghardeh says with a gentle nudge.

"Just.. Wow.. That went more pleasantly than I thought.." Mom continues. Admittedly it was pleasant, it was interesting to hear what Shane used to be like and Z with Ghardeh actually agreeing on events that happened and remembering. We learned a lot about our Yautja father and more on those we know so little about. It was refreshing. And also slightly shifting.. I'm hoping this Shane lives through what we are about to do.

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

Life always imitates a way, and here I was thinking I'd hate this clone, but the fact that he is the very same person I once was? It.. Scares me.. It's wrong.. He shouldn't even exist yet here he stands. Captaining his own ship, commanding his own crew knowing who he is, what he is and where he came from. I still find it hard to believe that after all we went through those many many years ago, Wey Yu had in essence, won. In the chaos that ensued they managed to get their most important data out before I, and Uzkielle.. Could destroy it.. But for what it is worth? I find some.. Relief.. That I live.. But.. I am still Shane Hunter Dixon.. Just.. No longer human. I shake myself off like someone stepped over my long overdue grave.

I decided to go back to the scorpion, alone to think. There is alot to take in and I will do everything I can to make sure we all return from this.. If we don't, I'm not sure if I will stick around much longer. I've realised that all of this is my doing.. A dark thought hits me.. My yautja thoughts.. I should have killed Delilah.. She did in fact attack me unprovoked. But I was also in a critical state. But thinking on it, when I had her in my grip for the very first time.. The thought did in fact cross my mind. DO IT. Snap her head sideways.. But when I saw Kaylum with a pistol.. This little child.. Willing to shoot me to protect his mother.. THAT is what stopped me.. I respected Kaylums courage. And so I spared the family.. In hindsight, it was the correct thing to do.. No.. Yes?

I sit at the desk in the Scorpions ready room. Vivid memories hit me. I remember so clearly.. But I also feel a hint of.. Dread? What if I lose Ghardeh, or Delilah or even the siblings? Tet'va? I can't afford to lose anyone.. But.. What will I do IF someone dies? I lay down and close my eyes and with a slow tired clicking I take off my chest and shoulder armour then try to sleep so I can get a better gear on what to do.

**Ellida..**

As we exit the elevator Z just walks off almost like he is in his own world, maybe having dinner with his old self threw him off? Everyone else goes to their quarters as Shane stays in the elevator, Kaylum is quietly talking to mom to the point I can't hear what's being said, I think about the long road ahead and a thought hits me.. I sure as hell hope we all survive this next day or so. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault.. But then mom asked me to find information on this whole crapfest. I don't know what I would do if anyone gets killed.. I'd be beside myself. I miss home.. Aurora.. I know because of the USM we can't ever go back but, I'd like to. One day maybe.

Tet'va follows me to my room, then I sit on the flat but comfortable bed.

"You seem troubled Ellida, don't fear, I'll not let you out of my sight planetside."

"That's just it Rain.. I don't want to serve as a distraction, if need be I'll just stay here.. I have put myself at risk before. And it nearly killed me. And I wouldn't want to lose you over me getting hurt or worse, killed."

She slowly prowls up to me, that's the only way I can describe it. Like she's being stubborn.

"That's final Rainfall." I say with a commanding tone and I hold my hand up to her in a halting manner.

"But you didn't hear what I have to say Za'ket.." She says throwing her front into my touch. And then pushing against my palm.

"I'm listening bully.."

"What if you stay focused, and no matter what happens-even if I sustain injury you carry on as planned?"

"Seriously? That was awful.. What is swirling around in that head of yours?"

I say frowning and pushing away from her heat intensive body.

But she grabs me and turns me to the forcefield showing a reflection of us.

"The universe is full of cold hard facts, and this is one of them.. Sooner or later, I will die.. You can't escape the fate of time. Once it ends we all die.. Just let go.. It will make it easier to deal with in the long run trust me."

"I do.. It's just.."

"Then you will know we will be fine, don't think of the worst, think of the best."

"That doesn't sound very Huntress Yautja-like Tet'va.. I thought you were supposed to embrace death at the hands of a good fight?"

She snorts with a slight shove.

"Dying to some Zabin oomans is not on my.. To do list.. It would be a great embarrassment.. On my behalf of course. Not even Ze'reikich'ja could touch me.."

"That's just your pride talking.. Ze'reikich'ja would give you a run for your backside. I've seen him fight, sort of.."

"That was a joke Ellida, but thank you for enlightening me."

I let out a snort with laughter after.

"I can't tell with your tone, it is so monotonous.. I'm going to get some shut eye, it's going to be a rough day or so."

**Kaylum..**

While everyone goes their own way I decide to walk to the Shadows Wraith, deciding it would be best that I take some target practice. Seeing as I haven't shot anyone for a while, mom and I spoke, she doesn't even want Ellie and I in this mess, says we've done enough. And she won't live with herself if one or both of us gets hurt or worse. She is going to talk with Ellida later on. I mean mom does have a point. I always remember her telling Z to never put us in jeopardy, now obviously that was ten or so years ago when we were just kiddos but.. I suppose with everything that went on including Ell almost drowning.. In fact she did drown.. I nod my head. We aren't supposed to be here.. Heck we are supposed to be on Aurora.. But admittedly that asteroid space station has grown on me way more. Which reminds me, when this is all over. I'm going to ask that barista chick on a date.. Throw that in my Yautja family works! A human in a human relationship! Who'd of thunked it?!

I enter the Shadows Wraith then take the first left and enter a room with several weapons on a wall. Ranging from spears, yautja versions of shuriken, glaives, maulers, kunai, Spear guns, throwing discs and a number of shoulder cannons and strangely.. A whip that's neatly hung in a perfect circle. There are other weapons on the silver white lighted wall but those ones I've seen the most used. I also see a separate section with several human weapons. Mine. Seeing as I don't own some nifty predator kit like Ellida or mom. However I can't complain too much, Tet'va converted all of my weapons to fire super heated plasma at high velocity. They have a bit more heft but at the same time weirdly they have impeccable balance and stability. Because she added gyro stabilisers in the front of the weapons. Yep more yautja tech stuff.. They are used to counter the shoulder recoil of plasma casters.

I holster one sidearm made by Messiah Armouries and a bullpup DMR, the magazine inserts in the grip. It has a digital sight for medium to long sight lines and a 45 degree red dot variable sight for short to medium sight lines. It can be flicked onto the main sight for minimum clutter. Seeing as it also has a tri dot laser and collapsible fore grip.

I take up position and aim the weapon down a range then press the red glowing button.

As I pull the sensitive trigger a loud bassy booming echoes throughout the range causing my ears to ring after every shot. Thanks to the air assisted recoil manager my aim drifts ever so slightly off target making me re-acquire the target but my shots hit every target, after several bouts I decide to head to the sack and get some shut eye.

**Tet'va..**

Ellida sleeps silently as I lay awake staring out to the asteroid field, I don't feel like resting so I decide to walk around this large vessel. But then my mind wanders to Ze'reikich'ja when he walked from us and went wherever he sought.

Gently I leave the frankly uncomfortable 'bed' and shift my shoulder guard as it had slipped from me laying on my side, leaving the room I make my way to the ships bridge, the ships corridors seem tight, for one such as myself and yet I see larger beings roam them.

I enter the bridge and like always the humans stop for a second or two as if I'm a distraction. Then I see Shane and his second in command Xero. Shane smiles at me as if he has known me for a long time. It puzzles me so.

"Everything alright Tet'va? Can't sleep?" He asks me walking round and meeting me eye to eye.

"I remember you, when I was young. Do you remember me Shane?"

He tilts his head almost in a puzzled manner.

"Tet'va, my memories only go to the facility where I was captured.. I mean where.. Ze'reikich'ja.. Who was m-..God damn it.. Where he was captured. Anything else is his own memories.."

I nod slowly, I realise how long ago that was. So I let it go.

"Is there something I can do for you Tet'va? Are you a good.. Fighter?"

"You dare question my skill?" I ask with a slight offended click.. I feel my blood begin to boil at his question.

"Easy now Tet'va, I was asking a question with good intentions. I mean nothing by it.. So.. Are you a capable fighter?"

"Are you? Have you picked up Ze'reikich'ja's fighting habits? He was always quick on the draw but calculating.. I suppose it's thanks to Osh'ikeille.. He taught Ze'reikich'ja too much.. Too well.."

"Sorry to say my fighting prowess is limited in comparison. I was asking Tet'va, because.. Heh.. I remember Ghardeh.. I remember her saying most females are larger and more ferocious than the males. But you seem.. Umm.. More compact. Is it age?"

I laugh with a hand resting on my right hip.

"Yes.. 'Age'.. I'm two hundred or more of your human years."

"Well.. You are doing well to look that young.."

There is silence..

Then we both laugh.. Though at first I could see that Shane didn't know if he should laugh.

"There's been a change of plan Shane, Ellida and Kaylum will not be going planetside. Instead it will be me, Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja.. Possibly one other.. Wolf.. He is coming.."

"Wolf? Is that a person? A Yautja? Another alien organism?" Shane asks rubbing his chin while sitting in his chair.

"A Yautja.. Ghardeh's family.. Along with some of our old acquaintances.."

"I understand, I wouldn't want my kids in danger either.. But I will say Delilah has done a great job with their upbringing.. So disciplined.. And mature.. Good hearted. I'll be sure to keep them safe while they are on this ship. But if need be Tet'va, I'll go down with you too.. So.. Let's start this sucker up.. And initiate Operation Firestorm.."

I nod and watch as he presses several buttons on his arm rest panel. The ship begins to move out of the Asteroid field with a muffled humming. I then observe the crew work at their stations.

This is the time Ze'reikich'ja would say..

And away we go…

* * *

**_Author note: Hello ladies and gents! I have returned! I'm sorry about the exposition heavy chapter here but I didn't want to cut it out, also it's worth mentioning that I hope you are all safe and well and once again I am deeply sorry for the stupidly spaced out updates, I've been struggling I have to admit, with work. That's been my archilles heel at the moment with the long hours. I just chipped away as and when I could. We are almost at the end! Three more chapters to go and an epilogue (a big one!) and we are done. But what will happen next?! Who will survive the final hurdle? Find out in the next chapter! It's going to get bloody, Actioney and emotional! See you in the next one! And thank you all so much for your patience. But right now I have a week off so writing is on my to do list!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Despite fearful odds..**

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

The ship is moving.. I can feel it, I wake up and with a huff I get out of the berth, I feel like a massive weight has been placed on my chest. What is wrong with me? As the door to the ready room opens something is wrong, the lighting is flickering, sparks are flying from several power couplers and the atmosphere turned into a dread fueled moment. I see someone in a slouched but stood position at the ramp towards the back of the ship. My fists ball and as I tense my arms my wrist blades shoot out and echo with a metallic wailed vibration. "Who are you? What have you done to my ship?" I ask sternly. There is a slight twitching.. The lighting is eluding the person and they are to me seen as a shadow.. I move closer to the unknown.

They have their back turned to me.

"Turn around.. Slowly.."

As the person turns around still twitching I stop.. Their eyes.. Are bloodshot.. Not only that they are covered in blood and their jaw is missing.. With their tongue flapping about. They try to speak but it comes out like a gargled groan. They look familiar to me.. I see one of their arms..

Danny..

"Wake up!"

I open my eyes and fly up to a sitting position.. To see Delilah sat at the end of the berth.. I let out a short breath of relief and fall slowly back down, with my tendrils sprawling across the pillow.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I ask still recovering from another nightmare.

"I figured you would be here, you have an attachment to this ship. I heard you saying Danny's name.. So I can only guess you were dreaming about the Leblancs again."

Delilah crawls up to me and slowly curls into me.

"Always so warm.. I'd save a fortune on heating bills.. Hmmm…"

I run a talon over her left arm and down her side.

"Did you need something Kch-tanu?"

"Now THAT is a word you've never used. What does it mean? And say another insult my fist will drive into your Yautja jewels." Delilah says frowning and balling her fist waving it upward as she remains laid against me.

"It means 'Love'. Believe it or not."

She turns and twists to look at me with a slightly amused expression.

"I thought Yautja didn't have a word for love Mr Liar?"

"We don't, and call me a liar again, I'll turn your stomach with drool.."

"And I'll drive your dagger into your carefully maintained ass.."

"Is that a challenge Delilah?" I ask leaning up about ready to pounce.

"I don't find one-way fights a challenge headasshole.." without warning she pulls a sidearm and fires at me..

"Wake up!"

I rise from the berth with a roar.. I see Delilah backed against the wall next to the door.. I check myself over and look at Delilah.. With a deep frown.

"I was going to say good morning.."

She says slowly moving from the wall as I calm down, then sit on the berth and put a finger and thumb to my eyes.. What's with these nightmares?

Delilah sits next to me.

"Want to talk about it?"

Without warning I pin her down and search her.

"Z what in the shit? What are you doing? I'm not agreeing to a strip search.. What is it? HEY!"

She shouts fighting back.

"What is it?!" She asks sternly and sitting up.

"Nightmares.. Again.."

She tries to throw my arm off to no avail.

"Would y-.. Would you cut it out?! Stop! Here! Is this what you are looking for?!" She throws her free arm around her backside and pulls out her sidearm holding it by the trigger guard and putting it next to my arm that has her pinned to the berth.

"Now get off of me before I burst a vein!"

I step back from her and she straightens out her clothing.

"Fucking A!" She turns around taking her weapon and holsters it back into her concealed holster. She turns around with her hands on her hips with a scowl.

"What exactly do you keep dreaming about that makes you do these things Z? This isn't the first time we've been in this situation. What is it?"

I look at the desk to the left, walk towards it then lean my backside against it folding my arms.

"I haven't been around humans too much since my resurrection, outside Nina and Danny. So there's always this, switch in the back of my head, that likes to switch itself on every so often. I don't know, maybe it is to do with Ghardeh, seeing as my gene template was based on her genome, we had awful experiences with humans so I suppose it is just.. A disposition against them. My nightmares consist of a twisted reality to this one, something is always wrong, and the end is always the same. It's you. You always.. Harm me in some way.. Whether it is by knife, bullet or something else."

Her brows raise.

"That would suggest we have trust issues Z.. Do we have trust issues? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No! No.. I don't know what it is, maybe it is my mind processing things differently or maybe it is telling me something is about to happen. Either way I don't think it's us per-se."

"But you just said that I'M the one that always harms you, is it ever the other way around? Look. I didn't come here to debate our life, I came to tell you I don't want Ellida or Kaylum going down to the surface, so it will just be you, Ghardeh, Tet'va, me and possibly Shane. Tet'va told me that a Wolf is coming, possibly to serve as a distraction for the frigate."

"I don't want you going down either Delilah, I don't want you getting put in danger or harms way, it would seriously damage both of your children, and I have already caused enough damage to your family."

"That's not your decision to make Z no matter how you feel about it, and besides I'll be with you all the way, teams have already been made."

"You are not listening to me Delilah.." I say with a growly undertone.

"You will not leave the Endeavour, you have done enough, you always said to me never jeopardise your kids, if you go down there and something happens to you. You are breaking your own rule.. Like Ellida broke that rule when she went into that vault and almost died!"

Delilah looks away as I say this with a huff and intake of air.

"Yeah.. I'm still angry about that not going to lie.. But I'm not Ellida, I am capable of handling myself."

"Like you did not too long ago when I had to bail you out and then you also almost died by getting inoculated with Aquinox?"

"Hot.. Damn.. Where do you get off being so self righteous? You think I like this?! From Silver key patrol officer to a crummy desk jockey in a backwater space station! I seem to remember this whole thing started because you landed at my back door! Then the next thing I know I've got USM crawling up my ass and pick apart my family, now you better come up with something better other than your normal attitude because you came to me!"

"Self Rig-" I stop.. To sense Ellida coming around the corner..

She stops at the door..

"Oh.. Hey.. Did I interrupt something? I heard raised voices.. Is everything ok with you two?"

I say No just as Delilah says Yes.

"Well, I just came by to tell you mom that the armour system is ready, I have a feeling you are going to need it. We don't want another episode like last time. So.. Yeah.. I'll.. Leave you two to it.."

She leaves.

I walk up to Delilah and she doesn't make eye contact.

"Throw your family in my face again.. I'll punch you in it.. I was not there at the time. That isn't fair.." Delilah just nods before I take my leave.

**Kaylum..**

I make my way to the hangar when I bump into Ellie, she's no longer in her armour and wearing her ordinary clothes then I see Tet'va also walking down the corridor.

She stops looking at the pair of us.

"You and Kaylum will not be going down to the surface, it has been arranged."

"Oh? Mom said that? Is she still going down?" I ask, feeling a bit let down that I won't be seeing any action.

"I don't know, currently as far as I know, it is myself, Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja and possibly Shane."

"We would be in way over our heads Kall, I've been to that place.. It isn't pleasant, it is hard, maybe it is for the best." Ellie says, I give her a nod.

"It's all good, just don't come back with anything missing Rain."

She clicks and angles her head to the left.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Nevermind Miss Yatty, just be careful."

She nods slowly then we walk to the elevator to get to the bridge. Several crew members nod with a smile as we pass them. They all seem keen on making us feel welcome, even Tet'va, though she is also giving the courtesy of a slight bow of her head. We enter the elevator and Ellie and I say "Bridge." at the same time earning a quiet "Zabin.." from Tet'va.

I look at her.

"Did you just call me a zabin lyroid brain?"

I see Ellida smiling as if to say now you've done it.. Tet'va looks at me, her expression hidden by her bio mask.

"Do you wish to keep your stomach the same size Kaylum?" She asks almost too calmly.

"Oooo.. Whatcha ya gonna do? Rip it out? You wouldn't harm a hair on my body.. Se-..."

I take in a suck of air through my teeth almost sounding like a slurp as I feel a sharp pain on my head, equivalent to hair being.. Plucked… I turn around ducking to see three strands of my hair.. Between her finger and thumb.. Then Ellida bursts out laughing.. That's it.. I throw my fist into her stomach which is armoured.. With a rumbled growl she grabs me.. Lifting me from the floor just as the elevator stops and opens.. I look to my right and Tet'va looks to her left. While Ellida scoots under and between us with a smile. Somehow I feel Tet'va's grip tighten hearing the creaking of my leather garment. She lets me go and enters the bridge with some very amused crew glancing over. I stare at the view screen as faint specks of white and almost rainbowy colours flying by, suddenly there is an alarm.. The ship shudders.. The lights dim to red..

"Sir, we are being interdicted out of hyperspace by a ship.. Unknown classification.."

**Delilah..**

Ze'reikich'ja and I walk back to the bridge when Ghardeh walks on with us, I know she can tell something is wrong but she doesn't press on it, we get into the elevator when it is then I let out a little laugh, being stood between these two is somehow funny, even to this day they make me feel so small, especially Ghardeh, she's taller than Z and has always looked.. Slightly bulkier. But I think that is down to her size. I've never asked, but I remembered Z telling me females are larger than the males and they are more tactical and cunning.. Well I'm sure I will get a perfect demonstration when we reach this planet.

"I'm like a skilt stuck between two Kratu.. Z you remember those right? By the way I completely forgot about that but I remember when you had a nasty bite wound when I first saw you on your side here.." I say tapping the spot.

"Was that a Kratu?"

"Did the Kratu have glowing red markings along its tusks and spines?" Zerri asks me.

"Yeah! That's the one!"

"Then yes, it was a Kratu.."

"How.. Did you.. Kill it?"

The elevator opens to the bridge and as he steps forward he explains.

"I ripped the damned things head off.."

We enter the bridge to see Kaylum, Tet'va and Ellida.. When the ship shudders.. The lights dim to red and an alarm sounds.

"Sir, we are being interdicted out of hyperspace by a ship.. Unknown classification."

Shane looks to the crew member and nods.

"Alright, let's submit.. Find out who it is.. Ready weapons, cloak at the ready.."

The vessel jumps into normal space and floats as a small vessel positions itself in front of the craft.

"This is Captain Shane Hunter Dixon of the V.S.S Endeavour.. How may we be of assistance?"

There is a bleeping of three.. Then a low rumbled voice with a clicking.

"You are not Shane Hunter Dixon.. The one I seek is aboard your vessel, you will grant me access then I would speak with you, U'darahje.."

Shane frowns.. And looks at us.

"Alright.. Access granted.."

"Be seeing you.."

The person disconnects..

"Lively fellow.." Shane says, earning a few crew members laughter.

The ship looks impressive.. Fast.. Elegant but also.. Very angular.

Almost circular and triangular.. No.. Curvey.. I couldn't see it for long enough.

"It is Wolf.." Ghardeh says quietly..

I see the sprogs faces light up.. But Ghardeh shakes her head.

"He is very cautious of strangers so don't run at him with open arms, he'll sooner remove them.."

She leans in to us.

"He is an ancient Yautja so treat him with the utmost respect.. No jokes, no winks.. And no asking too many questions.."

"Who is he a king of your race or something? The equivalent of?" Kaylum asks curling his brows with a wrinkle in his forehead.

We enter the elevator with Shane and Ghardeh nods. But she says no more.

"What do I need to know about your father Ghardeh?" Shane asks.

"He's not my father, I just think of him as my father, my family."

"Oh so like a step father sort of thing?"

"Precisely."

We make our way to the hangar when I get a full look at the ship, the colouring is almost chrome, the front is smooth and like a fighter cockpit. While the back sports a wide girth, I don't get to gawk at it for long, because the next thing I see.. Is this compact Yautja, not as tall as Z or Ghardeh but with the same powerful physique, with very faint green markings, his skin tone is of greens and blacks with the front of him an almost cream colour, he is adorned with very little armour that only protects his vital areas.. With a red cloak.. His armour is of a chrome colour sporting several bones and skulls of his trophies, small skulls, claws, finger bones and from what I can see is a collapsible spear. His mask is marked with.. Symbols? Runes? Along with spines orbiting the edges of the crown.. The mask almost looks.. Skeletal.. But he looks amazing.. He stalks towards us.. His movement and mannerisms like that of an apex predator, of someone who demands your full attention.. Who owns the room.. He knows his presence and he wears it like a glove. It makes me feel.. Nervous.. Like he has an unpredictability about him.. He is as experienced as he is deadly, He hasn't spoken a word.. And my head can't.. Decide.. Do I bow? Do I kneel?

"What do we do?" I ask as quietly as I can to Z as Wolf walks no.. Stalks towards us.. His stride with meaning and purpose.. His right arm leant on something behind his red cloak.. A firearm? A sword?

"Just don't appear weak.. Stand your ground.."

He looks towards Ghardeh she nods her head to him and he bows his head slightly then Ze'reikich'ja.. He does the same.. Tet'va also.. My heart hammers.. Or jumps into my throat as his masked gaze hits me.. Even though his mask slits are blacked out I know he just stared into my soul.. But I swallow down and bow my head once followed by a short nod, the sprogs are bowed fully down like he is a god.. Which I swear I heard a chuffing laugh slightly escape him as he walks past us and towards Shane. He stops and I follow Ghardeh, Tet'va and Z as they stand behind Wolf.. Is that his name? It would make sense, Wolves are or were amazing creatures.. He's no less.. What is his true name?

"Welcome to my vessel Sir.. Your entrance was most amusing."

"Amusing? No.. Rolling your head from your shoulders is.. Amusing.. Why are you here? How are you here?"

I blink.. That voice.. Bassy.. Guttural.. Like when I first met Z.. The words slam into you.. But it was more on his tone, vehemence, hate, distrust..

"I'm on your side Wolf, trust me.. I'm here because of an experiment. I didn't choose to be created, so keep your hate to those who created me.. Ze'reikich'ja behind you is the real me.."

"Yes I know who he is.. But you, I do not. I am here for only one thing, to help with this.. Mission.. I am not here to make friends, is that understood U'darahje?"

"Perfectly.. Crystal.. Sir.."

Shane nods his head then leaves us to it..

He turns to us when Shane and his crew leave.. I jump as Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja both belt out a laugh.. Then they both approach him.

"It is so great to see you sez'rim!" Ghardeh says holding her head to his masked forehead.

Z and Wolf hold each others forearms in a slight embrace.

"It is good to see you Ze'reikich'ja."

I can't help my expression as my mouth gapes open..

"OK.. Can someone tell me what the shit.. I mean what the frick is going on? I just nearly crapped myself!"

"Showing the zabin who is boss, wei-ghe'h.."

"Oh, my name is Delilah.. This is my eldest daughter Ellida, and my youngest son Kaylum."

"Good to meet you sire.." They both say.

He tilts his head.. "Sire?"

"Oh.. Err.. Sir.. Sorry.." Ellida says.

In a matter of moments the mood and feel changes.. All of that was for show.. But was it?

"Wolf.. What is a.. Erm.. U.. Daha shay?" I ask.. Completely messing up the word and feeling stupid..

"U'darahje? In our tongue it simply means Abomination in your language. That zabin is not Shane Hunter Dixon. Just a poor imitation."

"Am I allowed to ask what your real name is? Wolf seems.. Too.. Human.."

He looks from me to Ze'reikich'ja.

"Not yet."

"Oh.. Alright then."

I do remember Ze'reikich'ja taking some time to tell me his name. So I plant it down to that, time.

He does look very familiar even though we haven't met.. No.. He can't be?! Can he?!

"May I ask a question? Just a name of possible importance to you or one of at least?"

He clicks.. I couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or amusement. But he gives me a quick nod as Ghardeh and Ze'reikich'ja give me a slight amused look.

"Osh'ikeille, does that name mean anything to you?"

"He is one of my offspring."

I throw my hand around like I'm punching a ghost.

"I knew I'd seen those colours somewhere! Twins.. Yes?"

"Sei'i.. Or at least my most recent of offspring.."

"I bet.."

"Mom!" Ellida says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Can we tell the poor Yautja our plan instead of asking the king 40 questions? He's not here to make friends remember?"

"On the contrary young Ellida, I have known of you Berkleys for some time now, news does circulate around Asteria of Ze'reikich'ja's new found friendship. But I digress.. Yes let me hear this plan of yours. How do we proceed?"

**Ze'reikich'ja..**

I'm finding it hard to believe he is here, Ra'zele helping us with this? I'd sooner think it would be too small a task for him to travel. Yet here he is, it has been a very long time since we have seen each other face to face, in fact the last time was when I was still the Shane Hunter Dixon he just chewed the head off of. Though that was of a different time. Ki'xals time..

We are telling him the plan when it is halted.

"Wait what? Who exactly made that decision Tet'va? I mean Ellie and Kall sure I don't want them in any danger but I'm a little more equipped to deal with it." Delilah asks then explains with a frown only just learning that she won't be going down to the surface once we reach our destination.

"We made that decision Delilah, you are important to your children." Tet'va says almost sternly.

"You are all important to my children also, same argument Rain!"

"No, we are not their mother. It would be reckless and irresponsible."

"No I'm going down and that is final, I didn't get my daughter to get the data just so we see it unfold from this ship.. I want to look that bastard in the eye and blow his head off for what he did to me.. And let him watch his whole world burn.."

"This is NOT a revenge plot Delilah.. We are on a task to get rid of Aquinox.."

"I know THAT!"

Delilah is stopped as Ra'zele silently raises his hand for silence, when she lets out an angered huff.

"Would it be best if one of us went with you? I will be focusing on the USM frigate, Tet'va, Ghardeh and Ze'rei-te will be going down to the surface.. U'darahje will undoubtedly send a team down also. Would that be sufficient?"

"Yesss!"

"No.."

Delilah says just as Tet'va says 'No'.

Delilah turns around to Tet'va with a face of anger.

"Who turned you into the boss here? WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF ME."

"Exactly when we shouldn't!" Tet'va barks with a hissed angered tone.

"Mom.. Tet'va has a point, I mean if something bad was to happen to you, like seriously bad.. It wouldn't just be affecting me and Kall.. But everyone."

"Your mate almost died for the data you uncovered Tet'va, my daughter.."

"It was her own decision to do so."

"EXACTLY! So.. I'm going down, no ifs no buts.."

I see Tet'va tense up

"No buts! That's final.." Delilah says holding her hand up like a halt sign.

"Pauk-de c'jit, ziik'sa…" Tet'va growls storming off having had enough of the argument.

"It is fine she knows the rest, once we hit the spire and communications array we will regroup at the main site and set charges at key areas for maximum delivery, then we head for a marked area for extraction. Sounds simple, but we know how much things can go wrong. The USM is cunning.." Ghardeh explains, Wolf nods in agreement.

"Once I have taken care of the frigate, I shall enter orbit and help with the remainder of your task. Delilah, I won't proceed to tell you what to do but if you feel confident to head down then that is your own prerogative. I won't stop you, but I will ask that you seriously think, I mean really chew down to the bone, that this is what you want to do. Because once you pass that threshold there will be no turning back. We can't have any distractions."

"I'll use Ellie's armour system, I'll be fine. I've been in worse situations before."

"No, you haven't.." Ra'zele says to her.

We all head off to prepare for the ship, the one we are going to hijack. Ra'zele found it amusing that we are using such draconian methods to enter a shielded planet, he of course said Tet'va's bore into the shield technique would have been the way he'd do it. But admitted that our method is far more interesting, I keep thinking, who persuaded him to come out here? It wouldn't of been Tet'va, Ghardeh must've done or said something when she was on her own. Or maybe she spoke to Nina? But why? Does she think we will fail? I look at her. And I shift my head to the side slightly trying to gauge her. But I get nothing.

It definitely wasn't Tet'va, he doesn't know her well enough to warrant notice.

"Ghardeh? A moment?"

She nods and I pull her away from the group.

"Was it you? Bringing Ra'zele here?"

"Yes, why? We need the extra help.."

"Wouldn't it've been better getting Osh'ikeille or Danny and Auktano?"

"Yes, but I figured having Ra'zele would produce definitive results, he has the better ship."

I laugh and nod.

"Why, are you saying you'd rather have Osh'ikeille?"

"No, I was just wondering why he came after all is all.."

"Because, Ze'reikich'ja.." I hear from behind me making me jump..

"Because you need the help, and it seemed logical to fly out rather than deal with the mundane tasks on Asteria. I keep telling you Ze'rei-te you can't hide secrets from me.."

"No we can't have a secret discussion either old one.."

"Old.." He makes a clicking huff..

"I'm.. Mature.."

I snort.. He's never been one for jokes.. But I sensed that amusement, after final preparations we enter the hangar where we all meet before setting off to ambush the USM vessel.

"Xero will keep Kaylum and Ellida safe, if our ship sustains heavy damage then we will set a staggered jump sequence to throw off the USM, however seeing as we have Wolf here I believe we have all the cards, I can't stress this enough Yautja, and Delilah.. No matter what, destroy that Facility.. We can't let anything out of the planet, in the unfortunate event something does happen, well I expect no heroics. I'll be sending down the best I have, I'll be coming down too, it has already been arranged. Now do we have anymore questions before we head wayward?" Shane explains then asks. Not receiving an answer we enter a small vessel that isn't one of ours, but a shuttle.. We are just outside the system where the vessel will drop out of slip space. While Tet'va and Ghardeh along with Shane get in the Scorpion.

"Despite fearful odds, we will come out on top. Let's do this folks.. Let's end this crap today.." Shane says as we enter the void.. Just as the Ship we are just about to capture materialises..

**Kaylum…**

Watching my alien family getting prepared for combat is an interesting thing, not so much my mother but Z, Ghardeh and Tet'va.

No I'm not calling my mother an Alien..

After their gear is checked and quickly activated they split into three teams, Tet'va and Ghardeh are in the Scorpion, Mom is with Shane and Z along with several security teams. And then there is Wolf who enters his ship. His job is to rain down hell on the USM ship above the shield planet. And so he waits patiently.

Then it begins.. The scorpion cloaks then heads on out just as Shane's transport shuttle heads out also. Admittedly my heart begins to thump slightly, Ellie and I are stuck on this ship with no way to help if things go downhill.. And we are hoping that doesn't happen.. We walk back to the bridge and when we reach tactical we see several screens with various visual feeds, including some very alien ones. Which are clearly Tet'va's, Ghardeh's, Z's and my mother's..

"Alright remember, once we enter the planet's atmosphere past the shield we will be unable to communicate and visual feeds will drop. At least until we destroy both the shield pylon and disable the comms array. Good luck, we'll see you on the other side." Shane says.

"Affirmative captain, we will see you when it's over. Endeavour out." Xero says blinking his huge eyes.

In the background there is the hum and droning of crew chatter as they constantly stay in contact with variables, ship movements, coordinates, set ups and other starship talk. It's actually the first time ever I've been on a vessel with a crew this size. And oddly I thought, how I would do living on a star ship? I mean we technically live on a space station. But I don't get to see how it works behind the scenes. And yes Tet'va and I shared a ship for many years but the systems on her ship were nigh on automated. That and being a crew of two you don't really chat about starship talk all that much. Well. At least with Tet'va, she always is the silent and strong type, never wastes her words. Like Z and Ghardeh I suppose.

Could I get on with ship life? Something I need to think about later..

I always remember being a budding 10 year old looking up at the stars and wanting to explore space, turn over every rock of every planet.. And here we are, not what I expected at all. Space is a dangerous place. That's even without the assholes like the USM or alien terrorists..

Any number of ways could catch you off guard.. Blackholes, Space rifts, Space Anomalies, Neuron Stars.. Oh me oh my..

But the real kicker for me is the loneliness, If I didn't have Tet'va with me as much as she has the humour of a rock, I just would not have managed, I would've probably turned around and gone home.

Something I intend to do once all this is taken care of.

**Delilah..**

I'd be lying if I wasn't a little apprehensive about what we are about to do, but I keep telling myself it is for the greater good.. The greater good.. What the hell does that even mean in this day and age?

Everything I've done.. The people I've saved, the thousands of hours flight time to distant worlds.. There will always be power that sacrifices it's subordinates in the favour of the greater good. And here we are, about to drop into hell feet first.. For the greater good.. To stop a biological weapon being distributed and threatening people's lives, but in order to do that.. I have to take lives.. Is it any better? I look up at Z, who has for the past ten years been my pillar of strength and my one light other than the sprogs in my life.

He turns his head to the side as Shane looks at me with a sway to his head left once.

"Are you doing ok Delilah? You seem zoned out." Shane asks. Holding onto the railing to his left as the ship takes off.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well don't think too much Dee, once we land on that USM heap, there won't be a point of return. Are you sure you want to do this? There's still time."

"Yes." I say just as he says time.

He nods then looks at his Yautja self.

"Looks like we are going to see how each other handles this situation Ze'reikich'ja, want to play a game?"

"Who's the better killer by chance?"

"I guess you knew that was coming.."

"Indeed, And no, I want this as painless and muck up free as possible."

"Makes sense, but I was joking, time and a place my man.. I mean Yautja."

I walk off to the cockpit and see we are in high speed towards the vessel, there is a small sensor icon with a hologram of the ship we are intercepting, several monitors and a small map behind the pilot seat glows orange. There are also two tactical stations to the left and right behind the pilot. One is weapons and defense the other seems to be sensors and misc systems.

I don't get to ponder too much as we get visual of the vessel, we have initiated cloak and shut off main Thrusters.

I find it strange that a human ship has the tech of yautja ships. But then it is Wey Yu we are in affiliation with currently.

"Sir, We have the Ship, it comes complimented with a crew of 10 and 20 drones.. Acquiring target for emp pulse cannons.."

"Fire when ready.." Shane says through his comms.

I watch as several volleys of blue slim pulses hit the ship knocking it out.. It just drifts lifeless.

We come into docking range then the pilot reverse the Thrusters so our air lock interlocks with the USM ship..

"Captain you have five minutes.. If we hit the ship again there may be logged damage.. You know how it is.. I'm detecting 10 life signs, the drones appear to be offline. I recommend deactivating the alcoves once you take care of the personnel, you don't need to dock at the main vessel just head straight on down. The Scorpion is in position, we also have the roster hacked, you are designated to the pick up site, good luck."

We head for the airlock and the 15 of us wait as the door behind us locks, there is an alarm, Ze'reikich'ja slowly moves in front of me, a clear sign of if ammo starts flying he is hit first..

Though I can see a shield bar at the top of my Heads Up Display along with all known weapons. I flick on my heat vision and I see them.. They are waiting in cover all ten of them aimed at the airlock.. Z looks behind at me as he hears a high pitched whirring as I charge my arm mounted plasma caster.

"Might want to get your carefully maintained ass out of the way dearest.." I say aiming the blue tri-laser at the entrance followed by a hummed laugh from Z. He moves aside to my right then I hear a metallic vibrating wail, I see he released his shuriken. A crude five bladed homing weapon, a low tech version of the smart disc. But it works like a boomerang of decapitation. One throw of that thing and it hits you? Say goodbye.. You will be either cleaved in two or have your head removed, depending of course where it is aimed for, and with his height, everything is pretty much a headshot.

There are jets of white as the airlock pressurised to the correct side then the door opens.. There is a deafening roar of weapons fire as two of our team are hit before they open fire.. I feel a vibration as my shield takes a hit or two but I launch forward and fire a blast.. A green orb hits one of the men vaporising him and the impending shockwave of the blast knocking several on the floor.. Z throws his blades boomerang, it cleanly cuts through one and sends the second enemy into the wall hanging lifelessly..

The rest of our team move in taking cover behind the bulkheads.

'Tink, Tink, Tink…'

Something lands next to me.. It makes a whining whir, then the next thing I hear is Z shout my name. A force hits me sending me flying back towards the back of the corridor where we had entered.

My ears are a ringing mess.. I find myself on the floor sprawled out with a red and purple flashing in my face.. It is the shield bar.. I take a breath.. Then the 'Bibibibibi!' of the auditory warning to get into cover.. The grenade had wiped the shields.. Damn this thing is tough.. There is a secondary bar that begins to fill then the flashing and beeping stops as the bar smoothly recharges. It beeps once with a rune to the right of the shield bar. Z helps me up.

"Always pay attention to your surroundings Delilah.." He says gently.

I blink to see a mess..

"How many of us are left?" I ask, catching the air in my lungs.

"Twelve ma'am." one of the security escorts informs me.

I laugh slightly, and nod.

"Please don't call me ma'am.. Makes me feel old.. Dee will do.."

"Yes ma-.. Dee.. Miss.."

"Ha.. Close enough.. Shane where are you?" I ask as I notice he's not with us.

"Cockpit.. I'm getting us to the planet. ETA, 20 minutes."

"Gives us time to clean up this mess, God damn.." One of the other escorts says..

"Ghardeh how are you and Tet'va doing?" I ask gingerly.

"Better than you it seems, we haven't engaged in any fights just yet." Ghardeh says with a hint of amusement.

"Soon enough Ghards, soon enough.." I retort.

"I hope so, otherwise I and Rainfall might get bored."

"Won't I like you when you're bored Ghardeh? Do you get creative?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Ghardeh asks, with 'him' being Z..

"Could we save the chatter for a rainy day ladies?" Shane asks a hit too politely.

**Ze'reikich'ja…**

We close in on the coordinates and there looming above the planet is the Freighter.. I can only guess that they haven't detected the other cloaked ships that tail us. I remain cloaked helping the team move the bodies into storage. The drones are still down but I took the liberty of booby trapping them. I enter the cockpit when I hear Shane flicking a switch.

"USG Mitchigan this is USM vessel Tarvos two, requesting permission to land on Vierra, how copy over?"

A male answers the hail, a familiar voice. Anger rolls from me. Oh how I'd love to get my hands on him..

Wayne Carlton..

"Tarvos two, you are cleared on pass, set coordinates to Latitude Minus five five one Longitude Plus eighty seven and clear on landing.. You and your team are to extract aquinox then send it directly to Merth, further instructions will follow. Carlton out." He cuts comms. Shane retorts.

"Yeah fuck you too.. Well people, despite fearful odds.. We made it.. Let's end this thing today, once this is done, we head for the extraction.. And we all go home.."

I nod, this will require some finesse having to be split up is not a sound plan but it will cover distance.. We approach the planet, all of Ellida's and Delilah's hard work in finding this bioweapon is now about to take full swing, It is time once more to clear my mind, to focus on the task at hand.. As we all gather at the cockpit we see the shine of a turquoise shield covering the planet.. I stiffen.. As we approach the installation. As we pass through it with no resistance as planned.. With the scorpion right on our tail, the deathly green of the planet begins to show.. It is time..

I walk to the back of the ship. And as we remain in flight Shane lowers the craft.. I open the airlock then jump out at 55ft.. Landing with a hard thud on the damp squelching ground.. The hunt now begins for the shield installation.. My objective..

* * *

**Author note: Yes people I'm still alive! Muhuhahaha! This update took a pretty long time i know! But the truth is I wasn't happy with the original iteration so I decided to smash, crash and redo the chapter, we have a returning legendary character to help with the final fight! The man (Yautja!) The myth, the legend Wolf! This guy (YAUTJA!) has known Ghardeh and Z (Also when he was human, Shane the original!) for a long time, and to come along and destroy more asshole humans and take to the hunt one more time. He gave me some trouble, but with some perseverance, I managed to get him right. Heads will roll soon enough! There are just two chapters left! And the next chapter 'I'm sending you away..' Is underway. It will be the biggest chapter yet so hold on to your potatoes. Action! Emotion! Excitement! And ugly gore. But what would you expect in a Predator fanfic.. Rainbows and PONIES? No! Thank you all for your patience, and to let you know early It is true.. My next project will not be another Predator Fanfic.. It will be something I've been working very hard on for several months now. Something drastically different to this story. And I honestly can't wait to share it with you all, after that story I will be doing my new ALIENS story then back to Pred stories, anyway any info like that can be found on moy profile page, but for right now?! Thanks for reading thank you for your patience and I'll see you in the next chapter! I know they have been almost seventy thousand light years apart compared to when I first started this story but everything right now is just a giant cluster fuck and I've kind of learned to just slow my roll. So here's what I'll do for you legends, I'll implement a system in my profile page on the chapter I'm working on, a simple one, showing you approximately how for in I am for e.g the next chapter will be say ¼ way to completion or withheld. Etc.. Just so you know a possible land point. Because I honestly feel bad that it is taking so long towards the end of this stories life cycle. Yes my besty Bleu keeps telling me "well you're not getting paid to write these stories so just take your time." But still.. I feel two months (going on three..) is a long long time in my eyes regardless of quality. Anyway.. This note is almost as long as the damn story so I'll spare you more eye muscle wastage! TWO CHAPTERS REMAIN! **

**Stay safe, Stay awesome, AND WASH YOUR FECKING HANDS! Vakrian out!**


End file.
